Guerreras Magicas : La nueva Historia
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: "Quiero vivir la nueva historia de Cefiro" fueron las ultimas palabras de Lucy hacia ese planeta, quien dira que se harian realidad.
1. Chapter 1

Una bella tarde de verano en Tokyo, bella para los turistas, terrible para sus ciudadanos, tanto calor, cada año lo mismo pero desde unos años para acá, se ponía peor, calentamiento global, esa era la respuesta, pero pese a la inminente destrucción que estaba la raza humana causándole a su propio planeta, todo seguía natural para todos, la gente viviendo su vida, tratando de ser mas ecologistas algunos, los gobiernos del mundo haciendo algo al respecto mas por necesidad que por conciencia o buena voluntad, como ya dije, todo normal.

Pero lo que nos trajo aquí no es el gran problema mundial, no, lo que nos trajo aquí es una soleada calle de esta gran metrópoli donde los jóvenes y adultos transitan con prisa hacia su destino de ese día, sea la escuela, sea el trabajo, sea el mercado, sea la casa, y entre ese bullicio de gente apurada, una pelirroja se moviliza entre ese mar de gente, su gente, su raza, su familia en este vasto universo, se dirige a casa después de un largo día en la universidad, su segunda semana ahí, vaya, si nos parecía pesada la secundaria y la prepa esperen a pisar el recinto llamado Universidad, ahí, en verdad se trabaja, no hay tiempo para holgazanear entre clase y clase, y en El Japón, mucho menos.

Ahí va, cansada y enfadada de las largas horas de clase, y el calor no ayuda mucho a relajarla solo quiere llegar a casa y darse un buen baño y ver la tele un rato mientras come algo ligero.

Ahí va, con los nervios un tanto alterados como pasa en todas las grandes ciudades pero feliz, al fin y desde hace un tiempo es una chica totalmente independiente, ya vuela sola como dice la gente.

Va camino al estacionamiento a buscar su mini rojo, ese siempre ha sido su color favorito, un pequeño Nissan muy lindo, económico y aguantador, su primer auto, siempre fiel, sabe que nunca la dejaría tirada por ahí, es su adoración roja de 4 ruedas. Al llegar lo ve ahí, sereno y bonito, esperándola como siempre para irse juntos a casa.

El romance que todos en este planeta tenemos con nuestro auto, por que, no podemos negar que, en este mundos, ellos, los autos, son mas que solo maquinas, no importa que digan que estamos locos, para cada quien su auto es su amigo fiel y hasta parte de la familia, cosas de este mundo, cosas de mundo místico como lo llamarían algunos, pero no hemos llegado a esa pate, sigamos en el planeta Tierra que es como lo llamamos y amamos nosotros, su nombre verdadero, velado para muchos, conocido para todos nosotros sus habitantes.

Aquí en las siempre llenas calles de Tokio una creatura metálica roja de 4 ruedas se mueve veloz y grácil entre muchos otros de su género, camino a casa.

Al llegar descansa en un cuarto pequeño pero fresco, solo para el, protegido del sol y la lluvia, mientras su dueña se despide con una mirada, y se dirige al edificio que se eleva a un lado tomando el elevador, llega al quino piso de un edificio de apartamentos sencillos, pero tranquilo.

Abre la puerta y la fresca brisa que entra por el balcón la recibe poniendo una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro, al fin en casa, Lucy Shidou de 19 años se dispone a descansar un rato, y a darse un baño, pues en la tarde tiene tocada con su banda, una pequeña banda que ameniza algunos eventos, en especial convenciones de anime, no son realmente famosos, pero conocidos en ese mundo de las pequeñas bandas, tocan en un café de vez en cuando, y también cuando se los piden, ninguna de sus canciones ah sido nunca tocada en la radio, puesto que no tienen, solo cantan covers de otros artistas, los medios de comunicación no los conocen, pero en el mundo de los otaku y chicos de los caffe-cosplay y gaijin-café les conocen.

Es el hobby de todos y desde hace 2 años, su fuente de ingresos oficial, hey hay que admitirlo, es mejor que trabajar 8 horas o medio tiempo en cualquier empresa, al menos disfrutan de hacer lo que les gusta y proporcionar un poco de felicidad y esparcimiento a otros mediante su trabajo: La Música.

Ella es la vocalista, y una muy buena por cierto, un talento que nunca pensó que tenia realmente, pero que descubrió gracias a sus amigos quienes casi le obligaron y rogaron para que cantara en un ensayo mientras llegaba la vocalista del grupo, pero resulto que la chica que solo les ayudaba ese día a afinar instrumentos y hacer los últimos arreglos a la canción, era la vocalista perfecta que tanto habían soñado, y así sin querer o imaginarlo siquiera ,Lucy tomo el lugar de vocalista oficial de la banda, haciendo claro está, pasar tremenda rabieta a la "diva" que supuestamente sería la voz femenina principal, claro, Lucy no tenían intenciones de hacer tal cosa, pero, c'e la vive.

Se decidió a darse un baño comer y dormir un rato pues a las 6 tenían tocada en una convención de anime, no es que fuera otaku o algo así, por que aun que si gustaba de ciertos animes y las canciones de estos, interpretadas por autenticas estrellas pop del Japón, la razón principal para no perderse estos eventos era por que eran los que mas dejaban y, bien, ella era una chica sola, tenia que comer, cosas que comprar, recibos que pagar, etc.

Después de una rica comida, un delicioso y refrescante baño y un merecido pequeño descanso, Lucy Shidou estaba lista para ir a trabajar, el lugar no quedaba lejos, así que al 20 a las 6:00pm, Lucy bajaba las escaleras que daban entrada al edificio y se dirigía hacia los garajes a tomar su mini rojo, vestía una falda negra 15cm arriba de la rodilla ( pueden medir los 15cm en ustedes chicas por si se quieren dar una idea) medio corsé rojo con bordados negros y debajo, una blusa ajustada de mangas largas amplias con terminaciones en pico y un precioso escote, preciosas botas negras a la rodilla, con plataforma, pero sin verse grotescas, no era el look dark lo que Lucy buscaba, era mas bien un toque de sensualidad y misterio, ella nunca perdía su toque femenino, y como el fuego ardiente y atrayente por naturaleza.

Y ahí va nuestra cereza que todo pastel querría, a decir verdad, se había puesto hermosa, y también alta, cuando tenia 15 decidió cortarse el pelo en melena, ya quería traerlo parejo, a los 16 traía un degrafilado un poquito más debajo de los hombros , mantuvo cortes cortos hasta los 17 y medio cuando decidió dejar que su cabello creciera de nuevo, ahora lucia una larga melena degrafilada en capas, lacia con volumen, pero sin ser exagerada, era un volumen muy natural, se alaciaba a diario, pues el cabello lacio era mas practico que su ondulado natural, además lucia mejor con el corte que había elegido, aparte que se veía muy bien, terminado en ovalo casi pico en la parte de atrás, las puntas mas largas llegaban 5cm bajo su cintura, y las más cortas hacían un hermoso marco a su bello rostro, incluyendo un copete que le hacia verse aun mejor, copete que podía traer de lado o normal según quisiera, una chica hermosa, de bellas facciones y unos ojos fieros retadores y sensuales, esos ojos dejaban ver que era una mujer fuerte y decidida valiente pero aun así en esa mirada podías encontrar ternura e inocencia, elementos combinados que volverían loco a cualquiera.

Su cuerpo antes delgado, con los años había tomado su natural forma de mujer, con curvas perfectas, grandes atributos sin ser exagerados o vulgares, digamos que contaba con las medidas ideales, y unas bellas y largas piernas que su 1.78 le permitía lucir. Ella nunca creyó alcanzar esa estatura, imaginaba sus días con un máximo de 1.60, y eso si le iba bien, pero así es la genética le juega bromas a la gente y ser alto de chico no asegura una gran estatura en todos los casos, así como tampoco ser bajo en tu niñez te asegura una vida de "enanismo" dependiendo de los mas altos para alcanzar los estantes.

Los que se burlaron de ella cuando pequeña ahora le pedirían la "receta".

Y mientras nuestra bella amiga se dirige hacia su trabajo por las intrincadas calles de Tokio, al mismo tiempo, en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, la prensa y los medios se reúnen para recibir a una gran celebridad.

_Bien niños Este es el primer cap, espero les guste aquí tendremos elementos de nuestro mundo real mezclado con cosas que solo pasarían en la tele, pero esa es la idea meterlos en la fantasía sin sacarlos de su propio mundo, que sientan que casi el mundo del fic es el mismo en el que vivimos a diario y se sientan mas identificados y metidos en el, por eso no busquen muuucha lógica científica en el, así como tampoco sientan que están en un mundo 100 % irreal, mi idea es dejar volar la imaginación en este mundo, y que su compu sea el portal._

_Además les advierto que soy así, si hay un supuesto cabito suelto créanme todo tiene una razón, así que cuidado con la semántica cuando lean mis fics, y no lo olviden yo pongo las cosas por algo._

_Este fic lo quería hacer desde hace mucho pero no había tenido tiempo hasta ahora, pero aquí tomare en cuenta muchos elementos ignorados que nunca vi que tomaran en cuenta en otros fics o al menos nunca encontré uno que lo hiciera. Esta es como ya mencione mi historia, espero que la disfruten._

_Este fanfic debió salir hace más de 3 meses, pero no quería sacar solo un cap, quería sacar varios para que tuvieran la oportunidad de entender tantito la historia y por si me tardaba en actualizar, hace casi ya el mes que estaba listo para salir (3 semanas y media para ser mas exacta) pero mis actividades universitarias me tomar el tiempo completo y hasta ahora pude publicar, espero que lo disfruten y disculpen si me tardo en en actualizar. Pero aquí dejo algunos caps._

¿Recuerdan?, hace más de año y tres meses esta fue la presentación del fic, que tuve que retirar por algunos problemas, ahora lo vuelvo a subir, ya hay mas capítulos de los que se quedaron la ultima vez, los estaré subiendo tan rápido como pueda, ojala les guste y gracias a todos los que en ese entonces me apoyaron y lo siguen haciendo.


	2. Chapter 2

6:00 pm, un avión de la Japan Airlines aterriza en el aeropuerto internacional de Haneda, Tokio, la prensa y los medios de comunicación se agolpan en las entradas del aeropuerto esperando que el avión se detenga, está confirmado, ese es el vuelo 472, y no es un avión cualquiera, pues en su interior viaja una de las mas grandes y jóvenes celebridades de Japón y orgullo para su país.

Pero déjenme contarles un poco de esta joven celebridad para que conozcan un poco más su historia y su veloz llegada a la cima

Modelo desde muy joven, comienza a ascender en su carrera a los 16 años, abriéndose paso entre las grandes modelos y las grandes capitales de la moda, un suceso juvenil, que ha causado gran expectación por su gran talento y belleza a su, en ese entonces corta edad, esta por convertirse en la top model mas joven del ultimo siglo, sin embargo el destino y su país tienen otros planes para ella, antes de alcanzar la cima como modelo.

A sus 18 años sus amigas del colegio deciden inscribirla para Miss Japón, resultando ganadora de el titulo de "Miss Tokio" enviándola a competir en la final, para finalmente ser elegida Miss Japón y designada para representar a todo el Japón en Miss Universo, un reto bastante grande, pues los estándares de belleza del mundo nunca han incluido en sus listas las facciones orientales como símbolo de belleza, aun así todas las esperanzas de su país descansan en ella, y gane o no, representara dignamente a su país ante el mundo, es un orgullo y un honor para ella.

A su llegada al concurso causa sensación, no solo por su gran belleza si no por la rareza de sus ojos; Azules, un color poco común si no es que imposible en las mujeres orientales, además dotada de facciones tan finas que parecía tallada por un maestro artesano, como la mas bella muñeca de porcelana que colección en el mundo había tenido jamás.

Inmediatamente se pone en lo primeros lugares de preferencia del publico por internet, postulándose así como una de las candidatas mas fuertes a pelear por la corona.

Un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado curvas gráciles y generosas, aspecto de muñeca de porcelana, y un cabello negro azulado tan brillante y sedoso que la mismísima Naomi Campbell envidiaría, esta chica oriental es la favorita de muchos para llevarse la corona de Miss Universo.

Comienza la eliminatoria y pasa a las 15 semifinalistas, después logra meterse entre las 10, para dar un salto final hacia las 5, ahora tendrá que demostrar que no solo es bella si no inteligente y talentosa.

Las 5 responden a su correspondiente pregunta final, es el momento de decisión, la cuarta finalista es Colombia, se retira dando las gracias y el nombre de Brasil es anunciado como la tercera, quien se marcha del lugar con una sonrisa amable despidiéndose del publico, Corea es llamada a portar el tercer lugar, y la bella chica oriental sonríe despidiéndose de la audiencia y llevando en mano su ramo de flores.

Dos chicas, una corona, Venezuela, como casi siempre, y Japón, causando asombro por haber llegado tan lejos, nuestra chica japonesa no se siente muy segura, puesto que si hay un país muy fuerte en este concurso es precisamente este, Venezuela, y por lógica, lo mas probable es que ese país gane, la nipona tiene una pequeña esperanza de ganar, pero en realidad espera escuchar por todo el lugar resonar el nombre de Venezuela, no importa, llego muy lejos, a donde nunca había llegado una japonesa desde hace mucho, y le queda la alegría de llevar eso a su país, después de todo un segundo lugar para una Japonesa en Miss Universo no es nada despreciable.

Tomadas de las manos y con los ojos cerrados las chicas esperan oír el resultado final.

"And the winner of Miss Universe 2007 is…¡ JAPAN !"

Venezuela suelta sus manos y se aproxima para darle un abrazo y felicitarla, ella, esta en shock, todavía no sabe si escucho bien, y aunque los nombres Venezuela y Japón, no suenan ni por error tantito parecidos, ella no esta segura de haber escuchado bien, simplemente no se la cree, segundos de duda la paralizan para después mirar a Venezuela quien le da sinceras felicitaciones, y acto seguido y para acabar con sus dudas, Miss Universe 2006 aparece a su lado con la corona de Fénix ,poniéndola en su cabeza y coronándola así como la nueva Miss Universe 2007, mientras ella sonríe llena de gozo, todo Japón salta y brinca, al fin después de mas de 50 años una Nueva Miss Universo Japonesa nace esa noche.

A partir de ese día comienza su reinado, que aparte de la corona el lujoso departamento en Nueva York con vista al Central Park, el auto, el guarda ropa y el millonario contrato con Miss Universe , trae consigo una lluvia de contratos, ofrecimientos y becas para esta linda chica, quien ahora podrá estudiar actuación con todos los gastos pagos y mucho mas, aun que claro primero está su responsabilidad como la nueva reina de belleza, y comienza una larga glamorosa y altruista gira por todo el mundo, dividiendo su tiempo entre sus múltiples labores como reina y sus estudios y cursos que tiene que tomar para mejorar cada día cargando aun con su carrera, para la cual casi no le queda tiempo, mas sin embargo quiere sacar adelante. Y aunque a duras penas ahí va.

Así comienza su reinado, así sus primeros 3 meses, lo demás es un cuento muy largo un camino en el que se abre paso hacia la fama y la fortuna, subiendo en el camino mas peldaños hacia el triunfo.

Ahora que les he contado un poco sobre sus inicios volvamos a la época actual, en el aeropuerto, donde el vuelo 472 acaba de tocar tierra, portando a una de las más importantes top models no solo de Japón sino del mundo entero además de primera Miss Universo japonesa en mas de 50 años, mas la chica que baja esta noche del avión, ya no es solo la Ex Miss Universo que hace poco acaba de entregar la corona a una nueva reina, no, ahora es uno de los prospectos mas codiciados de Hollywood.

Acaba de terminar su primera película en Estados Unidos, la cual ha sido un éxito en ese país, y que esta próxima a ser exhibida en el resto del mundo, nominándola a un premio de la academia como "Mejor actriz revelación del año", y apenas comienza, por que ya se ve para esta joven talentosa venir un futuro lleno de grades éxitos fama y prosperidad. Incluso varias casas disqueras le han ofrecido contratos para grabar un disco, pero ella no esta muy segura, voz, la tiene, pero, aun no sabe bien si quiere entrar en el mundo de la música, ahora lo que más llama su atención es la actuación, ya que desea aplicar todo lo aprendido es sus estudios de actuación y después de haber grabado una película con mayor razón es ahora su principal interés, pero aun así una carrera como cantante no le es indiferente, y en verdad lo esta considerando.

El avión por fin se detiene y los pasajeros se alistan para bajar, la escalera se pega ajustándose muy bien al avión y los primeros pasajeros comienzan a bajar, pero entre ellos no esta a aquella a quien tanto esperan, todos salen, menos ella, después de unos segundos, los gritos del publico se hacen presentes y los flashes de las cámaras comienzan a estallar como una lluvia de estrellas brillando en Tierra para recibir a alguien muy especial, y ahí esta, la razón de los gritos, de las cámaras enloquecidas, Marina Ryuuzaky por fin se asoma en la puerta del avión, con una gran sonrisa saludando tanto a medios como a fans, comenzando su descenso del avión para enfrentarse al mar de gente en la entrada del aeropuerto.

Todos quieren tener sus primeras declaraciones, y las primeras son que la chica esta feliz de volver a casa después de tanto tiempo, y que esta feliz por se recibida de tal manera, pues la verdad no se lo esperaba, es emocionante, se abre paso entre la prensa y sus fans lo cuales nota al ingresar al aeropuerto.

Son muchos, incluso siente un poco de miedo pues la multitud siempre impone, y después de 15 minutos logra salir del lugar entrando a la limusina que ya la espera y voltea donde los guardias de seguridad forman una barrera que a duras penas retiene a la masa de que gente que le sigue y con una sonrisa dice adiós a sus fans y prensa que la despiden con sonrisas aplausos y mas flashes de cámaras.

Alejada ya un poco del aeropuerto y el bullicio, se toma un tiempo para suspirar y relajarse, ahh…. De nuevo en casa…

Había sido un año bastante ajetreado, de aquí para allá, pero lo había disfrutado, había conocido gran parte del mundo había ayudado a otros, había estado en muchísimos eventos de gran importancia, había estado incluso con la realeza de distintos países, departido con Presidentes, con altos mandatarios del mundo, con celebridades de todo el planeta, había echo amigos, conocido contactos, había echo muchas cosas, había incluso cantado al lado de Celine Dion en un concierto por los niños, donde asistieron varias celebridades, en un momento Celine los había invitado a subir al escenario no con el afán de mostrar sus grandes voces, sino simplemente de divertirse y cantar con ella, solo un pedacito de la canción cada uno, muchas de las celebridades desafinaron, sin embargo cuando la canción termino y era tiempo de seguir con el concierto, al ver a Marina ahí decidió que una Miss universo no podía dejar de cantar en ese momento, la intención era que cantara solo un pedacito de la entrada de la canción con ella, no importa que desafinara, pero gustó su voz tanto al publico, y sorprendió a Celine, que decidió que Marina debía cantarla entera con ella.

Sorprendió a todos, por que si bien las japonesas tienes voces muy lindas y tiernas, comparadas con las potentes voces occidentales, la mayoría de voces asiáticas pasan a ser, suaves, débiles y en algunos casos hasta chillonas, pero Marina era una de esas sorpresas que tiene oriente, con una voz potente clara y fuerte, haciéndonos recordar a grandes voces orientales como la de Coco Lee o que asemejan mas a la potencia de cantantes occidentales, después que terminara su dueto, tomo su asiento en el concierto y Celine cantó muchos de sus éxitos para deleite del publico, finalizando con gran ovación.

Después de esto muchas disqueras quisieron contratarla, pero, Marina insegura de aceptar o no, rechazo las primeras propuestas, pero las disqueras no se dieron por vencidas y aun ahora la quieren con ellos.

Y después de tanto y tanto, en casa otra vez…. Pero, ¿por cuanto? Se preguntó, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no tendría mucho tiempo de disfrutar su país, desde antes de su llegada ya tenia pactadas un sinfín de entrevistas con diversos programas de Japón tanto de radio como de televisión, hoy era un echo que no dormiría temprano ni tampoco tendría unos segundos de descanso, apenas bajara de la limo para ir a su cuarto de hotel, solo tendría tiempo para cambiarse y salir de nuevo, una estación de radio la esperaba y ya mas entrada la noche, los programas de televisión la esperaban, y al día siguiente sería lo mismo, ah la vida de una celebridad, dormir poco y trabajar mucho, a veces cansaba de verdad, daban ganas de terminar junto con su reinado con todo ese trepidante mundo de compromisos y "glamour", de verdad había habido ocasiones en que habia deseado tirar la toalla, pero en ese entonces no podía aunque quisiera, y ahora que finalmente era libre, no quería, era difícil pero estaba cumpliendo sus sueños, incluso mas de los que alguna vez imagino.

Ah, aun así en ese momento su único sueño y deseo era, soñar… mas precisamente dormir, rio por lo bajo ante el juego de palabras de su mente, pero en verdad su único "sueño" su único deseo en ese momento era dormir. Toda la semana anterior había estado durmiendo un promedio de 3 a 4 horas diarias, el día anterior a su llegada solo había dormido 2 y en el avión no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, muchos compromisos que revisar le habían impedido dormir cuando los otros pasajeros lo hacían.

Pese a todo tenia que admitirlo, uno de sus mayores deseos había sido ser una chica independiente y autosuficiente, después de darse cuenta que había sido muy inmadura y codependiente en su adolescencia, sus amigas siempre preocupándose por ella, sus padres consintiendo su mas mínimo capricho, el amor y cuidado de sus amigas y familiares alimentando su ego inconscientemente y la arrogancia de su corazón, no es que fuera una chica arrogante, la arrogancia no es siempre ser déspota con los demás o sentirse superior, un corazón arrogante es aquel que asume que los demás le deben amor y cuidados, un corazón que comienza a envanecerse por el amor que otros le profesan, un corazón que se atiene, un corazón que por consecuencia se vuelve cobarde envuelto en un manto falso de bravura o "valentía", y Marina lo notó, y no, no quería ser así, no quería ser una carga para los demás, no para las personas que amaba, no quería convertirse en la vacía y superficial niña rica hija de "papá", no quería ser como esas chicas que se movían en su circulo social y que tanto había despreciado de pequeña por ser tan vacías y vanas, de niña se había prometido así misma nunca ser como ellas, y de adolecente, se estaba convirtiendo en una, una niña mimada, una niña sobre protegida, una cobarde, eso era lo que mas odiaba, los cobardes, la cobardía y a las chicas cobardes e incapaces de salir adelante por si solas. No podía ser, se estaba convirtiendo en algo de lo que mas odiaba, y se estaba comenzando a odiar a sí misma.

Un día notó que era cobarde, cobarde para enfrentarse a las situaciones de la vida sola, y eso, no va con la naturaleza de nuestra querida chica, así que se decidió a enfrentar sus miedos y a pelear por si misma, recuperar la niña valiente e independiente que había sido cuando sus tiernos 6, sus 11 sus 12, sus 13. Sus 14…ahí había comenzado todo, se atuvo tanto al amor de quienes la rodeaban que perdió piso por un momento, sus 14….

Ah que edad aquella,….. y que recuerdos tan mas nefastos, no valía la pena pensar en eso, la peor etapa de su vida, en todos los sentidos, y esa actitud, ah, no podía creer que hubiera estado apunto de convertirse en eso, fue por eso que decidió que no sería la rica heredera que solo extiende la mano para pedir, que no sabe lo que es tener dinero ganado con propio esfuerzo y decir con orgullo " esto es mío, yo me lo compre" , poder darse pequeños lujos fruto de su propio esfuerzo, no con esto les quiero decir que ella soñara con ser una independiente joven asalariada, no, por que Marina es mujer de vuelos altos, ella quería ser millonaria sí, por que no es tonta, pero, hacer su propia fortuna ella misma, por eso cuando el empleo de modelo surgió no dudo en aceptarlo, pues era buena paga, y parecía ser poco trabajo, pronto se daría cuenta que una modelo no trabaja poco, sin embargo, tiempo después de dedicarse a eso y conocer el lado "malo" del modelaje, decidió que no era tan malo, además le aseguraba poder independizarse mas rápido de lo que hubiera podido con un trabajo normal, pues como ya lo mencione la paga era buena, pero en ese momento Marina estaba muy lejos de saber los alcances que su empleo como modelo tendría, lejos estaba de saber que ese empleo la proyectaría como chica independiente mas rápido de lo que ella había pensado, la primera pasarela que tuvo fue modesta, en una expo para bodas, no era una modelo conocida, era solo… una modelo mas, pero esa pasarela, esa pequeña pista iluminada con pequeños focos blancos, pondría sus pies en el camino del éxito y esos primeros 40 pasos que dio a lo largo de esta, serían los primeros 40 pasos hacia la cúspide del éxito.

No había marcha atrás, sin saber, su camino había comenzado…..

Chofer: Señorita, ya llegamos.

Una devaneante Marina perdida en sus pensamientos reacciona ante lo dicho, como despertar de un sueño, baja del auto, y es recibida por más luces de flash que estallan frente sus ojos, flashes que a cualquier persona normal le hubieran causado un gran dolor en los ojos, a ella.., a ella ya no le hacían ni cosquillas, esta ya tan acostumbrada que incluso juraba que podía verlos en la oscuridad y que estos le iluminaban la habitación oscura en que estuviera, varias veces había reído ante este pensamiento, parecía jugarse bromas así misma, y con quien más jugaría si no con ella, pues aunque rodeada de gente, al final del día, estaba sola… aunque eso no la molestaba, al contrario, disfrutaba de la soledad y el silencio, de la paz que las pocas horas de soledad en su cuarto fuera de hotel o de donde fuera le brindaban.

Había aprendido a disfrutarse a sí misma, cosa que casi nadie hace, nunca nos valoramos a nosotros mismos, habría que tomar su ejemplo y pasar tiempo de calidad con nosotros, así tal vez podríamos ser mejores con los demás. Pues aunque estaba con ella misma todo el tiempo (como nos pasa a todos) casi siempre estaba centrada en aquellos que la rodeaban (como nos pasa a todos), así que el poco tiempo que estaba sola, era para "Marina", consentirse un poco ella sola no estaría mal.

Sonrío, mando besos, saludo, todo lo ya consabido que debe hacer una celebridad frente a cámaras y fans, y así entro a su hotel donde fue recibida como de la realeza y llevada a su habitación, una vez ahí fue dejada sola para que pudiera relajarse, ah, ojala fuera así, sabia que solo tenia tiempo para cambiarse y salir de nuevo.

Una vez lista, llamó a recepción y pido que la sacaran por otro lugar donde no la vieran partir, la verdad… no tenia ganas de enfrentar a los medios.

Y así todo el personal comenzó con su operativo VIP, era algo para lo que ya estaban entrenados si se podía decir así, pues siendo uno de los hoteles mas prestigiosos de todo Japón y uno de los 3 mejores de Tokio, albergaban a muchas celebridades, tanto nacionales como extranjeras y habían aprendido maniobras de "escape" y muchas otras cosas que venían y eran requeridas con las celebridades.

Marina salió por una puerta especial y su auto emprendió camino hacia una de las estaciones de radio mas importantes, que tenia sus oficinas y cabinas en la Torre de Tokio, ah… la Torre de Tokio, hace tanto que no estaba ahí, un sentimiento cálido le invadió al pensar en la Torre, mas no por lo que ustedes podrían pensar, No, el sentimiento que la invadió fue mas bien de amor al hogar, a su patria, la Torre de Tokio era un edificio emblemático de esta ciudad, al que toda su gente le tenia mucho cariño, también representante de Japón, este edificio era especial para su gente, era un sentimiento cariñoso el que la llenaba al pensar en esa Torre, su casa, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, la Torre que tanto quiso cuando era una pequeña niña, la que una vez casi odio cuando adolescente, la que hoy volvía a ser su querida Torre de Tokio, emblema de su querida ciudad natal.

Mientras el carro recorría las siempre llenas calles de Tokio, ella miraba por la ventana perdiéndose en las imágenes que veía, en casa al fin pero, ni siquiera podría disfrutarla, pues en 2 días tendría que irse de nuevo, Londres la esperaba con la premier de su primera película, y… tantas cosas más, no podría visitar a sus padres, pero, de seguro no les caería de raro que no lo hiciera, pues desde que ella había decidió ser independiente se habían estado haciendo a la idea de que algún día ella dejaría "el nido", pero no pensaban que lo haría tan pronto, y menos, que sería quien es ahora, con toda esa fama como compañera, alejándola para siempre de ellos, pues después de haber probado la libertad, ya nada sería lo mismo con ella.

Ya no era más "su niña", ya no era "su Marina", ahora Marina pertenecía a su carrera, a su público, sus padres ya sospechaban que no iría a visitarlos, de seguro no tendría tiempo, ya sabían que así era la vida de una celebridad.

Además Marina ya no deseaba estar cerca de ellos como antes, lo extrañaba sí, los quería sí, pero ahora, era distinto, ya no se sentía la niñita de mamá y papá , ahora era una mujer echa y derecha, sí, una mujer, a tan joven edad, pero es que la vida le había enseñado mucho, mucho, lo que nunca hubiera aprendido pegada a las faldas de su madre, había enfrentado la vida desde joven, había entrado en el poderoso mundo del espectáculo a una joven edad, por que aunque era un mundo de "privilegiados" no quería decir que fuera bello en su totalidad, porque detrás de los brillantes trajes, las joyas y relumbrantes diamantes, la adoración del publico, la vida de "reina", detrás de todo eso había una contra parte, sí, ese mundo tenia su lado oscuro, y no saben cuan oscuro podía llegar a ser, lo importante era saber manejarse en el, sin mancharse de sombras en el camino, pasar flotando como la niebla, y no fundirse en la oscuridad, verla desde lejos, pero pegarte lo mas posible a la luz, pero eso ella nunca lo diría, ningún artista lo haría, pues Marina prefería que la gente siguiera pensando que era un mundo de sueños, de fantasías echas realidad, un mundo casi mágico con el que todos sueñan, una maravillosa vida que todos quisieran tener, que sueñen, pues ese era el trabajo de ella y de todos sus iguales, entretener, dar alegría, proporcionar sueños y felicidad a la gente, no iba a destruir ese mundo hablando de su cara oculta, después de todo, no era tan malo, solo era tan malo como tu lo permitieras, el relumbrante mundo de la TV….. pero así como las legendarias Geishas, hay mundos que sin sus secretos no pueden sobrevivir, y el mundo del espectáculo, era uno de ellos, si se revelaran todas sus verdades, se destruiría como frágil cristal, rompiendo los pocos sueños e ilusiones que la gente aun conservaba, en este mundo, soñar se ha vuelto algo muy raro, ya no sueñan con mundos mágicos mas allá de las fronteras del reino humano, ya no sueñas siquiera con ser alguien especial, ya solo la gente sueña con lo que ve en la Tele, fantasea con ser un artista, llevar la vida de una Top Model siempre tratada como diva, emblema de belleza, ser amada como la actriz de tal novela, tener la mansión de ese actor. A veces ya no tienen confianza en si mismos, pierden las esperanzas y la ilusión y en este bello mundo en el que todos han dejado de soñar, de creer, aparece la tele, impulsándolos a lograr sus sueños, las canciones lo dicen, las historias de la tv lo cuentan, historias de sueños hechos realidad, aun que sean solo unas novelas, pero gracias a estas la gente dice, "si ellos lo lograron, por que yo no he de poder?", y fuertes con esa nueva ilusión emprenden camino, muchos dicen que la tv y el radio no traen nada bueno, pero, al contrario, son una gran fuerza para este mundo, para bien o para mal, tu decides.

Sí, ese mundo de sueños, de fantasías, de ilusiones, debía seguir en pie para todos_," siempre hay un nuevo día y mientras los medios estén ahí para recordárselo al mundo, nosotros, los artistas, seguiremos adelante, por que por algo nos llaman artistitas, hacer feliz es un arte, y si en el camino podemos serlo nosotros también, por que no hacerlo?"_

Era verdad lo que ella decía, se había vuelto mas sabia, pues ser sabio no significa tener una larga barba, ser viejo y haber leído muchos libros, era aprender de la vida en cada paso, aprender a observar, a escuchar de verdad no solo oír, no solo mirar.

Era mas madura, había aprendido de responsabilidades, había aprendido lo que era disciplina, eso no quiere decir que obedeciera cada orden como robot, no, era disciplinada sí, pero consigo misma, en ese mundo de la farándula solo hay dos caminos, o los chicos maduran mas rápido, o se pierden en el volviéndose esclavos de su propia arrogancia e inconsciencia, crecen como personas, o se vuelven idiotas inmaduros, se vuelven Mujeres y Hombres, o se quedan en la faceta de chiquillos berrinchudos y consentidos.

Es un mundo difícil para quienes entrar a el muy jóvenes, para quienes aun no se han formado una identidad, para quienes aun no se conocen a sí mismos, para quienes son jóvenes e inexpertos, solo los más inteligentes salen avantes y ese fue el caso de nuestra Marina, sin mas dirección que la suya propia, supo encontrar su rumbo, sin perderse en el laberinto del ego, y sin seguir por los oscuros atajos que ese mundo puede presentarte.

Llegan a su destino en la Torre, la entrevista transcurre rápido, y ella esta de nuevo en el auto, su gran limosina negra, su compañera en su corta estancia en Tokio, a pesar de haber otros autos de lujo a su disposición, a ella desde pequeña le habían gustado las limosinas, le parecían clásicas y elegantes además de "bonitas" como las llamaba cuando niña, y así se dirige a otros programas, y de nuevo en el auto, todo pasa tan rápido que, sin dar opción a pensar siquiera, esta de nuevo ahí, en el auto, siempre lo mismo, los autos en los que ha viajado han sido mas su casa que ningún otro lugar en el que haya estado, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo ahí después de los programas y eventos a los que asiste, ahí se despeja un poco el tiempo que dure el trayecto a su destino; a su hotel o departamento, solo llega, y no todas la noches, a dormir, no tenia idea que ser una celebridad fuera tan pesado, lo imaginaba claro, pero vivirlo era otra cosa y conforme mas famosa te vuelves menos tiempo descansas, mas difícil es todo, contrario a los que pensaría la gente, pues hay mas trabajo, mas compromisos mas de todo, menos de tiempo para ti.

A pesar de todo, quería aprovecharlo mientras que fuera famosa, mientras que esto durara, pues es lo mejor para los jóvenes artistas, aprovechar su juventud y su fama, y después retirarse en toda su gloria, eso era lo que tenia planeado Marina retirarse cuando aun fuera una de las grandes, no iba a esperar a que su carrera fuera en declive hasta tocar fondo, no quería terminar como otras grandes leyendas, en fiestas, escándalos, y cuando todo hubiera caído, tratar de seguir volando sin alas, provocando escándalos en busca de llamar la atención, destruyendo su propia leyenda, arrastrando sus logros por el lodo, decepcionando a la gente que había creído en ellas, que les había seguido que les había convertido en un icono a seguir, destruyéndolo todo.

No definitivamente ella no haría tal cosa, sería honesta consigo misma y por consiguiente con su publico, por eso ella se cuidaba de no tener nada que ver con escándalos y ella misma no los provocaba, estaba orgullosa de ser reconocida por sus logros y no por sus escándalos y que cada vez que alguien la entrevistaba era para saber de su carrera, no para preguntarle de algún tórrido y escandaloso romance como pasaba con muchas otras.

Una imagen perfecta, una carrera muy bien cuidada, pero lo que mas orgullo y felicidad le daba a Marina es que todo eso era cierto y no solo una pantalla para cubrir una vida de falsedad.

Al fin, su última cita en la noche, la gran televisora, la más importante de Tokio y de Japón.

Camina por los pasillos pasando foro tras foro, hasta llegar a ese que ya la esperaba, un ramo de flores, gritos, aplausos, ya la esperaban dentro, el mejor cantante, el mas importante conductor, regalos de los fans, una gran audiencia, una lluvia de flores a su entrada en el escenario, todo esto para recibir a la "Joya de oriente", sobrenombre que se había ganado en el mundo debido a su gran belleza y talento, "la joya de Oriente" así la habían llamado los medios de comunicación extranjeros, así se había quedado de manera oficial.

"La joya de oriente", aun que se le comparaba con Adriana lima solo por el echo de que las dos tenían cabello oscuro y ojos claros y belleza exótica, Marina era puesta en rango de belleza junto a mujeres como la bellísima ex -Miss Mundo Aishwaria Rai, y eso era hablar de palabras mayores, y había incluso quienes se atrevían a decir que Marina había superado a la misma Aishwaria quitándole su hasta ahora invicto titulo de "la mujer mas bella del mundo", cosa a la que ni Marina ni Aishwaria daban importancia, pues ambas se llevaban muy bien, porque entre misses siempre se conocen, y estas dos, si bien no habían tenido tiempo de hacerse amigas, ambas se caían muy bien.

Y aun que hay muchas mujeres de esa talla, son solo pocas las que pueden darse a conocer en el mundo, ya que si todas las grandes bellezas de este planeta tuvieran la suerte de darse a conocer, muchas se unirían a las filas de Aishwaria , y de esas pocas afortunas Marina era una de esas bellezas con suerte, lo sabía, así que nunca se sintió una mujer extremadamente bella, aun cuando lo es, nunca se envaneció de su titulo, cosa curiosa pues de chica solía ser muy vanidosa, pero ahora había cambiado, ya no era la misma, y está feliz por eso, y pese a su gran belleza ella siempre se ha sentido una chica común.

Aunque no tan común, pues se dice de una chica "común" que sueña con casarse y tener hijos, gran error, no todas las chicas pensamos igual, habemos algunas independientes que saben que una mujer es mas que un vientre y la esposa ideal, hay mucho mas que dar, hay muchas que ni siquiera sueñan con tener hijos, no es su meta, y no es su meta casarse. Simplemente no es su felicidad y aunque muchos hombres renieguen y no lo quieran aceptar, es así.

Y Marina era de esas, de adolecente su mayor sueño fue convertirse en una linda novia, pero, ¿Qué es una novia?, muchas chicas se dejan llevar por la ilusión, sobretodo cuando son adolecentes, y ¿que es una ilusión? Es algo irreal, maravilloso tal vez pero falso como los espejismos en el desierto, y aunque el corazón le da otro significado sentimental a la palabra "ilusión", la verdad es que su significado literal es Irreal. Y eso ocurre con muchas chicas a quienes les llenan la cabeza desde pequeñas, a quienes la sociedad bombardea con la farsa de "el destino de una mujer", a quienes entrenan desde pequeñas regalándoles bebes plásticos, parejitas de ken y barbie con un pequeño altarcito incluido, y sobretodo el hermoso vestido de novia, ahí es donde se pierde la razón, en ese blanco brillante, la cola arrastra a la conciencia y el velo cubre la realidad, ahí se pierde la mujer, por que para muchas chicas una boda es: una gran fiesta, un novio guapo, la noche en que las miradas son solo para ella, el día que se convierte en reina por un día, el vestido, ah… el vestido, el mayor responsable de todo esto, el vestido, como cuento de hadas la princesa blanca que baja del cielo, el día mas feliz de su vida, pero ¿lo es?¿ saben que hay detrás de todo esto? ¿Que pasa cuando los invitados se van? ¿Cuando las luces se apagan? ¿Cuando el silencio llega?, cuando aunque suene chusco, descubres a tu flamante esposo sentado en el baño mientras que al mismo tiempo haciendo gala de "destreza" lava sus dientes? ¿Que pasa cuando tu maquillaje cae? ¿Cuando ya no eres la diosa perfecta de hace unas horas vestida de reina? ¿Cuando al día siguiente ya no eres reina si no esclava? ¿Que pasa cuando conoces tus responsabilidades?¿ cuando te das cuenta que no es el hombre perfecto? ¿Cuando se da cuenta que no eres lo que el pensaba? ¿Cuando enfrentas tus nuevas responsabilidades?. Cuando el glamor se acaba…

Casarse es más que solo una fiesta, más que solo un vestido, es más de lo que alguna vez piensas en realidad,

No es sencillo formar una familia, es por eso que tantos matrimonios fracasan, se casan ilusionados mas nunca consientes, y los hijos, traer un hijo al mundo no es cosa de juego, y sin embargo muchos lo hacen llenando al mundo de gente irresponsable, resentida, falta de amor, gente a la que nadie educo por que no supo como hacerlo, por que creyó que era fácil traerlos al mundo y nunca pensó en la responsabilidad que esto representaba.

No se puede jugar con eso ni tomarlo a la ligera, el matrimonio es un enorme compromiso y una gran responsabilidad, que muy pocos realmente están dispuestos y capacitados para enfrentar, llena de ratos buenos y malos, no todo es color de rosa, en general es mas color gris, monótono, pues muchos no saben jugar con los colores de la vida, sonara triste, los soñadores quizá no lo acepten pero es la realidad.

Y Marina quien ya había vivido mas de lo que cualquier chica de su edad, se daba cuenta que ella había vivido también con esa falsa idea de la fiesta y el vestido blanco, ah sí y novio guapo, ¿guapo? Esa era la única cualidad que cuando niña veía en su príncipe azul, jaja, si es curioso, pero la mujer cuando piensa en la boda casi nunca piensa en el novio ficticio que imaginan tener, olvidan que es un ser humano con errores y defectos, en ese momento de fantasías el novio es lo que menos importa, por que el protagonista es el vestido y su coprotagonista la gran fiesta.

Y en cuanto a tener hijos, no ni de niña había soñado con eso, solo había soñado con ser "una linda novia" literalmente, ese era todo su sueño, ahora veía que en la vida había mas que eso, además instinto maternal nunca había tenido, le molestaba mucho que la gente dijera "es el sueño de toda mujer" ¡JA¡ quienes eran esas personas para atreverse a asegurar lo que una mujer quería y peor, a generalizarlo, y luego lo peor, los hombres que no lo aceptaban, no les convenía, criticando a esa clase de mujeres diciendo que no eran mujeres esas que no deseaban matrimonio y un hijo, que eran malas mujeres, que eran unas resentidas con la vida, ¡Por Dios! Pensar diferente y ser diferente no la hacia un monstro ni le quitaba su estatus de mujer ni mucho menos la degradaba, pero como recordaba había visto en una novela mexicana de época, a un personaje masculino diciendo "si las mujeres se revelan… ¿quien nos va a atender?, ¿quien va a cuidar de nosotros?", si al hombre no le convenía eso, es por eso que seguían con esa mentalidad retrograda que no es digna de nuestra época, y lo que había arrastrado a su propio país a hacer campañas televisivas recordándole a la mujer lo "maravilloso" que era ser madre, y además haciendo nuevas leyes que facilitaran el matrimonio con extranjeros, antes casi satanizados, todo por el terror de su gobierno de perder el poder reproductivo de sus mujeres y de quedarse sin población, por que esto era verdad, era un echo que estaba aconteciendo en Japón, la mujeres comenzaban cada vez mas a independizarse y ahora preferían mas una carrera que un marido, cosa que no le gustó al gobierno, ah, sentía vergüenza de que su país hubiera caído tan bajo, la mujer decide, no tenían por que persuadirla ni bombardearla con anuncios cursis y ridículos de la esposa y la madre perfecta, además aun quedaban muchas chicas tontas que solo buscaban un buen marido y nada mas en esta vida.

En un santiamén, el programa había terminado, y de vuelta a la limo, de vuelta al silencio, y a sus pensamientos, era como si cuando bajaba del auto ponía pausa sobre las cosas que meditaba, y cuando volvía a entrar al auto, pusiera play de nuevo, estaba siempre concentrada en lo que hacia, si estaba en un programa su mente estaba ahí y hasta lo disfrutaba, pero al volver a la soledad, volvía a sus meditaciones, meditando sobre la vida, sobre los acontecimientos del día, sobre cosas grandes, sobre cosas pequeñas, siempre en silencio consigo misma, solo cuando estaba sola en casa, se desatrampada un poco y bailaba y brincaba con su música favorita, haciendo mil y un desfiguros, pero ante el mundo era una chica de modales refinados, sin ser claro está, una perfeccionista sin gracia, puesto que le gustaba bromear y pasársela bien donde estuviera, pero con mesura, sin caer en los ridículos.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hotel directo a su habitación, casi sin darse cuenta de a que ahora había bajado del carro y puesto un pie en el ascensor, como en automático, apenas se daba cuenta de que iba caminando y de repente, ahí estaba frente a la puerta de su cuarto, y sin pensar siquiera su mano se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su habitación, y se disponía a descansar, cuando se quito su suave abrigo de piel negro, fue como volver a la realidad, aunque nunca había salido de ella, parecía haber estado flotando todo este tiempo entre la realidad el cielo y el suelo, …_"ahh he estado muy pensativa últimamente" _pensó para si un poco extrañada, y es que era verdad las 3 ultimas semanas había estado muy pensativa, se perdida en su mente en largas platicas acerca de todo, a veces, acerca de nada, eso era raro, llevaba una vida exitosa que la hacia feliz y siempre le mantenía la mente ocupada en nuevos proyectos y cosas que realizaba en la actualidad, era feliz, entonces… ¿Por qué?...

De quera feliz no había duda, pero… bien tal vez era la nostalgia de volver a casa.

Ahora solo quería dormir, estaba realmente cansada, aun así se dio un buen baño para relajarse y prepararse para dormir, estaba cepillando su suave y brillante cabello negro azulado; era curioso como cambiaban las cosas con el paso del tiempo, las maravillas del cuerpo humano, veía su brillante cabello azul oscuro que tanto le gustaba y ahora mas, pues estaba mas feliz con este nuevo color oscuro que la naturaleza le había dado, además que hacia resaltar aun mas sus ojos.

Le había pasado lo que a todos los niños les pasa, de pequeños nacen con un color de cabello clarito y conforme van creciendo, este se obscurece hasta tomar su tono, en algunos se vuelve varios tonos mas oscuro, en otros el cambio es tan sutil que casi pareciera que no cambio nada, y en su caso, su Azul cielo que había conservado claro a una edad mas allá de lo normal, se había comenzado a tornar oscuro a sus 15 años cada vez mas hasta llegar al tono actual, los medios discutían en que si era negro muy azulado o un azul muy oscuro, como fuera, su nuevo tono, Negro azulado o azul oscuro intenso, como lo quieran llamar, le había valido contratos millonarios con las mas reconocidas compañías de Shampoo del mundo, sobre todo aquellas que tenían en sus especialidades un Shampoo para cabello negro o extra brillante y sedoso. Todas querían ese raro y perfecto cabello como emblema de las maravillas que su producto podía brindar al cabello femenino.

Si le preguntan a Marina ella dirá que tiene ambos colores, pues mientras en la oscuridad se ve un negro lustroso con destellos azules, en el sol o con los reflectores, el azul se intensifica en todo su poder haciéndola lucir una cabellera unas veces azul rey, otras azul zafiro, otras azul intenso según el tipo de luz que bañe su cabello. Sin embargo siempre un azul muy oscuro pero radiante.

Una ultima mirada a la chica en el espejo, no reconocía en ella a la Marina de antes, ahora veía a la Marina verdadera, sin nada que ocultar sin apariencias que guardar, sin esa vanidad desbordada que antes regia su vida, esta Marina, le gustaba más, con una sonrisa se despidió de su reflejo para meterse en la cama, mañana sería un nuevo día.

1:30 a.m. Tokio, Japón.

Y mientras esto era lo que ocurría en Japón…

Hasta aquí este cap chicos, ahora les informo, que los nombres tanto de la aerolínea como de el aeropuerto son ciertos así como la importancia que tienen en Japón.

La información respecto a las primera mis Japonesa que mencionó aquí también es real así que este fic es en cierto modo también informativo, ya que desde 1957 Japón no había tenido una Miss Universo.

Hay muchos que se pueden ofender respecto a lo del matrimonio pero es la verdad, ni niego que si haya en este mundo matrimonios felices, pero seamos sinceros, son muy pocos, la mayoría que siguen juntos lo hacen por costumbre o el que dirán, por los grandes clásicos "no se lo voy a dejar a la otra" o el " mía o de nadie", nadie es de la propiedad de nadie, y si ya no se quieren lo mejor es acabar por lo sano, y los hijos tienen que entender esto, no pueden ser egoístas pretendiendo que los padres sigan juntos solo por que ellos (los hijos), así lo desean para su "estabilidad moral".

No juzgo a nadie los que quieran casarse o tener hijo pues muy respetada su decisión pero eso no significa que todos tengamos que entrar al redil de una falsa sociedad que nos impone cosas y no nos permite ser libres.

Y chavas todas aquellas que piensen como Marina, no están solas, hay muchas así y no tengan temor de decir lo que piensan, eso o las hace anormales o diferentes, es mas bien el temo a romper con viejas costumbres que el hombre impuso a la mujer, que Dios le haya regalado el don de dar vida, no significa que sea su obligación, es por eso que también nos dio libre albedrio para hacer lo que nosotros decidamos y si el es el primero en respetarlo por que los demás han de juzgarnos o criticarnos.

Repito con este fic no ofendo a nadie, y es muy respetada la idea de cada quien así como pedimos respeto para las demás ideas, no quiero que esto sean foro de debate, es un fic así que no se lo tomen apecho ni como ofensa personal, por que en primera aquí no se ofende a nadie así que céntrense por favor.

La telenovela ala que marina hace referencia es "Amor real", frase dicha por "Humberto Peñalver", y respecto a lo de la campaña en Japón para que las mujeres recuerden lo bello que es ser madre y las facilidades de matrimonio con un extranjero es cierto yo leí la noticia y unos amigos que viven allá me lo confirmaron, eso fue cierto por eso lo metí aquí, como les dije, este fic en cierto modo es un poco….informativo por así decirlo, pero no quiere decir que fuera creado con el fin de ser periódico, este es un fic para que se diviertan.


	3. Chapter 3

Y mientras eso ocurría en Japón, al otro lado del mundo, en una universidad inglesa, dentro de su campus, en los cuartos para alumnos, una rubia ordenaba algunas cosas.

(4:30 p.m. Londres, Inglaterra.)

"Anny what are you doing?" – decía una rubia a otra.

"Just checking out this things I'm taking to Tokyo"

"Souvenirs?"

" Kind of…"

"Nice ¿when do you leave?"

" Tonight"

"Tonight? I thought you were leaving tomorrow¡"

" Jajaja no, I leave TODAY jaja"

" Ooooh, I'm gonna miss you" – dice la rubia inglesa abrasando cariñosamente a Anais.

" Me too, but hey come on, it's just one week"

" Enough to drive me crazy, you know you are my best friend"

" But you still got Hanna, Eileen, Jade, Leona, Kuniko and the rest of the team ^^ even Emily"

" No one's like you ^^ … and you know I hate Emily"

" Well, I'll be back in a week"

" And?... What am I supposed to do that week?"

" Don't know, party with the girls"

"Mmm… Sounds interesting, anyway won't be the same without you"

" I knowwwww ^^"

"There you go! Modest and humble!"

" Yeah…. That's me – dice Anais mirando al cielo y suspirando con orgullo.

Jane le lanza una almohada y ambas comienzan a reír.

" Well ¿can I help you to pack?"

" Oh no, thanks for your kindness but, I got almost everything ready"

" So… ¿at what time are you leaving ?"

" From here I leave five o'clock, and my flight leaves at 7:45 p.m."

" ¡My! it's 4: 35, you're almost gone. Oh I won't be here to say Good-Bye, I got an appointment at 4:50pm."

" Don't worry, I already said good bye to the others, you were the only one remaining"

" ¡Oh embarace me sister!"

Y de un brinco ambas se abrasan fuertemente

" Hey ¿are we Drake and Josh?"

"¿Ah? hahahahahaha, something like that, Ooooh I'm gonna miss you sooooo"

" Me too, but…you still got my picture" – dice cerrando los ojos con falsa resignación.

"Hahahahaha You see, ¿who's gonna make me smile?"

" ¿Have you ever seen Adam dancing? There's your answer"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha… oh, well it's 4:40, I barely have time to arrive in time to my appointment"

"Ok, take care and good luck" – le dice Anais.

"Thanks, the same for you, take a lot of care, don't get lose in the crowd, Shibuya cross can be very dangerous"- dice Jane sobreactuando.

"Don't you worry it's my city after all! jajaja I'll be fine I promise ^^"

" Ok, hey bring me something nice ¿ok? ^^"

"OK"

" Well I'm leaving now or I'll be late. Good luck I'll be waiting for you Anny"

Jane la amiga inglesa de Anais, se dirige hacia la puerta.

" Have a nice flight"

" Thanks, I hope so, the last I'm wishing for is a plane crash, ¿can you picture that? All my family happily wasting the money of my life insurance without my permission, while I'm in the other world penniless ^^"

Se puede escuchar como una ráfaga de aire frio cruza el cerebro de Jane, ese humor negro tan característico de su japonesa amig…

"O…K… bye^^" – se va finalmente.

" Ah… bien, salgo en menos de 25 minutos…qué hare mientras, ah será mejor que me vaya ahora mismo, si me quedo más tiempo en ésta habitación comenzare a sentir nostalgia antes de partir"

"Japón… otra vez regresare a ti. Ah, no me hace gracia alguna U.U"

Tomó sus maletas y salió del cuarto, caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la calle y tomó un Taxi, justo a tiempo, pues en cuanto subió al auto, comenzó a llover, parecía que el frio y nublado cielo de Londres se despedía de ella con una refrescante lluvia fría. Tal vez le enfriaría los pensamientos, pues regresar a Japón, en verdad no le hacía gracia alguna.

A decir verdad, cuando fue a vivir a Londres no estaba muy segura, pero ahora, lo sentía como su patria de verdad.

Aun lo recordaba, el día que dejó Japón, nevaba, sentía frio en el alma por dejar su país, pues una chica japonesa y tradicional como ella había sido criada, sentía miedo de una cultura nueva, pero, debía pensar en su padre, le habían ofrecido un nuevo empleo en Londres y no podía desaprovecharlo, el estaba de verdad emocionado, además creía que sus hijas tendrían mejor educción y mejores posibilidades de un trabajo mejor en un futuro por haber estudiado en el extranjero, pues como todo japonés, pensaba que ser cosmopolita era lo mejor. Anaïs no estaba segura, pero aun así como la niña buena y "perfecta" que antes solía ser, se sacrificó por él, además, eran ordenes de su padre, y en Japón, el padre es sagrado y su palabra es ley.

Cuando llegó, a pesar de tener calificaciones extraordinarias en ingles, se sentía insegura de hablar la lengua, así que por eso cometía muchos errores, además, en Japón es preferible tener un perfil bajo, es decir no llamar la atención, pero, aquí ella simplemente no podía evitarlo, pues una chica con facciones orientales, pelo Rubio y ojos verdes, era algo realmente extraño y por ende llamativo, todos creían que era mitad japonesa mitad occidental, pero la verdad es que no era así, ella era uno de esos milagros de la genética que hace sus locuras inexplicables. Anais y Lulu (kuu) habían sido la sensación de su escuela los primeros meses, ahora eran tratadas como todos, como chicas normales.

Anaïs se había sorprendido mucho de la amabilidad de sus compañeros, pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato. En Japón, los hombres son lo primero y hay una gran cultura de respeto hacia ellos, en pocas y sinceras palabras la mujer debe rendirles pleitesía a los hombres, y en casa, en verdad es el marido quien manda. Además los hombres japoneses son muy fríos, y como novios, son parcos y orgullosos, mostrar afecto no es cosa de "hombres" por allá, y ser atentos caballerosos o amables con una mujer, no es lo normal, al contrario quienes deben ser atentas son las mujeres y deben ser "caballerosas" con ellos, aunque suene raro, es un sarcasmo de una verdad que se vive en Japón todos los días, una realidad latente para sus mujeres. El hombre va primero.

Cuando Anaïs comenzó a salir, solía dejar que los hombres subieran primero al elevador, les cedía asientos en el metro, y hasta les daba paso algunas veces en la fila, eso de la fila parecía en verdad exagerado, pero ella había sido criada en extremo educada, y cuando digo en extremo, lo digo enserio, además que tenía la educación que una verdadera y TRADICIONAL MUJER JAPONESA DEBÍA tener. Así que ya se imaginaran lo que eso significaba.

Según su padre eso era lo mejor y le haría una mujer exitosa en Japón, de seguro sería un buen partido para cualquier rico empresario que necesitara a su lado a una mujer a la altura de su categoría, y su querida Anaïs sería un buen partido incluso para un príncipe heredero al trono japonés. No es que su padre fuera egoísta ni que quisiera venderla al mejor postor, NO, es sólo que él había sido educado a la escuela antigua por un padre muy estricto y tradicionalista japonés, de esos que se empeñaban en que el mundo occidental no debía corromper a su purísima y perfecta cultura japonesa, y en especial a la mujer, quien no debía dejarse envolver por las ideas occidentales que recién llegaban con más fuerza a Japón por los medios de comunicación. Además la abuela paterna de Anaïs había sido, como ya podrán imaginar por los gustos de su abuelo, una mujer 100% tradicional japonesa, sumisa, recatada y obediente, así que con mayor razón, para el padre de Anaïs esa era la figura de mujer perfecta por excelencia.

Y aun cuando era mucho menos estricto que su padre, se podía decir que hasta suave y cariñoso, quería que sus hijas siguieran "el buen camino" además que así preservarían el espíritu de la mujer japonesa lo cual era un gran aporte y un gran honor, y aun cuando quería que se superaran y tuvieran una carrera siempre las imaginaba como buenas esposas y madres felices.

¿Qué más puedes pedir de alguien que se crió con semejante visión de una cultura? El señor no era malo, sólo que tenía ideas arcaicas y a pesar de que como todo japonés quería ser cosmopolito, no dejaba de ser eso, un hombre Japonés.

Y Anaïs era su orgullo, amaba a Lulú, pero ásta había salido más a su querida esposa, era más liberal en comparación con Anaïs, y claro si le podemos llamar así, puesto que no era la clásica chica japonesa que sale a cantar karaoke con los amigos y andar de aquí para allá por todo Shibuya. Aun así, no era la estudiante perfecta, pues podía oscilar entre los nueves y los dieses incluso uno que otro 8, mientras que Anaïs era sólo de excelentes, menciones honorificas, 10'es y 100'es. Desde pequeña fue muy buena estudiante pero cuando comenzó a crecer, se le fue encasillando sin querer en una perfección de la que luego ya no pudo salir, los padres esperaban tanto de ella, que se sentía muy presionada, ya no tenía derecho vamos no digamos a reprobar, sino que incluso un 9 era algo de lo que no se podía dar el lujo, mientras que Lulú con el paso de los años hasta llegó a reprobar, lo cual no causo revuelo o interés alguno por parte de la familia, dándole a la chica derecho de sentirse más confiada y menos presionada, pero Anaïs debía ser perfecta, y hasta el hecho de que alguna vez levantara el tono de su voz más de lo usual cuando estaba molesta, asustaba a sus padres, llegando incluso a pensar que algo andaba mal con ella pues eso "no era normal". Y así pasaron los años desde su niñez hasta que una adolecente Anaïs de 16 años comenzó a sentir que se volvería loca, pues no era perfecta, es más era mala en deportes, lo que nunca había sido, pero ahora lo era, había llegado a odiar la escuela y ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta, ya no podía más, así que comenzó a descuidar más la escuela y a darse más tiempo para ella, no es que reprobara, pues ya era habito sacar buenas notas y estudiar, pero ahora, no le prestaría todo su tiempo libre a eso, estaba cansada de estar siempre en su cuarto estudiando sin derecho a ver la tv siquiera, mientras veía a Lulú salir con sus amigos por las tardes a divertirse por ahí, mientras que ella era perseguida por su madre con un libro de matemáticas o de alguna otra materia en su afán de convertir a su hija en la mejor de las mejores.

Se hartó, así que un día decidió ir a pasear sin avisar, y estuvo fuera toda la tarde, caminando, sintiendo la briza acariciar su rostro, así, libre de todo, de cuadernos, de tareas, ahora que lo pensaba se había perdido de tanto por estudiar que comenzaba a sentir el deseo de votar todo, y no asistir más a clases, eso era lo que sus padres habían logrado con tanta presión, que ella decidiera parar con todo eso. Ellos en su afán de convertirla en la mejor sólo habían logrado que ella no quisiera saber nada de estudios, escuela o carrera. Como se habían equivocado sus padres….

Caminó y caminó hasta que la noche cubrió toda Tokyo, entonces decidió volver a casa, y se dio cuenta que había caminado tanto sin rumbo que se había alejado mucho, más no se molestó en tomar el metro, decidió que volvería pie, y caminó lentamente en dirección a casa, no se daría prisa en volver.

Cuando al fin llegó, encontró una patrulla fuera de su casa, lo cual la asustó bastante, al estar cerca de la puerta vio a su madre llorando desconsolada al lado de su padre, y pensó lo peor, ¿qué habría pasado? un robo, o tal vez … _"¡Lulú!"_ había pensado con angustia, pero al llegar su madre corrió a abrazarla y su padre hizo lo mismo. Ahí se enteró de todo, pues todo este alboroto no era por su hermana, quien estaba en una fiesta con sus amigos, sino por ella, sus padres creían que había desaparecido, que había sido raptada, o que algo malo le había ocurrido, pues eran las 8:30pm y ella no había vuelto a casa, y lo peor ella NUNCA salía de casa, sus libros estaban intactos, así que algo malo debía haber ocurrido.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, después de disculparse y despedir a los policías, entraron a la casa y allí es donde la bomba estalló. Anaïs estaba harta y sólo quería que sus padres entendieran que ella era una persona normal, con errores y defectos, que no era perfecta y que estaba harta de aparentar serlo, sólo quería libertad, quería gritar, quería salir con amigos los cuales por causa de sus muchas tareas y deberes no tenía, quería salir a bailar, quería desvelarse y ¿por qué no? llegar muy noche a casa, hasta tirarse del bongie si eso era posible, no la habían dejado vivir su infancia, no la habían dejado vivir parte de su adolescencia, y era hora de que ella tomara las riendas de su vida, esa noche no sólo levantó la voz, sino que gritó, dijo todo lo que tenía guardado, hasta algunas palabras altisonantes mencionó, para terminar llorando de rabia y desesperación, sacó todo lo que llevaba dentro y en cierto modo, descansó.

Sus padres estaban muy sorprendidos y ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad de hablar, Anaïs no se los permitió, los había escuchado toda su vida, era tiempo que ellos la escucharan a ella.

Anaïs se fue a su cuarto sin esperar palabra de sus ahora perplejos padres, y se encerró para estar sola y poder tranquilizarse.

Mientras, cuando ellos salieron al fin del shock, hablaron sobre lo sucedió y se dieron cuenta de su gran error, lo único que habían logrado con todo eso, era hacer sentir miserable a su hija y que ésta quisiera echarlo todo por la borda, habían cometido un error muy grande y tratarían de repararlo.

Así que cuando el señor Hououji obtuvo esa nueva oportunidad de trabajo, no lo pensó 2 veces, pues las escuelas del extranjero no eran tan estrictas como las japonesas, sería un respiro para su hija, comenzar de nuevo en otra cultura más liberal, aunque la idea no le agradara del todo, precisamente por esa palabra "_liberal_", pero tenía más ventajas que desventajas en muchos aspectos para toda la familia así que estaría bien. Y si a fin de cuentas le haría bien a Anaïs bien valía la pena.

Ahora ella no era una alumna modelo ni mucho menos, era buena claro, pero no quería encasillarse en lo mismo otra vez, así que algunas veces que tuvo oportunidad de tener mención honorifica se abstuvo y permaneció feliz con sólo un 10 común, muchos dirían "que tonta" pero ella se entendía. Sólo se había esforzado el ultimo año y había hecho gala de sus dotes de buena estudiante para poder tener derecho a hacer el examen de una de las mejores y mas completas universidades de Londres, y había pasado el examen con excelente, pues en verdad deseaba entrar a esa universidad y quedarse en esa ciudad, y estar en la universidad sería una manera de afianzarse al país, pues como estudiante tenía más facilidades en su visa y pasaporte, además que si su padre decidía volver a Japón ella tendría un buen pretexto para quedarse.

Y no se equivocó, pues al poco tiempo que Anaïs había salido en listas su padre decidió que era hora de volver a Japón además de que su trabajo ahí había terminado, y era nuevamente trasladado a Japón.

Pero ella y Lulú decidieron quedarse, y sus padres no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar.

Ahora después de un Año, era tiempo de verlos de nuevo, era curioso, cuando había llegado solo había pensado en volver a casa, y ahora no quería irse pues Londres era su nueva casa, en la que se sentía libre y feliz, incluso llego a pensar que jamás se irían, los primeros meses tuvo miedo, luego se sintió cómoda, después comenzó a gustarle, incluso más de lo que ella misma quería admitir, al año sabía que este era el lugar en el que quería estar, quien lo hubiera pensado, ella que creyó que nunca encontraría más casa que Japón, y ahora, aun cuando todavía sentía cariño por Japón, no podía ni imaginarse a sí misma viviendo su vida ahí.

Ahora que era una chica más liberal, más segura de si misma, que veía que hombre y mujer eran iguales, no podría soportar los desplantes y la altivez de los japoneses hacia las mujeres, el solo echo de pensar que había que tratarlos como "señoritas" le enfermaba, ¿abrirle paso a un hombre? Bah, que cultura tan errada, y pensar que ella había nacido en esa misma cultura, tal vez rompería las ilusiones de su padre, pero no sería la esposa fiel y sumisa que él quería, es más ni siquiera estaba segura de querer casarse o tener hijos alguna vez. Ya la palabra de su padre no era ley, eran solo eso, palabras, respetadas claro, pero no por eso iba a hacer lo que el quisiera.

Pensaba en Japón como pensaría una extranjera. Ya no se sentía japonesa, ahora era solo ella misma, no definida por una nación si no por su propia mente y corazón. Es mas ya casi no hablaba japonés solo cuando era necesario para orientar a algún turista o ayudar a algún compañero de intercambio, había echo del ingles su lengua principal, e incluso, había adquirido el acento de forma natural, así que su japonés sonaba, alguna veces, como el de una extranjera.

Le agradaba la idea de ir a ver a sus padres, pero no la de mezclarse de nuevo entre esa sociedad machista. La consolaba el hecho de que solo sería una semana y que pronto estaría de regreso en Inglaterra, país del cual había conseguido la nacionalidad hacía solo 3 meses, lo cual la tenía muy contenta, pues ella era ya, oficialmente inglesa.

Llego al aeropuerto y después del chequeo de rutina se sentó a esperar su vuelo, mientras revisaba los recuerditos que llevaba para la familia, pues no tenía a nadie mas a quien visitar, los pocos amigos que había logrado hacer en Japón antes de ir a vivir a Londres, los había perdido por falta de contacto y la distancia.

Y aunque podemos pensar que hay 2 personas en especial que tal vez querría visitar, también ellas habían sido olvidadas hacia mucho tiempo. Primero por el cambio de país, luego por decisión propia, cuando recién había llegado no había tenido tiempo de intentar escribirles, es mas a su familia le había tomado 2 meses instalarse por completo en este nuevo país, y después había ocurrido un nuevo tiempo de adaptación a la nueva sociedad a su nueva escuela y circulo social, cuando al fin al cabo de casi 9 meses había podido escribirles decidió no hacerlo, pues se dio cuenta que no quería saber nada de ese pasado que le atormentaba, que una pequeña época de su inocente vida le había echo feliz pero que después se había transformado en un infierno, un baúl lleno de dolorosos recuerdos que quería olvidar, para su joven mente de 14 años, había sido a fin de cuentas grandioso, para su madurante mente de 16 era algo que comenzaba a verse oscuro y doloroso, cuando creces y maduras comienzas a ver todo con mas claridad, y ves las ilusiones de la infancia como lo que realmente fueron y son, y esto le paso a Anaïs, no podía creer que hubiera arriesgado la estabilidad de su familia y hasta su propia vida por algo que en realidad no le concernía, algo con lo que no tenia responsabilidad alguna, algo de lo que NO tenia la culpa. Algo que le habían obligado a hacer y le generó una culpa enorme, culpa por la cual regreso a pelear, creyendo tener una responsabilidad que no tenía, arriesgando su vida por eso. Que tonta había sido, olvido que su responsabilidad era para si misma, para su vida, para su familia y con su planeta, nada más.

Estaba muy dolida, y había querido olvidarlo todo y se dio cuenta de que "ellas", ese par, solo le traerían a la mente eso que tanto quería olvidar. El simple hecho de ver sus rostros, escuchar sus voces, le recordarían todo lo sucedió, cada segundo vivido, y si quería olvidar de verdad, también debía olvidarse de ellas, no es que las culpara, pues también fueron victimas como ella, pero ellas, habían sido parte de todo eso, parte de esa historia, así que verlas sería como poner una y otra vez la misma película, necesitaba olvidar, en verdad lo necesitaba si quería seguir con su vida, con esta su nueva vida, y no iba a permitir que el pasado se la arruinara y ellas, eran parte del pasado, y el pasado debía quedarse ahí.

Por eso incluso agradeció perder contacto con ellas, pues la ultima vez que intentó buscarlas, ya no sabía donde hacerlo, y era mejor así.

Así que se olvido de todo, aun de ellas, y aunque eso estuviera aún muy pero muy en el fondo de su mente, a su vida la regían ahora, sus nuevas amigas, su nueva escuela, su nueva vida.

Y no era la única que había optado por eso, no era la única en haberse dado cuenta de tanto dolor.

Por eso, la Anaïs que vemos sentada en ese aeropuerto perdida en todas las cosas lindas que lleva a sus padres e imaginando sus caras felices al verla y ver los regalitos que les lleva, sonríe, sonríe de verdad, no tiene recuerdo alguno de esos tiempos, no por falta de memoria, sino por decisión propia, dejó ese asunto tanto de lado, que ni siquiera ha pensado en la posibilidad de que pudiera encontrarse con "ellas" en Tokio, ellas ya no estaban en sus pensamientos, es como la amiguita de Kínder, de la que ya nada vuelves a saber y sólo la recuerdas si es que vez una foto de ella, si no, ni te acuerdas que existe. Ya más de dos años hacía que había olvidado todo eso por completo.

Sería una larga espera hasta que estuviera listo el avión, así que sacó su Ipod y se dispuso a escuchar su música. Perdiéndose en ella, cabeceando al ritmo de la música dejando sólo un oído libre para escuchar cuando saliera su vuelo.

Bien los que ya conocían este cap de hace más un año que bueno que les siga gustando la historia y los que no lo conocían bien venido espero les guste mi fic. Ojo Yo no odio a Japón, al contrario ya he estado ahí y me encanta, si digo todo esto es porque es verdad, ustedes pueden encontrar información al respecto del machismo en Japón, y no olviden que son los pensamientos de Anaïs una chica japonesa que vivió todo eso, y desde su punto de vista es horrible, además de que esta documentado que la mayoría de mujeres japonesas que tienen la oportunidad de residir en países extranjeros no quieren volver a Japón, pues la libertad de la que gozan en el país extranjero es mucha comparada con la que hay en Japón para ellas.


	4. Chapter 4

Una hermosa mañana saludaba a los habitantes de una tierra mágica y hermosa, un día más de luz, un día más de felicidad, un día más de esa vida maravillosa que 3 niñas les habían regalado, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin tener la obligación de hacerlo.

En un principio, esas niñas, habían sido vistas como una maldición, como unas asesinas sin sentimientos que habían venido solo a cometer un crimen y marcharse como viles asesinas a sueldo, ni siquiera se sabía que eran niñas, pensaban en mujeres, cuando se supo quienes eran, el horror y el odio fue aun mayor, unas niñas ¡niñas!, sin sentimientos, asesinas, ¿niñas? ¿Podía a semejantes seres llamarles "niñas"? NO, eran monstros, sí monstros, seres que no merecían piedad alguna, seres temidos y repudiados, odiados, acabar con la vida de una niña como la princesa Esmeralda ¡que horror!. ¿Por qué? ¿por diversión? ¿eran acaso enviadas de la mala suerte y la desventura?, como sea ellas habían causado tanto dolor y destrucción, ellas tenían la culpa de todo, el mismo Zagato pasó a segundo termino como villano, toda la culpa y las maldiciones recaían en "Las Guerreras Mágicas" sinónimo de maldad y malos augurios para los cefirianos. ¿Por qué? Bien, en Céfiro, no conocían la leyenda de verdad, ellos solo conocían que… "Cuando céfiro este en peligro, aparecerán las guerreras mágicas para salvarnos" pero cuando ellas aparecieron, hicieron todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba, los traicionaron, traicionaron la leyenda, fueron viles y malvadas.

Ellos nunca conocieron la verdad que se escondía tras la leyenda, ni la verdad que ocurrió tras las paredes del castillo. Nunca se conoció el amor de la princesa, ni el dolor ni la tragedia de esa pareja de infortunados amantes, solo muy pocos conocían la verdad y solo 3, las consecuencias de esa leyenda, disfrazada de poesía.

Cuando las Guerreras volvieron por segunda vez, nadie en céfiro se entero los primeros días, y nadie sabría quienes eran de haberlas encontrado de frente, ningún habitante hubiera reconocido a las "asesinas" de Esmeralda, pues nunca las habían visto, y quienes lo habían echo no sabían que eran las guerreras mágicas, les habían confundido con hechiceras de Zagato, o monstros extraños debido a sus extrañas ropas que nunca habían sido vistas en Cefiro, ni siquiera el tabernero al cual había ayudado Paris sabía quiénes eran esas chicas a quienes había salvado arriesgando la vida de la gente del pueblo.

Y ahora que tocamos el tema, quienes eran los de céfiro para juzgar, si ellos mismos habrían estado dispuestos a matar a unas niñas solo por miedo a alguien, en lugar de unirse contra ese alguien, se unieron para atacar a 3 niñas inocentes, todo un pueblo contra 3 chiquillas, vaya gente, cobardes en muchos sentidos, y siempre atenidos a la cómoda vida que les proporcionaba un pilar, pero bueno este es un cometario de alguien de mundo místico.

Cuando todo pasó y los sobrevivientes fueron llevados al castillo, que por primera vez abría sus puertas a la gente común, cierto hechicero, entre pasillos, tras la puertas de los jardines y sin querer, comenzó a escuchar comentarios, comentarios nada agradables, acerca de esas "chiquillas" de "esas guerreras", "esas malditas" y comenzó a sentirse culpable, por que no tenía que espiar siquiera, los comentarios llegaban a sus oídos por mas que el no quisiera escuchar algo tan terrible, el castillo de céfiro se llenaba a diario con comentarios llenos de miedo, desolación, por los cuales siempre salían culpadas las guerreras, las traidoras que habían venido a salvar céfiro, pero en cambio, habían matado a su princesa.

Se dio cuenta cuan engañados estaban por la leyenda, pero la culpa no era de ellos del todo, después de todo nadie les había explicado las verdaderas consecuencias de la leyenda, ni la verdad que encerraban las palabras de esta. "Ellas llegaran a salvar Cefiro" "cuando Cefiro este en problemas ellas vendrán a salvarnos" era correcto, pero nadie lo comprendía, pero era por lógica, Cefiro, mientras conservara su pilar, nunca, jamás tendría problemas, era imposible con un pilar temer algo, ni invasiones, ni maldad, nada.

Ellas salvarían a céfiro sí, mas nadie les explico que salvarían a céfiro de su propio pilar, pues cuando un pilar las invoca, es para que lo destruyan, ya que un pilar no puede quitarse la vida, así que debía haber una pelea y el pilar debía morir, defendiendo su vida claro, por que para ese momento el pilar no tendría aprecio por céfiro, tendría mas aprecio por si mismo, y acabaría destruyendo al planeta y sus habitantes, por odio, por rencor, por amor…

El pilar al final habiéndose dado cuenta lo egoísta que era este sistema y odiando, teniendo rencor por que no se le permitió vivir su vida, por que lo sacrificó todo por otros olvidándose de su felicidad, de echo que el pilar se diera cuenta de sus derechos (los cuales conocía y a los cuales renunciaba por decisión propia y por amor a céfiro) cuando se hacia consiente de lo egoísta que era consigo mismo y decidía pelear por ellos, cuando se "atrevía" a amar, o a desear por otra cosa que no fuera céfiro, cuando decidía vivir su felicidad, era la muerte, suena cruel pero así es, pues el sistema del pilar es muy claro y tajante, si no se reza solo por el planeta, este muere, pues el pilar, al pensar en si mismo, deja de ser un pilar, se convierte en una persona, pero una persona especial, pues aunque no en la practica, sigue siendo pilar y sus sentimientos o emociones pueden causar caos e incluso la muerte a céfiro y a todo lo que habite en el. Así que por protección al planeta, el pilar debe morir, pues mientras viva no habrá manera de revocar su reinado, no es algo que se hereda, es algo que el sistema elige, y es por toda la vida de el elegido, la única forma de cambiar de pilar o de que el pilar sea libre, es que el pilar muera.

Que cruel destino el de un pilar, que triste historia la de céfiro, un planeta lleno de magia, de maravillas, de paz, que paga un precio muy alto por su grandeza, conociendo esto, ¿qué planeta lo envidiaría? ninguno.

Pensar en todo esto, entristecía al gran hechicero de Cefiro, esas niñas, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de conocerlas, todo había pasado tan rápido, y quien debía ser su guía, solo había podido explicarles apenas unas cosas, antes de ser neutralizado, se había culpado varias veces en su confinamiento en piedra por haberse permitido ese momento de distracción, debía estar con ellas, debía protegerlas, debía ir con ellas en su viaje, pero no fue, todo por un momento de distracción, y tal vez de cualquiera lo habría comprendido un poco, ¡¿pero de el mismo? ¿de el gran hechicero de céfiro?, con una misión tan importante, era impensable siquiera, se culpo mucho por eso y trato de guiarlas a través de Nicona, pero no era lo mismo, además no pudo hacerlo por mucho pues su energía se debilitaba hasta que ya no pudo ayudar más, estaban solas…

Muchas veces temió que no fueran a lograrlo, que fueran a morir, pues a decir verdad no confiaba que unas niñas fueran a lograrlo solas, también de eso se arrepentía ahora, se sentía mal, por no haber confiado en ellas. Por haber dudado de su promesa, de la de Lucy en especial pues fue la única que, si bien no dijo exactamente "lo prometo", acepto a la primera, Marina y Anaïs no lucían muy seguras de querer hacerlo, y no las culpaba, a fin de cuentas ellas no tenían por que pelear por un mundo que no era suyo al que ni siquiera conocían un poco.

Pero bien eran solo unas niñas, ¿que podía esperar?, además las mujeres de Cefiro no se parecen en nada a nosotras, ellas son mas como la mujer medieval de Inglaterra, en la época de la magia y las hadas, mas no como las fuertes mujeres celtas, sino como en la época del rey Arturo, ellas son hogareñas, se les educa para ser buenas amas de casa, buenas esposas, excelentes madres, la mujer a lo de la mujer, si bien no son machistas, tienen su sociedad establecida, y cada quien tiene su rol, la mujer es vista como una creatura delicada y pura a quien el hombre debe proteger y respetar, son seres bellos y frágiles, ellas nuca hacen trabajo pesado en céfiro, para la gente de céfiro, ellas tienen el don del arte, bordan, pintan, danzan, cantan, asemejan ninfas por sus actividades, es una forma bonita y poética de elogiar a una mujer en céfiro, llamarla ninfa, pues estas son bellas y dedicadas al arte, la mujer obviamente no es una creatura mágica del bosque, pero como ya dije es un cumplido.

Además la mujer en céfiro es dadora de vida, pues es madre, se les respeta mucho, cuidado con aquel que la ofenda o se atreva a levantar su mano contra una mujer, pues no tiene honor y debe ser castigado, no se les puede ofender ni siquiera con la vista, ni siquiera con el pensamiento, tener ideas impuras sobre una mujer es incorrecto, la pasión solo es sentida por una esposa, nunca debe ser sentida por una chica que no conoces o que no esta unida a ti por el sagrado lazo del matrimonio, los cuales son diferentes en Cefiro, pero aun así son una forma de unir a la pareja.

Es más ver a una chica en bata, era algo vergonzoso, tanto para la chica como para el chico, entrar al cuarto de una mujer que no era tu esposa o tu hija, ni pensarlo, es más ni el hermano puede entrar al cuarto de la hermana sin su permiso pues debe respetar su espacio (¿oyeron hermanos de mundo místico?) ¿estar a solas con tu novia? ¡no! debe ser en un lugar publico, ¿besarse sin estar casados? ¡Impensable! Eso viene con el matrimonio. ¿Ver a una chica cuando se esta arreglando? Falta de respeto a la privacidad e INTIMIDAD de una mujer, pues el arreglo es algo intimo (para esos perdidos, les recuerdo que "intimo" es una palabra que no necesariamente esta asociada al acto sexual) además una chica de céfiro se pondría "fiera" por así decirlo, si alguien la ve cuando se está.. por ejemplo: peinando en su habitación, pues su habitación es su recinto y su arreglo, algo muy personal, son secretos de mujer.

A una mujer de Cefiro nunca se le vera inmiscuida en ninguna pelea, de ningún tipo, menos una batalla para salvar el mundo o el reino, eso es cosa de hombres, una mujer no sobreviviría a los peligros de una pelea, mucho menos a los de una guerra, era tal el cuidado que se les tenia que si una mujer resbalaba o caía en la calle o algún lugar, nunca faltaba un caballero que corría a cerciorarse de su bien estar, sin importar cuan insignificante hubiera sido la caída o el daño, estas por su parte eran de verdad frágiles acostumbradas a ese trato, las mujeres de Cefiro, solían mostrase lastimadas a la menor caída o golpe, y se les consideraba por eso, es mas si una dependienta caía tratando de alcanzar alguna especia, inmediatamente se le daba un pequeño descanso y se le llevaba a sentar un poco para que se repusiera del golpe, ¿exagerado? para nosotros tal vez, para ellos, lo mas correcto, y no es que ellas fueran victimistas, sino que en verdad eran frágiles pues generación tras generación desde el principio de Cefiro habían tenido ese trato, así que nunca sus cuerpos habían enfrentado algo duro en verdad por lo tanto su genética no había evolucionado para hacer un cuerpo mas resistente, sino que se adaptó a sus estilos de vida, haciendo a las chicas mas sensible y receptivas a los golpes, rasguños etc.

Mientras que la mujer de mundo místico ha tenido que enfrentar los golpes de la vida en muchos aspectos, era tras era, además que somos propositivas, no nos gusta quedarnos en el rol que "dicen" debemos tener, o que debemos hacer, tomamos nuestras propias decisiones, y así ha sido desde siempre por eso dejamos la vida medieval y llegamos a la moderna, donde mujer y hombre pueden hacer lo mismo, incluso puedes ver chicas jugando luchas con sus amigas, cayéndose, dándose golpes fuertes y levantándose con una sonrisa como si hubiera sido una gracia, en este mundo tendemos a reírnos de la adversidad y no nos amargamos la vida con pequeñeces.

Pero las chicas de céfiro son como la clásica mujer que a la menor provocación, se rompe el tobillo y necesita un caballero de brillante armadura que la rescate, por eso no es común ni normal ver a alguna chica como heroína en los cuentos de céfiro, en todos su cuentos románticos la princesa, campesina o lo que sea, espera al hombre de sus sueños que habrá de salvarla, algo muy cursi aquí, pero muy gustado allá, y así son ellas, solo las pocas privilegiadas hechiceras y armeras, se distinguen un poco de las demás, pero solo un poco, pues aunque son consideradas la "rebeldes", también sueñan con el amor y casarse con su hombre ideal.

Algo que una mujer de mundo místico despreciaría, por que ahora esta primero una carrera, ser exitosa e independiente, ser una mujer preparada antes que ser una mujer casada, aun hay muchas que se quieren casar, pero quieren estar preparadas para dar una mejor educación y sustento a sus hijos, incluso tener una carrera con la cual mantener adecuadamente a sus hijos y a si mismas para que no les falte nada en dado caso que el hombre les falle.

Hay muchas otras ahora que no sueñan ni con casarse ni con tener hijos, eso esta bien cada quien decide y la sociedad no es nadie para decirte que hacer con tu vida. Pero todo esto en mundo místico y solo ahí.

Pero por estas razones, entenderán que GuruClef no conociendo nada de las mujeres de mundo místico, no confiara en las Guerreras Mágicas, las creía frágiles también, "que equivocado estaba" ha pensado muchas veces con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro por sus niñas de mundo místico.

No es que las creyera débiles, sino delicadas, como se tenía el concepto de mujer en céfiro, "delicadas".

También las mujeres de Cefiro tienen su propia concepción de lo que es correcto y es propio de una dama, por ejemplo ellas no gritan, no suben la voz como dicen "mas allá del sutil murmullo del viento" ¿a caballo? solo las hechiceras y armeras, las chicas de Céfiro no se atreverían, para eso había carros y carretas, o bien si era necesario montar lo hacían como lo que en mundo mistico conocemos como "a la inglesa" y siempre con un caballero que camine a un lado del caballo llevando las riendas, además ellas no solían viajar grandes distancias o a otros poblados muy seguido, solo si era necesario, o iban de visita con algún pariente o amigo, o a alguna feria de otra aldea o pueblo, pero nada más, ellas eran felices en sus casas y sus pueblos, se divertían en los mercados locales viendo ropa que no era para nada vistosa, de echo era muy sencilla, pero a ellas les parecía linda, pues era el estilo de la mujer de céfiro, que por cierto cubría mucha piel, faldas largas, mangas largas, ¾ o cortas pero siempre con mangas, hasta cierto punto parecidas a la ropa de la población antigua de china, esa de la clase media (ustedes lo pueden ver al final de Rayearth cuando la gente de céfiro sale del castillo a ver el nuevo céfiro y a las guerreras en la serie) y algunas ropas tipo medieval, además en la ropa mas elegante a la que aspiraba una mujer cefiriana, imperaba el corte holgado, recordándonos un poco a los vestidos de las elfas en El señor de los anillos, pero como digo, solo un poco, pues eran holgados, de telas finas pero sin estampados, y hasta cierto punto "atrevidos", pues mostraban un poco el cuello, pecho y los brazos(eso era considerado atrevido pero sin llegar a lo vulgar y como aquí lo llamaríamos sexy) como el vestido de esmeralda, todos largos, algunos de peto, que como todas ( pues los chicos no conocen mucho de ropa de mujer) sabemos los vestidos de peto solo hacen un pequeño ajuste bajo el pecho pero son holgados de ahí para abajo, ¿la idea? No delinear mucho la figura de la mujer, la únicas que usaban ropa exuberante y reveladora, eran algunas, y solo algunas hechiceras y armeras especiales, ellas sí que eran unas "atrevidas", Alanís siendo la más, y la única en todo Cefiro en vestir así, mas por eso portaba un faldón ajustado a cada lado de su cadera y una enorme capa, Alanís era atrevida, sí, ¿quería llamar la atención de alguien en especial?, sí, pero era de céfiro, aun ella misma siendo así, no se habría atrevido a salir sin ese faldón y sin esa capa, antes de estar bajo el mando de Zagato, solia usar largos vestidos blancos elegantes con una abertura para la pierna y escote moderado, mostrando los hombros, siempre fue sexy, pero no mostraba tanta piel, pero todo cambio después de que decidió seguir y conquistar a Zagato. Presea, su atrevimiento consistía en mostrar las piernas hasta casi la cadera, ella era mas recatada puesto que nunca uso escote y llevaba las mangas largas.

Pero la ropa sencilla de la que hablé antes era la más normal en Céfiro, y los vestidos tipo esmeralda los mas ostentosos, bellos y elegantes de todo Céfiro, casi siempre destinados a gente importante o de la realeza, constituían la moda en Céfiro, es en verdad una moda sencilla, pero para ellos es lo mas, pues para ellos lo más sencillo es lo más bonito.

Si vieran los vestidos que aquí usamos caerían desmalladas tanto de encanto por unos, como de escándalo por otros.

Pero ya hablamos mucho de Cefiro, volvamos a centrarnos en lo que ocurrió.

Las guerreras a su segundo regreso paseaban curiosas por los jardines y pasillos del castillo, sin saber que eran privilegiadas, como todos en Céfiro en ese momento, pues solo a muy pocas y muy especiales personas se les permitía entrar a El gran castillo, pero debido a la crisis lo más justo era que el castillo abriera sus puertas a los hijos de Cefiro. Y también a esas niñas que habían sufrido tanto por ese mundo y sus leyes injustas.

Pasaban al lado de esa gente sin saber que les odiaban desde lo más profundo y de saber quienes eran ellas, tal vez ahí mismo las habrían matado, cuando Guruclef las vio de vuelta, sintió confusión, luego emoción, luego… Temor. La gente de Céfiro no las quería y pensar que el mismo les había sugerido que prefería que vivieran resguardadas con la gente de Céfiro hasta que encontraran una solución, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió pero luego notó que no había sido la mejor de las ideas, de todos modos ellas se habían negado, habían decidido pelear por ese mundo con toda sinceridad,él lo agradeció en el alma, pero después temió por sus vidas, así que decidió no decir a la gente quienes eran ellas, antes de su llegada había intentado aclarar a la gente de céfiro la verdad, mas no tuvo el valor, amaba a Esmeralda mucho y tal vez la gente al saber la verdad no entendería y terminaría odiando a la princesa creyendo que era una egoísta, cuando los egoístas habían sido todos lo que vivían a expensas de la felicidad de alguien. Ahora con ellas aquí, tampoco pudo decir nada, no había tiempo para explicaciones, todo en ese momento era más difícil, solo podía centrarse en la batalla.

Los niños eran quienes menos sabían, pues un niño no debe llenar su corazón con odio, ni su mente con ideas de venganza, muerte, o historias de asesinato, por eso, nunca les habían dicho que a la princesa esmeralda la habían matado, siempre les dijeron que "murió" más nunca les dijeron de que.

Y es por eso que cuando las guerreras estaban con los niños, ellos hablaron libremente de la muerte de la princesa, ellos decían "cuando ella murió" nunca dijeron "cuando la mataron", los niños no sabían que las guerreras la habían matado, para los niños las guerreras mágicas eran heroínas de leyenda, por eso, cuando los niños se enteraron de quienes eran esas tres chicas raras se acercaron a ellas como cualquier niño se acerca a su héroe favorito en cuanto lo ve.

Pero para cuando eso pasó las chicas ya habían empezado a pelear por céfiro y ya la gente sabía que Las Guerreras habían vuelto, sabían que eran ellas quienes estaban enfrentando a las naciones enemigas, y que vivían en el castillo, mas sin embargo no en el área común, sino en la parte mas especial del palacio, en el piso reservado solo para gente muy importante, con un muy alto rango y para la realeza.

Gente con ese estatus no era imaginable recorriendo la zona de la gente común, pero ellas lo hacían, aun cuando sus estatus era muuyy alto, pese a que eran consideradas asesinas, la gente de Céfiro no podía negar su rango.

Después de verlas pelear por Céfiro, los ciudadanos habían suavizado un poco la imagen que tenían de ellas, inconscientemente por conveniencia, pues ellas eran ahora quienes los defendían, por que para ser sinceros antes de su llegada, no había muchas expectativas de triunfo, los ejércitos de Cefiro no eran rivales para el armamento del enemigo, aun así pelearían aunque perdieran, pero al menos habrían luchado por céfiro, pero después de la llegada de las guerreras, al saber que ellas pelearían, sus esperanzas habían renacido, las mujeres no perderían a sus esposos en batalla, eran ellas 3 solas contra 3 planetas enemigos, pues el ejercito de céfiro nunca metió las manos en esta batalla, después, de los niños escucharon lo buenas, bondadosas, fuertes e inteligentes que eran las guerreras, eso les hizo aceptarlas un poco, pero nueva mente no pensaron y se dejaron llevar por la leyenda que no analizaron bien, pues dijeron: "bueno, después de todo, es su RESPONSABILIDAD como guerreras mágicas".

Al final vencieron ellas y no solo los libraron de una muerte segura sino que les dieron una nueva libertad un mundo capaz de vivir sin un pilar, algo que a ningún Cefiriano se le hubiera ocurrido por no conocer algo diferente, algo… que se le hubiera ocurrido cualquier persona del mundo místico.

Cefiro volvió a nacer, más bello aun que antes más esplendoroso, y ahora todo sería así para estar al nivel que el nuevo mundo ofrecía, comenzarían de cero, mejor que antes, con más ganas, y así comenzaron los preparativos, y en esos primeros 2 meses de reconstrucción en el Nuevo Cefiro se volvieron a escuchar comentarios respecto a las guerreras.

Unos les agradecieron, otros ignorantes, pensaron que era lo mínimo que podían hacer después de todo ese desastre que ellas mismas habían causado. No había nada que agradecer.

Ante este último comentario, el hechicero supremo perdió la paciencia y decidió que era hora de hablar, en un Nuevo Cefiro no podría ni debía haber más mentiras, en este nuevo comienzo empezarían con la verdad. Había amado a Esmeralda, pero ahora amaba a estas niñas también, pues aunque en el principio les tenia solo aprecio, ahora tenían un lugar muy especial en su corazón, tal vez el mas especial de todos, se lo habían ganado, defendiendo al planeta que él tanto amaba, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin esperar siquiera las gracias, sin importarles arriesgar su vida por algo que no era suyo, solo por amor a las pocas personas que conocían de céfiro, incluido él, por eso y por muchas, muchas cosas mas, se habían ganado el corazón del bondadoso pero estricto hechicero. No permitiría que las culparan de algo de lo cual eran inocentes, no permitiría que su sacrificio fuera en vano, ni que sus logros no fueran reconocidos, ni mucho menos que no recibieran el respeto que se merecían.

Así que reunió a todos los habitantes antes de que partieran del castillo hacia los nuevos poblados que comenzarían a habitar y terminar de construir, estando ya todos presentes inició, e inicio por contar la verdadera leyenda y su significado real, después, conto la trágica historia de amor entre Zagato y Esmeralda, que mas tarde se convertiría en una especie de "Romeo y Julieta" versión Céfiro, hablo del dolor de las guerreras, de cómo este injusto sistema había sacrificado la inocencia de 3 niñas ajenas a todo esto, obligándolas a matar a tan corta y tierna edad, arriesgando sus vidas en el camino para convertirse en Guerreras Mágicas, engañándolas con una historia incierta, por temor a que se negaran a convertirse en guerreras, para después enfrentarlas a una dura realidad a la cual ya no podían dar marcha atrás, encerrándolas en el ultimo momento entre la espada y la pared, obligándolas a asestar un golpe del que se arrepentirían toda su vida, dejando una profunda herida en sus mentes, almas y corazones.

Regresándolas a su mundo con el alma sangrante, después de haberlas utilizado, como se regresa en mundo místico una película después de haberla disfrutado. Sin darles oportunidad a nada.

Para este punto los habitantes de Céfiro se sentían culpables por haberlas juzgado mal, por hablar tan mal de quien no se lo merecía, por convertir en victimario a una victima.

Pero GuruClef prosiguió, les conto como ellas NO TENIAN NINGUNA RESPONSABILIDAD con Céfiro, sino que mas bien era Céfiro quien les debía algo, aun así habían regresado no por invocación, sino por fuerza y voluntad propia, con el único deseo de hacer algo por Céfiro, habían arriesgado nuevamente la vida esta vez por su voluntad, para salvarlos a todos, a un pueblo que no conocían, a un planeta que no era el suyo y del cual no tendrían provecho alguno, lo hicieron por amor, sin tener ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, quería que eso les quedara muy claro, por ellas estaban todos vivos, por esos seres bondadosos, por esas NIÑAS, a quienes tanto odiaban, a quienes despreciaban, a quienes incluso se les llego a desear lo peor.

No quedo nada bajo el velo, toda, TODA la verdad fue revelada, quitando de Céfiro una enorme venda que cubría sus ojos, nadie culpo a Esmeralda, ni aun a Zagato, se dieron cuenta de lo egoístas que habían sido, como mientras ellos reían, Esmeralda se hundía en la mas profunda tristeza al no tener el derecho de pensar en ser feliz, en vivir su vida. Ellos solo asumieron que ella era feliz de cuidar de Céfiro, nunca pensaron un poco en verdad en como se sentía ser el pilar, un ser humano sin libertades, sin vida propia, sin amor, ellos la amaban sí, pero ¿bastaba eso?, no, ella merecía más.

Y Las Guerreras Mágicas, si alguien había sido victima y había salido lastimado mas que nadie, eran precisamente ellas, y aun así, no los odiaron, como habrían echo ellos en su lugar, ellas volvieron una vez mas para salvarlos, arriesgando la vida, y ellos ¿Qué habían echo? Despreciarlas, odiarlas, mientras afuera ellas combatían a muerte contra una maldad que había sido creada y había tomado forma de la desesperación y miedo de la misma gente de Céfiro, ellos en la relativa seguridad del castillo, las maldecían, incluso hubo quienes, llegaron a desear que las mataran en esas batallas. Que ciegos habían sido, desear eso a unas niñas, ¡niñas! Por que ahora se daban cuenta entera de ello, sí, eran niñas, habían sido mezquinos y miserables, se sentían culpables y en gran deuda con ellas, pues ahora veían, todo lo que las guerreras mágicas habían echo por ellos, lo veían de manera consciente y entera por primera vez.

Y las admiraron, y las quisieron, y reconocieron su poder y sus logros, el respeto que merecían y que su rango era bien merecido y que en verdad, eran Leyenda.

Volvi después de un año ¡weeee!^^. Bueno gracias por leer hasta pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahora Cefiro era un planeta hermoso, con ciudades ostentosas, ciudades blancas símbolo de libertad y de nueva vida, con casas bonitas que hacían de cada pueblo el mas pintoresco y único en su especie, adornada hasta la casita mas sencilla con piedras preciosas, en la puerta, arco del dintel y ventanas, las casas mas ricas tenían mas de solo una piedra en puertas y ventanas exteriores, eran un lindo adorno, que simbolizaba la prosperidad del Nuevo Cefiro, no es que fuera un lujo, era tradición como lo es del feng shiu colgar un espejito en la entrada de la puerta por que se cree aleja a las malas vibras, en Céfiro esto era como un amuleto que representaba la siempre abundancia y prosperidad del reino, había ciudades elegantes, comunes, pequeños y lindos pueblos, pequeñas y agraciadas aldeas, en Cefiro había pocas ciudades, solo dos eran las grandes ciudades, estaba compuesto mas de pequeños y alegres pueblos, y aldeas los cuales había muchos.

Con solo dos ciudades capitales una hacia el norte y otra hacia el sur, separadas estas por todos los pueblos, aldeas y campos y bosques del planeta, Cefiro perfilaba como uno de los reinos mas hermosos de su dimensión, en la cual tenían por vecinos a 3 planetas más, conformando ese pequeño sistema solar.

Planetas con los que había creado buenas relaciones, en especial con Autosam, a quien habían ayudado mucho después que Cefiro se había estabilizado, por su parte Chizeta y Farem vivían sus vidas tranquilos y felices sin molestar a nadie, Cefiro era incluso lo que se puede decir, un destino turístico por excelencia, no es que la gente saliera a cada rato de su planeta, pero cuando lo hacían Cefiro era el destino elegido para visitar, por la tranquilidad y limpieza de sus calles y ese aire mágico que se respiraba en el ambiente.

No eran muchos los turistas, por que salir de su planeta, no cualquiera, además que no era una viaje corto, pero quienes podían y se decidían a hacerlo volvían felices con maravillosos recuerdos y artesanías del lugar.

Los extranjeros visitaban siempre alguna ciudad capital, lo pueblos casi nadie.

Eran ciudades bellas, al estilo Camelot por así decirlo, mas eran, por supuesto, muy distintas, Camelot es solo para ilustrarlos un poco, pues es difícil describir, algo que nunca se ha sido visto por tu locutor ni anteriormente en este mundo, así que lo explico con las palabras que mi mundo místico me permite.

Ya que esta ciudad no tenia murallas, pero era grande blanca y surtida con las cosas mas maravillosas que se podían encontrar en Cefiro. Y Camelot era muuuyyy pequeña en comparación.

Todo había cambiado para bien, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a las guerreras también, esa leyenda que una vez fue maldecida, la que una vez fue motivo de esperanza y luego se convirtió en motivo de odio, hoy, era motivo de orgullo, se habían adjudicado la leyenda y a las guerreras como algo del propio corazón, como algo parte del orgullo cefiriano, como un legado de su pueblo y raza, ahora el estatus de "Guerrera Mágica" era respetado como debió ser siempre, y cuando digo respetado, lo digo en serio, pues era el estatus mal alto que había en céfiro y al que ningún cefiriano podía o se atrevería a aspirar, primero por que tienes que ser de mundo místico para poder serlo, segundo: nadie se atrevería a tal, seria casi una blasfemia querer ser como ellas, además que se requería del gran fuerza interior (algo especial que solo nosotros tenemos por el mundo en el que vivimos en el que tenemos que aprender a ser fuertes) era visto como algo grandioso, mas allá de todo era algo casi divino, y eso que solo hablamos del estatus, del "titulo" de Guerrera mágica, las guerreras mágicas, las personas, las "Niñas" en si, eran ya otra cosa, no eran ya solo guerreras, pues con el pasar de los años habían sido elevadas al nivel de Diosas, ya saben como es la popularidad, el poder de las leyendas y la gloria del heroísmo, todo eso afecta en nuestra comunidad mas moderna y con mente mas abierta, imagínense como afecta a los cefirianos, gente sencilla y creyente en la magia, leyendas y todo eso que en nuestro mundo fue olvidado, que los celtas solían venerar y que fue abandonado para dar paso a la adoración a…. las películas de Hollywood, hoy casi solo se cree en la magia del cine, para nuestro mundo la magia real no tiene tanto interés y ha sido casi olvidada, pero Cefiro, ahí, la magia es el pan de cada día, ahí, algo como lo que ocurrió con las guerreras, es algo sin precedentes, y el amor desinteresado que ellas habían mostrado por ese mundo que no era su responsabilidad, les gano la lealtad, el amor y los corazones del pueblo de Cefiro para siempre, se podía decir que eran las heroínas mas legendarias y oficiales de ese planeta (algo tan grande como Spiderman para NY jaja perdonen lo chusco del ejemplo, pero ellas para céfiro son mas que eso) . Incluso en los libros de historia que los niños llevaban en su educación básica (y aun en la superior) ellas ya figuraban como parte tremendamente importante, por no decir principal de la historia de Nuevo Céfiro. Los niños de la actualidad nunca las habían visto, como no fuera en los dibujos que tenían los libros de texto del profesor, en los que se trataba de dar una idea a los niños, retratos tipo caricatura, una muy bella sí, pero caricatura, por que claro eran libros para enseñanza de los niños, los niños soñaban con ellas, como cualquier pequeño aquí sueña con conocer a Superman, las niñas querían ser al menos la mitad de valientes que ellas, eran un ejemplo para la población infantil femenina, sus iconos a seguir, y aun para los niños, eran grandiosas.

Y todo esto generado por decisión propia del pueblo, ni Guruclef ni ningún antiguo habitante del castillo (Paris, Presea, Rafaga, Cladina, etc.) había tenido nada que ver con eso, era la gratitud y adoración del pueblo misma.

Pero eso no terminaba ahí, como ya mencione, ellas habían alcanzado status de Diosas ahí, se les comenzó a relacionar con los elementos.

Para Cefiro lo único parecido a un Dios había sido el pilar, pero ahora sin pilar, no tenían nadie a quien adorar, como ya sabemos, el hombre necesita creer en algo, eso ha distinguido a todas las civilizaciones, quienes crean su sociedad y también es parte importante de la civilización la religión o el sistema de creencias, en céfiro pasa lo mismo, mas no se dejen engañar, la gente no las elevo a tal estatus por necesidad, sino por convicción, creyeron que solo Diosas eran capaces de hacer tales maravillas, y poseer un corazón tan grande, pues tanta gracia y amor desinteresado, no podían ser humanos, había templos sí, mas no en cada pueblo o ciudad, no, los templos eran los mismos de los genios, a donde cada año en cada aniversario de nuevo céfiro (en el cual también se celebraba algo así como aquí nuestros días de la independencia)había peregrinaciones, y para el templo del mar que se encontraba bajo los mares de Cefiro, partían grandes flotas de barcos transportando a los cefirianos quienes llevaban ofrendas de flores blancas que lanzaban al mar dando un bello espectáculo, tornándose la mar blanca y suave, sí un mar de flores, al templo del cielo hacían volar grandes cantidades de aves preciosas, las cuales algunas tenían un rollito de papel suavemente atado sus patitas, el cual contenían un deseo pedido a el genio y a su guerrera, pues para ellos ambos eran como uno, una unidad, una familia, La Guerrera y su genio… deidades unidas por un eterno lazo, que no tenían palabras para explicar. Por que sí, los genios eran ya considerados dioses también, y en las casas había figuritas con un bello dragón azul y una chica a su lado, o solo la figura de la guerrera, se podían encontrar las figuras de guerreras solas, pero nunca la de un genio solo, pues se creía que estos iban siempre unidos, sería una falta de respeto representar a un genio sin su guerrera, sin su "niña" como se les llamaba cariñosamente.

Se les asociaba a los elementos: La Diosa del Fuego era Lucy, La Diosa del Agua Marina y La Diosa de Viento Anaïs. Pero se los explicare detalladamente y según también, los libros sagrados de Cefiro.

Diosas guardianas de Céfiro.

Cada diosa es una triada y ellas son también tres, es como el poder del 3 veces 3 versión de céfiro, cuando piensan en una de ellas en realidad piensan en 3 cosas que son : La Diosa Guerrera, Su genio y Su Elemento.

Tres entidades importantes: tres guerreras, tres genios, tres elementos.

La Diosa Lucy: guardiana y dueña del fuego, señora de las salamandras y los elementales correspondientes a este elemento, la que enciende los corazones, consejera de las pasiones, a quien las chicas apasionadas piden favores, para que su fuego (el fuego de las enamoradas)no las queme y puedan realizar sus amores, a quien junto a su genio ruegan el las noches de frio (pues creen que tiene poder sobre todo lo que tenga que ver con el fuego, incluyendo el clima cálido) en pueblos pequeños encomiendan sus casas a ella, para que nunca las llamas hagan presa de su pequeño patrimonio, a Rayearth se le pide que mantenga dormida su furia, con esto hacen referencia al volcán, pues solo una vez cuando Esmeralda murió la gente se enfrento a la furia de la naturaleza, al poderoso volcan, y fue suficiente para ellos verlo una vez, así que le piden mantenga su furia apaciguada (no los critiquen ellos no viven rodeados de volcanes y fenómenos naturales como nosotros, ellos viven en un mundo de paz, donde todo lo dicta el corazón) a Lucy también le piden que mantenga tranquilo a su genio, pero lo piden con respeto, pues Rayearth no es mascota de Lucy, No, ellos le piden a ella, por ser su guerrera, que equivale a un lazo muy sagrado entre los dos y ser por eso la mas cercana a Rayearth creyendo que puede interceder por ellos ante su genio. Los leñadores pedían por sus bosques por que no hubieran incendios pues de los arboles vivían ellos y sus familias. En su nombre se invocaba a los elementales del fuego entre muchas otras cosas.

La Diosa Marina: Emperatriz de los mares, dama de los lagos, señora del agua, reina de las sirenas, señora de las tormentas (las muy raras que había)incluso en algunos pueblos pequeños, se creía que cuando había tormenta Ceres o Marina estaban disgustados o inquietos, pues se escuchaba decir "Hoy el dios del mar esta inquieto" o "La Diosa Marina esta molesta", inquietud o molestia, era lo que en esos apartados lugares se pensaba causaba que los dioses provocaran tormentas, Diosa también de la nieve por ser esta proveniente del agua, claro el hielo solo hechiceros lo conocían, hechiceros del tipo de la desaparecida Alanis, para ellos era una creación mágica, pues no creían que la naturaleza pudiera provocar nieve por si misma (no han estado en Canadá, Rusia o Torino) es lógico en un mundo donde es siempre primavera. La que mece los sentimientos, los cuales estaban asociados al agua. Consuelo para quienes sufren, pues ofrendan sus lagrimas como perlas a la señora del agua, para que las torne felicidad. En algunos poblados pequeños los pescadores le piden abundante pesca, y solo en lugares pequeños pues como ya sabemos en las grandes ciudades, se les piden cosas más nobles por ser la gente con más conocimientos y estudios, como pasa en nuestro mundo místico. Al invocar a las ondinas u otros elementales del agua se les rogaba en nombre de su deidad (en este caso, Marina). Esto siendo un breviario de las muchas cosas con las que se le asocia.

La Diosa Anais: Señora de los vientos, protectora de las aves, reina de las sílfides, a quien se encomiendan los mensajeros, a quien las chicas enamoradas invocan para que su elemento el viento lleve a su amado sus pensamientos de amor, que el viento porte sus palabras y que alcancen al ser deseado, a quienes invocan las personas para que sus mensajes y deseos sean escuchados, a quienes también invocan para que se lleve el dolor, que borre con sus ráfagas los malos recuerdos, que traiga felicidad. Por estar el viento asociado a las palabras, en los pueblos pequeños, le piden cuando van a decir algo importante que les ayude el sagrado viento a no decir sandeces, y si lo hacen no culpan ni a la guerrera ni al viento ni windam, es solo un error humano. Era también la "doctora" divina, pues solían encomendarles a sus enfermos para una más pronta recuperación, y la gente pedía a ella por la salud propia y la de los suyos para que les conservara sanos y fuertes, y ayudara en caso de enfermedad, pues se supo que tenia el don de sanar, era una de sus cualidades como guerrera. En su nombre se invocaba a los elementales del viento.

Famoso es entre los marineros invocar a dos de las guerreras, a la de los vientos para que infle sus velas y les guie rápidamente a su destino, y la diosa de el agua, para que los lleve con bien y por un mar en calma, que ambas los libren de las tempestades (las cuales ellos vivieron y conocieron cuando esmeralda fue prisionera y luego murió, pues nunca antes en céfiro se había visto a la mar tan enfurecida, ni al viento y el agua unidos para crear poderosas tormentas que acabaron en aquel entonces con muchos barcos). Marina y Anais son muy famosas entre los marineros, y dueños de botes o pequeñas embarcaciones, no es que no quieran a Lucy, claro que le tienen el mismo amor y respeto, pero son como lo que aquí se llamaría "sus santas patronas", como lo son aquí ciertos santos para ciertos casos.

Y no, no juzguen como terrestres ni traten de entenderlo como los terráqueos que son, pues recuerden que ese es otro mundo, y si una cultura de algún otro país, difiere mucho en su forma la ver la vida de la de los otros países siendo todos parte de un mismo mundo, imagínense entonces cuan diferente pueden ver la vida en otro planeta, ellos nunca habían tenido Dioses, ustedes dirían que no saben que adjudicarles y que no a sus Diosas, pero sí saben, pues es elección de ellos, y si para ellos estas niñas son diosas debemos respetarlos y respetar lo que ellos creen. En las aldeas mas pequeñas y apartadas donde se encuentra la gente menos cultivada y preparada de Céfiro por decirlo de algún modo, se les achacan situaciones que tal vez parezcan ridículas a nuestros ojos, pero para ellos es una verdad irrefutable, claro está que en las ciudades principales y los pueblos mas desarrollados tienen otra idiosincrasia mas preparada, pero no por eso son menos creyentes, es por eso que indico en cada caso con la frase "en los pueblos pequeños" las cosas raras que los menos preparados suelen achacar a estas diosas, lo demás, es lo que el resto de céfiro cree y defiende con la vida que es una verdad. Si bien en las aldeas son exagerados en las demás ciudades y pueblos es más racional su creencia.

No se confundan su creencia no llega al fanatismo pues no piensan en ellas de manera obsesiva las 24 horas al día, no, ellos lo hacen de manera natural y espontanea, igual que nosotros nos acordamos de Dios, pero con mucho mas respeto y mayor frecuencia, por que en mundo místico Dios ya es casi un pobre desconocido en su propia tierra.

"Como pasa el tiempo….." pensó Guruclef, después de hacer remembranzas, y de mirar todo lo que se había logrado, un esplendoroso regalo de mundo místico, regalo que las hijas de mundo místico le habían otorgado a todo ese bello planeta. "Sí.." - pensó divertido - "es verdad que del odio al amor hay solo un paso" pensó al recordar como la gente de Cefiro había odiado a sus niñas de mundo místico y ahora las amaban como a nadie, es mas creía que a ningún pilar siquiera se le había amado así. Como cambian las cosas con el tiempo, 60 años después de que ellas habían salvado al planeta, lo que una vez fue odio, desprecio y destrucción, hoy era Amor, veneración y abundancia. Estaba de acuerdo con el pueblo de Cefiro pero a veces le parecían increíbles los alcanzases que había llegado la veneración de céfiro por sus guerreras, al grado de hacerlas diosas ¿no exageraban un poco? El mismo ya casi se creía todo lo que la gente decía, y no es que no lo creyera, en verdad las creía capases de eso (alcanzar el estatus de diosa)y de más, es solo que el las había conocido antes que nadie, había visto primero que todos esos 3 tiernos rostros infantiles e inocentes, esas manos limpias que Céfiro había manchado con sangre, eso le dolía, y le dolía aun mucho, cada que lo recordaba, no había sido justo, y menos después de todo lo que ellas les habían dado. Sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esos recuerdos dolorosos, y retomo el tema en su mente, ¿Diosas? Sí sin duda, no lo dudaría pero él, a veces no podía dejarlas de ver como sus tiernas niñas, es que así las había conocido, así como un padre no puede dejar de ver a sus hijos como a sus "niños" aun cuando estos "niños" ya sean incluso abuelos, él no podía dejar de ver a las guerreras como las tiernas niñas de mundo místico, tan bonitas, tan dulces - "pero serán niñas?... no, tal vez ya no sean unas niñas (sonríe) es lo más probable mis niñas… ¿qué habrá sido de ellas?..."- Pensó para mirar de nuevo el cielo azul y perderse en su paz y su belleza, el adoraba la paz y la tranquilidad y ahora de eso, había en céfiro en abundancia.

¿Serian felices?¿que fue de sus vidas? aun más ¿seguirían vivas? Estas preguntas visitarían su cabeza en los días venideros, pues sabía por boca de ellas que la gente en mundo místico no podía ocultar su edad, y de seguro morían de ancianos como la gente común, pues incluso en Cefrio solo vivían mucho aquellos poderosos de corazón mente y espíritu, pero la mayoría de gente de céfiro, era gente normal. Como cualquier humano común.

Hasta aquí con el cap chicos, espero que les guste si es así dejen reviews, no les toma mas que un segundito y significa mucho para la autora.

Saludos, pásenla bien y disfruten del fin de semana.


	6. Chapter 6

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, despertando un par de rubíes y a su dueña quien se estiraba perezosa cual gato, después de revolverse en la cama, continuó acostada, pensando con usa sonrisa en el rostro, había sido una gran noche, el publico los había atrapado ahí, sin dejarlos bajar. Cantaron hasta el final de la convención, 5 canciones más de las planeadas, los organizadores habían tenido que bajarlos del escenario, pues ya casi era hora de que el evento terminara y la gente no los dejaba retirarse, pedían "otra" …. Fue fabuloso, nunca habían pasado por eso antes, parecía que se estaban haciendo famosos en verdad, que bello, que bonito se sentía ver a toda esa gente gritando, y pidiéndote por más, que tu voz y música gustaran.

"¡Ah! si fuera famosa… ¿si… fuera famosa?¿una estrella de verdad?"

Este pensamiento le hizo levantarse y sentarse en la cama, ¿famosa? Una…¿Pop Idol?, por primera vez se daba cuenta que la idea le parecía importante y hasta…especial, en qué momento había dejado de ser una afición y un simple trabajo para convertirse en dese….¿deseo? era ya… ¿un deseo?.

Sí ¡Sí¡ nunca lo había imaginado cuando comenzó todo esto, no era mas que un hobby, después una forma de ganar dinero, pero ella quería ser bióloga naturalista ¿no? quería ser veterinaria también, por eso estudiaba esas carreras, entonces… ¿Por qué ahora le quemaba el corazón la noche de anoche? La música, la gente, había visto en la exposición en la mega pantalla, videos de las chicas pop idol del momento antes de su presentación y.. sí, se perdió viendo el video, la producción, y pensó en ese momento "me gustaría hacer un video algún día" fue sólo un pensamiento divertido en ese momento pero ahora…. Parecía tener más profundidad más... sentimiento.

Pero entonces, ¿y sus carreras? ¿Era que en verdad deseaba esto y no las carreras universitarias que estaba cursando?, en el corazón no se manda, pero este repentino deseo la había tomado por sorpresa, la música… nunca lo pensó, ¡Era la materia que más odiaba en la escuela¡ pensó en ser todo pero...¡¿cantante?!

Pero el corazón no escuchaba sus razones, le gritaba que no importa cuanto lo pensara, él no cambiaria de parecer.

Se levantó y se asomó a su balcón, la brisa la refrescó pero no le aclaró las ideas.

Y comenzó a pensar en como inició todo, aun vivía con sus hermanos cuando conoció a los amigos que hoy conformaban la banda, 2 años antes de irse de casa habían comenzado con esto, al principio sólo eran una banda de garaje, ella iba los domingos sólo a ver, le gustaba ver a sus amigos tocar y cantar esos covers, lo hacían tan bien… uno de esos días, la vocalista no llegaba, hacía sus retrasos de diva, no habría tenido la más mínima importancia si no fuera porque el grupo se había inscrito a uno de esos concursos de karaoke que hay en las convenciones de anime, pero este no era un karaoke común, sería una guerra de bandas aficionadas, y era importante ensayar, y ésta mujer no llegaba, así que estando Lucy ahí, sus amigos le pidieron ayuda, pues no perderían el día entero por esa pesada vocalista suya, Lucy se negó pues creía tener una voz de regadera, pero insistieron tanto que… no la convencieron, así que comenzaron… a rogar… fue tal el desfiguro que hicieron que Lucy decidió aceptar mas de a fuerzas que de a ganas, se sabía ya las letras pues ella iba a todos los ensayos, y comenzó a cantar, cantó la primera canción un poco insegura, la segunda con mas confianza, la tercera le pareció algo muy divertido, así que cantó por diversión, los chicos tocaron muy a gusto a su lado, se acoplaron tan bien, ella a la música y la música a ella, tan diferente de Kitana. Con Kitana siempre tenía que ser la música quien le siguiera el paso, pues o era tan arrogante que sentía que ellos debían seguirla, o no tenía en lo absoluto oído musical, tal vez algo de ambos, Kitana tenía buena voz, pero no se comparaba a la de Lucy, la de Lucy era perfecta, tenía todo, era la voz que habían buscado desde un principio, ¿cómo no lo habían pensado antes? tal vez porque nunca se les ocurrió hacerle audición... siendo su amiga… y ¿no se les ocurrió? Se preguntaban en ese momento, bueno, además ella no hubiera aceptado, pero era mejor así, le soltarían la bomba finalizando el ensayo.

"¡Lucy qué bien cantas eres genial!"

"Gracias no es para tanto"

"Es verdad eres genial ¡Tú deberías ser nuestra vocalista¡"

"Ey cierto, ah… Lucy ¿nos disculpas un momento?"

"Claro"

Lucy fue a sentarse a un sillón mullido sin imaginarse lo que habían ido a tramar en junta secreta.

"Chicos ¿qué dicen? ¿No es ella genial? es lo que habíamos estado buscando"

"Es cierto, debería ser ella la vocalista"

"Esa es la idea, por eso los llame a junta especial, ¿les gustaría que ella fuera la vocalista oficial?"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¡Estaría genial!"

"¡Sííí! pero…¿Y Kitana? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? ¿Es la oficial… no?

"Oye ¿En verdad quieres a Kitana como vocalista?"

"Nouu"

"¿Entonces?"

"Es que se va a poner furiosa, además ¿crees que Lucy acepte?"

"Mm.. ya veremos cómo la convencemos, pero, están de acuerdo en que sea ella la nueva vocalista, ¿La oficial?"

"Sí"

"Esa pregunta ni se pregunta"

"Además ya estábamos cansados de los desplantes de la "Aguilera japonesa"

"Creo que Lu-chan es lo que necesitamos para ganar, además es nuestra amiga, nos llevamos muy bien, ¿notaron que a gusto y relajado estuvo este ensayo? Todo en armonía, cuando lo hacemos con Kitana el ambiente es pesado y no faltan sus berrinches y los problemas, además ella "Nunca" se equivoca. Es un desastre, no se ustedes pero yo sinceramente sí quiero cambiarla"

"Ja kimari da ne"

Los chicos 5 se acercaron a Lucy quien se miraba las uñas mientras pensaba en nada importante.

"Lucy"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Te gustaría ser la nueva vocalista?"

"¿Yo?"

"Sí"

"¿Es broma?"

" NOOUU" – corearon todos.

"Pero…¿Están locos? Ya tienen vocalista, además yo no sirvo para esto"

"¿Perdón? Lucy eres la mejor vocalista que hemos escuchado, no, definitivamente no aceptaré una negativa"

"¿Pero y Kitana? No me parece justo, ella es la oficial, no la pueden echar así como así"

"No, si podemos, además, en esto somos nosotros quienes decidimos, tú viste los desplantes que nos ha hecho, se cree toda una diva cuando sólo en su casa la conocen, llega tarde, cada que quiere falta sin avisar, por favor ni siquiera sabe lo que es cantar"

" ¿Y yo sí?"

"Pues aunque no lo creas SÍ"

"Es oficial Lucy no puedes huir, TÚ eres desde este momento y oficialmente la nueva cantante de este grupo, eres la vocalista oficial, ¡no aceptamos un no!"

"¡QUE!"

A todos se les heló el espíritu, la persona que se suponía ya no iba a llegar, acababa de entrar en el momento menos indicado, justo para escuchar lo que nunca hubiera querido escuchar.

"¿Escuché bien? ¿Que ésta estúpida es la nueva vocalista?" – dijo Kitana escupiendo acido por la boca.

"¡Oye!"

"¡No le digas así!"

"¡Qué te pasa!"

" Yo le digo como se me venga en gana estúpido, ¿quién es ésta para venir a quitarme lo que yo me gané?"

"Disculpa tú no te ganaste nada, no tuvimos opción por eso te elegimos, de todas fuiste la que más o menos reunía un poco los requisitos"

"¿Perdón? ¿un poco? ¡Soy lo que estaban buscando! ¡Lo que necesitaban! y no voy a dejar que por culpa de ésta doña nadie me quiten mi lugar, ¡No pueden hacerme esto!"

"Sí podemos, de hecho ya lo hicimos, y esta "doña nadie" como la llamas, es nada más y nada menos que la vocalista oficial de esta banda"

"Así es además tú siempre estabas muy ocupada para todo ¿no?, tenías que hacerte manicure, un peinado, ir con el estilista para "lucir genial para la banda", siempre portándote como diva, necesitamos a una cantante, no a una diva de opereta, ¡Lucy se queda te parezca o no! ¡Estás fuera!"

Lucy había permanecido callada hasta ahora, a no ser porque en cierto modo se sentía un poco mal por la chica que acaba de perder su lugar, le abría respondido los insultos de manera espectacular, abrió la boca para decir algo a favor de la recién corrida, pero sus amigos se lo impidieron, no iban a dejar que se negara.

"Bien Kitana creo que ya te ibas ¿no?, estás de más aquí"

"Cierto ya nada tienes que hacer aquí"

"Aaarrggg, aarggg. AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Y después de tres patadas al piso, se dio la vuelta y se fue refunfuñando por todo lo alto, creo que todo el planeta la escuchó, incluso en los satélites, bien ya se imaginarán que clase de chica era y el porqué nadie la quería.

Ni siquiera se llamaba Kitana Lance, su nombre real era Megumi Obata, pero le parecía poca cosa, además ahora que sería una "Gran Diva" debía llevar un nombre a su altura, algo que sonara genial. Ella nunca aceptó el hecho de ser parte de una simple banda de garaje, ella decía que llevaría a esos plebeyos al éxito. En verdad sentía que el Oscar y el Grammy eran suyos desde antes de nacer.

…

Y después de un largo intento de convencimiento y chantaje además, consiguieron que Lucy aceptara, con el pretexto de que se habían quedado sin cantante y que la necesitaban, "aunque sea sólo para el concurso" habían dicho sus amigos, palabras que acabaron de sacarle el "sí" a Lucy, pero claro, ellos tenían su plan, pensaban ganar tiempo de esa fecha al concurso, algo se les ocurriría para convencerla de que se quedara definitivamente.

Así empezó todo…

….

"¡_Lucy vuelve_!" - se dijo a sí misma al darse cuenta que se había remontando al pasado.

Ya era hora de volver al presente pues tenía mucho que hacer, debía empacar porque mañana salían ella y su grupo para el continente americano, habían sido invitados de honor a varias convenciones en aquel continente.

Irían a la TNT en la ciudad de México, a la Comic-Con de San Diego, a la Okubaibai de Colombia, a la DAICON DELUXE de Argentina, y por último a la Expoanime Brasil.

Estaba por demás emocionada, pero sería un viaje largo, muy largo ^^ además que estarían en aquel continente varios días, tendría la oportunidad de turistear ^^, aun cuando no hablaba ni español, ni portugués, pensó que se podría apoyar bien con el ingles, ahora era cuando agradecía que se lo hubieran enseñado en secundaria.

Tenía mucho que empacar, varios cambios de ropa tanto para las presentaciones como para pasear por ahí, pues se presentarían los dos días que duraba la Comic-con de San Diego, y dos días consecutivos en la TNT, en las demás convenciones sólo se presentarían un día.

Tenía mucho que arreglar y mejor comenzaba ya. Gracias a Dios era sábado.

…

Sábado, 10:45 p.m.

La noche cubría ya la gran Tokyo y el aeropuerto internacional de Haneda como siempre, recibía una interminable fila de vuelos procedentes de todos lados, entre tantos aviones uno de la compañía British Airways aterrizaba en esos momentos por la pista 2, procedente de Londres, Inglaterra.

El avión se detuvo justo al lado del edificio central del aeropuerto y un corredor metálico se enganchó a la puerta del avión, apagados los motores y listo el anden flotante, las azafatas dieron las gracias a los pasajeros por su preferencia esperando como siempre volver a contar con su presencia en futuros vuelos.

Los pasajeros comenzaron a salir por el anden, entre ellos, una linda jovencita rubia de ojos verdes aunque facciones orientales, seguramente, una Nikkei, no era vista con muy buenos ojos por la gente japonesa tradicional que por ahí pasaba, pero eso a ella no le importaba.

Llego al lugar donde debía recoger su equipaje después de checar el papeleo correspondiente, esperó y esperó… y siguió esperando…. Una hora después, decidió que ya era mucho, pues la gente que venía con ella en el avión ya todos se habían ido, de hecho era ella la única esperando en la banda automática por la que pasan todas la maletas.

Cansada de esperar, fue a recepción, donde una señorita tecleaba algo en la computadora.

"¿Señorita podría ayudarme?" – le llamó Anais.

"Claro ¿En qué le puedo servir?" – dijo muy amable la recepcionista.

"Verá usted, tengo ya más de una hora esperando mi equipaje pero no sale por ningún lado, la banda receptora estaba ya vacía, y ya comenzaron a salir las maletas de otro vuelo y las mías no aparecen"

"Oh, es raro, permítame un momento"

La chica hizo algunas llamadas y después pidió a Anaïs que la esperara un momento, diez minutos después la misma chica volvió y le pidió a Anaïs que por favor tuviera paciencia, que estaban investigando…

Anaïs fue a sentarse a unas sillas cercanas y esperó, media hora después preguntó si había noticias pero la chica sólo le pidió más paciencia y le dijo que en cuanto tuviera informes le avisaría, otra media hora mas transcurrió y la chica al fin se acercó a Anaïs.

"¿Señorita?, disculpe, verá tenemos un gran problema con sus maletas, en esta hora que transcurrió incluso se reportaron otras 8 maletas más como extraviadas, estamos seguros que siguen aquí, pero nos tomará algo de tiempo resolver esto, por que no se va a su hotel y mañana nosotros le llamamos"

"¿Cómo? ¿Quiere decir que hoy ya no sabré nada de mis maletas?, señorita, tengo cosas importantes ahí"

"Lo sé por favor discúlpenos, pero tenemos problemas con la organización, me siento muy apenada"

"¿Usted? ¿Por qué?, es el aeropuerto quien debería apenarse, usted es sólo una empleada y no tiene la culpa"

"Discúlpenos por favor, pero será más conveniente que se vaya a su hotel, por favor acompáñeme para que me proporcione sus datos y levantaré un reporte de equipaje extraviado, estoy segura que para mañana ya le tendremos informes si no es que el equipaje mismo, le daré un numero de folio con el que podrá reclamar sus maletas. Por favor acompáñeme"

"Ah… está bien"

Estaba molesta claro, la habían hecho perder dos horas con diez minutos para nada, ay que día, de por si no tenía ganas de volver a Japón y era recibida con esto, vaya, vaya, esperaba no tener más problemas. Fue con la chica y le dio todos los datos que le requirió.

"¿Eso sería todo?"- dijo la rubia después de dar todos los datos que le pidieron.

"Así es señorita, es todo lo que necesito, mire, éste es su ticket, tiene un folio para que puedan reconocer sus maletas y le sean entregadas, no lo pierda por favor, de lo contrario no podrá reclamar su equipaje.

"OK"

"Es este… un numero de Japón verdad? Parece un particular – Dijo haciendo referencia al número telefónico que Anaïs había proporcionado.

"Así es"

"Que bien ¿se quedará con amigos?"

"¿Con mi familia de hecho?"

"Qué bien ¿Tiene parientes viviendo en Japón?"

"Toda mi familia es de aquí"

"¿Toda?"

"Así es"

"Pero tiene algún pariente occidental, ¿Cierto?"

"No, toda la familia es 100% Japonesa"

"¿En verdad?, vaya, pensé que era usted una Nikkei"

"¿Eh?, no para nada, soy toda japonesa, es sólo que por alguna broma genética saque este color de cabello y de ojos, pero por lo mismo muchos piensan que soy mezcla de razas"

"Vaya es asombroso. Con razón su japonés es tan bueno, aunque tiene acento extranjero"

"Es que he vivido mucho tiempo fuera. Bien, ¿me puedo retirar ya?, con esto podré recoger mi equipaje a más tardar mañana ¿verdad?"

"Así es señorita"

"Muy bien muchas gracias"

"Que disfrute su estancia en Japón"

Anaïs salió y tomó un taxi, llegaría más de dos horas tarde a casa, de seguro sus padres estarían preocupados, pues ella les había pedido que por favor no se molestaran en ir por ella, no los quería siendo empujados por la cantidad de gente que hay en los aeropuertos, así que no habían ido a recibirla, pero la esperaban a más tardar a las 12:00 a.m. y ya eran las 2:10 a.m. y ella apenas iba en el taxi, vaya "bienvenida" le había dado su país.

"Ay que coraje, todos los regalos que les traía estaban en la maleta azul… llegando me voy a dar un baño estoy estresada… ¡Genial! ¿Y qué me voy a poner saliéndome de bañar?, le voy a tener que pedir algo prestado a mamá"

Eso y más fue pensando todo el camino hasta llegar a casa, estaba molesta en verdad.

Pero al final al ver los rostros aliviados y sonrientes de sus padres quienes la recibieron con todo el cariño del mundo, la tensión pareció disiparse, tenían mucho de qué hablar, ella tenía mucho que contarles, así, entraron a la casa, donde a Anaïs la esperaba un chocolate frio, pero el microondas arreglaría eso.

Fin del cap

El termino Nikkei es entre otras cosas, utilizado en Japón para hacer referencia a Japoneses procedentes del extranjero y toda su descendencia, es así que llaman también al hijo de un japonés y un extranjero, un hibrido, los nikkei no son bien vistos ni aceptados en Japón, pues son considerados (aunque nos parezca ridículo) impuros, así que no tienen las mismas posibilidades que un japonés normal, pues la sociedad tiende a rechazarlos.


	7. Chapter 7

Era casi ya hora de comer, tal vez debería tomar un descanso, una suave brisa entro por alguna ventana abierta del castillo, trayendo consigo un aroma dulce, suave pero inconfundible, eran Asteras, una flor blanca de 7 pétalos, de tamaño mediano, había nacido junto con nuevo Céfiro, por que sí, junto con el nuevo orden había nacido nueva vida, nuevas especies de plantas, de flores, de animales, esta florecita en especial era del agrado de cierto hechicero real quien no se resistía a su dulce aroma, parecía transportarlo a un estado de paz y ensoñación, aunque fuera solo por segundos, como suelen hacerlo los aromas bellos. Esa flor humilde pero bella fue lo primero que olfateo esa primera mañana de nuevo Céfiro.

Le recordarían ese día por siempre.

Tenía que comer con el príncipe y la princesa, ah… el príncipe… que dolores de cabeza les había dado al principio.

Cuando todo fue estabilizado solo quedaban unos detalles por arreglar, entre esos detalles, la nueva forma de gobierno, hasta ese momento solo habían conocido al pilar pero, ahora que no había tal, ¿que debían hacer?, siempre habían tenido uno, no sabían como reaccionar ahora, tal vez… ¿presidentes como en Autosam? O ¿Un soberano?, después de todo, se podría decir que Cefiro había sido una especie de principado, pues solo princesas que a su vez eran los pilares, habían gobernado siempre, pero en céfiro el termino principado no se conocía, tampoco sabían si en el trono debía sentarse un hombre, pues siempre había gobernado una mujer.

Se dijo que Guru Clef debía ser quien tomara el mando por ser el mas preparado y respetado, después de todo siendo él un gran hechicero y siendo Céfiro un mundo regido por la magia, sonaría lógico que su gobernante fuera un gran mago, pero él rehusó, además argumentó que no podía hacerse cargo de las dos asignaciones, pues ya tenía mucho que hacer, debía ser alguien diferente.

¿Pero quién?, en los planetas vecinos tenían presidentes, reyes o princesas…princesas.. y, ¿Por qué no un príncipe?, después de todo los pilares eran ascendidas a princesas al momento de la coronación, le vendría bien a Céfiro seguir con una línea real, mas en Céfiro nunca habían existido cosas tales como "Una Familia Real" pues los antiguos pilares habían sido todas hijas de campesinos o gente común, y el titulo real que adquirían al ser nombradas pilar no se extendía a sus familias, ser el pilar tampoco era algo que se heredaba generación tras generación, por lo cual no existía una línea de sangre real. ¿Qué hacer?. Bueno todo empieza por algo y era tiempo que la primera familia de sangre real naciera en Céfiro, así, se pensó en Paris, siendo este hermano del ultimo pilar encajaba perfecto para iniciar una línea real, pues todo parecía coincidir con la idea.

Así fue nombrado príncipe, pero eso no le hizo gracia, una cosa era serlo solo de palabra y otra era que la autentica responsabilidad le cayera encima, el se había criado solo, podríamos decir que casi, casi, como animalito, abriéndose paso solo, solo pero independiente y hasta cierto punto salvaje, no por que no tuviera modales, sino por que iba ahí a donde el viento lo llevara, tal vez por eso había simpatizado con cierta maestra de los vientos, solía viajar sin rumbo, conociendo Céfiro, viviendo aventuras, y planeaba retomar esa vida ahora que en Céfiro todo estaba bien, pero oh sorpresa del destino, mejor dicho sorpresa por parte de la que pronto sería la corte de Céfiro, la cual incluía a Gurú Clef, lo habían nombrado príncipe de Céfiro, él sería ahora el máximo gobernante en Céfiro, y Clef lo ayudaría en esta nueva y obligada hazaña, se negó claro, pero apelando al nombre de su hermana Esmeralda, lograron convencerlo, aunque los primeros días todos estaban alerta pues lo mas seguro era que el príncipe echara a correr en cualquier momento dejando todo votado.

Gurú Clef tenía que… "arriarlo", pues no se presentaba a las reuniones ni a sus entrenamientos, se le encontraba subido en algún árbol del jardín, escondido por ahí, para no ser encontrado y arrastrado a sus clases.

Reacio a aceptar, a punto estuvo muchas veces de negarse a ser príncipe y escapar, pero siempre fue detenido, o por los habitantes del castillo, o por la voz de la razón que le decía que era lo menos que podía hacer por Esmeralda.

Un año después había se resignado a su nuevo e impuesto deber.

No era tan malo, si veía el lado amable, al fin haría algo por Céfiro, así como su hermana lo hubiera querido.

Gurú Clef recordaba los primeros años de gobierno de Paris, a pesar de no ser un experto, había echo un gran trabajo, pero siempre en los momentos de soledad, parecía distante, como si le faltara algo… él sabía lo que le faltaba al príncipe, tenía un vacio en el corazón…, cuando cumplió 25 años se decidió que estaba en edad de casarse, pues tenía la responsabilidad de dar a Céfiro un heredero al trono, pero el no quería, su corazón aun era preso del pasado, quería serle fiel a un recuerdo, pero lamentablemente, era solo eso, un recuerdo, pues por mas que lo habían deseado, nada volvieron a saber de las Guerreras Mágicas, después de ocho años de no saber mas de ellas, quedo claro que no volverían, se habían ido a casa para no volver jamás, pues no tenían ni responsabilidad ni culpa que las obligara a volver, en pocas palabras, no tenían razones aparentes para hacerlo, y si se ponían en su lugar, ¿quien querría volver a un mundo que te hizo tanto daño y con quien ya saldaste toda cuenta que creyeras tener pendiente?. Ocho años era suficiente, no habría un milagro, no volverían, pero la vida seguía y Paris debía seguir con la suya, y ahora con mayor razón, cargaba con las obligaciones del reino, y ya era hora de brindar un heredero al pueblo.

Se negó, se negó muchas veces, pues quería creer que ella volvería, que no podía traicionarla, las palabras que Gurú Clef le dijera le habían herido pero eran verdad "Paris, se que la amas, que no la olvidas… me duele decirte esto pero por más que yo mismo lo quiera, ellas no volverán, por favor, sigue adelante con tu vida, como seguro hicieron ellas". Al príncipe le dolieron esas palabras, pero esa misma noche, la razón le dijo que esas palabras dichas sin intención de lastimar, era verdaderas… no volverían ya mas, y él… él tenía que seguir adelante.

Aceptó por fin su realidad y comenzó a relacionarse con las doncellas del reino en busca de la indicada, pero en todas ellas quería ver a la guerrera del viento, siempre encontrándole defectos a todas, por no parecerse a su amada, cuando se dio cuenta de que esa actitud solo le imponía una barrera y que podía lastimar a las chicas con esa actitud, decidió abandonar toda esperanza y dejar de compararlas a todas con ella. Un año mas tarde conoció a una chica que le pareció especial, una bella muchacha hija de un comerciante, ella tenía largo cabello castaño, ojos miel intenso como los de Presea, tez blanca, modales refinados y muy femeninos, como la clásica mujer de Céfiro. Se dio una bonita relación entre ellos y 6 meses después, una boda real se celebró en Cefiro, fastuosa como correspondía a los novios. Todo el pueblo estuvo presente para conocer a la nueva princesa y futura madre del heredero al trono de Céfiro.

Ambos eran muy queridos en Céfiro, su nueva princesa era una mujer bondadosa y amable, eran una pareja aparentemente feliz, Paris la amaba sí… pero, aun ahora después de 56 años de matrimonio, si mirabas bien en esos ojos dorados, te darías cuenta que ese nuevo amor nunca logro opacar al primero, ni fue capaz de borrarlo de su memoria o de su corazón.

Sirviente: Señor, los príncipes le esperan.

Guru Clef: Sí, vamos.

Mientras tanto en Tokyo…

Domingo 10:20 a.m.

El aeropuerto de Haneda recibía a tanta gente como le era posible albergar, al ser un aeropuerto internacional siempre estaba lleno de personas, propios y extranjeros que iban y venían.

Una joven pelirroja se movía en la multitud, llevando consigo su práctica maleta con ruedas, parecía un carrito de mandado, cuadradito, bonito, pero bueno era obvio que era una maleta, aunque a Lucy le parecía más un carrito mandadero que una backpack. Grande por cierto, aunque estaba solo a la mitad de su capacidad, pues Lucy planeaba llenar el resto con los suvenires que comprara en esos países extranjeros a donde va, había sacado sus ahorros pues pensó que ahora que tenia la oportunidad de viajar al extranjero sería un pecado no comprar algo por allá, al menos tendría que presumirle a sus amigas. Y por esa razón se había decidido por su maleta más grande.

En otro lado del aeropuerto, una rubia entraba despreocupada y sin prisas, pues a diferencia de la gente que se movía a su alrededor, ella no tenia un vuelo que tomar, solo iba para recoger su equipaje perdido, se acerco a recepción y les explico que venia a recoger el equipaje C240 a nombre de Anais Hououji. La chica del mostrador atendía amable a su petición y pasó el registro a la computadora.

Chica: ¿Me puede proporcionar una identificación por favor señorita?

Anaïs: Claro, aquí tiene.

Chica: Gracias

Anaïs espero unos segundos

Chica: Todo en orden en un momento le traen su equipaje, por favor disculpe las molestias que este incidente le ocasionó, no solemos perder equipajes tan seguido pero estos días el aeropuerto ha estado muy ajetreado, antier recibimos una celebridad muy importante y con la prensa y los fans todo se volvió un caos y se nos complicaron un poco las cosas. Aunque usted llego un día después, también le toco ser victima del desorden le pido de antemano una disculpa a nombre del aeropuerto.

Anaïs: No se preocupe esas cosas pasan.

Chica: Debido a que fueron varias maletas las que se perdieron estamos un poco atareados en bodega de reclamación, por favor tome asiento, tardaran un poco en traer sus maletas pero lo haremos lo mas rápido posible.

Anaïs: Ok gracias

Anaïs se dirigió a la sala de espera y se sentó donde pudiera ser vista por la chica del mostrador así no perderían tiempo buscándola para entregarle sus cosas.

De pronto Anaïs vio que la gente se dirigía veloz a la entrada del aeropuerto y mas gente ya se agolpaba en la puerta principal, le extrañó el súbito barullo, en un principio pensó que tal vez el aeropuerto tenía una emergencia, pero sus miedos se disiparon al ver entrar un montón de reporteros que se arremolinaban alrededor de una limosina que apenas si se podía distinguir entre la multitud, afuera había lo que parecían ser fans con pancartas.

Anais: Ah vaya, parece que solo es una persona importante, alguna celebridad.

Anaïs no trato de indagar de quien se trataba, se volteó y tomó una revista abandonada en el asiento de al lado para ojear.

Afuera entre la multitud, una limosina negra abría su puerta trasera, un hombre de traje bajó y acto seguido tendió la mano a alguien en el interior, una fina mano blanca tomó la suya y una bella zapatilla negra tocó suelo, una bella muchacha había bajado del auto y fue rodeada de inmediato por personal de seguridad quienes la ayudaban a pasar entre la multitud.

"Ryuuzaky-san onegai unas palabras"

"Señorita Ryuuzaki aquí, por aquí" - un micrófono se alzaba entre la multitud de aparatos y cámaras de video.

"¿Cuando volverá a Japón?" - una grabadora de voz era acercada lo mas posible a su rostro.

Ella solo trataba de sonreír y abrirse paso sin contestar a nadie. Entonces se detuvo.

"A ver un momento por favor, silencio… silencio por favor… con orden caballeros, no puedo escucharlos a todos al mismo tiempo" – un breve silencio por fin permitió escuchar a 2 reporteros.

"Unas palabras por favor, díganos, ¿cuando vuelve a Tokyo?, ¿pudo disfrutar un poco su país?"

"¿Qué impresiones le dejo su vuelta a casa?"

"Quiero decir que fue encantador volver a casa, aun que solo fuera por poco tiempo, como todos ustedes saben, debo de volver a occidente, pues tengo próximo el estreno de la película en Londres además de mas proyectos y compromisos, pero debo decir que volver a mi tierra después de tanto tiempo ha sido reconfortante y me ha… recargado las pilas jaja, pero aun cuando me voy tengan por seguro que me los llevo en mi corazón, mi casa siempre va conmigo a donde vaya y siempre estaré muy orgullosa de ser una mujer japonesa, respecto a cuando volver, la verdad no podría contestar por ahora, pues tengo muchos proyectos por tierras occidentales, pero siempre será para mi un gusto volver a casa, muchas gracias por venir a despedirme al aeropuerto e interesarse por mi, les dejo un gran abrazo y besos para toda mi nación, mil gracias. Ahora chicos discúlpeme pero tengo un vuelo que tomar, muchas gracias a todos" – reanudó su paso.

"¡Marina¡"

"¡Señorita Ryuuzaki¡"

Los reporteros siguieron llamando su atención, pero ella ya no respondió, y ayudada por su equipo de seguridad ingresó al área de pasajeros donde a los reporteros y la demás gente que le seguía no les fue permitido ingresar.

Al fin un poco de calma.

Albert: Marina vamos un poco retrasados por suerte el chequeo de maletas lo mande hacer antes, por favor espérame aquí voy a presentar nuestros pasaportes en menos de 30 minutos sale el avión.

Marina:Ah ¿las ventajas de ser una celebridad no?

Albert: ¿Eh?, jajá pues sí, los mortales comunes deben estar aquí tres horas antes de tomar un vuelo internacional pero a "la joya de oriente" le arreglan sus papeles en 30 minutos, es bueno ser tu amigo jajaja.

Marina: Ya no te burles, ve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

Albert: En seguida vuelvo.

Marina fue a sentarse a la sala de espera había mucha gente ahí, así que sacó sus lentes oscuros y agacho la cabeza, no tenía ganas de que la reconocieran, aunque ese look de los lentes seguro llamaría más la atención que si tuviera la cara despejada.

Escondida tras sus lentes, veía la gente pasar, gente normal sin multitudes persiguiendoles queriendo una foto, una declaración, o un autógrafo, extrañaba a veces la vida normal, aun que… no del todo, era genial ser famosa.

Escuchó por el alta voz que un vuelo estaba a punto de salir, cuando repitieron la salida en japonés prestó más atención, tal vez era el suyo.

"Su atención por favor, los pasajeros del vuelo 442 de American Airlines con destino a Los Estados Unidos de América, favor de abordar por la puerta 2-C"

Ah, no era su vuelo, ya sabía que el suyo salía en media hora pero.. nunca se sabe, mejor… se relajaba un poco.

Al mismo tiempo una pelirroja se levantaba veloz para dirigirse a la puerta 2-C, pues el vuelo saliente en esos momentos era el suyo, estaba nerviosa, tan nerviosa que se olvido de entregar su maleta en "Equipaje", había llegado con las tres horas de anticipación que los vuelos internacionales requerían y en esas tres horas no se había acordado de entregar la maleta, de seguro la retendrían a la entrada del avión pero no representaba problema, por que de seguro y muy amablemente la azafata mandaría su maleta con el chico del equipaje, con esa esperanza en mente siguió su camino hacia el anden, y ahí se encontró con sus compañeros de banda.

Lucy: Hey pensé que me tendría que ir sola, ¿donde estaban?"

Sato: En documentación, ya sabes.

Aiki les paso por un lado corriendo y gritando como un chiquillo: "¡Al infinito y mas allá!"

Todos se rieron y le siguieron a paso lento…

"Señorita, ¡Señorita!"

Anaïs volteo a donde una chica agitaba su mano incesante para llamar su atención, era la chica del mostrador.

Anaïs: ¿Si?

Chica: Ya están listas sus maletas, por favor pase a recogerlas en equipaje.

Anaïs : Muchas gracias.

Chica: Para servirle.

Anaïs se dirigió a equipaje a recoger sus dos maletas, cuando llegó ya la esperaban, al frente de todas las demás que esperaban ser reclamadas por sus dueños, presentó el ticket al intendente y este después de revisar le entrego sus maletas al fin.

Así Anaïs comenzó su camino para salir del aeropuerto…

"Marina¡Marina!", una mujer corría como loca gritando su nombre, causando que Marina le recordara….hasta el diez de mayo internamente, pues lo que ella menos quería era ser reconocida por la gente, y con esos gritos todos los presentes voltearían curiosos a ver quien era la tal "Marina" a quien llamaban a gritos.

"¡Marina¡"

Marina: Janet cállate – siseo por lo bajo- no ves que no quiero que me reconozcan?

Janet: Ay por Dios Marina ya todo mundo sabe quien eres, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es esto.

La chica presento a Marina un par de maletas negras con las que casi atropella a más de uno en su loca carrera.

Marina: ¿Qué con eso?

Janet:¿Qué con esto?, que son TUS maletas, las que están en el avión son equivocadas.

Marina:¿Qué?, genial, se supone que tengo gente que se hace cargo de esos detalles para no perder el tiempo, no me dejan hacer el chequeo de mis propias maletas en el aeropuerto por que supuestamente tenemos gente para eso ¿y ahora me vienes con que se equivocaron?.

Janet: Ay ya lo siento si, perdón, sumimasen, gomene.

Marina:¡Ya!, ahora apenas si tengo tiempo de llevarlas a chequeo.

Janet: Yo lo hago.

Marina: No gracias, lo hago yo, además ya es tiempo que me dejen hacer algo.

Marina tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a chequeo.

Marina: Quédate ahí, y dile a Albert que me espere.

Dicho esto, Marina se perdió en el mar de gente.

En el camino se cruzó con una muchacha rubia quien también arrastraba dos maletas, pasaron lado a lado, sin notarse la una a la otra, una iba, la otra venia, con caminos opuestos, sin embargo pronto abrían de juntarse…una vez más…

En ese mismo segundo, una chica pelirroja de pants blancos atravesaba el anden aun cargando su maleta, le detuvieron un poco por esa misma razón, la maleta, sin embargo como el avión no podía salir tarde, se acordó que la dejarían llevar su maleta dentro del área de pasajeros, pero una azafata la tendría que revisar por completo, Lucy accedió de buen modo, y cruzo la línea entre la puerta de entrada y el interior del avión.

En ese preciso instante, una luz brillante cubrió el lugar, filtrándose por las ventanillas de avión cegando momentáneamente a todos los presentes, y no solo en el avión, por los enormes ventanales del aeropuerto la misma luz brillo deslumbrando a todos los que en el interior y exterior estaban…

En esos breves segundos, el tiempo pareció correr de pronto en cámara lenta y la luz se intensifico….

Hasta aquí niños, la historia ya comienza, ya fue el fin del overture, espero que les guste el próximo cap.

Siempre leo y releo mis fics antes de publicar e incluso los imprimo después pero pese a todo eso descubrí en caps pasados, que se me van algunas faltas de ortografía que no noto cuando los reviso en la compu y acabo notando al imprimir, la mayoría no son por falta de conocimiento sino por error de dedo, y algunas cosas que el world "piensa" por mi y las cambia sin avisar, sin embargo podemos jurar que el Word lo hace con la mejor intención, una disculpa por eso, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por presentar un fic decente pero a veces se me va uno que otro error, nadie es perfecto, pero tengan por seguro que mi intención es la mejor y de entregar algo bien escrito, pero mas que nada quiero que quede claro que no pretendo dar cátedra de ortografía, por que el principal objetivo de los fics es el de entretenernos todos un rato, no de enseñar la correcta manera de hacer las cosas.


	8. Chapter 8

Rayearth y todos sus personajes pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, los demás personajes extras son propiedad mía.

Fic echo sin fines de lucro.

"Delicioso"

La comida en el comedor real recién terminaba, mesa solo para 3, El Príncipe, la princesa, y el mago supremo de Céfiro. Algo intimo, les hacia sentir mas en familia, tan diferente a los grandes banquetes de palacio, en que debían compartir la mesa con decenas de invitados, como los príncipes que son, están acostumbrados, pero aun así siempre serían mas cálidas las comidas privadas.

"Ah, bien, hora de irme, cariño un placer comer contigo, como siempre" - Besó la mejilla de su amante esposa y después de hacer una reverencia y despedirse con propiedad de ambos dejo el lugar para dirigirse a un compromiso previo, como pasaba casi todos los días, pues siendo el gobernante supremo de algún lugar siempre se tienen compromisos.

Mientras en el pequeño comedor, Gurú Clef y la princesa se quedaron a hacer una pequeña sobremesa mientras los sirvientes rápidamente recogían todo y los dejaban a solas de nuevo.

"Ese esposo mío, tan responsable… a veces no se lo creo jajaja"

"Oh princesa"- también soltó una pequeña risita - "es verdad, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, ¿quien no recuerda al antiguo Paris?, es difícil voltear al pasado e imaginar que ese París rebelde es ahora un príncipe responsable y dedicado"

"Sí…"

"Bien princesa me retiro también, fue un placer comer con ustedes"

"El placer es siempre nuestro Gurú Clef y un honor también, deberías hacerlo mas seguido"

Gurú Clef sonrió con gratitud ante la afirmación de la princesa y se levanto de la mesa.

"Princesa" - Hizo una reverencia y también salió del lugar, quedando solo la princesa y una doncella de su servicio.

"Nira, por favor llama a Inowe dile que quiero verla"

"Sí mi señora" - la doncella hizo una reverencia y salió de inmediato a cumplir la orden.

Inowe era la doncella personal de la princesa además de dama de compañía y… mejor amiga de su majestad la princesa de Cefiro. Esa chica había sido el mayor apoyo moral para la princesa en esos difíciles años, cuando la tristeza llenó su vida y casi la hace perder todo, fue ella también quien la hizo volver a la realidad, no podía sucumbir ante el dolor, pues tenia responsabilidades, una vida y un amante esposo por quien vivir… que el destino le hubiera negado la oportunidad de ser madre… no podía detener su vida, tuvo que aprender a ser fuerte… por Paris.

La infertilidad era cosa muy poco común en Cefiro, eran contados los casos, sus mujeres eran siempre fuertes y sanas en ese sentido. Las pocas mujeres que no podían procrear eran vistas como.. algo… fuera de lo común, no se les despreciaba pues, eso representaba una tragedia por lo cual la mujer que padecía ese mal era vista como una victima, pero sin embargo y para ser sinceros no solo daba pena su caso, a esas mujeres se les profesaba… Lastima.

La princesa no olvidaba aun los crudos y crueles comentarios que había escuchado de las mujeres de la corte respecto a su condición, ya hacia muchos años que el tema no era de relevancia, sin embargo, las heridas que esto le causo le marcaron profundamente el corazón. Tenía el amor del pueblo lo cual había sido una bendición, de lo contrario como exigía la ley le hubieran obligado a divorciarse y Paris tendría que haber encontrado otra esposa, sin embargo los de Cefiro no tuvieron tan duro el corazón para hacer valer esa ley y simplemente decidieron que siendo ella una mujer tan buena y virtuosa no merecía tal castigo, si no podía tener el regalo de ser madre, no la privarían del amor de su esposo, pues una mujer que no puede procrear debía de seguro sentirse muy infeliz y era digna de comprensión… y lastima, si por mucho que quisieran evitarlo, los ciudadanos de Cefiro no podían evitar sentir lastima por ella, pues no era una condición "Normal" en las mujeres de Cefiro. Sin embargo nunca se lo hicieron saber, fueron mas crueles las personas de la corte que las del pueblo, pues la gente sencilla era en extremo amable con ella, le tenían demasiadas consideraciones, y ella sabía el por que… "Pobre princesa, debe pensar mi gente" pensó muchas veces ella con tristeza. Mientras que las cortesanas murmuraban lo penoso de su condición y se preguntaban como un hombre tan apuesto como Paris podía seguir atado a una Infértil como ella. Muchas doncellas de la corte eran amables con el príncipe en extremo, sin llegar nunca el coqueteo o mucho menos a la vulgaridad pues no era costumbre en Céfiro, buscaban agradarle, pues teniendo una esposa "enferma" lo mas seguro es que tuvieran una oportunidad. Sin embargo nunca la tuvieron, Paris siempre amó y respetó a su esposa sin importar el hecho de que no pudiera tener hijos, no veía en ella solo a un vientre, sino a la mujer que amaba.

"Princesa, aquí estoy"

"¿No olvidaste tocar la puerta primero?"

"Uh?, es verdad lo siento"

" huhu, déjalo, solo bromeaba, después de todo eres mi amiga no necesitas tocar"

"Sí pero amigas o no, no dejas de ser la princesa, además.. Guru Clef insiste en que te tratemos siempre del modo correcto"

"Tal vez este bien para los demás, pero tú, trátame como persona común, hace mucho que nadie me trata así" - la princesa le obsequio una cálida sonrisa a la recién llegada que no era otra que Inowe y le indico con la mano que se acercara.

"Y bien… ¿que puedo hacer por ti?"

"Ayúdame a arreglarme, quiero ir a dar un paseo por los jardines exteriores del castillo"

"Pero luces bien"

"No como una princesa exactamente, además recuerda que debo darle una impecable imagen a mi pueblo" - volvió a sonreír.

"No es tu apariencia lo que te hace impecable ante sus ojos, te aman por lo que eres en tu interior una mujer bondadosa y con virtudes"

"Aun así"

"Está bien"

Ambas mujeres pusieron manos a la obra, fueron a la habitación real e Inowe buscó unos de esos hermosos vestidos que poseía su amiga y sacó algunas joyas reales, sencillas pero joyas reales al fin. Después de ayudarla a vestir comenzó a peinar su larguísimo cabello y finalizo colocando la tiara real en su frente.

"Te ves preciosa" - dijo mirando al espejo junto con su majestad.

"Gracias, ¿vamos?"

"Sí"

Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos un tanto encandilados por esa brillante luz cegadora, lo primero que vio fue.. Verde, mucho verde. Cuando al fin afinó la vista, se dio cuenta de que era vegetación, "¿Vegetación? Pero..¿como?..". Lo ultimo que había visto antes de ser cegada por esa brillante luz fue el interior del avión, y cuando vio esa luz cegadora la primera idea que se cruzo por su mente fue, una bomba atómica o alguna explosión poderosa, pensó entre otras cosas en esas milésimas de segundos que tal vez una turbina había estallado. Pero a solo segundos después abría los ojos en un lugar que no hacia coherencia alguna con el lugar donde estaba antes. A su lado había vegetación, arbustos gruesos, miró alrededor unos segundos más, y encontró más arbustos, notó que se aferraba a algo aun.. Su maleta, le pareció curioso el hecho de como el cuerpo reaccionaba en automático protegiendo lo que tiene ordenes de proteger, pues su mano nunca soltó la maleta. No entendía donde estaba ni que había pasado, pero decidió que lo mejor era investigar.

Dio el primer paso entre la maleza y sintió que caía desde la altura. Aterrizó inclemente de frente al suelo, acto seguido sintió un dolor mas fuerte en la cadera… su maleta, nuevamente, haciendo acto de presencia, había caído justo en su cintura golpeándole también la columna y parte de los glúteos

"Ayyy"…

"Ay, ay.. ay.. ay, ay Dios mío, que me cayo encima ¿mi maleta o un costal de piedras? ay.. ay ¿que le metí?, que bueno que no la llené toda".

Cuando al fin se libró un poco del punzante dolor, se levantó un poco para observar donde se encontraba y encontró una gran pradera verde.

"Eh? ¿Ahora donde estoy?, hace rato había arbustos… ay no.. ¿la dimensión desconocida?" - esto ultimo lo dijo como broma para si misma, sin embargo si le intrigaba el abrupto cambio de paisaje.

Miró hacia un lado de donde ella sentía que había caído y luego hacia arriba y encontró gracias a Dios una tranquilizante explicación lógica del cambio de paisaje… Un árbol.

Había caído desde lo alto de un frondoso árbol y viéndolo con detenimiento cayó en cuenta de todo.

No había estado entre gruesos arbustos, estaba sobre un muy frondoso árbol de tupidas ramas las cuales había confundido con arbustos y ella había estado parada en una de las ramas mas fuertes, por eso creyó estar en tierra firme, así que cuando dio el primer paso simplemente cayo… como quien se lanza del bungie sin cuerda.. Y viéndolo bien, había sido una caída larga.

"Wow deben ser… unos 7 metros mínimo, ¡vaya!, gracias a Dios no me rompí algo y con el maletazo…uff tengo un ángel guardián en verdad, que bueno que caí sobre pasto alto..".

"…Rayos ¿donde estoy?"

"¡¿Dónde estoy?" - gritó a la nada sabiendo que no tendría respuesta pero era una manera de desahogar el coraje que le daba no saber ni donde ni por que estaba ahí.

Nunca le cruzo por la mente que ya había pasado por eso antes.

En otro lado del mismo bosque una rubia se recuperaba del acontecimiento.

"Que horror de luz ¿qué pasó?... ¿mm? Que… Donde…¿Qué es esto?¿Qué es este lugar?"

Rodeada de arboles en un bosque aparentemente tranquilo, no veía salidas próximas ni espacio abierto, solo arboles muchos arboles.

"Ah.. Sabía que el cambio de horario iba a afectarme…" – cerro los ojos un momento esperando encontrar el aeropuerto de nuevo al abrirlos pero.. - "¿Qué?¡¿Sigo aquí? ah.. Qué le pondría mi madre al chocolate…No conozco este lugar, estaré en.. algún ¿Bosque de Japón? Anais.. ¿Como vas a llegar de Haneda a un bosque en segundos? Razona.. ah presiento que esto es algo peor…."

Permaneció escuchando por un rato, para ver si podía identificar algún sonido conocido, un tren, un celular, un avión, un perro, pero nada, solo silencio total, ni siquiera un pájaro, y era raro pues en los arboles suelen haber muchos.

"De seguro están dormidos, sí.. sí, todos los pájaros.. durmiendo al mismo tiempo… ¿estando el sol ya alto?.. Bien creo que.. mejor busco la salida de aquí"

Dio un paso y algo detuvo su mano, se asusto en grande pero pronto sintió alivio al ver que solo eran sus dos medianas maletas, seguía aferrada a ellas. Pero, simplemente las tomó con más fuerza y echo prácticamente a correr del lugar pues tanto silencio… simplemente no le parecía sano.

No lejos del lugar una bella chica miraba curiosa los alrededores de lo que parecía un bosque, de vegetación tan abundante y arboles tan frondosos que apenas si entraban los rayos del sol en ese punto donde ella se encontraba parada solo mirando, se había recuperado mas rápido que nadie de la potente luz por tener ya un "entrenamiento" previo con los flashes de las cámaras y las potentes luces del escenario. Sin embargo, estaba confundida, pensando si tanto estrés en su vida ya la habían vuelto loca, o tal vez.. ¿Era un escape mental de sus presiones de trabajo?.

"Tal vez dormir tan pocas horas ya me afecto y todas esas malpasadas comienzan a cobrarme la factura…¡Dios! ¡Dios! Te prometo comer mejor y dormir más.. bueno tal vez dormir más no, pero te prometo no volver a malpasarme tanto pero quítame estas horribles alucinaciones" – cerro los ojos esperando respuesta a su oración pero al abrirlos .. - "Ok veamos" – se acerco a uno de los arboles vecinos y lo tocó para cerciorarse de que fuera real, y de echo lo era, miró hacia su copa, parecía un árbol común, se asomo tras de su tronco y encontró mas arboles, camino detrás de este y.. solo mas arboles – "Bien.. No parece una ilusión, entonces ¿Qué..que es este lugar?.. será..será… será mejor que busque a algún otro humano, quizá alguien pueda decir donde estoy y como llegué aquí.. Bueno tal vez como llegué no, pero me darán pistas.. ¿Acaso caminé sin darme cuenta y acabe saliéndome de los limites del aeropuerto?, si es así deben de estar buscándome como locos, ay, lagunas mentales nuca las había tenido… ni creo que esto sea el comienzo de ellas.. ah ¿Dónde estaré?, aun si hubiera caminado sin darme cuenta, no hay bosques rodeando el aeropuerto.."

Comenzó a retroceder lentamente al lugar en donde estaba, se paró en el centro y miró de nuevo su alrededor, Silencio… solo eso, silencio, no había nada ni nadie, eso no le gustó nada, a cualquier persona de mundo místico le hubiera perturbado un lugar tan callado y solo, y con mayor razón a ella, que era un persona famosa y siempre la traían con seguridad, no era conveniente estar sola, y aun que no se había vuelto una chica cobarde y co-dependiente de sus guardaespaldas a los cuales siempre les jugaba malas bromas saliéndose sin avisar, si había aprendido que como celebridad tenía que cuidarse mas que la gente común.

"Mmm.. mejor me voy de aquí y busco ayuda" - Miró una vez más a los arboles y todo el rededor, comenzó a retroceder lentamente de espaldas viendo aun el entorno cuando tropezó con algo.

"Auu, pero que…" - Maletas… si maletas, su par de maletas negras habían estado todo el tiempo con ella y no se había dado cuenta.

"Al menos.. ¡no estoy sola!" - bromeo para si como solía hacerlo pensado en sus maletas como su único pariente cercano en esos momentos – "Además, al menos tengo ropa para cambiarme si hace falta ^^"- Nada como ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

Se levantó, sacudió su carísimo vestido y tomó sus maletas por el asa. Y así comenzó a jalarlas por el espeso bosque en dirección contraria de la que había tomado la chica rubia que estaba a metros de ese mismo lugar.

A los pocos metros el follaje era menos espeso dejando pasar mucha mas luz y más adelante vislumbro lo que parecía ser la salida del bosque. Y Marina se sintió aliviada.

Así, pelirroja, rubia y morena tomaron rumbos distintos, estas dos ultimas, sin saber lo cerca que habían estado la una de la otra.

Guru Clef había ido a la ciudad a conseguir algunas cosas con un amigo y de paso a visitarle, pasaba por la plaza, mirando los pequeños puestos de los artesanos y los demás comerciantes. En uno de esos puestos vio una bella pieza de algo parecido a la porcelana de nuestro mundo. De unos 40 cm de alto y unos 60 de diámetro, era una figura completa que representaba a las 3 Guerreras mágicas en una especie de isla rodeada por un lago o el mar, con sus tres genios en su forma animal, la figurita que representaba a Lucy estaba sentada en el suelo recostada en el lomo de Rayearth quien estaba echado con su cabeza erguida, de tras el gran dragón Ceres recostado con el cuello un tanto erguido haciendo curva a un lado de Rayearth y Marina sentada en uno de sus hombros, y al lado de este y formando el triangulo la gran ave Windam (que originalmente se llama Windam y no windom) de pie, con sus alas semi extendidas y Anaïs recostada boca abajo sobre su lomo con los brazos entre cruzados, asomando la cabeza por un costado.

Era en verdad una obra de arte, los detalles cuidados al máximo, aunque las figuras de las guerreras no se parecían a ellas en las facciones del rostro, la idea no era reproducir sus caras, sino solo representarlas.

A Guru Clef le gustó mucho y pensó en que sería un bonito obsequio para la princesa quien era una gran admiradora de las Guerreras y las respetaba en demasía, como toda la gente de Céfiro. La princesa sabía bien que Paris había amado a una de ellas, pero en lugar de sentir celos, siempre le pareció lógico y normal, por que.. ¿Cómo no amar a una mujer así?, se decía que eran grandiosas y una niñas muy bonitas.

Tal vez le pondría una sonrisa en el rostro con ese obsequio, pues Guru Clef le tenía cariño a la dulce princesa, así, compro la figura y la llevo al castillo con el.

Al llegar le dijeron que la princesa había salido a dar un paseo, así que decidió que la esperaría, entretanto fue a su habitación a guardar las cosas que le había dado su amigo y puso la caja con la delicada figura en su mesa de noche.

Decidió ver con detenimiento la bonita figura y la sacó de su caja colocándola sobre la mesa con cuidado y poniendo la caja de lado.

Era hermosa, ¿a quien se le habría ocurrido?…

"Es una forma de tenerlas cerca" – sonrió – "como estarán, de seguro bien… pero..¿que me hace pensar eso? Ah es verdad nunca me interese en preguntarles nada sobre su vida, no se si tienen siquiera familia, claro de seguro la tienen pero… ahí vas de nuevo Clef, suponiendo, creyendo lo que es mas cómodo creer, en Cefiro sería lo más normal que ellas tuvieran familia y una vida tranquila, pero, ellas no son de aquí… ¿como será su mundo?, nunca les pregunte nada sobre ellas, sus gustos, su familia, si tenían hermanos, si estudiaban, o que clase de estudios había en su mundo para las mujeres, tanto que ahora se me ocurre, y que nunca pregunte cuando tuve oportunidad, estaba tan enfrascado en el problema de Esmeralda y en guiarlas que solo me enfoque a eso, pero cuando tuve la oportunidad de verlas otra ves, nuevamente no dije nada, todo mi mundo giro en rededor a la batalla, encontrar un pilar y salvar Céfiro, pero sí me acorde de ellas la hora de pedirles ayuda para proteger mi planeta, en un principio fue idea de ellas pero después, no pude hacer menos que atenerme a ellas, tengo que admitir que me sentía confiado con ellas, en ese momento no lo pensaba solo actuaba, pero ahora que analizó mis acciones con detenimiento, eso fue, tenía tanta seguridad en ellas, todas mis esperanzas y fe recayeron en ellas…. ¿Como deje que arriesgaran la vida así?, incluso en el ultimo momento, cuando decidí usar mis ultimas fuerzas para proteger el catillo, mi ultimo pensamiento fue para ellas, y le pedí a Presea que a ellas les dijera el lugar donde se encontraba Devoner, a ellas y a nadie mas, pude haberle dicho que se lo dijera a los otros hechiceros, pero… mi confianza estaba puesta totalmente en las guerreras, ahora que lo pienso fue muy egoísta dejar recaer en ellas el destino de todo un mundo al que no pertenecían y con el cual no tenían deber alguno… actué de manera tan errónea como el mismo sistema del pilar… pero al final no me equivoque, salieron triunfantes y nos salvaron a todos regalándonos mas que solo la victoria, nos dieron Libertad…"

"Por ellas fue que decidí no morir pasara lo que pasara, pues sabía que ellas volverían con vida y con la victoria en sus manos, y si volvían y yo perdía la vida sabía que llorarían de nuevo y no iba a permitir eso, de no haber sido por ese motivo tal vez no me hubiera importado perder la vida protegiendo el castillo y a mi gente, pero ellas me enseñaron que no hay que morir por amor, si no que hay que vivir por el, ellas a pesar de todo nunca pensaron en morir por nosotros, siempre pensaron en vivir por nosotros, salvarnos sin tener que dar sus vidas..¿que clase de mundo será el Mundo Místico? parece que su gente tiene unas ideas mas claras que nosotros de lo que es el amor y la vida, ideas mas innovadoras…"

"Ah, ni siquiera les pregunte sus apellidos, por que deben de tener, vaya, vaya, ni siquiera se sus nombres completos… son cosas que nunca sabré, como me gustaría pregúntales mas sobre ellas, sobre sus gustos, si tienen mascotas, cosas simples, interesarme por ellas, por lo que les gusta, por lo que son… ah"

Suspiro y tomó la figura metiéndola de nuevo con cuidado en su caja.

En verdad Guru Clef les había tomado un cariño enorme desde su partida, cuando pudo analizar mejor las situaciones y los acontecimientos pasados, le pesaba el hecho de que nunca se intereso por ellas, no por maldad, sino por que no se le ocurrió nunca en su momento. Ellas nunca habían sido sus aprendices en verdad, el solo las guio un poco, pero ellas tuvieron que aprender solas, Guru Clef estaba consciente de eso, sin embargo las amaba más que a cualquiera de los estudiantes que había tenido a lo largo de toda su vida, mas que como a sus estudiantes, mas que como a un querido amigo, las amaba con una clase de amor que no se puede describir, pero era un amor puro y sincero.

Y les tenía una gratitud inmensa, que creo poderte explicar, piensa, supón que vas en un avión con tu ser mas querido, pero el avión sufre una avería y cae a tierra partiéndose en dos, la mitad de la cabina del piloto derrapa 25 metros mas allá en la pista, mientras que la mitad de la cola del avión yace esos 25 metros mas atrás envuelta en llamas, tu estas en la mitad de la cabina del piloto, donde la gran mayoría se salvo, sales como puedes entre la confusión, y te das cuentas que tu ser amado no esta por ningún lado, no está entre los pasajeros de esa mitad, no sabes que pasó con ese ser amado, mientras tanto los demás sobrevivientes corren lejos del avión, algunos pasan cerca de la mitad en llamas y tu sigues ahí parado a un lado de la mitad que se salvo sin saber que hacer, entonces uno de los sobrevivientes que ya corre a buscar ayuda de las ambulancias que ya se acercan a la pista, pasa cerca de la mitad que tiene la cola en llamas y un humo negro denso sale de la cabina de pasajeros, entonces, oye un grito, quejidos de dolor, y, sin importarle su vida, que el humo lo puede asfixiar, que puede quedar atrapado, que puede el fuego alcanzarle y prender le la ropa, sin pensar en nada salvo salvar a quien esta aun vivo ahí adentro, se mete entre el denso humo y se pierde de vista, segundos después sale, cargando en brazos… a tu ser amado, vivo, y lo acerca a una de las primeras ambulancias que llegan, tu ves eso a la distancia, y corres como loco a ver que sucedió, y te dicen que tu ser amado estará bien que necesita atención pero que vivirá, gracias al valiente que lo saco de entre el humo y las llamas.

¿Cuál sería tu gratitud hacia esa persona?¿de que tamaño? ¿Cómo te sentirías ante quien arriesgo la vida por un desconocido que resulto ser tu ser mas amado sin importarle nada, ni esperar nada a cambio?, No podrías ni describirlo ¿cierto?.

Bien ahora tienes una idea de la enorme gratitud que siente Clef por ellas. Pues fue exactamente lo que paso en Céfiro, puesto en el ejemplo de un avión.

"Mis niñas bonitas, no las veré de nuevo, sin embargo, no las olvidare jamás".

Es cierto él se quedo con la imagen de unas niñas, unas niñas preciosas. Unas niñas…

Bien fin de este cap en el próximo veremos todas las cosas que tendrán que pasar las chicas, se suponía que veríamos algo en este cap pero no quise hacerlo mas largo, así que lo pase al otro.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo chicos.


	9. Chapter 9

Marina caminó hacia lo que parecía la salida del bosque, y al salir se encontró con una amplia pradera que se extendía interminable tanto a izquierda y derecha, miró al frente de nuevo y como a diez metros de donde se encontraba, diviso una nueva entrada al bosque, parecía que esa pradera lo partía en dos atravesándolo quien sabe hasta donde, dudó si seguir hacia la pradera o ir derecho e internarse de nuevo en el bosque, miró a ambos lugares y se decidió a seguir hacia el bosque de nuevo.

Entró en esa nueva extensión del bosque, y notó que a diferencia del otro tramo de bosque en el que había estado el cual era terregoso y con poco pasto, en esta nueva sección del bosque el pasto era abundante, de un verde muy vivo y suave, llevaría un lapso de 20 minutos caminando por esta nueva etapa del bosque.

"Ah, mis zapatos, me están matando, y se están maltratandooo.."

Se detuvo unos segundos a mirar sus bellas zapatillas y continuo caminando acongojada por el maltrato que sus bellos zapatos iban sufriendo, y a pesar de estar cansada, no se los quito. Les sorprendería las distancias que una mujer puede camina con zapatos de tacón, y mas una chica que se la vive día y noches subida en este tipo de zapato.

Marina iba curioseando el bosque, de repente se detuvo, pues al voltear a su derecha encontró lo que parecía ser un caminito, miro hacia la izquierda se encontró con el mismo caminito, parecía ser un sendero que cruzaba el bosque, y no parecía un sendero abandonado, pues no había pasto ahí, tampoco se veía que fuera frecuentemente transitado, pero las mini manchas de pasto nuevo que intentaban crecer sin mucho éxito en el medio del sendero le decían que era regularmente transitado. Se decidió a seguirlo pues de seguro la conduciría a algún lado, y muy probablemente a la civilización. Dudó si seguir hacia la izquierda o la derecha, pero como la primera vez que vio el sendero fue mirando hacia la derecha, decidió ir hacia allá, tal vez su intuición trataba de decirle algo. Entró al sendero hacia la derecha y así continúo, iría a donde el sendero la llevara.

Casi una hora después salió del bosque, y a pocos metros del lugar, encontró lo que parecía ser la entrada a un pueblo, un pueblo un tanto raro pero se sintió aliviada de ver gente. Se acerco dudosa al lugar y vio lo que parecía ser un… ¿soldado medieval?, quien cuidaba la entrada. Aun cuando le pareció extraño se acerco a preguntar.

"Disculpe joven, ¿En donde estoy?"

"¿Uh? Estas en Parabel"

"¿Parabel?, y eso.. ¿donde queda o que es?"

"¿Como? Pues en el norte"

"Pues si pero de qué país, ¡¿en qué planeta?¡" – preguntó con una sonrisa, lo del planeta lo menciono como una broma para expresar su confusión total, sin embargo nunca imagino que en realidad le contestarían el nombre de un planeta.

"A pues estas en el pueblo de Parabel en el planeta Cefiro" – contesto el guardia cerrando los ojos con una amable sonrisa correspondiendo a la broma de la chica.

Sin embargo esto fue una tremenda bofetada para Marina.

"Ce- Cefiro… ha dicho ¿Cefiro?"

"Sí"

Marina se puso pálida, sintió que el mundo se le venía encima y se recargo de golpe en la pared, no pudiendo sostenerse por si misma, con el rostro desencajado.

"¡Señorita! ¿se siente bien?" – pregunto el soldado preocupado.

"Cefiro.. ceifro, céfiro" – repetía mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro lentamente, como tratando de sacudirse la idea, o de asimilarla.

"¿Señorita?".

Marina lo miró un momento, con los ojos entre cerrados, gesto que hace el rostro cuando no entiende algo o no quiere creerlo, buscado una respuesta que sabía que no tendría de ese muchacho.

"No.." – dijo para si, y dando un suspiro, dijo al joven – "Es-Estoy bien, estoy.. solo necesito.. vuelvo en un momento"

Marina se dio la media vuelta y se volvió al sendero por el cual había llegado y a los 2 metros de haberlo caminado salió de el para internarse un poco en el bosque, cuando se sintió segura en un paraje solitario entre arboles, y se supo completamente sola, se sentó bajo un frondoso árbol que proporcionaba una brisa fresca, puso una maleta a su costado derecho, y la que estaba en su mano izquierda simplemente la dejo caer sobre su cuerpo poniendo su brazo izquierdo encima.

"No…. Otra vez…¿Por qué?". – se preguntó totalmente confusa.

Levantó un poco las piernas para acercar mas la maleta a su rosto y entonces abrazo su maleta con su brazo izquierdo, recargo su rostro de lado en la maleta, viendo de costado.

"Cefiro.."- dejo escapar otra vez – "no…"

De pronto toda la confusión desapareció de su rostro para dar paso a la tristeza y desesperación, soltó su otra maleta y se aferro a la que tenía sobre el cuerpo con ambos brazos como si de una almohada se tratara, entonces hundió el rostro en ella y comenzó a llorar amargamente, por mas que no quisiera, no podía evitar que leves y lastimeros sonidos salieran de su garganta.

Lloraba desde dentro, llena de tristeza, desesperación, se sentía tan desolada, tan impotente, en ese momento, tan traicionada, "¡¿Por que? ¡¿Por que?" resonaba esa pregunta en su mente, cargada de dolor y de coraje.

¿Por que? ¿Por qué?, ¿por que estaba otra vez ahí?, ella no quería volver, nunca lo deseo de nuevo después de la segunda vez que habían vuelto, esa había sido para ella la ultima, pues al sentir saldada la deuda con su corazón no tenía ni motivos ni deseos de volver, había pagado su deuda consigo misma, con ese arrepentimiento que había en su corazón, era libre, no tenía por qué volver. Intentó recordar algo, algún motivo, una palabra dicha por ella que hubiera causado su viaje de vuelta, pero nada, en verdad no había nada, nunca hubo de nuevo un deseo de volver, después de la ultima vez que ellas habían vuelto por propia voluntad, estaba al fin en paz consigo misma, no tenía a que volver, un año después de su ultima ida, todas se habían reunido en la torre de Tokio, pero todas estaban en paz con sus corazones nadie deseó volver en ese momento, la única que dijo algo sobre volver fue Lucy, pero nadie la secundo solo la escucharon, Lucy lo había dicho mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa, pues era una niña soñadora, dulce y curiosa, sin embargo ni Anaïs ni ella hicieron el mas mínimo gesto de estar de acuerdo, ni mencionaron querer volver.

Después de esa ultima vez que se reunieron en la torre, fue la ultima vez que pensaron en ese lugar, comenzaban a crecer, en ese entonces Marina no sentía nada por céfiro solo tranquilidad al respecto, pero pocos años después comenzó a sentir rencor, de haber sido utilizada, sacada de su mundo sin previo aviso, obligada a pelear y arriesgar la vida por un lugar desconocido, que le arrebataría la inocencia de tajo, obligándola a mancharse de sangre, y haciéndola volver por la culpa para salvarlos una vez más, todo lo bueno que una vez sintió por céfiro se fue borrando con el tiempo, y solo dejo detrás desprecio por lo que tanto daño le había causado, ya lo había superado, pudo seguir adelante, pero estaba segura que nunca mas volvería a ese lugar, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas no regresar JAMAS, esa fue la ultima vez que pensó en Cefiro, después lo fue olvidando con la total seguridad de que ya no volvería.

Y ahora, el destino le daba una bofetada a la cara, enfrentándola con todo aquello que quería olvidar, ahora también había miedo en su corazón - "Acaso no soy libre de vivir mi vida?¿No soy dueña de mi misma?¿seguirán trayéndome contra mi voluntad cada que ellos quieran como a un conejillo de indias?" - pensaba llena de coraje ,desesperación, e indignación, un pensamiento más terrible le asaltó - "Y.. si esta vez..¡¿ya no puedo volver jamás a mi mundo?"- el miedo la invadió, recordó entonces que la ultima vez había vuelto por si misma, eso quería decir que tal vez podría regresar por si misma. Después de todo era tanto y tan fuerte su deseo de volver a casa que quizá lo lograría. Cerró los ojos, deseó con todas las fuerzas que en ese momento había en su corazón volver a casa.. pero al abrirlos vio que seguía en el mismo lugar..

Continuó llorando, ¿por qué el destino insistía en enfrentarla a su pasado? ¿Por que esa crueldad de la vida? Todo eso se preguntaba la desconsolada chica.

Y en un momento comenzó a tranquilizarse de nuevo. Se levanto del lugar y comenzó a caminar alrededor.

"Calma Marina clama, ya no eres una niña _snob snob_, llorar no arreglara nada_ snob" – _se dijo así misma, tratando de tranquilizarse, aun que los sollozos y sus espasmos no la dejaban hablar muy bien.

_(los dos guioncitos seguidos representan el clásico espasmo del llanto que no nos permite hablar, que sale en forma de inhalación involuntaria por la boca y que se atraviesa en medio de nuestras palabras)_

"Ah-ah" dio otro espasmo de llanto entre el suspiro.

"Bueno, tranquila, ya .. tran-quila, tranqu-ila" – los espasmos del llanto la abandonaban poco a poco, tenía que tranquilizarse.

"Ya…" – Dio un largo suspiro para tratar de relajarse del todo – "…todo va a estar bien"

Comenzó a actuar como la mujer de mundo que ya era, molesta consigo misma por haber reaccionado de manera tan infantil, ella ya no era así, aunque claro cualquiera pierde un poco el control en una situación como esas.

"tengo que actuar de manera inteligente, y pedir ayuda, pero ¿a quien? .. no… el único que podría ayudarme sería… el mismo que nos metió en esto" – esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de molestia y enfado, no le hacia gracia tener que pedirle ayuda a él, a él ni a nadie de los que había conocido antes. – "Sin embargo.. al menos eso me deben" – se dijo a si misma con decisión.

"El castillo, tengo que llegar ahí, tal vez en ese pueblo me den indicación de cómo llegar, pero primero..".

Marina se sentó de nuevo donde había estado llorando, para des tensarse un poco y esperar que todos los signos del llanto desaparecieran, no hay que olvidar que era una chica orgullosa, pero a diferencia de su antiguo orgullo de adolecente el cual era arrogante y tonto, este era un orgullo mas maduro, mas inteligente, era el tipo de orgullo que todos deberíamos sentir por nosotros mismos, un orgullo sin vanidad, pero que nos hace valorarnos y estar orgullosos de nuestros logros, aunque también conservaba el orgullo de los fuertes quienes nunca quieren ser vistos en sus momentos de debilidad tales como el llanto. Se sentó un rato viendo a la nada de pronto fijó sus ojos en un bello pajarito azul que brincaba de un lado a otro en una rama, abriendo las alas, inflando su pecho, todo aparentemente para atraer la atención de una pajarita que se encontraba en la otra rama, el pájaro siguió con su ritual de seducción , pero lo único que logro fue que la pajarita saliera volando casi horrorizada, mientras que el pajarito la veía partir con cara de "what" y su cabecita ladeada hacia un lado como diciendo "No entiendo…".

A Marina esto logró sacarle la risa, parecía ser que tanto en el reino animal como humano, los hombres siempre hacían estupideces para llamar la atención de las chicas, y siempre terminaban por hacer el ridículo y haciendo correr a la chica en cuestión. La naturaleza era genial, logro ponerle una sonrisa en la boca, de regreso a casa aceptaría ser parte de la nueva campaña para salvar al mundo, ya había pensado en aceptar pero también le habían ofrecido un contrato con un perfume, no podía realizar ambas campañas y su gente le decía que firmara con el Shiny Water, pues era un perfume muy reconocido y de fama en esos momentos, sin embargo, ella ya había pensado que el planeta estaba primero, así que aun cuando su gente hiciera berrinche aceptaría la campaña por la Tierra.

Sintiendo el rostro más fresco y relajado, saco del cierre frontal de una las maletas un pequeño espejo, y viendo que no había ya signos de llanto ni ojos irritados, guardo de nuevo su espejo y se dirigió al poblado de nuevo.

El joven soldado que la había visto partir miraba intrigado el lugar por donde perdió de vista a la chica, pensó que después de tanto rato ya no la vería, después de todo era algo extraña. Volteo de nuevo hacia el pueblo para seguir cumpliendo con su trabajo, más de repente escucho una voz a su lado.

"Disculpe, ¿podría ayudarme?"

El guardia volteo y encontró a la misma chica de hacia un rato – "¿Eh?.. ah.. claro.. claro, claro disculpe, ¿En que puedo ayudarla?" – Marina lo había tomado por sorpresa.

"Podría decirme como encontrar el castillo de céfiro?"

"¿El castillo de céfiro?"

"Sí" - _"!¿Hay Dios será que ya no existe?¡"_ – pensó Marina un tanto angustiada .

"Te refieres a NimBradhel?"

"….Es.. un catillo blanco echo de 3 torres de cristal"

"¿Tres? no hay ningún castillo así en todo Céfiro"

"… en-entonces?.. veras el castillo que busco, bueno sé que era el castillo principal de céfiro, ahí habitaba el mago Clef,"

"Clef, te refieres al gran jefe gurú de céfiro?"

"Sí, y creo que era también el castillo principal de este mundo"

"Debes referirte a Nimbradhel, es ahí donde aun habita Gurú Clef, y es el centro de poder de céfiro pero ese castillo tiene 7 torres"

"¿Siete? ah.. pero.. ¿Ahí puedo encontrar a Clef , digo Gurú Clef, cierto?"

"Así es señorita"

"¿Está muy lejos de aquí?"

"Pues sí, un poco, tiene que seguir al norte, atravesar el bosque de Edelh, luego seguir por Nienor, pasar por Ainavihantaa llegar a la ciudad del norte y listo"

Marina no entendió nada, el chico le hablo como si ella supiera de que le hablaba, ni siquiera se había grabado los nombres que mencionó el tipo ni tenía idea que cosa eran, no sabía si eran ciudades, pueblos o ríos.

"Bien…sí…. ¿Puedo Entrar?"

"¿A donde?"

"Al pueblo"

"Pero claro señorita el acceso es libre y todo mundo es bien venido"

"Muchas gracias"

En ese instante el estomago de Marina hizo un ruido pequeño, imperceptible para el soldado pero ella si escuchó y sintió ese llamado de la naturaleza recordándole que no había tomado bocado alguno llevando instintivamente una mano a su estomago.

"Se encuentra bien señorita" – inquirió el soldado ante el pequeño ademan de Marina.

"¿Eh?, a sí, no se preocupe gracias" – Marina sonrió pero su estomago hizo ruido de nuevo, esta vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el chico lo escuchara.

"Disculpe pero, ¿tiene hambre?¿no ha comido?" – inquirió el chico.

"Ah.. jaja este..."- '_Que pena_' pensó Marina, no se ruborizo pues había aprendido a controlar mucho de su cuerpo y sus reacciones, después de todo la gente famosa debe aprender a mostrar al publico lo que quiere mostrar y permitirles ver solo lo que el artista quiere que vean y siendo ella una actriz profesional… – "Sí un poco, pero estaré bien"

"Aquí cerca está un koka, mire ve esa manta roja en la entrada de aquella casa, es un koka y muy bueno se lo recomiendo"

"Un ¿Qué?"

"Un koka"

"Disculpe pero ¿qué es un koka?"

"¿Eh?, un lugar donde venden comida"

"Ah muchas gracias, lo.. tomare en cuenta"

"Vaya, tienen buena comida a buen precio"

"Ah.. ^^ gracias" - sonrió nerviosa - "_Dinero… Aahhh_"- pensó Marina.

Marina entro en el pueblecito, la gente iba y venia los niños corrían y los puestos de los comerciantes estaban llenos de compradores, Marina veía a la gente, parecían felices, mas adelante vio una gran fuente redonda, Marina cansada, se acerco a ella y se sentó en uno de sus bordes, se puso a pensar un poco pero solo unos segundos, pues su estomago la interrumpió de nuevo.

"Genial y yo que no comí por que en el avión me iban a dar algo, ah que sea una lección, nunca se sabe que va a pasar, así que no vuelvo a salir de mi hotel sin comerme aunque sea una fruta" – Nuevamente los jugos gástricos hicieron a su estomago llorar en su muy particular estilo y Marina se sintió un poco mareada, no había comido nada desde el día anterior, se había acostado sin cenar pues estaba muy cansada, y ahora sin desayunar había caminado largo rato por Cefiro 'rrrrggghh' se escucho de nuevo desde su estomago – _"Ay que hago, no tengo ni dinero, traigo algunos dólares y yenes en mi cartera además de mis tarjetas pero, supongo que nada de eso vale aquí en Céfiro, ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_ – pensó algo aburrida y hastiada, recargo su mentón en las palmas de sus manos y recargo los codos sobre sus piernas, pensando aburrida en que hacer, lucia algo preocupada, esa preocupación que dibuja el rostro cuando no hemos tomado alimento. Comenzaba a ponerse un poco pálida. Estaba acostumbrada a malpasarse pero no tanto, además las circunstancias de ese día, nada tenían que ver con su diario ritmo de vida.

Desde la puerta de entrada se podía ver la fuente y a la extraña chica sentada en ella, era muy bella, la gente la miraba al pasar pero la chica parecía no notar nada, y el soldado que aun la miraba de cuando en cuando, notó su repentina palidez, la chica parecía preocupada y pensativa.

"_¿Qué hare? ¿Qué hare?... mmmm podría ir a ese keko o Kokken como se llame y no se, pedir ayudar en algo para pagar mi comida, pero no sé si en Cefiro acepten ese tipo de tratos_" – pensaba Marina después de todo no le daba pena pagarse su comida de forma honrada, aunque claro quien se imaginaria a la joya de oriente lavando platos para pagar su comida.

"¿Señorita puedo ayudarla?" – La voz sacó a Marina de sus pensamientos y al elevar su vista encontró al mismo soldado de la entrada.

"¿Ah? Oh no.. gracias"

"Esta un poco pálida ¿Por qué no va al koka?, es bueno en verdad no desconfié de eso" – le sonrió amable el soldado.

"No joven no desconfió de su palabra y no dudo que sea bueno pero..es que..el dinero es el problema"- finalizo un tanto apenada.

"¿No tiene dinero?"

"No soy de aquí, así que no tengo dinero de Cefiro"

"¡Ah¡ ¿es usted extranjera?"

"Así es, y no tengo dinero ni nada, ese es mi problema no se que podría ofrecer a cambio, tal vez pueda ayudarles, ¿cree que acepten?"

"Oh por supuesto que no señorita" – eso desilusiono un poco a Marina y su estomago – "de ninguna manera le cobrarían ni mucho menos la harían trabajar para pagar su comida" - eso si Marina no se lo esperaba – "Aquí en Cefiro es costumbre y tradición ayudar al viajero en problemas, sobretodo si de un extranjero se trata pues ya es suficiente estar lejos de casa como para tener problemas lejos de ella ¿No cree?" – Volvió a sonreír el chico – "Vaya al koka, dígale a la señora que la mando yo y explíquele su situación, ya vera como la ayudan sin cobrarle nada" – "Pero.. me da pena" – dijo Marina.

"Ande y no se preocupe" – otra cálida sonrisa.

Marina iba a negar de nuevo pero su estomago proyecto un vacio en su interior que se le subió a la cabeza y comenzó a sentir un poco de frio, así que decido que lo mejor sería aceptar la oferta de ese amable soldado.

"De acuerdo muchas gracias, es esa casa de ahí ¿verdad?" – dijo señalando el lugar que antes le mencionara el soldado.

"Si"

"Muchas gracias" – Marina se despidió con una sonrisa y se dirigió a el lugar antes mencionado.

Marina entró al lugar con un poco de miedo, más que nada precaución, la misma que tenemos al entrar a un lugar del que no conocemos nada, como un occidental que entra a una medina árabe.

Miró el lugar y entró, al fondo parecía ser lo que ella llamaría "la barra" como las que hay en los restaurantes, mas esta era de piedra, entró al fondo donde una mujer, llenita pero al parecer amable ponía unos vasos en una especie de charola plana y redonda. A su paso por las mesas Marina llamaba la atención de manera inmediata, pero ella no notaba eso, su vista estaba fija en la barra y en esa mujer. Al llegar iba a abrir la boca para saludar pero una voz masculina le gano.

"Buenas tardes señora Vali, que el cielo la guarde"- Marina volteo y se encontró con el joven soldado a su lado.

"Torion muchacho, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿ya te dio hambre después de tanto estar parado verdad?" - reía la señora Vali.

"Jaja no señora Vali esta vez no soy yo, viene a pedirle un favor, vera esta chica que esta aquí es una extranjera y esta en problemas^^, ¿Podría ayudarla?" – la señora volteo y por primera vez notó a Marina.

"Pero por supuesto muchacho, vaya pero que linda jovencita, disculpa mis modales linda no te había visto"

El soldado le explico la situación y la señora ordeno de inmediato que le prepararan un plato de Ankan que era una especia de ave, además de un vaso de leche y un pirya de Omena con unos panecillos dulces como postre.

EL chico se retiro dejando a Marina a su cuidado.

"¡Joven¡"- le alcanzo Marina – "Muchas gracias"

"Es un placer señorita" – el soldado se retiro pare seguir cumpliendo con su deber, uno innecesario pues en Cefiro hacia años y bastantes, que no había disturbios para nada.

La señora llevo a Marina a una mesa y le pidió que esperara en lo que estaba listo el guisado, unos instantes después la misma señora llegaba con una charola y un platón en el que iban unos filetes de Ankan, también llevaba los vasos de leche y la pirya de omena. Algunas verduras raras acompañaban los filetes.

"Muchas gracias"

"Disfrútalo jovencita, si algo se ofrece no dudes en llamarme" – Marina sonrió y la señora se retiro de nuevo a sus deberes.

"Caray… que cosa tan rara, parecen…¿filetes?, y esto parece un jugo y eso de allá leche, ¿como sabrá la leche de aquí'? de seguro no hay vacas aquí, me pregunto ¿De que será?, ojala sepa rico, nunca me gusto la leche de cabra... Probemos esta ¿de que animal será?" – para su sorpresa sabía muy parecido a la leche de vaca de nuestro mundo aunque no del todo igual, el sabor era aceptable, luego probo lo que ella identifico como una especie de jugo, rico también. Ahora ponía sus ojos sobre el filete de.. algo, que tenía en frente, picó con el raro tenedor de solo 3 picos alargados, pues en general en nuestro mundo tienen 4 picos de tamaño justo, parecía carne suave y blanca, cortó con un cuchillo de filo corto, y se llevo el trocito a la boca, la carne era muy suave con un sabor entre pato y pavo con.. un toque de.. pollo, sip así podría ella describirlo, sabores que difícilmente se mesclan pero en esta carne parecían haberlo logrado.

Todo a pesar de tener sabor extraño, le pareció delicioso, aun más de lo que en realidad era, pues cuando tienes hambre todo te sabe a GLORIA.

Los panecitos con forma de panquecillos eran dulces y de agradable sabor y la leche elimino cualquier rastro de acides que aun quedara.

La señora se acercó al ver que Marina había terminado de comer, recogió los trastes en una charola y se la dio a un mesero para que se la llevara.

"¿Te gustó la comida pequeña?"

"_Pequeña', hace mucho que nadie me llama así_" pensó marina- "Estuvo deliciosa, muchas gracias"

"Me alegro mucho´" – para ella era un alago que alguien le dijera que su comida estaba buena.

"Por favor permítame pagar de algún modo"

"De ninguna manera niña"

"Pero puedo ayudar, no se, ayudarle con la mesas o lavar algunos trastes"

"!Por las tres diosas claro que no¡" - Dijo casi escandalizada la señora – "¿Cómo crees que voy a permitirte semejante cosa? aquí en céfiro es tradición ayudar al forastero y mas si está en aprietos linda, nunca cobraríamos por un favor, sería deshonesto" – Tomó las manos de Marina con ternura y viéndola a los ojos preguntó bonachona y amable – "A ver preciosa dime en qué más puedo ayudarte"

"Oh no señora ya ha hecho mucho por mi no se ni como pagarle, además, muchas gracias pero no necesito nada mas, solo, necesito saber como llegar al castillo de Cefiro"

"¿A Siete torres?"

"Ah… bueno me habían dado otro nombre creo que se llama..braheled o algo así"

"Nimbradhel es su nombre pero también lo llamamos 7 torres de cariño"

"Ah, bien, ¿me podría indicar como llegar ahí?"

"Claro linda ven, y puedo preguntar..¿ a que quiere una jovencita como tu ir a ese castillo?¿acaso tienes a un conocido ahí?"

"Eh.. sí"

"Bien" – salieron del koka – "mira deberás seguir esa calle ancha que atraviesa todo el pueblo hasta la salida. Ahí vas a encontrar el bosque de Edehl, te encontraras con un sendero síguelo y no te salgas de el pues podrías perderte, puede que te encuentres con un elfo o dos, aun que no es muy frecuente toparte con uno, pero si lo haces ten cuidado"

"¿Elfos?, disculpe ¿como son los elfos?" – al fin había escuchado un termino conocido, pero pensó que tal vez los elfos de Cefiro serían distintos a los nuestros así que pensó que sería mejor poder identificarlos si veía alguno.

"Pues son como pequeños humanos de menos de medio metro de estatura, de pieles verdes, son mas delgados que el humano común, pero no podrás confundirte por que como te digo, parecen humanos pero en chiquito, tienen unos enormes ojos parecidos a los de un gato"

"Esta bien, pero ¿Por qué dice que debo tener cuidado si me topo con alguno?"

"Es que son muy traviesos les gusta jugarle bromas a los hombres, y sus bromas llegan a ser muy pesadas, mas que nada les gusta confundirlos para hacer que se pierdan en el bosque, así que si encuentras unos no los escuches simplemente ignóralos; ahora, el sendero que tomaras mas adelante se divide en dos, izquierda y derecha, tu debes tomar el camino de la derecha pues el de la izquierda mas adelante se borra, ya es un camino viejo y misterioso….." –La señora continúo hablando.

"_Con que son maldosillos los elfos ¿Eh?, bien tendré cuidado con ellos" _– pensaba Marina en esos momentos.

"Recuerdalo derecha, izquierda no" – esa frase la hizo volver a la realidad y puso atención a lo que le decían pues se había distraído por un momento – "hay algo mas que debes saber se dice que en este bosque se encuentra la ciudad de Idenjal en lo más profundo, el hogar de los alfakar, seres de los que casi no conocemos nada, son esquivos con los humanos y se dice que les molesta mucho que un mortal se adentre en su territorio sin su permiso a quien sorprenden merodeando su territorio es castigado severamente y se dice que no vuelve a ser visto, no son seres malignos, pero les tenemos mucho respeto, ellos respetan nuestras aldeas y pueblos, pero exigen el mismo respeto para sus dominios, son guardianes de los bosques, es mejor no hacerlos enfadar, son seres místicos, se dice que muy sabios, también se dice que muy bellos, de apariencia casi humana, no me consta, pues nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, todo lo que sabemos es que existen y que el bosque de Edelh es su hogar y ahí esta su ciudad mas importante"

"¿Su ciudad mas importante? Es que ¿acaso hay más?"

"Sí, existen otros 3 bosques de Cefiro donde se dice que habitan, pero Edelh parece ser el mas sagrado para ellos, este bosque prácticamente pertenece mas a ellos que a los humanos…Son sus tierras sagradas y no les gusta que los humanos vayan por ahí.." – Dijo seriamente

"Te aconsejo preciosa que no te pierdas" – dijo como suplicándole y tomando sus manos en señal de preocupación.

"No se preocupe no lo hare, pero dígame, después de Edehl ¿está el castillo?, me comentaba el guardia que esta un poco lejos"

"¿Un poco? Jajajaja, oh perdona que ría dulce jovencita, es que, ese Torion, explica las cosas de una forma tan sencilla.. no cariño no está un "poco" sino bastante lejos, claro este es uno de los pueblos mas cercanos a la gran ciudad del norte, pero aun así está lejos, después de atravesar todo Edhel encontraras el pueblo de Nienor, tendrás que atravesarlo y llegar a las colinas de Ainavihantaa y atravesarlas todas también, pero no te preocupes, hay mucha pradera y campo abierto, no tendrás que escalar ninguna solo las veras a la distancia es un hermoso paisaje ^^" – Marina dio un respiro de alivio no tenía ganas de escalar nada de nuevo – "Será una larga travesía a pie pero tal vez puedas encontrar a alguien que te lleve en un Rodante, me gustaría ayudarte cariño pero el único que me podría hacer el favor fue a un pueblo vecino a surtir unas cosas" dijo afligida la mujer – "No se preocupe" – le dijo Marina sonriendo un poco – "¿Segura linda?"- "Sí"- "Bien, bueno después de pasar las colinas de Ainavihantaa te vas a encontrar con la ciudad del norte, ahí ya estarás mas cerca del castillo cualquiera puede llevarte"

"¿Esta muy lejos de ahí?

"A solo unos pocos kilómetros de la ciudad del norte"

"Oh muy bien, muchas gracias, no sabe en verdad cuanto se lo agradezco…. De verdad.. ¿no quiere que le ayude en algo?" – preguntó Marina angustiada y apenada.

"Linda sigue diciendo lo mismo y me vas a hacer enojar" - dijo con una sonrisa picara.

"Ok mil gracias"

La señora no reparo en la palabra "OK" pero si preguntó .. "¿Un momento piensas ir sola? – "Sí" –"¡Pero niña! ¿Cómo sola?" – "No se preocupe, estaré bien^^" - "Pero.. ¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que alguien te acompañe? No es bueno que una chica como tu ande sola por ahí, y menos que atravieses sola el bosque de Edelh" – "No se preocupe de verdad, se cuidarme sola" – "¿No quieres esperar a que llegue mi hijo el podría acompañarte, es mas puedes pasar la noche aquí, mañana por la tarde llegara mi hijo mayor él tiene un Norole"

"No gracias, es muy amable pero… tengo un poco de prisa"

"Esta bien linda, no te lo discuto pero, cuídate por favor"

"Lo hare, gracias y adiós"

"Que las 3 deidades de Cefiro te protejan" – grito la señora a Marina quien ya se alejaba.

"_¿Tres deidades?, bueno de que me sorprendo, si juntamos todas las deidades de mi mundo no acabaríamos de contar"_ – pensó divertida Marina.

Habiendo salido del pueblo Marina se interno en el bosque y rápido encontró el sendero del que le habían hablado y tal cual le habían indicado siguió el camino. El tramo parecía ser largo pero recordando todo lo que tuvo que recorrer su primera vez, pensó que fácilmente podría con esto.

Ahí va Marina chicos, que pasen una feliz Navidad y un tengan un prospero 2010.

_Publiqué este capítulo en diciembre del 2009 no crean que ando perdida en fechas^^_


	10. Chapter 10

Rayearth y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y los demás personajes son de la mía.  
Fic de fans para fans

Mientras nuestra guerrera camina por el bosque, les explicare un poco ciertas cosas.

Los Elfos: Los auténticos y verdaderos elfos de mundo místico no son las criaturitas verdes pequeñas delgadas y narizonas que nos han hecho creer, pues esa es una información errónea, los elfos en verdad provienen de las tierras altas de Escandinavia y las tierras nórdicas, son seres altos, muy bellos un poco más delgados que el humano común, con facciones muy estilizadas, pieles claras y largos y sedosos cabellos. "Elfos" era una palabra de la mitología nórdica que significaba todo el conjunto de seres mágicos que poblaban esas tierras frías.

Y fue por eso que cuando la leyenda de los elfos comenzó a ser importada por otros países, su significado se perdió, y ya que los nórdicos usaban esa palabra para llamar a todo ser mágico, incluyendo a los nomos y pequeñas creaturas del bosque, cuando los extranjeros conocieron el concepto, asumieron por falta de información y de conocimiento sobre el lenguaje y tradiciones nórdicas, que los elfos eran unas pequeñas creaturas verdes de los bosques y el aspecto verdadero del Elfo se perdió, llegando hasta occidente la idea de que un elfo era un pequeño ser verde travieso y de poca confianza. A estos elfos pequeños, verdes y narizones me referiré como "Elfos falsos".

J.R T… (si lo digo fanfiction se pone roñoso) fue quien en verdad devolvió a los elfos su aspecto original en sus sagas, pero, debido a que el humano es inteligente pero la masa es tonta, la creencia del elfo pequeño y verde tan ampliamente extendida en el mundo y las conciencias de la gente, opaco la veracidad de las narraciones de tol… quedando este simplemente como un autor con una imaginación inigualable y una visión mágica y estética de los elfos, sus descripciones de estos seres fueron calificadas de poéticas y embellecedoras mas no verídicas. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pues sus descripciones más que poéticas, eran verídicas y reveladoras, más nadie las tomó en cuenta como echo veraz o informativo. Les diré mis queridos coterraqueos que vale la pena mirar con mas atención al mundo que nos rodea, y prestar mas atención a las lecturas fantásticas, pues ahí hay verdades ocultas y que a la vez están a la vista de todos, pues al ser historias fantásticas son pasadas por alto y como mera fantasía, pero hay más verdad ahí a veces que en un completo documental por televisión. Tol…no era solo un soñador con gran inventiva, era una persona bien documentada y sabía bien lo que hacia.

En cuanto a los elfos de Cefiro, comentemos un poco. A diferencia de nuestros elfos, los elfos cefericos son creaturas en verdad pequeñas, de menos de medio metro de estatura con apariencia frágil y humana, con pieles verdes y unos grandes ojos como los aliens, claro como en céfiro no se conoce el concepto de alien, se dice que tienen ojos de gato, mas como los ojos de los alíen, no tienen pupila alguna, y son de un verde pasto lustroso.  
Usan ropas en tonalidades verdes, naranjas y café claro para entonar con su medio ambiente.

Mas sin embargo, en su carácter personalidad y costumbres, son muy parecidos a los "Elfos Falsos" de nuestro mundo, pues son creaturas traviesas que gozan de gastarle bromas a los hombres, llegando a ser en muchos casos bromas bastante pesadas, sin embargo para ellos no son mas que simples bromas, no tienen la maldad características de los elfos falsos de nuestro mundo, ya que también hay una clase de genética o comportamiento compartido planetario, así como en nuestro mundo hay maldad y guerras, los elfos falsos de nuestro mundo comparten la oscuridad del corazón de los hombres, y sus bromas llegan a rayar en lo sádico, generando relatos en los que un "elfo falso" incluso llego a matar humanos, podríamos decir que ahí radica la mayor diferencia de comportamiento entre sus elfos y los nuestros. Los elfos cefericos, no conocen la maldad verdadera ni absoluta, ya que la gente en céfiro trata de mantener siempre la paz y la armonía. Sus elfos son traviesos, no miden sus bromas, pero si algún día llegaran a dañar muy severamente a alguien morirían de la tristeza por haber cometido un acto tan atroz, sería la muerte para un pequeño elfo ceferico. Ya no digamos matar a alguien, seria una vergüenza y un pesar tal para su raza que no podrían soportarlo.

Los Elfos cefericos solían gastar sus bromas mas pesadas sobretodo a los hombres, a las mujeres preferían solo darles buenos sustos o bromas ligeras, especialmente los elfos varones eran quienes mas se abstenían de jugar bromas a las doncellas o mujeres adultas, era mas común que las elfas lo hicieran y de forma moderada. Sin embargo cuando se trataba de molestar a un hombre ambos sexos participaban por igual. Termino con esto la explicación.

Marina iba pensando en las diferencias que había entre los mundos, las culturas, y así comenzó a divagar, un tema la llevaba a otro, al fin llegó a la bifurcación del camino y se detuvo un poco.

"Bien, llegué, este es el camino que se parte, así que… a la derecha? O ¿a la izquierda?.. creo que.. la izquierda, sí, la izquierda"

Continuo por la izquierda, mientras caminaba notó la belleza del silencioso bosque, había una buena distancia entre árbol y árbol así que tenía una excelente visibilidad del amplio bosque, una luz entre verde y amarilla bañaba con suavidad el bosque, Marina recordó entonces a los elfos que podría encontrarse por ahí, comenzó a pensar en que clase de cosas le harían a la gente, que clase de bromas, le dijeron también que gustaban de confundir a los humanos, le recordaban un poco a las creaturas verdes de su propio mundo, comenzó a preguntarse si serían solo juguetones o en algunos casos malvados como algunos seres mágicos de su mundo. Entonces miró intrigada hacia el bosque, ¿Habría algunos ahí? Se preguntaba, tal vez tras los arboles observándola, siguiéndola sin que ella se diera cuenta alguna, quizá - "Si veo a alguna creatura pequeña solo voy a ignorarla" . Miró Entre los arboles, tal vez detrás de los troncos había alguno, y mientras caminaba miraba con atención en cada tronco de los arboles, pero nada, "_Me estoy poniendo paranoica_" pensó divertida, en verdad, no estaba paranoica, pero si pensó que podría estarle dando mas atención de la necesaria, y su vista pasó suavemente, del tronco de los arboles a su copa, eran arboles muy altos ahora que los veía, parecidos a los pinos, otros de copas anchas y redondas, comenzó a admirar la belleza del lugar, su silencio, el aire fresco que llenaba el lugar, la paz absoluta, una tranquilidad total, el silencio… le hacía tanta falta, siempre estaba rodeada de gente y sonidos, cámaras, fans, amigos famosos, tanto barullo… y ahora un silencio sin par, un silencio de paz. Suaves ráfagas de viento soplaban de cuando en cuando, acariciando su rostro, en una de ellas, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, caminando, como de quien por primera vez disfruta en verdad el placer de una caminata tranquila por la naturaleza, estaba sola, completamente, pero no sentía miedo por eso, al contrario, encontraba gozo en ello, pensó que sería tal vez una larga caminata pero sería al menos agradable, le daría un rato de privacidad, privacidad al aire libre, sin cuatro paredes, privacia en la libertad.

Llevaría ya media hora caminando desde que había tomado a la izquierda, y cuando al fin prestó un poco de atención notó que los arboles eran ahora mas abundantes, y la luz que antes era suave pero brillante, ahora era tenue y verdosa, con brillantes y etéreos rayos de luz amarilla solar que de cuando en cuando se filtraban por entre los arboles, predominando una luz verde tan tenue que parecía flotar en el ambiente mas como materia que como simple luz. Producida por el sol que brillaba sobre las copas de los arboles pero no alcanzaba a penetrar del todo por lo frondoso de los arboles llegando hasta el suelo como la luz fatua que se filtra colorida atravez de una gruesa cortina de algún color brillante.

Era curioso pero a Marina le pareció que esa luz etérea lo era en verdad, no solo era "etérea" como una forma poética de describirla, sino que en verdad lo era, parecía de echo tener un halo propio, un halo sobrenatural, parecía haber entrado en algún escenario de película fantástica, le recordaba al brillo de Rivendell, Marina era fanática de la saga de Tolk… y sus películas. Muchas veces se preguntó si tales escenarios podrían existir en la vida real, y ahora encontraba la respuesta, no sabía si en su mundo los había pero aquí era un hecho que sí.

"_No a la izquierda, a la derecha no lo olvides"_

De repente esas palabras llegaron como un flash a su mente, y era verdad, le habían indicado muy encarecidamente que fuera a la derecha, pero ella en esos momentos había divagado pensando en los pequeños seres que le acababan de mencionar así que no había prestado mucha atención.

"¡No puede ser!" – pensó angustiada.

"¡Me equivoque de camino!, Marina deberías de prestar mas atención cuando te hablan, ahora tendré que regres….¡"

Cuando volteaba a ver el camino para regresar, notó que… ya no había camino, solo bosque y nada más.

"No puede ser…"

Miro de nuevo al suelo buscando la huella de las 4 ruedas de sus maletas y sus huellas propias, pero no había nada, Nada…

Marina no daba crédito, pues caminaba sobre pasto fresco y aunque tal vez sus pasos fueran rápidamente borrados por este, el paso de sus maletas si debía haber dejado un indicio, pasto arrancado, algo.. pero nada…

Su temor a estar perdida en medio del bosque se acrecentaba mas con estos hechos, pues sin trazos de su camino, ¿Cómo podría regresar?. Recordó otra cosa que le alerto más a un, los Alfakar, de quienes no había olvidado su nombre, los seres que se decía era habitantes y señores de este bosque y a quienes no les agradaban los humanos, si estuviera en casa su temor sería solo curiosidad pues en nuestro mundo dudamos de la magia, pero en céfiro, toda clase de magia era una certeza, Marina no dudaba que en realidad existieran esa clase de seres en Cefiro. ¿Y si ya había llegado a su territorio? ¿si se había internado de mas y se encontraba con ellos?, sin su magia le resultaría difícil sentirse segura en ese lugar, sí, en ese momento recordó sus antiguos poderes, magia de la que gozaba en aquella época, la magia del agua, elemento poderoso, pero ahora, vagaba sola en un bosque encantado, como una chica normal, en ese momento extrañó su magia, pero no había nada que hacer, la magia no era suya en realidad, era un préstamo de Gurú Clef, sin su ayuda, solo era una chica común.

Sintió miedo sí, pero uso la cabeza, miró alrededor, si no sabía donde estaba se ubicaría, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que viendo desde lo alto, pero los arboles del lugar no se prestaban a que los subiera, caminó un poco más por los alrededores buscando un árbol de tronco mas generoso que le permitiera subir, pues todos tenían tronco muy liso y sus primeras ramas muy altas, lo suficiente como para que Marina no las alcanzara, el bosque en este punto no era llano, era montañoso, así que había altas y bajas, subió bosque arriba, con la esperanza de ver algo desde ahí y no tener que trepar, pero después de subir un tramo, notó que el follaje de los arboles era tan espeso que no la dejaría ver nada, así, volvió a buscar un árbol por el cual trepar, de pronto escucho el sonido de agua que corría, y fue a investigar, y en mitad del alto de la montaña, encontró un arrollo de agua cristalina y reluciente, Marina se acercó para ver de cerca el bello lugar, el agua lucia en verdad refrescante, y aun cuando traía dos botellas de agua en la maleta, no se resistió a probar esa agua, así que se acerco a beber un poco, el agua era revitalizante y deliciosa en verdad, al voltear Marina encontró un lugar libre de arboles donde incluso se podía ver el cielo abierto, ahí había también dos grandes piedras ovaladas, una recargada sobre la otra, junto a ella un alto árbol, era perfecto, las piedras las ayudarían a subir. Recargó ambas maletas en una de las piedras y dejó sus zapatos por un lado. Comenzó a subir con cuidado y trepó lo mas alto que pudo, una vez ahí, se asomó entre las ramas, y encontró una enorme alfombra verde, que no era otra cosa que las copas de los arboles, y esa alfombra verde se extendía a cualquier lugar que miraba, unas partes eran mucho mas altas que otras, arriba y abajo se extendía el montañoso bosque, pero no había mas nada que le indicara por donde seguir, volteo a su espalda, y por ese lado del monte que ascendía, solo había mas verde…no había nada que hacer, tendría que arreglárselas de otra forma. Comenzó a descender lentamente, y de un último salto llego a tierra.

Se sacudía su negro vestido de terciopelo y satín y al levantar la vista, encontró un par de ojos grises mirándola.

No se lo esperaba y dio un salto instintivo hacia atrás, después llevó una mano a su pecho, y dando un suspiro miró de nuevo al joven que tenía en frente. Era alto, y de piel muy clara rayando en el blanco de una hoja de papel, tenía unos bellos ojos color de luna, y un largo cabello gris claro platinado, lacio y de apariencia sedosa. Tenía.. tenía los oídos puntiagudos, resaltaban detrás de dos largos mechones de cabello que caían cada uno a un costado de su cara.

Marina lo veía con interés, como quien mira algo nuevo y extraño, algo que nunca se ha visto.

Sin embargo el chico la miraba de igual manera.

De pronto Marina salió de su trance de inspección y por fin habló.

"Ah, me asustaste…."- Dijo al fin Marina. El chico no era humano, eso era evidente por sus oídos, y de manera natural Marina lo asociaba con ciertos seres de cierta película. En realidad no sabía que decirle o si decirle algo, pero de pronto..

"¿Por que me miras así?" –preguntó Marina al notar que el chico tenía la misma mirada interrogativa y de inspección que ella hacía un momento.

El chico parpadeo y retrocedió un poco, con expresión de no entender a que se refería Marina.

Marina esperó respuesta pero no la hubo solo la misma mirada de confusión en el chico.

"Mmm…¿quién eres? Y.. bueno, ¡oh! ¡tal vez tu puedas decirme en donde estoy¡, ayúdame por favor"

El chico la miró confundido una vez más pero esta vez habló.

"Sorry.. but…can't understand"

Marina casi se va de espaldas,¡¿eso era ingles?, entonces, este chico … ¿venía de su mundo?.

"Ah.. do you come from…" dudo por un momento si mencionar el nombre de nuestro planeta – "From mistic world" – concluyo Marina.

"¿Mistic world? ..No I…!wait¡.., do you..¿ do speak my language? ¿can you understand me?"

"Yes I do"

El chico parecía muy sorprendido, pero Marina no iba a perder el tiempo.

"Now answer my question, ¿where are you from?, ¿who are you? ¿And where Am I?" – dijo con firmeza Marina.

"Wow, never seen before a human who could understand me… cause ... ¿are you human?"

Claro que a Marina le ofendió la pregunta, ¿que acaso no era obvio?, según sabía no parecía un monstro aunque claro, no se había visto en el espejo después de esta ultima caminata "_Tal vez en verdad doy miedo_" pensó.

"Yes I am"

"Well you look like anything but a human"

Marina abrió los ojos grandes no creyendo lo que escuchaba pero antes de que pudiera decir media palabra o lanzar una bofetada, el chico hablo de nuevo.

"You are.. too far heavenly to be a human, ¿are you sure that you are human?"

Esto cambio todo, dejó a Marina sin las mil y un palabras que había pensado para contestarle a ese "atrevido".

"Aaaah, thanks.. thanks but, " - garraspeo un poco – "listen I'm in troubles and I need help, but, I need to know who you are before I can even trust you"

"Oh ¿where my manners are? I'm Dannan son of the stars from Moonstar Edenhall, my pleasure to meet you" – Hizo una pequeña reverencia como todo un caballero.

Vaya que el chico tenía modales, Marina no sabía que decir, además nosotros no acostumbrábamos a presentarnos así pero lo intentaría de ser necesario.

"Ah, nice to meet you, ¡wait a moment ! ¿did you say "From Edenhall"?¿you mean the forbidden forest where the Alfakar live?"

"Yes, I'm an Alfakar myself"

"_Genial_" pensó Marina, tal vez habría sido mejor negar que era humana cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"¿How did you enter here?" – preguntó el chico por primera vez con mas confianza, ahora era el quien hacía las preguntas.

"Sorry, I got lost; I was supposed to go in other way but… I got lost and now I don't know how to get out of here…"

"Mmm, that's a problem"

"I know, I know, you don't like human beings around your lands but , trust me it was never my intention to go into your land, so please don't blame me and.. don't kill me, I don't know if you kill but.. just in case" – Marina dijo esto con una risa nerviosa. El chico parecía muy divertido.

"Kill you, ¿why would I ever do that?"

"Well… that's what people says, that you don't like humans and when you see one in your lands you take it and is never seen again"

"Oh just.. legends, we would never kill someone, people who come here often get lost and die by starvation trying to find the way out this forest, but we never harm them, they got lost in this immense forest, beyond our dominions, so we can't help them, but is true, if one human came here with all the intention and no invitation, of course, deserves a punishment, we respect the land of the humans and we ask the same in return, sometimes a man's heart turns impure, we don't want that here"

"Well I'm in a forbidden territory, and no invitation…my God" – Dijo ironica Marina poniendo una mano en su frente.

"Well that can be fixed"

"¿How?"

"I invite you, you are welcome in my land"

"But I though no human could ever be here"

"No, if it wasn't invited, but if some Alfakar bring you here by its free will, you can stay and you'll be welcome"

"So ¿you can invite any one?"

"We only invite so very special people, people with a shine inside, a pure soul, like a ray of light"

"So.. you never have guests right" – rio Marina haciendo reír al chico también por su comentario.

"Ye- yeah, yes we can tell, in fact, we had never invited someone here before, we know that If we find someone special we can bring it home, but till now nobody has ever done that"

"So, I'd be the very first one?"

"Yes"

"How do you know I'm not a bad person?"

"I know you are not"

"How?"

"I can see it through your beautiful eyes, they lead me to your soul, and even when is oddly protected by a strange curtain of mystery that I can not pass, I can tell, you are special in some wonderful way, you are not bad"

Hubo un silencio largo mientras el chico aun miraba a los ojos de Marina.

"You look a Little tired, ¿would you like to come with me to my city?, there you can rest and eat, and get fresh"

"Oh I don't want to bother anyone, besides, I have to go to the main castle of Cefiro, I really need to get there"

"Well the night will fall soon, and this forest is biggest than you can imagine, it will take you all night across this forest and more, you better come with me please, you need to rest"

"But, I need to go there, really I.."

"Please, I don't know the reason why you are in such a hurry, but I think you got your own reasons, All I know is that in this long forest you'll lose all the energy you still have, and tire you could never get out here, so, please come with me"

Marina lo meditó un momento y se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba muy cansada, había caminado toda la mañana y solo había descansado un poco en la pequeña especie de fonda, además miró al cielo y el chico tenía razón la tarde comenzaba a ponerse rojiza, pero … ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin que lo notara?.

"Ok"

"¿Mm?" – preguntó el chico.

"I mean that you win, I'm coming with you"

"Wonderful" – sonrió el chico y con un ademan de su mano indico a Marina el camino a seguir cediéndole primero el paso como todo un caballero.

Sin embargo Marina volvió un poco y tomó sus maletas, calzo de nuevo sus zapatos y entonces prosiguió por donde el chico le indicaba, el también comenzó a caminar al lado suyo.

"May I ask ¿What is that you are carring?"

"Oh, my stuffs"

"¿Your what?"

"My belongings" – "_parece que el ingles de aquí es diferente después de todo, bueno es normal"_ –Pensó Marina.

"Oh"

"I can't believe I feel so tired I've been walking for just half an hour, and ….¿why is the night about to fall? – dijo mirando de repente sorprendida la oscuridad que comenzaba a caer – "just half an hour ago the sun was high in the sky"

"Half an hour?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, from the path to that place where you found me"

"¿From the path?¿the old path?, so you've been walking for more that just half an hour, from that path to here is almost 3 hours walking"

"¿What? ¡That can not be¡"

"Here time is tricking, you can't even feel it, pass like in a soft dream, besides this forest is enchanted, above all for humans who are not used to this place, the time seems to fade, and people use to think that is been walking for just 10 minutes but indeed its been 1 hour. That's another reason for humans to get lost and drop dead worn-out"

"Oh that explains all things I'm feeling"

Caminaron como 10 minutos más y entonces tras una Cortina de altos helechos…

"Here, welcome to my home"

Con una mano el chico abrió la cortina de plantas y revelo las mas hermosa ciudad mágica que Marina se pudiera imaginar, a su mente llego la imagen inconfundible de Rivendell y todos los escenarios elficos de "LOTR" el lugar era tan parecido, casi sacado del mismo libro y la llevo a preguntarse si Tol.. habría estado en este lugar de céfiro alguna vez, si bien no era una copia exacta, si era muy parecido al escenario de las películas, mas concretamente, le recordaba a los dominios de Galadriel, a esa escena cuando la comunidad del anillo había llegado a las tierras de la "Reina luminosa".

Marina también había llegado de noche, y la ciudad brillaba con una tenue pero brillante luz violácea, miraba maravillada y encantada el lugar, si algo bueno sacaría de este viaje a Céfiro tal vez sería esto.

"Come" – el chico tendió su mano hacia Marina y esta la tomó, el chico la sujetó con suavidad, y de la mano la condujo atravez de la bella ciudad. Marina veía cada rincón, no quería perderse de nada, sentía tanta paz, tanta .. luz, no sabría como describir el lugar, después prestó atención ala gente, mujeres bellas y hombres apuestos, si bien no eran tan bellos como los elfos de nuestro mundo, si podrían ser comparados con las personas mas atractivas de nuestro mundo. Todos ellos de pieles blancas y algunos de pieles gris muy claro, casi como luz de luna, con cabellos azul pálido, violeta y plata. Los alfakar también la miraban al pasar, les resultaba extraña, por su belleza podría pasar por una alfakar, pero sus ropas, su cabello negro y sus oídos delataban el hecho de que no era una de ellos. Su piel blanca resaltaba más en las luces azules y violáceas de la ciudad resaltando los matices azules de su cabello. Dannan la conducía seguro y confiado, hasta llegar a una casa extraña a los ojos de Marina, pero de una belleza como no había visto, una gran puerta blanca terminada en pico en su parte alta guardaba la entrada, el chico la abrió y condujo a Marina a su interior, había un gran espacio que Marina confundió con lo que sería un hall, y unos extraños muebles.

"Welcome to Dannan's home" – dijo el apuesto alfakar. En el tono mas amable y condescendiente que una chica podría desear.

"here" – el chico tomo una silla y la ofreció muy amablemente a Marina para que se sentara.

"thank you" – Marina miró alrededor – "sooo… ¿this is your home?".

"Yes my humble home, at your service"

"You are so kind" – Marina le dedico una cálida y sincera sonrisa, luego agachó un poco la Mirada, insegura de preguntar, pero la necesidad era mas grande – "excúseme but… do you have…" – reconsideró para no sonar confianzuda – "well it, ¿it is near some shower or a place where I can take a bath?".

"Yes, you can use my Lit-lake"

"Ah…yourWhat?"

"Lit-lake you can take a bath there, come it's over here"

Marina le siguió por la casa, era extraña sí, pero bonita, se respiraba paz y los interiores eran amplios con grabados en las paredes que le daban un toque de elegancia extrema. Dannan entró a un cuarto, amplio, sin ventanas, blanco azuloso como todo en la casa, en el fondo al centro había una especie de enorme tazón redondo, le recordó de inmediato al Jacuzzi del castillo de Cefiro, claro este era mucho mas pequeño, era individual, aun así lo suficientemente amplio para sentirte reina.

"You can take your bath here, I'll be out there, if you need something call me please"

"If I'm dressed, I'll call you" – dijo juguetona Marina.

El chico no había pensado en esa parte de sus palabras y se sonrojo un poco.

"¡Ah! Sure, sure, sorry I mean.. ah if you are..dressed – rio apenado bajando la Mirada – call me please"

El chico iba a salir pero notó que Marina lo seguía, la miró interrogante pero Marina se adelantó a contestar.

"My stuffs..my belongings are still there, I need it to get dress after the shower"

"¿Shower?" – preguntó el chico.

"Ah, oh the bath" – dijo Marina al notar que el chico no había comprendido la palabra, al parecer en el ingles Alferico había ciertas palabras de nuestro ingles que no existían, y era comprensible.

"Oh, sure"

Marina se adelantó, tomó sus maletas, y volvió en una pequeña carrera, pasó a un lado de Dannan que ya se encontraba fuera del cuarto de baño, sonrió en agradecimiento y cerró la puerta, tras la puerta Dannan también sonrió un poco, la chica era extraña, mucho, pero muy agradable, parecía ser una doncella muy natural y abierta, algo muy raro en las mujeres de Cefiro, incluso en las Alfakarinas quienes eran muy propias y serias al tratar con un varón desconocido. Se retiró a lo que vendría ser una especie de sala y se recostó en lo que parecía un sillón alargado con respaldo lateral, esperaría ahí a que la extraña chica terminara su baño.

Cuando Marina se sintió segura y sola, comenzó a desvestirse, su vestido tenía tierra y pequeñas espinas pegadas al fino terciopelo, como la cola de un gato que gusta de meterse entre los matorrales. Había sudado pues sentía la piel pegajosa y sucia, aunque no olía mal pero es una sensación que a nadie le gusta. Después de poner su ropa en una mesita y sus zapatillas abajo a un lado, se dispuso a entrar en la "tina", pero al acercarse notó que no había agua, cosa que le preocupó un poco, pues ya estaba desnuda y tendría que vestirse de nuevo para llamar a Dannan y pedir ayuda, el solo pensamiento la apeno y decidió investigar, tal vez podría arreglárselas, se metió con cuidado a la tina que tendría casi un metro de profundidad, una ves dentro miró por todos lados pero no encontró nada, se arrodillo entonces pues tal vez habría una llave abajo, pero al momento de hacerlo agua comenzó a brotar de la cabeza de un dragón de piedra que estaba sobre la tina, el suave chorro de agua tomó a Marina por sorpresa quien de inmediato busco la fuente de procedencia del agua, al notar que venia del adorno de arriba se tranquilizo mirando como comenzaba a llenarse la tina, se dispuso entonces a disfrutar del baño se sentó cómodamente en latina y espero a que esta se llenara.

"Vaya esto es automático, que bien…me pregunto si también se detendrá sola"

Marina miro con atención hasta que el agua hubo llegado a un nivel razonable y antes de llegar al borde el agua cesó, cesó también el miedo de Marina a que se fuera a derramar el agua. Se sentía tan bien.. cerró los ojos y ondeo los brazos por debajo del agua, el agua era cálida, relajante y refrescante. Necesitaba jabón, traía en su maleta, así que salió un poco de la tina tomo un Jabon Hana Misuteri de su maleta y su shampoo Panten.. ( lo se, golazo, pero son marcas de nuestro mundo por eso las menciono quiero que se identifiquen con ellas) con el cual por cierto tenía un contrato, así como tenia uno con L'Oreal, así que las dotaciones de Shampoo eran gratis, claro sus estilistas usaban shampoos exclusivos de marcas que difícilmente salen al publico, pero Marina siempre cargaba sus shampoos propios por si acaso, un regalo nunca se desprecia.

Se metió de nuevo a la tina y comenzó a jabonarse y a tallar su cabello haciendo esto de pie sobre la tina, cuando se iba a enjuagar pensó que por no ser una regadera de seguro ensuciaría toda el agua de la tina, pero ya era tarde, se había jabonado y no había pensado en eso, resignada se sumergió, mas para su sorpresa el jabón desapareció en el agua, quedando el agua tan limpia y pura como al principio, parecía ser agua mágica, no solo había desaparecido el jabón sino que su cuerpo estaba tan limpio como si hubiera usado una regadera de su mundo. Y ahora que lo pensaba desde el primer momento que tuvo contacto con esa agua comenzó a sentirse limpia. Enjuago también su cabello y se relajo un rato, aunque no mucho pues estaba en casa ajena y no quería abusar tardándose las horas en la bañera. Salió de la tina y tomó una toalla de su otra maleta, se secó el cuerpo y se puso su ropa interior, después saco un pants blanco de terciopelo con todo y la chamarra y una camiseta de manga larga de algodón, holgada. Ropa cómoda, del compartimento de enfrente sacó sus tenis pues siempre los llevaba con ella para los momentos de descanso y cuando no requería andar de gala y tacones. Llevaba consigo su pequeña secadora de viaje pero sin electricidad no le serviría de nada, así que solo se puso un poco de crema para peinar en su cabello, lo cepillo y dejo que secara solo, su lacio natural haría el resto. Una vez lista volteo a la tina para ver si había un modo de vaciar el agua mas para su sorpresa el agua se había ido ya.

Tomó su ropa sucia y la metió en una bolsa dentro de su maleta, lo mismo con los zapatos, se vio en su espejo y sintiéndose lista tomó por el asa sus 2 enormes maletas y salió de aquel cuarto.

Dannan parecía divagar cuando escucho unos muy ligeros pasos y se encontró con una bella Marina que portaba ropas más raras y sencillas, "¿_una mujer con pantalón_?" pensó extrañado Dannan.

"muchas gracias, el baño estuvo delicioso, es una tina muy rara la que tienes ahí, se llena sola"

El chico no entendió.

"Ah¡ sorry I mean, Thank you so much, the bath was delicious, your…. – recordó el nombre que Dannan le diera – lit-lake is so strange, fulfills itself"

Marina hablaba con mucha seguridad, libertad y naturalidad, no había ni un solo atisbo de timidez en su voz, Dannan nunca había conocido a una mujer así, además de nunca haber visto a una en pantalones.

"Oh.. glad to hear it" – dijo casi sin pensar, no salía de su asombro al verla en pantalones.

"Why are you giving me that look?" – preguntó divertida Marina.

"is.. is just that .. I have never seen a women in pants before"

(chicos recuerden que en el ingles original la palabra "pants" significa pantalones y NO ropa deportiva, sin embargo en nuestro ingles la palabra jeans paso a ser pantalones y pants paso al resto del mundo como el clasico pantalon o conjunto holgado deportivo, así que cuando Dannan hable recuerden que NO habla nuestro ingles)

"Ah this… well in my world ..every woman wears this"

"Oh ¿really? Hey did you said, ¿another world? ¿Aren't you from Cefiro? –

"No I'm not, I come from the world they call Mystic World" – repitio ese sobre nombre pues no quiso dar el verdadero nombre de nuestro planeta.

"Oh I see" - De pronto se dio cuenta que seguía cómodamente recostado mientras Marina permanecía de pie, esto lo hizo saltar del sillón sintiéndose muy apenado pues no eran los modales de un alfakar pero es que Marina lograba distraerlo mucho – Sorry, I feel ashame, please take sit, here – apunto al cómodo sillón donde estaba recostado y tendió la mano a Marina y la guio a sentarse, no hacia falta la guía, pero los alfakar son unos auténticos caballeros, por eso Dannan se sentía muy apenado con su comportamiento, si supiera que Marina de adolecente estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de descortesías, pues los chicos de nuestro mundo suelen ser muy despistados y poco, a veces nada caballerosos. – "Thanks" – dijo Marina.

Dannan tomó asiento en una silla que colocó al frente, entonces prosiguió.

"So you said you come from Mistic World, ¿where is that?"

"As far as I know in another dimension"

"¿Another dimension?" – preguntó extrañado Dannan.

"Yes, far from here I think, I came for the first time to…" – Marina se detuvo, no sabía si contarle a Dannan su historia, apenas lo conocía y entre otras cosas no pensaba alardear con el echo de ser, corrección, haber sido una guerrera mágica, no sabía si los alfakar lo sabían ni que opinión tendrían de ellas, cierto es que Marina no se sentía orgullosa del titulo, no le parecía algo para contar, para ella eso solo representaba tristeza, dolor y rencor así que no ahondo en el tema. – "by accident, I came here... by accident, so I'm looking for.. . – se detuvo a tiempo antes de mensionar ningun nombre - the main castle, there, somebody could help me to get back to my world".

"oh I see, that's why you were in such a hurry to get to the castle" – "But as I told you before, there is nothing you can do now, but stay here overnight, I humbling offer my home to you, from the bottom of my heart you are welcome, I wish I could help more, but I'll do everything in my hands to help you".

Los alfakar parecían ser seres en verdad amables y de gran corazón, Marina le agradeció al cielo haber encontrado a Dannan, pues aunque su razón insistía en desconfiar de todos, los ojos de Dannan contaban una innegable verdad: la bondad en su corazón era real, se podía confiar en él, Marina por fin se sintió segura y en paz por esos momentos, aun así se guardaría ciertas cosas.

"My dear lady, I still don't know your name, may I have the joy to hear the sweet sound of which you are call"

"_Wow que manera de preguntar un nombre"_ – pensó una muy encantada Marina

"My name is Marina"

"¿Marina? is beautiful, rare, but charming"

"well thanks, you are so Kind"

"¿May I call you by your name?"

"Sure, of course"

"Well My lady Marina, ¿are you hungry?"

"Ah, well… a little. But not much, I feel rather tire, so tire, like I'm falling asleep" – concluyo Marina dándose cuenta de que por fin el cansancio y el baño estaban haciendo efecto en ella.

Dannan miró con ternura a la chica a quien de repente se cerraban sus ojos un poco.

"You better rest, but first.." Dannan se dirigió a otra habitación y volvió pronto con una bella copa de elegantes relieves en su base, llena de un liquido de color solido como la leche, blanco perlado, espeso como las malteadas de vainilla, y la ofreció a una cansada Marina.

"Please my lady drink this, you'll feel better"

Marina no desconfió del chico y bebió el contenido.

"Wow, wonderful, ¿what is this?"

"An alfakarian elixir, this will restore to your body the energy that has lost, and is as healthy as a complete meal"

"_Mmm wow hasta parece una especie de suplemento alimenticio con un mix de bebida energética que bien ^^"_

Pensó Marina, comparándolo con las bebidas energéticas o suplementarias de nuestro mundo tales como el Ensure, pero esto era ciertamente mil veces mejor y más delicioso. Lo bebió entero y sintió como le caía de peso, pero era un peso agradable que venía acompañado con la sensación de haber llenado su apetito. Lo cual aumento de repente aun más su sueño. Dannan tomó la copa y la puso en un lugar seguro, adelantándose a lo que venía por la expresión de Marina, mientras la bebida causaba un efecto inesperado por ella, de pronto sintió mucho, mucho sueño, un sueño tan agradable que su cuerpo no tuvo fuerzas para pelear contra el, y de pronto cayó dormida en los brazos de un Dannan que se apresuro a recibirla.

La miró unos segundos, se había quedado completamente dormida.

"Sweet damsel… she was very tired" – dijo mientras la veía con ternura. La bebida tenía también el don de dar descanso inmediato a los agotados.

Dannan la alzó en brazos y la llevo en vilo hacia una habitación. La puerta de esta se abrió mágicamente dejando pasar a Dannan quien deposito a Marina en una suave cama bastante mullida de sabanas blancas, miró a los tenis de Marina, no había visto jamás calzado tan extraño, notó que tenía unos cordones atados, así que tiro de un extremo de ellos y el nudo se deshizo, aun así el zapato no salía, pensó entonces en aflojar los cordones de este y finalmente logro hacerlo salir. Calzado extraño en verdad. De un estante tomó una sábana blanca y la tendió sobre Marina. La miró y quedó extasiado, esa mujer era en verdad bella y dormida parecía un ser celestial, tan serena, si la hubiera visto dormida la primera vez, jamás hubiera imaginado que era una chica tan espontanea, claro a él le parecía espontanea con lo poco que había visto, pero aun no conocía a Marina, estaba por sorprenderse mas.

"Sweet dreams beautiful stranger"

Bien chicos terminamos con este. Ahora explico algunas cosas.

Me dirán por que habla ingles ese chico, verán, a quienes han leído el manga sabrán que aun en japonés ellas son llamadas Magic Knights, sí, en ingles, entonces en la segunda temporada en el manga, van Paris, Ascot , Anaïs Marina y Lucy volando en unos platos mágicos, cuando Anaïs hace el comentario de "¿Por qué nos llaman magic knights si eso viene del ingles?" Entonces Paris pregunta "¿Qué es el ingles?" Y Marina responde "uno de los idiomas de mundo místico". ¿Que hace el ingles en céfiro? Bien en el manga se responde, recuerden que nikona creo a la Tierra también según el manga, por eso la presencia del ingles allá aun que nadie lo entienda, de eso yo solo tome el hecho de que en céfiro existían palabras en ingles, pero no tome el hecho de que nikona hizo este mundo ni que es Dios según el manga, tomo un poco del manga y un poco del anime según va acorde y conveniente a mi historia. Y como es lógico algunas palabras de nuestro ingles no existen en el ingles de allá por ser mundos de culturas muy diferentes, sobretodo el nuestro que es multicultural en que los idiomas se mezclan entre si. Y recuerden que tener el pelo azul en céfiro no significa que no se sea humano pues los colores de cabello de por allá, son desde azules hasta rosas, así que hay que fijarse en otras cosas para diferenciar a humanos de seres mágicos, ténganlo en cuenta. También usare un inlges raro, bueno trataré puesto que es obvio que si fuera de otro mundo sería diferente.


	11. Chapter 11

Rayearth y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, los otros personajes pertenecen a la mia.

Mientras Marina yacía dormida en otro lugar…

La luna brillaba ya en el nocturno cielo y Lucy llegaba ya al pequeño pueblo de Midán.

Viajaba en un rodante que Feimo le había conseguido, consiguiendo también que le llevaran gratis, parecía una buena persona, se sentía un poco mal por no haberle prestado tanta atención a su familia ni dedicarles más tiempo pero ella tenía sus propios problemas.

El pequeño rodante paró al fin y las 2 personas que viajaban en el además de Lucy y Caled el joven "cochero", comenzaron a bajar, al parecer era ya tarde pues no había casi nadie fuera de sus casas, Lucy no sentía que la noche fuera tan avanzada, al menos no para ella, pero quien sabe, tal vez en Cefiro todos solían dormir temprano a diferencia de nosotros.

Lucy miró a todos lados pensando en que hacer o donde podría pasar la noche, pues era obvio que por ese día su viaje había terminado.

"Señorita" – llamó Caled.

"¿Mm? Sí ¿que ocurre?, Oh disculpa, muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí"

"No hay de que" – sonrió amable el chico.

"Por favor sígame"

"A- a dónde?"

"Me imagino que no tiene donde quedarse, vamos le llevare con una amiga estoy seguro que no tendrá inconveniente en dejarle quedar en su casa"

"Oh no que pena, ya hiciste demasiado trayéndome aquí, no quisiera molestar a tus amistades, mejor…¿no habrá un lugar por aquí donde den hospedaje para los viajeros?"

"umm no lo siento señorita, Midan es un pueblo pequeño todos quienes vienen aquí tienen algún familiar o amigo a quien visitar y ellos les brindan hospedaje, sin embargo al no ser un lugar concurrido como otros pueblos o las grandes ciudades no hay ninguna posada," – ¿_Posada? Vaya al fin una palabra conocida_ pensó Lucy –"por eso la llevare con la señora Aster ella ha sido muy buena amiga de nuestra familia no le negara posada en su casa".

"No en verdad no hace falta, puedo dormir ahí aun lado en la pradera"

"¡Por la gracia eso no¡, no es bueno que una chica se duerma sola en mitad de la nada"

"Pero si no estoy en mitad de la nada estaría a un lado del pueblo ^^"

"De ninguna manera, vamos, jamás la dejaría ahí sola, sino viene me quedo yo también a cuidar de usted"

"Pero no necesito que me cuiden…" – dijo Lucy por lo bajo mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujaba en su rostro y una gota de sudor caía detrás en su cabeza.

"E-esta bien^^"

"Que bien^^, sígame por favor"

"_Ah, ¿que hacer?. Este chico me sigue hablando de "Usted" ¿debería yo de hablarle del mismo modo? ¡ah! Es que no me hayo a hablarle así, debe tener mi edad, ¡si no es que es mas chico!"_ – pensaba Lucy mientras seguía al chico.

"Aquí es"

Lucy suspiró resignada, la dueña de la casa le dio la bienvenida a Caled y acepto a que Lucy pasara ahí la noche, esa noche Lucy tendría una cama cómoda donde dormir, mañana, ya vería.

La llega de Lucy a Céfiro tampoco representó para ella un hecho placentero.

FLASHBACK

Después de reponerse del golpe que se había dado al caer de ese árbol, Lucy comenzó a caminar por esa gran pradera, disfrutaba del paisaje, y no se daba mucha prisa en un principio le agradaba ese campo de flores, pero después de un rato aceleró el paso, pues no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo o por que había llegado ahí, lo primero era encontrar una explicación y a mas gente.

Llego a lo que sería el final de la pradera donde a un lado había un pequeño camino, se sentó en una de sus orillas a descansar un poco, estaba cansada y no había comido nada, hasta ahora lo notaba, pues su estomago ya comenzaba a reclamarle bocado.

Se estaba desconectando un poco del mundo cuando escucho que algo se acercaba.

Era una especie de carreta grande cargada de gente, hombres y mujeres, parecian todos muy felices.

De pronto un chico vio a Lucy a la orilla del camino, sentada, estaba un poco pálida, su ropa blanca un poco sucia, para él no se veía bien, y menos por la idea de fragilidad que tenían en céfiro de la mujer. Pidió al cochero que se detuviera.

Bajó y se acercó a Lucy quien le miro confundida, el chico tenía una apariencia que jamás había visto, al menos no en vivo, solo en películas medievales, el joven se extrañó también, Lucí portaba ropas de una tela y hechura extraña a lo poco que podía ver de ellas.

"Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Esta sola? ¿Y tu familia?"

A Lucy le parecieron muchas preguntas a la vez, tenía ella varias preguntas que hacer pero.. Optó por solo responder.

"Ah, sí estoy bien, solo… estoy cansada" – su voz a pesar de todo era firme no sonaba a la clásica chica que va a desfallecer. Eso era aun mas extraño para el chico, quien pensaba que estaba en apuros.

Su estomago hizo un ruido que no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"Bueno sí un poco, no eh comido nada pero no es la gran cosa"

"¿No es la gran cosa? Podrías desmayarte si no comes bien"

"jajaja claro que no, no seas exagerado" – Lucy se puso de pie riendo un poco por la aseveración del chico.

Podía ponerse en pie, vaya chica, con ese ligero color pálido en su piel parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento según el chico y a pesar de todo estaba ahí parada y sonriendo de lo mas normal, como si estuviera en perfecto estado de salud.

"Espera" – dijo preocupado el chico, y acto seguido fue a la carreta donde ya miraban curiosos a la desconocida. El chico sacó algo de pan y agua fresca de su ….. bien solo les diré que su "bolso" era como un pequeño costalito echo de piel que cerraba gracias a dos tiras de hilo grueso en la parte alta.

"aquí tienes bebe esto y come"

A Lucy la sorprendió, ella no se sentía tan mal de hecho solo tenía hambre, pero el chico se veía preocupado y sería un desaire no aceptar. Agradeció y tomó de buen modo las cosas que el chico le ofreciera.

Apenas había dado una mordida al pan cuando el chico pregunto.

"¿Hacia donde vas? Tal vez te podamos llevar"

"Ja, bueno más bien la pregunta sería, ¿Dónde estoy? Es lo que quiero saber"

"pues estas en las afueras de pradera calma, aquí cerca está mi pueblo, Eos "

"¿Dónde?"

"Eos"

"Eso … ¿Dónde queda? Nunca antes lo había escuchado" – dijo extrañada Lucy.

"¿Qué acaso no eres de Céfiro? Jajaja" - preguntó bromista el chico, como una broma de geografía, sin sospechar que Lucy en verdad no era de ahí.

"Ce-céfiro…dijiste?"

"Sí"

Lucy tardo unos segundos en reaccionar sobre sus recuerdos, sobre que cosa que era Cefiro y lo que representaba para ella. Cuando al fin le cayó el veinte de todo…

"Ay por Dios… no puede ser, ¿es una broma? Por que no es graciosa"

Al chico le extrañó la aseveración de Lucy, tal vez su broma geográfica había ofendido a la chica, después de todo no era forma de hablarle a una chica desconocida, eso solo se le decía a amigas de confianza, como burlándote un poco del despiste al no reconocer alguna región de su propio mundo. Se había portado poco caballeroso y se sintió apenado, mas antes de que pudiera ofrecer disculpas Lucy comenzó a habar en voz alta para si misma.

"No, que estoy diciendo, no puede ser broma, nunca le conté a nadie sobre Cefiro, nadie más lo sabía, no, no no"

Se volteo y tomó al chico de repente por la burda camisa.

"Cefiro, ¡¿Cefiro? ¡¿ en serio estoy en céfiro?" - preguntó con ojos muy abiertos pidiendo explicación y rogando al mismo tiempo por que le dijeran que no.

El chico estaba aterrado y pasmado, nunca una chica lo había tomado así, Lucy notó eso y las miradas atónitas de la gente de la carreta y lo soltó.

"Ah Perdona, es que… ¿en verdad estoy en Céfiro?"

"Sí…" dijo el chico viéndola con ojos muy abiertos sin quitarle la aterrada vista de encima.

"Perdona, perdona perdona, es que….estoy algo confundía yo… - no sabía qué hacer, si decir, si no decir, si preguntar,¿ como salir de ahí?, eran tantas las cosas en su mente que no sabía qué hacer primero, dio un gran suspiro y trató de tranquilizarse, puso la mitad de sus manos en su boca en actitud pensativa y permaneció en silencio por un rato.

"_¿Que hago?"_ – pensaba – _"no se como llegue aquí, ni como salir,… no desee venir estoy segura ¡al único lugar al que quería ir era a América¡ ¡¿Cómo diablos acabé aquí?, bien Lucy piensa, piensa…. Esta gente .. me esta viendo muy raro, y yo.. no tengo muchas opciones, tengo que comer, descansar bien un poco y pensar mejor en que hare para salir de aquí, pero primero lo primero, actuar con inteligencia y resolver un problema a la vez, necesito descanso y un lugar estable donde poder pensar, estoy en Tierra desconocida y me vendría bien en estos momentos aceptar la invitación del chico, así resuelvo el problema de la alimentación y el descanso"_

Después de rápidamente pensar esto...

Volteó hacia la gente y el chico y notó que tenía audiencia pues todos parecian esperar a ver que iba a decir o si acaso iba a decir o hacer algo. Carraspeo un poco y habló.

"Em, bien, yo.. disculpa, se que… - pensó un poco - estoy actuando de manera muy loca pero es que estoy un poco confundida, caminé por una gran pradera todo el día y no se bien como ubicarme, podrías.. ¿Ayudarme?"

El chico tardo unos segundos pero finalmente contestó.

"… ¡Oh! ¡Claro!, sí, sí podemos ayudarte, ven sube con nosotros vamos hacia Eos ahí podre ofrecerte algo de comer"

"Mm? G-Gracias" – _¿quiere alimentarme?… vaya, no esperaba eso después de la zarandeada que le di_ – pensó Lucy.

Lucy subió a la parte trasera de la carreta llevando su maleta consigo y el chico retomó su lugar al lado del conductor, le habría gustado sentarse junto a esa extraña chica de igualmente extraño cabello rojo pero no cabían ya.

La gente la veía raro, Lucy podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en ella, aun de espalda a ellos, no es que fueran groseros, pues es sabido ya por ustedes que son buenos anfitriones, solo que la chica era extraña, causaba curiosidad.

Lucy ignoró las miradas de la gente por completo y comenzó a pensar.

"Cefiro.. con que..Cefiro" – De pronto sintió como la rabia le subía por todo el cuerpo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, no podía creerlo de nuevo ahí, un lugar al que ya había olvidado, no le costó tanto trabajo olvidar de tajo, pues ante tanto dolor, la defensa de su mente había sido simplemente olvidar sin remordimientos.

Tanto dolor… ella fue la más traicionada, desde un principio no dudó en aceptar de inmediato la misión, creyendo que salvaría al mundo, se aprovecharon de su tonta inocencia y disposición de ayudar, con tanta ilusión y valor peleó por una mentira, pues eso fue; una mentira, ella creía que salvaría a un reino, a una princesa, que restauraría un orden, pero al final, sus castillos de cristal se quebraron, toda esa letanía de heroísmo era un fraude. No salvo a un reino, mato a un hombre enamorado, no salvo a una princesa dulce en apuros, mato a una mujer dolida a quien no se le había permitido vivir su vida ni su amor y había terminado por convertirse en un ser lleno de odio y de rencor que aun al final pensó en su mundo y opto por morir por el. Sí, la obligaron a Matar a una inocente cuyo único pecado fue Amar, aunque no tan inocente, fue ella quien las convoco, sabiendo bien el destino que le esperaría a esas 3 niñas, no le importo en su egoísmo, egoísmo por ser libre y por amar, el malo de la historia no había sido mas que una victima mas de las terribles circunstancias de ese planeta, y las heroínas las victimarias, no había salvado al reino, había desencadenado del todo su destrucción total.

Cuando volvió a su planeta después de su primera ida a Cefiro, tuvo muchas pesadillas, noches sin dormir, lagrimas interminables que minaban su natural alegría, en sus sueños veía claro "Sí es verdad, yo nunca quise matar a esmeralda" se dijo por fin en uno de sus sueños, sueño en el que vio por primera vez a Luz y Deboner, pero Luz tenía razón en todo lo que le dijo esa vez, le habían causado dolor, la habían utilizado, la habían convertido en asesina, lloraba cada que luz se lo repetía, por culpa de ese mundo tuvo que volver a pagar la culpa que sentía, a pelear, a arriesgar la vida una vez más pero esta vez sin necesidad, pues la primera estaban obligadas a pelear para volver a su mundo, pero en su segunda visita, no tenía por que hacer nada, y aun así peleó sintiéndose responsable de la destrucción que estaba sufriendo ese mundo, ella, y nadie más, los de Céfiro nunca hicieron el mínimo esfuerzo por pelear, casi pierde una parte de ella misma para siempre. Cuando al final ganó y se restauró la paz en Céfiro , abolido el sistema del pilar y entregado el mando a su gente, Lucy fue devuelta a su mundo sin siquiera dejarla disfrutar de la calidez del ser que en esos momentos creía amar, como trapo viejo que una vez cumplida su tarea vuelve al rincón de la cocina.

Por año y medio conservó ese feliz recuerdo, esa felicidad y buen sabor de boca que le había dejado salvar ese mundo, después… lo comprendió todo con más claridad. Luz que no era otra que ella misma, una parte que había tomado forma física en Cefiro y por eso parecía ser una persona independiente, no era más que la voz de la razón, la razón que no había querido aceptar, que se negaba a aceptar y a fuerza de dolor reprimido pudo salir a materializarse en Céfiro, pues en nuestro mundo nunca hubiera podido ser mas que lo que era, una verdad reprimida que Lucy sabía y no quería aceptar para no lastimarse más a sí misma, prefirió ver todo color de rosa, como algo épico, pero no fue así, y siendo Cefiro un mundo donde la voluntad lo es todo, esa verdad salió de su cuerpo, tomó forma y nombre, pero al final, volvió a su dueña, pues Lucy encontró un poco de paz en esos momentos al aceptarse a si misma, sin embargo Luz no murió, no reflexivamente, solo regreso a su forma original: un pensamiento, una verdad que vivía dentro de Lucy.

Todo lo que Luz le echó en cara, eran solo verdades que ella ya sabía, dos años después de su ultima visita a Céfiro lo comprendió. Luz no era mala, no era la villana, era solo su propia voz, diciéndole a la cara lo que ella misma no se atrevía ni a pensar. Siendo Luz también un rencor reprimido era obvio que en su forma física quisiera atacar a todo lo que amaba Lucy, pues eso nos pasa a todos cuando tenemos sentimientos de dolor, confusión frustración y coraje, queremos incluso en ese momento de rabia dañar a quienes mas queremos. Incluso a nosotros mismos. Luz era también un sentimiento de confusión, de ahí había nacido, confusión, negación, dolor, una verdad reprimida, miedo a lastimarse más, eran esos sentimientos los que habían dado vida a Luz, que al fusionarse tomaron materia libre e independiente y que volvieron al final al corazón de donde procedían y a ser lo que originalmente eran. Era por eso que al ser sentimientos rechazados por Lucy para no herir a sus seres queridos, Luz veía en esos seres queridos rivales que no le dejaban estar cerca de Lucy.

Lucy pensaba mientras la carreta seguía su recorrido - "_Cefiro, aquí de nuevo, que mala broma del destino…"_

Podía verse un paraje bello, verde por doquier, espacios amplios, campos de flores, montañas a lo lejos y arbolitos dispuestos tan bien que conformaban un bello paisaje de pintura.

Después de unos 20 minutos de camino, llegaron a un pueblo que parecía un lugar tranquilo, sería ideal para pensar, a la entrada, Lucy no pasó desapercibida por la gente, es que su cabello rojo llamaba demasiado la atención. En céfiro había colores muy variados en el cabello pero el rojo no existía en su genética, así pues, no era "normal". Y sus ojos rojos mucho menos.

En tiempos pasados hasta podrían haberla confundido con una demonio o ser maligno, pero debido a que gracias a las Guerreras mágicas ya no existía en Céfiro cosa parecida, la idea ni les cruzo por la mente, solo era una chica extraña.

La carretea se detuvo frente a un koka y todos bajaron.

Lucy no sabía bien que hacer primero, pensó en descansar un poco a las afueras del pueblo, pero antes que diera un paso el chico que la había invitado a su pueblo la llamó.

"Señorita, disculpe pero.. sé que sonara atrevido … me gustaría invitarla a comer, ¡no es algo formal¡ no, solo… eh.. una invitación de amigos^^" – rio nervioso el chico, invitar a comer a una chica así como así era cosa de cuidado y no quería ser mal interpretado.

"Jajaja… aja oye, primero que nada, háblame de tu" – Lucy dijo en tono divertido por que o el chico parecía muy tímido, o en céfiro les gustaban tanto las formalidades que el chico no sabía qué hacer, claro que no era una cita, pero en Céfiro eso quizá podía ser algo atrevido pensaba Lucy – "y segundo, sí, te acepto la comida, tengo mucha hambre"

"Oh muy bien te puedo invitar a mi casa ¡pero ahí esta mi madre y mi hermana eh!, no estaríamos solos digo, no es que quiera propasarme, tal vez podría invitarte a este kako ¡digo koka!" – Lucy no podía borrar una sonrisa de diversión, el chico trataba de quedar bien por todos los medios sin ser mal interpretado pero sin mucho éxito – "me refiero.." - "Ya entendí," – interrumpió Lucy - "ha ha, mira vamos a donde tu quieras, tu casa me parece bien, te sentirás mas cómodo".

"Ah.. Sí por supuesto^^"

"_Vaya chico_" - pensó Lucy y emprendió camino con él rumbo a su casa, una casa blanca de al parecer un solo piso, tocó la puerta y una señora de cabello azul grisáceo abrió la puerta.

"Feimo cariño al fin llegas, ¿Cómo les fue en el camino? ¿Viste a Siria? ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Todo estuvo bien madre" - dijo atento y cariñoso – "Mira quiero presentarte a una amiga"

La señora entonces observó a Lucy quien había estado mirando la escena sin decir nada.

"Oh jovencita mil disculpas no te vi" – de pronto la señora reparó en su aspecto, tenía cabello y ojos rojos, piel muy blanca, vestía ropa extraña, vestía….panta …. ¡¿Pantalones?.

"Pero… pero…"- decía la señora sin atinar a decir mas.

"La encontré sola a la orilla del camino, me ofrecí a ayudarla, no ha comido"

"¡ Oh por las Diosas ¡pobrecita debiste verte en un aprieto muy grande para tener que vestir con pantalones, pero pasa linda no te quedes ahí, has de estar muriéndote de hambre" – la señora tomó de la mano a Lucy y la metió a la casa sin que Lucy pudiera decir ni pio.

"Vamos linda siéntate en seguida te sirvo algo" – la señora corrió a su cocina y comenzó a preparar algo.

Feimo entró cargando la maleta de Lucy que había quedado afuera, pues no sabía que tenía rueditas y que simplemente la podía arrastrar, la coloco en la sala y cerro la puerta, vio con una sonrisa a su madre quien solicita preparaba algo para la chica y se sentó a un lado de Lucy en la mesa.

"Tu madre es una mujer muy amable, se los agradezco mucho"

"Gracias, y, no tienes nada de que agradecer" – sonrió el chico.

Lucy hablaba con tanta naturalidad, sin titubeos, le miraba a los ojos, su voz era encantadora, no había ni un atisbo de timidez, como pasaría con cualquier chica de céfiro quien ante un extraño, ni siquiera sostendría la mirada, pero esta chica de cabello rojo, no parecía apenada en lo mas mínimo y viéndola bien era…..bellísima…

"¿Y vives aquí solo con tu madre?" – esto sacó al chico de sus devaneos.

"No también vive aquí mi hermana menor, mi padre trabaja en la ciudad del norte así que solo nos vemos cada mes, como te podrás imaginar, eso es muy difícil para la familia que es tan unida"

"_pues solo lo imagino, mi familia no fue muy unida que digamos"_ – pensó Lucy, pues su única familia eran sus hermanos, mama y papa brillaron siempre por su ausencia. Sin embargo eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

"Me imagino" - dijo Lucy sin mentir, pues a pesar de no tener una familia así podía entender a que se refería.

"¿Y tu hermana, esta en casa?" – Lucy hacía las preguntas de manera directa sin rodeos, vaya chica más interesante.

"No lo se, Madre ¿esta mi hermana en casa?"

"No, fue al mercado, no debe de tardar"

"Bueno te la presentare en cuanto llegue"

"Está bien"

"Y dime linda cual es tu nombre?" - gritó la señora desde la cocina.

"Es Lucy señora"

"¿Como?"- no escuchó muy claro.

"Lucy, me llamo Lucy señora"

"Lucy…que raro y bonito nombre"- dijo Feimo extasiado viéndola con mirada de idio… perdida.

"Es tu nueva amiga ¿y no sabías ni como se llamaba?" – se burló su madre quien ya se acercaba a la mesa con dos platos de comida, primero sirvió a Lucy y después a Feimo.

"¿Y Tú, madre?"

"Ahora voy por lo mío hijo, por favor linda comienza"

"Gracias"

La señora se devolvió a la cocina y Lucy decidió que por educación mejor esperaba a que la señora también se sentara en la mesa, mientras tanto, echó una discreta mirada de extrañeza a su comida.

"Mmm, disculpa…" – iba a preguntar algo al chico, pero notó que no sabia su nombre – "Disculpa ¿como te llamas? Oí a tu madre decir tu nombre.. creo, pero no lo recuerdo"

"Oh que despistado, disculpa, soy Feimo, para servirte"

"Oh pues … mucho gusto Feimo, bien ahora que llevamos acabo la tardía presentación, me podrías decir…que ..¿es esto?" – dijo señalando a la comida.

"Es Nubarilis"

"¿Es que?"

"Eh?" - dijo extrañado el chico – "pues es carne de Nubar con verduras en salsa de Lise"

"Ah…." – fue todo lo que dijo pues solo había entendido verduras, no sabía que era nubar ni Lise.

"Nunca lo habías visto?"

"No" – decía Lucy mientras aun veía la comida.

"Es muy rico pruébalo"

"_Bueno con hambre todo sabe a gloria y creo que me comería un caballo, bueno salve la expresión, no me cabe tanto_" – pensó Lucy ante lo cual rio un poco. Y se decidió a probar. No identificó el sabor de la carne pero era roja no había duda, y la salsa de lo que fuera también sabía bien, era una salsa transparentosa y un poco melosa color ocre.

"Muy rico^^"

"Me alegra que te guste linda" - dijo la señora quien finalmente se acercaba a la mesa con su plato de comida.

"Comencemos^^" - "Gracias a las tres deidades que nos han permitido la dicha de nuevos días y nuevas alegrías, mas vida a nuestra tierra y bendecido al pisar este suelo nuestros alimentos"

Madre e hijo dieron gracias, Lucy solo miraba, parecía que le agradecían a sus dioses.

Comenzaron a comer los primeros segundos en silencio, después la señora preguntó.

"¿Y que hacías sola linda?"

"Ha ha ha madre querida dejarla comer la pobre no había probado bocado, mejor yo te contare como me fue en Prius y que dijo Siria, por que sí la vi^^"

"Oh cierto" - dijo la señora llevándose una mano a su mejilla un poco apenada – "Cuando terminemos de comer me contaras las cosas linda, claro si quieres^^"

Lucy intentó responder a señas pues tenía bocado, pero la señora le dijo que no se preocupara, a todos les dio risa y la comida continúo de lo más normal mientras Feimo le relataba a su madre su viaje.

Al terminar, la madre recogió los platos y Feimo amablemente le ayudó, a Lucy no le permitieron ayudar pues era la invitada.

Lucy preguntó en donde podía lavar sus manos y la condujeron a una pequeña charola con agua donde se enjuago con una jícara. Después todos se dirigieron a la sala y la señora comenzó curiosa a interrogar a Lucy.

"Y dime linda ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por que llevas esas ropas?, disculpa mi memoria, ¿como dijiste que te llamabas?"

"Lucy señora"

"Ah muy lindo raro pero lindo…Lucy… ¿Cómo la Diosa del fuego?" – preguntó atónita la señora, pues por muy tentadores que sonaran los nombres de las guerreras nadie habíase atrevido jamás a bautizar así a sus niñas por respeto a ellas, y por que eran nombres de mundo místico, del que se tenía ya la idea que era un mundo divino, y ellos eran solo mortales. Además la gente de Cefiro debía llevar nombres de Cefiro querían conservar la tradición.

"No conozco a la Diosa de fuego pero sí, mi nombre es Lucy"

"¿No eres de por aquí verdad?" – preguntó Feimo con una sonrisa de curiosidad en el rostro.

"No, no lo soy"

"Eso explica que no conocieras la comida y que no actúes como una chica"

Lucy le lanzo una mirada de "óyeme que quieres decir con eso" y el chico reacciono de inmediato dándose cuenta de su estupidez por no explicarse más.

"OH no, no, no, digo si eres una chica, pareces, ¡digo eres!, es que yo.. quería decir.."

"se refería a que no pareces una chica de por aquí linda jajaja disculpa a Feimo, es muy nervioso cuando está con una chica tan bella" – su mamá parecía muy divertida con la situación.

"Madre" - se sonrojo el chico, volteando a mirar a otro lado.

"Han sido muy amables conmigo y no quisiera ser descortés, pero.. Debo retirarme"

"Tan pronto linda, quédate al menos esta noche, tienes que descansar además, no puedes andar por ahí vestida así"

"¿Por que?" - preguntó Lucy

"Pues no es normal que una chica…o disculpa, nos decías que no eres de por aquí, así que supongo que la regla no aplica a ti, pero ¿de donde vienes?"

"No soy de céfiro, es todo lo que puedo decir.."

La mujer se sorprendió pero decidió respetar la privacidad de Lucy.

"Entiendo pero.. quédate un momento, descansa un rato al menos en lo que mi hija regresa para que puedas conocerla... esta niña por cierto… ya se tardo, debe de estar parloteando con su amiga, veras la mande por un poco de pan pero la hija de la panadera es muy amiga suya, siempre se queda las horas platicando jaja"

"Me imagino, escuchen me gustaría conocer a su hija pero tengo que irme, les agradezco su hospitalidad, pero será mejor que me vaya."- dijo sin ser grosera.

La señora la vio con algo de tristeza en verdad quería que se quedara, le había caído bien, pero no tuvo mas opción que dejarla ir, la acompaño a la puerta junto con Feimo, le ofrecieron ayuda de nuevo pero Lucy rehusó lo más amable posible, dio las gracias una ultima vez y se retiró, salió por una callecita y caminó por el campo abierto, no muy lejos del pueblo, decidio tirarse en el campo de flores en el que caminaba, si algo alguna vez le había gustado de céfiro, eran esos campos de flores. Miraba hacia cielo y pensaba, ya que no había deseado volver, era obvio que su vuelta no era debido a "su" gran fuerza de voluntad, pero quizá podría regresar así a su mundo, lo intentó, lo intentó varias veces mientras permanecía acostada, pero no importaba cuan fuerte fuera su deseo, no pudo volver, así que meditó de nuevo, no parecía haber un desorden en Céfiro así que no había vuelto para pelear eso le quedaba claro. ¿Cómo volver a casa?. El castillo, sí, lo único que se le ocurría era consultar con el mago supremo de Céfiro, algo tenía que hacer, ayudarla, la habían metido en tantos problemas que de algún modo le tenían que pagar, y era con ayuda con lo que se cobraría.

Pero no sabía como llegar, ni si el castillo aun existía, cuando se fue la última vez, el castillo estaba casi destruido, solo un pilar de los tres que tenía había quedado en pie…. Tendría que preguntar, pero por ahora… se relajaría un momento, cerro los ojos y disfrutó del gentil y refrescante viento.

Entretanto en la casa de Feimo, su hermana Heren ya había llegado y se había enterado de la visita de la extraña forastera. Mientras Feimo había ido dejar unos encargos.

"Vaya de las cosas que se pierde una cuando se va al pan"

"Si no te quedaras tanto tiempo parloteando con Círu, no te perderías de tantas cosas" – dijo su madre.

"¿Y era entonces muy bonita?"

"Sí, muy bonita, tenóa unos ojos y un cabello rojos muy extraños pero muy bonitos"

"¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?"

"Lucy"

"¿Cómo la Diosa?,¡ vaya blasfemo el que le puso el nombre!" - dijo indignada.

"Me imagino que el "Blasfemo" que le puso el nombre fue su madre, así que más respeto a las madres ajenas muchachita" – reprendió su madre.

"Ay lo siento… no lo había pensado. Y… dices que no era de Cefiro, ¿de donde era?"

"No nos lo dijo, sabes era muy misteriosa ahora que lo pienso, pues no dijo su procedencia, solo su nombre y nada más, no sé ni por qué está aquí en Cefiro"

"¿Será una mala persona?"

"No, no lo creo ^^, parecía una buena chica y a tu hermano sí que lo pasmó su belleza"

"_Mmmm, ¿una potencial esposa para Feimo?"_ – pensó seriamente la joven Heren.

"Jaja bueno aquí vas de nuevo, ¿cuál es esa manía tuya de querer conseguirle esposa a feimo?"

"Madre, el no puede quedarse solterón para toda la vida, ya esta en edad de casarse" - decía muy segura Heren, planeando un destino para su hermano – "un momento ¡¿cómo sabías en que estaba pensando?"

"La madres somos mágicas… Ay por los 3 poderes niña, tu hermano todavía no cumple ni los 22, y tu ya quieres casarlo?"

"Pues claro, ya esta cerca de los 25, la edad para casarse, y mejor buscarle esposa ya, imagina, con lo despistado que es llegara a los 40 soltero"

"Todavía faltan 3 años para que llegue a la edad casadera para un hombre que es a los 25 y cuando cumpla 25 , no es requisito que se case ese mismo año, tiene hasta los 35 para elegir a una buena chica, además para el amor no hay edad, puede casarse de 70 si quiere"

"Lo ves tú lo admites, que más da casarlo de 35 o de 21" – decía triunfal Heren y su madre solo reía de escuchar las locuras de su hija.

Mientras tanto Feimo ya había terminado de llevar sus encargos a los tenderos del pueblo y quiso pasear un rato por el campo de flores vecino a su pueblo.

Se interno en el, el pasto era alto y sus flores también, caminaba tranquilo cuando tropezó con algo.

"¡Aah!" – cayó al suelo comiéndose una flor por caer con la boca abierta.

De entre las flores una chica pelirroja salió de pronto a asomarse, lo cual asustó a Feimo que no se lo esperaba y por la impresión, estuvo apunto de tragarse las flores que tenía metidas en la boca, pero acto reflejo las escupió.

"Disculpa, ¿te asuste?" – le dijo habiendo notado que no la esperaba.

"No, no ^^ ptsu. Ptsu.. – Escupía algunos pétalos aun – no, digo, eh.. no te esperaba… oye, tú eres la chica, ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿no te ibas ya?"

"Si quieres que me vaya de tu pueblo me voy"

"¿Ah? ¡No, no, no! perdona yo solo, es que quería saber…." – Tenía el don de meter las cuatro y de decir las cosas de una forma en que siempre creía terminar ofendiendo a Lucy-"No, solo… veras, como dijiste que te marchabas, quería saber si necesitabas ayuda – dijo recuperando un poco la compostura. Vaya que se sentía torpe hablando con ella, siempre metía la pata.

"No, solo estoy descansando, quiero ir al castillo sabes"

"¿Al castillo?"

"Sí el castillo principal de Cefiro"

"¿Siete torres?"

"¿Quien?"

"Siete torres"

"¿Que es eso?"

"El castillo principal de Cefiro"

"¿Se llama siete torres?"

"Así le decimos de cariño, se llama Nimbradhel"

"_Vaya con que tenía nombre"_ – pensó lucy - _"mas no me explico por que le dirán 7 torres"_

"¿Disculpa por que lo llaman siete torres?" – preguntó al fin en voz alta.

"Por que tiene siete Torres"

"Yo…sabía que tenía solo tres" – dijo algo confundida.

"¿Tres?... no….. bueno supe que en el pasado solía tener tres pero eso fue hace mucho, el castillo actual tiene siete"

"A vaya eso lo explica, ¿esta lejos de aquí?"

"Algo, bueno en realidad mucho, cerca de la pradera donde te encontré hay un bosque"

"Sí lo vi"

"Ah pues si te hubieras adentrado en el bosque y seguido derecho hubieras ahorrado camino"

"Vaya…"

"Por aquí se abre más"

"¿Puedes decirme como llegar?"

"Pues, puedes tomar algún norole de aquí a la siguiente aldea, ah, pero no tienes dinero ¿verdad?, tal vez un rodante, oye yo podría llevarte en la carreta de Hesi, seguro que me la presta, pero solo podría llevarte hasta la aldea vecina, por que necesitaría devolverle pronto el trasporte.

"Eso estaría muy bien, ¿crees que se pueda?" – preguntó Lucy feliz.

"Yo digo que, si quieres le pregunto ahora mismo"

"Por favor, tengo prisa en llegar ahí, si pudiéramos partir ahora mismo, se que estoy siendo demasiado atrevida al pedir esto, pero en verdad que necesito llegar allá"

"¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?"

"Eso.. no puedo decirlo, lo siento…" – Dijo Lucy apartando la mirada.

"No te preocupes^^…. Bien vamos con Hesi ^^"

"¡Vamos!^^"

Partieron hacia donde el tal Hesi, el cual se llamaba Hesar, pero que su prometida llamaba cariñosa y bobamente solo Hesi, así que sus amigos comenzaron a llamarle igual. Era un modo de molestarlo.

El chico no tuvo inconveniente en prestarle a Feimo la carreta para que llevara a la bella chica a la aldea vecina, y así partieron Lucy y Feimo quien mandó un recado a su madre con el mismo Hesi, avisando que regresaría en la tarde, ya que tenía que devolver pronto la carreta a Hesi.

Llegaron a la aldea más próxima donde Feimo se encargó de conseguir con unos amigos que encontró, que llevaran a Lucy en un rodante al pueblo de Midan, pues sabía que Lucy tenía prisa, y entre mas pronto avanzara camino mejor sería para ella, Lucy quedó muy agradecida y se despidió de Feimo quien pese a que hubiera querido acompañar a Lucy hasta su destino principal, no podía, pues no debía dejar ni a su madre ni hermana solas tanto tiempo. Después de todo acaba de regresar de un viaje esa misma mañana. Les encargó mucho a Lucy a sus amigos y se retiró de nuevo en la carreta de vuelta a casa.

Caled el amigo de Feimo, preguntó a Lucy si no deseaba comer algo antes de partir, pues ellos partirían ya pero podían hacer un espacio para que ella comiera, mas ante la negativa de Lucy partieron de inmediato.

Lucy permaneció callada y distante del pequeño grupo todo el camino, no quería hablar mucho ni dar explicaciones, así que solo se limito a mirar de cuando en cuando el paisaje, era obvio que la chica no quería socializar así que respetaron su espacio y nadie le dijo nada en el camino.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Aquí termina este cap, como ya vieron, al principio vemos como llega Lucy a Midan.


	12. Chapter 12

Las Guerreras Mágicas son propiedad de CLAMP.

En otro lugar de Cefiro Anaïs ya dormía, mas no profundamente, el más mínimo canto de un pájaro la hubiera despertado, el cansancio la había echo dormir, pero la incertidumbre no la dejaba llegar ni al estado delta del sueño.

La mañana había sido excitante, y no en un grato sentido. Muchas emociones en un solo día.

FLASH BACK

Después de finalmente acabar por correr de verdad lo más rápido que pudo ante su desesperación por encontrar una salida y alejarse de la soledad de ese espeso y tupido bosque el cual no parecía tener fin ni despejarse si quiera un poco, se había detenido un momento pues sus pulmones le exigían aliento y su corazón golpeaba como tambor de festival japonés, fuerte y preciso, parecía que reventaría si no le daban un poco de descanso. Se dejó caer al suelo al fin, agotada, deseando más que otra cosa en ese momento agua, la cual no tenía.

Estuvo sentada un buen rato recuperando el aliento, debía haber recorrido un buen tramo corriendo, aun así, no parecía encontrar cosa parecida a un salida. Descansó un poco más, pues le faltaba aire hasta para pensar, agradeció la gentil ráfaga de viento que cruzó en esos momentos. Después de un tiempo se paró de nuevo, miró hacia el árbol en el que había estado recargada y decidió que treparlo y asomarse por sobre su copa seria un método de saber a que se atenía si quería encontrar una salida.

Su metro 78 cm, le haría más fácil la tarea, aun así estaba un poco alta la primera rama, simplemente subió sobre una de las maletas y fácilmente alcanzo su objetivo comenzando así a trepar hasta la parte más alta del árbol. Al llegar a la cima divisó a unos 500 metros tal vez, lo que sería el fin del bosque, sintió alivio y se mantuvo un rato ahí para poder orientarse mejor hacia donde dirigirse, una vez aprendida la ruta bajó del árbol tomó sus maletas y retomó camino.

Caminó y caminó hasta llegar por fin a la salida, encontró campo abierto y… siguió caminado, la verdad no es que no fuera muy atlética, pero caminar tanto en un solo día comenzaba a hastiarla un poco, quería respuestas, quería descanso y parecía ser que en ese punto del camino no obtendría ninguna de las dos cosas. Se sentó en una piedra y se puso a meditar la situación; no sabía donde estaba, ni por que, no había nadie a la redonda y su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse, se había salido de casa sin desayunar en el entendido de que no tardaría mas que el trayecto de su casa al aeropuerto y de regreso, tampoco esperaba que al llegar le entregaran de inmediato sus maletas pero no la tardarían horas esta vez, a los más confiaba en que en 15 minutos estaría de vuelta en un taxi camino a casa con sus maletas. Su madre le había sugerido desayunar algo pero en ese momento no había tenido apetito, confiaba que al volver su estomago ya consentiría alimento, pero se había equivocado, aprendió de esto algo; a no dar nada por sentado, pues no sabes que es lo que puede pasar y como la vida da giros inesperados en segundos.

Miró alrededor y los arboles que ahí habían no parecian tener frutos o al menos nada que ella reconociera como tal, pensó entonces en ese justo momento que en el bosque debía haber algún árbol frutal pero no lo había pensado hasta ahora, cuando en el bosque, su única prioridad había sido salir, y ahora no tenía ganas de regresar en el camino y volver, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir adelante y buscar ayuda, o comida, pensó que incluso encontrar una zanahoria silvestre por ahí sería una bendición, pero bueno por el momento tendría que seguir y seguir.

El paisaje le era desconocido, había naturaleza sí, pero ahora que se fijaba bien, no era naturaleza conocida, los arboles eran de hojas extrañas como nunca había visto, las flores de extraños colores, pues ella no había visto nunca una flor verde, de tallos y hojas verdes sí pero, en si la flor verde verde, eso jamás, pero eso no la alertaba demasiado, después de todo nuestro mundo es tan vasto y diverso cuando de naturaleza se trata que bien podían ser especies que ella no conocía, continuo caminado y pensando, cuando de repente algo pasó veloz frente a ella, un animal pero.. un animal tan extraño como raudo, aun pese a su veloz carrera Anaïs pudo distinguir algunos rasgos del animal.

"¿Qué?...acaso eso fue un.. ¿zorro con cuernos?.. ¡¿Y azul?"

Pensó que el no comer le estaba provocando algún problema en los ojos, y cierto es que cuando el cerebro no obtiene alimento puede distorsionar las cosas que vemos.

Estaba atónita por su visión sin saber si era real o una percepción errónea de su entorno cuando escucho voces de hombres al parecer no muy lejos. Entonces prestó más atención a las voces y fue en dirección a ellas.

Fue entonces que tras una enorme roca encontró a dos hombres uno joven y el otro mayor pero con porte de sabio, ambos hincados alrededor de un brote de plantas, parecía que recogían un poco de estas.

Anaïs reparo entonces en su ropa, no parecía muy moderna, era extraña, aun con todo sea aventuro a acercarse.

"Disculpen ¿podrían ayudarme?"

Ambos voltearon a ver a la chica, llevaba ropas extrañas, de telas desconocidas de apariencia muy resistente, sin embargo pese a su fuerte apariencia estaba rasgada, eso los alerto un poco, ¿que desgracia debía haber ocurrido a la chica para que una tela que parecía ser tan fuerte estuviera rasgada de ese modo? Pensaron ellos.

Mas lo que ellos no sabían era que esa tela maciza no era otra cosa que mezclilla y las rasgaduras habían sido echas de fábrica pues era una de las modas mas representativas de la mezclilla; la tela rasgada.

El resto de la vestimenta consistía en una blusa de vestir con holanes en la zona del pecho y una cinturilla de mezclilla también, y ya que entre la cinturilla de hoy y el corset hay mucho parecido, los hombres identificaron esta extraña prenda con una especie de armadura, ya que las barrillas le daban una apariencia rígida.

Así que completando su visión del atuendo, pensaron que esta chica debía ser una especie de guerrera lo cual no era común en Céfiro, pues las únicas guerreras que se habían conocido y respetado como tales eran Las Guerreras mágicas. Fuera o no una especie de guerrera, esa mujer debía haber peleado con algo debido al mal estado de sus ropas, esto los extrañó mucho pues en un Cefiro de paz y seguridad total ¿Qué podría haberla atacado?.

"¡Señorita! ¿Que le ha pasado? ¿Podemos ayudarla?" – preguntó el hombre mayor.

"Sí creo que sí, por favor podrían decirme donde…- un unicornio enano paso corriendo al lado de ellos y esto paralizo a Anaïs – "¿Vieron eso?" – les inquirió sorprendida.

Los hombres voltearon hacia donde había ido el animal y de nuevo a ella, no parecian nada sorprendidos.

"Sí" - contestaron de lo más normal.

"¡Era un unicornio¡"

"¿Un qué?" – preguntaron confundidos.

"¡Un unicornio!"

"Eso era un Nimras señorita" – dijo el hombre mayor.

"¿Que es un unicuernio?"- pregunto el joven sin poder pronunciar bien la palabra que mencionara la chica.

"¿Un qué?, Se dice unicornio" - corrigió al joven Anaïs – "eso era un unicornio señor" – le aclaro al mayor –"pero.. Ustedes no parecen muy sorprendidos de ver a ese animal."

"Pues claro que no, es parte de la fauna del lugar ¿porque habríamos de sorprendernos?" – dijo el mayor

"Parece que nunc a hubiera visto uno" – dijo burlón el chico

"Colt no seas inconsciente ni atrevido, esta mujer parece haber sufrido un accidente tal vez este aturdida por eso le causo tanta sorpresa ver a un simple nimras" – le reprendió el hombre.

"Es verdad maestro perdóneme, usted también señorita"

"Pero.. pero como que no... ¿un qué?.. ah no entiendo nada, primero que nada alguien podría decirme ¿dónde estoy?" – dijo finalmente desesperada ante la confusa situación.

"En Faidel a las afueras de Miura, pero podemos ayudarla ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?"

"Señor disculpe pero no le entiendo, que es eso de faidel y Miura ¿un bosque? ¿un prado?"

"El campo de Faidel, Miura es el pueblo más cercano"

"No los conozco nunca había oído hablar de ellos"

Ambos hombres se miraron, era extraño que nunca hubiera escuchado del pueblo, ¿habría perdido la memoria? ¿Estaría muy aturdida?

"Señorita, usted… – iba a decirle que no se encontraba bien y tratar de convencerla de ir con él al pueblo para poder atenderla, pero reparando por segundos en su aspecto se decidió mejor a preguntar – es…¿es usted extranjera?"

"No, no lo creo, ¿que esto no es Japón?"

"¿Donde?"

"Japón"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Un país señor"

"Nunca lo había escuchado"

Anaïs no daba crédito, si bien sabía que había tribus en el mundo donde no tenían contacto con el mundo moderno ni la televisión, esos dos se veían bastante civilizados, ¿cómo no conocían Japón?.

"Por favor dígame, ¿dónde es este lugar?, se que me dijo que un pueblo pero ¿dónde está ubicado? ¿Qué lugar es este?

El hombre no supo que mas responder, pues Céfiro no tenía estados, ni países, solo sus grandes ciudades pueblos y aldeas, así que no teniendo más información que brindar, se remitió a decir el nombre del planeta, de seguro ella era una extranjera, pero si venía de un planeta vecino, nunca había visto a nadie como a ella.

"Esto es Cefiro señorita"

"¿Cefiro? A caso… podría ser?"

"¿Perdón?" – pregunto el señor, pero Anaïs había hablado mas para si misma.

"Cefiro…" – susurró incrédula.

Anaïs miró entonces el entorno, solo entonces le pareció familiar, esos árboles tan extraños, quiso creer que sería una broma, un sueño, pero era evidente que estaba despierta, y nadie más sabía de Céfiro para gastarle una broma, solo "esas dos" y no las creía capaces, más que nada porque había perdido contacto con ellas y no tenían manera de enterarse de que ella volvía a Japón. Vio entonces un arboles de hojas azules y un recuerdo llego como el golpe de una onda sónica, cuando ella estuvo ahí por primera vez, ese tipo de arboles había llamado su atención por sus hojas extrañas, tenía que ser verdad.

"No… - escapo casi sin permiso de sus labios.

El mundo se le nublo un poco y cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas alcanzando a detenerse con sus brazos que barrieron en tierra.

"¡Señorita¡"- gritaron al unisonó ambos hombres preocupados y se acercaron a ella.

"No se preocupen … "- respondió Anaïs oculta tras su cabello en un tono plano y bajo.

"Señorita no está usted bien, permítame llevarla al pueblo, soy el chaman del lugar, medico, ahí podre atenderla"

"No es necesario…"- el mismo tono sencillo otra vez vibraba su voz.

"¿Como que no?, si está a punto del desmayo"

"No es nada…"- dijo poniéndose en pie para sorpresa de ambos hombres que le miraban desde el suelo.

Anaïs iba a retirarse pero, ¿que ganaría? No sabía a dónde ir ni que hacer, tal vez aceptar la ayuda de ese hombre sería bueno para ella en ese momento.

Dio un largo suspiro de resignación y volteó a mirar a los hombres que seguían hincados observándola.

"Podría…?.. no soy de aquí, tal vez necesite un poco de ayuda, ¿me pueden decir dónde está la población más cercana?"

"Nosotros la llevaremos – dijo el mayor, después de todo para allá se dirigían – venga con nosotros por favor"

"Maestro, las hierbas" – dijo el joven.

"Vendremos después, sígame por favor" – dijo tendiendo la mano a Anaïs.

Anaïs se encaminó hacia el señor pero no tomó su mano, se paró a un lado suyo mirando al frente y solo susurro un "vamos.."

El señor no dijo más nada y comenzó a caminar con la chica a su lado, su aprendiz les seguía también.

Al cabo de un rato de caminar llegaron al pueblo, la extraña llamaba la atención por su peculiar vestimenta.

Ella lo notó, pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida.

Llegaron a una casa de tamaño mediano, le recordaba un poco a la de Presea, pero esta era más chica. Una vez dentro se sintió un poco más tranquila, no le gustaba sentir la mirada discreta que las personas que le veían con curiosidad.

Suspiró de manera casi imperceptible después miró alrededor con disimulo. La casa por dentro también le recordaba a la de Presea – "Siéntese por favor " - ofreció el señor mayor.

"Colt deja las hierbas que logramos recolectar en sus frascos, después iras por las que nos faltaron"

"Sí maestro"

El señor tomó asiento junto a Anaïs y preguntó – "Señorita, dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? No quiero ser entrometido, pero ¿le ha sucedido algo? ¿Por qué.. su ropa está rasgada?

Anaïs escuchaba las preguntas pero en realidad no prestaba mucha atención, estaba una parte suya más sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Señorita?"

"¿Sí?... ah esto.. nada, no es importante, así estaba desde el principio"

"¿Rota?"

"Sí"

¿Una mujer con ropas rotas? ¿Desde el principio estaban rotas? ¿Sería pobre la chica? Los casos de pobreza no eran conocidos en céfiro debido a que era un reino muy prospero desde la última gran batalla. No es que todos fueran acaudalados pero, pobreza era una palabra que se había borrado del todo.

"Yo podría conseguirle ropas decentes .."

"¿Que tienen de malo las mías?" - Interrumpió Anaïs.

"No, nada, es solo que le conseguiría ropas en mejor estado" – le dijo condescendiente no quería ofenderla.

"Gracias no hace falta, estoy cómoda con estas"

"Pero señorita"

"No insista, agradezco su preocupación, pero estoy mas cómoda con la ropa de mi mundo" – se le había escapado la última frase sin pensar.

"¿Su mundo?" – preguntó sorprendido el hombre.

"Olvídelo por favor, gracias por su hospitalidad" - su estomago hizo un ruido conocido y fue perceptible para ambos hombres.

"Señorita, parece que no ha comido nada ¿Cierto? Espere aquí le traeré comida."

El señor no espero respuesta de la chica quien parecía no querer aceptar ayuda así que sin darle oportunidad a decir "no gracias" se dirigió a su cocina a traer algo para Anaïs. Lejos estaba de saber que si había algo que Anaïs no rechazaría en ese momento era comida.

El chico después de guardar las cosas de su maestro y las hierbas, entró de nuevo a la habitación, la extraña era bastante llamativa, mas no en el sentido que ustedes creen, era.. no sabría él decirlo con palabras, esa mujer irradiaba un aura que él nunca había sentido en nadie de céfiro, tan diferente…

"Podría saber.. el por qué me miras con tanta insistencia?" – Preguntó la rubia.

El chico salió de golpe de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta había estado viendo fijamente a Anaïs todo el tiempo que meditaba, y esto termino por incomodarla.

"¡Ah! perdóneme por favor, no era mi intención ser descortés"

_¿Descortés? -_ Pensó Anaïs, si bien no era propio que un chico desconocido te mirara con tal descaro, descortesía no era la palabra que usarían en su mundo. A pesar de que lo era, ya no se lo tomaban tan apecho en casa (la Tierra).

"No es nada" -Anaïs volvió la mirada hacia la mesa ignorando al chico. Este se sintió un poco cohibido con su fuerte actitud, además ella le había hablado de _Tú _y de forma muy directa, tal vez la había ofendido… eso pensaba él.

_¿Porque aquí de nuevo?- _ Pensaba cuando fue interrumpida por una voz y un plato que apareció frente a ella, de la mano del señor mayor – "Aquí tiene" – el plato contenía una especie de sopa, tal vez de verduras.

"Gracias.. – Anaïs se dio cuenta que no había sido la más amable y trató de enmendarse un poco cambiando su tono de voz por uno un poco más amable- ..¿Disculpe que es esto?"

"Sopa de verduras"- respondió el hombre.

Anaïs rio un poco, algo familiar y sin embargo desagradable al mismo tiempo, que gracioso, en ese mundo definitivamente siempre tenía que enfrentarse a lo que no le gusta: La sopa de verduras en esta ocasión. Pero tenía tanta hambre que no importaba, de seguro lograría que le entraran al estomago, al probarlas fue grande su sorpresa, las verduras, aun cuando sabían a verduras, sabían delicioso en comparación de las verduras que ella había probado.

Terminó su plato en silencio y soledad, el señor la había observado menos de un minuto y pensó que la chica se sentiría incomoda si se la pasaba ahí todo el tiempo sin decir ni hacer nada solo mirando, así que se retiro con su pupilo para dejarla comer en paz.

Después de terminar la sopa, sola en la mesa, con la vista fija en su plato vacio, Anaïs meditaba en todo y nada, no sabía qué hacer, o que pensar, que decir y que no comentar.

"¡ah veo que ha terminado señorita¡" – decía el mayor regresando de una de las habitaciones.

"Así es, gracias, ¿dónde puedo lavar mi plato?"

"No para nada – dijo el hombre retirando el plato-Colt toma llévalo a la cocina"

"Sí maestro"

"Y bien jovencita, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?"

"¿Podría saber primero el suyo?"

"Oh claro soy Enzo Cordia"

"Unn"- fue toda su respuesta.

"Ahora ¿puedo saber el suyo?"

"A.. – se detuvo a tiempo – A- Ah sí claro mi nombre, me llamo Melisa"

"¿Melisa? Es un.. nombre poco común, extraño, pero bonito"

"Gracias. Bien me retiro, gracias por su hospitalidad"

"Pero ¿a dónde va?"

Anaïs se detuvo un momento, en verdad no tenía a donde ir….El castillo…

"Señor ¿sabe si el hechicero Gurú Clef sigue vivo? - Anaïs no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido en Céfiro, pues recordaba que el flujo del tiempo era muy diferente a como ocurría en la tierra.

"¿Gurú Clef? ¿El gran maestro? Sí por supuesto señorita ¿le conoce?"

"¿En donde se encuentra?"

"En el castillo de Céfiro, pero… ¿es su alumna o conocida?"

"¿Está muy lejos el castillo" – evadió de nuevo la pregunta.

"Sí bastante" – respondió Colt que volvía de la cocina.

"Vaya… ¿pueden decirme como llegar ahí?"

"Una caravana se dirige a la gran ciudad del norte, parten pasado mañana, podría unírseles si gusta" – dijo Colt.

"Gracias por la información pero, no tengo tiempo para esperar, ¿no hay otro medio?"

"Tendría que tomar rodantes a los pueblos vecinos, así llegaría hasta la ciudad si tiene el dinero para pagarlos, esa podría ser una solución para usted" - hablo finalmente el hombre mayor.

Anaïs solo cerró los ojos con desaprobación, dinero.. no había pensado en eso, no podría pagarse nada en Céfiro, - "_podría trabajar de pueblo en pueblo"-_ pensó.

"¿Sabe si podría conseguir un trabajo por aquí?"

"¿Trabajo?"- el señor no comprendía- "para pagar mi viaje" – aclaró la rubia.

"Lo siento señorita pero no se de ninguna oferta de trabajo me temo que estamos completos en este pueblo, si el dinero es el problema, espere un día más, puede unirse a la caravana, no le cobraran, yo puedo arreglar eso"

"Es muy amable, pero aun si me quedara a esperar, necesitaría dinero para pagar mi hospedaje, necesito trabajar"

"Si es por eso, le ofrezco quedarse en mi casa estos días"

"¿Con ustedes?"

"No se preocupe, soy el hechicero del pueblo no corre peligro conmigo, y este joven sabrá respetarla, es mi alumno Colt, sé que no es correcto proponerle eso a una joven respetable, pero todos me conocen y respetan, su reputación no se vería afectada se lo aseguro"

Anaïs lo que menos le preocupaba era su reputación ella sabía defenderse sola y ninguno tenía cara de pervertido, pero parecía ser que en céfiro tenían lo que ella llamaría viejas costumbres. Pensó rápido, era una buena oferta, y le convenía.

"Muy bien muchas gracias me quedare, pero tendré que ayudar en algo no aceptare quedarme de a gratis"

Ambos hombres le miraron, luego una mirada entre ellos, los de Céfiro son muy hospitalarios, pero esta chica parecía tener mucha determinación, si no accedían a su petición seguro se iría y sin dinero.. Bueno no querían que tuviera dificultades así que aceptaron ellos también.

"Está bien jovencita, tengo la impresión de que si no accedo no te quedaras, así que de acuerdo^^. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?" –le dijo Enzo.

"Claro"

"¿Es usted extranjera?" – repitió la respuesta que quedo sin respuesta clara cuando la encontró en el campo.

"Así es"

"¿Puedo saber de dónde viene?"

"De… muy lejos"

El señor le miró, era obvio que no le sacaría una respuesta directa, la chica además era muy inteligente y sabía evadir preguntas, si ella no quería revelar más cosas no la obligaría, no parecía mala persona, a pesar de que su actitud hacía especular a cualquiera, él le daría hospedaje a la bella y esquiva chica.

"Está bien… - respondió con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos, la chica había ganado, se conformaba con esa respuesta. – Desde ahora es usted mi invitada sígame por favor"

La guió a una habitación pequeña sin embargo bien distribuida que la hacía parecer espaciosa, le indico que esa sería su recamara. A pesar de que Anaïs quiso ayudar en algo, el hombre le dijo que le permitiría hacerlo desde mañana, hoy ella debía descansar, Anaïs se resignó, pues en verdad, sí necesitaba un descanso y más que nada, tiempo a solas para meditar la situación y sus posibilidades.

Después de instalarla, Enzo y Colt salieron a un compromiso. Colt le preguntó a su maestro si era seguro dejar a la desconocida sola en casa, pues aunque bella, era muy rara, Enzo solo le pidió que confiara en ella tal y como él lo hacía. Colt no tuvo más que objetar a su maestro y ambos continuaron su camino.


	13. Chapter 13

Otra bella mañana daba los buenos días a céfiro, las flores llenas de roció saludaban a los primeros rayos del sol, los animalitos habían salido de sus madrigueras y paseaban libres por los campos, las mujeres llamaban a sus familias a desayunar y la vida cotidiana comenzaba un día más en Nuevo Cefiro .

En uno de los pueblos de céfiro, en un lujoso recinto, su majestad aun perezosa, pensaba en si levantarse ya o darse 5 minutos más.

"A levantarse su majestad, es hora^^ la caravana real parte en 10 minutos, tenemos que llegar a Aure" – Escuchó la voz de una mujer.

"Vaya ni siquiera por ser el príncipe tengo derecho a dormir de más" – se quejaba un adormilado Paris que le pedía permiso a un pie para mover el otro.

"Vamos mi señor, Aure nos espera, tenemos muchos compromisos" – volvió a decir una mujer de cabellos negros como de unos 50 años pero de apariencia fuerte pese a su edad y que portaba un sobrio pero elegante traje de servicio.

"Nos es que no me interese el pueblo pero esta es la parte que no me gusta de los viajes de inspección" – dijo Paris aun en la cama.

"¿Tener que viajar tanto?"

"No, que no me puedo tomar mis usuales 10 minutos más en la cama"

"Jajajajaja " - Rió la señora Aine quien era la jefa intendente del servicio real.

"Vamos entre más pronto partamos más pronto llegaremos y terminara todos sus deberes, de ese modo dentro de poco estaremos de vuelta en el castillo y junto a su amada esposa^^"

"¿Mm? Ja ja sí tienes razón" – un pensamiento de ternura voló hasta su querida esposa, y con eso en mente por fin se levantó de la cama y se estiró.

Aine quien estaba de espaldas al príncipe preparando las ropas reales preguntó – "Su majestad ¿puedo preguntar algo sin que le parezca atrevido?"

"Claro Aine"

"¿Porque su majestad la princesa Melian no le acompañó?"

"Oh esta vez tenia deseos de quedarse en el castillo desde hace solo un par de semanas ha estado algo cansada… melancólica…" - dijo la última palabra como mas para sí que para Aine, ahora comenzaba a notarlo con claridad

"¿Melancólica?" – inquirió Aine

"Sí, no sé porque pero… bueno esa es la impresión que tengo, le sugerí ir con el médico pero dijo que estaba bien, me tranquiliza el saber que esta con Gurú Clef"

"No tenía idea que mi señora estaba así, se supone que debo estar pendiente de esas cosas" – dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable y acongojada.

"Vamos Aine, no es culpa tuya, ni tampoco tu responsabilidad, es mía ¡es mi esposa después de todo!^^."

"Aun así siempre me han dado un lugar especial y los siento como alguien de mi propia familia, con todo respeto su alteza, y no me gusta que alguno de ustedes este pasando por un mal momento" - dijo con una mano en su corazón

"Aine…" - Paris le concedió una mirada de ternura y gratitud

Era verdad Aine a pesar de solo ser la jefa intendente quien se ocupaba de que las ropas accesorios, dar órdenes al servicio y que todos los demás menesteres estuvieran siempre listos para sus majestades, Aine se había ganado la confianza de ambos príncipes cosa que la hacía sentirse honrada y por tal razón a pesar del cariño que ella había desarrollado por ellos, siempre mantenía respetuosa distancia, pues nunca olvidaba que ellos eran la realeza de céfiro, sus querido soberanos.

"¡Lo siento tenemos que partir y le estoy quitando el tiempo su majestad¡ vamos sus ropas están listas ^^, partimos en 5 minutos" - Salió de la habitación para que París pudiera cambiarse.

"Ah bueno a comenzar el día…"

Cuando París salió de su tienda real ya todo su personal estaba listo, las tropas formadas y todos esperaban solamente la orden de su soberano.

"¡Príncipe Paris Salve¡" - saludaron las tropas a coro mientras los demás hacían una reverencia.

"General Vanagon ¿estamos listos?"- preguntó mientras se aproximaba a su corcel real.

"Sí señor"

"Bien partamos ya"

La caravana real reanudo su camino hacia Aure uno más de las Pueblos semi-ciudad de Cefiro, con la apacible brisa matutina como primera compañera del día.

En otro lugar Anaïs despertaba también hacía solos unos minutos, ya se había puesto sus ropas y se disponía a salir de su habitación asignada.

Enzo se había levantado un poco antes y se encargaba de preparar el desayuno, mientras que había mandado a colt a conseguir leche fresca. Anaïs vio a Enzo y se dirigió a la cocina.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?"

"Eh?¡ - Enzo dio un pequeño salto – Ah eres tu hija mía, me has dado un susto jaja, es que no te esperaba – sonrió un poco más –es que estoy acostumbrado solo a la presencia de Colt, y al saberlo fuera no me esperaba tu presencia disculpa"

"Sí le incomodo puedo retirarme de su casa, después de todo ustedes ya tenían su espacio establecido, fue muy amable al dejarme pasar la noche aquí"

"Oh no mi niña no me mal interpretes, solo comente que no me he acostumbrado a que hay alguien más en casa, no dije que me molestaras"

"Bien, entonces ¿puedo ayudarle?"

"Oh … - iba a negarse pero recordó que a su ver Anaïs, Melisa como él creía que se llamaba, era una chica orgullosa y no se quedaría con ellos si no le permitían ayudar, ese había sido el trato – Bien.. ¿Sabes de cocina de céfiro?"

"No, pero habrá algo en que le pueda ayudar, tal vez a lavar algunos trastos, a picar verduras.."

"Pues.. si deseas ayudarme pica esas verduras de ahí"

Anaïs vio unas esferas violeta que apuntaba el señor, parecían pelotas de tenis en cuanto a tamaño y forma, pero si el señor decía que eran verduras, de seguro que lo eran.

"Aquí tienes pequeña" – entregó un cuchillo de hoja delgada pero bastante filo a Anaïs.

Anaïs lo tomó, hacía mucho que nadie le llamaba pequeña puesto que en su mundo ya no lo era, no sabía si incomodarse o interpretarlo como cariño, simplemente decidió no darle importancia.

"¿En cuadros?"

"¿Mn?"

"¿Que si lo corto en cuados?"

"Oh no, en tiras delgadas por favor"

"Oh ¿qué te gustaría comer jovencita?" – pensó el señor en tener una atención con la recién llegada.

"Lo.. – si hubiera estado en su mundo hubiese contestado un amable "lo que sea está bien" pero pensándolo bien, no conocía la cocina cefiriana así que no arriesgaría – Bueno, la sopa de ayer está bien para mi"

"Que bien, planeaba hacer sopa de verduras, es una receta distinta a la de ayer espero que te guste" – sonrió el buen hombre.

Anaïs comenzó con su trabajo en silencio, y así estuvieron un rato mientras el señor hervía unas aguas y cortaba otras verduras el mismo.

Mientras Anaïs meditaba la situación, fue entonces que decidió hacer platica, mas que por platica, su intención era la de sutilmente sacar información.

"Y… - por fin se le ocurrió algo para comenzar sin verse sospechosa – ¿porque parte una caravana mañana? ¿Hay algún evento especial?"

"Pues cada año por estas fechas parten varias caravanas, muchos parten un poco antes para llegar y acomodarse con tiempo, la ciudad del Norte se llena de gente por estas fechas"

"¿Y porque razón?"

"Pues veras jovencita, esta próximo el aniversario de nuevo Cefiro, se acercan las grandes peregrinaciones a los Templos de las 3 deidades"

"¿Tres deidades?" – A Anaïs le pareció un poco interesante el tema, cuando estuvo en céfiro las últimas veces, no se percato de que tuvieran alguna religión, o al menos nadie había mencionado algo por el estilo.

"Sí, verás, aquí, bien como eres extranjera me imagino que casi no conoces nada de céfiro verdad?"

"Así es"

"Bueno es una larga historia, pero si quieres escucharla con gusto te la contare. Aquí en Cefiro las cosas han cambiado mucho, antes nos regíamos por un pilar, el pilar era la persona que -

"Eso lo sé" – interrumpió Anaïs sin apartar la vista de sus labores.

"¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes del sistema y función de un pilar?"

"Sí"

"Oh supongo que habrás escuchado historias, bueno pues te contare sobre nuestro último pilar ella era –

"Tambien lo sé, se … llamaba Esmeralda cierto" – Interrumpió de nuevo

"¿Oh? Sí así es jovencita, veo que conoces más de lo que yo imaginaba, pues bien en céfiro existía una leyenda que-

"También lo sé, me iba a contar sobre las guerreras mágicas, ¿cierto?" – preguntó esto último levantando la vista y sosteniendo la del señor.

"Oh a-así es, bueno, me sorprende parece que habías estado en céfiro antes ^^" - sonrió el señor.

"Solo escuche historias, se que después de… asesinar al pilar ellas volvieron una segunda ocasión, sin embargo ya no se mas de la historia de céfiro"

"Bueno, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que eso ocurrió y me temo que no le contaron bien la historia, la Legendarias Guerreras mágicas no asesinaron al pilar, ellas fueron obligadas a cumplir esa tarea por causa del injusto sistema, un asesino es aquel que mata a sangre fría, estas niñas nunca lo fueron… Parece ser que a usted le contaron la primera historia, llena de mentiras y secretos"

"Primera historia ¿qué hay otra?"

"Sí, la verdadera, el trágico amor de Zagato y La princesa y el sacrificio de 3 niñas que en lugar que guardarnos rencor volvieron para salvarnos" – concluyo el señor con mirada pacifica.

Anaïs estaba sorprendida pero no lo demostró, cuando ella regresó por segunda ocasión a céfiro se entero por platicas inocentes de los niños que la gente de céfiro no conocía la verdadera historia, y no esperaba que se diera a conocer.

"Bien, supongo que no tengo la información más actual pero eso es el pasado – concluyo volviendo a su labor con la verduras violeta, no quería escuchar mas del pasado – Y bien, me decía sobre la caravana?" – preguntó sin despegar la vista de las verduras que picaba.

"Oh bien me ha ahorrado mucho de la explicación con lo que sabe usted de céfiro ^^, vera, dice usted que sabe que ellas volvieron una segunda ocasión, mas no sé si sabe en que concluyó esa historia, pero no le leeré el pergamino completo (equivalente a nuestra expresión "Para no hacerte el cuento largo") solo le diré que nos salvaron a todos, nos dieron un nuevo destino, una nueva oportunidad, sin pedir nada a cambio, tanto amor no puede ser humano – sonreía mientras hablaba – Solo las diosas guerreras serían capaces de tal bondad y nobleza.

"_Diosas guerreras_ – pensó Anaïs – _a quien se referirá?"_

"¿Creo que me perdí un poco, que tiene esto que ver con la caravana que parte mañana?"

"Pues eso precisamente, celebramos 61 años de paz y prosperidad y 61 años del nacimiento de nuevo céfiro"

"¿61 años?"

"Sí es el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que se abolió el sistema del pilar"

"61 años….¡61 años! – Casi grita Anaïs cayendo en cuenta del tiempo transcurrido desde su ultima vez- vaya _cof cof _es un… ejem tiempo considerable" – dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura y disimular su asombro.

"Pues para un planeta que acaba de nacer de nuevo no es mucho tiempo, podemos decir que nuevo céfiro apenas es un lactante jajaja" - reía divertido el señor sin percatarse del ademan de Anaïs el cual expresaba que a ella le parecía muchísimo tiempo no para el planeta sino para ella, pues para ella solo habían sido 5 años.

"Tiene razón, céfiro está en pañales"

"¿En qué?"

"Pañales, son los… olvídelo, me refiero a que es joven, es un planeta joven"

"Pues sí^^, oh bueno le comentaba, las caravanas parten a celebrar este 61 aniversario como cada año, cada año partimos a celebrar el aniversario de nuevo Cefiro, por la mañana se hacen recorridos a los 3 templos de los Dioses guardianes y por la tarde la ciudad blanca se llena de algarabía por el festejo, algunos llegan al día siguiente o dos días después pues la ciudad blanca esta al norte y no está cerca ningún templo y lo primero es visitar los templos de los dioses… sabe es una lástima que esas niñas no pudieron contemplar el bello y prospero mundo en que se convirtió Céfiro, es muy injusto- dijo con una mirada de tristeza- ellas merecían ver su obra, no digo que deberían haberse quedado, después de todo de seguro sus seres queridos están en su mundo ,pero me hubiese gustado que vieran la belleza de este lugar y que recibieran los honores que se merecían. Aunque fue mejor así pues la verdad de toda la leyenda salió a la luz tiempo después que nuevo céfiro había sido restaurado. Muchos no hubieran sabido agradecerles en su momento"

"¿Les tenían rencor cierto?" – preguntó tajante Anaïs.

"¿Eh? Sí, por desgracia las personas ignorantes de la verdad mal interpretaron las cosas, fue una ingratitud de nuestra parte…¿Pero cómo lo sabe?"

Eso solo le confirmo a Anaïs lo que ella ya había sospechado en su segunda estancia ahí.

"Bueno era de imaginarse, ellas mataron a el pilar, la gente de seguro las culpaba de la desgracia de Céfiro que estuvo a punto de desaparecer"

"Pero ellas no fueron culpables, fuimos tontos, todos, la culpa era de ese sistema injusto que impedía que la misma y querida princesa Esmeralda fuera feliz, su castigo por amar fue – el señor cerro el puño, sentía vergüenza de contar esa parte de la historia de su amado planeta.

Anais vio el gesto y decidió cambiar el tema, pues parecía entristecer y abochornar al señor.

"Bueno, ya se lo dije, el pasado es pasado y debe quedarse ahí dígame y ¿cómo celebran?"

Eso le devolvió la sonrisa al señor.

"A pues vera, hay distintos eventos, música, cuentos vivos-

"¿Cuentos vivos?"

"Sí, actores fenomenales actúan grandes obras literarias y les dan vida a los personajes"

"Ah, obras de teatro"

"¿Obras de qué?"

"Yo me entiendo, pero por favor sígame contando" – _Ya me suponía que nosotros debíamos tener palabras y expresiones que no existieran ni conocieran en céfiro, aunque muchas pueden ser casi lo mismo, pero con distinto nombre_ – pensó bastante divertida Anaïs orgullosa de que las conclusiones que había sacado sobre Céfiro en aquella remota época eran correctas. Aun ahora pese a su madures, le seguía encantando tener razón en sus conclusiones acertadas.

"Excelentes demostraciones de danza – fue interrumpido

"Exposiciones – Anaïs quiso probar por mero juego.

"¿Exponer? ¿Se refiere al peligro?, oh ¡no¡ no hay nada peligroso"

Anais solo rio un poco, no solo palabras con distinto nombre pero misma acción o significado, también las palabras que sonaban igual, algunas se interpretaban de otra manera en Céfiro, Como por ejemplo el que a una exposición, se le prefería llamar aparentemente, demostración, pues asociaban "exposición" más en su significado de "peligro".

"Se divertirá mucho no hay nada que temer.. oh casi olvido que usted no vino por esto, ni siquiera conocía la festividad , disculpe. Por cierto, puedo preguntar por qué su interés en llegar al catillo de Céfiro, ayer lo mencionó, por eso le mencionamos el asunto de la caravana… no cualquiera va solo al castillo… – dijo mas para si mismo poniendo un dedo en su mentón - ¿tiene algún asunto importante ahí?- finalizó la pregunta directa.

"Esa agua va a derramarse" – dijo Anaïs notando el agua como buen y oportuno pretexto haciendo uso de su sagacidad y siempre rápidas respuestas para desviar la pregunta.

"¡Ah!" - el señor corrió a quitar la olla del fuego antes de que apagara la estufa de leña.

"¡Aquí está la leche!" - anunció feliz Colt quien llegaba a la casa en ese momento.

"Ya están las verduras" – Anaïs se levantó y puso la tabla con las verduras donde el señor había estado picando otras tantas.

"Gracias al cielo, si no avisas jovencita se tira esta agua y nos quedamos sin fuego, la leña mojada no enciende de nuevo tan fácil jajaja – volteo hacia donde Anaïs pero esta no estaba –¿Señorita?"

"Que mas puedo hacer?"- dijo Anaïs apareciendo de pronto a su izquierda.

"¡Oh¡ a bien, no se preocupe Colt me puede ayudar en delante^^"

"Bien acepto por qué no sé nada de cocina de Céfiro, así que mientras… Puedo salir un momento?"

"Claro no tiene que pedir permiso"

Anaïs salió por la puerta trasera por donde había entrado Colt, tras la casa había un jardín sin barda que conectaba con una pequeña pradera, camino un poco por el lugar en círculos, solo caminando.

"¿Por qué volví? – Meditaba – ¿Por qué? No tenía intenciones de hacerlo – medito un poco más buscando una razón, un pensamiento, el mas mínimo detalle que pudiera haber provocado su regreso, pero encontró que no había nada que lo hubiera provocado- _Razones para volvers?_.._No, no las tenía. Ni siquiera pensé en "ellas" como para que eso fuera suficiente y… ¿habrán venido también? No, siempre lo hacíamos juntas, si esta vez aparecí yo sola es por que llegue sola, pero… ¿Por qué?¿cual es el propósito? _ah …– suspiró Anaïs, se sentó en el pasto y miró hacia el cielo azul y así continuo meditando.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa…

"Maestro esa chica.. es muy extraña, ¿hará bien en tenerla aquí?"

"¿Desconfías de una mujer Colt?" - Se burló su maestro.

"No es eso maestro, de una mujer no, pero es obvio que ella no es una mujer cualquiera"

"Sí es muy bella – dijo de nuevo con intenciones de sonrojar a su alumno – ¿o no colt?"

"¡Maestro por favor! ejem – carraspeó un poco mientras trataba que el color tomate dejara pronto sus mejillas – no maestro no es eso, ella, no es una mujer normal"

"Yo la veo muy normal"

"Sí, es una chica, pero es -

"Es una chica y es nuestra invitada, yo no desconfió de ella, debería bastarte eso a ti" – le dijo su maestro sin dejarlo terminar.

Colt miró por donde había salido Anaïs, volteo hacia su maestro y admitió derrotado – "Esta bien maestro sí usted no desconfía de ella yo tampoco lo haré" – En Cefiro el respeto al maestro era cosa seria.

Bueno fin del cap, a todos mis queridos lectores les aviso que pronto subiré este fanfic de nuevo a , así que también en poco tiempo podrán encontrarme por allá, gracias por seguir mi fic.


	14. Chapter 14

Llovía, rara vez tanto en este mundo como en el suyo, sin embargo las extrañas veces que este fenómeno acontecía, no podía evitar detener sus actividades aunque fuera por un momento y admirar el extraño fenómeno, después de tanto tiempo aun no sabía si pensar que era bello o si podía traer alguna calamidad, el cielo oscurecía y se veía salvaje rugiendo en luz y estruendo, sin embargo, bello o temible, era un fenómeno innegablemente interesante.

Llovía, si… miraba por una ventana de la sala de estar donde se encontraba, "lluvia…." Pensó, solo lluvia, sin embargo esa lluvia traía siempre consigo un recuerdo que su corazón guardaba muy en el fondo y que su mente había olvidado, causándole una sensación de vacío que no podía explicar, y eso se repetía cada que el cielo derramaba su agua sagrada.

"¿Admirando la naturaleza de nuevo Latiz?" – preguntó una mujer que entraba al cuarto de metal.

… - solo miró a la mujer y cerró los ojos, ese signo sencillo en él significaba un asentimiento. Ella lo sabía bien.

Se acerco al serio caballero que permanecía aun junto a la ventana, y tomando suavemente con su mano su mejilla le sonrió y le dijo – "Vamos es hora de cenar"

El hombre simplemente le siguió, hacía tanto tiempo que estaba con ella, su pareja, su amiga, su mujer, su esposa, y sin embargo pese a que ella llenaba su vida, no entendía el porqué cada que la lluvia caía del cielo, se sentía incompleto, había dentro un vacio…. Y él solo desearía saber el por qué de ese vacío, él no lo recordaba pero su corazón… no lo olvidaba.

La mujer le llevó a la mesa que ya estaba arreglada y los platos servidos, ambos se sentaron a cenar, ni una palabra en los primeros minutos, él escuchaba la lluvia caer, ella comía pensando en cosas vánales, él le miró de pronto, ella comía sin notarlo, ahí estaba la mujer de su vida, su compañera, la que él había elegido, después de 54 años, ella seguía hermosa.

Siendo él de Céfiro, había aprendido a aparentar menor edad, lucia como un guapo muchacho de 27 años, ella, sabiendo esto y no queriendo deslucir con su hombre, había pedido a su hoy esposo que le enseñara el arte de parecer más joven, y a base de mucho esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad lo había conseguido.

Ella seguía igual que cuando le había pedido matrimonio, una bella joven de 24 años, 24 verdaderos años tenía ella cuando se habían casado. Y lucia igual de hermosa.

De cabello color hueso, como su fallecido primo y hermano Agila, tez blanca, ojos grandes color miel, de mirada determinada, cabello corto a los hombros. Era tan distinta a ella.. o eso creyó él cuando decidió pedirle que fuera su compañera, se parecía mucho mas a águila, mirada llena de determinación, un espíritu fuerte y al mismo tiempo un gran corazón, unos ojos bellos que le recordaban a los de su querido amigo, tan distinta a ella… o eso le hizo creer su subconsciente. Puesto que ¿quien más parecido a Lucy que águila?

Supongo que desean saber cómo comenzó todo, pues bien se los contare…

FLASH BACK

Nuevo Cefiro había nacido, después de la reconstrucción se había logrado un planeta hermoso, como ninguno en ese sistema solar, la gente era feliz, como nunca antes lo había sido, todo era paz y armonía, como ni aun en los tiempos del pilar se vivió, todo gracias a las guerreras, esas chicas, él mismo, a pesar de ser tan frio y reservado sabía perfectamente bien a quien agradecer, y no solo tenía gratitud para ellas, tenia admiración y respeto, y para ganarse ese tipo de respeto en Latis, no era cualquier cosa, Marina Anaïs y Lucy habían hecho un formidable trabajo, sin que tuvieran obligación de hacerlo, vaya niñas más valientes y determinadas, en un principio no les creyó importantes, eran solo unas niñas, que fueron obligadas a cumplir con una cruel misión, no sabía por qué habían vuelto, sin embargo la presencia de las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas de nuevo en Céfiro no podía augurar nada bueno, o eso pensó en un principio cuando ellas volvieran la segunda vez. Tenía que terminar con la leyenda, tenía a las asesinas de su hermano en frente y aun así no sentía rencor hacia ellas, después de todo solo habían sido víctimas, él era el único que en ese momento lo comprendía y veía todo más claramente que el resto de la gente de Céfiro. Cuando les vio por primera vez, se sorprendió sin embargo no lo dejo notar, pero es que … ¡eran tan jovens¡ unas niñas… el sistema era injusto, y con ellas ahí lo reafirmaba a un mas, usar a unas niñas… ¿por qué la magia de céfiro había de convocar a 3 niñas inocentes para hacer el trabajo sucio? ¿Acaso era el precio a pagar? ¿Tres inocentes para matar a otra inocente? ¿Ese era el sentido de justicia del sistema del pilar?, cerró el puño fuertemente sin que los presentes notaran ese ademan y termino por retirarse de la habitación donde estaban Ráfaga, Caldina y las guerreras, en esa primera vez que les vio.

A pesar que su presencia podía significar malos augurios (o así lo creía) no les prestó más atención, ni siquiera había intentado grabarse sus nombres a pesar de que ellas se los habían dicho, después de todo ¿que podían hacer unas niñas pequeñas que ya habían cumplido con una obligada misión?. Tiempo después se daría cuenta de en cuantos errores cayo con ellas, pues de quienes no esperaba nada importante, no solo salvaron a su planeta entero, sino que le concedieron uno de sus más grandes deseos: Un Cefiro donde las flores florecían sin la necesidad de un pilar. Nunca imagino que esas niñas podrían concederle tal cosa. Ahora siempre tendría muy presentes sus nombres, los cuales siempre recordaba con respeto; Anais, Marina…Lucy.

Mucho tiempo espero un milagro, esperó su regreso, pero eso nunca ocurrió, no trato nunca de verla en otras mujeres, pues sabía que ella era única, no solo en su interior, también en lo físico. Y aun si cuando en un principio decidió seguir adelante hubiera buscado una que se le pareciera en el aspecto físico se toparía con pared, puesto que para comenzar, en Cefiro el color de cabello rojo, no era natural, mucho menos los ojos, solo se habían visto ojos rojos en las criaturas malignas, las cuales en el viejo Cefro siempre asociaban con una mirada roja, la misma Lucy había sufrido a causa de esta idea que tenían en céfiro, sus ropas extranjeras nunca vistas ahí ya les hacían sospechar si no sería una loca enviada de Zagato y al ver su mirada escarlata, pensaban que sin duda era algún tipo de demonio disfrazado en la apariencia de una niña. En la actualidad una mirada roja no tenía esos efectos, llamaría la atención, mas no sería blanco de temor.

Esos ojos jamás los encontraría en nadie, ni en color, ni en fuerza, esa mirada…

El cabello rojo era inexistente no solo en céfiro sino en los demás planetas, el único lugar en el que poseían un tono que se le acercaba un poco era Cizeta sin embargo, no era el mismo vivo color, las princesas de Cizeta y mucha gente de ese mundo tenían el cabello color terracota, mas sin embargo, de ningún modo se le podía llamar rojo. El rojo era un color inconfundible e inigualable, profundo y brillante como el mismísimo fuego ardiente de "la montaña de fuego", como se le conocía al volcán donde habitaba el genio Rayearth.

Esos cabellos chispeantes… no podría confundirlos nunca con ningún otro color lánguido que intentara acercarle al escarlata vivo.

No buscó nunca mujeres con un tono de cabello acercado por que cuando decidió que debía seguir adelante supo que tenía que olvidarla, y comenzaría por buscar algo diferente, algo original, la mujer indicada llegaría….Ciertamente fue más centrado y más lógico que Paris.

Sin embargo a pesar de ahora disfrutar de un céfiro con el que tanto había soñado uno donde las flores crecían sin la necesidad de un pilar, comenzó a no sentirse cómodo en su propio planeta, todo era belleza y armonía, era un edén, entonces ¿por qué?... con los años se dio cuenta que su tristeza se desprendía porque todo en el nuevo Céfiro le recordaba a las guerreras mágicas y en especial a ella… le causaba mucho dolor, así que una vez más después de solo 3 años, obligado por las circunstancias, abandono su planeta por no poder resistir el residir ahí.

Viajo a Cizeta a Faren y al final encontró un poco de paz en el planeta que por mucho tiempo considero su segundo hogar: Autosam.

Ahí fue recibido por Geo, su viejo amigo, y Zaz, el niño mecánico que ahora era todo un adolecente bastante enamoradizo quien todavía tenía el recuerdo aún vigente de su gran amor platónico: una bella pelirroja que lo había cautivado como ninguna otra chica.

Geo le ofreció su casa mientras encontraba donde habitar pues sabía de sobra que Latis era ermitaño y no soportaría mucho tiempo en una casa compartida, el único que había logrado pasar horas con él sin que este buscara un pretexto para dejar de socializar había sido Aguila.

Solo tardo 1 mes en encontrar vivienda, vaya que se movía rápido cuando de independizarse se trataba, además, a Latis le gustaba el orden y el solterón Geo en su casa, como buen apartamento de soltero, no conocía la palabra "orden", así que era fácil tropezarse con algún artículo del desde hacía ya 3 años comandante de la legendaria NSX.

A pesar de lo callado de Latis había logrado tener medianas buenas conversaciones, si bien Geo no tenía la habilidad para lograr una amistad más confidente con Latis como había hecho Águila sí tenía el don de con pocas palabras ver en el interior del sombrío espadachín.

Latis hacía esfuerzos por olvidar a un amor, Geo, aunque no sabía bien de quien se trataba, sabía que algo era cierto; la tristeza de Latis tenía que ver con una mujer, no cabía duda, no por nada era el confidente preferido y doctor corazón de muchos de sus amigos, hay que admitirlo sabía escuchar y dar apoyo… además que le gustaba el chisme, en una forma muy varonil claro…

Geo como buen alcahuete…amigo, pensó que solo una tuerca saca otra tuerca ( un clavo saca a otro clavo como diríamos en mundo místico) así que tenía que presentarle a una chica a Latis, mas no sería tan sencillo como con sus otros amigos, a Latis simplemente no podía arreglarle una cita o llegar con la interesada así como así, además una chica de Autosam no se prestaría a ser ofrecida como mercancía, tenía que verse de lo mas casual, así que siempre parecía llegar a un lugar donde "casualmente" una amiga soltera trabaja o se encontraba desayunando, la chica no tenía ni idea de los planes de Geo, Latis menos, pero nunca le resultaba, las chicas preferían alejarse de un hombre tan frio que evidentemente no quería socializar mucho y Latis ni siquiera notaba a la chica como potencial pareja, Geo lo hacía esporádicamente para no ser tan obvio, dos chicas por mes, pero después de un año se rindió, y justo el día que se rindo, la chica ideal llego por sí sola.

Ese día le pidió a Latis que le acompañara a un asunto con el presidente de Autosam, pues el presidente deseaba verle a él también.

Desde su llegada a Autosam Latis ya tenía un buen puesto de trabajo asegurado, antes de dejar Autosdam la ultima vez para regresar a Cefiro, ya le habían ofrecido un puesto fijo en el ejercito, pero tuvo que rechazar puesto que debía regresar a un Céfiro decadente que no tenía mucho tiempo, con la firme intención de acabar con el sistema del pilar y la maldición que este representaba para el desafortunado elegido.

Cuando el presidente supo del regreso de Latis por Geo, no dudo en contactarlo y decirle que el puesto que había dejado hace años seguía esperando por él, puesto que el presidente tenía mucha fe en su integridad y carácter y sabía que hombres así era lo que necesitaban en el ejercito de Autosam. Y esa decisión no fue influenciada por el gran cariño que el presidente había tomado a Latis el mejor amigo de su querido Águila, puesto que a pesar de quererle, el presidente era un hombre objetivo y sabía bien a quien elegir independientemente de sus sentimientos por la persona.

Latis no tardo en ascender en el puesto y en un año había logrado un puesto de Coronel. Pero no cualquier Coronel, sino Coronel del mando supremo de la cámara presidencial. Autosam era un planeta casi totalmente militar, aunque había otros oficios, la gran mayoría pertenecía al ejercito, así que había coroneles, mayores y generales de sección, sin embargo todas las jerarquías de sección estaban bajo el Mando Supremo de la Cámara Presidencial. Vaya que Latis era un gran muchacho y un hombre ejemplar y muy disciplinado, sin embargo a pesar de que era capaz de una gran disciplina, fuera del trabajo y con sus amigos, era una persona, seria, pero amable, no se había militarizado su interior nunca.

Esa tarde Geo y el presidente tenían una cita extraoficial y había pedido ver a Latis también.

Llegaron al lugar y ya se disponían a entrar a la sala donde esperaba el presidente, justo cuando ellos se pararon frente a la puerta automática, esta se abrió y Geo fue arrollado por una joven que salía a toda prisa, Latis sereno con un suave pero preciso movimiento tomó delicadamente a la chica por un brazo para que esta no se cayera… no hizo lo mismo por Geo quien azotó cual res en el suelo cayéndole todo el papeleo de la joven en la cara… y solo les diré que en Autosam no hay carpetas de papel, sino de metal macizo… ya imaginaran el sufrimiento facial del querido Geo.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó Latis a la chica.

"No" – contestó Geo aun con la carpeta en la cara.

Latis lo miró y solo negó con la cabeza, la chica también miró a Geo sin decir nada, luego miro a Latiz sabiendo bien que la pregunta había sido para ella.

"Sí, gracias" – Latis soltó su gentil agarre y por un momento ambos se miraron a los ojos, él con su siempre serena y seria mirada, ella, atónita por que no esperaba chocar con nadie y ser rescatada por ese enigmático caballero.

Reaccionó de pronto y miró a Geo quien ya se levantaba sin ayuda de NADIE. Había tendido la mano a Latis pidiendo ayuda pero lo hizo justo cuando la mirada de ambos jóvenes había chocado así que nadie tomó en cuenta al pobre Geo quien resignado se levantó solo.

"¡Pacifica! muchacha, mira cómo has dejado al pobre comandante ¿Estas bien Geo?" - Preguntó el presidente de Autosam, quien fue el único que se preocupo por Geo.

"Lo siento mucho Geo, no esperaba que estuvieras ahí ¿estás bien?" – dijo a Geo por fin la chica.

"Estoy bien, solo mi bello rostro, mis devotas van a estar muy decepcionadas porque no podre salir a lucirlo esta noche"- dijo el siempre bromista Geo.

"Vamos Geo actúas como galán pero todos sabemos que en la vida real eres un santo"

"Que quieres Dios me dio belleza prohibida"

Los tres rieron ante el comentario, menos Latis, quien solo cerró los ojos y dibujo una muy leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, Geo no cambiaba.

"Bien lamento el incidente, y gracias por evitar que me cayera señor…"

"Latis" – dijo este.

"Bien latis gracias por ayudarme"

"Oh Latis aprovechando en incidente los presento, ¿nunca se habían visto?"- Preguntó el presidente.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

"Pues bien, Latis ella es Pacifica, la prima de Aguila, siempre fue como la hermana menor que nunca quiso jajaja"

"Señor presidente…" – dijo fingiendo molestia Pacifica.

"Jajaja es broma linda, sabes que Águila te quiso como a la hermanita que nunca le di"

"Mucho gusto Pacifica"- Latiz hizo una pequeña reverencia como se acostumbraba en Cefiro cuando te presentaban a una dama .

Pacifica se sintió alagada por el gesto, ese chico era todo un caballero.

"El es el Coronel en Jefe Latis, él es de quien tanto te hablaba tu primo."

"¿Latis? ¿ese Latis?, ¿De modo que tu eres el mejor amigo de mi querido primo?"

"Así es"

"Es un placer conocerte, Aguila me hablaba maravillas de ti"

"Águila exageraba un poco las cosas" – dijo en tono modesto y amable.

"Oh vamos Latis no seas modesto. Es un gran chico Pacifica, y está soltero ^^ - dijo Geo en broma, esta vez en realidad no esperaba obtener nada, ya se había cansado de buscar que Latis se interesara en una mujer, creía firmemente que fuera quien fuera la culpable de esa falta de interés por otras féminas, se había robado el corazón de Latis para siempre.

"Ay Geo tu no cambias ^^ , bien Latis espero podamos encontrarnos otra vez y platicar un poco sobre mi primo.. es … una forma de tener lo cerca - dijo Pacifica con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada.

"Así lo espero - dijo Latis asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bien me voy tengo prisa, no por nada te pase por encima Geo jajaja" - dijo para despedirse con la mano mientras corría de nuevo por los pasillos.

"No mates a nadie en el camino" – dijo el siempre bromista Geo.

"No lo haré nos vemos luego" – finalmente termino por perderse en el pasillo.

"Bien jóvenes pasen por favor- indico el presidente, Geo entró primero y Latis antes de entrar hecho una última mirada al pasillo por donde había desaparecido Pacifica.

Una semana después Latiz se dirigía a una de las salas de descanso de la cámara de senadores, y al abrirse la puerta descubrió que no estaba solo, ya había alguien más dentro.

"Oh disculpa no sabía que había alguien aquí – dijo a punto dar media vuelta para retirarse.

"¡Oh no espera! No tienes por qué irte, no me molesta además quedamos en que algún día nos sentaríamos a conversar" – finalizó con una sonrisa.

Latiz le miro sin decidirse pero decidió por fin entrar y sentarse al lado de la chica.

"Y bien señorita Vission, ¿de que quería hablar conmigo?"

"Vamos Latis déjate de formalidades por favor, Águila me habló tanto de ti que ya siento que te conozco^^, así que solo llámame por mi nombre y háblame de tu que yo hare lo mismo."

"Está bien"

"Cuéntame un poco de ti"

"No hay mucho que contar"

"¿Con esos ojos? Yo diría que hay mucho que no quieres contar ^^"- Pacifica podía decir por esa profunda mirada violeta que Latis guardaba muchos secretos y ella sentía curiosidad por conocerlos.

"Mejor háblame de ti, Águila me conto que tenía una prima a la cual quería mucho pero nunca me dijo tu nombre"

"Vaya… olvidó mencionar eso" – rio un poco.

Así comenzaron a tener platicas esporádicas, cada vez tomándose mas confianza el uno con el otro, y Latis se dio cuenta que cuando estaba con ella encontraba un poco de alivio a su dolido corazón, se dio cuenta que Pacifica se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amiga. Charlaban sobre cosas sencillas, después de un tiempo las conversaciones se tornaron más personales, charlaban sobre águila, sobre su gran amistad con Latis y el enorme cariño que profesaba Águila por Pacifica. Latis se abrió un poco más y comenzó a contarle historias sobre las experiencias que había vivido con águila, algunas graciosas por cierto. En este punto ya era oficial, Pacifica era la mejor amiga de Latis, había logrado la cercanía que solo águila había conseguido con el melancólico caballero de Cefiro, incluso un poco más.

Así una tarde en un lugar de bebidas rápidas ambos conversaban y salió nuevamente Águila en la conversación, llevando a platicarle a Latis un poco la historia de su vida.

"Jajajaja - reía animadamente mientras que Latis solo sonreía y eso en él es mucho decir, algo que solo pacifica lograba – En verdad, ese águila era cosa seria, no podías encontrar militar más honorable y a la vez mas despistado que él, como militar era intachable, pero yo que conviví desde pequeña con él sé que en su vida personal podía llegar a ser un desastre. Además que gustaba de saltarse la juntas importantes, mi tío tenía que amarrarlo de su brazo para asegurarse que no escaparía apenas mirara a otro lado.

Latiz mantenía una sonrisa ante las experiencias que le contaba Pacifica- "¿Quieres mucho a tu tío verdad?"

"Así es, el fue casi como un padre para mí. Veras el presidente, mi tío, es hermano de mi madre, Águila y yo crecimos prácticamente juntos, vivimos un tiempo en la misma casa, cuando yo tenía solo 1 año mi padre murió a causa de un accidente cuando construían la NSX. El era un gran ingeniero, fue el jefe de mecánicos de la VectraX, la antecesora de la NSX la cual también mi padre ayudo a diseñar. Probaban tecnologías espaciales nuevas y un proyecto armamentista muy ambicioso. La NSX era la nave del futuro la más moderna la más poderosa y la mejor equipada, una nave así requería armamento a su altura, estaría armada con el potente y ya famoso cañón Laguna, todo estaba aparentemente listo pero como ya dije, eran tecnologías nuevas, aun había cosas que probar y comprobar, y una de ella eran los generadores de poder del cañón, parecía que todo estaba listo pero cuando se ordenó el primer disparo de prueba la computadora marcó una falla y no hubo disparo, lo intentaron de nuevo reiniciando el sistema pero el disparo fue menor de lo que se esperaba, y la computadora marcaba una falla aun, mi padre fue al cuarto de maquinas a revisar personalmente, uno de los reactores estaba fallando, a pesar que el cañón había sido disparado, el reactor seguía cargando energía, una falla en su sistema principal lo había trabado desde el primer intento de disparo, no respondía a la orden automática de apagado y se estaba sobrecalentando. Mi padre intento desconectar su sistema manualmente porque era muy peligroso que siguiera así, pero le faltaba una herramienta, corrió por ella a la sala de mecánicos y mientras lo hacía aviso a sus superiores del problema, el comandante le exigió salir del lugar pues no quería poner en riesgo su vida, sin embargo mi padre no obedeció, sabía que si el reactor explotaba la mitad de la nave podía volar en pedazos, sería una tremenda pérdida económica, además… mi padre le tenía mucho cariño a esa nave, puedo decir que se obsesionó con ella, no quería verla destruida, su obsesión lo segó, la nave podría reconstruirse, pero no su vida, volvió del cuarto de mecánicos con la herramienta para intentar apagar el reactor, el comandante ya había desalojado a todos, el reactor no tenía salvación, pero mi padre no salió, llegó y abrió la placa del sistema central pero antes que pudiera tocar ningún cable el reactor estallo, llevándose con él a mi padre y la mitad de la nave con el…..

"¿Sabes?... – la cara de pacifica cambio de una melancólica sonrisa a impotencia contenida – llegue a odiarlo, a odiarlo mucho… nos.. nos había dejado, a mi madre y a mí, le importo más una nave que su vida, que su propia familia, la NSX fue reconstruida y mucho mejor de lo que originalmente estaba destinada a ser, pero.. Nadie reconstruyo mi vida. Mi madre volvió a su antiguo puesto en el ejército para mantenerme, mi tío quiso hacerse cargo de nosotras pero mi madre es una mujer con orgullo, decía que su hermano no tenía responsabilidad de mantenernos a ambas, que bastante trabajo tenía con criar a Águila y tenernos viviendo en su casa como para encima delegarle mi manutención. Por esa razón, no solo me quede sin padre, tampoco disfrute a mi madre, ella siempre estaba en la cámara de senadores y llegaba tarde a casa, cansada, hacia esfuerzos por dedicarme tiempo pero… creo que nunca me fue suficiente"

"Mi tío siempre nos recibió con amor, mama lo agradeció, pero decía que su hermano no tenía la obligación de cargar con otra familia, ya bastante tenía con ser un padre viudo y cargar con la recién adquirida presidencia del planeta"

"En cierto modo no nos falto ni madre ni padre, mi tío hacia las veces de papá y mi madre hacia las veces de madre de águila. Eso teníamos en común… entre otras cosas. Águila nunca conoció a su madre ni yo conocí a mi padre"

"Es verdad, Águila que comentó una vez que su madre había muerto al darle a luz"

"Así es, él tenía 7 años cuando llegamos a su vida, supongo que le llené un poco el vacio de la enorme casa presidencial, tal vez por eso me comenzó a ver como la hermanita que nunca tuvo…. Jajaja lo siento Latis, no quiero aburrirte con la historia de mi vida…"

"Por mi está bien, al contrario gracias por la confianza"

"Y dime, si no te parece entrometido ¿cómo fue tu infancia?"

"Pues en cierto modo.. creo que te entiendo, yo sí tuve la dicha de vivir un tiempo con mis dos padres y mi hermano, pero el gusto no me duro mucho tiempo, un día los magos supremos llegaron a casa y le dijeron a mis padres que Zagato tenía el aura de un gran sacerdote, en ese tiempo era algo primordial para Cefiro, los niños o niñas privilegiados no podían negarse, y eran arrebatados de sus familias para llevarlos a los templos de la magia a ser entrenados, Zagato tenía 10 años cuando se lo llevaron yo tenía solo 5, poco tiempo después el Gran Gurú vio algo especial en mi y 5 años después la gran hechicera Vitara fue a casa de mis padres a hablar con ellos y los convenció de que tenían que dejarme ir a la escuela de magia. En un principio me pareció grandiosa la idea pues estaría de nuevo cerca de mi hermano, sin embargo después me di cuenta que tendría que renunciar a mis padres yo también, Zagato ya nunca más volvió a verlos, los sacerdotes eran consagrados a Céfiro y sus familias desaparecían prácticamente para ellos, no se les permitía verlos de nuevo para evitarles distracciones, debían poner su todo completamente en las enseñanzas que recibían para poder ayudar al pilar. Y pensar solo en Cefiro. Al final Zagato se saltó esa regla – sonrió melancólico.

"Ese sistema tan injusto, ya una vez me hablaste del el, que bueno que lo abolieron, ¿y como lo hicieron?"

"No fuimos nosotros"

Pacifica abrió grande sus ojos – "¿Entonces quien?"

"Las gue… Las guerreras mágicas – finalizo, había estado evitando el tema todo este tiempo pero curiosamente sintió que contarle la historia de las guerreras no le haría ningún daño, claro que omitiría ciertas cosas – ¿Quieres que te cuente? – preguntó con sonrisa picara.

"¡Claro Latiz soy toda oídos!"- dijo una muy feliz e interesada Pacifica.

Latiz le contó toda la historia, ella quedo muy admirada de la gran hazaña de tres niñas pequeñas, después de eso, notaron que se había hecho tarde y Latiz se ofreció a acompañar a Pacifica a su casa, después de dejarla ahí el fue a su propio hogar. Al recostarse en su cama estuvo un rato despierto pensando. Le había contado a Pacifica de la guerreras un tema que no había querido tratar en años y .. no se había sentido tan mal, se dio cuenta que se sentía cada vez mas cómodo con pacifica, y notó algo muy importante esa noche: con Pacifica había encontrado paz para su dolido corazón, al fin un poco de paz, sí paz, eso era lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, sonrió y se quedo dormido con eso en la cabeza.

Así fue pasando el tiempo Latiz se sentía cada vez más y más en confianza con Pacifica, comenzó a contarle cosas más personales, hasta que un día pudo al fin hablar con ella sobre el gran amor que había sentido por una de las guerreras y como había sido ella la razón de abandonar Céfiro de nuevo. A partir de ahí comenzaron una relación más cercana, se contaban cosas que a nadie más, pasaban más tiempo juntos, y Latiz comenzó a ver una nueva luz de esperanza en su corazón, al fin tuvo la fuerza para aceptar que Lucy nunca sería suya, pero la vida, le daba la oportunidad de amar de nuevo, un sentimiento totalmente distinto al que sintió todo este tiempo por Pacifica había nacido, y él lo supo, era tiempo de seguir y Pacifica sería la nave con la que emprendería su nuevo viaje.

Ella también se dio cuenta que el amor la había hecho presa, y un día lluvioso Latiz por fin se declaro, Pacifica había estado esperando ese momento, a partir de ahí un dulce romance nació entre los dos, sereno como el viento del este, y la lluvia una vez más marcaba un momento especial, esta vez para Pacifica a quien la lluvia le recordaba el inicio de su felicidad. Tiempo después Latiz anuncio a la nueva dueña de su corazón que era tiempo de que sus caminos se volvieran uno, y le entrego una gema que simbolizaba el compromiso que acababa de adquirir con ella, así era la costumbre en Cefiro. El presidente no cabía de gozo y Geo no cabía de asombro, aun el día de la boda seguía petrificado, al fin alguien había pescado al esquivo Latiz. El presidente pensó que ahora podría estar más tranquilo, Pacifica quedaba en buenas manos.

Fin del Flashback

Latiz sonrió viendo a su compañera

"Gracias.." – Rompió el silencio.

"Um?.. por.. por qué?" – Pacifica no entendía bien el porqué de la frase, ¿sería por la cena?.

"Por hacer honor a tu nombre, y traerle a mi vida tanta paz y felicidad" – dijo emotivamente Latiz aclarando la duda de su esposa.

Esta se enterneció y dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su marido, sus ojos sonreían también.

"Gracias a ti, por aceptarme en tu corazón, que amó mucho en el pasado pero aun así le dio una oportunidad a al mío y me permitió entrar en tu vida, por cumplir mis sueños y por ser el hombre de mi vida. Incluso cumpliste los deseos de mi tío, ¿sabes? Dejó este mundo tranquilo, sabiendo que su hija adoptiva quedaría en los brazos protectores de un buen hombre."

"Pacifica.."

Ambos tomaron su mano y se miraron con ternura.

Una noche más al lado de su esposa, otro día más terminaba en su compañía ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Pensó feliz.

Sí Latiz que mas podrías pedir, o es que acaso tu alma ¿se atrevería a pedir algo más?.

Hasta aquí llegamos, les cuento un poquito de la vida de Latiz. Ahora aclaración, algunos me preguntan si yo pongo como autora mis pensamientos en el fic o si son los de los personajes, pero no, yo no entro en el fic. La narradora, como yo la cree y la visualizo se supone que es una entidad etérea y mágica de nuestro mundo, capaz de leer en los sentimientos e ideas de los personajes, y de dar su opinión, claro que creo que es muy claro cuando ella da su opinión. Y en este cap es la primera vez que ella hace una pregunta indirecta al personaje, esta última frase _"Sí Latiz que mas podrías pedir, o es que acaso tu alma ¿se atrevería a pedir algo más?" _como dejándonos al aire que puede haber algo mas ahí que ni el mismo Latiz a notado.

Gracias por su apoyo y Lucy perdón es que en la comunidad le entrego los caps a mi amiga y ella se encarga de todo, pero aquí en fanfiction yo manejo la cuenta, y a veces no tengo tiempo de subir nuevos caps, pero tratare de darme más tiempo. Gracias por el review Maiko Kumiko voy a buscar la historia que me pides y a subirla, es que tengo un archiverio de fics viejitos….pero voy a buscarla^^.


	15. Chapter 15

Céfiro, hace 57 años….

"Ah… hoy.. se cumplen 3 años^^" - una bella chica de cabello dorado sonreía al cielo, en la tranquilidad de su gran casa.

Salió de ella y se encaminó a una colina cercana con una corona de flores en la mano.

Llegó a un lugar donde aun permanecían erguidos los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una cruz, más pequeña de lo que fue originalmente y ahora rota y muy desgastada. Se sentó frente a ella.

"Hermana… ya han pasado 4 años desde que te fuiste, ojala pudieras ver lo que tus armas ayudaron a crear.. Céfiro es ahora tan hermoso, como nunca lo fue, te extraño mucho… aunque nos separamos cuando fuiste elegida armera real aun te sigo amando como cuando jugábamos juntas de niñas, tus habilidades nadie pudo igualarlas, ni siquiera yo, somos casi idénticas por fuera, pero éramos tan distintas por dentro , tus habilidades eran mayores que las mías, tu carácter mas extrovertido, sin embargo sí teníamos igualdades, como enamorarnos del mismo hombre jujuju – rió suavemente- Y no ser correspondidas por él, yo también sabía que él estaba prohibido, pero como tú te diste cuenta en el corazón no se manda, a pesar de que le confesé mi amor sabía que no sería correspondida por el gran Gurú, se que fue una falta de respeto confesarle tus sentimientos, él mismo se sorprendió mucho, y después de la gran batalla me atreví a cometer una irreverencia más al confesarle los míos… jajaja bien, hoy me da risa, pero ese día tenía tanto miedo, estoy segura que debí darle otro buen susto, después de todo el gran gurú no piensa en esas cosas, es un hombre serio, estricto y creo que muy apegado a su profesión, me pidió que por favor no lo repitiera, que no quería herir mis sentimientos, pero jamás podría amarme de ese modo…"

"Creo que aun me duele, aunque ya no tanto… dejémonos de cosas tristes mira lo que traje – decía mientras seguía dirigiendo la mirada al cielo -¿Te gustan? Eran tus flores favoritas.. – dijo alzando al cielo la corona de flores que llevaba.

Se quedo un rato más viendo al cielo, en silencio disfrutando la brisa, desde hacía dos años iba cada cierto tiempo a esa colina a sentirse cerca de su hermana.

Ahí la habían enterrado esas niñas, ella vio cuando la enterraban, ese día sintió el peligro, como buenas gemelas tenían una mística conexión y en un momento de peligro podían sentir el miedo de la otra, presentir sucesos referentes a su gemela, incluso a veces era tan fuerte su conexión que podían sentir el dolor de la otra.

_Flashback_

Ese día, salió de casa corriendo y montó su corcel, vivía muy lejos del bosque del silencio iba a todo galope, y sabía que entrar al bosque y llegar a la casa de su hermana no sería nada fácil con tanto monstro, pero no le importo, todo lo que sabía era que su hermana corría peligro, un grave peligro, algo le decía que por más que se apurara no llegaría a tiempo.

Finalmente al anochecer, Sierra llego al bosque del silencio, para su enorme sorpresa no se topo con ningún monstro, no sabía que tres niñas habían eliminado la roca causante del mal y que ahora el bosque del silencio era como cualquier otro, incluso se podía usar magia ahí. Fue muy fácil alcanzar la casa de su hermana quien solo a ella le había confiado la ubicación del lugar, pero cuando llegó un panorama desolador la recibió, la casa donde vivía su hermana estaba destruida, solo ruinas, desmontó y se acercó con sigilo, vio a tres desconocidas rodeando a su hermana, la niña de cabello rojo sostenía a Presea en sus brazos y esta le hablaba débilmente, Sierra quiso acercarse, pero entonces escucho a Presea pidiéndoles a esas niñas que salvaran Céfiro con las armas que les había fabricado, Sierra podía sentir la presencia del escudo y la aun latente energía que su hermana había utilizado para fabricar armas, y por el tipo de energía que ya se desvanecía justo con la vida de su hermana, Sierra supo que no eran armas cualquieras, sería acaso..? ¡Imposible! No podía por fin haber llegado el terrible momento de convocar a las guerreras mágicas, no podía ser, y esas niñas ¿quiénes eran? ¿por qué Presea encargaba semejante misión de velar por Céfiro a 3 niñas pequeñas? ¿Serian acaso hechiceras que aparentaban tener menor edad? Probablemente, Presea no arriesgaría a tres niñas, niñas o no en todo caso ¿quiénes eran?, decidió correr al lado de su hermana pero en ese instante sintió como algo en su interior se quebraba, se rompía un fuerte lazo, de golpe, partiéndole el corazón a la mitad como un cable de acero que se parte y corta todo lo que esté en su camino.

Justo en ese instante Presea se rendía en brazos de Lucy, había dejado ese mundo.

Sierra se quedo estática, y escucho la tierna voz de una niña gritar el nombre de su hermana al viento con una desgarradora tristeza. Sierra se refugió en las sombras a llorar a su hermana, decidió no acercarse, pues no tenía caso, si Presea aun viviera no le importaría revelar sus secreto si podía alcanzar con vida a su hermana, pero ahora que se había ido, no había necesidad que el secreto de ambas fuera conocido, lloró de dolor e impotencia de ni siquiera poder llorar sobre el cuerpo de su hermana, con esas desconocidas ahí no podía acercarse. Esas chiquillas también lloraron a su hermana mucho rato, después cuando ya estaba a punto de amanecer, se llevaron entre las tres el cuerpo de presea a una saliente elevada, y ahí dos de ellas comenzaron a cavar un agujero en el suelo, amplio y un poco profundo, la rubia estaba sentada con el cuerpo de Presea acunado en su regazo, mientras lagrimas salían en silencio de su juvenil rostro.

En cierto momento dejaron de cavar y la chica de cabello azul entró en el pozo, con suavidad las otras tomaron el cuerpo de Presea y la rubia y la niña roja y lo bajaron suavemente donde la más alta lo recibió, después las otras dos también bajaron y ayudaron a acomodar el cuerpo de la armera, pusieron las manos de Presea cruzadas sobre su pecho, la expresión de Presea era tranquila, Lucy tomó una flor blanca parecida a los lirios y la coloco en medio de sus manos sin saber que esa era la flor favorita de Presea, las tres subieron y comenzaron a tapar el cuerpo con tierra, al terminar dejaron un montículo de tierra encima en lugar de emparejar la tierra, ya salían los primeros rayos del sol, fueron por unos troncos delgados y los cortaron para afinarlos, dejando uno más chico que el otro, y con ellos y una cuerda formaron lo que Sierra vio como una cruz (Tache) desigual, las cruses en Céfiro eran de igual tamaño en todos sus lados y no eran símbolo de nada, pero ella no sabía que en mundo místico esa cruz desigual, simbolizaba protección y descanso para los que se habían ido, y evocaba a una divinidad de las muchas que hay en mundo místico. Se hincaron frente a ella, y dijeron una extraña plegaria, luego las otras dos se levantaron solo la pelirroja permaneció un momento mas hincada mientras colocaba la tiara de presea en esa cruz, entonces ella también se levantó e hizo una promesa de usar las armas que les había forjado, para salvar a Céfiro. Eso dejó intrigada aun más a Sierra, las desconocidas se marcharon en compañía de Nikona… ¡Nikona! ¿Se iba con ellas? No podía ser, Nikona nunca había dejado el lado de Guru Clef y le había sido entregada a Presea por este para que se la entregara a las guerreras mágicas llegado el momento, ¡no podía ser! Pero Nikona se veía muy confortable con ellas, aunque eso no quería decir nada, tal vez ellas eran enviadas de Clef para recibir a Nikona y dársela a las guerreras cuando aparecieran por si Presea era.. NO, como podría Gurú Clef prever que su hermana moriría, esas niñas fueran quienes fueran tenían que ser más de lo que aparentaban ser.

Cuando ellas se fueron se atrevió por fin a salir e ir a la tumba de su hermana, se tiro sobre el montículo y lloró por horas hasta que las lagrimas se le acabaron, se irguió un poco, y entonces se acerco al extraño símbolo que habían hecho esas niñas con los troncos, no entendiéndolo, tocó con la yema de su dedo la joya en la tiara de Presea, y después cerrando su mano sobre esta, tomó la tiara y la quitó de la cruz, se despidió de su hermana, y guardo la tiara en su pecho, desapareció por el bosque… esa tiara sin saber le serviría para sus planes de suplantar a quien ya se había ido.

Después de la muerte de Esmeralda fue al castillo en busca de Clef, quería ayudar, en lo que fuera, pero no se quedaría cruzada de brazos a esperar el fin, su hermana dio su vida por fabricar las armas que salvarían a Céfiro de su propio pilar, y ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Cuando Clef la vio se sorprendió, ni el mismo Clef sabía de la existencia de Sierra, bien pudo Sierra mentir y decirle que era Presea y que había revivido, pero no se atrevió a mentirle al Gran Gurú, después de todo Clef era una figura casi sagrada para los cefirianos.

Le contó la verdad y le pidió que la dejara ayudar activamente, pero Clef quiso platicar primero con ella, quería saber si sabía bien como habían pasado las cosas con su hermana, al notar que Sierra no sabía bien la historia le contó hasta donde él sabía, le dijo quien había sido el responsable de la muerte de Presea y que estaba muy arrepentido, que era un niño pequeño que no podía con su conciencia, había sido manipulado por Zagato después de todo. Sierra pidió verlo y Clef la llevó, lo encontró llorando en un jardín del castillo y siendo Sierra una mujer de tan buen y dulce corazón no pudo odiarlo, al contrario le causo mucha pena ver tanto dolor en un niño, así que en lugar de acercarse al pequeño, volvió donde Clef y comenzó a idear un plan, se lo dijo al gran gurú y este a pesar de no transigir con las mentiras decidió dejarla hacer lo que quería. También le habló sobre las guerreras y por las descripciones que Clef le dio, supo que eran esas niñas que había visto el día de la muerte de su hermana. Céfiro comenzaba a desmoronarse, casi un año después cuando a Céfiro no le quedaban muchos días, las guerreras volvieron, como un milagro del cielo, en ese momento nadie sabía que se convertirían en tal milagro.

Sierra decidió extender su engaño a ellas también, no quería verlas sufrir como lo habían hecho esa fatídica noche, sintiéndose culpables, si alguien había sido responsable ese era Ascot, y ni siquiera a él le guardaba rencor, menos a esas pequeñas, las protegió del dolor con su mentira en nombre de Presea, pero después la misma Sierra les tomó mucho cariño.

Cuando por fin brilló de nuevo la luz en Céfiro gracias a las guerreras y el planeta renació, cuando todo fue restaurado de nuevo, "Presea" no tenía a donde ir, Clef le ofreció un puesto en el castillo, pero "Presea" por toda respuesta le confesó sus sentimientos junto a su verdadero nombre, tenía que saber la respuesta de Clef antes de aceptar o rechazar el puesto, ante la negativa del Gurú, entonces dio respuesta definitiva al ofrecimiento de Clef.

"Lo entiendo mi señor… pero entonces no puedo aceptar tu oferta, no puedo vivir junto al hombre que amo, sabiendo que jamás seré correspondida, acepto y entiendo tus sentimientos, pero entonces te pido que entiendas los míos, así que permíteme abandonar el castillo"

"¿Pero a donde iras?" – dijo Clef con preocupación y tristeza en su rostro.

"No importa, estaré bien, comenzare de nuevo^^"

"Sierra…"

"No me llames así, no mientras esté en este castillo, Ascot o alguien más podría oírte"

"Tal vez es tiempo de que sepan quién eres"

"Tal vez.. pero esa decisión solo me corresponde a mi"

"Está bien U-U… pero al menos déjame ayudarte, no tienes a donde ir, tu antigua casa fue destruida, y no tienes más familia en Céfiro"

"Ya lo dije estaré bien"

"Y.. ¿cuando quieres marcharte entonces?"

"Mañana mismo"

"¿Segura que no vas a cambiar de opinión?"

"Segura"

"No me queda más que respetar tu decisión, pero entonces por favor, mañana antes de irte pasa a verme"

"E- está bien"

Clef se retiró y Sierra lo vio alejarse, después fue a su habitación a preparar las pocas cosas que poseía.

A la mañana siguiente antes de partir, Sierra fue a ver a Gurú Clef como este se lo había pedido.

"¿Puedo entrar?" - tocó la puerta de un estudio del nuevo palacio.

"Adelante"

"Aquí estoy como me lo pediste" – Sierra traía ya sus "maletas" en la mano.

Clef dirigió su mirada hacia ellas – "¿Veo que no has cambiado de opinión verdad?"

"Así es"

"Esperaba que lo pensaras mejor pero si ya tienes tu decisión hecha, toma esto por favor"

Clef le entregó un rollo de papel (y no de baño), un pergamino.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Ábrelo"

Sierra quitó el cinturoncillo con el sello del gurú real y lo extendió para ver su contenido.

"Pero esto es…"

"Así es, son las tierras del antiguo bosque del silencio donde estaba la casa que le prestamos a Presea para resguardarse en la pelea con Zagato. La propiedad fue destruida por completo después de la devastación, junto con el bosque y toda la antigua geografía de Céfiro, pero te cedo estas nuevas tierras que están donde estarían las otras, tendrás donde comenzar de nuevo y un hogar propio, es lo menos que todos le debemos a Presea, y también a ti, por tu sacrificio al renunciar a tu propia persona y fingir ser alguien más para hacer a los demás felices. Aunque creo que en algún momento debes de volver a ser tú misma y mostrarte al mundo, estoy seguro que a Presea le gustaría"

"No puedo aceptar esto.."

"Tampoco rechazarlo, por favor acepta"

Sierra lo pensó un poco después sonrió – "Muchas gracias"

"Unos soldados te acompañarán para ayudarte a construir la casa, después de todo esta es la misión actual del ejercito ayudar a reconstruir, te proveeremos los materiales también, hazla tan grande como desees, se que te gusta tu oficio y necesitamos buenas armeras, así que no olvides construir tu taller si decides continuar tu profesión"

"Pero no soy armera.."

"No, pero tienes un don especial Sierra no lo olvides, eres única… - Clef aparto la mirada- lamento no poder.."

"No importa, no hablemos del tema ^^, muchas gracias, y no te preocupes puedo prometerte que tratare de ser feliz"

Clef le sonrió y Sierra devolvió la sonrisa.

"Adiós Gran Gurú, te deseo suerte."

"A ti también Sierra"

Así fue como Sierra abandono el castillo y a su amor para no volver, hizo su casa, grande como lo era la antigua casa donde habitó Presea, con un jardín trasero y un lago al fondo, quería sentirse cerca de su hermana, y una casa casi idéntica a donde Presea vivió lograba ese sentimiento.

Fin del flashback

Seguía sentada viendo el cielo azul, que bonito… aun dolía el rechazo pero había encontrado paz… y algo más, un nuevo sentimiento, miró de nuevo al símbolo raro que habían las Guerreras colocado aquella vez en lo que fue la tumba de Presea, su cuerpo ya no se encontraba ahí Sierra lo sabía bien, había desaparecido con más de la mitad de Cefiro cuando el planeta y su civilización parecían estar condenados a ser borrados del universo. Pero unas niñas los salvaron de la aniquilación. Ella había ido a pasear por los alrededores de su nueva casa la cual también estaba dentro de un nuevo bosque, cuando tropezó con un trozo de madera que sobre salía de la tierra, le pareció extraño, lo tomó pero notó que estaba atorado, de seguro había más de su forma enterrada bajo tierra, escarbo un poco y jalo con fuerza, se sorprendió de ver lo que tenía en sus manos, era exactamente el símbolo que las guerreras pusieran sobre la tumba de Presea, mas desgatado viejo y roto, se lo llevó a casa y luego decido ponerlo en una colina cercana a su casa, las guerreras habían enterrado a Presea en un lugar alto, junto al cielo y para que pudiera ver el horizonte, de seguro esa había sido la intención de las niñas, así que Sierra pensó que haría lo mismo, haría de un lugar alto un altar donde pudiera recordar y honrar la memoria de su hermana, y ese artefacto de madera que las guerreras habían construido marcaria su sito sagrado. Fue así que Sierra, lo incrustó en un montículo pequeño de tierra que ella misma había hecho en la colina cercana, no importaba que el artefacto estuviera ya viejo y algo destruido, lo que importaba es lo que simbolizaba: para ella un acto de amor, y en cuanto a su simbolismo real, solo las guerreras lo conocían, pero de seguro era algo bueno, Sierra no tenía duda.

"Me pregunto… ¿qué serás? ¿Que significas? – dijo dirigiéndose a la cruz - Ascot me comentó que las guerreras habían puesto una figura idéntica en el lugar donde Lucy había enterrado a Vigor la creatura que Ascot envió a matarlas y al cual Lucy había llamado Hikari. Debes simbolizar algo especial, de seguro es una costumbre en su mundo"

"Hace ya tres años que no sé nada de esas niñas, espero que estén bien y que sean felices"

"Oh Presea mira la hora, quería hermana tengo que dejarte, solo vine a saludarte y a dejarte esto – colocó sobre la cruz la corona de flores que traía en la mano y se levantó – Deséame suerte por favor, hoy… Alero me invito a comer con su familia, estoy nerviosa, hace ya un año que lo conozco pero..sabes.. creo que estoy comenzando a sentir algo especial por él.. ¡ y creo que no le soy indiferente! – dijo a Presea sin poder evitar sonrojarse – deséame suerte querida hermana"

Después de esto Sierra salió corriendo hacia su casa, para esperar la llegada de su amigo.

El viento ondeo muy juguetón sobre la corona de flores y la hizo girar tres veces sobre la cruz, parecía ser que Presea desde el cielo sonreía y estaba muy feliz por su hermana, como augurándole felicidad en su futuro.

Tiempo después, el buen Alero se atrevió, confesó su amor a Sierra, y en solo 3 meses más, le pidió matrimonio, los padres de este no cabían de gozo, Sierra era una muchacha ejemplar, sería la esposa perfecta, la boda comenzó a organizarse, y entonces hubo confusión en Sierra, no se alarmen, no era confusión de amor, era de identidad, quería invitar a los amigos que había hecho en palacio pero ¿cómo hacerlo? todas sus nuevas amistades y su futuro novio sabían quién era ella en realidad, si los invitaba a la boda los del castillo se darían cuenta que ella no era Presea, y el pobre Ascot… sabía que las mentiras tenían un precio y ahora veía el precio de la suya, ¿no podría compartir su felicidad con sus antiguos amigos por culpa de su mentira?, no es que su temor fuera porque se sintiera culpable, no, sino que tenía miedo de hacer sufrir a los demás contando la verdad. Pero después de meditarlo decidió que ya era tiempo…..

"Sé que Presea me aconsejaría lo mismo, ya es tiempo de ser yo, y si me aceptan o no, al menos será a mí a quien rachasen, al fin.. me verán a mí, quien yo soy"

Le contó todo a su futuro esposo y con el apoyo comprensión y compañía de este, se dirigió al castillo.

Mando traerlos a todos y les contó finalmente la verdad.

Lagrimas se derramaron, Sierra esperaba rechazo pero a cambio recibo el amor y la comprensión de sus amigos, la única que lo había sabido desde que la vio en el castillo, Alanis, se había llevado el secreto con ella. Y al menos las guerreras no tendrían que sufrir con esa verdad, todo quedaría en Cefiro. Ascot lloró pero para sorpresa y alivio de Sierra lo tomó mejor de lo que ella esperaba, Ascot había madurado y estaba aprendiendo a vivir con las heridas del pasado a sanar las que podían ser sanadas y a vivir con las cicatrices que sus acciones le habían dejado. Agradeció infinitamente el esfuerzo de Sierra por protegerlo y por el gran amor que había en esa mujer que no le había permitido odiar al asesino de su hermana, al contrario lo había ayudado. Y fue él el primero en prometer asistir a su boda, comentario ante el cual los demás reaccionaron y entre lágrimas comenzaron a dibujarse sonrisas y mas frases aceptando la invitación y prometiendo no faltar se escucharon en la habitación. Todo había tenido un final feliz, parecía ser que en verdad ahora TODO en Cefiro sería para mejorar.

La boda se llevó a cabo en perfecta armonía, Sierra rodeada de todos sus seres queridos, y su familia adoptiva, esa familia que había hecho en el antiguo castillo de Cefiro cuando el final parecía llegar. Y la boda se vio tremendamente engalanada y honrada por la presencia del Gran Gurú de Cefiro así como del nuevo gobernante oficial de Céfiro y aun soltero Príncipe Paris. Fue todo un honor, Sierra tuvo la boda de los sueños de cualquier chica de Cefiro, sin embargo ella sintió que hubo tres lugares vacios que le hubiera gustado estuvieran llenos. Y no solo porque habría sido un enorme honor, sino porque esas niñas habían hecho tanto y las quería tanto, como le hubiera gustado compartir su felicidad también con ellas… solo deseo que ellas también fueran felices.

Sierra a pesar de su habilidad, nunca deseo ser armera o alguien importante, su sueño siempre había sido ser una mujer normal, no soñó con ser parte de la historia, o recordada como heroína, ella solo quería llevar la vida de su madre, casarse con un buen hombre y ser feliz con su familia, tener unas niñas preciosas, ser solo… una mujer normal. Y siguiendo el consejo de Clef de ser ella misma, se despidió de su antigua casa, la cual siguió siendo de su propiedad, y su antiguo taller, y se fue a vivir a la Casa que Alero había construido para ella, no era tan grande como la suya, pero estaba llena de felicidad, al poco tiempo Sierra dio a luz a un niño y un año después le dio una hermanita a quien llamó Corolla.

La corolla era un ave de Cefiro, el ave favorita de Sierra, un ave tan delicada y parecida a nuestras palomas, solo que la cabecita de esta ave era más estilizada y su pico más largo y rosa pálido, todo su cuerpo era de blanco plumaje, pero en sus alas desde su cobertera hasta la alula eran blancas, pero sus plumas primarias eran de un rosa pastel, que se iba tornando solo un poco más oscuro hacia sus plumas secundarias, y su cola era de plumas largas, de 20 cm, los primeros 13 cm eran blancas y fuertes, pero hacia los 7 cm restantes se iban tornando esponjosas y volátiles, como las plumas de un marabú, haciéndose más delgadas hacia la punta formando un pico precioso, cabe destacar que esos 7 cm restantes eran color rosa pastel también. Y para terminar de coronar su frágil belleza, en la cabecita estos pajaritos tenían tres plumas peinadas hacia atrás idénticas a las plumas de avestruz, aunque en un tamaño miniatura. Rosas también, era un pajarito muy coqueto de ojos rosas, había dos tipos de corolla en Cefiro la blanca de plumas rosas y la blanca de plumas Amarillo pastel, esa especie tenía los ojos de un amarillo canario muy llamativo. Sierra había tenido uno de pequeña, papá se los había llevado y les dio a elegir entre enjaularlo o dejarlo libre, la pequeña Sierra lo llevó a un árbol de su patio y ahí lo soltó, en cuanto se vio libre el ave voló al árbol pero no abandonó la casa, el pajarito podía sentir el amor de Sierra y decidió vivir con esa familia que le permitía vivir en libertad y con amor.

Cuando la pequeña hija de Sierra nació, no pudo evitar compararla con su ave favorita, y con el gozo que producía en Sierra ver a esas aves, la niña que tenía en sus brazos, le daba un gozo similar pero aun mayor, se había convertido en su vida, y tenía el cabello blanco de su esposo, y los ojos rosas de su madre.

Recordaba que su padre solía llamar a su madre "mi dulce corolla" de cariño.

"Ahora tu serás mi dulce Corolla capullo mío" – dijo Sierra a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos.

"¿Le has elegido nombre ya?" – Preguntó su feliz esposo entrando por fin a ver a su recién nacida hija y a su mujer.

"Así es"

Al mirarlas a ambas, pareció dejar de pisar el suelo, era la visión más bella que Alero había tenido jamás, ni aun cuando su primogénito varón nació sintió esa sensación de pisar sobre nubes inestables, parecía ser que las niñas despertaban mas dulzura en el padre y mas deseos de protegerla que los niños varones.

Cuando estuvo en condición de salir, Sierra y la pequeña fueron a visitar la ahora lejana tumba de Presea.

"He venido a presentarte a tu sobrina querida hermana, mírala ¿no es hermosa?" – Dijo al cielo alzando a la niña, a cualquiera de mundo místico le hubiera parecido una escena del Rey león, pero no, esto era muy emotivo y significativo para Sierra.

"También vengo a encargarla a tu cuidado, desde donde te encuentras cuídala mucho y ayúdala a ser feliz, que no sufra tanto como nosotras… Discúlpame por no ponerle tu nombre, pero ya debes saber el por qué lo hice, y te lo quiero aclarar también, no es que tu le dieras mala suerte, es que.. no quiero que corra el mismo destino, me juré a misma que escribiría una nueva historia con mi vida, y esta pequeña y mi niño son el inicio, no quiero evocar al pasado ni quiero que recaiga sobre ella… perdona por favor" – dijo abrazando fuertemente a la pequeña contra su pecho mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

Un viento suave paso por detrás de Sierra y ella podría jurar que en ese viento pudo sentir una mano acariciar su largo cabello suelto, volteó de inmediato pero estaba sola, solo el viento había pasado por ahí.

"¿Quiere decir que me perdonas?" – preguntó con una sonrisa entre lagrimas.

"_No hay nada que perdonar, por favor se feliz, te amo_"

Se escuchó una voz tan sutil como un murmullo de viento, pero tan clara como el sonido del agua que corre. Sierra reconoció de inmediato la voz, miró a todos lados pero no encontró nada, entonces miró a su pequeña, la bebe le sonreía a alguien, algo que Sierra no podía ver, pero que era un hecho que su bebe sí. La niña estaba muy feliz, Sierra vio la mirada de su bebe tan brillante y alegre, llamativa, miró en los ojos de su hija que veía a ese punto fijo, y en ellos vio claramente lo que cualquiera podría confundir con el reflejo de Sierra, pero Sierra supo de inmediato que la mujer que se reflejaba en los ojos de su hija no era ella misma, era un mujer de vestido blanco y cabello rubio recogido en una alta coleta que sonreía radiante, llena de felicidad. Sierra dirigió su mirada a aquel punto de inmediato, pero no había nadie, de nuevo vio en los ojos de su hija, pero el reflejo se había ido.

Sierra comenzó con una sonrisa, y termino con una risa de gozo, por su expresión podía decir que Presea descansaba en Paz, ya no tenía que preocuparse por su hermana, y la frase que escuchara de Presea había sido el _Adiós_, Sierra entendió que Presea no quería que siguiera atada a su recuerdo, que Presea le quiso decir con todo eso "es tiempo de partir, vive tu vida, yo estaré bien".

Sierra miró por última vez la cruz de su hermana

"Adiós hermana querida, te lo prometo, seré feliz, y te llevare siempre dentro de mi corazón"

Esa fue la última vez que Sierra visito la tumba de Presea….

_Cefiro época actual…_

"_¡Sierra, Presea, a comer!" – _grito una anciana de Cabello blanco y ojos rosas.

"Ya vamos abuela" –dijeron al unisonó un par de gemelas de alrededor de 19 años.

Bien estoy poniendo qué onda con algunos personajes para saber que fue de sus vidas ya que las chicas de CLAMP nos dejaron picadas, es una idea de lo que paso en mi historia con Sierra. Además es importante porque estos personajes van a parecen más adelante.

Gracias Saku-chan por subir los caps y les repito que también puse el fic en fanfiction para los que gustan de esa página. Nos leemos pronto.


	16. Chapter 16

Después de ayudar a recoger la mesa, Anaïs conocida por sus dos anfitriones como Melisa, salió de la casa sin dar aviso, llegó a una roca solitaria en el jardín trasero, se sentó en el suelo recargándose en ella y cerro los ojos, su intención era descansar la comida, mientras pensaba en nada, necesitaba claridad y sabía bien por sus tiempos de nerd e interminables lecturas, que el cerebro creaba brechas entre los abarrotados pensamientos cuando no pensaba en nada, brechas que le permitían buscar soluciones y pensar mejor, no podía negarlo, muy en el fondo seguía siendo una nerd, así que siguiendo esa teoría cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a sólo disfrutar del viento cálido que ondeaba alegre por el lugar.

Dentro de la casa Colt y Enzo charlaban..

"Maestro… cree que le resulto desagradable a la joven Melisa?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Te interesaría mucho colt? – preguntó en tono pícaro para molestar a su pupilo.

"Maestro… - dijo pensativo sin hacer mucho caso a las insinuaciones de su mentor - no es eso, es que, hace unos momentos traté de hacer platica con ella, pero, se porto muy cortante"

"Tal vez es tímida, ¿qué te extraña?, ninguna joven del pueblo te haría platica larga si te acabara de conocer"

"Sí, pero la actitud de una chica del pueblo sería diferente, esta joven no muestra timidez alguna, su evasividad no es la de una chica recatada, no digo que no lo sea, pero es demasiado fuerte para dejarse amilanar por la timidez, parece que la presencia de hombres desconocidos no la intimidan"

"Bueno, ciertamente es una mujer de temple fuerte, además recuerda que no es de estas tierras, no conocemos sus costumbres, no es sabio juzgar tan a la ligera, en especial si pretendes comparar al rio con el mar sólo por que los dos son agua, ¿no te lo he dicho mi querido aprendiz?"

"Lo sé maestro y no es que le juzgue es sólo que… bueno no me gusta sentir que le desagrado tanto a alguien"

"No creo que le desagrades, creo… creo que tiene sus propios problemas - menciono pensativo- además, ella parece ser así, de modo que debemos respetar sus costumbres"

"¡Pero un poco de cortesía de su parte no haría daño!"

"Jajaja, mi buen colt, paciencia, además, ayudó a hacer el desayuno y a recoger la mesa, y no olvides que su condición para quedarse fue la de pagar con su ayuda su estancia, eso me parece una muestra de cortesía"

"Ah… como siempre usted gana maestro…" - dijo un derrotado colt, su maestro siempre tenia la razón y sabios consejos, ¿cómo discutirle?"

Después de un rato de no pensar en nada, Any, como le llamaban sus amigas, resolvió a entrar en la casa de nuevo. Colt y Enzo no se encontraban a la vista, llamó al maestro pero no respondió, seguro que habían salido, la casa estaba muy silenciosa. Miró alrededor y notó en la mesa algo que parecía ser una nota, la tomó y … oh sorpresa… no entendía nada, el alfabeto era extraño así que no sólo no sabía que decía sino que no tenía idea de si era para ella o no. Tal vez ahí decía a dónde habían ido pero… se quedaría con la duda al menos hasta que ellos volvieran.

Miró de nuevo la casa, pero todo estaba recogido, ni una sola mota de polvo en el suelo, no había nada en lo que pudiera acomedirse, además no podía andar por toda la casa de cuarto en cuarto para recoger o mover cosas de su sitio, tendría que esperar a los dueños.

Se sentó en una silla del comedor, ahí estuvo cavilando por el lapso de una hora sin siquiera sentir el tiempo, recordando el pasado, toda su historia en ese lugar, desde su llegada la primera vez, hasta el día en que de verdad salvaron a ese mundo el cual estaba en ruinas esperando su final… ahora de vuelta ahí todo parecía tan diferente, tan tranquilo…

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, pero justo antes de tocarla pensó en como entraría de nuevo y si sería buena idea salir, además que tal vez sería una grosería… "!ah que rayos¡, ya tocaré cuando regrese, y si no han vuelto bien puedo entrar por detrás"

Finalmente alcanzó la perilla y salió del lugar.

Quería ver ... no sabía realmente qué la impulsaba a hacerlo, al fin sólo siguió un impulso inconsciente, una vez afuera, miró el pueblo.

Era apacible, todos parecían felices, ni una pisca de estrés en sus rostros, tan diferente a su mundo donde todos vivían muy a la carrera, aquí el tiempo transcurría lento.

Indecisa puso un pie tras otro y se fue moviendo cada vez con más seguridad por el lugar.

Vio un lugar donde vendían flores y se acercó a ver, ricos olores se desprendían del estantero y las flores de colores y sencillas formas llamaban su atención, después se acerco a un puesto de verduras, muchas mujeres esperaban pacientes para comprar lo necesario para la comida. Miró las legumbres, raras, reconocía sólo las verduras que ella misma pelara para el desayuno esa mañana.

"Disculpe - se aventuró a preguntar- ¿cómo se llaman estas verduras?"

Inmediatamente le voltearon a ver las mujeres del lugar sin mucho interés al principio pero al verla su curiosidad fue de poca a más que obvia, esa chica obviamente no era del pueblo.

"¿Cua- la tendera también se sorprendió al levantar la vista - cuales señorita?

"Estas" – estiro la mano para alcanzan las "Pelotas de tenis" violetas que probara en el desayuno

"Son lóndigas señorita"

"Lóndigas… gracias"- se retiró del lugar con las miradas de las mujeres sobre ella.

Miraba a los niños jugar, las mujeres haciendo ya las compras pertinentes para la comida, los hombres acarreando lo que bien podrían ser pacas de trigo y costales, más adelante un lugar donde era obvio que vendían leche, pues las mujeres y niños hacían fila con sus grandes jarras que eran llenadas de un liquido blanco por dos mujeres una joven y otra madura, de seguro madre e hija, ambas con sonrisa amable.

Así mirando y curioseando fue recorriendo todo el pueblo hasta llegar a donde terminaba toda construcción humana, y se encontró a la izquierda con una amplia pradera, ahí un hombre adulto y 3 jóvenes mozos cuidaban de un pastante ganado, unos animales totalmente blancos con dos cuernos pequeños relucientes azul muy claro en sus cabezas, eran muy parecidos a nuestros ovinos, mas en particular a las vacas, parecían terneros, pero ya que los había mucho mas pequeños, asumió que los "terneros" eran en realidad los adultos, -_son una especie de vaca enana_- pensó.

Subió por una vereda de una formación rocosa de mediano tamaño para tener una mejor vista, una vez ahí, se sentó y recargó su mentón en sus rodillas y dio un largo y cansado suspiro. Miro los alrededores y diviso no muy lejos un hermoso lago, sintió curiosidad de verlo de cerca y sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó del la formación rocosa y se encamino hacia el lago.

Al llegar, se sentó en la orilla y una ráfaga de viento la acarició con suavidad casi tangible, podría jurar que fue una caricia directa. El viento… y pensar que fue su elemento una vez…

"Iré a palacio, debe existir aun, lo que no sé es.. si él seguirá vivo, sería el único que me podría ayudar, pero… sesenta años…sesenta han pasado ya, Gurú Clef según Caldina tenía 750, me pregunto si ya estaría alcanzando su limite de vida… Ojala y siga ahí, porque si aun esta vivo bien pudo haberse jubilado, ¿los magos se jubilan?, y si… ¡¿y si se fue de céfiro?! Calma Anaïs calma, primero llego al castillo y si no lo encuentro entonces comenzare a preocuparme, no tiene caso hacerlo ahora"

Volvió después de casi dos horas cuarenta y cinco minutos de haber salido, toco pero nadie le abrió, así que fue por su plan B, entrar por el patio trasero.

"Sólo espero que la puerta del patio no tenga llave…¡pero que rayos!, si yo misma la empareje antes de salir"

Eso la tranquilizó.

La puerta abrió de inmediato, se sentó de nuevo en una silla de la mesa, usaba unas mallas negras, botas a la rodilla y una blusa-suéter-vestido de manga larga color gris tormenta, le llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla y era de tejido expandex por lo cual se pegaba a su bien torneada figura, la cual había embarnecido grácilmente con los años, estaba vestida muy al estilo del frio Londres. Acostumbrada a esa moda que sería muy común en nuestro mundo, no pensó que tal vez llamaría la atención demasiado aquí en Cefiro, y lo hizo aunque ella no se dio cuenta, pues todos en el pueblo la miraban al pasar. Pero ahora meditaba sobre su atuendo y pensó en usar algo menos "Fashion" y en usar sus ropas más sencillas para mañana, no quería ser el lunar de la caravana.

Así que sin más que hacer, fue a su cuarto asignado y revisó en su equipaje.

"_Mmm que será?..."-_ pensó, toda su ropa luciría mas que llamativa en céfiro, jeans, blusas entalladas, mallas, incluso sus zapatos, en su mayoría de tacón, 3 pares de botas entre altas y botines, solo un par de tenis, - _"Caramba, no creo que ninguno de estos me sirva para una larga caminata"_ – Siguió buscando, y encontró unos suaves y bonitos zapatos de piso color blanco de charol con un listón e forma de moño al frente, esos eran bastante cómodos y bonitos, bastante acolchados, pasarían desapercibidos. En cuanto a la ropa… se resignó a buscar en la maleta donde sabía que llevaba regalos para su madre y una prima que se casaría sólo dos días después de la llegada de Anaïs a Tokyo, ella ya había sido invitada a la boda pues su viaje coincidía con la fecha de la boda.

Exploró en toda su otra maleta y con gran pesar vio que lo único que se podría poner eran unos bonitos Maxidress que había comprado para su prima, aun traían la etiqueta.

"Dios santo, pero entonces… ¿Qué le voy a regalar cuando vuelva a casa? No le puedo regalar los vestidos ya usados – sabía de sobra que cuando regresara a su mundo, si es que podía hacerlo, regresaría justo en el instante que se había ido, con sólo algunos segundos de diferencia tal vez, y no le parecía correcto usarlos porque era un regalo para su prima pero no tenía opción, cuando regresara tendría que comprarle un vestido para reponer el que iba a usar, pero sería un vestido de Tokyo y a su prima le hacía ilusión tener ropa de importación… se prometió a si misma que sólo usaría uno de los 5 vestidos nuevos que llevaba.

De pronto, escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Entrecerró sus maletas y fue a ver.

"Hola Jovencita, ya hemos vuelto, disculpa que no te avisé, pero cuando salí al patio te vi con los ojos cerrados y muy apacible y no te quise despertar, pero deje una nota explicándote que salía hacer mis visitas del día"

"No se preocupe señor, no estaba dormida sólo... meditaba un poco, y sí vi una nota pero lo siento mucho, yo no entiendo su alfabeto."

"¿Eh?! Pero que tonto no pensé en eso, perdona por favor, es que en verdad te creí dormida parecías tan serena"

_¿Me dejo sola dormida en el patio trasero con tanta confianza? Vaya que Céfiro debe ser un lugar muy seguro para que dejen a una chica durmiendo sola en el patio trasero de su casa_ – pensó admirada Anaïs, ni siquiera en el super en Japón que es muy seguro, los padres se atrevían a hacer eso. Ya no se diga en el resto del mundo místico, Céfiro tenía sus ambigüedades.

"No se preocupe, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?"

"No muchas gracias, pero te tengo noticias, buenas, hable con un amigo mío, ya está arreglado lo de tu viaje en la caravana, iras con el cortejo de doncellas para que te sientas más cómoda."

"¿El cortejo de doncellas?"

"Sí, son jovencitas elegidas o que participan voluntariamente en las danzas rituales de "El Nuevo Amanecer", es un ritual que conmemora cada año nuevo la felicidad y dicha que vino a Céfiro con esa primera mañana y que se ha vivido desde ese entonces, por eso se le llama Nuevo Amanecer."

"¿Y en qué consiste el ritual?"

"Ah pues las doncellas de diferentes pueblos ¡oh! casi lo olvido, mira – dijo ofreciendo un vaso de algún tipo de barro a Anaïs con una bebida azul claro opaca - te traje esta bebida, es muy tradicional del pueblo y refrescante, pruébala por favor ."

Anais la vio con disimulada desconfianza, no de Enzo, sino desconfianza a que no le fuera a gustar, no quería verse descortés – "¿Que contiene disculpe?"

"Es leche con jugo de omorina y agua fresca de manantial."

"Ah – _no le entendí nada_ pensó y una gota de sudor le recorrió la espalda – gracias ^^ - sonrió nerviosa mientras daba el primer sorbo por compromiso pero para su sorpresa estaba bastante rica – deliciosa!"esta vez su sonrisa fue sincera.

Enzo nunca la había visto sonreír desde que había llegado y le pareció simplemente adorable, ¿cómo podía desconfiar Colt de alguien con una sonrisa tan encantadora?

Colt que miraba de lejos la escena no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el pensamiento que lo asaltó al verla sonreír "Que chica tan linda" había pensado, y pese a que siempre había desconfiado de ella, verle el lado bonito por primera vez, lo sorprendió de simismo.

"Me alegro mucho que te guste, si deseas otra dime y te llevare al lugar donde la venden"

"Oh no señor muchas gracias, con esta está bien."

"Bueno. Pues bien te comentaba que en el ritual del Nuevo Amanecer, las doncellas se adornan con flores y vestidos blancos, portan canastos con pétalos de flores blancas que arrojaran a la base de los 3 pilares que se encuentran en la imponente entrada del castillo de las 7 torres mientras danzan a ritmo de sutiles melodías, esos pilares representan a cada uno de los dioses de Cefiro, estos pilares de cristal fueron traídos directamente de los templos sagrados de cada genio. Una vez terminada la primera danza, que ha dejado las bases cubiertas totalmente de pétalos, se inicia una nueva danza con la cual ellas con el vuelo de su vestido hacen que los pétalos se eleven por el aire haciéndolos danzar también al compás."

"¿Pueden los mortales entrar a los templos?"

"No cualquiera jovencita, sólo los altos Hechiceros, 3 de los mas poderosos hechiceros de Céfiro en compañía del gran Mago supremo Gurú Clef fueron a conseguirlos."

"Pensé que sólo las guerreras mágicas podían entrar."

"Ciertamente, aunque cualquier mortal que pueda lograr llegar puede visitarlos, pero sus puertas no se abrirían, además, nadie se atrevería, es un lugar sagrado, no es para pasear, sólo el Gran Gurú puede intentar entrar, pero primero deberá pedir permiso a los dioses que ahí habitan, y aun cuando le es concedida la entrada con la venia de los genios, las puertas principales dentro del templo que guardan al espíritu majestuoso nunca se abren, ni el genio revela ante el gran Gurú o nadie más su magna presencia, sólo se abren las puertas y se revela el genio ante su Diosa Guerrera, sólo ellas tienen el privilegio de tocarlos, hablarles y ser una con su genio."

"¿Diosas guerreras?"

"Claro, los genios tienen a sus diosas guerreras"

"¿Y que es una diosa guerrera?"

"Son las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas"

Anaïs que en ese momento bebía un sorbo casi escupe como manguera de fuente de sodas sobre cualquier cosa a un metro a la redonda, pero pudo controlarse a tiempo de pasar tal vergüenza y bañar al pobre Enzo con la bebida que tan amablemente le comprara, comenzó a toser un poco y dejó el vaso en una repisa.

"¿Jovencita está usted bien?!" – Enzo notó que oscilaba siempre entre hablarle de Tú y de Usted, pero es que el rostro bello de Anaïs lo hacía pensar en ella como una dulce jovencita, pero su carácter fuerte le hacía sentir la necesidad de mantener respeto y distancia con ella. Decidió que tenía que acostumbrarse hablarle de una forma o de otra, no de las dos pues podría tomarlo a falta de cortesía.

"Sí, sólo cof cof estaba coff- solo- coff coff- ahhhh, perdón yo sólo, coff, me pase mal el agua es todo."

"Hay que tener más cuidado^^"

"Si… me decía que, ¿Las Guerreras son las diosas? ¿Son las diosas de las que me había hablado durante el desayuno?"

"Por supuesto, ¿qué otras?"

_Oh-mi-Dios… ¡¿cómo degeneró la leyenda en esto?!-_ pensaba una sorprendida, contrariada y aun incrédula Anaïs.

Lejos de todo el alboroto que vivía Anaïs, en una ciudad de Autosam una pareja paseaba por sus calles.

"¿Ya tienes todo lo que necesitabas?"

"Sí amor vamos a casa"

Al llegar a casa Pacifica se apresuró a poner todo en su lugar, mientras Latis se sentó en el sofá de su sala, pronto se le unió Pacifica quien pensaba en proponerle algo a su marido

"¿Latis?"

"Dime"

"Ya está por llegar el aniversario de nuevo Cefiro ¿no? Es por estas fecha si no me equivoco ¿cierto?"

"Así es"

"Pensaba… me gustaría asistir, he escuchado que se pone muy bonito, nunca he presenciado uno, y ya que tenemos tiempo libre y los medios para viajar me gustaría que me llevaras"

Latis quedo pensativo, hacía muchos años que no estaba en Céfiro, había salido huyendo de los recuerdos, pero ahora, gracias a Pacifica todos sus fantasmas estaban en paz, había conseguido la tranquilidad y el pasado había quedado atrás hacia muchos, muchos años, así que pensó que no tendría nada de malo cumplir el deseo de Pacifica, sería después de todo lindo volver a casa.

"Está bien" - dijo simple y serenamente.

"!¿En serio?¡ ¡wow muchas gracias amor ^^!" – pacifica le saltó al cuello a su marido y le dio un fuerte abraso llena de alegría, lo que inevitablemente ilumino una amplia sonrisa en Latís, ella tenía ese don.

"¡Hay mucho que arreglar! - se puso de pie – ¿Cuando partimos?"

"Pasado mañana"

"¿Tan pronto?"

"La celebración está cerca y no habrá ni una sólo vacante en toda la ciudad, apenas tenemos tiempo de llegar, tendré que contactar con Paris, el seguro nos dará alojamiento en el castillo. Será bueno verlos de nuevo" – sonrió con feliz nostalgia por sus amigos.

"Está bien, voy a ir preparando todo" – salió corriendo y se perdió por el pasillo, pero pronto volvió a asomar la cabeza - ¿Y tú qué esperas? ¡Anda! Ayúdame jajaja" – y de un tirón levantó a su marido del sofá y se lo llevó para comenzar a arreglarlo todo.


	17. Chapter 17

Marina despertaba ya de un largo sueño que había durado hasta el medio día de aquella mañana, era recibida por un resplandor de luz etérea que brillaba con el glamour que despiden las hadas irlandesas a su paso por los bosques en sus peregrinaciones.

De momento no supo donde se encontraba, todo parecía tan mágicamente irreal, cada cosa a su alrededor desprendía un delicado y sutil brillo que parecía tener vida propia.

Creyó seguir soñando, pero pronto los recuerdos bañaron su mente trayéndola a una dolorosa consciencia de en donde se encontraba, sin embargo, la belleza y el ambiente de paz que irradiaba la habitación donde se encontraba calmaba un poco su alma.

Se levantó de la cama a mirar por la ventana, un hermoso y enorme ovalo de cristal tornasol, tan grande como para que un humano pudiera pasar sin problemas, sin bardas ni rejas alrededor.

"tan diferente a mi mundo…" – pensó con un dejo de tristeza.

Ella había vivido fuera de Japón y en muchos de los países que había visitado, las ventanas tenían rejas protectoras y enormes bardas rodeaban las casas, la propia casa de sus padres, aunque no tenía rejas en las ventanas, si poseía altas bardas que le impedían ver hacia afuera desde el primer piso, había que subir a un balcón o la azotea para poder divisar lo que fuera de esas bardas había.

Sintió una fuerte punzada de nostalgia por su casa, la casa de sus padres, nostalgia producida por el miedo de no poder regresar nunca, por el temor de no ver su mundo y su familia de nuevo, "_la tercera es la vencida…"_ pensó con temor.

El miedo no pudo hacerle más su presa por el momento ya que en ese instante alguien tocó a su puerta.

"Adelante"

Un muy bien parecido Dannan asomó la cabeza por la hermosa puerta de madera blanca.

"Buenas tardes mi bella dama, ¿Durmió usted bien?"

"Sí, muchas gracias…has dicho tardes? ¿Pues qué hora es?"

"El sol está alto en el cielo ya, el medio día brilla sobre nosotros"

"Medio día.. –ciertamente aunque no conocía los usos horarios de Céfiro, el medio día era medio día ahí, en China y en cualquier planeta, y quedarse dormido en casa ajena hasta el medio día era una falta de educación, así que Marina no pudo evitar sentirse apenada – ay Dannan que pena… en verdad, no suelo hacer esto en casa ajena y menos cuando me hacen un favor, pero es que… no sé… supongo que estaba tan cansada que…" – Marina se quedo pensativa un momento, parecía no checarle el hecho de haber dormido tanto, estaba cansada sí, pero en una situación así permanecía en un estado de alerta, no se quedaba profundamente dormida.

"No es de apenarse mi querida doncella, yo mismo podría declararme culpable por tal efecto. Verá, el elixir que le he ofrecido ayer, era un bálsamo sanador y vivificante, era después de todo normal que cayese en un profundo sueño, ese es su efecto natural, pero apuesto que esta mañana se siente mejor"

Para su sorpresa las palabras de Dannan eran verdad, y recién caía en cuenta, en verdad se sentía mucho mejor, con más vitalidad y fuerzas.

"Wow… es verdad… bien, muchas gracias, no tenía idea que había algo así´"

"¿Es acaso que de donde usted procede no existe tal cosa?"

"Bien tenemos cosas parecidas, sí, pero, ¡no se comparan a esto!"

"Me alegra entonces que haya sido útil para usted" – dijo con una sonrisa de beneplácito y amabilidad el apuesto Alfakar.

"Sí… em, Dannan, podrías no hablarme de forma tan… formal, por favor?"

"¿La he ofendido mi lady?" – había preocupación en su rostro y voz.

"¡No, no, no, no! Para nada, al contrario nadie me había tratado nunca así, ¡no es que mi mundo esté lleno de patanes! – sí lo estaba pero no podía poner a nuestro planeta en mal, era después de todo su casa – me refiero, eh… veras no solemos hablarnos con tanta formalidad entre amigos, y disculpa el atrevimiento pero yo, te considero un amigo, aunque sé que es pronto para hacer tal afirmación, pero confió en ti en lo absoluto"

El rostro de Dannan se iluminó de alegría, en su cultura que alguien te considerara un amigo era considerado un honor, ellos valoraban altamente sentimientos como la amistad y el amor.

"Me hace muy feliz la deferencia que tiene hacia mi persona"

"_Caray que es educado el muchacho, siento que estoy hablando con un muy culto príncipe de las cortes antiguas_ – pensaba Marina – _¡Y esa sonrisa! ¡Demasiado guapo para ser verdad!_ – Marina no podía apartar su mirada de Dannan, pero pronto la apartó a golpe de razonamiento, no era de buena educación mirar a la gente con ese interés por mucho rato, y seguro su cara delataría sus pensamientos en cualquier momento. Miró hacia otro lado y prosiguió.

"Emm, bien, muchas gracias por el hospedaje – dijo sinceramente – Dannan – le miró de nuevo - no quiero sonar descortés, o que pienses que soy de esa gente que sólo toma lo que necesita y se va, pero en verdad, necesito ir a palacio, me refiero, el palacio de los reyes de Céfiro"

"Si ese es su deseo, yo mismo le guiare a través del bosque"

"Muchas gracias"

"Pero antes deberá comer algo, el viaje será largo"

"De acuerdo, y Dannan…"

"¿sí?"

"¿Qué te dije sobre hablarme con menos formalidad?"

"Oh bien…" – parecía apenado.

"Anda, háblame como yo te hablo a ti, menos formal y con más confianza, tal y como yo lo hago – vio duda en la mirada de Dannan – vamos, está bien" – y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

"De acuerdo" - sonrió Dannan sintiéndose confiado por la bella sonrisa de la chica.

Lucy había despertado hacía ya varias horas, un poco antes que el sol dieras sus primeros rayos, el ama de casa donde ella había pasado la noche, ya echaba leña al fuego para preparar el desayuno, Lucy había insistido en ayudar, pero siendo costumbre en Cefiro ser buenos anfitriones, no se lo había permitido.

Después del desayuno, Caled llamó a la puerta de la señora Áster.

"Buenos días señora Aster que el cielo le sonría"

"Buen día Caled, que te sonría también ¿has venido por tu amiga?"

"Así es^^"

"Anda que ahora la llamo, sabes es una jovencita muy servicial, quería ayudarme con todo, pero obviamente no se lo permití, es muy bonita, será una buena esposa el día que algún afortunado se la encuentre" – dijo pícaramente cerrándole un ojo Caled, al parecer le insinuaba que fuera listo ya que tenía una joya muy de cerca.

"Por favor mi señora que sólo es una amiga de Feimo^^"

"A vaya, Feimo ¿el hijo del mercader?"

"El mismo ^^"

"Mmn supongo que entonces el afortunado es él"

"Jajaja tampoco, es sólo una conocida"

"¿De amiga a sólo una conocida? Pónganse de acuerdo o me harán sospechar jajaja" – bromeo la señora Aster.

"Una conocida, nada más ^^"

"Bien como sea, me imagino que la hermana del chico trato de convencerla de que se casara con el"

"Vaya, Heren tiene fama"

"Es bien sabido que siempre anda a la caza de una esposa para el joven Feimo" – dijo la mujer.

"Pues esta chica forastera se salvó, por lo que me dijo Feimo, su hermana Heren no tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla"

"Pues buena suerte para la chica ^^, bien ahora la llamo, espera por favor"

"Gracias aquí la espero"

La señora entró en la casa dejando la puerta abierta donde esperaba Caled.

"Lucy – llamó no olvidando el nombre de la chica, ya que el nombre de las diosas era imposible de olvidar para un habitante de Cefiro – Caled ha venido por ti linda"

Lucy llegó pronto y agradeció a la señora su hospedaje y amabilidad, y después de las gracias y las despedidas de cortesía, se dirigieron a la puerta donde la señora Aster entrego a Lucy al cuidado de Caled.

"Bien por lo que me dijo Feimo, te diriges a la ciudad blanca, y tienes prisa por llegar. Dos pueblos más adelante se encuentra un camino real, es la ruta más directa por este lado de Céfiro para llegar a la ciudad blanca, pasarás otras aldeas y ciudades, pero por ese camino es más directo. Yo puedo cruzarte hasta los dos pueblos siguientes son pequeños y quedan cerca, más no podre acompañarte el resto del recorrido" – dijo algo apenado.

"No, ya has hecho bastante y no quisiera molestar más, sólo dame señas y me las arreglare para llegar a la vía que me dices"

"De ningún modo, Feimo te confió a mí y no te abandonaré hasta que no consiga dejarte segura en ese lugar, una caravana se une a ese camino kilómetros adelante, tal vez te cruses con ella y podrás unírteles, viajaras mejor en grupo"

"Eres muy amable pero –

"Ni una palabra más, yo te llevo, y punto"

"Bien… gracias"

Caled montó en su rodante y ayudo a subir a Lucy, estaban listos para partir cuando una agitada señora Aster se acercaba corriendo arrastrando una caja grande.

"¡Caled! – les alcanzó – tu amiga olvido esto en casa"

Era la maleta de Lucy

"!Ah¡!Muchas gracias!" – dijo una sorprendida y aliviada Lucy.

De inmediato Caled subió la maleta a su rodante y después del agradecimiento y una nueva despedida, ambos partieron. Y así al medio día ya habían cruzado por el primer pueblo que estaba en su recorrido y recién llegaban al otro.

"Bien, llegamos señorita, este es el pueblo de Yaris"

Delante de ellos otro pueblito blanco y agradable florecía de vida en sus calles.

"Nos detendremos a comer aquí"

"Pero no tengo dinero" – una gota de sudor le corría por la nuca.

"Pero yo voy a pagar por todo, no se preocupe"

"No… bueno, gracias" – aunque apenada sabía que no tenía otra opción.

Entraron al ya para todos famoso Koka, que sería un equivalente a una fonda o restaurant sencillo de mundo místico, y había mínimo uno en casi cada pueblo.

Y ya que Lucy no conocía de la comida de Céfiro, se dejó aconsejar por Caled. Él era un chico muy maduro y muy amable e incluso guapo, alto y atraía las miradas discretas de las chicas del lugar. Sin embargo Lucy no se quedaba atrás, aunque seguía vistiendo su pants blanco, su belleza no pasaba desapercibida. Aunque ella en lo único en que pensaba era en poder tomar un buen baño.

Después de comer, continuaron el camino, no sin que antes Caled comprara unos víveres para Lucy, los cuales metió en un morral nuevo que compró para tal fin, y agua que venía en una especie de cantimplora hecha de cuero.

Su majestad el Príncipe Paris había llegado ya a Aure, había sido originalmente un pueblo pero había crecido mucho estos últimos años, tanto que estaba justo por ser declarado ciudad, y ese era uno de lo deberes de Paris ahí, la proclamación del una vez pequeño pueblo, como la nueva Ciudad de Aure.

Recién terminaba la ceremonia de declaración.

"Su majestad, vamos ya es hora de comer, todo está listo"

"Gracias Aine, me muero de hambre"

Un mini banquete real lo esperaba en su tienda, y Aine estaba invitada, era una de las pocas privilegiadas que compartía la mesa con el príncipe en sus viajes de estado.

"Vaya todo se ve delicioso, excelente como siempre Aine"

"Muchas gracias majestad"

"¡Bueno a comer ^^!" – saltando prácticamente a la mesa.

Aine sólo sonrió, no importa cuanta realeza tuviera Paris encima, ni cuanto pasaran los años, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban y mucha de su jovialidad se conservaba intacta, aunque claro ahora sólo la mostraba delante de su gente de confianza, ante los demás, era un estoico soberano que seguía el protocolo y las buenas maneras.

Aine también se sentó a su izquierda.

"Su majestad, ¿ya ha pensado que le dará de obsequio a la princesa para este aniversario de nuevo Céfiro?"

"Sip, de hecho _chom chom _-masticaba- ya lo tengo^^"- y por fin pasó bocado.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué es?"

"¿Recuerdas el hermoso vestido bordado de Samarba?"

"¿La obra de arte que enloquecería a cualquier chica? ¡Claro que lo recuerdo!, si yo tuviera edad para portarlo^^, y dinero para comprarlo ya no seguiría viuda jajaja"

"Jajajajaja Aine, un segundo más temprano y me hubieras hecho atragantar, sí, ese mismo, ¿adivina quien lo compró?"

"¡OH! ¡A la princesa le va a encantar!"

"Espero que se ponga tan feliz como tú"

"¿Partimos al caer la tarde verdad mi señor?"

"Así es, y llegaremos casi derrapando a casa para las celebraciones"

"No se preocupe mucho mi señor, el Gran Gurú se ha encargado de todo"

"Ah, no sé qué haría yo sin ese hombre, gracias al cielo no ha pensado en retirarse, es bueno que ame su trabajo^^"

Mientras tanto lejos de Aure, en palacio…

La princesa observaba el regalo que le hiciera hace poco el gran Gurú, una figura finamente tallada con los más exquisitos materiales, con las figuras de las diosas guerreras y sus genios.

Recorría con la mirada las figuras, cada una, recorriendo con un dedo los detalles, cada genio, las olas, el cabello de las diosas, la de fuego, la de agua, entonces miró a la figura rubia, acaricio su cabello con ternura.

"¿Como habrás sido en la vida real?" –preguntó a la pequeña figurita, sabiendo que las caras originales nunca eran reproducidas.

_Toc toc – _sonó a la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Su majestad…" – dijo Inowe reverenciando y esperando ordenes de su señora que la había mandado llamar.

"Melian, sólo Melian, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?"

Inowe se acercó confidente y dijo en voz baja…

"Las suficientes para que se le graben al gran Gurú – ambas rieron, e Inowe continuo en voz baja – es que Gurú Clef estaba por el pasillo cuando yo llegue, seguro que hubiera alcanzado a oírme y después me hubiera dado un sermón cultural sobre el protocolo"

"Ah vaya, ya me habías preocupado ^^"

"Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme?"

"Esto - dijo mostrándole la figura a Inowe – me lo regaló el gran gurú, ¿no es una obra de arte?"

"¡Vaya! Es hermoso, y se ve muy fino, de qué está hecho ¿Kalina?"

"Exacto"

"Debió ser muy costoso, y mira los finos acabados, esta materia sólo la trabajan verdaderos maestros artesanos, vaya que es toda una obra de arte, se ve que el gran gurú te aprecia"

"Sí, puede parecer un hombre muy serio y estricto, pero te aseguro que tiene un gran corazón"

"Que bonitas las figuras de las Diosas – miró las figuran por un rato en silencio – Melian… nunca te has preguntado, ¿cómo serían ellas en verdad?, yo sí he tenido la curiosidad, me hubiera encantado conocerlas, se dice que eran muy bonitas"

"De seguro lo fueron, no hay duda – miró discretamente a la figura rubia – de seguro… muy bellas y muy especiales"

"Bueno no se sabe, a veces la gente exagera, que fueron valerosas y grandiosas no lo dudo, pero eso de la belleza… recuerdas a la hija del comerciante de telas? Iniciaron prácticamente toda una leyenda sobre su belleza y cuando la conocí un cabrío era más bello que ella jajajaja"

"Jajajajaja, ¡Inowe! Jajajaja deja que te escuche Gurú Clef, jajajaja, es que no hay punto de comparación, jajajaja, ella si era todo un caso"

"Vamos no estoy insultando a las diosas ni las estoy comparando, sólo… ejemplificaba como la gente puede magnificar las cosas jajaja"

"Sí, pero si Gurú Clef dice que eran bonitas, de seguro que lo eran"

"Aaah, la de historias que te habrá contado sobre ellas, cuéntame más"

"Inowe ya te he contado todo lo que sé, y sabes que no es mucho^^"

"Pero el Gran Gurú siempre estaba contigo en un principio y tu adorabas sus platicas"

"Pero no todo era sobre ellas ¿sabes?"

"Bueno pero tal vez hay alguna historia por ahí que se te olvido contarme"

"Noo jaja, no, la vedad es que ni el mismo jefe gurú llegó a conocerlas bien"

"Vaya, si él no sabe mucho qué me espero yo" – puso cara de puchero, después de todo para la gente de Céfiro, las guerreras mágicas eran heroínas de la vida real.

"Dime Meli ¿qué les dirías o preguntarías si las tuvieras en frente?"

"Sabes que eso es imposible Inowe, las Diosas no se me van a presentar así como así"

"Vamos sólo imagina, imaginar no cuesta nada, dime, ¿Qué harías?"

"Pues bien… – meditó un momento – Vaya, en verdad que sería un gran honor, creo que no sabría qué decir ni cómo actuar, estaría muy nerviosa, ¿Tu que harías?"

"Creo que… ¡exactamente lo mismo!, pero soy una plebeya, esperaba más temple y compostura de su majestad jajajaja"

"Pero eres mi dama de honor, eso te obliga a guardar compostura y serenidad también"

"No tanto como a ti jajaja"

"Bien, eso no pasara así que no tendré que preocuparme por eso jamás^^"

"Por cierto, ¿crees que el príncipe llegue a tiempo para el festival?"

"Seguro que lo hará, tiene qué, además, no se lo perdería por nada"

"Pues bien mi señora, ya basta de contemplación, hay cosas que arreglar y te necesitan para afinar detalles"

"Adelántate y diles que ahora voy"

"Muy bien"

Inowe salió mientras su señora y amiga se quedo atando los cordones de sus finas zapatillas. Cuando terminó al levantar la vista vio la figura de nuevo, y sus ojos se clavaron en la figura rubia

"¿Qué haría si de verdad volvieran… si… si te tuviera.. en frente?" – Un frio le recorrió el cuerpo, si bien nunca la odió sino que su admiración y respeto por la guerrera del viento era igual que la que sentía por las otras dos, no podía evitar temerle, tenía tanto miedo en su interior, el mismo Paris le había hablado de Anaïs, con toda confianza, sabiendo que era algo del pasado, pero Melian era mujer y no era tonta, sabía que el amor de parís por Anaïs había sido muy grande, y tanto en el amor como en rango Anaïs la superaba por mucho, sabía que comparada con una Diosa Guerrera, su realeza era poca cosa.

"No pienses Melian, no temas, aunque sería un gran honor conocerlas, ellas no volverán" – pensó con tristeza y alivio al mismo tiempo y salió de su habitación a cumplir con sus deberes de princesa y señora del castillo.

Bien chicos, algunos se preguntarán por qué Marina hablaba en español con Dannan, es sólo para facilitar la lectura, aunque claro, ustedes saben que se supone que hablan en ingles entre ellos, el inglés volverá a aparecer más adelante pero no tiene caso complicarles la vida ahora.


	18. Chapter 18

Al fin Caled y Lucy habían llegado al camino real.

Este le había dado el morralito con panes y quesos y la cantimplora, se había visto renuente a dejarla ahí, sola, sin embargo pese a su educación las circunstancias no le permitían abandonar sus deberes por una desconocida, así que por más que le pesó, tuvo que dejarla ahí. Lucy le agradeció mucho y siguió la ruta que le indicó Caled, nada difícil de recordad "Sólo sigue el camino" dijo, bastante fácil, el caminito la guiaría.

Caminó en soledad por unos minutos, cuando le llego una brisa fresca de un costado, la inconfundible sensación de humedad, el viento venía cargado con un sutil espray de agua, se salió del camino un momento adentrándose un poco en la maleza, y pronto escuchó el caer del agua, guiada por el sonido, y finalmente a unos 15 metros del camino encontró una cascada tras de la maleza, se acercó de inmediato al frescor de las aguas, se lavó la cara.

Después de unos minutos de darle vueltas a la idea que le había saltado a la cabeza, se decidió a llevarla a cabo, se quito sus tenis y se metió en el lago con todo y ropa, el agua fresca le cayó como mana del cielo. Nadó un momento y se dirigió a la cascada, le dio curiosidad meterse detrás de esta, y al hacerlo se encontró con una pequeña cueva detrás de la cascada.

Su espíritu curioso y de aventura no había cambiado, así que sin temor, como la caracterizaba su esencia, se metió a ver que había dentro, apenas había espacio suficiente para que pasara, pero al estar dentro, se encontró con una grande y bella caverna, iluminada por unos rayos nítidos de luz que entraban desde la bóveda de la caverna la cual tenía varios pequeños orificios que al dar la luz del sol directa sobre la montaña iluminaban la caverna en su esplendor. El agua cristalina y azul y las pequeñas cascadas internas de la caverna creaba un paisaje de ensueño dentro. Había dentro formaciones rocosas y salientes también, había posos que bien podían funcionar como yacusis naturales, partes profundas y otras poco profundas debido al piso de rocas irregulares que ahí había. Lucy vio entonces la oportunidad para darse un buen baño.

Salió de la caverna y del lago escurriendo y buscó su maleta, se acercó a un costado de la montaña y busco lo necesario en su maleta, un cambio de ropa interior, después una falda larga amarillo claro y una blusa fresca de tirantes blanca con flores amarillas bordadas al frente, estas piezas las puso en el cierre frontal de su maleta, luego tomó una toalla larga y afelpada y un jabón y shampoo orgánico que venían de muestra en una revista y como eran presentación "muestra gratis" ósea pequeños, pensó que le serian muy prácticos para el viaje, nunca pensó lo prácticos que en verdad le resultarían, ni que el vieja sería a otro lugar no planeado.

Una vez tomado lo necesario cerró bien su maleta, y la recargó en la ladera de piedra de la montaña escondiéndola con el pasto alto. Tomó la toalla y sus jabones y se metió al agua cuidando de mantener la toalla siempre arriba. Cerca de la cascada, dejo la toalla en una roca donde no se mojaría, al menos no mucho y la tendría más a la mano, y así entró de nuevo bajo la cascada, una vez en la soledad y seguridad de la caverna, se desvistió por completo y se dispuso a darse un buen baño.

"_Que bueno que es orgánico, contaminar este medio ambiente no sería una buena acción de mi parte"_ – pensó mientras destapaba el pequeño jabón.

Después de lavar su largo cabello y su ebúrnea figura, permaneció mas rato en el agua, se había estado bañando en uno de los posos naturales de la caverna, pero el agua se veía tan tentadora, así que salió del pozo formado en una saliente que estaría a unos 50 cm sobre el nivel de las aguas y de un pequeño clavado se adentró en la piscina de la enorme caverna.

Y comenzó a nadar, sintiéndose libre y en conexión con la naturaleza, a pesar de estar desnuda, nadaba sin inhibiciones, reconectándose un momento consigo misma, sintiendo el agua acariciar su figura, sin casi estar consiente siquiera de su desnudez.

Se sumergía y bajaba a las profundidades de la piscina rocosa, libre, como un delfín, al subir de nuevo a la superficie, floto recostada sobre las aguas mirando hacia arriba, viendo los bellos rayos de luz que entraban por los pequeños orificios, viendo los pequeños fotones que viajaban por estos, ese momento de paz y libertad parecía valer mucho la pena, al menos algo bueno sacaba de este viaje inesperado. Después de darse la libertad de perder el tiempo un rato divirtiéndose en el agua, pensó que bastaba de juegos, era hora de volver a la realidad, nadó a donde había dejado el jaboncito y shampoo, los tomó y nadó hacia la estrecha salida.

Escudándose tras la cascada, se cercioro que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, y salió nadando siempre con el torso y el resto del cuerpo cuidadosamente bajo el agua, al fin alcanzó la toalla que solo tenía un poco de brisa de agua, y nadó hasta la parte más baja de la orilla, ahí se puso pronto de pie y se envolvió en su toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, se secó dando palmaditas a través de la toalla, se acercó a su escondida maleta y sacó del frente la ropa que había dejado lista, sin soltar su toalla comenzó a vestirse con un poco de dificultad. Una vez con la falda puesta, se sacó la toalla rápidamente y se puso su blusa.

Mientras tanto es Cizeta una pareja hacia planes.

"Pero Caldina sólo estaremos unos días y tu llevas ropa como para un mes amor, no crees que tal vez un cofre más pequeño sería más adecuado?"

"¡Claro que no! una chica debe de lucir siempre bien, apenas si llevo lo necesario"- rio la bailaría orgullosa de sí misma.

Ráfaga miró con sorpresa el cofre dorado de metal y madera de un metro de largo por 70 cm de alto con unos 50kilos de peso. Eso.. _¡¿era sólo lo necesario?! – _pensó horrorizado. Y adivinen quien lo cargaría hasta el carruaje y por todo el castillo a su llegada.

Ésta bien avenida pareja había contraído nupcias sólo poco después que nuevo Cefiro se hubiera establecido, Ráfaga sirvió como comandante durante 30 años más hasta que se retiró y se fue a vivir con su querida esposa al planeta natal de ésta.

Habían tenido en esos 30 años de residencia en Céfiro dos bellas hijas y un joven, sus hijos casados ya, el joven y la hija menor vivían en Cizeta, y la hija de en medio se había quedado a vivir en su natal Céfiro, les habían dado nietos y bisnietos, sus bisnietas gemelas se parecían mucho a la bisabuela, y eran las consentidas de Ráfaga.

Viajarían a visitar a su hija y a celebrar el aniversario de nuevo Cefiro como cada año. Y como amigos íntimos del príncipe, siempre se hospedaban en el catillo y su hija tenía palco de honor en la celebración.

"Muy bien U.U – se resignó Ráfaga – Bien iré a ver si Ascot está ya listo para partir"

"De acuerdo corazón, yo revisare que todas tus cosas estén lista"

Ráfaga regresó de inmediato.

"Amor yo no necesito mucho sabes… es decir con lo que guardé ya en mi cofre es suficiente, sabes lo básico …" – el sudor lo recorría, el pobre estaba temeroso de tener que cargar dos enormes cofres de viaje.

"Sólo quiero ver que tu traje de gala este completo, el ex comandante supremo no puede lucir menos en esta celebración^^"

"Muy bien gracias" – sonrió y dejó la habitación.

Salió de su bella casa estilo _las mil y una noches_ y se dirigió por el jardín a ver los cuartos de huéspedes donde Ascot se había quedado la noche anterior con su esposa, era una casa enorme y bella, pues con los ahorros de Caldina (parecía que había robado al banco mundial y lo había dejado en la quiebra) y los de Ráfaga como comándate supremo habían tenido lo que llamaríamos en mundo místico una muy, MUY jugosa jubilación. Pertenecían a la clase alta tanto de Céfiro como de Cizeta.

El joven invocador Ascot también había seguido adelante, sin embargo no le había sido fácil. Marina fue su primer amor y Ascot era un chico de corazón noble y entregado, así que su primera decepción amorosa le había dado muy duro. Y pensando en distraerlo Caldina planeó mandarlo a su planeta natal, Paris escuchó los planes de Caldina y le propuso convertir a Ascot en un embajador, aunque fuera temporal, lo que fuera para sacar al muchacho del planeta y lograr que se despabilara, Paris sabía por experiencia personal lo fuerte que pegaban las mujeres de mundo místico en el corazón de los hombres, y compadecía al pobre Ascot ya que Paris sabía que el joven invocador nunca tuvo una oportunidad real con la bella y esquiva Marina.

Así pues lo nombraron embajador temporal un año después de la _Gran Batalla _como se la llamaba en los libros de historia de Céfiro. Ascot pareció acoplarse muy bien pues su trabajo de sólo seis meses se extendió a 5 años, y en esos 5 años había conocido a una chica linda y jovial de Cizeta llamada Sundra, una joven bailarina de cabellos color terracota y unos bellos ojos azules, que era algo que caracterizaba a la gente de Cizeta, todos tenían ese color de ojos sin excepción, estaba en su genética. Primero iniciaron una amistad, pero pronto se dio algo más entre los dos, cabe destacar que la que se declaró fue ella, tal como Caldina había atrapado a Ráfaga, un Sí o Sí, y Ascot no tuvo defensa alguna.

Cabe mencionar que pese a su actitud liberal, en Cizeta se tienen estándares morales muy altos, y una mujer bien puede declararse al chico, pero sólo besará a aquel que ha elegido como el hombre de su vida, y obviamente en la cultura de ese planeta, se espera que después que la mujer da el primer beso el hombre responda como es debido y pida la mano de la chica.

Por eso cuando Ascot le comunicó a Caldina que Sundra lo había besado por primera vez después de dos meses de tratarse, ésta se puso loca de contenta y comenzó a preparar todo para una boda al estilo de Cizeta.

En Cizeta la pedida de mano es digna de ver. Por tradición, el novio debe vestir sus mejores galas, reunir amigos que deberán ir igualmente vestidos con colores de fiesta, que generalmente se usan el anaranjado brillante y el amarillo en estos casos, el novio por fuerza sí debe ir de cualquiera de estos 2 colores que representan prosperidad en Cizeta, y llevar una banda de músicos que tocan bella música alegre de citar y flautas que irán tocando todo el camino e ir en una alegre caravana hasta la puerta de la casa de la novia. Ahí la madre y hermanas de la novia esperan en la puerta de la casa, la futura novia y los varones de su familia, esperan adentro.

Inmediatamente de suegra a suegra, se harán un saludo respetuoso y una ofrenda, un brazalete de un metal parecido al oro e igualmente valioso en Cizeta que tiene dos símbolos de hermandad, ya que las dos familias están por unirse, entonces la madre del novio toma la mano de su hijo, lo hace dar un paso al frente y dice a la madre de la novia _"Aquí presento mi hijo ante ti, un hombre responsable que hará un excelente marido y que ha de cuidar tu mayor tesoro con amor y sacrificio" _esto no sólo es una frase hecha o para glorificar al hijo, no, esto es en verdad un compromiso de palabra donde la madre del novio se compromete a que su hijo será lo que ella ha prometido y le permitirá intervenir a favor de la novia si el novio no cumpliera a cabalidad todas sus obligaciones, ya que la madre a dado su palabra, y un hijo en Cizeta debe respetar y hacer valer la palabra de su madre.

Acto seguido el novio presenta sus respetos a su futura suegra, y pide su bendición para esta unión, claro, la madre de la novia puede negarse si quiere, pero esto no pasa ya que como dije una vez besado el chico, debe casarse, y como los matrimonios en Cizeta se dan exclusivamente por amor, no hay problema. Después de presentar sus respetos a la suegra, deberá hacer lo mismo con las demás mujeres de la familia. Entonces y sólo entonces habiendo recibido la bendición de las féminas de la familia, abren las puertas de la casa y las hermanas y madre de la novia conducen al novio hasta el salón principal de la casa, donde la novia espera ataviada con ropa formal sentada en el sillón principal (que por cierto parecen almohadas gigantes) y los hombres de su familia, ya sea sólo el padre o sus hermanos también si tiene, esperan de pie justo frente a ella de cara al novio formando una barrera. El novio deberá presentar respetos a su futuro suegro y hermanos de la novia, y hará frente a ellos un juramento de ser fiel a su futura esposa y cuidar de ella tanto en buenos como malos tiempos.

Entonces el padre sirve un vaso de Samskara (confianza sagrada) que es un elixir religioso, da un buen sorbo y luego lo pasa al novio quien deberá tomar del mismo vaso, después si hay hermanos, el novio deberá pasarlo a cada uno de los hermanos y repetir la acción. Esto sella el compromiso del novio con su nueva familia política quien esta depositando su confianza en él y le entregan al tesoro de la familia, ya que en Cizeta la mujer es altamente valorada al ser capaz de dar vida, muy a diferencia de ciertas culturas que guardan similitudes aparentes con Cizeta en nuestro mundo místico. Después de este ritual el padre toma la mano de su hija la hace levantar y la guía depositando en la mano de la futura suegra la mano de su hija, en señal de que hace entrega de la joven a su nueva familia y que la suegra ha ganado una hija. La mano de la novia sólo se deposita en la del novio hasta el día mismo de la boda.

En novio deberá cumplir al pie de la letra con lo prometido, ya que de resultar un mal marido y hacer infeliz a la novia el padre y hermanos estarán en todo su derecho de… cortarle la cabeza, por ley.

Una vez hecho este ritual, las mujeres vuelven a entrar en acción y ambas partes fijan la fecha de la boda.

Los colores tradicionales para un vestido de bodas en Cizeta, son el Rojo, Anaranjado fuerte, Amarillo o color Crema, únicamente, ya que el rojo les representa buena suerte y fertilidad, el anaranjado y amarillo una vida muy prospera y feliz (sí, en Cizeta les encanta el dinero), y el color Crema representa la pureza de la novia, ya que el color crema es visto como un dorado muy brillante tanto que casi parece blanco representando la máxima virtud y eso se espera de una futura novia, pureza del alma, cuerpo y pensamientos. La novia puede elegir entre estos cuatro colores o combinarlos en un mismo traje de bodas.

Y siendo Caldina como es, el día de la pedida de mano no escatimo en gastos, no sólo no llevo una tradicional caravana de amigos que en general era de máximo 30 personas en la mayoría de los casos, Caldina parecía haber querido manifestar un pequeño carnaval de Brasil en todo su esplendor , con una comitiva de 77 personas, 3 bandas de música y llevando a ascot vestido de amarillo con bordados en Soona (que es el equivalente al oro en Cizeta) y ella parecía que se presentaría en una pasarela de alta moda de Bollywood, iba con su mejor vestido, muy costoso por cierto, en amarillo también, arrastrando al pobre Ráfaga a vestir con pantalones flojos y chaleco como los genios de Cizeta con el pecho descubierto, el hubiera preferido algo más cubridor, una camisa de gala de manga larga como la de Ascot cerrada el frente, pero Caldina no iba a desfilar por las calles sin mostrarle a todo mundo los músculos de su marido, tanto era el jolgorio que se traía Caldina que la gente al pasar se comenzó a unir tras la comitiva y cuando llegaron a la casa de la novia ya eran más de 125 personas presentes para la pedida de mano.

El silencio se hizo para llevar a cabo el ritual de la puerta, y al no tener a su madre Ascot, Caldina como hermana adoptiva de Ascot fungió con su deber de entregar a su hermanito a su futura esposa.

Sólo un mes después se celebró la boda y desde entonces ambos chicos han vivido muy felices, Ascot tuvo 3 hijas (ahora las 3 casadas), eran su adoración y resultó ser un marido de ensueño así que… no perdió la cabeza. Sus suegros estaban encantados con él, tanto que la madre de la novia le había dicho a su hija en repetidas ocasiones que si llegaba a perder por sus tonterías a tan buen hombre sería ella a quien le cortarían la cabeza por tonta, claro, no acostumbraban cortar la cabeza a las mujeres en Cizeta, su madre se lo decía como broma y advertencia de que tenía un buen hombre en las manos y debía cuidarlo.

Ráfaga había tenido que pasar por el mismo ritual cuando pidió la mano de Caldina en su natal Cizeta ya que ella quería dos bodas, una al estilo de Céfiro y otra al estilo de Cizeta, a ésta mujer siempre le gustó la fiesta y sabe pensar en grande.

Ráfaga encontró a Ascot subiendo sus maletas a al carruaje que los llevaría al puerto dimensional para viajar a Céfiro, no cualquiera podía darse el lujo de viajar entre planetas vecinos así que las naves que llegaban a partir era especiales.

"¿Todo listo cuñado?"

"Sí Ráfaga, todo listo"

"¿Y Sundra?"

"Ahora viene, aah al fin de vuelta a casa, hace 18 años que no estoy ahí"

"Cada año te invitamos a venir"

"Pero no siempre se puede ^^"

"Pensar que ya son 61 años desde que Las Guerreras Mágicas no salvaron"

"Si, parece que el tiempo hubiera pasado volando"

"Sabes, todavía recuerdo bien sus rostros, sobre todo a Lucy" – dijo Ráfaga con una sonrisa.

"Pequeña pero muy valiente"

"Sí, era mayor su voluntad que su tamaño, aun no me explico cómo una persona tan chiquita pudo derrotarme, tengo que admitirlo era tenas, mis respetos"

"Todas eran muy tenaces y valerosas"

"Sí, recuerdo la gentileza de Anaïs ¡y la sinceridad de Marina! Jajaja, era la única que trataba a Gurú Clef como a cualquier hijo de vecino"

"Jajajaja si, siempre me causó mucha gracia pero nunca me atreví a reírme frente a Clef" – confesó Ascot.

"Ni yo, y qué decir de la forma en que te hizo entrar en razón" – comentó Ráfaga divertido.

"Vaya que Marina no creía en las palabras, creía más en las acciones, todavía me acuerdo de la cachetada que me dio y aun me duele ajajaja"

Ambos hombres reían cuando llegó Sundra.

"¿De que se ríen caballeros ^^?"

"Estábamos ablando de –

"Cosas que me cuenta Ráfaga nada de importancia" – interrumpió Ascot.

"Pues yo también quiero reír cuénteme" – dijo vivaz Sundra.

"Sí amor pero primero hazme un favor, ve a ver si Caldina no necesita ayuda estamos por partir"

"Está bien amor" – y Sundra se fue donde Caldina.

"Wow estuvo cerca, lo siento Ascot casi te meto en problemas"

"No te preocupes, no tienes la culpa de que sea tan celosa"

"Creí que lo habría superado, tu ya superaste a Marina hace mucho"

"Pero parece que Sundra no, yo le he dejado muy en claro que Marina para mí ya no es más que una buena amiga del pasado que recuerdo con cariño y que el amor de mi vida es ella mi esposa, pero parece que no lo entiende, Sundra nunca a sido celosa por nadie mas sólo con Marina y eso que nunca la conoció"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno cuando era sólo mi amiga yo le hablaba de Marina y de lo bellísima que era, creo que se siente amenazada por su belleza, ya sabes cómo son las chicas de Cizeta, la belleza y la imagen son muy importantes para ellas y siempre se sentirán amenazadas por una mujer de extraordinaria belleza"

"Bueno Caldina no es así"

"¿No? ¿No le quería arrancar la cabeza a la embajadora Chelií cuando se te acercó a platicar ataviada con sus mejores galas en la fiesta de las luces?"

"Bueno pero, al menos no la toma conmigo, siempre es contra las mujeres y es elegante y diplomática para pelear por mí, sus deseos de arrancarle la cabeza se quedaron en deseos, pero Sundra… gracias al cielo Ascot tus suegros te conocen bien y saben que quien inicia dramas por celos y sin motivo es Sundra, si no, ya hubieras perdido la cabeza jajaja"

"Vamos no es tan gracioso, en casa no puedo mencionar el nombre de Marina porque se desata una guerra apocalíptica, ¿recuerdas que el nombre Marina siempre me pareció muy bonito y le quise poner así mi primera hija?"

"¡Por las Diosas vaya que lo recuerdo!, Sundra hizo un drama tal que creí que se separaría de ti, ella debe aprender a controlar sus celos por Marina, nunca te ha celado con otras chicas de carne y hueso, no entiendo porque tiene tanto celo de un simple recuerdo"

"Gracias a Dios Marina no está aquí, creo que me haría garras si me viera sólo platicando con ella"

Tanto Sundra como Caldina de naturaleza picara y vanidosa, habían aprendido de Céfiro el arte de ocultar la edad, Sundra a través de Caldina, y mientras Caldina se había quedado con la imagen que tenía hace 60 años, sólo que ahora llevaba su cabello muy largo y suelto, Sundra había detenido su apariencia a los 23 años, que era cuando decidió que más se gustaba así misma.

Ráfaga no siendo vanidoso ahora se veía como un fuerte y aun guapo centurión de 50 años, no acabado ni arrugado y con el encanto de Richard Gere en _mujer bonita_. Caldina no le había permitido envejecer más, mujer, mujer…

Ascot era un guapo hombre maduro que aparentaba 35 años. También a petición de su esposa.

Caldina y Sundra finalmente llegaron y mandaron a los chicos por los cofres restantes y una vez el sufrido Ráfaga habiendo subido el cofre de su esposa y el suyo los 4 partieron.

De vuelta en Céfiro.

Después de caminar un rato Lucy se sentó a la vereda del camino a descansar, tomó la cantimplora y bebió un poco de agua, estaría cerca de diez minutos ahí ya se disponía a levantarse cuando oyó ruido de carretas y gente que se acercaba, se puso de pie y se asomó por el camino, vio una multitud que venía alegre y tranquila, tal vez esa era la caravana de la que hablaba Caled.

Cuando llegaron a donde Lucy, al pasar la gente se le quedaba viendo a la extraña chica con el cabello y ojos del color del fuego, sus ropas también eran extrañas, parecía estar sola y llevaba una enorme caja roja a su costado.

Lucy miró pasar uno a uno los transeúntes cuando alguien anuncio desde el frente, _nos detendremos aquí un momento a descansar_.

Esa era su oportunidad.

Vio entre la multitud y se acercó a una mujer madura pero de aspecto amable y preguntó.

"Disculpe señora, esta es la caravana que va a la ciudad blanca?"

La mujer la miró de arriba a abajo sorprendida por su extraño aspecto pero finalmente respondió con amabilidad – "Así es niña"

"Bien, será… será que puedo unírmeles también?"

"Por supuesto niña, supongo que también vas a la celebración, ¿vienes sola? ¿Y tu familia?"

"Em, vengo sola"

"¿Solita?"

"Este.. sí"

"Por las diosas porque nadie te ha acompañado? ¿Llevas rato aquí sola?"

"Sí, un buen chico me hizo el favor de traerme hasta el camino pero hace media hora que venía caminando sola por aquí"

"¡Que desconsiderado ¡"

"¡Oh no, no!, fue muy amable al traer a una desconocida desde dos pueblos atrás, el tenía cosas que hacer"

"Oh creí que te había traído algún amigo, y ¿Por qué estás sola jovencita?"

"Bueno yo, es.. sí verá, es una… larga historia, es que necesito llegar con urgencia a la ciudad blanca" – decidió reservarse el hecho que más concretamente quería ir al castillo de Céfiro.

"Todos tenemos urgencia linda ya pronto comenzaran las celebraciones"

"Celebraciones? ¿Pues que celebran?"

"¿Cómo niña, no sabes? ¡ Pues el aniversario de Nuevo Céfiro como cada año¡ jajaja jovencita despistada, seguro estas enamorada y ni las fechas importantes recuerdas, cualquiera diría que no eres de aquí" – reía la señora sin dolo.

"Es que no soy de aquí, no soy de Céfiro"

Esto acabo con la risa de la señora

"Oh disculpa lo siento mucho no quise ser grosera" – luego ella pensó que la apariencia de Lucy era suficiente para deducir que ella no era una chica común de Céfiro y se sintió tonta y apenada.

"No se preocupe^^"

"¿Entonces eres extranjera?"

"Si"

"¿De dónde has venido?"

"de… un reino muy muy lejano" - y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar a cierta película de un ogro verde.

"Pues… bie- bienvenida a Cefiro jovencita!" - no preguntaría más y sería buena anfitriona con la viajera como lo hacían en Céfiro por costumbre – "si dices que estás sola puedes viajar con mis hijas y conmigo te sentirás mas segura y cómoda entre mujeres"

"¿En verdad? muchas gracias"

Las hijas de la señora se acercaban ya que habían ido con el cochero de hasta adelante por un poco de agua.

"Aquí está el agua madre"

"Gracias, hijas quiero presentarles a… perdón jovencita, que despistada soy, no he preguntado tu nombre"

"Soy Lucy señora"

"¿Lucy?" - preguntó atónita la mujer.

"Así es"

"¿Es broma? porque no es graciosa" – dijo una de las jóvenes indignada, Lucy no entendía el por qué.

"No es broma, ese es mi nombre"

"¿Te lla-mas co-mo la Dio-sa?" – pregunto la menor de unos 16 años.

"Que.. Diosa?" – preguntó Lucy sin entender.

"¡¿Cual va a ser?!,¡ la Diosa del fuego, la favorita del Dios Rayerth!"

Lucy sólo entendió de toda la frase la palabra _Rayearth_, su genio, pero no le hacía lógica alguna lo demás. Y se reflejaba la confusión en su cara.

"Chicas por favor demuestren modales y déjenme acabar de presentarles a Lucy, ella es extranjera, así que no sabe nada de nuestros Dioses y costumbres. Lucy te presento a mis hijas Opel la mayor, Zafira -

"La de en medio"- interrumpió la chica con una sonrisa saludando a Lucy con la mano.

" y Mírash la menor"- concluyó la mujer.

"Mucho gusto" – asintió Lucy.

"El gusto es nuestro" - dijeron a coro las chicas.

"Ella nos acompañará hasta ciudad blanca niñas"

Inmediatamente la menor jaló a Lucy y se sentó en el pasto con ella, sacó futas frescas y las ofreció a la pelirroja.

"¿Quieres fruta? ¡Está fresca y es deliciosa!"

Lucy reconoció una fruta morada que años atrás les diera nikona para comer así que aceptó, las demás chicas y su madre se sentaron también a comer fruta.

Después de pasar un bocado Lucy preguntó pues no se quedaría con la duda.

"¿Disculpa que decías de Rayearth?" – con demasiada confianza en la voz al mencionar el nombre de la divinidad.

"El Dios Rayearth. Es una deidad de Céfiro" – dijo solemne Opal la mayor.

"Me preguntó a mi Opal" – respondió Mirash la mas chica – "Pues bien Lucy, YO, te decía que Rayearth es uno de los 6 Dioses de Céfiro"

"¿Tienen 6 dioses?"

"Sí, 3 Dioses guardianes y 3 Diosas"

"Vaya no lo sabía, supongo que es una religión muy antigua"

"Pues sé que los Genios han existido desde el principio de los tiempos, pero hace sólo unos 60 años que las Diosas aparecieron por primera vez en Céfiro, las Leyendas sagradas nos hablaban de que algún día se presentarían, pero no se sabía el momento exacto, sólo que sería cuando Céfiro estuviera en peligro" – completo la madre.

"¡Y así fue!, la maravillosas Diosas guerreras nos salvaron¡" – Mírash parecía siempre emocionada con el tema.

"¿Diosas Guerreras?" dijo – "_de manera que tenían una diosas guerreras y nos mandaron llamar a pelear a nosotras" –_ pensó furiosa Lucy.

"¿Y que pintaban las guerreras mágicas entonces?¿por qué mejor no llamaron a sus Diosas de nuevo?" – preguntó sin dejar notar mucho su molestia.

"No te entiendo jovencita" – dijo la mujer.

"Sí, yo escuche una historia sobre unas guerreras mágicas hace.. Bueno la última vez que estuve aquí"

"¿O sea que ya habías estado antes en Céfiro?" – preguntó algo por primera vez Zafíra.

"Sí"

"¿Hace cuanto?" – preguntó la madre.

"Bueno unos años y nadie me dijo nada sobre unas diosas"

"Es extraño que te mencionaran a las guerreras mágicas pero no te aclararan las cosas, pues veo que estas algo confundida sobre la historia, me imagino que no te contaron las cosas a detalle porque me preguntas por las guerreras mágicas y las diosas como si fueran dos cosas distintas y no lo son"

"¿No lo son? No.. entiendo, me podrían explicar por favor?"

"Es que las Diosas guerreras y las Guerreras mágicas son lo mismo, las guerreras mágicas son las diosas de Céfiro"

Lucy sólo abrió los ojos grandes como platos, incrédula y sin habla.

"Es por eso que me extraña que te platicaran sobre ellas como 2 cosas diferentes, tal vez sólo no entendiste bien la historia^^" – terminó la señora.

"Pero… eso no puede ser señora, ustedes me comentaron hace un momento que sus Diosas guerreras aparecieron por primera vez hace sesenta años, y las guerreras mágicas por lo que yo s… m-me dijeron, vinieron hace 5 años"

"Pues te dijeron mal preciosa, han pasado 60 años desde entonces, dentro de unos días serán 61"

"¿Sesenta y un años? Pero… bueno yo sabía que habían peleado con un demonio llamado Devoner la última vez que vinieron"

"Calla tu boca forastera, ese nombre nunca se menciona en Céfiro"

"¡Opal por favor! – reprendió su madre - no seas altanera con la chica, discúlpala Lucy, es muy apegada a la tradición y religión de Céfiro, se exalta fácilmente si alguien dice algo de las Diosas guerreras o menciona los nombres de aquellos que deben ser olvidados y nunca nombrados"

"Está estudiando para sacerdotisa de los tres templos, por eso esta algo loca" – dijo muy divertida Mírash, que quien a pesar de ser una señorita de 16 años muchas veces parecía más una chiquilla de 12.

Lucy seguía en shock.

"Mírash, respeta a tu hermana mayor. Y sí jovencita, la última vez que las Diosas estuvieron aquí pelearon contra ese demonio, y eso fue ya hace 60 años"

"Sesenta.." – dijo Lucy casi en un suspiro – _"Cómo puede ser?... pero, sí, sí es posible, después de todo el tiempo transcurre muy diferente entre nuestras dimensiones, pero nunca me había percatado el que tan distinto era…" _–pensó Lucy.

"Jovencita ¿Estás bien?" – preguntó la mujer.

"Sí… sí disculpe, estaba pensando… pe-pensando en lo que me contaban. Así que la Guerreras Mágicas, se volvieron Diosas para la gente"

"No se volvieron, ¡ya lo eran!. Debido a que eres una extranjera, entiendo que no conozcas nuestra historia y costumbres, pero ahora que sabes un poco, espero muestres respeto y hables con propiedad cuando hables de las diosas"- finalizo Opal en tono serio y demandante.

"Está bien" – Lucy la miró y no pudo evitar reír por dentro, ¿qué diría la chica si supiera quién tenía en frente?

"Opal ese no es el modo de tratar a los viajeros"

"Los siento madre, como sacerdotisa debo hacer respetar a las Diosas"

"Creo que las diosas se hacen respetar a sí mismas" – respondió Lucy cansada pronto de la actitud soberbia de Opal.

Opal la miró con molestia y desdén.

"Claro que se hacen respetar a sí mismas, en especial si una forastera intenta hablar de lo que no conoce"

"Te sorprendería saber lo que la _forastera_ conoce" – respondió Lucy con cierta burla y desafío en su mirada, esa mirada tan fuerte que la caracterizaba.

"Basta por favor Opal"

"No se preocupe señora, es obvio que no le agrado a su hija y no quisiera causar problemas, será mejor que me vaya" - dijo Lucy apenada con la mujer y se alistó a ponerse de pie, pero la mujer tomó su mano y se lo impidió.

"No, por favor quédate, Opal es temperamental pero no es mala chica, estoy segura que podemos viajar tranquilas"

"¡Sí!" – corearon las otras dos hijas de la señora.

"Me da igual si nos acompaña, yo sólo ignoraré su actitud relajada hacia los Dioses" – dicho esto Opal subió a la carreta en que viajaban.

"¿Segura? de verdad no quiero causarle problemas con su hija" – comentó Lucy a la mujer.

"Sí linda, Opal es siempre así hasta con sus hermanas, se toma muy en serio su futura responsabilidad como sacerdotisa, a veces creo que más allá del deber ^^" – la tranquilizó.

"Bien"

"¡Nos vamos ya!" – gritaron al frente y todo mundo reanudó el camino.

Lucy subió a una gran carreta con toldo de tela blanco junto a la mujer y sus otras dos hijas, y más gente subió también. Y así partieron rumbo a ciudad Blanca.


	19. Chapter 19

Dannan y Marina terminaban de comer algo y salían para el bosque.

Dannan llevaba un bello frasco de cristal que contenía un litro del elixir que le diera a marina el día anterior, y era para entregarlo a Marina cuando al fin la dejara en la salida del bosque.

Dannan la condujo por la ciudad a un claro de bosque cercano, ahí se detuvo y silbó suavemente, pronto a su llamado acudieron 2 bellísimos caballos blancos, tanto, que parecían brillar por sí mismos, de crines casi plateadas, tenían un hermoso cuerno largo curvado hacia atrás en la frente, blanco platinado, con pequeños destellos plateados, podrías jurar que tenía diamantina plateada esparcida por todo el cuerno, pero al verlo de cerca, era claro que no era diamantina sino partículas naturales en la estructura del cuerno. Misma diamantina que bañaba sutilmente la crin casi plateada. Esas mismas partículas de plata estaban en las pezuñas del caballo y su cola.

Marina quedó encantada a la sola vista de estos majestuosos animales, toda su vida cuando pequeña, había deseado como loca ver a un unicornio, y después de tanto…aquí estaba, frente a ellos.

Dannan acarició la crin del que primero se acercó a él. Después la del segundo, luego volteó a ver a Marina, quien estaba extasiada ante la sola vista de los magníficos equinos.

"Ven – Dannan tendió su mano para que Marina se acercara – Ellos nos llevarán por el bosque"

"¿Ellos? Son hermosos… – dijo Marina casi en un suspiro – ¿Son unicornios?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Unicornios?"

"Son Khidars, equinos del mundo mágico"

"Son… son tan bellos… ¿Puedo acariciarlos?"

"Seguro, sólo pon tu mano así – dijo poniendo su palma extendida frente al rostro del khidar – y espera a que te acerquen la cabeza, así les estarás pidiendo permiso de tocarlos, son animales muy sagrados, debemos tener su consentimiento antes de tocarlos"

Marina hizo lo indicado y sus ojos se cruzaron con los del Khidar, cuando los grandes y penetrantes ojos del Khidar se clavaron en los suyos, Marina podía jurar que traspasaron hasta su alma, y para sorpresa de Marina se percató que esos ojos no eran los de un animal común, en esa mirada había plena conciencia, y mucha inteligencia, sin duda equiparable a la de un ser humano, incluso más, reflejaban también mucha sabiduría, como si hubieran vivido centurias y los conocimientos del tiempo estuvieran ahí guardados, con la pasividad del que guarda un maravilloso secreto.

Esos breves segundos de conexión parecieron eternos para Marina, como si en segundos sus corazones se hubieran conectado. El animal entonces acercó su cabeza a su mano y le permitió acariciarla, Marina se sorprendió y comenzó a acariciarlo, después posó su mano en su crin, era tan suave, nunca había tocado algo tan fino.

"Lo sabía" – dijo complacido Dannan.

"¿Sabías qué?" – preguntó inocente Marina.

"Que te aceptaría, estos animales, son de un corazón muy puro, y sólo admiten ser tocados por alguien que posea inocencia y pureza dentro del corazón"

"No creo ser una chica tan inocente" – sonrió Marina, y es que había visto tanto en el mundo artístico.

"Llevas más pureza en el alma de la que crees, de otro modo, el Khidar no sólo no te hubiera permitido tocarle, te hubiera atacado salvajemente"

"ah…espera ¡¿Qué?!"

"Así es, estas creaturas son salvajes e indomables, son libres como el viento y están consientes de su realeza, no permiten a cualquiera tocarlos, mucho menos montarlos, si alguien lo intentara lo matarían con un golpe de sus fuertes patas"

"O sea que…¡¿sabías que había riesgo que me atacaran?!" – preguntó atónita, sin elevar mucho las voz pero sí llena de sorpresa.

"No, nunca hubo tal riesgo, por eso permití que te acercaras, si hubiera tenido la más mínima duda sobre la pureza de tu alma, jamás hubiera permitido que te aproximaras a ellos, ni siquiera les hubiera llamado"

Marina no pudo evitar sentirse a alagada, y toda su sorpresa y molestia desaparecieron. Cada vez más Dannan le parecía más atractivo, ya no físicamente sino espiritualmente, pues era un chico que valoraba más el interior que el físico de las personas.

"Pues…gracias. Y dime, estos Kih…mm"

"Khidar"

"Khidar, ¿son tuyos?"

"No, éstas creaturas nacen libres y son siempre libres, si consigues hacerte su amigo vendrán siempre a tu llamado, pero siempre volverán al bosque, no se les puede o debe retener, son salvajes y nacieron para vivir en libertad. Es por eso que no existe hombre o Hechicero que haya podido domarlos jamás, son poderosos y posen habilidades mágicas también pero más que nada, la pureza de sus corazones es tan grande que por eso repelen el alma de los hombres"

"Pero parece que les agrada tu pueblo^^"

"Así es, compartimos ideales y respeto por la vida, la naturaleza y el amor que el hombre no comparte, es por eso que los khidar nos han favorecido con su amistad y cercanía. Nosotros nos sentimos honrados y los respetamos, sin embargo, en épocas muy remotas, cuando se escribieron las primeras canciones y Céfiro conoció a su primer pilar, los hombres aun salvajes, trataban de cazarlos como trofeo para algún aristócrata y los hechiceros oscuros trataron de cazarlos para utilizar sus poderes mágicos, aunque esas épocas de tristeza acabaron hace mucho tiempo, los Khidar siguen viendo en el corazón de los hombres y aunque los hombres cambiaron mucho para bien, aun son capaces de albergar odios, celos y resentimientos en el corazón"

"Wow, espero que no nos deje a mitad del camino" – una gotita de sudor le corría ya que ella sabía que no era una santa y de que había odiado lo había hecho.

"Te dejará montarla sin duda"

"¿Montarla? ¿Voy a subirme en ella?... ¿Es una ella?"

"Por supuesto, y sí, es una chica"

"Oh que linda, y este otro, ¿también es una chica?"

"Es un macho. ¿Sabes montar?"

"Sí"

Y a la perfección, no sólo en silla sino a pelo, ya que por ser hija de una familia adinerada, desde chica había tomado clases de equitación, que se consideraba una actividad refinada y que todo hijo de rico debería saber, y además, como parte de su reinado como miss universo había tomado nuevas clases profesionales, era una preparación que le serviría mucho en el medio del espectáculo.

Dannan la ayudó a subir al Khidar.

"Sujétate de su Crin con cuidado, no tires de ella si no es necesario, no les gusta^^"

"Está bien" – acarició su crin y palmeó su cuello afectuosamente.

Dannan silbó de nuevo pero en un tono diferente y un animal cuadrúpedo, grande y muy lanudo de lomo plano y ancho apareció, de cara redonda y ojos grandes sin pupila, con dos cuernitos coronando su cabeza, tan lanudo que casi no se distinguían sus patas, parecía una enorme bola de pelo con cabeza, Dannan lo acarició y subió sobre su lomo las maletas de Marina. Asegurándolas con una larga banda de seda que traía atada a su cintura.

Entonces, Dannan subió también al otro Khidar y comenzaron el viaje a través del bosque.

Era tan hermoso el lugar, pasaron por ríos de aguas sutilmente luminiscentes que resplandecían con los rayos de sol que se colaban al bosque, hadas de brillantes colores pasaban junto a ellos, y la brisa fresca de cascadas cercanas los bañaba al pasar, era el paraíso mismo, el soplo fresco con aroma boscoso la trasportaba a otro lugar.

"_Que hermoso_ – pensaba Marina – _no podría pensar en mejor lugar para tomar unas vacaciones, lejos del medio artístico y de la prensa, lejos de todo…_" – cerró los ojos por un momento confiada totalmente en el paso seguro del Khidar y aspiró una gran cantidad de aire puro, y lo soltó suavemente como disfrutando la exhalación.

Dannan la miraba, que chica tan hermosa era ella, nunca había visto humana así, parecía muy dichosa en ese momento, así no quiso interrumpir y sólo se deleitó con su presencia.

Marina abrió los ojos de nuevo y comenzó a mirar los alrededores.

"Que hermoso es todo esto. ¿Todo esto es parte de su Reino?"

"Así es, desde tiempos remotos este bosque ha sido hogar y santuario de mi pueblo"

"Cuando estuve en Céfiro por primera vez nunca oí hablar de este lugar, sólo conocí el bosque del silencio"

"¿El bosque del silencio? ¿Antes o después de la maldición?

"¿Maldición?"

"Sí, el bosque del silencio solía ser un bosque apacible y seguro como todos los demás, pero un día fue maldecido por fuerzas extranjeras"

"¿Extranjeras?"

"Los sabios Alfakar sabían el origen, ellos cuentan que un día se abrió un portal de otra dimensión y una enorme piedra negra fue expulsada de sus entrañas, esa piedra estaba cargada de negatividad y maldijo al bosque entero, convirtiendo todo lo bueno en malo. Una comunidad de alfakars solía habitar ese bosque cuando aún era joven, pero después de la aparición de esa piedra negra, los pocos alfakar restantes prudentemente abandonaron el lugar. Nadie nunca pudo romper el hechizo que perduró por décadas, ni los grandes Gurús humanos, ni poderosos hechiceros, ni aun los Altos alfakar pudieron romper la maldición que se cernía sobre el bosque. Nadie, sólo hasta la llegada de tres niñas extrañas y ajenas a este mundo."

"Ah, suerte para esas niñas"

"Más que suerte, el lucero del norte, una sabia Alfakar, dice que sólo ellas podían acabar con esa maldición ya que compartían esencia con esa roca, y eran las únicas que tenían el poder de hacerlo"

"Que… compartían esencia? No lo entiendo"

"El lucero del norte asegura que esa roca y esas niñas procedían de un mismo origen y una misma dimensión, es por eso que fueron las únicas capaces de lograrlo"

"¿Quieres decir que esa roca provenía de la misma dimensión de esas chicas? Pero cómo es posible yo creía que era la primera vez que Céfiro tenía contacto con dimensiones ajenas"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pues a que yo creía que cuando nosotras vinim… digo yo, yo vine aquella vez por accidente era la primera vez que alguien de otra dimensión venía a Céfiro"

"No es la primera vez que alguien viene a Cefiro de otra dimensión mi querida doncella"

"Ah ¿no?"

"No, mi pueblo mismo procede de otra dimensión, nuestros orígenes no son de estas tierras"

"¿Quieres decir que tu tampoco eres de céfiro?"

"Yo nací en Céfiro, pero el origen de nuestro pueblo procede de otra dimensión, llegamos a Céfiro por una brecha en el tiempo, una entrada tardía al portal que habría de llevarnos a nuestro verdadero hogar"

Marina no entendía muy bien, ya que Dannan hablaba de él y su pueblo como si de una sola unidad se tratara, así que no sabía bien cuando hablaba sólo de su historia personal o cuando hablaba de la historia de su pueblo.

"Bien, deja me ver si entendí, tu naciste en Céfiro pero Cefiro no es tu hogar"

"No - Dannan sonrió – disculpa, es que solemos hablar del pueblo como de nosotros mismos, ya que somos una sola unidad en la luz, pero seré más especifico. Yo nací en Céfiro, Céfiro sí es mi hogar y hogar de muchas generaciones de alfakars, pero el origen de nuestro pueblo proviene de otro lugar. Los Alfakar nacieron en otra dimensión, pero la historia es muy larga y no quiero aburrirla mi querida doncella"

"No, pero si no me aburro, ¡cuéntame por favor!" – la curiosidad y por qué no decirlo el chisme le revoloteaban en el interior. Después de todo sonaba interesante y su niña interna estaba más que emocionada y deseosa de escuchar un cuento de hadas real.

"Bien, nuestro origen comienza"…

Y mientras Dannan comienza su relato, en la ciudad de Aure…

"Al fin, creí que nunca se terminarían mis deberes"

"Ser gobernante de una tierra es extenuante, es como tener que cuidar de una enorme familia, pero le aseguro, mi señor, que todos apreciamos el enorme esfuerzo que hace por nosotros, no podíamos haber pedido mejor soberano"

"Aine, hacen que me sienta apenado de mis quejas anteriores^^"

"No se apene mi señor, usted es después de todo un ser humano, es normal que se canse y quejarse, no dañará al pueblo^^"

"jajajaja, lo dicho, no sé qué haría sin tu compañía"

"Bueno el jefe gurú podría haberlo acompañado también"

"¡Ni lo menciones! prefiero mil veces tu compañía, aunque el buen Clef puede pasarme algunas cosas, de seguro me habría dado más de 5 sermones en privado en este viaje"

"Jajajaja, su majestad, sé bien que el gran gurú puede ser estricto pero lo quiere mucho, de eso no tengo la menor duda"

"Ni yo – Paris sonrió sinceramente – aun así, prefiero que me acompañes tú cada que sea posible"

"Y así será mi señor"

"¿Ya están arreglando todo para nuestra partida?"

"Si, en una hora, máximo dos, estaremos partiendo rumbo a casa"

"Aaah casa… al fin ^^"

"Ya están próximas la celebraciones de nuevo Céfiro, muchas caravanas han salido ya de distintos puntos de Céfiro, tal vez nos encontremos con algunas de regreso a casa" – comentó Aine.

"Tal vez"

De vuelta con Lucy.

"Qué bonita ropa traes – comentó Mirash – nunca había visto un bordado como este, debió llevarle meses a la bordadora"

En efecto la blusa de tirantes de Lucy llevaba unas grandes flores amarillas bordadas con la precisión y perfección de una maquina, una bordadora industrial que había combinado distintos tonos de hilo amarillo para darle luces y sombras a las flores. Y ya que en Céfiro se bordaba a mano, era más que obvia la diferencia, no era lo mismo más de 5 agujas mecánicas trabajando al mismo tiempo en un estampado, a una sola aguja en mano humana.

"No de hecho la bordadora lo hace en cuestión de minutos"

"¿En verdad? ¡Esa mujer debe usar magia!"

"¿Mujer? – Lucy recapacitó que cuando Mirash dijo _bordadora_ se refería a una mujer, no a una maquina – ah sí jaja – rio nerviosa – la bordadora, si, en verdad era broma, claro que le llevó meses a la mujer"

"¡Lo sabia!– declaró triunfante Mirash – debió ser una prenda muy costosa ¿eres una chica rica?" – sí, los bordados a mano eran muy bien pagados en Céfiro y considerados un trabajo artesanal, por eso bordados tan ricos, sólo los portaban las chicas de clase alta, los bordados pequeñitos y sencillos eran el lujo que se daban las chicas de las demás clases sociales.

"Mirash, esa pregunta es de mala educación, acabas de conocer a Lucy" – dijo su madre en un tono sereno.

"Lo siento…"

"A mí no es a quien tienes que pedir disculpas" - le dijo su madre.

"Lo siento Lucy"- se redirigió a Lucy Mirash.

"No te preocupes, no tiene importancia"- le hizo sentir mejor Lucy.

"¡¿Entonces me dirás sí eres rica?!" – volvió a la carga muy feliz Mirash.

"¡Mirash!"- de nuevo mamá.

"De acuerdo, mamá, cambiare de tema"

Lucy sólo se rió pero no contestaría ni un sí, ni un no, la menor información que pudiera dar de sí misma.

"¿Puedo tocar los bordados?"

"Claro"

"¡Pero qué hilo tan suave! – tocó la demás tela de la blusa que era de lycra y algodón y que por ende se ceñía perfecta a la figura de Lucy resaltando las curvaturas de la parte superior de su cuerpo – qué tela san suave, nunca había tocado algo así, madre ¿no quieres tocar?"

"Ay Mirash… perdónala Lucy"

"Está bien no se preocupe"

"Opel míra qué bonita tela" – invitó Mirash.

"Pues yo puedo ver más piel que tela" – dijo sin siquiera mirar a Lucy.

Su madre le lanzo una mirada de _"ya verás el sermón que te daré cuando estemos a solas"_ pero Opel ni se dio por aludida.

Ciertamente una blusa de tirantes con el clásico nivel de escote que éstas suelen traer y además de reveladora lycra podía resultar muy reveladora en Céfiro donde los hombros siempre se cubrían aunque el vestido no tuviera mangas.

"No le hagas caso – le dijo Mirash – Zafira acércate míra qué lindo"

Zafira se acercó y con el permiso de Lucy tocó el bordado y la tela de la blusa.

"Es muy lindo en verdad, y parece fresca ¿lo es?" – preguntó Zafira quien se había unido a curiosear la ropa de Lucy.

"Pues sí es muy fresca"

Zafira quien había estado sentada al lado de su madre cambió su posición y se sentó a un lado de Lucy.

"Qué bonito cabello, es muy brillante y parece sedoso, ¿puedo tocarlo?"

"Sí" – ahora sí Lucy se sentía rara y una gotita de sudor le caía por la espalda. Se sentía como el bicho raro que causa sensación y que todo mundo quiere tocar.

"¡Vaya pero que suave! ¿Con qué lo lavas?"

"Con… _dudo mucho que conozcan el termino shampoo_ – pensó – lo… mismo que… todos los demás^^"

"Pues mi cabello no está tan sedoso"

"Pero tienes un bonito cabello Zafira" – le comentó Lucy.

"¿Y por qué es rojo?" – preguntó a Lucy Mirash.

"Pues…"

"Que superficiales, tal para cual" – iba murmurando Opel quien ya se sentía casi iluminada, por así decirlo, y es que una sacerdotisa de seguro que hablaría de temas más profundos pensaba ella quién apenas se había iniciado como estudiante de futura sacerdotisa.

"Niñas déjenla descansar, la van a hacer sentir muy rara" – comentó la madre.

"¿Bien podría ser yo quien hiciera preguntas ahora?" – preguntó sonriente Lucy.

"¡Claro!" – corearon Zafira y Mirash, y la madre sólo sonrió en consentimiento.

Lucy se sintió curiosa y si ya estaba ahí, al menos no se quedaría con ninguna duda esta vez, después de todo, alguna vez deseó conocer la nueva historia de Céfiro.

"¿Podrían contarme sobre estas festividades?"

"Por supuesto, ¿qué quieres saber?"

"Pues… todo ^^. ¿Cómo es que se inició esta tradición?"

"Pues todo comenzó…"

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Céfiro...

Sirvientes se movían de aquí para allá dando los últimos toques del día, y en medio de la multitud, la princesa e Inowe su fiel amiga dirigían todo.

"Ya casi está todo listo"

"Sí Melian, has hecho un gran trabajo dirigiendo los preparativos del castillo y la ciudad"

"Eso espero Inowe, no quiero decepcionar a nadie^^"

"No lo harás tonta^^"

"¡Inowe! ¿Qué falta de respeto es esa para su majestad?" – demandó saber Gurú Clef saliendo de quién sabe dónde.

"_¡Este sí se aparece!"_ – pensó horrorizada Inowe.

"Gran Gurú, por favor no se moleste con ella, yo le he permitido tratarme así"

"Mi querida princesa, sé que Inowe es su amiga de la infancia, pero las cosas han cambiado, ahora es usted soberana de todo el reino y hay un protocolo que guardar delante de lo demás. Así que espero, Inowe, no tener que repetírtelo de nuevo, lo he hecho durante años y espero al fin lo entiendas"

"Sí eminencia" – respondió con respeto y bajando la cabeza Inowe.

"Ha hecho un excelente trabajo dirigiendo todo princesa" – dijo Guru clef cambiando el tema.

"No podía exigirme menos gran gurú, soy después de todo la señora del castillo, en mis manos recae el orden que debe reinar siempre, pero no podría hacerlo sola, también debemos agradecer a toda ésta maravillosa gente que está siempre a mi servicio ayudándome"

"Una de sus grandes virtudes siempre fue la humildad, pero dese crédito su alteza, qué haríamos sin su dirección"

"Bueno, tal vez los demás, pero usted su eminencia podría manejarlo todo sin mi" – dijo Melian con cariño a Clef.

"No crea su majestad, tengo tanto que hacer que no me daría a basto sin su valiosa intervención"

Melian sonrió y miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Los tres miraban a los sirvientes moviéndose de aquí para allá arreglando el castillo.

"Sesenta y un años… parecen un suspiro" – rompió el silencio Clef.

"¿Su eminencia?"

"Oh, no es nada, sólo recordaba… viejos tiempos" – dijo con una serena sonrisa.

"Me imagino las veces que las Guerreras Mágicas recorrieron este Gran salón" – dijo Melian suponiendo claramente de quién se estaba acordando en concreto el Gran Gurú e imaginando a las Diosas caminando por este mismo lugar.

"No… no su majestad, ellas ni si quiera pudieron conocer este bello castillo" – la voz de Clef tenía cierta tristeza.

"Oh es verdad, olvidé que mis padres me contaban sobre el antiguo castillo, ellas habitaron en el antiguo gran castillo ¿verdad?"

"Sí, el tiempo que las tuvimos con nosotros"

"Perdone el atrevimiento su eminencia, pero, ¿es nostalgia o tristeza lo que escucho en su voz?"

"Tan observadora como siempre su majestad – esa cualidad la recordaba Clef de otra chica, una rubia, se llegó a preguntar muchas veces si esa cualidad de Melian la había buscado Paris a propósito – sí, tengo que confesar que de unos años a para acá, estas fechas me ponen algo nostálgico, tuvimos unos tesoros viviendo con nosotros y creo que nunca les prestamos la atención suficiente, no tomamos en cuenta el privilegio de su cercanía, me hubiera gustado conocerlas más…"

"No sea tan duro Gran Gurú, usted estaba muy ocupado tratando de salvar a todo mundo y de proteger el castillo"

"Aun así, creo que en los pocos minutos de sosiego habría podido acercarme un poco a ellas, pero ni siquiera lo intente, sólo pensaba en cómo resolver el problema que teníamos en las manos y al final fueron ellas quienes lo hicieron"

"En momentos tan angustiantes es difícil ver las cosas más claramente, usted estaba enfocado en la lucha y salvar a su pueblo, es muy justificable y comprensible que no haya buscado una cercanía en ese momento"

"Pero al final si pensé en ellas sólo para pedirles ayuda, sigo pensando que mi actitud fue egoísta, ellas allá afuera luchando día a día por nosotros, y yo seguía pensando que era más importante sumergirme en la búsqueda de una solución cuando siempre la tuve frente a la cara. No veía claro, de hecho diría que estaba ciego"

"No, de no ser por su valiosa intervención muchos hubieran muerto en aquella época trágica"

Inowe que no perdía pista de la conversación intervino.

"Y cuéntenos su eminencia, ¿cómo eran ellas? ¿Es verdad que eran muy bonitas?"

"Inowe ya te he contado las historias"- se adelantó a responder Melian.

"Pero deja que el gran Gurú me cuente"

Guru Clef sólo sonrió ante el interés de Inowe.

"Sí lo eran Inowe, eran una niñas adorables" – respondió finalmente él.

"De niños todos somos bonitos, ¿Cómo serán ahora? ¿Se habrán puesto feas?" – pensó en voz alta.

"¡Inowe!" – la reprendieron ambos.

"Lo siento, pensaba en voz alta"

"Ah – Clef meneo su cabeza de un lado al otro, esta mujer no tenía remedio -Además lo dudo mucho, de seguro se convirtieron una mujeres muy bellas" – completó.

El sólo pensamiento le heló la sangre a Melian, pelear contra el recuerdo de una NIÑA maravillosa era una cosa, pero imaginar enfrentarse a la **MUJER**….

"Bien dentro de poco anochecerá, vamos a ver los preparativos de la cena en la cocina" – dijo Melian cambiando abruptamente el tema y tomando el brazo de Inowe.

"Su excelencia ¿viene con nosotros?"

"Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar aun su majestad"

"Bien con su permiso ^^"

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y Clef contestó con otra más solemne y así ambas mujeres partieron.

Clef miró entonces los sirvientes que ayudados por altas escaleras colgaban los enormes listones y moños que adornarían palacio el día de la fiesta, y aunque el dorado y el blanco eran predominantes no podían faltar los colores principales, en los símbolos, adornos y accesorios más importantes: El rojo, el verde y el Azul.

"_Ah… como me gustaría saber que fue de ustedes mis niñas_" – pensó cerrando los ojos apesadumbrado.

"Me hubiera gustado tanto que vieran en el maravilloso y prospero mundo libre en que se convirtió Céfiro gracias a ustedes" – pensó en voz alta ésta vez.

Y muy dentro sintió curiosidad también por saber cómo se habrían puesto de grandes, de seguro muy bellas, quizá se habrían casado ya, quizá…ya no estaban vivas. Ese pensamiento le había llenado de pesar, pues el Gran Gurú no sabía que las dimensiones corrían en tiempos distintos, era algo que las guerreras habían olvidado comentar.

El sol ya comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte, en sólo un par de horas caería la noche, el cielo comenzaba ya a cambiar sutilmente su color, y la caravana en que viajaba Lucy estaba llegando ya a una ciudad para pasar la noche.

Lucy había venido oyendo varias historias por el camino, desde la Leyenda verdadera de las Guerreras Magias (la misma que escuchara Anaïs de Enzo) hasta la de la celebración de Nuevo Céfiro cada año, pasando un poco por la religión. En la cual apenas se comenzaban a adentrar cuando la Madre divisó la entrada de la ciudad.

"Señorita Lucy vea – interrumpió la madre la explicación que Zafira venía dando a Lucy – hemos llegado a la ciudad donde pasaremos la noche, ésta es la ciudad de Aure"

El camino bajaba por una montaña así que desde esa altura se podía ver mucho de la bonita ciudad.

En menos de 10 minutos se encontraban frente a su puerta principal que consistía sólo en un enorme arco blanco con joyas rojas incrustadas.

La caravana entró y era bienvenida por toda la gente al pasar, llegaron a una grande posada que ya les esperaba y comenzaron a repartir habitaciones y acomodar gente. Después del ajetreo del acomodo todos fueron al koka propio con que contaba la posada a tomar una buena cena.

En el comedor, Lucy y sus acompañantes ya cenaban rica cocina de Céfiro. Lucy se había dejado aconsejar de nuevo, aunque el platillo no le gustó, pero no quiso comentar nada, ya que la señora venía pagando todo, pero Zafira lo notó.

"¿No te gusta mucho verdad?" – preguntó confidencial a Lucy.

"No, no es eso, es que-

"Que no te de pena – la interrumpió Zafira - ese guisado tampoco me gusta en lo particular, pero a Opel sí, y ya que aun no ha llegado, préstamelo"

Zafira tomó el plato de Lucy y lo colocó en el lugar que tenían reservado para Opel cuando llegara de arreglar sus cosas. Lo arregló un poco para que no se notara que ya había sido probado por alguien más.

"Pero Zafira…"

"No hay problema Lucy, mira, prueba el mío"

Le ofreció de su plato, Lucy lo probó y este sí le gustó.

"Delicioso en verdad"

"Señor – llamó Zafira al encargado – otro igual por favor"

"Muchas gracias"

"No hay de qué Lucy"

Opel finalmente llegó a la mesa de su familia y notó que ya había un plato esperándola en su lugar.

"Buenas Noches. Gracias por ordenar mi comida madre"

La señora quien había estado distraída, se sorprendió de ver el plato de Opel esperándola, cuando ella estaba casi segura que no había ordenado nada para su hija.

"Yo lo ordené Opel"

"Oh, bien, gracias hermana"

Opel comenzó a comer sin prestarle atención a Lucy.

Zafira intercambio una mirada cómplice con Lucy y ambas rieron por lo bajo.

"Aquí tiene" – un amable hombre colocó el platillo de Lucy frente a ella.

"Gracias"

"¿Se les ofrece algo más?" – preguntó el encargado.

"Es todo, muchas gracias" – respondió la madre.

La cena transcurrió en calma y una vez terminaron fueron a su habitación.

"¿Tienes ropa para dormir linda?"

"Sí señora gracias"

Todas sacaron unas largas y flojas batas amplias que no delineaban en nada la figura, sin diseño o corte especifico, como las que ella misma había recibido de Presea en el castillo hacía años. Lucy lo pensó más de dos veces, en Japón hacía un calor infernal, sobre todo en verano, y ella se dirigía a Latino América antes de caer en Céfiro así que con obvias razones llevaba batas frescas, aunque... sí ahora que lo recordaba bien, llevaba unas cuantas largas por si hacía frio en Estados Unidos (que también lo dudaba) donde también tenía presentación. Sacó una bella bata de seda verde esmeralda, el corte delineaba sutil pero claramente su silueta hasta la cadera, de ahí para abajo tenía algo de vuelo, y tenía un bonito ensamble de mangas abiertas en dos, hecho de chiffon de seda.

Todas estaban ocupadas cambiándose así que cuando le prestaron atención a Lucy, ella ya se había puesto su bata y las mujeres se maravillaron de la finura y color de la tela.

En Céfiro los telares eran de madera, toda tela era hecha de forma artesanal, es decir a mano, y aunque las maestras y maestros del telar lograban obras de arte, no se podía comparar al fino y preciso punto del trabajo de un telar mecánico, enormes maquinas computarizadas que creaban metros y metros de pura perfección.

Sin mencionar que las grandes fabricas estaban siempre creando nuevas combinaciones de materiales creando variadas texturas y tipos de tela, desde las de fibras sintéticas como la Lycra, hasta las de fibras naturales como la seda.

Mirash que sentía fascinación por todo lo fino y bonito se abalanzó sobre Lucy.

"¿Lo ves? ¡Eres rica!" – Mirash brincaba feliz alrededor de Lucy tocando la fina tela.

Zafira se acercó a ver también.

"Si es rica que page su viaje y su comida" – Dijo Opel. Era oficial, a Opel no le agradaba Lucy.

"Si fuera rica Opel, no estaría molestándoles, puedes estar segura. – dijo Lucy firmemente a Opel viéndola a los ojos - Pero no tengo dinero de Céfiro señora, en verdad" – se dirigió ahora apenada a la madre.

"Te creo Lucy. Y tu Opel ya basta de tu actitud engreída, vas a comportarte como es debido"

"No madre, no tengo que agachar la cabeza ante una forastera que no respeta el suelo que pisa, además yo soy una sacerdotisa, tengo un mayor rango"

"Todavía no lo eres, y aunque estés estudiando para ello, quién decidirá al final si aprobaste o no será la Gran Ortelume, Lucy no ha hecho nada malo ni ha sido grosera con nadie, así que ahora mismo ve a tu cama y medita sobre tu actitud"

Opel hizo lo que su madre ordenó pero se fue muy molesta a la cama.

Lucy suspiro resignada, no podía irse, necesitaba la ayuda de la mujer, se sentía apenada con la señora y cansada de Opel, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

"Lucy, no te preocupes, Opel sólo está molesta por la forma en la que te expresaste de las Diosas cuando nos conocimos, pero no hiciste nada malo, es Opel que todo lo hace más grande de lo que es. Sólo no le hagas caso, es mi hermana y la quiero, pero sé también que es muy exagerada desde que se inició como futura sacerdotisa, así que no puedo disculparla" – le decía Zafira a Lucy.

"¡Sí olvídala y déjame ver tu ropa!" – volvió a saltar Mirash.

La madre miró a Opel quien estaba recostada de espalda y miró a sus hijas revolotear en torno a Lucy, sonrió y se acercó también a ver la bonita tela de la chica foránea.

"Que tela tan más fina"

"¡De seguro es costosa!"

"Es muy bella jovencita ¿es algún obsequio de tu madre?"

Las mujeres estaban en torno a Lucy y hacían diversos comentarios sacando a Lucy de su tribulación y haciéndola sonreír. Opel sin embargo oía todo con molestia.

"En mala hora esta extranjera se cruzó en nuestro camino, ojala y las diosas la castiguen por su osadía contra ellas"

Opel en verdad que había hecho un enorme océano en un vaso de agua a causa de nada realmente, había llevado un pequeño comentario de Lucy al extremo, convirtiéndolo en su mente en una enrome ofensa. Y el hecho de que Lucy acaparaba la atención de su familia más que ella y que tenía encantadas a sus hermanas menores no ayudaba mucho. En general era Opel como hermana mayor quien tenía la absoluta atención de sus hermanas. Eso sin contar que la blasfema se hacía llamar como una de las diosas. Todo eso junto irritaba aun más a Opel.

"Espero que madre no la invite a pasar el festival con nosotras. Cuando yo sea una sacerdotisa no pasaré ninguna ofensa de cualquiera a las Diosas por alto"

La sacerdotisas tenían cierto poder político, tenían el derecho a castigar severamente a los blasfemos, entre otras cosas, pero ya que no había quien se atreviera a blasfemar contra los Dioses, siempre eran vistas como mujeres sabias y bondadosas. Tenían potestades especiales e intercedían ante los dioses por la gente en determinadas situaciones, y eso requería años de preparación. Ciertamente a Opel le faltaba mucho por aprender.

En el bosque de los Alfakar otra _Diosa_ continuaba su rumbo.

Marina y Dannan cabalgaban a paso lento por el bosque mientras Dannan terminaba sus relatos.

"Wow, no tenía ni idea Dannan, es una historia increíble"

"Me alegra haber amenizado su viaje mi lady"

"El sol se pondrá dentro de muy poco, ya estamos cerca de la salida pero llegaríamos de noche y no le dejaría sola en el camino en la oscuridad, pasaremos la noche aquí"

Dannan desmontó y el animal lanudo que iba a su lado se detuvo, Dannan quitó de su lomo las maletas de Marina y acarició su peludo cuerpo. Dannan se incorporó de nuevo, se acercó a Marina ayudándola a desmontar.

"¿Pasaremos la noche aquí? Parece un lugar seguro" – dijo Marina recorriendo con la vista el sitio.

"Lo es, todo el bosque lo es, no se preocupe"

Dannan sacó de una bolsa unas frutas y bebida que ofreció a Marina y ambos se sentaron a cenar. Después de eso, Dannan llevó al animal lanudo a la base de un árbol grande y le hizo echarse ahí, lo acaricio de nuevo y con una luz que salió de sus manos, transmuto el musgo del bosque en una colchoneta de piel parecida a la de un oso polar pero con pelo mucho más largo, dejando con este acto de magia natural atónita a Marina.

"Venga mi doncella, aquí podrá dormir cómodamente, él servirá de almohada"- dijo Dannan apuntando al animalito.

"Gra-gracias"

Marina se acercó y se sentó en la piel que serviría de cama, era muy suave y cálida.

Dannan hizo una cama para él a distancia caballerosamente prudente. Hubo silencio un momento.

"Dannan… muchas gracias"

Dannan le miró sorprendido, no esperaba que Marina rompiera el silencio tan de repente.

"En verdad gracias por todo lo que haces por mí, no tendría como pagártelo, se que tal vez no haya nada, pero si hay algo en lo que yo pudiera ayudarte cuenta conmigo, para comenzar ya tienes una nueva amiga de mundo místico" – le sonrió.

"Me honran sus palabras mi doncella, y no, no me debe nada, con su compañía y amistad es más que suficiente, el placer de su compañía no se paga con nada tampoco"

"_aaaaahhhh"_ Marina dio un largo suspiro interno, ese alfakar era guapo, caballeroso, buen amigo, súper educado, atento, considerado, y se podría seguir toda la noche contando sus atributos. Marina se dio cuenta en breve que ese chico sí valía la pena para casarse. Es más, si ella tuviera que casarse por la fuerza pero pudiera elegir al novio, sin dudar se "_sacrificaría_" con Dannan.

"_Me caso, en verdad me-ca-so" – _Pensaba picara Marina.

"Dannan sabes, no tengo sueño aun, así que si tú no tienes sueño aun, podrías por favor contarme más sobre tu maravilloso pueblo?"

"De seguro mi doncella" – le sonrió tan cálido y atento.

"¿Después de casados los alfakar siguen siendo igual de atentos con su esposa?" – preguntó Marina casi sin percatarse de lo que decía.

"¿Perdón?" – dijo Dannan sin comprender.

"¡Ay no, no, no! perdona fue una pregunta tonta" – Marina se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta y se sintió apenada.

"No se preocupe, nada en usted me parece tonto. Pero me parece extraño, acaso no debe ser un hombre siempre amable y atento en especial con la mujer que ha elegido como su compañera en la vida?"

Los alfakar vivían en una cultura de amor y respeto total, así que lo más normal era ser atentos en el noviazgo y con mayor razón, todos unos caballeros con su esposa toda la vida, pues se consideraba que si una alfakarina les brindaba su amor y su vida, ellos debían sentirse honrados y en verdad afortunados de haber encontrado a su compañera y tratarla como lo que era: la reina de su vida y hogar.

"Eh… sí, sí eso sería lo más correcto pero… sí, como ya dije, fue una pregunta tonta. _No le voy a decir que en mi mundo se vuelven unos completos patanes después del matrimonio" – _pensó.

"Mejor cuéntame más sobre este lugar, sobre tu gente, sobre Céfiro" – Marino decidió finalmente que también quería saber más sobre este planeta.

"Está bien"

De vuelta con Anaïs…

"Este será" – puso sobre la cama un maxi dress rosa pálido, de chiffon de seda con unas enormes flores blancas estampadas que llegaban desde el ruedo del vestido hasta los muslos.

Ya había caído la noche y por la mañana saldría temprano, así que dejó lista la ropa que se pondría en la mañana y se aseguró que todas sus demás pertenencias estuvieran bien guardadas, no quería dejar nada de mundo místico por ahí, después de todo no quería influir en ese mundo con objetos raros.

Salió a buscar a Enzo, y lo encontró en la sala.

"¿Disculpe señor hay algún lugar dónde pudiera tomar un baño?"

"O si jovencita, lo prepararé yo mismo"

"No se moleste yo puedo hacerlo"

"De ninguna manera yo lo hare"

Enzo se retiró por un pasillo y llamó a Colt para que lo ayudara.

Anaïs pensó en cómo había cambiado en estos años, antes ella no se hubiera atrevido a hacer la pregunta tan directa por miedo a parecer una persona que se tomaba confianzas, sin embargo ahora era directa y segura de sí misma.

Cuando Enzo volvió le dijo a Anaïs que el agua para su baño se estaba calentando y que en cuanto estuviera lista él y Colt llenaría la tina para ella, y le invitó a cenar mientras esperaban que el agua estuviera lista.

Después de la cena, Anaïs ayudó a recoger la mesa y ésta vez no hubo poder humano que le impidiera lavar los platos, y ya que el señor Enzo y Colt se estaban tomando la molestia de preparar el baño ella ayudaría a limpiar la mesa y la cocina. Obviamente Enzo se sentía apenado puesto que ella era su invitada, pero la chica tenía carácter y cuando se proponía a hacer algo no se lo podían impedir.

Estando todo recogido Enzo y Colt salieron a verificar la temperatura del agua y estando esta lista, llevaron las cubetas de madera unas con agua fría y otras con agua caliente para preparar el baño de la chica.

Rato después, Enzo le indicó que el baño estaba listo y que le siguiera, Anaïs así lo hizo y llegaron al cuarto de baño, un cuarto no muy amplio con una tina que tendría cuando mucho 50 cm de profundidad y que le recordaba mucho a las copas de sake, y había lo que parecía ser un pequeño resumidero por donde se iría el agua. Anaïs le dio las gracias y regresó por su cambio de ropa.

Enzo pensó en esperar a que la chica se terminara de bañar para ver si no se le ofrecía nada y retirarse a dormir, pero pensándolo dos veces, era obvio para él que una chica se sentiría apenada si la vieran salir envuelta en la seda larga y absorbente que se usaba en Céfiro para después del baño, y pensó que se sentiría más cómoda si ellos ya se hubiesen dormido para cuando ella saliera, así que después de preguntarle si no se le ofrecía nada más le dio la buenas noches y él y Colt se fueron a dormir.

Una vez sola Anaïs cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí, se quitó la ropa y comenzó a mojar su cuerpo pero después notó que no tenía jabón ni shampoo, ¿qué haría?

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta lo que alteró a Anaïs, pues ella estaba desnuda y no había ni cortina de baño ni nada parecido.

"Señorita Melisa, - se escuchó la voz de Enzo tras la puerta - disculpe la interrupción, pero recordé que no tenía jabón, le dejo uno aquí afuera, eso es todo, que pase buenas noches"

"Muchas gracias Señor Enzo, buenas noches"

Una vez que los pasos se perdieron en la distancia escuchó una puerta cerrarse, Anaïs asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio en el suelo un morralito de tela casi transparente, lo recogió y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

De nuevo sola en el baño miró el morralito el cual contenía pepitas como de 1cm de diámetro cada una, nuevamente mojó su cuerpo y sumergió el morralito en el agua, después comenzó a pasarlo sobre su cuerpo como lo haría con una esponja de baño y espuma comenzó a generarse. Y tomó su baño como lo haría en un ofuro japonés, primero se lavaría el cuerpo y después entraría a la tina.

Con una jícara que flotaba enjuagó su cuerpo, y al no tener shampoo decidió usar el morralito también en su cabello. Después de enjuagarse bien, dejó el morralito en un costado y se metió en la tina, se sentó y el agua caliente causo su efecto relajante en ella, como todo mundo se había retirado a dormir, pensó que no había problema en quedarse disfrutando de la calidez del agua y así lo hizo, media hora después, se decidió a salir y tomó su toalla, aunque le habían dejado una seda suave y acolchada para secarse, ella prefería lo que usaba en su mundo, le parecía más práctica su toalla, secó su cuerpo y cabello y después vistió su ropa interior, entonces, tomó su ropa sucia la envolvió en la toalla y entonces sí tomó la larga seda, envolvió su cuerpo como si de una sábana se tratase, tomó sus cosas y salió del baño.

La casa estaba oscura y en total silencio, más cuando pasó por los cuartos de los hombres, escuchó ronquidos fuertes y placidos en uno de ellos, y en el otro cuarto, ronquidos mucho más bajos, no sabía de quien era cada cuarto pero asumió que el dueño de las potentes fosas nasales era Colt, rio silenciosa y se fue a su cuarto asignado el cual estaba al fondo del pasillo a la derecha.

Una vez a puerta cerrada guardó su ropa sucia y se quitó la seda que la cubría, la dobló y dejó en una silla, y sacó una camiseta floja y larga y se la puso para dormir, Céfiro era caluroso, no necesitaba de una bata, y aunque por precaución desearía ponerse una ya que estaba en casa ajena, sabía que no la soportaría, además del calor de Céfiro, la casa de Enzo era caliente, y se sentía más calor dentro de ella que fuera.

Finalmente Anaïs se recostó y dejó que el delicioso sopor que le había causado el baño la envolviera y pronto quedó dormida. Esta noche sí dormiría tranquila y profundamente.

Dannan estaba contándole a Marina una leyenda de su pueblo, una leyenda de un amor que traspasa el tiempo, pero la voz de Dannan era tan cálida y tranquilizadora que Marina sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida a media historia. Con su cabeza sobre el animal lanudo y acostada sobre la piel que hiciera Dannan para ella.

Dannan al percatarse de que su compañera estaba profundamente dormida, sólo sonrió y se la quedó mirando.

Era una mujer hermosa, su rostro blanco como la luna enmarcado por su cabello negro y su piel oriental que rayaba en la perfección, hacía a Dannan pensar que algún artista la había tallado a mano con el mayor cuidado. Pero Dannan podía ver más allá del cuerpo físico que envolvía el alma de la chica, él veía en su interior, veía esa alma resguardada por materia, y vaya que hermosa materia. Los alfakar no se casaban con humanos, no porque estuviera prohibido, sino porque difícilmente encontrarían a un humano capaz de cautivar su puro corazón, Dannan comenzaba a ver esa posibilidad en su futuro, si una humana algún día podía ser la dueña de su corazón, tal vez… sí, tal vez sería esta bella doncella, había una fuerza en su interior que maravillaba a Dannan, algo que le decía que esta chica que ahora lucia sublime y frágil mientras dormía tan apacible, era capaz de grandes cosas.

Dannan besó su frente y se levantó del lugar donde había estado recostado, tomó la banda de una especie de seda muy fina que ataba a su cintura como cinturón, misma con la que había atado las maletas de Marina, la desdobló en su totalidad revelando un lienzo de unos 70 cm de ancho por dos metros y medio de largo y la tendió como fina sábana sobre Marina.

"Que tengas dulces sueños" – dijo en un susurro y se retiró a la cama improvisada que había preparado para él, ahí Dannan durmió también al cuidado de los Khidars que yacían echados a su lado.


	20. Chapter 20

La mañana despuntó en Céfiro tan radiante como siempre desde hacía ya sesenta años.

Anais se encontraba en un lugar tan etéreo como desconocido, sólo podía ver nubes rodeándola y ella caminaba sobre ellas, el viento soplaba suave pero decididamente, parecía empujarla gentilmente hacia adelante, Anais comenzó a caminar hacia dónde el viento le llevaba, de pronto las nubes frente a ella se disiparon y pudo ver un claro, un claro hecho de nubes, se paró en el centro de esta pequeña plaza celeste, sólo silencio y polvo de estrellas…

De pronto una voz la asustó por lo inesperado de su resonar, pero la voz era cálida y etérea, aun así firme y majestuosa, como si el viento mismo le hablara.

"Mi niña, has regresado, después de sólo un suspiro en el tiempo"

Anais miró hacia todas direcciones pero no encontró la fuente de esa voz. Hubo más silencio pero aun en la soledad Anais no sintió miedo, después de unos segundos se atrevió a preguntar.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de mí? ¿Acaso no reconoces mi voz? ¿No reconoce tu corazón mi llamado?"

Anais se quedó atónita ante la respuesta que en realidad eran sólo preguntas. Pero algo… algo en su interior le decía que tenía la respuesta a esas preguntas, dentro del corazón, estaban ahí, queriendo salir de golpe, pero no podía alcanzarlas, ella sabía, algo le decía que ella sabía, pero su mente no daba respuesta alguna a sus deseos de recordar, estaba bloqueada.

"Yo no te he olvidado, nunca lo hare, siempre estaré aquí para ti, en el bien, así como también lo estuve en el mal"

"Quisiera recordarte…" – un susurro salió de su boca involuntariamente, una opresión en el corazón, que se dolía al no poder recordar a ese alguien con quien podía sentir tenía una conexión muy fuerte.

"Lo harás. Somos uno…"

El viento entonces comenzó a soplar velozmente y las nubes fueron arrastradas como en una aspiradora, polvo luminiscente se levantó y el viento revolvió salvajemente los cabellos ahora largos de Anais y le nubló la visión. Ella trato de agarrar sus ropas y cabello para intentar ver que sucedía a su alrededor pero le era imposible controlarlos.

Unos suaves golpes a la puerta sacaron a la rubia de esa tempestuosa fantasía.

"Señorita Melisa, ¿está usted despierta?" – escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Anais miró a su alrededor aturdida.

"Fue sólo un sueño…"

"¿Señorita Melisa?"

"Sí señor, ya desperté"

"El desayuno está listo, la caravana partirá en 2 horas, será mejor que se aliste"

"Sí, ahora voy, muchas gracias"

"La esperamos"

Enzo se retiró de la puerta y Anais se quedó un momento más sentada en la cama.

"Sólo un sueño" – afirmó con determinación y finalmente se puso de pie, se quitó la camiseta que traía puesta y comenzó a vestirse. En menos de 15 minutos estaba lista.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación, luciendo por primera vez bastante femenina a los ojos de los hombres de la casa.

"Buenos días" – saludó

"Buenos días" – respondieron ambos hombres.

Al mirarle se quedaron maravillados con la belleza de la chica, ahora sí lucia más como una mujer debía lucir a sus ojos.

"Se ve usted radiante" – hizo un cumplido Enzo.

Colt sólo se quedo mirando, no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía si debía decir algo.

"Gracias" – fue su única respuesta.

"Siéntese" – le dijo Enzo sacando una silla de la mesa.

Anais tomó asiento y Enzo comenzó a servir.

"¿No piensas ayudarme Colt?" – le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa, sabía que su alumno se había quedado sin palabras ni conciencia. El chico reaccionó y se puso colorado al ver la mirada divertida que le dirigía su maestro, comenzó a ayudarle a Enzo con la cabeza baja.

Los tres se sentaron a desayunar en silencio, no sin antes los hombres agradecer a sus deidades, a Anais le recorrió un frio helado el cuerpo, el simple hecho de saber que esas plegarias eran dirigidas también a ella, la hizo sentir bastante rara.

"_Yo siempre me he dicho a mi misma que soy una diosa frente al espejo, pero de eso a esto…" _– pensó algo divertida.

Terminado el desayuno se levantaron y recogieron la mesa.

"Vamos, la llevaré con el cortejo para presentarla y se vaya acomodando. Tome"

Enzo entregó una bolsa a Anais con víveres para el camino.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es comida para el camino"

"Muchas gracias"

Salieron de la casa y Anais pudo ver mucha agitación en el pueblo, gente yendo de aquí para allá, todo un alboroto. Pasaron entre la multitud hasta una carreta grande y adornada con arcos de flores, alrededor y ya sobre ella, se encontraban muchas jovencitas quienes portaban sencillos vestidos blancos.

Enzo se acercó a una mujer que aparentaba tener unos 35 años quien dirigía todo con las chicas.

"Buen día Driada"

"Buen día Enzo "

"Mire esta es la chica de quien le hablé, Melisa"

"Mucho gusto señora" – se apresuró a responder Anais.

"Vaya que si es bonita, mucho gusto preciosa, mi nombre es Driada, se bienvenida a céfiro"

"Muchas gracias"

"Bueno señora dríada la dejo en sus manos"

Enzo se acercó a Anais y tomando sus manos le dijo

"Bien hija mía, te deseo buen viaje, me gustaría ayudarte más"

"Ya ha hecho bastante señor, y se lo agradezco mucho, de verdad"

"No hay de que, en verdad deseo que encuentres lo que estas buscando en este camino"

"Así lo haré, muchas gracias"

Enzo soltó sus manos e hizo una señal a Colt para que este subiera las maletas de la chica a la carreta.

Luego ayudó a Anais a subir. Colt se dio media vuelta y se fue a parar a un lado de su maestro quien estaba a sólo un metro de distancia de la carreta.

"¿Usted no va este año al festival señor Enzo?" – preguntó la señora Dríada

"Sí lo hare pero partiré mañana por la tarde con la caravana que llegará al pueblo. Después de todo ¡siempre es útil un medico! tal vez los alcancemos"

"Espero, siempre es un placer platicar con usted"

"Muchas gracias. Le encargo mucho a la joven Melisa, como le comenté no es muy social que digamos y no habla mucho de sus asuntos, pero es buena chica"

"No se preocupe, como usted ya me había comentado de su carácter misterioso y reservado he aconsejado a todas las chicas que no la molesten, puede estar seguro que será un viaje tranquilo para nuestra linda extranjera"

"Es muy considerado de su parte muchas gracias"

"¡A partir¡" - se escuchó al frente.

"Bueno señor Enzo le deseo buen viaje, no veremos en la ciudad blanca"

"Buen viaje"

La señora subió a las chicas faltantes y ella misma también, y quienes estaban delante de la caravana comenzaron a moverse.

Enzo retrocedió y dejó paso a para la caravana.

"Colt – dijo Anais desde la carreta, y este volteo a mirar sorprendido – muchas gracias a ti también, gracias por todo, a los dos"

Enzo se despidió con la mano y Colt igual, Anais hizo lo mismo y en ese momento la carreta comenzó a moverse.

Pronto la imagen de la chica se perdió entre la multitud que avanzaba tras de su carreta.

Colt sonrió, ese único gesto de amabilidad de Anais lo hizo ver que Enzo tenía razón, ella no era una mala persona.

…

Marina despertaba en el bosque junto a lo que sería otro sueño en la realidad, pues un rostro muy apuesto la observaba abrir sus ojos.

"¿Buenos días ha dormido bien?"

"Sí Dannan gracias"

"He traído unos frutos para desayunar"

Marina se incorporó y se acercó donde Dannan a comer.

…

Lucy había despertado ya y había reanudado el viaje apenas hacia sólo unos pocos minutos.

…

Mientras tanto en el castillo una alegre y pequeña bienvenida tenía lugar.

Ráfaga, Caldina y compañía recién llegaban al castillo y eran recibidos por el segundo general al mando de la armada, quien era por cierto nieto de Ráfaga, él estaba a cargo de proteger todo el castillo y a la princesa en ausencia de su majestad el príncipe, quien siempre viajaba con el primer general: Vanagon de Arstam.

"Coleo hijo ¿cómo estas? ¡Que gusto verte! – Ráfaga abrazó a su nieto quien sentía un gran orgullo por su abuelo.

"Muy bien general"

"Ya no soy un general, estoy retirado^^"

"Para mí siempre serás un general" – le dijo afectuosamente.

Una mujer le saltó al joven encima.

"¡Abuela!" - le abrazó igual de contento.

Este joven segundo general no era el único en unirse a la bienvenida, de la puerta del castillo salió una figura solemne.

"Bienvenido seas antiguo gran general"

"¡Guru Clef¡" – Ráfaga se aproximó a saludarlo.

Después de una reverencia le dio un sereno abraso, después, una muy efusiva Caldina le cayó encima con un fuerte abrazo, y por obra de Dios y gracias a la nueva (no tan nueva) apariencia de Clef no lo derribó. Y es que ahora el gran Gurú, no teniendo más la obligación de mantener la apariencia de un niño para evitar tentaciones románticas al pilar, había cambiado. Antes era el protocolo. Ahora libre de todo eso, había después de la reconstrucción de nuevo céfiro, cambiado su apariencia a una más adulta. Sobre todo cuando el príncipe no dejaba de intentar ignorarlo como a un niño chiquito cuando tenía esa apariencia, ya era tiempo de crecer. De verdad, después de su cambio había muchas chicas que podrían haberse ido al infierno por atreverse a mirar con otros ojos al sagrado Gurú, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo?

"Caldina, aunque no lo creas ya extrañaba tus efusivas reacciones" – le dijo Clef recordando viejos tiempos.

Cuando la bailarina vivía en palacio dándole los sustos de su vida cada que llegaba gritando a la habitación.

Nunca pensó que extrañaría eso.

"Maestro" – saludo Ascot a Clef.

"¿Ascot? – Pronuncio Clef sorprendido – ¡Ascot! hace años que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien gracias, es un gusto verte de nuevo"

"Gran gurú" – saludó con reverencia Sundra.

"Sundra, un placer verte después de tanto tiempo. De seguro quieren acomodarse para refrescarse un poco, síganme por favor, yo mismo los acompaño" – dijo dirigiéndose a todos ésta vez.

No era tarea del Gran gurú acomodar a los huéspedes, para eso estaba la servidumbre y los mayordomos del castillo, pero esta vez no se trataba de sólo visitas, se trataba de.. la familia.

"¿Y la princesa?" – pregunto Caldina extrañada de que la señora del castillo no hubiera venido a recibirlos.

"No la he visto en lo que va de la mañana – contestó Clef un tanto intrigado – pero sin duda que en cuanto se desocupe de sus deberes vendrá a recibirles"

Después de dejar a sus visitas en sus respectivas habitaciones, se retiró para que se acomodaran y se alistaran para el desayuno.

Caminaba por los pasillos hacia la habitación de su majestad la princesa, y al llegar vio a Inowe saliendo con cautela de la habitación.

"Inowe, ¿su alteza se encuentra bien?"

"Mi señor – bajó su cabeza en reverencia, y la mantuvo baja en señal de respeto – mi señora está durmiendo"

"Habrá que despertarla, ya es hora del desayuno"

"Mi señor me temo que no sería buena idea"

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó preocupado.

"Me temo mi señor, que no pasó buena noche y no concilió el sueño sino hasta hace sólo dos horas. Lo sé porque pasé con ella toda la noche"

"Por qué razón su alteza no pudo descansar?"-preguntó.

"Parecía tener recurrentes pesadillas que le impedían descansar, despertaba muy agitada y tardaba en recobrar el sueño. La note nerviosa y tensa"

Clef se mantuvo en silencio cavilando el asunto, de pronto reparó en el aspecto de la pobre chica, tenía unas ojeras de campeonato, era muy fiel a su señora.

"Muy bien, ve a descansar también"

"Pero…"

"Anda Inowe, cuando su majestad despierte deberás estar descansada también para lo que se le ofrezca, ve a dormir y no te preocupes por nada."

"Gracias su eminencia" _este hombre es un santo_ – pensó agradecida Inowe. Curioso, a veces Clef le parecía una malvada aparición y otras veces todo un santo bajado del cielo.

Inowe se retiró y Clef permaneció meditativo

¿Qué podría estar alterando tanto a su alteza?... _quizá es la carga de trabajo que ha tenido en estos días_ – pensó.

Se retiró al salón comedor para desayunar con sus recién llegados amigos, sin embargo no dejó de intrigarle el asunto.

Pronto estuvieron todos reunidos en el comedor al cabo de unos 10 minutos. Departían en la mesa con gran placer de estar juntos de nuevo. En mundo místico decimos que en tiempos difíciles es cuando se conocen a los amigos de verdad, y Clef había tenido oportunidad de comprobar eso, cuando su amado planeta estuvo al borde de la destrucción, esta gente que estaba sentada a la mesa había demostrado su calidad humana y su valentina peleando con fiereza y determinación por su amado mundo y pueblo, incluso una bella y simpática extranjera de pelo rosado que bien pudo huir a su natal Cizeta a buscar resguardo, pero no lo hizo, se quedó y peleo con el corazón.

Clef no tenía más familia que esa. La familia no siembre es la que te da la sangre, sino la que te encuentras en la vida. Y para el solitario hechicero, ellos eran la única familia que conocía.

Después de desayunar, Caldina anunció que quería ver antes que nadie la decoración, pues quería vestir a tono, secundada por una emocionada Sundra, y finalmente Ascot y Ráfaga también decidieron que les gustaría ver, así que Clef los acompaño a recorrer el castillo.

Ala por ala, el castillo estaba adornado rica y majestuosamente. Y aunque el dorado predominaba, los colores oficiales de esa orgullosa nación se dejaban ver en los más importantes adornos del castillo, Azul, Rojo y Verde.

"¡Ay es una belleza¡ - exclamó Caldina – aunque claro yo debí estar aquí para darle mi toque jajaja"

"Hubieras venido antes y nos habrías ayudado – le dijo Clef sonriente – fue un gran trabajo y tu ayuda no nos habría caído nada mal"

"Vendré el próximo año a ayudar– prometió – Ya escuchaste amor, tenemos que venir con 1 mes de anticipación"

Una nube gris se posó sobre el pobre Ráfaga, si el cofre de ropa de Caldina para unos días había estado tan pesado, la ropa de Caldina para un mes sería… no quería ni imaginarlo. Querría cargar con la casa completa de seguro.

"Y a todo esto dónde está el flojonaso de Paris que no ha venido a recibirnos"

Es verdad nadie había preguntado por el príncipe.

"Caldina - dijo Clef con una venita y su mejor despliegue de paciencia- Su MAJESTAD está en un viaje de estado, pero, estoy seguro que volverá a tiempo para la celebración"

"Viaje de estado eh, quien diría que ese bueno para nada trotamundos se convertiría en un soberano tan responsable jajajaja, de seguro que hará paradas para divertirse de pueblo en pueblo jajajaja"

A todos les salió una gotita de sudor acompañada de una risa nerviosa, pues la vena del jefe guru crecia.

"Caldina…. – Dijo Clef a punto de darle un bastonazo, pero mejor se relajó, con caldina no había remedio – bien, supongo que nunca vas a cambiar… Supongo que eso está bien – dijo esta vez con su más sincera sonrisa.

A Caldina le sorprendió ese gesto pero devolvió pronto una cálida sonrisa, Caldina se le quedo viendo un rato y suspiró.

"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Clef

"Nada, sólo recordaba viejos tiempos – miró entonces los adornos, esos colores… - Cada año están ahí, pero sus portadoras nunca volvieron" - Dijo refiriéndose a los tres colores que no faltaban cada año en los estandartes.

"Es verdad – dijo esta vez ráfaga- muchas veces me he preguntado qué sería de sus vidas – comentó tranquilo.

"¿Quienes?" preguntó Sundra, a lo cual Caldina rápidamente la distrajo y envió a ver un hermoso centro de mesa que estaba en un rincón y la chica corrió fascinada a verlo.

"Sus celos aún viven" – preguntó Clef suponiendo el porqué de la acción de Caldina.

"Así es, personalmente creo que le teme al hecho de que Marina no es una mujer de carne y hueso a quien pueda confrontar, es sólo un fantasma que vive en el corazón de nuestro querido muchacho- dijo Caldina revolviendo el pelo de ascot - ¿Cómo pelear contra algo que no puedes ver ni tocar? Yo soy una mujer y sé de esas cosas – dijo orgullosa Caldina.

Los tres la miraron y no pudieron evitar darle la razón, después de todo, una mujer sí sabía más de esas cosas. Además como ella era de Cizeta, ella sabía mejor de las reacciones de sus mujeres.

"Volviendo al tema - dijo Caldina volteando a mirar el salón de nuevo – Es un hermoso salón, mucho mejor que el anterior"

En efecto el nuevo salón del trono del castillo Nimbradhel, o Siete Torres como lo llamaba su gente, era mucho más grande y majestuoso, en el no sólo descansaban los tres tronos de oro, sino que era en el donde se realizaban los bailes de la corte. Era suntuoso, todo el nuevo castillo lo era.

Había tres tronos, pero uno de ellos era ocupado por el gran jefe gurú, pues no había un heredero quien se sentara ahí. El jefe guru era muy importante en rango, y su lugar era justo junto a los soberanos, pero de haber un heredero habría 4 tronos y no sólo tres. Esa sala del trono lograba poner nostálgica a la princesa Melian, ver un trono vacio…mejor dicho, inexistente…

"Recuerdo cuando esas niñas paseaban por los corredores del antiguo castillo, pensativas, en verdad que se preocupaban por nosotros. En aquel entonces tu eras sólo un enanito con muy poca paciencia y aunque no has cambiado casi en nada al menos tu estatura sí lo hizo, al menos es un cambio jajaja"

"Caldina…"- _esa mujerrrrrrr_…

"Además no sólo creciste, te has puesto muy guapo, estoy segura que no pasarías desapercibido para Marina jajajaja, para ninguna mujer, si hasta es pecado que estés prohibido al público femenino aaa jajajaja"

"¡Amor por favor! no le faltes al respeto a Guru Clef"

"¿Y desde cuando es malo decir la verdad?, ¡si se ha puesto muy guapo^^! jajaja, si yo no estuviera ya casada jajaja" – reía y reía Caldina.

Clef ahora no estaba molesto, estaba a punto de ponerse rojo color quemadura de sol playero.

"Ejem, bueno, basta de charlas vanas, pasemos a la cocina – dijo Clef adelantándose, más bien huyendo.

"¡Cadina!" – reprendió Ascot en voz baja.

"Vamos vamos, hace falta que alguien le de un piropo al chico, nadie lo mira como otra cosa que el jefe guru"

"Pues así debe ser"- declaro Ráfaga.

"Vamos Ráfaga, ¿qué harías tu sin mí en tu vida por muy general que fueras? los humanos necesitamos amor y necesitamos oír cosas bonitas sobre nuestra persona ^^, y ese gurú no es la excepción"

"No...tiene remedio…" – dijo Ascot.

Así los tres dejaron el salón y se dirigieron la cocina.

Caldina no había mentido, Clef en verdad que se había puesto muy guapo. Había crecido, si bien no era súper alto como Ráfaga o Latis, tampoco era de baja estatura. Su cabello aunque presentaba el mismo corte, ahora estaba más largo, le llegaba casi a media espalda, las facciones de niño habían dado paso a las aun refinadas facciones de un muy guapo joven de 20 años. De complexión si bien no musculosa sí fuerte y firme. Aun usaba el color blanco, pero en algunas fiestas y ceremonias se le veía con colores azul marino, gris oxford, negro o violeta. En verdad era todo un pecado que ese hombre fuera prohibido…

"Chicos ya les he mostrado la mayoría de salones que se usaran, si desean ver la decoración del resto del castillo, los dejo en su casa, ya conocen bien el lugar, yo tengo que retirarme a hacer algunas cosas"

"Muchas gracias por el recorrido Gran guru" – dijo Ráfaga amablemente.

"No hay de que, es siempre bueno pasar tiempo con la familia"

Todos le sonrieron y Clef después de despedirse dejó la amplia cocina.

…...

Ya era más del medio dia y la caravana en la que había viajado Anais había recién parado a descansar, todo mundo compartía el agua y el pan.

Anais había recibido su ración y se había apartado un poco de su grupo para comer.

Desde su rincón bajo un árbol veía como la gente iba y venía compartiendo agua y comida, todos reían, parecían muy felices, algo que nunca había visto en sus dos antiguas estancias en Céfiro. Ahora todo era felicidad y prosperidad.

Después de un rato se reanudo el viaje y Anais emprendió con la gente el recorrido, ella preferiría tomar un autobus o un avión, lo que la llevara más rápido al castillo, pero no tenía más opción que esperar. Pero las horas o días que le tomara llegar, le parecerían un eternidad.

Mientras tanto en Autosam…

Latis platicaba con un hombre apuesto que lucía mayor que él.

"Bien, entonces parten mañana para Céfiro ¿no?, les deseo buen viaje"

"Gracias hijo ¿seguro que no quieres venir?"

"Seguro padre, tengo muchas cosas que hacer con la boda de tu nieta, tal vez el próximo año ^^. Pero recuerda que tú y mamá tienen sólo un mes y medio para estar allá en Cefiro, están comprometidos a estar presentes en la boda"

"No faltaremos hijo, sólo estaremos unos días nada más"

Así es, el hombre mayor era el hijo de Latis, escena más bizarra no se podía encontrar, sin embargo teniendo un padre cefiriano era más que posible para el joven Águila que acabara luciendo mayor que papá.

Era el único hijo de Latis, ya que debido a la contaminación excesiva que hubo hacía mucho tiempo en Autosam, los gases y desechos tóxicos que habían plagado el ambiente habían causado en muchas mujeres y hombres una condición de esterilidad irreversible, diezmando en gran medida la población de Autosam, que apenas ahora con las nuevas generaciones comenzaba a recuperarse, y Pacifica quien había vivido aquellas épocas no había escapado a ese cruel destino, tardo más de 10 años y varios abortos para lograr concebir al pequeño Águila, fue un embarazo de alto riesgo, ella estuvo prácticamente en cama los 9 meses, y el parto tuvo fuertes complicaciones, las paredes del útero estaban débiles y dañadas y el pequeño había nacido prematuro y casi mueren él y la madre, fue un milagro que hubieran sobrevivido, teniendo una matriz debilitada por abortos anteriores y diezmada su resistencia por los tóxicos que inhalara a diario años atrás, se había desgarrado al momento del nacimiento y los doctores habían tenido que extirpársela.

Y fue así como la pareja quedó condenada a tener solamente un hijo, sin embargo le dieron todo su amor, Latis se había quedado con el deseo de tener una niña, pero no por eso odiaría ni abandonaría a Pacifica.

Cuando nació el pequeño, era tan parecido a Águila, que ni a Latis ni a Pacifica les quedo duda del nombre que le pondrían, ya habían considerado llamarlo así por cariño a su amigo y hermano muerto, pero ahora que lo tenían enfrente no había duda. Tenía el color de pelo de la madre (mismo que el del finado Águila) pero los bellos ojos del padre, ese chiquillo era una mezcla perfecta de los 3: Latis, Águila y Pacifica, y cuando creció era todo un galán, vaya si su madre pasó por las de Caín espantándole a la multitud de chicas que LITERALMENTE lo acosaban a muerte. Después se casó con una bella chica que llenó todas las expectativas de Pacifica, pero más importante, las del joven Águila, y si bien el cielo no le dio a Latis la niña que tanto quería, su hijo se la regaló años más tarde cuando su segundo nieto resulto mujer. Latis parecía niño con juguete nuevo. Ahora esa niña era una toda una joven y bella mujer próxima a casarse y Latis por supuesto que estaría presente, después de todo, nada podía retenerlo en Cefiro más de unos días…

La caravana en la que viajaba lucy iba tan animada como siempre, Lucy viajaba con tranquilidad pues Mirash y Zafira iban unos carros atrás con unas amigas que se habían encontrado en la nueva ciudad de Aure, y Opel obviamente la ignoraba por completo, mientras que la madre de las chicas conversaba con otras señoras, así que la joven pelirroja viaja al fin con algo de tranquilidad. Además, no estaba para oir el parloteo de Mirash, pues estaba más interesaba en sus propios pensamientos, y en especial, un sueño que había tenido la noche anterior tenía toda su atención.

Ella estaba en una cueva solitaria y casi en total oscuridad, sabía que era una cueva porque su voz resonaba en huecas paredes

¿Hay alguien aquí?... ¿hola? – sólo el eco respondía – ¿dónde estoy? Se pregunto a si misma

De pronto, todo se iluminó con una violenta llamarada que la rodeo prendiendo fuego a todo el lugar, y pronto se vio Lucy rodeada de ríos de lava, mientras sólo la elevada roca en la que estaba la guarescía del candente y refulgente rio a sus pies.

"Lucy – una magnifica voz resonó en las paredes del lugar, Lucy pareció reconocerla, pero de momento la sorpresa le nublo la memoria.

"¿Quien eres?" - grito desafiante y confundía

"Soy aquel que ha vivido en tu corazón desde que llamaste a mi puerta para despertarme – la magnífica voz dijo con el portento de una magnifica y poderosa creatura, al tiempo dos enormes ojos que brillaban como el fuego aparecieron a no mucha distancia de Lucy.

Lucy los miró sorprendida un momento, entonces algo hizo click en su mente y corazón – Rayearth… -susurro

"Se bienvenida de nuevo, hija del planeta Luz" – había un sutil tono de alegría y beneplácito en la majestuosa y regia voz.

"Rayearth eres tu – dijo Lucy esta vez con un jubilo que pese a sus resentimientos por Céfiro no podía evitar, un cálido sentimiento de alegría le desbordó el corazón, y no entendía el por qué, pero, era… como si volviese a encontrarse con alguien de su familia a quien no había visto hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Tuvo el impulso de correr hacia el pero la razón la detuvo, un paso más y caería en el rio de lava.

"¿Temes al elemento a tu servicio? Dudas de tu poder, o ¿es acaso que has comenzado a dudar de mí? ¿Crees que yo te dejaría caer sin sostenerte y protegerte bajo mi poder? Recuerda mis palabras, Siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites, no lo olvides niña mía"

_Niña mía_, Rayearth nunca la había llamada así, desde un principio había sido el genio menos cariñoso de los 3, la había llamado con firmeza siempre por su nombre, y escuchar su voz con esa nueva calidez llamandola su niña, causó en Lucy tanto asombro como jubilo.

"Rayearth yo… - no pudo decir más, una repentina luz cegadora y una voz a la distancia la hizo salir de ese sueño.

"¡A leventarse todas! – decía animadamente la señora mientras abría de golpe las pesadas cortinas de su cuarto en la posada, lo cual de primera mano había encandilado a Lucy de golpe, pues era la más cercana al ventanal. Se habían levantado, vestido, desayunado y alistado para partir, todo había pasado rápido para Lucy pues su mente no se despegaba del sueño que había tenido, ¿sería verdad? sería que Rayearth la había visitado en sueños, o acaso tal vez… una mala broma de su subconciente por todas la emociones vividas por el regreso….

Y aun ahora en la carreta, pensaba en eso.

"Sería verdad?... – se decía mentalmente, sintió entonces la necesidad de dirigirse al templo del fuego, pero eso… no tenía caso, quizá los genios dormían de nuevo, por lo que sabía, que no era mucho, ellos sólo despertaban en caso de peligro para Céfiro, así que una visita de "cortesía" tal vez no era la mejor de las ideas, seguro estaría dormido, además ella ya tenía un destino: El castillo, para buscar cómo regresar a casa.

¿Que si había ella misma intentado volver a casa por su fuerza de voluntad? claro, todos estos días, y nada había resultado. Pero Rayearth quizá la podía ayudar, él era después de todo un poderoso espíritu. Sin embargo…no estaba tan segura, ambos podían unir fuerzas para intentar ella volver a casa pero…decidió seguir con su primer plan, ir al castillo y si no encontraba solución, usaría el plan B, ir al templo del fuego.

Al menos el hecho de tener ahora un plan de apoyo por si fallaba el primero la hacía sentir un poquitín más tranquila. Y a pesar de todo esto, la duda de si sería o no el mismísimo Rayearth quien la había visitado en sueños dándole la bienvenida, no la dejaba en paz.

"¡Que bien – pensó en voz alta – ahora tengo una nueva preocupación!"

"Decías linda?"- volteó la señora a ver si todo estaba bien.

"¡Ah! Oh no, me decía algo a mi misma^^"

"Oh" – sonrió la señora.

Lucy ya no tuvo más tiempo para pensar pues una parvada de jovencitas, en total 6, incluyendo a Mirash y Zafira subieron a la carreta y rodearon a Lucy.

"Ellas es la chica de quien les hablé" – dijo una muy animada Mirash.

La jóvenes se presentaron ante Lucy y mientras que las amigas de Zafira se portaron educadas y prudentes las de Mirash la bombardearon con preguntas.

"¿De verdad te llamas como la diosa?"

"¿Dice Mirash que eres rica, eres hija de algún terrateniente?"

"¿Pertences a la corte del castillo?"

"¿Porque tu cabello es rojo?"

Sí, no terminaban una pregunta cuando comenzaban otra.

A Lucy sólo le corrió una gota de sudor frio por la espalda y suspiró, este sería…un muy largo viaje U.U

Y hablando de viajes largos, otra que ya llevaba tiempo recorriendo el camino era Marina, y no se puede decir que su compañero de viaje fuera exasperante como en el caso de la pobre Lucy, al contrario, en compañía del guapo Dannan, entre más largo fuera el camino, mejor…

Pero para tristeza de marina, el viaje estaba por terminar.

"Mire - señalo Dannan- ahí está la salida, estamos a sólo unos 40 metros, debe estar feliz^^"

"Si mucho… _ay no, ya se acabo... tan bien que lo estaba pasando en compañía de Dannan_ - pensó decepcionada Marina, ya casi se había olvidado de su prisa y objetivo… vaya que los seres mágicos causaban un _algo_, y este Dannan aaah, estaba para envolverlo y llevártelo a casa.

Pronto llegaron a la salida, y Dannan, como todo un caballero, ayudó a Marina a desmontar y le entregó el frasco con el elixir.

"Si se siente débil o cansada no dude y beba un poco, le ayudara mucho se lo aseguro"

"Muchas gracias"

"Lamento no poder llevarla más lejos, pero nosotros no nos mezclamos mucho con los humanos"

"Ya has hecho bastante en verdad muchas gracias"

El Khidar que llevaba a Marina se le acercó y afectuosamente pego su gran cabeza al rostro de Marina con suavidad para hacerle una caricia.

"Oh que lindo, sabes te voy a extrañar, aunque sólo convivimos un día"

"Los Khidar no salen mucho de sus bosques, lamento que ella tampoco pueda llevarla más lejos, pero – Dannan silbó y de la pradera un caballo normal de color negro y más pequeño que el Khidar apareció - Este amigo la llevara a donde quiera"– le dijo Dannan sonriente.

"¡Vaya! Es asombroso parece que todos los animales son tus amigos"

"Como debe ser, somos todos hijos de una misma naturaleza ^^"

"Ah, sabes en Japón es difícil ver caballos salvajes"

"¿En dónde?"

"En el lugar del cual provengo"

"Debe ser una pena"

"Y sí lo es"

Dannan cargó las cosas de Marina a lomos del caballo y volvió con ella.

"Bueno aquí se separan nuestros caminos" – le dijo Marina.

"Le deseo buena suerte mi bella doncella" – dicho esto besó su mano.

"_Súbete un poquito más_ – pensó Marina, pensando en su propia boca, había que admitirlo era una chica traviesa en el fondo. Pero sin malicia, sólo pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería besar a chico tan guapo y atento en la boca. Suspiro internamente…

"Muchas gracias por todo – para sorpresa del joven, Dannan se encontró rodeado por los brazos de Marina quien le dio un sincero y afectuoso abrazo de agradecimiento, al cual correspondió unos segundos después.

Ambos sonrieron, Dannan ayudó a marina a subir al caballo y ahí se separaron sus caminos, desde la distancia Marina ondeó su mano despidiéndose de Dannan quien después de corresponder a la despedida se perdió en el mágico bosque.

"Vaya que es muy agradable ¡y que físico! – claro, sin querer, en el abrazo se había dado cuenta de la firme complexión de Dannan, que si bien no era un tipo musculoso, ni mucho menos lleno de bolas, sí tenía una complexión firme, justo como le gustaban a ella.

Al menos ahora ella contaba con medio de transporte propio, sólo que… ¿cómo alimentaría al caballo? Se preguntaba.

"Bueno, siempre puedo llevarlo a pastar, me pregunto si habrá algo parecido a zanahorias silvestres en Cefiro… ¿te gustan las zanahorias amigo? – obviamente el caballo no hizo señal alguna, Marina sólo rió, de seguro el equino no las conocía.

Y hablando de equinos, una comitiva de soldados y carruajes reales se movilizaba a lomos de finísimos corceles con destino al castillo de céfiro.

"No tardaran en comenzar a llegar más y más caravanas a la ciudad mi señor"

"Pues este año nos ha tocado ser una de tantas Aine. Mira que casi sentía que no llegaríamos a tiempo, con tanto compromiso que he tenido"

"Usted siempre está a tiempo, además no lo olvide, Los Reyes nunca se retrasan mi señor, son los demás quienes llegan a destiempo ^^"

Paris sólo rió ante la broma de su fiel sirviente.

Paris miró la piedra mágica que servía de comunicador y pensó en avisar a su esposa que ya estaba cerca pero pensó mejor en darle la sorpresa.

Después de dejar la ciudad de Aure por la tarde el día anterior, no habían descansado hasta caer la noche y habían descansado sólo parte de ella, pues habían reanudado el camino en plena madrugada para llegar lo más pronto posible. Estaría llegando al ocaso al castillo. La vida de un rey era parecida a la de una celebridad, detrás del glamur se estaba siempre trabajando a la carrera.

Paris miró la piedra y un recuerdo enterrado hacía tanto tiempo salto a su mente. Esa piedra, esa… persona. Miró con infinita nostalgia la joya incrustada en el comunicador mágico, suspiró, cerró el puño apretando con fuerza la piedra y después la miró de nuevo. Sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad, esa piedra entregada por su fallecida hermana le recordaba tantas cosas, a su familia, su hermana, a su actual esposa… y a la mujer que más había amado. Le traía gratos, así como también, tristes recuerdos.

Y pensar que la piedra gemela de esa que sostenía en su mano, ahora estaba en manos de otra mujer, y no en las manos de quien pensó la conservaría, estaba en las manos de una a quien aprendió a amar.

"¿Llamará a la princesa?" – Aine lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Oh no, creo…creo que le daré la sorpresa^^"

"Muy bien^^"

La tarde cayo en Céfiro y transcurrió serena como siempre, el sol siguió su curso hasta ponerse en el horizonte. El cielo de Céfiro se teñía de rojos y violetas, la noche caería pronto.

Y cuando el sol contorneaba ya sólo su mitad en la línea que divide al cielo de la tierra, recortada contra la tarde, la silueta de caballos y caballeros se vislumbraba en la entrada del castillo.

"¡El príncipe ha regresado!" - la voz de un chambelán anunció.

Cuando todos hubieron llegado a la entrada, Paris desmontó del caballo y fue recibido por el Segundo Geneal, Coleo, nieto de Rafaga, reportando este ninguna novedad en su ausencia. Paris entró en el castillo y se dirigió a sus aposentos para dar un beso a su mujer.

Pero en el camino una morena de fuego y alegría le salto encima por uno de los pasillos, casi tirándolo al suelo ya que no la esperaba.

"¡Paris, muchacho hasta que apareces!"

"¡¿Caldina?!"

"¡La misma que viste y calza!^^"

"¡Paris!"

"Paris"

Ráfaga y Ascot salieron a su encuentro también. Y mientras ellos se saludaban, una doncella de palacio entraba en la gran biblioteca.

"Excelencia, el Príncipe ha regresado"

"Enseguida iré, gracias"

La doncella se fue y Clef cerró su libro, lo puso en propio sitio y se fue a recibir a Paris.

Después de saludar a sus amigos y ser recibido pasillos más adelante por Guru Clef, a Paris le causó extrañeza no ver la cara de su esposa en primera fila para recibirlo como siempre.

"¿Gurú Clef donde esta Melian?"

"Ella estará aun durmiendo"

"¿Tomó una siesta por la tarde?"

"La tomó a penas por la mañana, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, según me dijo Inowe, tuvo pesadillas que no la dejaron descansar"

"¿Pero está bien?"

"Eso espero"

"Bien, me voy a cerciorar"

"Mantenme informado por favor"

"De acuerdo" - Paris entró a su habitación.

Melian veía por la ventana de su habitación, como Paris tomaba el brazo de una mujer vestida con un largo vestido ondeante al viento, blanco inmaculado, que irradiaba una luz propia, toda la mujer lo hacía, como si la mujer fuera una visión celestial. No veía su rostro, sólo luz, pero podía distinguir una rubia cabellera, Paris acercaba su rostro al de ella, y parecía besarla pues aunque la mujer carecía de facciones, era obvio lo que estaba pasando, después del beso parís tendía su brazo a la desconocida y ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia el horizonte, Melian gritaba desesperada el nombre de Paris, pero éste parecía no poder oírla, y sonreía como nunca lo había visto sonreír, y cada vez estaba mas y mas lejos en compañía de la extraña creatura femenina. Melian estiraba sus brazos en un intento de alcanzarlos desde su ventana, pero no podía, y en un intento de alcanzarlo su impulso la arrojó fuera de su ventana, comenzando a caer al vacío desde lo alto del imponente castillo.

"NOOOOOOO"- gritó Melian en el sueño mientras caia a su fin.

Un beso la sacó de tan terrible destino. Ella despertó sin señales de sobresalto, pero con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

"Ya llegue amor"

"Lo primero que vio fue la cara de su sonriente esposo"

"¡Paris – se echó a sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza – que bueno que estas aquí!"

"Clama^^ - dijo parís sorprendido, amor sólo me fui por unos días. Parece que me extrañaste mucho^^"

"No tienes idea" – dijo ella ocultando su desesperación y miedo.

"Y bien mi princesa dormilona, ¿descansaste?"

"No mucho…"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien Melian?" – inquirió preocupado Paris tomando el tema enserio.

"Estoy bien sólo… sólo he tenido pesadillas, nada serio de seguro es por tanto trabajo en esta semana"

"Debería haber más gente ayudándote" – sugirió Paris preocupado, pensando en asignar más gente al servicio de Melian.

"Pero si tu y el jefe gurú han puesto un ejército a mi servicio amor^^. No es nada, en serio"

"¿Segura?" – París no estaba muy seguro.

"Sí – sonrió –¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?"

"Muy bien gracias"

"¿Sólo eso?, vamos cuéntame a detalle como siempre"

"No, cuéntame tú, me interesas más tú, Inowe dice que has tenido pesadilla, ¿sobre qué?"

"No, nada importante ya te dije… cosas sin sentido, no podría explicarte pues nada es claro y como ya te dije todo carece de sentido alguno"

Mentira. Sus sueños eras más que claros, y la noche anterior habían estado atormentándola, hasta que por fin esa mañana había logrado conciliar un sueño tranquilo, toda esa mañana sólo cosas normales y tranquilas había soñado, hasta hacía sólo unos cuantos minutos antes de despertar, cuando había tenido la última pesadilla, donde caía desde su ventana. Pero en todas la pesadillas, de una forma o de otra, Paris terminaba alejándose de su vida y en todas ellas un fantasma femenino tenía mucho que ver.

"¿Segura?"

"Claro^^" – otra mentira más para tranquilizar a su marido.

Marina por su parte había viajado toda la tarde siguiendo las instrucciones de la gente del pueblo anterior.

Y por fin llegaba a otra ciudad.

No era la única que se veía obligada a parar, todas pasaban la noche en algún lugar de Cefiro para descansar.


	21. Chapter 21

La mañana con un cielo** casi** azul y claro brillaba en Autosam, y es que sesenta años no eran suficientes para limpiar un planeta por largo tiempo devastado y contaminado por su gente. Poco a poco se recuperaba todo el ecosistema.

Una pareja se despedía de un hombre y su mujer mientras se alistaban a subir una nave.

"Cuídense mucho mamá y papá"

"Que tengan un buen viaje suegros"

"No olvides que tienes que estar aquí de vuelta para mi boda abuelo"

"No querida, no faltaré" – dio un beso en la frente a la joven quien después se despidió de su abuela, que bien podría pasar por su hermana mayor.

Un joven llegó corriendo acompañado de un hombre canoso ya mayor y muy carismático.

"Uff casi no llego" – dijo el joven

"Pensé que no vendrías cariño" – dijo Pacifica.

"Vamos abuela no faltaría, es tu primer viaje fuera de Autosam y quiero desearte suerte"

"Gracias"- Pacifica abrazó al joven quien no era otro que su primer nieto.

"Latis, ¿de vuelta a casa?" – preguntó el anciano.

"Estoy en casa viejo amigo, sólo voy de visita al pasado"

"Jajajaja, sí… caray en ti los años no pasan, y nunca me revelaste el secreto" – le guiñó el ojo el anciano.

"Geo, te lo revelé todo, no es mi culpa que no hayas tenido la disciplina suficiente" – bromeó Latis.

"Bueno sabes que soy débil ante los placeres fáciles de la vida jajaja cof cof cof"

Ahora casi siempre que reía tosía un poco, ya tenía 87 bien vividos años y era viudo desde hacía 5. Pero había tenido una vida muy feliz, no había nada que le faltara, no había dejado pasar sueños sin realizar, ese era Geo… el buen Geo. Se había encontrado con el nieto de Latiz en el camino y al saber que este volvía a Céfiro pensó en ir a despedirlo, pues quizá tendría intenciones de quedarse allá. Después supo por el nieto de Latis que sólo iba de visita, _pero nunca se sabe_, pensó Geo.

"Bien amigo, te deseo un buen viaje"

"¿Cómo te enteraste de que viajaba?"

"Tu nieto me lo dijo cuando me lo encontré hace un rato en la estación alfa"

"Bueno no es necesaria la despedía, pronto estaré de vuelta" – afirmó Latis.

"Sí, pero uno nunca sabe lo que nos depara el destino – le sonrió a Latis – así que quise venir por si acaso. Latis, gracias por brindarme tu amistad, gracias por dejarme entrar en sus vidas como un hermano más"

"Viejo me asustas, no me voy para siempre, ¿o es acaso que tu vas a algún lado?"

"Jajaja cof cof cof, no que yo sepa, pero a mi edad…"

"Vamos, eres muy joven para morir"

Geo soltó una carcajada que termino en casi asfixia pero se repuso pronto.

"Sí aun soy un apuesto joven y tengo mucho que ofrecer a las octogenarias jajaja cof cof cof"

"Mejor no rías tanto o partirás antes que nosotros" – le dijo Latis un tanto en broma un tanto preocupado.

Eso sólo hizo que Geo riera más y se ahogara otro poco, pero nada mortal.

"Al menos te contagié un poco de sentido del humor, ya puedo partir en paz" – dijo el siempre vivaz… bien ya no tanto, Geo.

Latiz sonrió y le dio la mano fuertemente y un fuerte abrazo, al cual Geo respondió con las fuerzas que ahora le quedaban y después se despidió de Pacifica también. Luego ambos Latis y Pacifica subieron a la nave que los llevaría a céfiro. Estarían llegando por la noche a Cefiro, apenas con algo de tiempo para la celebración.

Marina había pasado la Noche en una ciudad, pero había dormido a la intemperie, a la afueras, no se había atrevió a pedir posada, la ciudad imponía más que los pueblos, y quizá la gente de las ciudades sería menos cálida o dispuesta a ofrecer posada gratuita, sin embargo se equivocaba, hubiera sido muy bien recibida.

"UUUUuu – se desperezaba estirándose como gato, después de todo le dolía un poco la espalda y la estiradita le reacomodaba algunos huesos. El caballo le había servido de almohada por lo cual había dormido casi sentada en el suelo.

"Ah… Como me gustaría darme un buen baño para despertarme aaahhh - bostezó – Pero ¿dónde?"

"Tengo hambre.." – se dijo después de un momento de silencio.

El elixir que le diera Dannan le había servido de mucho el día anterior pero no duraría para siempre, tenía que guardarlo para una emergencia.

"Habrá fruta por aquí?"

Cerca de la ciudad había una arboleda, quizá habría frutas ahí. Se puso en camino con todo y caballo, pero al llegar sólo arboles sin frutos encontró, vio que al final de la arboleda una ladera bajaba a lo que sería una bonita pradera y un poco más allá otra zona boscosa se abría ante sus ojos, pequeña comparada con el bosque de EdenHall. Pues con Dannan se había enterado del nombre correcto, que procedía de un vocablo ingles.

Ahí seguro había comida y a caballo no tardaría mucho en llegar. Busco una ruta para bajar y cuando la encontró se puso en camino. Bajo, cruzo la pradera y llegó a ese nuevo bosque, se interno con desconfianza de perderse otra vez, pero pronto notó que este bosque parecía normal, no parecía estar encantado y era fácil orientarse. Entonces confiada entró más, y para su beneplácito encontró árboles que daban fruta, fruta que ella conocía, pronto tomó lo que necesitaba y cortando frutos diviso cerca un bonito manantial encerrado por una rotonda de tupidos árboles, así que fue hacia allá y se sentó a comer a orillas del manantial, tomo agua del mismo y una vez satisfecha se puso a descansar y a pensar un poco.

"Necesito un baño" - sentenció.

Y viéndose sola, se quitó su ropa dejando sólo la ropa interior puesta, entró en el manantial, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, lavaría cuerpo y ropa y además se protegería si alguien pasaba, ser vista en ropa interior era mejor que desnuda.

Pronto encontró muy agradable la experiencia. Vivir como chica salvaje por unos minutos era refrescante después de ser una joven que se la vivía en hoteles y lugares de lujo, con la tecnología de nuestro mundo a disposición siempre, era tan refrescante al alma verse en esta situación que la forzaba a depender de la naturaleza, de estar en contacto con ella, como lo hacían lo animales, quienes no se bañaban con regaderas, sino con lo que la naturaleza brindaba.

Su ducha matutina transcurrió sin contratiempos, ni mirones, salió, se envolvió en una toalla larga y debajo de ella comenzó a quitar su ropa interior mojada, se seco con palmadas y pronto se puso ropa limpia, se quitó la toalla quedando en ropa interior y ya que montaría a caballo, saco unos jeans holgados, unos tenis, y una camiseta floja y amplia que le llegaba a medio muslo con un sencillo letrero en tinta azul que decía _Chica Material_. Usó una dona blanca para recoger su cabello en una cola a la altura de la nuca, arregló sus cosas y montó de nuevo dirigiéndose a la ciudad, cabe mencionar que llevaba frutas y agua en sus maletas, pues había rellenado sus botella de plástico antes de bañarse.

…

"Ya pronto llegaremos a la Ciudad blanca Lucy, sólo dos Ciudades más" – dijo la madre de Mirash quien ahora Lucy sabía, respondia al nombre de Almey.

"Que bien"

Lucy llevaba esa mañana una blusa-vestido de encaje, con forro de algodón, sin mangas y holgada, pero cubierta de los hombros, larga a medio muslo, debajo llevaba un short corto de encaje, clásico de la moda femenina en Asia, un bonito sombrero pequeño y unas botas blancas de piso que le llegaban a la rodilla. Sí, todo el look asiático de la sweet Gyaru.

Quizá era muy corto para la cultura de Cefiro, pero a fin de cuentas, Lucy seguía siendo tan inocente y natural como siempre, así que sólo se vistió de forma normal para ella. No pensó en si sería escandalosa su vestimenta por lo corto del vestido.

Como siempre, el fino encaje del vestido llamaba la atención de la joven Mirash, quien no dejaba de acosar a Lucy y adorar los lujos, pues ella soñaba con ser una princesa de cuento.

Opel por su parte había estado a punto de reprenderla y obligarla a ponerse algo más _decente_ si quería seguir viajando con ellas, pero antes que su opinión llegara a oídos de Lucy, su madre la había atajado y le había prohibido decirle nada, pues la chica era extranjera y obligarla a aceptar sus costumbres sería una falta grave de educación, ya que en Cefiro el lema "A la tierra que fueres haz lo que vieres" no rifaba en lo absoluto. Siempre se respetaba al extranjero y su forma de ser y vestir, como había pasado con la reveladora y sensual Caldina. A quien nunca nadie había censurado o dicho nada por su forma de vestir.

Sólo se juzgaba por eso a los propios, nunca a los ajenos.

Opel se sentía por demás avergonzada y ofendida, ¿cómo esa indecente se atrevía a ponerlas en vergüenza mostrando su figura así? ¿Qué pensaría la gente de sus inocentes hermanitas al verlas con semejate atrevida? Nuevamente exageraba… Opel había llevado sin darse cuenta su pequeño desacuerdo con Lucy a nuevos niveles de intolerancia, todo en Lucy le molestaba, a pesar de su edad, se estaba comportando como una chica extremadamente inmadura, si la gran Ortelume la viera… esa no era la actitud de una verdadera sacerdotisa, quien debía ser sabia y tolerante. Y la causa verdadera de su coraje no era sólo el "insulto a las deidades" era tal vez que Lucy atraía más atención de la que ella había atraído nunca de sus seres queridos, sus hermanas, su madre quien amablemente estaba al pendiente de la joven extranjera, incluso la amigas de Mirash, quienes siempre se acercaban curiosas y endiosadas a la futura sacerdotisa, ahora no le habían hecho el mas mínimo caso.

Opel no era mala, es sólo que de cierta manera se sentía amenazada por Lucy, pues la chica extranjera parecía muy popular entre sus seres queridos. Eran sólo celos fraternales mezclados con orgullo y sentido del deber excesivo.

Lucy se veía a decir verdad tierna con su atuendo, como la imagen que los occidentales tienen de la chica japonesa fashion e ideal.

Pero para Lucy era sólo un atuendo más. Aunque claro, no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, en especial para los chicos, quienes la veían con respetuosa discreción y embelesamiento.

"Hey, sabían que el príncipe estuvo en Aure el mismo día que nosotros llegamos – dijo Mirash quien se enteró por sus amigas.

"Es una lástima, me hubiera encantado verlo de cerca" – dijo Zafira.

"¿Príncipe? Tienen un principe"

"Sí"

"Me imagino que los reyes estarán orgullosos de él" – dijo Lucy pensando que se referían a un joven heredero.

"¿Cuales reyes?"

"Los de Cefiro"

"No hay Reyes Lucy, sólo los príncipes"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Y mientras le explicaban de política cefiriana a Lucy, Anais viaja en silencio, aun usaba la ropa del día anterior.

"_Quiero irme a mi casa_ – pensaba con pesar, pues deseaba tirarse en un cómodo sillón a ver tele, viajar en una carreta de madera con delgados cojines y bajo el sol apenas resguardada por una delgada tela no era precisamente su idea de unas vacaciones, además en Cefiro hacía un calor…. Londres era casi siempre frio y lluvioso, éste clima sí que la sofocaba, si bien Japón era caluroso en verano, era distinto, además ella se había habituado ya al clima de la nublada Londres.

Un vaso de barro apareció frente a ella con agua fresca, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la señora Driada.

"Toma Linda, te ves sofocada, esto te hará bien"

"Gracias"- Aceptó el agua y la bebió toda.

"No provienes de un clima cálido me supongo"

"Supone bien" – dijo con una cansada sonrisa.

Dríada pensó en preguntarle el motivo de su estadía en Céfiro, pero sabiendo bien por Enzo que no era comunicativa y no le gustaba hablar de sí misma, reprimió su deseo de saber.

"¿Saben que los príncipes estarán presenciando nuestra danza?! Estoy tan nerviosa!" – decía feliz una chica.

"¡Que emoción!"- dijo otra.

"Sí chicas sus majestades estarán presenciando en primera fila, así que deberán dar todo de ustedes" – aconsejó Dríada.

"¿Por qué no nos lo había dicho? ¡Que nervios!" - Dijo otra chica más.

"¿Sabían que a la princesa Melian le encanta la danza? nunca se pierde ninguna presentación del grupo de danza de la corte. Será un honor bailar para ella" – comentaba una chica de cabello azul a sus compañeras.

"Es una amante de las artes" – dijo otra más.

"El príncipe Paris también estará viéndonos"

"¿Qué? - Preguntó Anais quien no venía poniendo mucha atención y no sabían bien lo que había oído – ¿qué has dicho?"

"Eh… que… el príncipe también estará viéndonos" – dijo algo asustada la chica al ser abordada por la distante extranjera.

"Ah – fue todo lo que dijo Anais, las chicas la miraron por un momento pero luego continuaron su parloteo.

"_Me miente me está jugando bromas_…" - pensó Anaïs.

…

Marina pronto hubo atravesado la ciudad y sólo se había detenido a pedir indicaciones, sólo paraba unos instantes para que el caballo pudiera descansar, y retomaba su camino, a veces a paso tranquilo, otras más a galope, se sentía libre, como hacía mucho que no se sentía, pues como artista tenía tantos compromisos… y tenía que cuidar siempre sus acciones en público, aun en los foros, nunca sabías de dónde te saldría un paparazzi buscado hacer de cualquier tontería el gran escándalo. Eso sin mencionar que no podía salir de su hotel o televisora sin estar rodeada de guaruras, de los que siempre escapaba, pero que eran muy útiles contra los fans. Los fans, no podía salir a la calle sin ser perseguida por multitudes, aun en el centro comercial, en los restaurantes, en todo lugar, era una figura pública y no podía escapar a eso, no había lugar a donde fuera que no fuera reconocida por alguien. Pero aquí, galopaba libre, sin temor de ser asediada o perseguida, sin reporteros rodeándola como manada de zombis hambrientos, ni locos fans dispuestos a subirse a un quinto piso por los balcones con tal de obtener un autógrafo.

Incluso en un momento se llegó a preguntar "¿por qué tanta prisa en volver? Esto es relajante" pero siempre la razón le decía: _"no estás de vacaciones ¿Recuerdas? Y si te confías quizá no puedas volver nunca más a tu mundo", _eso era suficiente para acelerar el paso del caballo. Con esa actitud había recorrido ya tres ciudades e iba por la cuarta y última antes de llegar a ciudad Blanca. Sin embargo pese a que su paso por las ciudades había sido fugaz, apreciaba al pasar, la felicidad de los habitantes, la prosperidad del lugar y la alegría que se respiraba en aquel sitio.

Tal vez debería haberse detenido un poco a turistear, después de todo ya estaba ahí, pero no, no podía, no eran vacaciones, no había llegado por gusto y la posibilidad de volver a casa era incierta, no, detenerse no era una opción. Y así continuó hasta llegar de noche a la última ciudad.

Para el anocheser una nave extranjera aterrizaba justo fuera del castillo, y al bajar sus pasajeros fueron recibidos por una pequeña pero cálida comitiva, pues había llegado el día anterior un mensaje avisando de su llegada, el gran gurú se había puesto muy feliz al saber que después de tanto vería otra vez a su querido discípulo. El príncipe Paris apenas se había enterado la noche anterior al llegar al castillo y Caldina y compañía habían sido los primeros en recibir el chisme, aun antes que una dormida Melian.

La bienvenida había sido cálida, se había dado una pequeña cena en honor de los recién llegados.

…

"¡Al fin!"– dijo Marina mientras contemplaba las enormes puertas abiertas de Ciudad Blanca, iluminada por la tenue luz de luna y las farolas de las casas y comercios y los enormes faroles que hacían de alumbrado público en lo alto de blancos postes de granito con sencillos pero elegantes grabados.

Le había tomado todo el día, casi sin descanso alguno y había llegado por la noche, al fin…

Salió del camino a la pradera de alto pasto y desmontó del caballo, miró la Ciudad, aun desde la entrada parecía magnifica, prospera, grande y lujosa.

"De seguro aquí sí que me cobran el hotel" – pensó, y como ya se había habituado adormir al aire libre no vio objeción en hacerlo también esta noche, aunque vaya que extrañaba la cómoda cama que le había prestado Dannan en su casa.

"Mañana continuaremos - dijo Marina a sí misma, estaba tan cansada… casi no había comido, había viajado todo el día, estaba mareada por la falta de buen alimento y el viaje, su caballo también parecía exhausto, descargó al pobre animal y éste contrario a los caballos de mundo místico, se echó al suelo a descansar, Marina sabía muy bien que los caballos no debían permanecer echados por mucho tiempo, sólo lo hacían cuando estaban enfermos o iban a morir, se sintió terriblemente culpable, tal vez había forzado demasiado al caballito, pero el animal no mostraba signos de enfermedad, parecía aliviado de poder echarse, parecía muy feliz y tranquilo, quizá los caballos de Céfiro sí se echaban para dormir. Pero para cerciorarse, tomó el elixir de Dannan y le hizo beber un poco al animal, quien lo tomó de buen agrado, después ella misma bebió un poco del elixir, pero olvidó que tenía un doble efecto en la gente muy cansada, así que ni bien lo bebió cayo profundamente dormida a lomos de su caballo. Ambos ocultos por el muy alto pasto de la zona.

Dos horas después que Marina cayera en brazos de Morfeo, una caravana entraba por el mismo camino.

"Lucy hemos llegado al fin, ésta, es la gran ciudad blanca" – dijo una emocionada Almey"

"Wow" – fue todo lo que atinó a decir Lucy, mientras pasaban bajo los enormes arcos de la entrada.

La ciudad lucia magnifica aun de noche, y de seguro se podría apreciar su lujo aún más por la mañana.

Todos se regocijaron por llegar a destino, y la caravana se dirigió a una de las enormes posadas del centro, ubicada justo frente a la plaza principal, donde ya tenían reservada su estancia, puede que esto no sea mudo místico con sus destinos turísticos de renombre y sus poderosas cadenas de hoteles Gran Turismo, pero en ésta ciudad vaya que había gran movimiento turístico todo el año, era la ciudad más grande, prospera, lujosa y mejor provista de todo Céfiro, aquí encontrabas tal variedad de productos que en ninguna otra parte los encontrarías juntos, además había productos que sólo se podían conseguir aquí, materiales y productos de importación provenientes principalmente de Cizeta y Farem, y algunas cosas útiles de Autosam, aunque no muchas ya que Autosam era demasiado tecnológico, y Cefiro era más de tradición y magia. Esta ciudad lo tenía todo, además era la meca de la celebración más grande de Cefiro, así que cada año, las caravanas se organizaban con tiempo y una vez organizadas enviaban a un mensajero con 2 meses de anticipación a hacer las reservas de las caravanas, para apartar su estancia en las distintas y prosperas posadas del lugar. Y había para todos, desde las posadas de lujo para los ricos y aristócratas, y las posadas para la gente del pueblo, no había para clase pobre, ya que en Cefiro la pobreza como tal no existía.

Todos tenían siempre comida en sus mesas, lo necesario en sus casas y hasta el más humilde campesino se podía dar sus lujos. Cefiro era una tierra muy prospera.

Las posadas para ricos y las posadas para gente del pueblo no diferían en mucho las unas de las otras, más que nada sólo en la definición, pues todas la posadas de Ciudad Blanca eran lujosas, unas un poco más que otras, pero todas tenían lujo.

Lucy y su caravana llegaron pronto a su posada y ella pudo admirar la gran Plaza situada justo en frente, su piso era de granito blanco pulido, y al centro había una grande y bella fuente de lo que bien podría ser ónix ambarino.

En el centro de la fuente tres estatuas de agraciadas doncellas hechas del mismo material, sostenían ornamentados jarrones de agua de los cuales salían los chorros de agua que mantenían a la fuente en movimiento, las estatuas lucían vestidos con semejanza a la antigua usanza griega de mundo místico, todas ella tenían una guirlanda de flores en la cabeza y tallados en sus brazos lucían unos brazaletes que eran del tipo de joya que sólo usaban en la realeza. Todo el rodete de la fuente lucia bellos relieves de flores y tallos exquisitos, y dentro de la fuente 5 esferas de buen tamaño de ese mismo bello material y distribuidas a medida, parecían flotar sobre el agua, palpitaban silenciosas un destello de luz que prendía y apagaba, iluminadas con magia sin duda.

"Que bonita fuente"

Ni bien pronunció Lucy Mirash la tomó del brazo y la jaló emocionada.

"¡Vamos a verla Lucy!"

Zafira la siguió mientras la madre y Opel iban a registrarse.

"¿No es hermosa Lucy? Estas tres chicas representan a las Diosas que nos salvaron"

Wow Lucy sintió como una bofetada a su característica humildad japonesa, es que sí se sentía raro que en un lugar tuvieran estatuas y un culto dedicado a ti. De hecho un frio nervisos la recorrio, le daba pena el sólo pensar que la adoraban.

"E-e-enserio? Estatuas de… ellas?" – una gotita de sudor le bajaba por la espalda.

"Claro Lucy, es una representación de ellas, después de todo a ellas les debemos este reino tan prospero, se merecen estatuas y más, ya te mostraremos todo que se hace relacionado a ellas ^^" – comentó una muy amable y templada Zafira.

"¡Siiii! Hay figuras para la casa, amuletos de los templos, pergaminos de oración.." – recitaba la lista muy feliz Mirash.

"_Ah pero tenemos mercancía"-_ pensó apenada y contrariada Lucy- _"si esto fuera la Tierra de seguro hasta tendríamos nuestra propia serie de Televisión" _– y el sudor frio la seguía recorriendo

"Los templos de adoracion de las sacerdotisas"

"!AH pero hay templos de adoración?!"

"Pues claro Lucy^^" – a Mirash le parecía lo más normal.

"Sí, me voy a desmayar"

Las dos chicas se asustaron ante la sentencia de Lucy. Pero al verlo Lucy aclaró..

"No,no,no, sólo bromeaba"

"Ah" – se aliviaron ambas.

"Chicas vamos a desempacar para después ir a cenar algo" – se escuchó.

"Ya vamos mamá" – contestaron y ambas tomaron a Lucy y corrieron a donde su madre.

Mientras tanto una ciudad atrás, la caravana de Anais ya había parado a pasar la noche. Anais compartía en silencio la habitación con las doncellas bailarinas.

"Ah, mañana llegaremos a ciudad blanca, ¡solo faltan unas horas para nuestra presentación! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Emocionada y nerviosa" – reía una de las chicas.

"Entonces hay que dormir mucho para que están frescas y lozanas para la presentación niñas" – aconsejó Dríada quien recién aparecía por la puerta para revisar que sus pupilas se durmieran temprano y que la joven Melisa estuviera bien.

Divisó a Anais en la cama del fondo, parecía pensativa y obviamente distante del grupo, pero no le hizo ningún comentario, las chicas obedecieron y se dispusieron a dormir apagando las lámparas, Dríada dejó la habitación y fue a descansar. Todo quedó en silencio.

"_Sólo una ciudad más, mamá, papá ya pronto estaré en casa"- _se dijo para sus adentros Anais.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el cap, por cierto subí un dibujo del nuevo look de Clef, lo pueden ver en mi perfil, ahí esta el link, está realmente algo burdo porque sólo lo escaneé y ya, es que no me da tiempo para otra cosa. Bueno tengan una buena semana y gracias por leerme.


	22. Chapter 22

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, el gran día de la celebración había llegado.

Los habitantes de todo Céfiro se ponían de pie para desayunar y después arreglarse para los festejos.

El desayuno y la cena de ese día eran los alimentos más importantes, ya que en aquella gran batalla, de la noche misma un rayo de luz había partido la obscuridad y el primer nuevo día de Cefiro llegó. Fue una noche, una noche en que se libró una tremenda batalla, y fue una noche una gran noche, la que les trajo un nuevo día, una nueva vida.

Por esa razón, el desayuno y cena del gran día eran muy importantes. El desayuno debía ser rico en variedad de frutos pues representaban el nacimiento de un nuevo mundo, la fruta representaba a la naturaleza, a la vida, y la cena debía ser fastuosa por todo lo alto, pues representaba la abundancia, riqueza y prosperidad de éste nuevo mundo, además que conmemoraba la gran batalla de sus Diosas. Generalmente la gente no merendaba pesado, apenas un ten ten pie, para guardar espacio para la fastuosa cena de la noche. Algo muy parecido a nuestra navidad, y esa es la forma correcta de describir la celebración, como revolver nuestras celebraciones de día de la independencia con las de la noche de Navidad. Con los mismos importantes contrastes espirituales que cada una conlleva.

Todo mundo se levantaba de sus camas, listos para saborear el jugoso y frutal desayuno que esperaba en todas las mesas esa mañana.

La gran corte del palacio también saludaba a la nueva mañana preparando todo para el desayuno de sus majestades y sus íntimos invitados. Después toda la servidumbre podía tomar su propio y frutal desayuno.

Melian había podido dormir esa noche, y apenas unos suaves golpes sobre la puerta de la alcoba real la sacaban del profundo sueño, a Paris ni el sonido de un taladro industrial lo habría despertado. De hecho el taladro industrial se vería opacado por sus placidos ronquidos a los cuales Melian ya se había acostumbrado.

"¿Si?" – preguntó Melian aun soñolienta.

"El servicio majestad" – dijo una suave voz tras la puerta.

"Oh sí, ya es hora – dijo Melian para sí misma – Un momento" - alzó la voz suavemente para ser escuchada por la gente del servicio.

"Paris… Paris.. Anda dormilón ya es hora de levantarse" – lo movió suavemente.

"No mamá 5 minutos más"

"No soy mamá, anda cariño el servicio esta allá afuera listo para asistirnos"

"Yo me puedo asistir solo, 5 minutos más…"

Melian sólo sonrió, no tenía remedio ese París.

Desde muy temprano, cuando aún no salían los primeros rayos del sol, la caravana en que viajaba Anais había emprendido camino para llegar a tiempo al festival, Anais iba bostezando, aun tenía sueño pues había logrado dormir apenas 4 horas esa noche.

Lucy estaba vistiéndose para el desayuno, pues después de eso tenía planeado partir en busca del castillo. Todo mundo parecía escoger sus más bonitas pero sencillas ropas, y se arreglaban con mucho esmero, pero por la noche usarían sus mejores galas. Lucy sabiendo que caminaría algún trecho aunque no sabía que tanto, volvió a sacar su pants blanco y sus tenis los cuales había lavado y guardado en su maleta desde hacía días.

Sobra decir que todas se sorprendieron de ver a Lucy con pantalones, y que la más escandalizada fue Opel.

"No pensaras salir a la calle así, ¡Pareces un muchacho!" – Opel espetó indignadísima.

No, en realidad no lo parecía, el pants era de corte femenino, pero para la gente de Cefiro los pantalones tenían una alta connotación masculina.

"¡No seas grosera Opel! Además es obvio para cualquiera que aunque ella traiga pantalones es una mujer. Por favor no le hagas caso Lucy, no pareces un chico, eres una dulce doncella" – se disculpó la madre de Opel.

"Sí, además los muchachos no tienen un par de senos tan grandes"

"¡Mirash! – se escandalizó su madre – ¡qué comentarios son esos, no seas irrespetuosa! – reprendió Almey – Disculpa si te sentiste ofendida Lucy, es joven y a veces no piensa antes de abrir la boca" – dijo lo último dándole una mirada de reprimenda a Mirash.

A Lucy sólo le dio risa.

"Oh no se preocupe señora Almey, no me ha ofendido al contrario, de donde yo vengo es todo un cumplido ^^"

"De- de verdad?"

"En verdad, no se preocupe"

Era cierto, y después de todo, una las mayores preocupaciones de Lucy cuando era adolecente eran sus senos pequeños, pero el tiempo y la naturaleza le habían obsequiado una nueva pech… "personalidad" si saben a qué me refiero.

"¿Qué clase de gentuza vivirá en tu mundo?" – preguntó Opel en tono venenoso.

"La mejor gentuza de todo el sistema solar" – respondió orgullosa y con una sonrisa la Guerrera.

A todas las integrantes de esa familia les causó gracia la respuesta de Lucy quien no había caído en las provocaciones de Opel.

Y la madre pensó que la actitud de Lucy era suficiente castigo para Opel, no había necesidad de decirle nada mal. Después todas bajaron a desayunar.

Marina se encontraba en la playa, caminando sobre una blanca arena, tan blanca, que tenía tintes azulosos, sentía la arena en sus pies descalzos, y sólo traía puesto un vestido blanco largo, con una pechera dorada, se aproximó a la espuma de las suaves olas, dejó que el agua mojara sus pies. De pronto vio una bonita corona de flores azules flotando en el agua, le pareció preciosa y decidió ir a rescatarla, comenzó a caminar mar a dentro hasta que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Nadó hasta alcanzarla, a pesar de que el Mar era inmenso, no sintió mido de nadar en aguas desconocidas, además no estaba muy alejada de la playa. Alcanzó la corona y la miró por un momento sus enormes flores, era preciosa, el agua la mecía en la superficie suavemente, decidió ponerse la corona en la cabeza y justo en el instante en que lo hizo, se vio repentinamente sumergida bajo el mar, miró sobre su cabeza y vio a metros de distancia la superficie, se asustó cuando instintivamente respiró pues pensó que se ahogaría pero para su sorpresa, pudo respirar bajo el agua tal como lo hacía en el aire. A pesar de estar en el fondo marino, éste se iluminaba bellamente con luces azules, rayos de sol trasformados por el agua, no había oscuridad más que a la distancia, y fue en la distancia que vio aparecer unos grandes ojos amarillos, que se acercaban más y más, y con cada metro una forma gigantesca iba apareciendo, lo que fuera comenzaba a verse con más forma. Y a sólo uno diez metros de ella, pudo ver claramente que se trataba de un enorme dragón azul. Al estar frente a ella, la enorme bestia abrió sus impresionantes alas, se paró sobre sus patas traseras y le hablo en gentil voz.

"Marina…"

Marina abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad, en un principio ver a la enorme creatura acercarse le había causado temor, cuando la tuvo enfrente pensó en nadar lo más lejos posible, pero cuando la escucho hablar, esa voz, esa voz que tan dulcemente le había confortado en aquel cautiverio en Cizeta, la había hecho reconocer como propia a aquella magnifica bestia alada. Era Ceres…

"Ceres…"

"Has regresado, te he extrañado mi pequeña"

"Ceres…"

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el dragón, y este bajó su enrome cabeza para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. Cuando su cabeza estuvo al alcanze de sus manos, Marina no pudo evitar levantar sus manos y acariciar el enorme hocico del Dragón. Llevando sus manos de la punta de la nariz hasta el entrecejo de este, una y otra vez suavemente, lo contempló con un sentimiento de adoración en el alma, como viendo a un ser muy amado, el dragón cerro sus ojos ante el suave contacto de la chica.

"… yo también… – dijo un tanto insegura al principio, pero después afirmó con sinceridad – yo también te extrañé"

Ahora que lo tenía enfrente sentía una repentina añoranza, todos los años que no se acordó de él parecían caerle de golpe, viéndolo de frente, se daba cuenta que sí lo había extrañado, pues independientemente de lo que pudieran representar, los genios tenían una tremenda conexión espiritual y emocional con sus guerreras.

El dragón abrió los ojos y tomó con suma delicadeza a la joven con una de sus garras, la levantó y le permitió pararse sobre su palma abierta. Para que ella pudiera mirar la bastes infinita del profundo mar.

"De todos los tesoros que posee este océano, en el que yo soy señor absoluto, y a quien toda creatura acuática mágica o marina debe lealtad y obediencia, tú mi niña, siempre serás el tesoro más preciado. Este es también tu reino, soberana de estos mares. Mi realeza sólo se compara con la tuya"

Marina volteó a mirar sorprendida a su genio.

"Pero, ¿Cómo puedo yo ser soberana de este bello reino marino? yo no pertenezco a este mundo, yo sólo soy una chica común del planeta Tierra"

"Marina, eres más de lo crees, eres una hija del planeta Luz, no niegues tu realeza. Aunque estés lejos, siempre serás una conmigo, tan señora de este reino como yo, y yo siempre estaré a tu lado, viviendo en tu corazón, a tu servicio, como tú más fiel aliado y guardián, para protegerte, en el bien y en el mal"

"Tú eres más que sólo un guardián- dijo mirándolo con dulzura y amor sincero - tú eres mi amigo, y parte de mi mismo corazón" – dijo abrazando cariñosamente la cabeza del dragón, conmovida por las palabras de éste, quien aceptó el abrazo pegando más su cabeza al cuerpo de la chica.

Marina no podía explicarse muy bien los sentimientos que le despertaba el genio, pero podía sentir una fuerte conexión con él, llena de del más limpio y puro amor que nunca había sentido por otra creatura.

"Si te encuentras en problemas, ven a verme – dijo el genio retirándose del abrazo y mirando a Marina – Sabes dónde encontrarme, las puertas de mi palacio siempre estarán abiertas para su Reina"

"Ceres – de pronto Marina sintió que las corrientes marinas la elevaban rápidamente hacia la superficie, viendo como Ceres se quedaba cada vez más lejos en el fondo - ¡Ceres! – Miró hacia arriba y vio la superficie de las aguas, sintiendo como salía al aire de la superficie.

Justo en ese momento despertó.

Miró en todas direcciones y se dio cuenta que todo había sido aparentemente sólo un sueño.

La atención de Marina se desvió con el suave murmullo de la ciudad que despertaba, miró a su alrededor y se encontró con que el caballito que le había servido de compañero se despertaba también, y se ponía de nuevo en cuatro patas. Pensó en conservarlo para que la llevara al castillo, oyó tropel de caballos y carretas pero el alto pasto le tapaba la visión desde el suelo, y se puso de pie para espiar. Vio como una caravana entraba a la ciudad, vio pasar caballos y carretas, vio entonces una carreta grande con toldo de delgada tela, que iba llena de muchachas jóvenes vestidas de blanco, en la hilera que daba la espalda a Marina, vio una Rubia y larga cabellera risada en las puntas, esa chica aun sentada se veía más alta que sus demás compañeras, la carreta pasó pronto y su mirada se desvió para ver a la demás gente que llegaba a la ciudad.

Volvió a esconderse en el pasto, y se tomó su tiempo para desayunar, en realidad sólo tomaría el elixir que le diera Dannan. Volvió al camino con todo y caballo pero se sorprendió enormemente al ver la multitud que se movilizaba en la ciudad. No pasaría tan fácilmente si lo hacía con el caballo.

"Caray… Ah, parece que tendré que dejarte aquí"

Bajó su equipaje de lomos del caballo, lo dejó en libertad y lo vio alejarse por la pradera. Tomó sus maletas y entró justo al final de la caravana.

Era un auténtico mar de gente, y parecía que se pondría peor….

Melian tomaba un real baño en su yacusi personal en la suntuosa cámara de la princesa. Dos doncellas le asistían, una de ellas, peinaba sus largos cabellos con un peine de lo que sería el equivalente al oro de Cefiro. La otra preparaba las lociones que le aplicaría en cuanto saliera del yacusi. Otras cuatro doncellas esperaban afuera con sus ropas y accesorios, joyas reales, fondos, en fin todo lo que necesitaba la princesa.

Paris se había levantado ya, había tomado un baño y ahora que estaba "visible", es decir en paños NO menores, las doncellas asistentes comenzaban a ayudarle a vestir, capa, pechera, emblemas, accesorios, todo lo que necesitaba para el gran día, tendrían tanto él como la princesa 3 cambios de ropa durante el día, este era el primero.

Clef también se había ya bañado y vestido, él siempre se asistía sólo, sin embargo cuando después de desayunar se retirara a preparar todo para la ceremonia mágica, "religiosa" por así llamarlo, habría tres de sus más destacados estudiantes para asistirlo.

Y tendría que ir más tarde a recibir a los cuatro hechiceros más prominentes de los cuatro puntos cardinales de Céfiro.

Caldina y compañía apenas se estaban levantando.

Latis apenas salía de bañar y su esposa estaba ahora en la ducha.

Además ese año tendrían una invitada especial: La Princesa Imperial TaiKei, nieta de la Emperatriz Aska de Farem y el emperador consorte Sang Yung. Ella llegaría en unas horas.

Clef, Paris y Melian tendrían una mañana muy ocupada.

El desayuno había trascurrido alegre y sereno para todos, ahora la gente se preparaba para dar un paseo por la ciudad, después de todo mucha gente venía desde muy lejos y aprovechaban para hacer algo de "turismo" en la gran ciudad.

"Señora Almey, le agradezco mucho las atenciones que ha tenido para conmigo, pero es hora de marcharme, me da mucha pena no poder retribuirle en algo todo lo que usted me ha ayudado"

"No hay nada que pagar, en realidad fue un placer disfrutar de tu compañía, ya lo vez, hiciste muy feliz a mi Mirash todo el camino, generalmente se aburre mucho en los viajes tan largos, fue muy amena tu compañía. Sabes me gustaría que te quedaras con nosotras a pasar los festejos"

"Sería interesante de verdad, pero en verdad que no puedo, lo siento"

"Bien eso lo respeto, pero es una pena, me hubiera gustado que conocieras a mi esposo"

"A mi también, quizá en otra ocasión. – trató de ser diplomática, sabía que no habría "_otra ocasión_" - Disculpe ¿sabe usted donde queda el castillo de Cefiro?"

"¿El castillo? Sí, está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es sólo curiosidad. ¿Cómo se llegaría desde aquí?"

"Pues, a lo poco que yo sé, se sigue la avenida principal de la ciudad hasta atravesarla por completo, donde termina la ciudad hay un sendero por el bosque, ese te lleva directo al castillo"

"Oh, bien, muchas gracias. Por favor despídame de Mirash, Zafira y Opel"

Las chicas habían ido a comprar unos deliciosos panes que se hacían en la ciudad blanca, pero había una enorme cola esperando.

"Está bien linda, te diría que las esperaras, pero creo que se tardaran bastante. Que las Diosas te cuiden en tu camino"

"Gracias"

La señora dio un abrazo a la chica pelirroja y ésta lo correspondió, después tomó sus maletas y se perdió entre la multitud arrastrando como contra corriente su enorme maleta roja, pero después de haber caminado millones de veces por el famoso y revoltoso Shibuya Cross incluso en las imposibles horas pico, este mar de gente sería si bien un reto, no uno para el que no estuviera preparada.

Marina se había atorado repetidas veces ya entre la gente con sus maletas, así que comenzó a buscar calles alternativas, no las principales, pero todas estaban atestadas, y termino en la peor de todas, te movías a la velocidad de un metro por minuto, se subió a la base de una farola para ver mejor sobre la gente, no sabía bien para dónde ir, así que le preguntó a un señor que iba pasando.

"Disculpe, ¿sabe usted cómo se llega al catillo de Céfiro?"

"Eh? Sí niña, se llega tomando la avenida principal hasta la salida, ¿Por qué?"

"¿Me podría indicar cuál es la avenida principal por favor?"

"Pues ésta misma, jovencita"

"_Ay nooo.."_ – pensó acongojada Marina, eso estaba peor que el metro japonés en la hora pico - "Gracias"

Bajó de la farola y comenzó el tortuoso camino por la avenida. Después de media hora vio una calle descongestionada y se metió por ahí, decidió que sólo seguiría desde el lado el trayecto de la avenida, pero no sería fácil, la avenida era muuuyyy larga, y todo volvía congestionarse de nuevo, ni bien una calle duraba 10 minutos transitable cuando se volvía a llenar de gente.

Anais había ya también desayunado, dado las gracias por el viaje y se había retirado, sufría también a causa del terrible congestionamiento de la ciudad, y arrastrar un par de maletas no lo hacía más fácil.

"Madre aquí están los panes"

"Gracias Mirash"

"¿Y Lucy?"

"Se ha marchado, me pidió que la despidiera de ustedes"

"¿Yaaa?" – se quejó Mirash.

"Vaya modales, ni siquiera dio la cara"

"Opel ella tenía prisa, y quiero que sepas que se mostró muy agradecida por nuestros favores, es una chica educada. Hasta me pidió que la despidiera de ti"

"Mm como si eso me importara, en fin lo bueno es que se ha ido, todo vuelve a la normalidad"

Sí, todo volvería a la normalidad para ella.

"Aaaah, me hubiera gustado despedirme" – se quejó nuevamente Mirash.

"A mí también, era una chica muy agradable" – comentó Zafira.

"¡Cariño!" – una voz masculina se escuchó entre la multitud.

"¡Papá!" – corearon las tres chicas mientras corrían al encuentro de un hombre en sus cuarenta.

La señora Almey también se les unió para abrazar a su esposo.

"Las extrañé mucho"

"Nosotras también papá" – dijo una muy feliz Mirash.

"¿Qué tal el viaje?"

"¡Interesante! Tenemos mucho que platicarte papá, fíjate que…" - y así la joven Mirash comenzó a contarle a su padre el relato sobre la extraña y "rica" forastera que se les había unido en el camino.

…

En el castillo una pomposa ceremonia de bienvenida tenía lugar, con una nave Dragón estacionada justo en la puerta principal del catillo, la alfombra roja tendida y sus Majestades los príncipes de Cefiro aguardando en la entrada.

Una muy bonita jovencita de 13 años, cabello negro azabache lustroso, recogido en un elegante peinado que evocaría a las antiguas cortes chinas, con un bonito atuendo tipo hanfu, muy similar a los que usaba la dinastía Tang de mundo místico en colores rojo, azul y negro caminaba por la alfombra roja tendida para su bienvenida.

Caldina, Latis y compañía se habían unido a la recepción, pues no hay que olvidar que Caldina era embajadora honoraria de Céfiro en Cizeta y viceversa, así que su rango le permitía estar de "mirona".

"Se bienvenida a nuestro reino Oh princesa imperial TaiKei de Farem"- Saludó con pompa Paris.

"Me complace estar presente en tan importante celebración de Céfiro, agradezco la invitación príncipes. Así como también me es grato transmitirles los parabienes de mi abuela su majestad la Emperatriz Aska, por sus 61 años de libertad y prosperidad. Farem envía un obsequio a sus queridos amigos"

La sorprendentemente elocuente y muy bien educada y refinada princesa Taikei, extendió su mano y una de las doncellas se acercó a ella, hincándose a su lado sin mirarla al rostro y con la cabeza siempre baja en señal de absoluta reverencia a su princesa, ofreció a la princesa un dragón dorado de precioso metal, sentado, el cual sostenía una preciosa esfera de cuarzo amarillo entre sus garraras delanteras, este dragón significaba la felicidad eterna.

"Mi abuela desea que éste pueblo siga siendo próspero y feliz por Diez mil años" – "Diez mil años" era un eufemismo de Farem que significaba "por toda la eternidad".

Paris recibió el dragón con ceremonia.

"El pueblo de Céfiro agradece su generosidad y sus buenos deseos, y reitero una vez más la amistad entre ambos pueblos"

Más del protocolo de bienvenida se vio antes que todos pasaran al interior del castillo, Taikei seguida por su larga corte de doncellas y oficiales.

La princesa Taikei no se parecía en nada a la que había sido en la niñez su abuela Aska, Taikei era en extremo madura, elocuente, inteligente, refinada, delicada en su actuar y templada al hablar. Y todo esto lo había aprendido nada menos que de su propia abuela Aska, quien había recibido la mayor lección de su vida al conocer a la refinada, gentil y bondadosa Guerrera mágica del Viento.

Aska se había asegurado que sus hijos y nietos no se convirtieran en mocosos caprichosos, consentidos y maleducados como ella alguna vez en su ignorancia infantil había sido.

…

Entre la multitud de las calles de la ciudad, una joven pelirroja se abría paso hasta una parte despejada en una plaza, logró salir del mar de gente y se sentó a descansar un poco al borde de la fuente del lugar.

"Ah, vaya que está concurrido…" dijo abanicándose con una gorra que había sacado de su maleta para cubrirse del brillante sol.

Otra joven había ya divisado el punto despejado en la plaza y se dirigió hacia allá. Se podía escuchar música, risas, bullicio, vendedores, se escuchaba de todo en la ciudad. Todos sonidos de alegría.

Marina por fin salió a la plaza y miró la fuente, del otro lado de la fuente, una pelirroja y larga cabellera estaba sentada de espalda a ella. Marina se acercó a la fuente y se sentó a descansar también. Después de un rato de descanso, decidió reanudar su camino y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la fuente, la joven del otro lado también decidió que era tiempo de seguir y tomando su maleta roja se levantó para proseguir el viaje.

Ambas jóvenes iban distraídas viendo a los transeúntes con sus flores y banderas, había mucha algarabía, y tan distraídas iban, que no se fijaron que chocarían la una con la otra.

_Crash, _con el rebote ambas tropezaron con sus respectivas maletas y cayeron al suelo.

"Lo siento" - dijo la pelirroja aun sin mirar con quién había chocado.

"No, yo lo siento, venía distraída" - dijo Marina levantándose.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y por fin se miraron la una a la otra. Marina en un principio no reconoció para nada a Lucy, habían pasado los años y Lucy era ahora alta, curvilínea y sus facciones se habían refinado y eran preciosamente femeninas. Pero Lucy sí que reconoció a la tan vista en pantalla "Joya de oriente" Marina Ryuzaky.

"Marina" – afirmó Lucy con asombro.

A Marina le asombró que alguien ahí conociera su nombre, no reconocía a la chica.

"Me… conoces? ¿Quién eres?"

La voz y la mirada de Lucy cambiaron del asombro a la dureza, como quien se reencuentra con un antiguo enemigo. Y su voz emitió ese crudo sentimiento al contestar.

"Soy Lucy"


	23. Chapter 23

"Lucy…"

Marina quedó pasmada e incrédula, no podía ser, ¿Lucy? ¿En serio?. Pero… ésta chica era tan distinta, la última vez que vio a Lucy, ésta era sólo una niña, que bien podía pasar por un niño, pero ésta chica frente a ella, era a todas luces toda una mujer.

La miró sin encontrar un rasgo que le recordara a la Lucy del pasado, hasta que la miró a los ojos, esos mismos ojos fieros, esos ojos no tenían igual, esa era Lucy. De pronto Marina también sintió que le hervía la sangre, no tenía un motivo en concreto y tenía muchos al mismo tiempo, ninguno coherente, pero eso no cambiaba el odio irracional que de repente la recorría al reconocer a Lucy.

"Lucy… - había pronunciado casi en un siseo, hubo silencio unos segundos - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" - preguntó con desdén al mismo tiempo que con curiosidad.

"Lo mismo podría yo preguntarte"- respondió Lucy con burla y reto en su voz.

Vaya encuentro más triste, las que una vez fueran grandes amigas, las que una vez habrían dado su vida por la otra, hoy se reencontraban después de tantos años como enemigas. Después de un incómodo silencio Marina habló de nuevo.

"¿Hacia dónde te diriges?" – Marina deseaba saber si acaso Lucy sabría algo que la pudiera ayudar también a ella, pero no iba a pedir ayuda directamente, no a ella.

"Voy al castillo"

"¿Sabes dónde está?"

"Según me han dicho a unos kilómetros de ésta ciudad"

"Sí son las señas que tengo"

"¿También vas para allá?"- inquirió Lucy, aunque no le extrañaba.

"¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea? Es lo único en lo que pude pensar"

Ninguna de las dos atinaba a sugerir ir juntas.

"Bien, tengo prisa" – dijo Marina emprendiendo camino de nuevo y pasando de largo a Lucy, su actitud y lenguaje corporal de ninguna manera diciendo "sígueme" o "ven conmigo" era obvio que no quería a Lucy a su lado, y claro que Lucy entendió bien el mensaje.

Lucy la miró alejarse, meneó su cabeza en negativa y continuo también su camino.

Anais estaba tan cansada, no había recorrido ni media ciudad y todavía le faltaba un largo tramo.

En el castillo las familias de Paris, Ascot, Caldina y Latis convivían amenamente.

"¡Oh no lo hubiera imaginado!" – reía Pacifica ante una de las historias del pasado que le contaba la vivaz Caldina sobre su ex holgazán marido Latis, quien siempre prefería dormir sobre un árbol antes que cumplir con su deber como comandante del ejército de Cefiro. Claro también se pavoneaba de cómo su maridito el buen Ráfaga había hecho un mucho mejor trabajo en ese puesto.

Todo mundo sonreía de sólo oírla hablar, hasta Latis.

Por otro lado Clef se había marchado ya a hacer los preparativos con ayuda de sus mejores pupilos, pupilos de ocasión, pues había hecho una excepción con esos jóvenes de gran talento y de cuando en cuando les daba una importante catedra, pero él se había retirado ya hacía mucho de la enseñanza activa.

Después de terminar, despidió a las jóvenes futuras promesas de hechiceros de Cefiro y se dirigió a recibir a los cuatro magos más importantes.

Eran dos hechiceros y dos hechiceras. Después de la mística bienvenida y algunos preparativos que terminaron de cuadrar, los hechiceros se retiraron a sus aposentos asignados en el castillo. Pero las bienvenidas no terminaban ahí.

Un precioso carruaje blanco con sendos adornos de cristal, tirado por cuatro caballos blancos, se aproximaba al castillo, custodiado por cuatro gallardos soldados a caballo.

En cuanto gurú Clef les divisó por una de las ventanas del castillo, corrió a la entrada para dar la bienvenida a una de las mujeres más importantes espiritualmente hablando de Cefiro.

El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada principal del catillo, los soldados desmontaron y uno de ellos se apostó ceremoniosamente junto a la puerta del carruaje y la abrió listo para tender la mano a sus ocupantes.

Una ebúrnea mano salió del carruaje y se posó gentilmente en la mano del soldado. Y una bella mujer de largo cabello negro con visos violeta, asomó por fin.

Puso un pie en las escaleras del carruaje y descendió con gracia y presencia. Portaba un largo y vaporoso vestido blanco de sedas sin fin, con hermosos adornos dorados alrededor de hombros y pecho, las mangas de su vestido parecían hechas de telarañas de cristal muy fino. Su rostro era hermoso y sereno, de preciosos ojos violeta, que irradiaban paz pero también madurez y sabiduría, pese a sólo aparentar no tener más de 27 años.

Después de ella, otras tres doncellas ataviadas de similar forma aunque menos señorial, mas no menos elegante, descendieron del carruaje. De cabellos, azul oscuro, rubio y blanco respectivamente.

Un carruaje más llegó, y de éste descendieron doce jóvenes en largos vestidos blancos.

Gurú Clef se acercó a la joven de cabello negro violeta y con un ademan que parecería un mudra le saludo con formalidad.

"Se bienvenida Gran Ortelume, sacerdotisa suprema de éstas tierras"

"Que la paz te acompañe Gran Gurú y guardián de éste Reino"

Así es, esa bella mujer era nada menos que Ortelume, la gran sacerdotisa, quien decidía quienes finalmente se convertían en sacerdotisas de los templos y la máxima autoridad entre ellas y la fe de Cefiro.

Las tres jóvenes que venían con ella eran las sacerdotisas regentes de los templos dedicados a los genios, y las otras doce jóvenes eran representantes de todo el grupo de sacerdotisas de cada templo principal.

Todas ellas como siempre debían estar presentes en la celebración.

El castillo tendría casa llena.

"Presiento que éste será un gran año gran gurú" – le dijo Ortelume.

"Como todos los años querida amiga" – respondió Clef.

"Sí pero este es diferente. Presiento que este año tendremos una grata sorpresa"

"¿Una sorpresa?"

"Sí, no sé bien qué, pero será muy especial, creo que el más especial de todos"

Todos entraron al castillo y los preparativos siguieron su curso.

No lejos de ahí, entre la multitud de ciudad blanca, una bella ex reina de belleza luchaba por moverse entre la gente. Se sentó un momento a descansar y sintió que alguien se sentaba justo detrás de ella, al voltear a ver, ella y su anónima compañía se llevaron una sorpresa.

"¿Tú?" – dijeron al unisonó.

Sin querer y sin fijarse Lucy y Marina habían terminado de nuevo en el mismo lugar, el destino parecía querer juntarlas cada que podía.

"Ah" – ambas suspiraron, se ignoraron la una a la otra y siguieron con su descanso.

Hasta que después de pasado un rato Lucy habló de nuevo.

"Ah escucha Marina, está muy claro que no quieres mi compañía, y créeme que estás muy bien correspondida – esto le crispó el orgullo a Marina pero como buena actriz lo disimuló muy bien – pero en éstas circunstancias debemos ser prácticas"

"¿Sabes? Ya suenas como Anais" – interrumpió Marina.

"¿La has visto?" – le saltó la idea a Lucy con sólo escuchar su nombre.

"Para nada"

"Pues… si tú y yo estamos aquí…"

Marina la volteo a mirar al fin.

"Quizá ella también…"- completó una dubitativa Marina.

"Bueno, si está o no, es irrelevante, yo sólo deseo volver a casa, no me importa quién me acompañe de regreso"

"Bueno al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo"

Aunque a Marina le sorprendió grandemente el cambio en Lucy, no lo mencionó. Antes Lucy jamás habría pensado siquiera en abandonar a una amiga, pero ahora parecía no importarle nadie más que ella misma. Cosa que en el pasado era muy distinta, pues si había alguien por quien Lucy nunca se preocupada era por sí misma. Ahora parecía por fin interesarse por sí misma.

"Bueno está bien partamos juntas" – concluyó Marina.

Después de un rato de caminar Lucy hizo un comentario vago.

"Tengo hambre"

"Yo también pero no tengo dinero ni comida, aunque la hospitalidad de Cefiro parece ser muy buena, nos darían comida gratis"

"Pues yo no me siento capaz de ir a pedirla así como así" – afirmó Lucy.

"Bueno entonces aguanta el hambre"- le dijo Marina en tono bastante burlón.

"¿Lucy?" – una voz las sacó de un nuevo posible choque de caracteres.

"¿Feimo?"

"Oh Dios llegaste a la celebración, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien gracias"

Marina sólo los miraba, le parecía raro que Lucy tuviera conocidos ahí.

En ese momento el muy sincero estomago de Lucy gruñó su pena por encontrarse vacio.

"¿Ya comiste?" – preguntó Feimo.

"No pero, estaré bien"

"¿Tienes dinero?"

"Bien… no, la verdad nada"

"Era obvio, no eres de aquí, vamos te invito a comer, no quiero que mueras de hambre…¡ay no!¡Perdón, no quise decir que eras una muerta de hambre! Sólo digo que no tienes dinero y no puedes pagarte nada decente… ¡Nooo!¡No, noquisedecireso! ¡No digo que seas una pobretona es que..!"

"Sí ya entendí Feimo no te preocupes"

Se había tardado en meter la pata.

"Vaya veo que tienes conocidos aquí Lucy"- intervino por primera vez Marina.

Feimo entonces notó a Marina.

"Oh hola buenas tardes" – saludó Feimo – ¿Es tu amiga Lucy?"

Lucy y Marina intercambiaron miradas llenas de ironía y sarcasmo y Lucy respondió aun mirando a Marina..

"Solo venimos del mismo plane -lugar, llámanos conocidas" - diciendo lo ultimo mirando a Feimo.

"Oh bien ¿Ella tiene dinero?"

"No, también es una _**pobretona**_" – dijo Lu mirando a la rica y famosa joya de oriente con burla.

Marina decidió ignorarla.

"Bien las invito a comer a ambas, vamos vengan con mi familia"

Antes que las chicas pudieran decir nada, Feimo se las llevó del lugar.

Las condujo a una posada con su propio Koka, que era donde se hospedaban.

"Madre, mira a quién he encontrado"

A la mujer se le iluminó el rostro y se levantó de la mesa para abrazar a la joven.

"¡Lucy! Que gusto verte"

"Igualmente" – correspondió al abrazo.

"Madre quiero presentarte a su amiga…" – notó que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la chica, pero Marina respondió la muda pregunta del chico.

"Marina, mi nombre es Marina – dijo a feimo –Mucho gusto" – se dirigió a la señora.

"Oh Marina… Vaya coincidencia, ustedes dos se llaman como las Diosas" – dijo sonriendo.

"¿Diosas? ¿Cuáles Diosas?" - preguntó curiosa Marina.

"Larga historia, larga y shockeante historia, ya te la contaré después" – Le dijo Lucy dejándola con la duda.

"¡Heren! – llamó la madre- ay linda a Heren le encantará conocerte"- dijo la mujer a Lucy.

La joven y loca Heren llegó donde su madre y vio a dos bellas chicas paradas junto a Feimo y su mentecilla de casamentera comenzó a correr, ella era casamentera con **Z**, ya que estaba siempre a la caza de una esposa para su hermano.

"Ella es Lucy, la joven extranjera que conoció tu hermano en el pueblo"

"¡Oh mucho gusto!" - le dio la mano y luego comenzó a rodearla como buitre.

_Buena complexión, belleza, de apariencia, ojos y cabellera exótica, mmm que adquisición_ – pensó - _sería genial para Feimo._

"¿Estás casada?" - preguntó de pronto.

"N-n-no"

"Es maravilloso"

"Heren no seas descortés, saluda a su amiga Marina" – dijo su madre.

"¿Marina? ¿También te llamas como una Diosa?"

"¿Que Diosa?" – volvió a preguntar Marina.

"No preguntes yo te lo explico" – le repitió Lucy.

Heren barrió a Marina de arriba abajo: Rostro casi hecho a mano, piel alabastrina, ojos de cielo, lustroso cabello negro azulado, alta, buena figura, con porte. Mmm…otra presa potencial.

"¿Estas casada?" – ésta vez inquirió a una desprevenida Marina.

"N-no"

"Esto será grandioso" – dijo Heren con un maligno brillo de diamante en los ojos.

Feimo y su madre intercambiaron preocupadas miradas de casi terror, pobres chicas.

"Mejor sentémonos a comer" – sugirió un preocupado Feimo.

Y mientras Marina y Lucy eran escaneadas para fines matrimoniales, Anais comía algo de lo que la señora Driada le había regalado para el viaje.

…

Lucy y Marina prácticamente hicieron lo que nosotros conocemos como una descortesía _"Comer y correr" _pero es que no les había quedado más opción, casi no habían podido comer en paz bajo el constante escrutinio de Heren, y como ya habían visto hacia dónde tiraba la cabra, decidieron abandonar el barco antes que hiciera agua.

La tarde fue cayendo lentamente y todo el pueblo se reunía en la plaza principal, la cual contaba con una enorme explanada.

"Parece que va a comenzar algo importante, la gente se está reuniendo"- Dijo Lucy mirando desde la distancia.

"Quizá ya va a comenzar su celebración" – comentó Marina.

"Sería interesante verla"

"¡¿Qué dices?!"- a Marina le parecía una locura.

"No lo digo por ti, hablo por mí, creo que ya que estoy aquí, debería valer de algo la pena, que llegue al castillo dos horas antes o dos horas después no creo que haga una gran diferencia para mi regreso"

Marina sólo la miró dubitativa, ella no quería perder ni un minuto, si Lucy quería ver el festival bueno esa era su decisión, pero ella no quería perder el tiempo, aunque… Dejó de mirar a Lucy quien miraba hacia la multitud desde una zona alta de la ciudad en la cual se encontraban ambas, y dirigió su azul mirada hacia la gente allá abajo, parecía que algo interesante iba a ocurrir.

Entonces pensó en lo que se había divertido en estos días de camino, sintiéndose libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin paparazis que la acosaran, y viendo el próximo probable espectáculo que comenzaría, decidió que no habría nada de malo en quedarse a verlo. Ah… por mucho que le molestara la idea, Lucy tenía razón, una o dos horas no harían la gran diferencia, además, ya se había cansado de caminar.

Pronto ambas vieron un enorme cortejo que se aproximaba a la explanada ahora llena de gente, mientras la multitud le abría paso al cortejo. Hombres que parecían soldados vestidos de gala montados en negros corceles encabezaban el cortejo, seguidos de otra impresionante cuadrilla de soldados en blancos corceles los cuales flanqueaban un enorme carruaje, tras de ese, otro igualmente blanco pero con adornos de cristal seguía al primero, y tras éste, otro carruaje blanco, tras los carruajes, más guardia a caballo en blancos corceles seguida de otra cuadrilla montada en negros corceles cerraban el cortejo.

De pronto Lucy notó que había un enorme palco digno de alguna corte medieval de un cuento de hadas.

El carruaje más grande paró primero, justo frente a la enorme y rica tienda de sedas que cubría el "escenario" del palco. De el descendió lo que a la distancia parecía un hombre ataviado con finísimas ropas, algo parecido a una pechera de oro y una larga capa blanca. En cuanto éste hombre asomó, fue vitoreado por la multitud. De seguro sería alguien muy importante.

El hombre tendió la mano y del carruaje descendió una mujer, con lo que a la distancia parecía un bonito vestido bordado corte imperio, que portaba una larga capa de tela vaporosa. Esta mujer también fue recibida con vítores. Después una figura alta de largo cabello violeta que portaba una túnica y un báculo en la mano derecha descendió recibiendo una más solemne pero igualmente emocionada bienvenida por parte de la gente. Esta persona realmente las chicas no supieron bien si era hombre o mujer ya que la túnica que portaba no delineaba la figura y teniendo el cabello largo bien podía ser una mujer.

Estas personas después de saludar a la multitud tomaron su lugar en el "escenario" y esperaron de pie a que los ocupantes de los demás carruajes bajaran.

El segundo carruaje no era otro que el de Ortelume y sus sacerdotisas, y el tercero portaba a las doncellas de los templos. Ellas también fueron bien recibidas por el pueblo y tomaron su lugar en los palcos. Mucho más discretamente otros carruajes comenzaron a llegar y de ellos bajaron más personas que tomaron su lugar en el palco de la plaza, aristócratas sin duda, y entre los invitados del palco de honor estaban claro está, Latis, Caldina, Ascot y compañía. El ex general Ráfaga luciendo muy apuesto y elegante, opacando a los demás invitados, claro, era obra de Caldina, quien se lució también con su vestuario, siempre tenía que brillar.

Sin embargo al estar a la distancia, las chicas no pudieron reconocer a nadie.

Después un nuevo pero diferente cortejo llegó, llevando un suntuoso palanquín, cargado por seis hombre fuertes y grandes, vestidos a la usanza de la China Imperial.

El hombre de la gran capa quien había aparecido primero y parecía ser muy importante, se dirigió al pueblo, aparentemente presentando con solemnidad a quien venía en el palanquín, el cual fue puesto sobre el suelo, el pueblo respondió con algarabía y el hombre tendió la mano al ocupante, el cual resultó ser una bella jovencita no mayor a 13 años, vestida con una especie de hanfu en tres tonalidades de amarillo, esta niña saludo al pueblo con una sutil reverencia oriental y de la mano del hombre subió al placo, seguida de una corte de doncellas, mientras sus soldados se quedaban abajo del palco resguardando de la multitud.

Entonces el hombre importante de la pechera de oro, dio una especie de discurso al pueblo, o eso pareció, ya que las guerreras desde la distancia no escuchaban nada, después de que pareció terminar de hablar, la gente aplaudió animada, después la mujer a su lado se dirigió también al pueblo, y el tipo o tipa del báculo pareció hablar también, ambos recibieron la jubilosa respuesta del público.

Para ese momento habían caído ya las primeras sombras de la noche.

Y la figura del báculo caminó hacia el centro del palco, cuatro personas más se emparejaron con él o ella, y comenzaron lo que parecía un ritual de magia pues las guerreras veían hermosas luces aparecer de la nada frente a esos cinco sujetos, y la gente parecía muy solemne pero feliz.

Pronto dieron paso a Ortelume quien rodeada en media luna por sus doncellas y sacerdotisas pareció hacer algún ritual mágico también.

Todas las jóvenes doncellas de Ortelume portaban dos pequeñas velas flotantes apagadas en cada mano, las cuales pusieron dentro de la enorme fuente de la plaza.

Ortelume y las tres sacerdotisas generaron pequeñas esferas de luz en sus manos y fundiendo las cuatro en una sola esfera, que fue entregada a Ortelume, ésta la lanzó contra la fuente donde se partió en varias chispas como pequeños cometas que buscaron cada vela en el agua encendiéndolas a todas en un acto mágico, digno de un show de magia en Las Vegas.

La gente vitoreó.

Las cinco personas anteriores se acercaron a Ortelume y él que parecía ser el mandamás, osea el sujeto del báculo, unió magia con Ortelume y juntos enviaron una preciosa y gran esfera de luz blanca hacia el cielo, la cual estalló en las alturas como una bengala, que dejó caer miles de chispas de luz sobre la gente de la plaza, como una lluvia.

A Marina le recordó mucho la escena de la segunda película de Tinkerbell cuando el báculo provoca una lluvia de polvillo azul, la escena era idéntica aunque más grande.

Miró a Lucy y se sorprendió de ver que ésta ni tarda ni perezosa estaba grabando todo con su Smartphone.

"De-desde a qué horas estás grabando?!"

"Ya hace un rato, no me iba a perder el show de magia y luces"

Marina quedo pensativa, luego corrió a su maleta por su Smartphone y comenzó a grabar también.

La gente gritaba y aplaudía feliz y las personas encargadas del ritual regresaron a su lugar en los palcos, luego el hombre de la pechera dorada, que no era otro sino París, se dirigió al pueblo, algo dijo con los brazos abiertos, la gente aplaudió y él, su esposa y la princesa imperial TaiKei tomaron asiento primero que nadie, luego Clef y Ortelume, después los 4 hechiceros y la compañía de Ortelume, y sólo una vez que ellos hubieron tomado asiento, el resto de la corte lo hizo. Todo como debe ser el protocolo.

Entonces la fiesta dio inicio, hubo exposiciones de danza, música en vivo, cantantes privilegiados, cuentos vivos, magia, un impresionante show artístico de Farem, cortesía de Aska para celebrar a sus amigos.

Las chicas miraban todo esto desde la solitaria y tranquila distancia en un punto de la ciudad.

Pero no eran las únicas, no lejos de ahí, en un puente a sólo unas 5 calles de donde Lucy y Marina se encontraban, una solitaria Anais veía todo con alegría, había llamado su atención cuando vio las primeras luces mágicas sobra la plaza, aunque se había perdido la llegada de los carruajes reales. Ella también grababa todo, pero, con su cámara de video HD, pues la llevaba para filmar parte de la boda de su prima.

Después hubo bailes en los que participaba todo el pueblo, venta de comida, más cuentos vivos por aquí y por allá. La fiesta duraría todavía y Anais decidió que ya estaba bueno de perder el tiempo y así solitaria reemprendió el camino hacia el castillo, era de noche pero era mejor y más rápido caminar por las calles despejadas que esperar a que amaneciera y la ciudad se llenara.

Lucy y Marina se vieron por su parte varias veces tentadas a bajar y unirse a la fiesta pero mezclarse en esa imponente multitud con todo y sus maletas sería un suplicio, mejor verían todo desde la distancia.

Más tarde las chicas vieron cómo algunas, no todas, algunas familias comenzaban a retirarse a sus casas, pero aun así quedaba mucha gente en la plaza, y notaron que alguna gente tomaba rumbo hacia donde ellas se encontraban.

"Sabes algo – dijo Marina siendo conocedora de las multitudes – será mejor que nos vayamos ya, cuando la gente comience a retirarse se van a llenar más las calles, es mejor proseguir nuestro camino"

"Pero ya es de noche"

"Si nos quedamos aquí y emprendemos el camino en la mañana esto se habrá convertido de nuevo en un infierno intransitable, es mejor movernos ahora en la soledad de la noche. O bien, si tu quieres puedes quedarte pero yo me voy"

Marina tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar, Lucy no lo pensó mucho pues su lógica tenía razón y tomó también su maleta y la siguió.

Ambas caminaron menos de una hora y alcanzaron la salida de la enorme ciudad, vaya que en la soledad se movían mucho más rápido. Y frente a ellas tal cómo se los habían dicho, había un bosque señorial.

"Otro bosque…" – suspiró resignada Marina.

"¿Eh?"

"Yo me entiendo" – le dijo a Lucy – "Hablando de entender, en el pueblo dijiste que me explicarías el asunto ese de las diosas, ¿Cuáles Diosas?"

"Ah …- suspiró Lucy – Bien prepárate para el impacto.. Resulta que…" – y así Lucy comenzó a contarle a Marina todo lo referente a cómo había la leyenda degenerado en divinidad adquirida.

Anais ya se había adentrado mucho más que ellas, y siguió recorriendo el camino, pero se sentía muy cansada, la noche anterior no había dormido mucho y se había levantado muy temprano para llegar a ciudad blanca. Un buen tramo después comenzaba a pelear contra el sueño, pero continuó, sintiendo cada vez más cansancio. Pronto sus pasos perdieron el rumbo y su trayectoria antes derecha comenzó a desviarse en forma diagonal hacia la derecha, continuó un largo tramo así, casi más dormida que despierta, cuando notó que sus pasos sólo tiraban a la derecha, enderezó el camino, y clavó sus pasos a la izquierda para así quizá recuperar el territorio perdido. Continuó así hasta que sus ojos casi no podían mantenerse abiertos, entonces encontró lo que a simple vista y en la oscuridad de la noche parecía una pradera pues no veía siluetas de arboles, ingresó creyendo en su ahora casi nula conciencia, que ese era el camino por el cual venía, camino quizá unos 15 metros antes de caer agotada sobre el suelo, echó sus maletas si mucha consideración a sus costados y se tendió en la hierba a descansar un poco, o esa era la idea, no planeaba quedarse dormida en medio de la nada, era un bosque, seguro habría animales, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en sus precauciones porque cayó en profundo sueño sin darse cuenta, y sin notar que frente a ella, a sólo unos 50 metros de distancia, las imponentes siluetas de 7 enormes torres se recortaban contra la oscuridad de la noche.

Y mientras ella se perdía en el sueño, Lucy y Marina habían decidido parar su travesía para pasar la noche en un lugar seguro.

"Yo voto por la copa de un árbol" – atinó Lucy.

"Mm te secundo, de seguro hay animales de uña aquí, quizá hasta alguna especie de lobos"

"Eso no lo sabemos"

"Pues habrá algo similar, es un bosque, por lógica tiene sus depredadores"

"Tal vez el ecosistema sea distinto"

"Mientras no me conste, el árbol está bien para mi" – concluyó Marina.

"Ah ¿cómo voy a subir esto?" – se preguntó Lucy a sí misma viendo su gran maleta roja.

Dejarlas en el suelo no era una opción para ellas, como buenas japonesas desconfiaban de un entorno extranjero, en Japón podrían dejarlas con la confianza de que amanecerían ahí, pero en Cefiro… no es que creyeran que estaba lleno de rateros, pero… tampoco les constaba lo contrario, y era lo único que tenían en ese mundo, lo mejor era cuidar sus pertenencias.

"Primero seleccionemos un árbol, luego vemos cómo las subimos" – le dijo Marina en tono practico.

Fue entonces que Lucy por primera vez notó lo enorme de las dos maletas de Marina, pero ¿qué esperaba de una celebridad? Que no trajera la casa productora puesta era un milagro.

"Esas sí son unas enormes maletas" – mencionó la pelirroja.

"¿Esto?, no, viajo ligera"

"¿Es sarcasmo?" – Lucy no daba crédito.

"No, a veces tengo que llevar mucho más en mis viajes" – dijo Marina de lo más natural y sin aires de grandeza. Lucy se sorprendió un poco más pero comenzó a buscar un buen árbol.

Después de un rato, encontraron uno a pocos metros del camino.

"Este parece bueno, tiene un tronco ancho, nos servirá para pasar la noche" – fue Marina quien lo encontró.

Lucy subió primero y recibió las males que Marina le iba pasando con el asa extendida a toda su capacidad para que Lu pudiera alcanzarlas, y aun así Marina tenía que levantarlas por encima de su cabeza para que el asa llegara a manos de Lucy, tarea nada fácil, y si bien la de Lucy pesaba bastante, las de Marina no tenían comparación, Lucy pensó estar levantando un costal de piedras cuando las subió.

Después Marina subió sin ayuda, porque era independiente y porque nadie se la ofreció tampoco.

Una vez en el centro de la copa del gran árbol, cada una acomodó sus cosas a su lado y se dispusieron a dormir. Pero no podían. Después de un rato Lucy hizo una pregunta.

"Por qué crees que hayamos vuelto?" – dijo sacando a Marina de sus pensamientos.

"No lo sé" – respondió ella después de un rato.

Ambas hicieron silencio de nuevo.

"Es que… acaso no deseaste volver y por eso nos has traído a ambas aquí?"- preguntó tranquilamente Marina, casi incrédula al presentir que la respuesta sería **no**.

"No digas tonterías Marina, claro que no ¿Qué crees que podría yo querer de Céfiro?"

"Me imagino que… Nada – finalizó con seguridad – _igual que yo_" – pensó para sus adentros.

"¿Y tú Marina? ¿Tenías algún asunto pendiente con Cefiro?"

"Ninguno" – afirmó la aludida.

Ambas se dieron cuenta que habían cambiado con los años, había firmeza y seguridad en las respuestas de ambas, Cefiro era para las dos un asunto terminado, entonces… por qué?

"Ah .. – suspiró Lucy con fastidio – espero no haber sido llamada a pelear de nuevo, porque no lo haré, tengo una vida hecha, y no voy a arriesgarla de nuevo aquí"

A Marina esto le sorprendió bastante, pero no la culpaba, al contrario, la entendía.

"¿Crees que hayamos sido convocadas a pelear?" – preguntó Marina con tono plano pero sintiendo hastío en su interior.

Lucy tardó un momento en contestar.

"No, no lo creo – respondió después de cavilar un poco el tema – por lo que sabemos la única responsabilidad de las guerreras mágicas era _**asesinar**_al pilar _–_ahora le gustaba llamar a las cosas por su nombre –no pueden llamarnos para otra cosa pues no tenemos responsabilidades en este mundo, y la última vez que venimos fue porque lo deseábamos. Esto me tranquiliza un poco, creo que no hay batalla en puerta, sin embargo me intriga nuestra estancia aquí, sin motivo ni razón"

"Es injusto… -dijo Marina - … no pueden simplemente sacarnos de nuestro mundo por capricho de otro reino, están interfiriendo con nuestras vidas… ya han intervenido bastante – replicó lo ultimo con bastante rencor, recordando cómo la habían obligado a convertirse prácticamente en una asesina a tan temprana edad.

"Tú tampoco deseabas volver verdad?" – preguntó muy segura Lucy.

"Por supuesto que no, este mundo no me ha dejado **nada** bueno"

No, ni siquiera una gran amistad, en estos momentos para ninguna de ellas eso contaba, estaban llenas de rencor incluso la una contra la otra, por el simple hecho de haber sido compañeras en esa cruel aventura.

Aunque no lo admitió ni ante sí misma, Lucy, muy dentro de ella, sintió como un **algo** enterrado hace mucho en su corazón se dolió ante la crudeza y sinceridad del "nada", como reconociendo que ese **nada** lo incluía también el, y que ese algo no había significado **nada**, ese algo que vivía dentro del corazón de Lucy se dolió, pero ella prefirió fingir demencia y no darle importancia a lo que había sentido.

Ese algo se llamaba **Amistad**, una amistad rota…

Ambas se dieron la espalda mutuamente y fingieron que comenzarían a dormir.

Pero no lo hacían, cada una se peleaba internamente con sus sentimientos.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Lucy se movió y vio muy discretamente en dirección a Marina, y se cercioró de que ella parecía dormida, entonces la miró directamente.

"_A fin de cuentas… tú tampoco tuviste la culpa – pensaba Lucy – Cuanto tiempo la he estado odiando… __las__ he estado odiando, pero en verdad ¿Eran culpables? Quizá si ellas no hubieran existido no habría tenido jamás que venir a Cefiro, habrían elegido otras tres chicas distintas, si no hubieran estado ahí, yo quizá hubiera tenido una historia diferente y feliz, pero… si ellas no hubieran estado conmigo en esa travesía, me pregunto, si acaso habría salido viva?. Tú… después de todo, eras la que más se preocupaba por mi"_

Lucy recordó entonces cuando había llegado a detestar a esas dos. Porque a fin de cuentas, ellas eran un constante recuerdo de aquella aventura que quería más que nada olvidar, y cada vez que veía sus caras era inevitable que dolorosos recuerdos llegaran, a todas les pasó lo mismo cuando comenzaron a crecer y madurar, la travesía que parecía un viaje fantástico cuando niñas, ahora comenzaba a tomar tintes de tragedia y verse como algo oscuro conforme más maduras se volvían. Esa era la razón por la que de forma inconciente primero y conscientemente después, había comenzado a romper lazos y contacto con ellas. Y les había comenzado a ganar rencor poco a poco, pues las dos eran parte importante de esa historia, todo se había amalgamado en su mente y cualquier cosa que se relacionara con ese viaje había comenzado a ganarse su desprecio.

Pero ahora viendo a Marina ahí después de tantos años… No sabía bien qué estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Tal vez… después de todo, no la odiaba, porque aunque había decidido no darle importancia, sí había sentido como una espina muy dentro cuando Marina decía no haber sacado nada bueno de esa aventura. Quizá… lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, esa amistad estaba rota…

Lucy dejó de mirar a Marina y se acomodó para dormir.

Unos minutos después Marina la miró de reojo y asegurándose que Lucy estaba volteada hacia otro lugar, aparentemente durmiendo, se levanto un poco y la miró directamente.

"_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vi – pensaba Marina – Ah… Si no hubiera sido por ti… de no ser por ti… ¡de no ser por ti quizá nunca me hubiera visto en vuelta en esta pesadilla! Sé que fuimos convocadas sin haberlo elegido, pero una vez aquí, fuiste tú quien aceptó de inmediato ésta ridícula misión, aun no sabías ni siquiera a que nos enfrentaríamos y ya habías aceptado, ¡eras tan infantil!... Quizá si no hubieras estado en la torre de Tokio aquel día no habríamos sido convocadas, quizá si sólo una de nosotras no hubiera estado ahí en ese preciso momento no habríamos tenido que venir, Anaïs también tiene la culpa, ¡ustedes dos! Si no existieran mi historia habría sido otra ¡Habría sido otra!"_

Hubo un momento de silencio en su tribulada mente…

"_Habría sido otra… - afirmó en su mente con sorpresa ésta vez – Y si aun así, sin ustedes yo hubiera acabado aquí?¿qué habría hecho sola? Quizá no hubiera sobrevivido pero… aun así… no puedo evitar tenerles tanto rencor… ustedes fueron parte de este circo macabro… tener… que matar a una niña… Eso nunca me ha hecho nada bien y aunque volvimos para remendar el error… ¡¿Cuál error?! ¡El error fue en primera instancia haber sido convocadas a este mundo de locos donde hasta amar estaba prohibido!. Habremos enmendado un poco su destino pero… eso no borra que hubieran manchado el mío, tuvimos que matar a dos personas inocentes, si bien la muerte de Zagato fue en defensa propia, la de Esmeralda no venía al caso. Ella también.. ¡a ella también la odio! ¿No pudo solucionar sus problemas ella sola?¿No pudo pensar en abolir el sistema? ¿En serio? ¡¿Cómo una persona tan tonta pudo mantener un planeta con vida?! Nos mandó llamar a sabiendas de las consecuencias que eso tendría para nosotras ¡pero no le importó! A fin de cuentas Esmeralda sólo era una mujer tonta y egoísta que prefirió dañar a alguien más antes que enfrentar las decisiones de sus actos. Que fácil para ella, encontrar su libertad en la muerte…  
Y tú… - volvió a mirar a Lucy con rencor – Tú que solapaste sus deseos, eras tan tonta que creíste que salvarías a un mundo entero sin preguntarte el precio que tendríamos que pagar, a ti misma te costó un precio muy alto tu decisión, al grado que puso en peligro las vidas de todos a los que apreciabas…"_

Marina se dio la vuelta, se acostó de nuevo e intentó dormir aun con todo el coraje que encendía su cabeza en ese momento, quería olvidarse de todo. Minutos después cuando su mente se hubo enfriado, a su mente comenzaron a llegar sin su permiso los buenos recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido con Lucy, incluso con Anaïs. Recordó los momentos graciosos que lograron muy a su pesar ponerle pequeñas sonrisas en los labios, también las veces en las que Lucy había interpuesto su propia vida y seguridad para salvar la de ella, el cómo siempre se esforzaba por mantenerlas a todas unidas. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió mal por haber sentido tanto odio hacia Lucy, volvió a levantarse y miró a Lucy quien finalmente dormida de verdad.

"_Quizá no todo fue tan malo… amiga…"_ – Aunque la había llamado amiga, lo había hecho sólo por nostalgia de los viejos tiempos y con un muy triste significado vacio en su corazón, pues sentía que esa amistad, estaba irremediablemente rota.

Marina suspiró, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir finalmente, cosa que logró en sólo unos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente, la casa Real se alistaba para dar un paseo por la ciudad, pues llevarían a Taikei a conocer el lugar, como si se tratara de una visita de estado, pero más turística.

Melian salió junto con Inowe al enorme jardín del castillo para recoger unas flores para ofrecerlas a la princesa Taikei en señal de amistad, podría haber enviado a cualquiera de los sirvientes a conseguir un ramo o a recolectar flores del palacio, pero ella prefirió hacerlo por sí misma, le encantaba la naturaleza y gustaba de hacer estas cosas en persona.

"¿Qué flores llevarás?" – inquirió Inowe.

"Nurias, tienen un exquisito aroma además que son muy bellas"

"Excelente elección amiga, si lo que quieres es dejarla fuera de combate. Aunque lo admito, es una flor con mucha clase, sólo no olvides mencionarle que no las huela por mucho tiempo… Están al fondo del jardín" – dijo con pesadez la dama Inowe pues el jardín era ENORME.

"No importa, te hacer falta caminar" – se burló Melian.

Ambas caminaron hasta llegar al área de las Nurias, plantadas de forma tal que hacían un precioso y enorme circulo en el jardín, parecía una gran esfera blanca violácea vista desde los balcones del castillo.

Parecían hechas de peluche, asemejaban a las flores _Diente de León_ de Mundo Místico.

Ambas comenzaron a recolectar las más grades que encontraban, hasta que Melian en busca de la flor perfecta para completar el ramo, encontró otro tipo de flor que no esperaba encontrar.

"¡Oh Santo cielo!" – exclamó Melian.

"¡¿Qué ocurre?!" – se acercó corriendo Inowe.

"¡Mira, hay una chica tirada aquí!"

Melian había descubierto una joven mujer de largo cabello Rubio tirada junto a dos "cajas".

"Señorita" – llamó Melian a la extraña mujer sin recibir respuesta alguna – ¿Señorita? –intentó de nuevo ésta vez moviéndola con su mano, pero la chica sólo suspiró y no presentó otra reacción.

"Debe estar bajo el efecto de las flores. Que chica más descuidada ¡¿Quién se queda junto a las nurias el tiempo suficiente para quedarse dormido?!" – mencionó Inowe incrédula.

Y es que esa era una particularidad de esas flores, podías olerlas de cuando en cuando e incluso tener un ramo en tu casa, pero si te exponías a su aroma de manera directa e ininterrumpida por más de 4 horas, éstas provocaban una reacción sedante, como si te inyectaran un tipo de morfina en el cuerpo. Por esa razón los curanderos usaban su extracto para sedar dolencias y para tratar la falta de sueño.

"Llama a Gurú Clef lo vi paseando por la fuente cuando nosotros pasamos. Anda ve por él" – la urgió Melian.

Inowe salió corriendo mientras Melian observaba a la desconocida.

A los pocos minutos llegó Inowe seguida de Clef, se acercó a la princesa y descubrió a la joven que yacía sobre las flores. Después de revisarla un poco confirmó que la chica estaba bajo el efecto de las flores y ordenó a unos guardias que la llevasen dentro del castillo a su cámara de pociones, a ahí le daría un contra remedio, ya que por más que la movieron no despertó, seguro por haberse expuesto por varias horas al efecto de las nurias. Si llevaba más de cuatro horas ahí, seguro no despertaría en dos días a menos que se le diera el remedio.

"Princesa, por favor continúe con sus planes, yo me encargaré de la joven, el príncipe y la princesa Taikei le deben estar esperando ya" – Sugirió Clef.

"Está bien gran gurú, la dejo en sus capaces manos. Vamos Inowe"

Ambas se marcharon y Clef entró al castillo.

"Ahí estás amor, sólo te esperábamos para partir" – le dijo Paris al verla aparecer en la puerta principal del castillo.

"Siento la demora cariño pero, encontramos a una chica inconciente en el jardín del castillo"

"¿Una chica? ¿Y está bien? ¿qué hacía ahí?"

"No lo sé, el jefe gurú se encargará de ella, seguro que estará bien"

"Muy bien, partamos ya, la conoceré a nuestro regreso"

Paris, Taikei y compañía se marcharon para darle el convenido tour a Taikei por la poderosa capital de Cefiro.

…

La joven había sido dejada en un largo sofá del cuarto de pociones, Clef buscó un pequeño frasco azul y con cuidado hizo beber a la inconciente desconocida, sólo tendría que esperar unos minutos a que hiciera reacción. Mientras la observó.

Era probablemente la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida, tenía una piel como de porcelana, un rostro de muñeca, era más alta que la estatura común para una mujer en Céfiro, y parecía ajena al lugar.

Unos minutos después la joven comenzó a despertar, primero un poco aturdida, Clef se acerco a ella de forma tranquilizadora y le ofreció un vaso de agua con unas gotas de otra poción que la ayudarían a estabilizarse. Después la susodicha tomó plena conciencia del entorno y habló por fin.

"¿Dónde estoy?" – preguntó aun un poco mareada.

"Te encuentras en el castillo de Cefiro jovencita"

"¡¿Qué?!" – _wow_ Anais no daba crédito, _¿tan fácil?¿es enserio?_ Le preguntó internamente al univero. Lo último que había visto ayer era la noche y el bosque y hoy estaba por fin en el castillo –¿Es eso verdad?"

"Así es" – contestó el hombre frente a ella.

Anais lo miró un momento sin poder reconocerlo, el hombre frente a ella era ciertamente apuesto y sus ropajes indicaban que tenían un alto rango. Le llamó la atención su cabello violeta, igual que el de Gurú Clef pero mucho más largo, miró entonces el báculo en su mano, que era diferente al de Clef, al menos el que ella recordaba, pero vio un anillo en su mano que le pareció familiar.

"Disculpa pero, tú conoces a Guru Clef? O… acaso.. eres tú?" – preguntó entre segura y dubitante.

"Yo soy Gurú Clef"

"Oh por Dios, gracias al cielo… Un momento, de verdad eres tú?"

"¿Y por qué no habría de serlo?"

"Es que… -Anais miró detenidamente al joven frente a ella, y sí, viéndolo a detalle los rasgos coincidían, aunque ahora eran más adultos. Pero ¿cómo era posible? ¡Pero qué rayos! claro que era posible, si podía aparentar diez años cuando en aquel entonces tenía setecientos cincuenta, por qué no podría ahora haber cambiado su apariencia – es que estás tan cambiado, no te reconocí"

"¿Ya nos conocíamos?" –preguntó interesado Clef.

"Sí, ¿no me has reconocido? bueno creo que yo también he cambiado. Yo soy Anais"

"¿Anais? – a Clef le sonó familiar el nombre pero su cerebro tardó unos segundos más en hacer click - ¿¡Anais!? – exclamó con toda la sorpresa del mundo, perdiendo su característica compostura. Lo que Paris hubiera dado por grabar ese momento y tener internet en Céfiro para balconear al siempre impasible gurú.

Por un momento hubo silencio, pues él no sabía ni que decir, permanecía asombrado de tener a una de las legendarias guerreras mágicas en frente después de tantas décadas.

Miró con detenimiento a la joven, tratando de reconocer un rasgo, algo que le confirmara que no era una confusión, quizá era una chica a quien sus padres habían bautizado con el nombre de una Diosa, por raro que esto fuera. Por esa razón preguntó..

"¿A-a-Anais, quien?"

Si Anaïs hubiera podido le hubiera dado zendo golpe en la cabeza con la primera cosa contundente que se hubiera encontrado, ¡que pregunta más estúpida!, pero no le convenía hacer eso, Clef le servía más conciente que noqueado.

"¿Quién más? ¿A cuantas Anaïs conoces? – dijo un tanto exasperada- Anaïs, una de las guerreras mágicas, ¿Te suena el nombre?" – finalizo con un sarcasmo.

El pobre Clef quedó a un más shockeado, la miró… esta chica no se parecía en nada a la Anais que él había conocido. Él la conoció cuando niña, y ahora sus rasgos faciales antes redondos e infantiles, se habían trasformado en afiladas y finas facciones, sus lentes ahora inexistentes ya no cubrían su rostro, de hecho Clef nunca la vio sin ese extraño adminiculo de cristal y metal que siempre cubría la mitad de su rostro y le difuminaba las facciones. Su rubio cabello estaba largo, su flequillo ya no estaba partido por mitad y undulado, sino entero y lacio con degrafilado dándole caída y enmarcando sus ojos verdes. Esos ojos verdes… ese cabello rubio… eso coincidía con la chica que él había conocido, pero lo demás… era totalmente distinto, incluso el carácter, era diferente, pero sin duda, esa chica contaba con algunas características, pocas pero ahí estaban, le daría el beneficio de la duda.

"Muy bien si es así, dime algo que sólo ella supiera, qué fue lo que te enseñé en tu primera lección de magia, lo primero qué aprendiste, y qué fue lo que te dije?" – preguntó en tono amable.

"Ah cómo recordarlo? fue hace tanto, además, no fue precisamente una lección de magia que digamos, apenas si fue un comercial, y yo aprendí el camino sola, tu no estuviste ahí, sólo me diste la pauta"

"¿Un qué?" – Clef no supo que era un "comercial" pero notó que la joven iba por buen camino al aseverar que él no le había enseñado nada, había pasado la primera traba de la pregunta.

"Olvídalo. Bien, lo primero que aprendí fue mi magia sanadora, y lo primero que me dijiste fue – tomó un momento para recordar bien, por mucho que remover el pasado le molestara- dijiste: _La magia que necesitas ya está en tu corazón, ese mismo corazón que siente compasión por sus amigas es lo que llama a tu magia, en este mundo llamado Cefiro, aquellos con el corazón más fuerte saldrán victoriosos, en este lugar tu fe es tu poder_"

¡Lo había logrado! Se había acordado de todo, Anais felicitó a su memoria internamente.

Clef por su parte quedó convencido y atónito, ni él mismo se acordaba tan bien de su propio dialogo. Pero no cabía duda, esa mujer, era una de las legendarias guerreras mágicas, pues nadie más sabía, lo que había comunicado a las guerreras mágicas durante toda su travesía.


	24. Chapter 24

Clef no le creía a sus propios ojos, no sólo por la imprevista visita de la no menos imprevista visitante, sino porque él creyó que jamás volvería a ver a sus niñas, incluso casi estaba seguro de que ellas abrían ya muerto. Pero ahí estaba Anais, viva, bastante sana, hermosa, joven, no era una mujer anciana, sólo había dejado de ser una niña, ¿cómo podía ser? ¿Acaso los de mundo místico envejecían más lentamente?

El primer impulso de Clef fue, incluso para su sorpresa misma, el de correr a abrazar a esa joven, pero fue ésta vez no su propio carácter, sino el que ella presentaba, lo que lo abstuvo de tal cosa.

"¿Pero qué haces aquí?¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Cuándo?¿Por qué?"- las preguntas de su mente se agolparon en su boca con total asombro.

"Si lo supiera quizá ya estaría de vuelta en casa, y eso es precisamente lo que me ha traído aquí, necesito tu ayuda, quiero volver a casa, quiero volver de inmediato"

Bueno después de sesenta y un años de ausencia, esas no eran precisamente las palabras que Clef esperaba o hubiera querido escuchar.

"Oh" – fue todo lo que dijo un contrariado Clef.

Después de un momento de acomodar sus sentimientos, removidos por la fría actitud de la chica hacia Cefiro, Clef pudo articular más palabras.

"Bien mi niña, yo, no sé exactamente como podría ayudarte en este momento, pero te aseguro que te ayudaré, y encontraremos una forma"

"Gracias, espero la encontremos pronto"

Clef bajó su mirada un momento, le entristecía el hecho de que Anais no se mostraba en lo más mínimo emocionada de estar ahí, o siquiera de verle a él, aunque tampoco podía culparla, además, era la segunda vez que era sustraída de su mundo sin su deseo o permiso, aunque ya era la tercera visita a su mundo, de las tres veces, dos no habían sido deseadas por las chicas.

"De momento… tengo muchas cosas de las cuales encargarme, no creo que lo sepas pero estamos en medio de una muy importante celebración – dijo Clef con una pequeña aunque triste sonrisa – es… el Aniversario de Nuevo Cefiro – le sonrió un poco más - hay muchos mandatarios a quienes atender y asuntos de importancia que… - guardó silencio un momento – Sabes algo, Tú estás primero, que alguien más se encargue de eso, de inmediato comenzare a buscar una solución para ti"

Anais entonces se sintió un poco, sólo un poco culpable, pues estaba siendo egoísta, aunque sabía que tenía TODO EL DERECHO a serlo. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que como jefe gurú él pobre de seguro estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo. Así que en agradecimiento a la inmediata y buena disposición del gurú hacia su persona, le daría tiempo de arreglar sus asuntos, tal vez no mucho tiempo, pues ella tenía prisa en volver, pero decidió que podía comportarse comprensiva por un día.

"No… no Clef, muchas gracias, pero es verdad, quizá no he llegado en un buen momento"

"Pero que dices mi niña, si has llegado en el mejor de todos" – interrumpió Clef con sincero jubilo de tenerla ahí, y justo por esas felices fechas.

"No lo creo, tú estás muy ocupado y yo no pretendo interferir en asuntos importantes, esperar un día… o dos – dijo no muy segura de querer concederle tanto tiempo, pero… ya qué – no me harán ningún mal. Por favor atiende tus asuntos estos días, y después aceptaré tu ayuda inmediata"

"¿De verdad? Entiendo que esto es importante para ti. Anais sé que quizá antes no fui de mucha ayuda sino todo lo contrario, incluso una carga más para ustedes, pero ésta vez no pienso cometer los mismos errores, tú eres mi prioridad ahora"

"Y te lo agradezco de verdad, pero entiendo la importancia de la fecha, yo esperaré, de verdad, haz lo que debas hacer en estos dos días yo esperaré"

Anais fue amable pero directa, más como una orden, así que Clef agradeció el tiempo concedido y aceptó la generosa oferta de la chica, pues anqué él quisiera, de verdad no había nadie más capacitado para hacer lo que tenía que hacerse en esos días.

"Bien es poca la ayuda que puedo ofrecerte en este justo momento respecto a lo que deseas, pero hay alguna otra cosa en la que pudiera servirte, ¿deseas algo?.. ¿Ya comiste?"

"Bien, a decir verdad, estoy muy cansada, podría darme un baño y descansar un poco, ¿me conformo con cualquier pequeño cuarto que me pudieras prestar"

"¿Un pequeño cuarto? El palacio entero si deseas mi niña, acompáñame por favor"

"Oh ¿y mis cosas?"

"¿Te refieres a eso?" – Clef apuntó las raras cajas con ruedas que se encontraron tiradas al lado de la joven.

"Sí"- Anais tomó sus cosas sin dar opción a que le ayudaran.

"Si deseas yo puedo llevarlas, parecen pesadas"

"Oh no, yo las llevaré gracias, vamos"

"Eh-s-sí"

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, a Clef recién le saltó la pregunta más obvia.

"Anais ¡¿Y las demás?!"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Pues.. Lucy y Marina"

"No lo sé. No sé qué ha sido de ellas en los últimos años, pero si te refieres a que si han venido conmigo, no, he llegado sola"

"Oh, ¿segura?"

"Eso creo"

A Clef le impactó saber que Anais no sabía nada de las otras chicas, no sólo por la idea en sí, sino por la forma tan fría y despreocupada en que Anais lo había mencionado. Esa no era precisamente la forma en la que uno se refería a sus queridos amigos. Clef decidió no hacer más preguntas… por el momento.

Clef la condujo al "pequeño cuarto" que ella necesitaba, nada menos que una de las más grandes y elegantes suites reales de palacio, y de hecho estaba nueva, nunca había albergado a nadie, Anais estaba a punto de estrenar.

La razón de que nunca se hubiera usado, es que en realidad habían sido construidas para albergar a aquellas a quienes les debían cada nuevo día, en una ínfima esperanza de volverlas a ver algún día, aunque desde la fecha de su construcción se sabía que los más seguro era que esas tres habitaciones dignas de una emperatriz, nunca fueran estrenadas.

Anais quedó asombrada del lujo y majestuosidad de la habitación, ella se hubiera conformado con sólo una cama, pero esto era… algo totalmente fuera de su presupuesto en mundo místico… y era gratis! 0.0. La única razón de no haberse quedado boca abierta era que eso no daría una buena imagen de su persona, pero su maxilar inferior permanecía conectado a su maxilar superior sólo por obra de algún milagro.

Aunque sus expresivos ojos japoneses sí estaban abiertos cual platos, Clef a su espalda no lo podía notar, de lo contrario le hubiera parecido una expresión muy graciosa.

La habitación estaba adornada con motivos dorados, y enormes esmeraldas cefirianas adornando paredes y espejos, el blanco de las pareces tenía una casi imperceptible sombra de verde pastel. Muy sutil.

Una amplia cama con base de mármol verde muy pálido, enormes ventanales ovalados rodeados de un marco dorado, la habitación contaba también con sala propia, un pequeño pero elegante comedorcito, un enorme ropero de madera blanca aromática, un hermoso tocador y una bella puerta de buen tamaño, de seguro conducía al baño, o eso era de suponerse.

"Ven por favor"

Anais lo siguió aún arrastrando sus maletas en lugar de dejarlas por ahí, estaba simplemente perpleja, su cuerpo entero casi actuando en automático, admirando cada suntuoso detalle.

Clef abrió la doble puerta de madera, bañada en el oro cefiriano.

Y ante sus ojos se abrió el más maravilloso spa individual que ella hubiera imaginado tener.

Era un sueño de baño, el servicio, y al fondo un yacusi digno de una diva del cine, preciosas y pesadas cortinas verde esmeralda tapaban el gran ventanal para darle privacidad al usuario, aunque claro, a la altura del castillo a la cual se encontraba la habitación, muy, muy difícilmente alguien podría espiarte, sólo superman.

Esa habitación era como un pequeño departamento en sí.

"Mandaré a alguien a prepararte el baño"

Anais podía haberse negado pero como no sabía como se usaban las cosas de ahí, decidió que mejor aceptaría la oferta para fijarse en el funcionamiento del lugar.

"Gracias" – ésta vez su expresión aparentaba normalidad, pero por dentro sus ojos "mentales" seguían casi fuera de sus orbitas.

"¿Hay algo más que desees?"

"¿Eh?… no… no, no gracias" – recobró su natural elocuencia. Esa habitación era para volver loca a cualquier chica.

"Anais, por favor, siéntete como en tu casa, éste es también tu palacio, si necesitas algo, sólo pídelo, eres parte de la realeza de este mundo, no lo olvides por favor"

Anais se quedó sin palabras, entendía la amabilidad, pero que le dijeran que el palacio era suyo y que ella era parte de la realeza del lugar, la dejó girando en un tapete, es decir, no sabía qué pensar, ¿se lo diría en serio? O ¿sólo como una forma poética de amabilidad?

"Iré a llamar a la servidumbre"

"¿¡Servidumbre!?" – esto asustó a Anais – no no, no es necesario, con una persona que me ayude estaré bien" – cuando escuchó la palabra servidumbre se imaginó a una horda de sirvientes y eso era demasiado abochornante para ella.

"Está bien" – Clef sólo sonrió un poco y fue a llamar a alguien.

Después de unos instantes volvió con una joven del servicio, pero no le dijo a la chica quién era en realidad la huésped, parecía que Anais no estaba acostumbrada a cosas tales como reverencias y esos protocolos, y lo que menos quería Clef era que Anais se sintiera incomoda, y si le decía a la joven doncella quien era la huésped de seguro esta caería de hinojos a los pies de Anais. Aunque, sabía que no podría mantener por mucho el secreto de la identidad de la rubia.

"Anais, ella es Aluna, estará pendiente de tus necesidades" – le dijo Clef. A la joven le pareció raro que la joven fuera llamada como la diosa, pero no creyó que pudieran ser la misma persona.

La joven Aluna tendría unos 19 años, de piel blanca y cabello gris claro azuloso, delgada, de ojos grises, y portaba un bonito y elegante vestido largo, propio de la servidumbre del palacio.

"Estoy a sus órdenes señorita"

"Gracias"

"Les dejo a solas, por favor mi niña si necesitas algo, mándame llamar o pídelo a Aluna, como tú desees"

Clef hizo una reverencia de respeto parecida a las japonesas, y se retiró. La joven aluna se sorprendió de que el gurú se pusiera a las órdenes de ésta joven y que le hiciera esa pequeña pero significativa reverencia, de seguro esta extraña debía ser alguien importante, así que Aluna decidió que la trataría con el mayor decoro y respeto. Siempre se trataba así a los huéspedes del castillo pero esta joven parecía ser muy importante, la trataría con el sumo cuidado.

"Permítame preparar su baño"

Anais siguió a la joven para ver el funcionamiento de las cosas.

"Desea la tina o la lluvia"

"L-la lluvia?"

"Sí" - la joven apuntó a una esfera flotante justo sobre la tina con varios orificios.

"_quizá_ – pensó Anais – _es como una regadera_"

"La lluvia estará bien… podré usar después la tina?"

"Por supuesto señorita, desea que vuelva a prepárasela después de diez minutos"

"Oh, bien, ¿no podrías mejor decirme cómo funciona?"

A la chica le pareció rara la petición, pero accedió con gusto a enseñar a Anais, esa joven rubia de seguro no era de ahí, había supuesto la joven Aluna.

"La dejaré en privacidad, aquí tiene _nunas_ limpias"

Anais miró a las "Nunas" eran un tipo de lienzo largo un poco afelpado, parecido a la gaza, sólo que mucho más gruesa. De seguro eran las Toallas.

"¿Desea que prepare su ropa?"

"Eh, no, no gracias, no es necesario"

"¿Desea algo más?"

"No, gra… bien a decir verdad, podrías traerme algo de comer dentro de media hora"

"Si señorita ¿qué desea?"

"Ah… pues… - ahora que lo pensaba no sabía que pedir, así que se decidió por lo único que conocía- tendrás alguna sopa de verduras? algo con… Londigas?"- a fin de cuentas era la única verdura que conocía y sabía que le gustaba el sabor.

"Sí señorita todo lo que desee, la mandaré preparar de inmediato"

¿Se la iban a preparar en exclusivo? Wow, eso sí que la sorprendía, pero era obvio, siendo un castillo, de seguro tendrían de todos los ingredientes y una súper cocina tipo restaurant.

"Bien gracias, ya no deseo nada más"

"Desea algún postre para acompañar su comida, alguna bebida en especial?"

"Ah… bueno Aluna, te seré sincera, no conozco la cocina de Cefiro, no creo que pudiera pedir nada más por el momento"

"¿Desea que le sugiera algún postre y una bebida?"

Llegada a éste punto Anais se sentía más como en un hotel categoría Diamante que en un castillo de un reino mágico.

"Bien, sí, me dejaré aconsejar por ti"

"¿Cómo le gustan los postres, muy dulces, suaves?"

"Oh no, lo que decidas estará bien Aluna. Ahora ve, muchas gracias" – Anais se comenzaba a sentir abochornada por tantas atenciones… y eso sólo era un vistazo, no sabía lo que le esperaba… Así que dejó todo en manos de la chica y la mandó a cumplir con su deber… era una forma educada de deshacerse de ella.

Aluna hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

Anais sabiendo el funcionamiento de la ducha, cerró su puerta, se desvistió, y fue a tomar su baño, después de lavar su cuerpo uso el jacuzzi y permaneció en él unos 15 minutos tras los cuales salió a vestirse.

Pensó en ponerse algo casual pero estaba tan cansada, y aun bajo los remanentes del efecto de las nurias, que decidió ponerse una bonita bata larga de satín con ensamble, color azul cielo.

Ni bien había acabado de ponerse su bata cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, Anais abrió y se encontró con Aluna y un carrito de servicio el cual llevaba, una sopa de verduras, una ensalada, un plato con fruta fresca, pan fresco, algo que tenía pinta de postre pero que Anais no sabría describir, un gran vaso de jugo fresco, y un te dulce para acompañar el postre.

"_Esto parece un desayuno continental_" – pensó asombrada Anais, cada vez se sentía más como en un hotel.

"Gracias Aluna"

"¿Desea algo más?"

"No, puedes retirarte gracias" – no es que Anais se portara como princesita, sino que quería deshacerse de la chica lo más pronto posible, nunca había tenido doncella personal. Eso la hacía sentirse terriblemente apenada.

Después de engullir TODO con un enorme gusto, pues tenía más hambre de la que suponía, Anais dejó los platos en su comedor personal, Aluna habría preparado hasta su mesa, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado para Anais. Los de mundo místico estamos acostumbrados a servirnos por nosotros mismos, a menos que seamos divos famosos. Anais fue hacia la cama donde se recostó un poco, luego se acomodó bien sobre las almohadas sin destender la cama. No planeaba dormir, sólo descansar un poco, pero se quedó dormida después de sólo cinco minutos.

Aluna llamó a la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta, abrió discretamente para ubicar a Anais y la encontró durmiendo en la cama, con sumo cuidado entró al cuarto y puso los platos vacios en el carrito de servicio, después abrió el enorme closet de la habitación, puso unas sábanas limpias ahí y dejó afuera una de ellas, la cual extendió con delicadeza sobre la joven para no despertarla.

Acto seguido salió con mucho cuidado y cerró la puerta.

Camino a la cocina se encontró con Clef.

"Aluna ¿cómo está la joven a quien te he designado a atender?¿Tiene todo lo que necesita?"

"Sí su excelencia, ha tomado su baño y ha comido, se ha quedado dormida"

"Oh muy bien, asegúrate de que nadie la moleste"

"Sí mi señor"

Clef prosiguió su camino y Aluna entró a la cocina para dejar los platos sucios.

"Vaya el huésped se ha comido todo, parece que tenía hambre, generalmente dejan algo" – comentó Glenka, la superintendente del área de cocina. Una mujer regordeta y muy agradable.

"Sí señora, ha terminado con todo"

"De seguro es un joven príncipe"

"No señora Glenka, es una joven, muy bonita por cierto, parece un hada cuando duerme"

"¿Mmm? ¿Una creatura mágica?"

"No, es una joven normal, eso parece, pero es muy bella, y muy alta"

Generalmente la estatura de la mujer en Cefiro era baja.

"Vaya una jovencita que puede comer todo esto, estará pasada de peso"

"Para nada, todo lo contrario"

"Pues que envidia me da esa joven jajaja, ojala yo pudiera hacer lo mismo. Y dime ¿quién es?¿Es una aristócrata?"

"No lo sé bien, no parece provenir de los planetas circundantes y no parece ser de aquí, pero estoy segura que tiene que ser de la realeza, está hospedada en esas elegantes habitaciones que nadie usa"

"¿Las habitaciones para mandatarios?"

"No, esas tres habitaciones que parecen dignas de una Reyna, las que nos encanta ir a limpiar pero que nunca son usadas,"

"Ah, esas a las que las doncellas del servicio llaman las habitaciones misteriosas?"

"Sí, nunca se ha permitido que nadie las use, ni siquiera los príncipes, por eso es que las llamamos así, nadie sabe para qué o quién se construyeron, nadie las usa"

"Mmm que intrigante, debe ser una joven muy importante, hasta donde sé, en toda mi estancia en palacio, nunca se habían usado esos cuartos, y mira que tengo más de 30 años trabajando aquí. Creo que mi abuela sabía para quienes habían sido construidas esas habitaciones, pero nunca le puse mucha atención cuando niña jajaja"

"¿Por qué no le pregunta a su madre señora Glenka?"

"Mmm buena idea en cuanto vaya al pueblo lo haré"

…

Mientras tanto muy cerca del castillo dos jóvenes caminaban por el bosque.

"No puedo creer que hayamos dormido hasta tan tarde" – Marina venía escandalizada con la idea de haber perdido tiempo.

"No es tan tarde y además ni siquiera tenemos un reloj que marque la hora de aquí para asegurar que es tarde, así que deja de quejarte"

Ambas continuaron caminando por un largo rato, hasta que se toparon a poca distancia con la majestuosa visión del palacio de Céfiro.

"Oh vaya aquí debe ser, de seguro"

"Tienes que ser, es el único enorme castillo con el que nos hemos topado"

Lucy contó las torres – "Y tienes siete torres, este debe ser"

Las jóvenes se aproximaron escondidas tras las plantas y árboles del bosque circundante y llegaron a sólo metros de la entrada.

"Y bien genio, ¿ahora qué?" – preguntó sarcástica Marina.

"¿Qué? Pues no lo sé, quizá deberíamos ir a preguntar a los guardias por Clef, quizá ellos puedan llamarlo"

"¿En serio Lucy? ¿Sigues siendo tan inocente? Clef es toda una institución aquí si no me equivoco y no creo que lo vayan mandar llamar así como así sólo porque dos jóvenes desconocidas con pinta de plebeyas lo mandan llamar"

"Bueno podríamos intentarlo al menos"

"Sí, y ser echadas a patadas"

"Entonces qué sugieres "publirrelacionista"?"

"No lo sé… no parece una tarea fácil llegar hasta él"

"Quizá si les decimos que somos las guerreras mágicas nos dejen entrar de inmediato"

"Oh claro, y nos encenderán velas y cantaran alabanzas. Lucy lo más probable es que se rían de nosotros o nos quieran castigar por blasfemas. Piensa, si un tipo se nos aparece diciendo que es Buda o Jesucristo, no se lo vamos a creer sólo porque tenga barba y pelo largo o porque este gordo y orejón ¿verdad? Lo más seguro es que nos burlaríamos de ellos. Por lo que me has contado, hay todo un culto alrededor de nosotras… Nos consideran Diosas, y no van a creer que una divinidad se presente así como así, y menos como simples mortales, de seguro esperarían humo y luces"

"¿Entonces?"

"Bien, probemos otra entrada, quizá… por la parte trasera"

Ante tan aplastante razonamiento, Lucy no tuvo más opción que seguir el plan de Marina. Llegaron a la parte trasera, no sin antes caminar un rato, el castillo era enorme y rodearlo todo tomaba tiempo. Llegaron por fin donde los jardines, donde habían encontrado a Anais, y vieron en la puerta trasera apostados a sólo dos guardias.

"¿Y ahora?"

"Creo que sería fácil distraerlos"

"¿Cómo?"

Marina pensó un momento y luego hizo una cara de arrepentimiento mientras tomaba su Smartphone y le decía un compungido "Perdóname" a su teléfono.

"¿Que vas a hacer?" – pregunto Lucy.

"Carnada"

Buscó un sonido en su celular, el cual por cierto marcaba la misma fecha y hora desde hacía días, pero Marina aun no lo notaba. Así como tampoco había notado el hecho de que la batería parecía no descargarse.

"Tengo un molesto sonido del llanto de un bebe aquí, me lo mando un amigo como tono para mis mensajes, pero nunca lo use, ahora agradezco el hecho de haber olvidado borrarlo. Mira – se dirigió a un árbol y trepó un poco- Tiene todo el volumen, lo pondré en repetición cinco veces, espero nos de él tiempo suficiente"

"¿Por qué no lo dejas en repetición continua?"

"Porque si lo hago terminarán por encontrar mi celular y al creerlo un artefacto encantado, de seguro, le darán un terrible fin, y no es lo que deseo para mi amado Smartphone. Ya está tiene todo el volumen, espero logre atraerlos, en cuanto comience a sonar corre a esconderte"

"De acuerdo"

"¿Lista?"

"Sí"

Marina puso play y el llanto comenzó a sonar por todo el jardín. Cada simulación de llanto duraba 5 segundos cada lapso.

Los guardias escucharon y comenzaron a alertarse, quizá un niño perdido, o quizá la madre estaba herida por ahí.

Salieron corriendo en busca del sonido justo cuando ya sólo quedaban dos repeticiones. Cosa que Lucy y Marina aprovecharon para salir de su escondite sigilosa y rápidamente y adentrarse en el castillo.

Gracias a Dios no había guardia en el pasillo.

"Wow no puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil"

Las dos suspiraron aliviadas.

Recorrieron el castillo, su maletas estaban escondidas afuera entre la maleza. La servidumbre las veía pasar, se veían raras pero si estaban ahí seguro eran invitadas además era "temporada de huéspedes" así que no les decían nada por deambular por ahí, aunque no las conocieran, porque después de todo, no cualquier idiota o hijo de vecino podía entrar al gran castillo.

Era enorme y ni siquiera sabían si estaban en la torre correcta.

"Es obvio que no nos lo toparemos en el pasillo, será mejor preguntar por él"

Claro las chicas esperaban encontrarse con un Clef de apariencia infantil. Si no había cambiado en 750 años, ¿por qué habría de haber cambiado en los últimos 61?.

"¿Y a quién le preguntamos?"

"A esa chica que viene ahí" – dijo Marina, la joven traía unas sábanas en los brazos y una especie de cofia en la cabeza, seguro era del servicio, Marina hizo gala de sus dotes de actriz y portándose como si fuera una especie de hechicera importante, se dirigió a la joven, quien por cierto creyó en sus palabras.

"Doncella, por favor, ten la amabilidad de llamar al Gran Gurú, dile que las doncellas del oráculo han llegado, ya nos estaba esperando, pero no ha tenido la gentileza de venir recibirnos" – fingió molestia y el porte de una persona muy importante.

La joven se tragó todo el cuento, Marina sí que era buena.

"¡Oh lo lamento, una disculpa por favor, el gran gurú ha estado muy ocupado y seguro fue un olvido, en seguida lo llamo! – salió corriendo en su búsqueda la compungida joven.

"Vaya, sí que eres buena" – dijo Lucy mirando como la joven corría por el passillo.

"Que de algo me sirva el título de miss universo"

"¿Esperamos aquí?"

"Dónde más"

La joven llegó donde Clef jadeante.

"Excelencia, las doncellas del oráculo han llegado, llevan mucho rato esperándole"

"¿Quien 0.0?" – la expresión de gurú Clef era una muy graciosa de duda y desconcierto, se describiría mejor al decir que su expresión decía muy concretamente "What the fuc…" como en el idioma inglés.

"Las doncellas del oráculo"

"Y ellas… quiénes son? ¿Estaban en la lista de invitados? Porque no las recuerdo, ni siquiera las ubico…. ¿Cuál oráculo? ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?"

"Sí mi señor, son dos jóvenes vestidas con extraños ropajes, una de ellas tiene un muy extraño color de cabello y ojos; Rojos, y la otra tiene cabello negro un tanto azulado y ojos azules"

Clef meditó un momento pero no recordaba a nadie así… de pronto saltó de su silla.

"¡¿Cabello rojo has dicho?!"

"S-s-sí excelencia" – su reacción había asustado a la chica.

"Lleva me con ellas de inmediato" – le ordenó en tono amable pero apresurándola.

En el camino pensaba que de seguro la joven pelirroja podía ser Lucy, nadie en Céfiro o los planetas vecinos tenían cabellos de color rojo, era tan exótico como para nosotros lo sería un cabello violeta.

¿Pero la joven de cabello negro? Marina tenía el cabello azul… ¿Quién vendría acompañando a Lucy?, claro en caso que fuera ella.

Ambos llegaron donde las jóvenes, y ninguno se supo reconocer.

Ante Clef, dos de las jóvenes más bellas y exóticas que había visto en toda su larga vida. De facciones casi creadas por un artista del género fantástico.

Antes las chicas, un joven alto, muy atractivo de largo y sedoso cabello violeta, que estaba como para pedirlo prestado y no regresarlo jamás.

"Ellas son excelencia"

"Gracias puedes retirarte"

La joven se marchó y el rencuentro tuvo lugar.

"¿Están ustedes buscándome?"

"Estábamos buscando a al Gurú Clef" – se adelantó a responder Marina.

"Ese soy yo jovencita, y ustedes ¿quiénes son?"

"¡¿En serio?! – corearon las chicas con total asombro- ¡¿De verdad eres tú?!"

"¿Porque no habría de serlo?"

La joven de cabello negro azulado se acercó al joven y lo miro directo a los ojos, importándole muy poco el espacio personal del joven, lo examinó de arriba abajo, si tenía cabello violeta, las facciones eran parecidas, sólo que mejoradas, y los ojos, esos ojos, esos no habían cambiado, ese era Gurú Clef. Lucy también se había acercado a mirarlo, y no fue tanto su físico, como su aura lo que Lucy reconoció, ese era Clef.

"Cielos de verdad eres tú" - le dijo por fin Lucy.

"Y ustedes son…?"

"¿No nos reconoces?" – preguntó Lucy.

Clef miró de una a la otra, sin atreverse pronunciar el nombre de Lucy, de la otra chica no estaba tan seguro.

"¿Lucy?" - preguntó finalmente dudoso.

"Así es" - asintió mirándolo con esa mirada de fuego que poseía.

"¿Y tú jovencita quién eres?"

"¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi? – dijo en tono irónico Marina – déjame refrescar tu memoria, yo, Soy Marina"

Clef quedó pasmado, ¿Esa era Marina? ¡Pero si su cabello era azul!... Aunque esa actitud desafiante del demonio… esa forma de irrespetar su espacio personal… ¡no podía pertenecer a otra persona! Tenía que ser Marina.

"No puedo creerlo, han vuelto, ¡Las tres han vuelto!"

"Te equivocas Clef, sólo hemos vuelto las dos"

"No, no es así Lucy, Anais también está aquí"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Llegó esta mañana. Ahora está durmiendo, ¿desean verla?"

"Ah, no tengo el menor interés en verla o socializar. Clef, no se cuales sean las intenciones de Anais, pero mi único interés es volver a casa"

"El mío también – habló Lucy ésta vez, muy segura de sí – y francamente no tengo deseos de un rencuentro, cada una de ellas es libre de hacer lo que dese, yo sólo deseo volver a casa lo antes posible"

Clef se quedó sorprendido, tanto como desmoralizado, Lucy parecía incluir también a Marina en su desdén, y a Marina parecía no preocuparle ni un poco. No sólo su cuerpo había cambiado, parecía ser que el tiempo había cambiado más que sólo el carácter y la apariencia, parecía haber cambiado su amistad… volviéndola en olvido.

"Oh, está bien entonces. Como se lo he dicho a Anais, no sé aun qué haré para ayudarlas, pero tengan por seguro que no descansaré hasta encontrarles una solución. He de suponer que al igual que ella, ustedes no deseaban volver"

"Así es" – vaya fría manera de responder.

"Entonces no sé qué fuerza las haya convocado aquí, pero sepan y tengan por seguro que contaran con todo mi apoyo. Como le he dicho a Anais, ahora estamos en medio de una celebración muy importante y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero así como le dije a ella, ustedes son mi prioridad, Anais, ha decidido concederme dos días, pero no puedo pedirles a ustedes que hagan lo mismo, si desean que comience ahora mismo a buscar respuestas lo haremos"

Las chicas no tuvieron oportunidad de contestar pues una doncella llegó corriendo.

"Su Eminencia, los hechiceros de los cuatro vientos (puntos cardinales), las Sacerdotisas de los templos y el concilio de magia le esperan en el salón de los conjuros, sólo falta usted para presidir la reunión, le recuerdo que después tiene la reunión con los cuatro regentes y el príncipe Paris, y luego la cena de gala"

Clef pareció un tanto contrariado, cómo dejar tirados a todos los invitados y las actividades, pero, lo había prometido y sus niñas estaban primero.

"Ah Nira, por favor diles que todas esas reuniones se cancelan, envíales mis más sinceras disculpas"

"No. – Dijo Marina –Señorita por favor avíseles que el Gran Gurú ira en unos minutos"

La joven miró contrariada a Marina sin saber si acatar su orden o no. Luego miró a Clef quien miró a Marina.

"Está bien Clef, lo entendemos – dijo Marina mostrándose sorpresivamente comprensiva y madura para Clef, el recordaba a una niña caprichosa- esto es importante, podemos esperar, tienes cosas importantes que hacer"

"Pero …" - miró entonces a Lucy.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza – "Anda y cumple con tus deberes, hablaremos después, te esperaremos aquí"

"De ninguna manera. Nira diles que iré en unos minutos y llama a Riel y Tamil de inmediato, que me alcancen en el último piso"

"Sí mi señor"

La joven se fue y Clef les pidió a las chicas que lo siguieran.

"¿A dónde vamos?" – inquirió Lucy

"A sus habitaciones, no las dejaría esperando en el pasillo, eso tardará horas"

Llegaron al último piso de esa torre, era un pabellón enorme, se entraba por un amplio pasillo y topaba en una estancia redonda, se podían ver tres puertas como en rotonda.

Clef abrió primero una habitación que tenía una joya roja en la puerta, puerta que daba de cara con las puertas de las otras dos habitaciones, una tenía una enorme joya verde en la puerta y otra una azul.

Lucy se quedó sorprendida, se topó con el mismo lujo con el que se topara Anais hacía unas horas, sólo que las joyas de su habitación eran rojas, y las paredes blancas presentaban una tenue sombra rosa pálido, muy muy sutil.

"Esta es tu habitación Lucy"

"Mi- mi habitación? ¿No es una habitación compartida? Porque parece un departamento"

"¿Un qué?"

"Un… eh, olvídalo, es sólo que es muy grande… y lujosa" – Lucy miraba todo con asombro.

"Lo que ustedes se merecen solamente"

Mientras Lucy contemplaba su habitación Clef llevó a Marina a la suya, igualmente fastuosa, con joyas y motivos en azul, y una tenue, casi imperceptible sombra de azul cielo sobre el blanco de la pared, bañaba la pintura.

"Wow, no escatimaron en gastos para hacer el nuevo palacio, debo admitir que les quedo precioso. ¿De quién son estas habitaciones? Son para invitados distinguidos me supongo" – dijo Marina.

"Sí, los más distinguidos de todos" – le dijo Clef en tono obvio pero Marina ni lo notó, estaba perpleja contemplando el lujo.

No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a él, sólo que esto parecía sacado de un autentico cuento de hadas y elfos.

Dos jóvenes llegaron al lugar, una de cabello naranja pastel y ojos naranja fuerte, y la otra, de cabello amarillo claro, podría pasar por rubia a simple vista, pero su cabello no era rubio sino amarillo y sus ojos amarillo pastel, muy a tono. Ambas jóvenes se pusieron al servicio de Clef.

Clef llamó a las guerreras quienes se asomaron a su respectiva puerta.

"Lucy Marina ellas son Riel y Tamil, serán sus doncellas personales y se encargarán de atenderlas durante su estancia aquí, si necesitan más gente sólo díganlo"

"¿Quien? ¿Qué? ¿Más gente? No no para qué, yo podría atenderme sola" – dijo una muy asombrada Lucy.

"De ninguna manera, Tamil estará a tu servicio Lucy"

"Y Riel al tuyo Marina"

"Quiero que se sientan como en casa, como le dije a Anais, quien duerme tras esa puerta – dijo señalando a la puerta de la joya verde – Este es su castillo, siéntanse libres de recorrerlo y de pedir cualquier cosa que desean. Deseo que estén cómodas, se bien que quizá no desean estar aquí ahora, pero si no puedo acelerar su partida, al menos me encargare de… hacer su estancia lo más soportable posible" – esta última frase de verdad le hería su corazón.

"Oh bien, muchas gracias entonces" – dijo una tranquila Marina.

"Ojala pudiera hacer más… Tengo que retirarme chicas. Por favor pidan lo que deseen"

"Gracias"

"Tamil, Riel – les llamó Clef – Ustedes se encargarán de éstas jovenes, serán sus doncellas personales y han de tratarlas incluso con mayor respeto que a mí y a los príncipes, ¿Esta claro?"

Las jóvenes se sorprendieron pero acataron respetuosas. Ya le daría las mismas instrucciones a Aluna. Clef se fue y Tamil y Riel asistieron a Lucy y Marina.

Marina y Lucy bajaron acompañadas de sus doncellas puesto que no conocía el castillo y fueron al jardín y recogieron sus maletas, y a rescatar el celular de Marina que seguía escondido en el árbol, luego regresaron a su habitación guiadas por Riel y Tamil.

Las doncellas, les enseñaron a Lucy y Marina a usar la ducha y el jacuzzi por petición de las chicas, aunque Marina sí permitió que le prepararan el baño ésta vez. Estaba acostumbrada y no porque fuera una diva, sino porque casi siempre acababa molida después de un día de trabajo, y su gente terminaba ayudándola a preparar la tina, caía como tronco en su cama, muerta de cansancio, y a veces sólo podía dormir 3 horas al día.

Después del baño ambas se relajaron en sus respectivas habitaciones, les llevaron comida, otro desayuno continental, y luego ambas pasaron el tiempo haciendo nada, jugando con el Smartphone o la Tablet, Lucy pudo escribir una canción, pues resultaba ser que era muy buena componiendo, y deseaba poder cantar sus propias canciones de forma profesión un día. Marina checaba todos sus compromisos artísticos en su celular, y pensaba que a su regreso quizá cancelaría algunos.

La tarde había sido también muy divertida para los príncipes, tanto que se habían olvidado de la joven desconocida hallada en el jardín del castillo. La princesa TaiKei con su natural y sutil encanto disfrutó de todas las cosa hermosas que Cefiro tenía para ofrecerle.

Clef se encargó de las juntas y compromisos. Todo trascurrió normal, hasta la noche, era hora de cenar.

Clef fue a donde las guerreras pero Anais seguía durmiendo, Marina recién lo había hecho y Lucy quien era la única despierta declinó.

"Muchas gracias pero, prefiero cenar aquí si no es molestia, lo siento Clef pero no siento deseos de reencontrarme con nadie y creo que ésta vez hablo por todas cuando digo que no deseamos socializar con nadie, ni siquiera con ellas – dijo apuntando con la mirada a las puertas de las habitaciones de las otras guerreras – Las cosas han cambiado mucho, más de lo que te imaginas… además, no siento deseos de celebrar, les arruinaría la cena. Pero gracias de todos modos"

Lucy no se había prestado a platicar nada más, ni siquiera una pequeña charla.

Clef había bajado un tanto desanimado a la Gran cena de Gala. Durante toda la cena los invitados disfrutaron mucho. Pero el gran gurú parecía ausente. Había que hablarle más de dos veces para conseguir su atención. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, tenía una gran situación entre las manos.

Tenía la vista fija en el plato, ni siquiera lo había tocado, y los demás estaban ya por llegar al postre.

"_¿Debería de decirles? No, no es el mejor momento, de seguro Caldina y los demás querrían correr a verlas y ninguna parecía estar de humor para ver a nadie. No parecen nada felices de estar aquí, y… no las culpo, ¿qué buen recuerdo podrían tener después de todo?. No quisiera que Caldina o ninguno de ellos saliera lastimado, estay muy felices, es mejor que disfruten su cena_" – pensaba Clef.

Levanto la vista y miró el ambiente: Sonrisas, comentarios, platica amena, disfrutaban sus alimentos. Entonces miró a uno de los convidados en especial: la princesa Melian. Y ella era ahora una de las grandes razones para no decir nada esa noche, estaba tan feliz… ¿cómo lo tomaría ella? peor aún ¿cómo reaccionaría París? Podía amar mucho a Melian, pero si sólo hay espacio en el corazón de un hombre para un único verdadero amor, ese espacio no lo ocupaba Melian y Clef lo sabía muy bien.

No… Pobre Gurú estaba tan tribulado con todo lo que sabía que podía acarrear la llegada de las guerreras, más concretamente de Anais, dentro de la familia real.

"Gurú Clef, ha estado muy callado toda la noche" – Mencionó Ortelume.

"Ah.. amiga mia, no es nada, sólo… tengo mucho en qué pensar"

"Parece que tu alma esta tribulada, podría ayudarte?"

"No, no pero muchas gracias"

"Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme"

"Gracias… Ortelume tienes poder de ver el futuro cierto?" – dijo Clef medio en broma.

"No, no tengo ese poder, ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"A mí me parece que sí, tu intuición femenina es sorprendente. Dijiste que este año sería especial…"

"Y…?"

"Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo"

La cena terminó y todo mundo se retiró a descansar. Mañana sería otro día, y que día…

En la cámara real, ambos príncipes se preparaban para dormir.

"Hoy fue un gran día"

"Así es querido, me divertí mucho en el pueblo"

"¡Ah! Oye amor ¿qué fue de la chica extraña que encontraron tú e Inowe?"

"¡Ah?! ¡Cierto! La olvide por completo. Pues… no lo sé, pero el gran gurú sabrá, le preguntaré mañana"

"Si no lo olvidas de nuevo" – le dijo Paris con sonrisa juguetona.

"No lo haré… quizá no jajaja" – a veces podía ser un tanto olvidadiza.

Quiero agradecerles por su apoyo a todos mis lectores de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Y muchas gracias a Nambelle, un saludote a Colombia, a TsukihimePrincess, Aoi Black, Mari-anais por seguir de cerca mis fics, y a todos los que leen mis historias, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Deseo que las sigan disfrutando mucho.


	25. Chapter 25

Un nuevo día brillaba en Céfiro, los primeros rayos de sol asomaban por cada ventana.

En una suntuosa habitación, una joven de rojiza y brillante cabellera desparramada como fuero liquido sobre la almohada, apenas comenzaba a moverse un poco, recobrando la conciencia.

Se movió perezosa cual gato disfrutando de lo mullido del colchón. En serio, ese colchón era de otro mundo. Lucy abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los hermosos destellos multicolor de la cúpula de cristal que estaba en el techo, la cual filtraba los rayos de luz que eran absorbidos por la enorme punta de cristal de la torre central del castillo.

Las habitaciones de las guerreras no tenían un techo plano, todas eran de bóveda y todas tenían una bella cúpula de cristal al centro.

Lucy miraba divertida los colores. Cerró los ojos y se revolvió gustosa en la cama, es que ese colchón era súper pachoncito, totalmente abrasable, no tenía ganas de levantarse de ahí.

Lucy pensó entonces que eran verdad todas esas patrañas de los comerciales de colchones: tu colchón tenía mucha responsabilidad entre una noche de sueño y una de insomnio. Se supondría que ella no podría dormir bien esa noche con tanto en que pensar pero nada más había brincado a la cama había descubierto su suavidad envolvente, había rebotado dos veces como una chiquilla y había logrado conciliar un profundo sueño reparador hundida en el colchón, que era toda una nube.

Si había algo que siempre había conservado era su natural alegría y capacidad de disfrutar de lo bueno, no importaba que tanto malo hubiera alrededor, y el estar en ese mundo que tan malos recuerdos le traía no le impedía de ninguna manera disfrutar de los beneficios que el viaje le pudiera aportar. Y esa habitación era más que un beneficio, era el sueño de toda niña pequeña hecho realidad, era la habitación de una princesa consentida en un cuento de hadas.

Dirigió su mirada al resto de la habitación, recordaba en donde estaba, lo que no podía creer era el lujo del lugar. Miró entonces a su costado izquierdo, al ventanal, que daba hacia el sur, cubierto por pesadas cortinas rojas de terciopelo. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia ellas, tomó las cortinas con sus blancas y delicadas manos y las abrió al ancho de sus brazos. Suaves rallos de sol le cegaron unos segundos pero cuando su visión se aclaró, pudo admirar desde la impresionante altura el bello panorama. Bosques y montañas de belleza idílica se mostraban ante sus ojos, un reino de colores brillantes, los colores de la eterna primavera. Era… todo un reino mágico de verdad.

Miró su maleta entonces, era hora de vestirse, se acercó a ella, sacó unas cosas y comenzó a quitarse la bonita bata rosa fuerte estilo chino, compuesta de camisón y pantalón holgados. Y se dio una rápida ducha mañanera.

Marina también se había despertado ya, pero se negaba a abandonar la cama, se haría rica vendiendo esos colchones en casa, sí, ésta niña pensaba mucho en los negocios también, no sólo en la fama.

Se levantó y se dirigió al ventanal de la habitación, el cual miraba al norte, y descubrió una hermosa tierra floreciente ante sus ojos, azules montañas se divisaban al fondo, desde su ventana podía ver una formación rocosa a la distancia, y una bella y enorme cascada caía de ella destellando a la distancia, como el Salto del Ángel, en Venezuela. El cielo estaba tan azul, las nubes tan blancas… Unos pájaros multicolor pasaron por su ventana, cosa que la hizo sonreír, miró hacia abajo y no pudo evitar sentir vértigo momentáneamente, la altura de esa torre era tremenda, y ellas estaban en el último piso. Pronto perdió el instintivo miedo y se acerco de nuevo a admirar, el jardín era precioso, conjuntos de flores de un mismo tipo creaban dibujos en el suelo, enormes dibujos que sólo podrían ser vistos desde las alturas.

Miró atrás, hacia la habitación, todo ese lujo… Era como un sueño, un hermoso sueño sacado de una película de fantasía, era simplemente mágico estar en ese lugar, en ese mundo lleno de belleza y fantasía… si sólo no le trajera tan malos recuerdos…

Miró de nuevo el paisaje y sonrió sinceramente a la preciosa vista frente a ella. Lo habían logrado, se habían recuperado, ese hermoso planeta se había levantado de sus cenizas como un fénix, era más hermoso ahora de lo que nunca había sido antes. Deseó poder sentir el viento matutino y como si el cuarto obedeciera a sus pensamientos, el enorme ventanal se abrió y una luz cristalina brillo como plataforma fuera de este formando un bellísimo balcón. Marina retrocedió un paso sorprendida ante la maravilla que acontecía ante sus ojos. Después la brillante luz que formaba un gran balcón hecho de partículas de luz se tornó en solido y grueso cristal. Marina se acercó a ver, dudó un poco y puso un pie en él, era fuerte, no había duda, no la dejaría caer, entonces con mayor confianza, comenzó a caminar sobre él.

Sintió la brisa matutina que corría libre y salvaje a esa altura, era simplemente hermoso, se abrazo así misma sintiendo el fresco y un tanto frio viento de la mañana, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de todo, el viento abrasándola, el imponente paisaje delante de ella, la belleza imponente del mismo castillo, olía a perfume, de flores sin duda, era como ser libre, sentirse libre, algo que no había sido en muchos años… Su larguísima bata de fina seda muy al estilo clásico de las divas de Hollywood, ondeaba al viento como bandera, bandera de libertad, a decir verdad el momento era como para tomar una épica fotografía o video para algún comercial de perfumes chanel o nina, y en mundo místico seguro que habría habido algún paparazzi acechando para tomar la escena, pero no aquí, aquí, Marina era libre, libre de los siempre acosadores medios de comunicación.

Se acercó al borde del balcón y recargándose en el barandal miró los alrededores con júbilo.

Anais se había levantado, tomado un rápido baño y salía envuelta en la larga nuna. No sabía qué horas serían, pero antes de bañarse había mirado por la ventana y aun estaba oscuro, y ahora veía que clareaba el día, abrió las cortinas y pudo confirmarlo. Había amanecido.

"Vaya así que me dormí todo el día de ayer"

Volteó hacia atrás y miró a su alrededor, tan enorme era el cuarto… nada que ver con las pequeñas habitaciones y camitas individuales que les habían dado en el otro castillo, la última vez que habían estado ahí. Miró su cama, era enorme…. Podía retorcerse cual esvástica o estirarse como la rosa de los vientos con sus cuatro extremidades y aun así le sobraría espacio. Lo que Lulú daría por estar ahí…

Fue hacia su equipaje, se puso su ropa interior, tomó una blusa blanca de encaje y manga larga que llevaba una blusa de tirantes por debajo, la blusa le llegaba hasta debajo de la cadera, así que se puso una mallas azul índigo que simulaban mezclilla y sacó unas zapatillas de tacón blancas, de tiras, de esas que asemejan un botín.

Peinó su ahora largo cabello rubio, sacó una dona blanca y la puso en la base de su nuca para recoger su cabello aunque no la apretó, lo cual dejaba que algunos cabellos cayeran cerca de su rostro.

Decidió salir de su habitación, se encontró con la estancia redonda que daba acceso a las habitaciones. En el centro de esta había un gran sillón redondo. Anais no sabía a dónde ir, o exactamente qué hacer, ni donde estaba Aluna siquiera para pedirle comida, se sentó entonces un momento en el gran sillón… no tenía nada que hacer.

Lucy estaba ya vestida, traía otro pants, esta vez un azul zafiro de terciopelo, que resaltaba mucho su piel y rojo cabello, una blusa blanca de lycra y algodón que tenía estampada en el centro una media luna en diamantina azul oscuro, y con piedritas de imitación swarovsky del mismo tono semejando estrellas alrededor de la luna.

Tenía hambre, y ya que no le caería la comida del cielo, salió a buscar quien pudiera decirle donde estaba la cocina, de seguro no le negarían la comida y mucho menos se la cobrarían. Eso era al menos un pendiente menos para ella, eso, y el hospedaje. Salió de la habitación y echó una mirada a la redonda estancia, pronto se encontró con una rubia en el sillón.

"Hola" – saludo insegura, quizá la chica era una habitante del palacio… era temprano, ni siquiera recordaba que Clef había dicho que Anais estaba justo tras la puerta de esa otra habitación.

"Hola" - Saludó la rubia, quien ni idea tenía que las otras guerreras estaban ahí.

"Eh disculpa, me, ¿me podrías decir dónde está el comedor?"

"Oh.. no lo sé, disculpa es que soy nueva aquí" – dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh yo también" – dijo Lucy correspondiendo a la sonrisa de la rubia.

Justo en ese momento salió Marina, vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla azul entallado, que se veía bastante fino por cierto, con pedrería en las bolsas traseras, y una sencilla pero elegante blusa chanel de manga larga, de seda chiffon, y unos wedges blancos forrados de tela.

Se encontró con Lucy y una Rubia que estaba de espaldas a ella, en un principio la confundió con la peli amarilla Riel, así que se dirigió a ella.

"Riel que bueno que te veo – dijo tocando a la chica por el hombro, haciendo que esta volteara de inmediato y al descubrir que esa joven no era Riel se disculpó – ¡Oh disculpa! te confundí con otra persona"

"No hay problema"

Marina comenzó a mirar alrededor notando el sillón por primera vez, juraría que ayer no estaba ahí.

"Buenos días Marina" – le dijo Lucy más como una pedrada que como un saludo, con toda la intención de recordarle a Marina si acaso tenía modales.

Marina la miró devolviéndole el reto.

"No veo que les veas de bueno Lucy"

Al oír esto Anais se puso de pie y miró de frente a ambas.

"Lucy? – dijo mirándola a la cara y luego volteo hacia Marina sin dar crédito – Marina?... ¿De verdad son ustedes?"

"¿Lucy?" – volvió a preguntarle a la pelirroja.

"Sí ese es mi nombre" – respondió un tanto confundida.

Marina veía la escena sin entender mucho pero justo en ese momento la ardilla en su cerebro comenzó a correr y recordó que Clef había dicho que Anais estaba ahí, y esta rubia ojiverde… debía ser ella!

"¡Anais!" – afirmó Marina, ella no tenía ninguna duda.

"¿Anais?" – Miró Lucy incrédula, no podía ser, después de tantos años… ahí estaban las tres, de nuevo juntas.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?¿cómo llegaste?"

"No lo sé Lucy. ¿Ustedes?"

"Tampoco lo sabemos Anais, simplemente llegamos aquí"- le dijo Marina, en un tono más sereno que el usaba con Lucy.

"¿Llegaron juntas?"

"No Anais, llegamos por separado y nos encontramos en el camino" – Lucy le aclaró.

"¿En el camino?"

"Si yo he recorrido un largo camino hasta aquí, aparecí en medio de la nada, sobre la rama de un árbol…" – el recuerdo no era agradable, así que decidió omitir su penosa caída.

"Yo también"

"¿Tú también apareciste en una rama Marina?" – preguntó sorprendida Anais.

"No, no, que yo también aparecí en medio de la nada, totalmente sola"

"Yo también" – comentó Anais.

Ahora Lucy se daba cuenta que ni ella ni Marina se habían molestado en contarse lo más básico sobre su llegada, aunque fuera por conveniencia. ¿Tan quebrada estaba esa relación? Se preguntó Lucy…

Además no le había pasado desapercibido el tono que usaba Marina con Anais y el que usaba para con ella. Lucy notó entonces que si bien también sentía un cierto recelo irracional hacia Anais, este era mucho menor que el que le provocaba Marina, que lio caray.

La misma Marina a pesar de no sentirse muy feliz de verlas, podía jurar que muy en el fondo le alegró medianamente toparse con Anais de nuevo, muy a diferencia de lo que le ocurrió con Lucy.

Eso era una pena, tan unidas que solían ser esas dos…

Pero Anais por su parte, no se había alegrado de ver a ninguna de las dos, ellas eran parte del pasado, ¡del pasado! Ahí debía quedarse el pasado, en el pasado ¡¿Por qué rayos insistía en perseguirla?! Además ellas no sólo la reconectaban con sus recuerdos de Cefiro, sino con los de su misma tierra: Japón.

"Por favor díganme que ninguna deseó que volviéramos" – dijo de pronto Anais, esperando que la respuesta fuera NO, o les gritaría lo que nunca habría pensado sería capaz de pronunciar.

"Por supuesto que no Anais, yo tengo una vida, nada hay que quiera con este lugar" – afirmó Marina.

"¿Y tú Lucy?" – dijo Anais casi acusadora.

"NO, ¿Por qué siempre me culpan a mí?" - ¿En serio? ¡¿Por qué rayos todo mundo siempre la culpaba a ella cuando se trataba del tema?!

"Quizá porque siempre eras la más interesada en volver" – le recordó como recriminación Marina.

"Pero las cosas han cambiado, ¿acaso crees que no seguí adelante? ¿que no seguí con mi vida? Marina tú no eres la única que tiene una vida interesante que vivir, yo también estoy muy feliz con lo que tengo y el pasado ha quedado atrás"

"Como debe ser – afirmó Anais interrumpiendo la pequeña disputa – y debería seguir siendo, no entiendo él porque estamos aquí, pero lo que sí sé es que no me quedare por mucho tiempo"

"Ninguna tiene esas intenciones Anais" – le comentó Marina serena pero decidida.

Hubo silencio entre ellas, parecía que si no fuera para pelear, o discutir las formas de volver a casa, ellas no tenían más que decirse.

Toda bajaron o desviaron la mirada, buscando en sus mentes algo que decirse, algo que no tuviera que ver con Céfiro o alguna reclamación, pero no atinaban a pensar en nada, y para acabar de fastidiar el asunto, ninguna reunía el valor suficiente para hacerse la única pregunta obvia y sencilla que se podrían hacer: "¿Cómo has estado?".

El silencio se volvía cada vez más incomodó y comenzaba a tornarse en tristeza. Pero para su suerte las tres doncellas Aluna, Tamil y Riel llegaron al lugar.

"Buenos días señoritas"- corearon inclinándose en una sencilla reverencia.

"Buenos días" – fue Lucy la primera en responder, las demas la siguieron después.

"Riel que bueno que te veo, por favor, podrías traerme algo de desayunar?" – dijo Marina siendo la primera en salir del ambiente.

Mientras las chicas se dejaban aconsejar por las jóvenes doncellas respecto a la comida, todo mundo se preparaba en el castillo para bajar a desayunar.

"Alguien notó lo callado y distraído que estuvo ayer Clef?"- Mencionó Caldina quien se encontraba en una salita de estar Junto con Latis, Pacifica y Ráfaga, esperando sólo a que Ascot y Sundra terminaran de arreglarse para ir juntos al comedor.

"Sí, inusualmente distraído"- comentó Rafaga.

"¿Qué le sucederá?" - se preguntó Latis. Su maestro no solía será así, él que lo conocía bien, podría jurar que había una sombra de tristeza y tribulación en sus azules ojos.

"Esperemos que este más desierto esta mañana jajajaja"

"Listos ya" - anuncio Ascot saliendo con Sundra, así todos se dirigieron al comedor.

Clef ya estaba listo para iniciar su día pero no había salido de su cuarto aun, qué haría… ¿sería mejor ocultar la presencia de sus niñas? Después de todo, podrían pasar perfectamente desapercibidas, habían cambiado mucho físicamente, podrían pasar por unas bellas desconocidas… aunque claro al verlas pasar tanto tiempo con él seguro que Caldina comenzaría a molestarlo bromeando acerca de sus "Novias". Pero fuera de eso, no habría mayor problema…

Hasta que descubrieran que los cuartos del último piso estaban ocupados… ni como disculpar ese hecho, a nadie más se le hubiera permitido usar esos cuartos, y de ser así, todo mundo querría saber quiénes eran las afortunadas en ocupar esas habitaciones y el por qué se las habían cedido. Pero a fin de cuentas ¿por qué habrían de enterarse que los cuartos estaban ocupados?... No podía ser tan optimista, claro que acabarían enterándose, y con Caldina ahí… esa mujer pronto se preguntaría por la identidad de las bellas desconocidas, e indagaría hasta llegar a la verdad.

Además y sobretodo: ELLOS NO MERECIAN QUE SE LES OCULTARA NADA. Eran su familia…

Pronto un desayuno familiar tuvo lugar en un comedor más privado pero no menos elegante. Sólo las familias de Caldina, Latis y Paris se encontraban ahí, TaiKei estaba aun durmiendo.

Todos estaban listos para desayunar en el gran comedor, sólo esperaban a Clef, éste entró por fin y todos se sentaron a la mesa. El desayuno comenzaba tranquilo y la plática era amena, y Clef seguía ausente.

El pobre Gurú no sabía por dónde empezar…

Ya todos habían terminado su desayuno, las risas bañaban el comedor, los vivaces comentarios de Caldina las provocaban más y el chacoteo era el rey del lugar.

"_Ah…_ - suspiró Clef – _tengo que decirles, no tiene caso esconderlo más_." – se decidió.

"Las Guerreras Mágicas están aquí" – Pronunció en voz alta.

Todas las voces se silenciaron de golpe, nadie creía haber escuchado bien.

"¿Qué?" – Dijo Paris con una sonrisa pensando que el jefe gurú les estaba gastando una broma.

"Las guerreras mágicas están aquí"

Las sonrisas de incredulidad de todos se borraron, y dieron paso a diversas expresiones desde la sorpresa absoluta hasta el terror más helado.

"Es-es broma?" – preguntó una atónita Caldina.

"No Caldina, no bromeo, ellas están aquí, después de 61 años han vuelto"

Melian volteo a ver a Paris de inmediato, para ver su reacción. Paris por su parte estaba pasmado de asombro, tanto que casi olvida que tenía a Melian a su lado.

"¿De v-verdad? ¿Todas ellas?" – pregunto con emoción, con un jubilo que le hizo centellar la mirada, pero justo después de acabar de decir su frase recordó a Melian a su lado arrepintiéndose de su descuidada reacción.

Se encontró con que Melian lo había estado observando, se miraron cuestión de milésimas de segundo, Paris con una mirada que decía ¡Por favor perdóname! Y Melian con una mirada llena de tristeza y dolor. Ella dejó de mirarlo y clavo sus ojos en la mesa, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Los demás ni siquiera se percataron del incidente entre la pareja real, todos tenían la vista clavada en el hechicero, esperando la confirmación.

"Sí Paris las tres"

"¡Maravilloso!¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Quiero ir a saludarlas!" - dijo Caldina saltando de la mesa.

"Espera Caldina, no creo que sea la mejor idea" – le detuvo Clef.

"¿Por qué no?" - preguntó Caldina con una sonrisa.

"Ah… lo siento querida amiga, pero las guerreras mágicas…"

No sabía como decirlo.

"¿Ellas qué gran gurú?" - preguntó Ráfaga.

"Las cosas han cambiado y no las culpo por eso, y les pediré a ustedes que tampoco lo hagan, ni las juzguen a mal, tiene sus perfectas razones…"

"¿Razones?" – preguntó Ascot sin entender.

"Ellas… no desean ver a nadie, a ninguno"

Caldina se sentó en su silla casi desencajada por la noticia, ¿Ellas no querían ver a nadie? ¿Por qué?

"Pero, ¿por qué?" - preguntó después de unos instantes.

"No lo sé pero me lo supongo, amigos, no creo que tengan buenos recuerdos del lugar. Además han cambiando mucho, su personalidad, su cuerpo, su cara, y… su amistad"

"¿Su amistad? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Parece ser que la amistad que las unía tanto se desvaneció con el tiempo"

"Ay no" – dijo triste Caldina llevando sus manos a la boca.

Hubo silencio un momento.

"Aun así… me gustaría mucho poder verlas – dijo Caldina esta vez sin su habitual alegría – No me importa como luzcan, aun si son todas unas ancianas, yo quiero verlas"

Esto levantó una chispita de esperanza en Melian.

"Y quién te ha dicho a ti que son todas una ancianas mi querida amiga?" – le preguntó Clef esbozando una juguetona sonrisa. No había sonreído desde el día anterior.

"Pues.. – Caldina parecía contrariada – porque deber ser ¿No?, Marina decía que los de mundo místico no podían ocultar su edad así que, después de sesenta y un años…"

Nada más oír el nombre de Marina le encendió la sangre a Sundra, pero el pensar que se trataba de una inofensiva y fea anciana la hizo esbozar un sonrisa que tranquilidad.

"Pues te equivocas amiga mía, no sólo no son una ancianas, sino que están muy jóvenes y bellísimas. A decir verdad he decir que parecen sacadas de una pintura de fantasía, como las del gran pintor Alsen Diavant"

Al igual que en mundo místico, los pintores visionarios de Céfiro tendían a retratar el ideal de belleza inalcanzable en sus cuadros, una belleza y una perfección fantástica que no se encontraba en la vida real. Tal como ocurre con los personajes femeninos de los video juegos en mundo místico.

Ya que la mujer de Cefiro era bajita, sin mucha curva, de frágil delgadez y con una belleza sencilla como delicada flor, los pintores retrataban en sus fantasías altas musas curvilíneas, de rostros perfectos parecidos a bellas muñecas de porcelana. Rostros que se creían imposible que existieran, pero que sin embargo se encontraban en la vida real en la zona asiática de mundo místico. Para los pintores de Cefiro sería idílico visitar Asia.

Y ese tal Alsen Diavant, era uno de los más famosos artistas visionarios de Cefiro, famoso por retratar una asombrosa belleza femenina fuera de la realidad, con estándares que se creía imposibles de alcanzar en la vida real. Comparable al gran artista Kagaya de mundo místico.

Pero como sabemos, cada planeta tiene sus sorpresas y orgullos y una de las maravillosas sorpresas y orgullo del Planeta Tierra eran sus exóticas y bellísimas mujeres.

"Disculpe excelencia – dijo Sundra dirigiéndose a Clef- pero sin intención de faltarle al respeto, ¿No estará usted exagerando? Quiero decir que conozco la obra del señor Diavant, y es extraordinariamente bella y estética, y dudo mucho que alguien pueda lucir así e la vida real, ni siquiera las mujeres de Cizeta famosas por nuestra estítica luciríamos así ni en sueños. He de suponer que la comparación ha sido una cortes analogía de su parte"

"Lamento contradecirte mi querida Sundra, sin embargo, no ha sido una cortes analogía de mi parte, todo lo contrario, ha sido una comparación de lo más cruda y literal que te puedas imaginar, yo mismo no creía que mujeres tan bellas pudieran existir. Pero es verdad, quizá el buen Alsen sin saber, ha soñado con las bellas mujeres de ese misterioso mundo al que llamamos mundo místico y de ahí ha provenido su inspiración"

Eso le cayó como balde de agua fría a la vanidosa Sundra y a la dulce y temerosa Melian.

Pacifica por su parte estaba tranquila, se sentía muy segura de su Marido, tanto que no había hecho la conexión entre esas guerreras mágicas de las que hablaban y el amor del pasado de su esposo Latis, a pesar de saber quiénes eran, y lo qué pintaba una de ellas en la historia de Latis.

"¿Dónde están las chicas?" – preguntó Caldina.

"Pues… discúlpame que no te lo diga, pero es por tu propio bien Caldina, sé que irías a buscarlas de inmediato y ellas desean estar solas, y creo que debemos respetarlas"

"¡Oh vamos! prometo que no iré a verlas sólo quiero saber en dónde están"

"Oh sí claro, ¿acaso crees que te conocí ayer? ¿para qué te sirve saber dónde están si no planeas ir a verlas?"

"Bueno, es sólo curiosidad"- sonreía como niña inocente tratando de chantajear a Clef.

"Seguro…"

"Oow – se quejó la bailarina ante la renuencia de Clef – Pues no me importa ya lo descubriré yo. ¿Están aquí verdad? En el castillo"

"Lamento decepcionarte pero gracias al cielo no, no están aquí en el castillo, de otro modo las buscarías hasta encontrarlas - _Oh por los genios que se lo crea_ – pensó el pobre Clef sabía que de lo contrario Caldina pondría el castillo bocabajo con tal de encontrarlas. Sabía también que no podría mentir por mucho, pero al menos ese día la tendría ocupada buscando por el pueblo.

Unos chambelanes entraron requiriendo la presencia del Gurú y el príncipe en asuntos pendientes referentes a los festejos y a nuevas disposiciones. Estos se levantaron e invitaron a Ráfaga, Latis y Ascot a acompañarlos. Asuntos de política y del planeta, les haría bien inmiscuirse un poco en los acontecimientos de casa. Cladina y Ascot también fueron invitados como antiguos habitantes importantes del palacio, pero más que nada, como familia, así que todo mundo dejó la mesa, Melian debía ir pero dijo que les alcanzaría después. Todo mundo salió.

Melian se retiró a su cuarto mientras la servidumbre llegaba para recoger.

Camino a su habitación en el penúltimo piso de la gran torre, vio a Tamil, Aluna y Riel bajar del último piso por la entrada mágica. Eso no era raro de cuando en cuando, doncellas subían a mantener esos cuartos siempre en perfecto orden y pulcritud. Lo que llamó su atención era que todas traían un carrito de servicio con platos sucios. Alguien había comido de ellos.

"Chicas ¿Qué hacían allá arriba?" – inquirió Melian, no creía que las jóvenes hubieran subido a escondidas a darse un banquete en las habitaciones celestiales, eso estaba prohibido.

"Hemos ido a recoger el servicio su majestad"- contestó Aluna, quien la noche anterior antes de dormir había recibido órdenes del gurú de tratar a esas chicas con mayor respeto que a la misma realeza de Céfiro.

"¿El servicio?¿Ay alguien en las habitaciones prohibidas?" - preguntó incrédula, sabía que esas habitaciones eran intocables.

"Si mi señora tres jóvenes a quienes el Gran Gurú nos ha designado a atender como sus doncellas personales"

"No puede ser, ¿Las Guerreras Mágicas?..." – dijo Melian en un susurro, ya había oído que ellas estaban ahí en Céfiro, pero Clef no les había revelado en dónde, y había dicho que no estaban en el castillo – ¿Cómo son esas jóvenes?"

"Son muy bellas su alteza, y extrañas, una de ellas tiene el cabello y los ojos rojos, eso es tan raro" – dijo Riel asombrada de el exótico color.

"Y una cosa más, se llaman como las Diosas, las tres, vaya coincidencia" – comentó Tamil.

Melian se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo a su habitación, dejando a las doncellas perplejas por su reacción.

Al llegar a su cuarto se encerró llena de miedo, ahí estaban, sobre su cabeza, a solo un piso de distancia, en el piso sagrado. A nadie se le permitía ir allí como no fuera a limpiar y bajo supervisión.

Era considerado un lugar sagrado entre los que conocían para quienes había sido construido. Era por eso que estaba construido en el último piso: Tenía tanto significado religioso como sentimental.

Sentimental porque se había creado para las queridas niñas quienes habían dado todo por restaurar la paz y la vida en Cefiro, por aquellas heroínas que se merecían ese lugar de honor.

Y religioso, porque así debía ser, las diosas en el último piso, cerca del cielo, sobre las cabezas de los soberanos, como la jerarquía mortal- celestial. Los Dioses arriba y los mortales abajo, La divinidad en lo más alto, y la humanidad bajo de ella, bajo su protección.

Las Diosas Guerreras eran evidentemente más que los soberanos, debían habitar en el último de la torre más alta, la torre central, en dado caso que alguna vez descendieran al mundo de los mortales. Debajo de este piso, los altos soberanos de Céfiro, su gurú y su familia, en este caso Caldina, Latis y compañía. Más abajo, otros aristócratas y así descendiendo por jerarquías cada piso de las torres del castillo.

Un piso arriba, sobre su cabeza… sobre su cabeza en muchos sentidos, se encontraba aquella a quien Melian tanto había admirado y temido al mismo tiempo.

Recargada en la puerta de su habitación, se había deslizado hasta llegar al suelo y envolverse en sus brazos como una niña asustada recargada sobre la puerta.

Por otro lado aunque Sundra parecía tranquila, estaba hecha una fiera, una chita enjaulada lista para saltar sobre quien abriera la puerta de su celda. Escudriñando cada rincón por el que pasaban, buscando divisar a cualquier mujer de extraordinaria belleza. Y asida del brazo de Ascot como una leona que clava las garras en su presa. Ascot como siempre y como buen marido, no se daba cuenta de nada… Hombres, ni tan inocentes, ni tan vivos. ¿No había uno bien balanceado?

Lucy ya se había cansado de estar encerrada, pensó en salir a recorrer el palacio.

Abrió la puerta que había al final del corredor que conducía a sus habitaciones y no vio más que una pequeña habitación vacía, entró y la puerta se cerró asustándola, pronto sintió un bajón en el estómago, como el que se siente cuando baja un elevador. Y en segundos la puerta se abrió revelando otro gran corredor. Este era otro lugar, otro piso. Miró el corredor, salió de la pequeña habitación a la cual había juzgado de elevador mágico, y recorrió el corredor, se topó con unas bellas y amplias escaleras y comenzó a descender por ellas, encontró otro corredor, y ahí vio a Tamil.

"Señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo?"

"Ah, pues… me aburría de estar en mi habitación, así que decidir bajar"

¿Se aburrió de esa enorme y bella habitación? Se preguntaba por dentro Tamil, pues ella podría pasarse horas ahí. Pero claro, una chica de mundo místico acostumbrada al internet, la televisión y el radio, sin mencionar los celulares y todo lo demás, claro que se aburría fácilmente sin ninguna de esas cosas.

"¿Desea ir a pasear a los jardines?"

"Mm, sí creo que sería una buena idea"

"Yo la llevo señorita" – Tamil le sonrió servicial y la condujo hasta los jardines del palacio.

El castillo contaba con 7 impresionantes jardines.

Además de los pequeños 7 internos que poseía cada torre, en total 49.

Lucy quiso recorrer el jardín por donde se había escabullido, era hermoso, había muchas flores. Tamil caminaba a respetuosa distancia de Lucy.

Marina también decidió salir y descubrió al igual que Lucy el "elevador" y bajó al piso donde se encontraba la cámara de los príncipes, caminó y se topo con la bella escalera y descendió por esta, luego encontró otra más y bajó y así hasta llegar al primer piso. Salió al mismo jardín por donde se había infiltrado, los guardias de la puerta la vieron pasar, y se quedaron maravillados de la bella chica que acababa de salir del castillo. Las flores eran exquisitas, Marina recorrió con lentitud el lugar. Mirando y sonriendo a la belleza de la naturaleza.

Tirada en la hierba mirando al cielo, se encontró con Lucy, quien había mandado a Tamil a hacer cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer, quería estar sola.

"¿Disfrutando de la bóveda celestial?" – pregunto Marina.

"Mm? – Lucy notó a Marina- Sí eso creo."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?" – preguntó con curiosidad Marina.

"Cómo no estarlo con esta vista y esta brisa" – respondió Lucy disfrutando a ojo cerrado del viento que soplaba con suavidad.

"Mmm" – fue todo lo que dijo Marina.

"No creas que no me preocupa la posibilidad de no volver a casa" – dij Lucy seriamente abriendo los ojos.

"¿Tú también?" – preguntó Marina sentada en el pasto recargada en sus rodillas.

Lucy se levanto un poco y se recargo en sus brazos.

"No sé porque estamos aquí, ni cómo haré para volver, pero, sé que lo haré, tengo una vida por la cual pelear"

Marina sólo la miro y luego clavo tristemente su vista en el suelo, ella también extrañaba la normalidad de su vida. Aunque la palabra "normal" no describía a cabalidad su estilo de vida.

Hubo silencio unos minutos, ninguna le hablaba a la otra. Hasta que de pronto…

"¿Por qué me odias tanto Marina?" – preguntó Lucy sin mucha emoción, más bien con mucha curiosidad.

"¿Odiarte?" – Marina la miró un segundo, luego miró hacia el frente, se lo preguntaba a sí misma. Y al final respondió con otra pregunta.

"¿Por qué me odias tú?" – tampoco había emoción en su voz, solo quizá cansancio.

"…No los sé" – respondió muy sincera Lucy.

"Yo tampoco… creo que… creo que me lastima el pasado, y tú eres parte de ese pasado…"

"Y por eso me odias" – completó Lucy.

"¿Ilógico no?" – respondió Marina burlándose de las ironías de la vida.

"No tanto"- Después de todo Lucy se sentía igual.

Lucy quiso preguntar qué había sido de su vida, si le había ido bien, pero eso es algo que le preguntas sólo a tus amigos, y… remover el pasado? ¿Remover los restos de una amistad perdida?¿Para qué? Era muy doloroso, no tenía caso.

Marina se sintió Igual y ya no hablaron más. Marina se levantó y siguió recorriendo el jardín, Lucy se tendió de nuevo sobre la hierba, y ahí acabó el breve encuentro entre ellas.

Anais por su parte seguía encerrada en su habitación. Se estaba aburriendo, justo para su suerte llegó Aluna para ver si no se le ofrecía nada, y Anais en un acto de curiosidad nacida de su necesidad de matar al infinito aburrimiento que la invadía, le pidió a Aluna que la llevara a recorrer el castillo. Usualmente tenían que consultar con Clef, Paris o Melian si dejar o no recorrer a los invitados el castillo libremente, pero en este caso, cuando Clef había sido más que claro en dejar sentado que esa chica tenia más peso y poder que ni él ni los mismos soberanos, asumió que debía brincarse el protocolo y obedecer a la rubia.

Aluna la llevó corredor por corredor, a la cocina, a los jardines internos, al jardín externo, al salón del trono, Aluna estaba feliz siendo guía de turistas y Anais estaba asombrada de la suntuosa arquitectura del nuevo castillo, le tocó ver los adornos de la celebración, y notó que predominaban los colores verde, azul y rojo, preguntó sospechando el por qué de los colores, y la respuesta no le gustó, pobrecita, la abochornaba el culto que había hacia ellas.

Melian permanecía encerrada en su cuarto, temerosa de salir y toparse con ellas, mejor dicho, con ella.

Inowe entró y descubrió a su princesa en un rincón al lado de su cama como una niña asustada, con los ojos húmedos.

"¡Oh Melian!" – Inowe corrió hacia su vieja amiga- ¿Melian qué te ocurre?"

"Las guerreras mágicas están aquí"

"Eh, sí, sí estan aquí, la subí al guardarropa para limpiar tu mesa de noche y olvide ponerlas en su lugar, lo siento, ahora las regreso, amiga, ¿tanto alboroto por tus figuras?" – Inowe creía que la princesa se refería a sus desaparecidas figuras que le regalara Clef.

"No Inowe, no me refiero a las figuras, ellas están aquí"

"¿Oh? Vamos Melian no juegues" – Inowe le sonrió incrédula – en verdad amiga dime ¿qué te tiene así?"

"Inowe, ¿no lo entiendes? La guerreras mágicas han vuelto, ¡Están aquí!" – le dijo con voz severa para hacerle por fin entender a Inowe que no se trataba de una broma.

"Pero… Por todos los cielos ¡Qué maravilla!¿y dónde están? ¿Las has visto ya? ¿cómo son? – la emoción embargaba a Inowe.

"No, no aun" – el triste y desanimado sonido de la voz de Melian mató la emoción en Inowe quien volvió a preocuparse – Oh Meli qué tienes, esa noticia es como para brincar de alegría, qué te pasa, que te ha puesto así?"

"Paris va a abandonarme"

"¿Qué?"

"va a dejarme" – decía Melian poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, como sosteniéndola en un intento de no dejarla rodar por el suelo.

"Melian no digas tonterías él te ama, ¿por qué habría de dejarte?"

"Por ella"

"¿Quién?"

"Ella, la Diosa del viento"

"Melian ¿has bebido vino de miel?, ¿Cómo va a dejarte por un ser divino?, está más allá de su alcance" – le sonrió en un intento por levantarle en animo.

"¿Es que no lo recuerdas Inowe?"

"¿El qué?"

"¿No recuerdas lo qué te conté hace tantos años? Paris amaba con locura a una mujer que perdió, ¿acaso no recuerdas quien era esa mujer?"

"Pues.. Meli, fue hace tantos años que… espera… esa mujer no era..? ¡Sí! ¡Oh por los tres poderes, es ella, la Diosa del viento!"

"Oh ¿qué voy a hacer?" – dijo Melian prorrumpiendo por fin en llanto.

"Melian, Melian contrólate, estás suponiendo cosas, quizá es sólo un bonito recuerdo para Paris, además ella es un ser misericordioso, no te quitaría a tu marido"

"Ese no es el punto, Paris la ama, y podría intentar volver a su lado"

"¡No, el príncipe no te haría jamás esa canallada!"

"Nunca ha sido canallada el amor de verdad. ¿Cómo podría culparlo?"

"Melian mírame… ¡mírame! ¡Basta de tonterías! Las presencia de las diosas de seguro sólo nos traerá bendiciones, no desgracias, y tu marido no se merece que dudes así de su amor, ¿No te ha mostrado absoluta devoción todos estos años? ¿No ha sido tu mayor pilar y apoyo? ¿Crees de verdad que ahora va a abandonarte? Melian dale un poco de crédito quieres"

Nuevamente como había hecho hacia tantos y tantos años, Inowe la hacía entrar en razón y lograba sacarla de sus tribulaciones. Logro imponerle un poco de confianza en sí misma.

"Tienes razón…"

"Pues claro que la tengo" – afirmó triunfante y con una sonrisa para su amiga - Ahora basta de lagrimas, arréglate, de un momento a otro, podrías toparte con un ser divino, no querrás que vean a la gran princesa de Céfiro hecha una bebe lloroso o sí?" – le sonrió a Melian.

"No"- Melian le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bien arriba – Inowe la levanto- vamos a ponerte como toda una princesa, tendre que rehacerte el maquillaje, bebe llorona"

Logró hacer reír a Melian arriesgando el puesto, que si Clef la hubiera oído dirigirse así a la princesa… ese hombre era un fanático del protocolo. Así lo veía Inowe.

La tarde cayó y serian eso de… bien solo digamos que equivaldría a las cuatro de la tarde en mundo místico. Ya se habían acabado los pendientes por ese día, aunque mañana habría más.

Anais volvía a su habitación, estaba en el piso de la corona, este no hacía referencia a la antigua corona de Céfiro pues esta ya no existía, no, este era sólo un nuevo termino para referirse al piso donde estaban los aposentos reales de los príncipes.

Y esta bonita chica decidió recorrer el lugar, había varias puertas, no abrió ninguna no quería ser indiscreta, sólo miraba lo que podía. Vio una puerta ricamente adornada, y fue observar los detalles. Tocó los relieves, admiró cada grabado.

Un Aya que pasaba la miró y al no reconocerla se acercó a preguntar.

"Jovencita, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Oh nada sólo observaba los grabados"

"¿Eres amiga de la princesa?"

"No"

"¿Te ha mandado llamar?"

"No"

"Entonces no puedes estar aquí niña, anda retírate por favor"

"Está bien lo siento" – dijo Anais con una sonrisa sin darle importancia al asunto, de hecho le parecía gracioso.

Se dirigió a la puerta que conducía al "elevador" que la conducía a su habitación. Pero al verla abrir la puerta y entrar, el Aya que no iba lejos de ella se escandalizo.

"¡hey hey hey jovencita ¿a dónde crees que vas?"

"A mi habitación"

"¿Es broma? todo mundo sabe que esas habitaciones están prohibidas, anda sal de ahí"

Anais salió muy divertida por el asunto, la señora no sabía quién era ella y trataba de sacarla de ese piso, y Anais se sentía como una traviesa colegia que se metió a la dirección sin permiso. Era divertido.

"Anda anda niña, vámonos de aquí. Jovencita traviesa"

Anais siguió a la señora, y en cuanto esta se descuidó en los pasillos del piso de abajo, Anais se escabullo lejos de ella, y logró subir a su cuarto.

Marina entró en uno de los jardines internos del castillo en el antepenúltimo piso, era maravilloso, Marina corrió a ver la fuente central, era enorme, redonda. Parecía una jardín dedicado al agua, pues había varias fuentes, fuentes incrustadas en las paredes, al fondo una bellísima figura de un dragón de cristal de cuya boca brotaba el agua que caía hacia un laguito artificial, Marina notó que al lado del dragón, la figura en cristal de lo que parecía una doncella, se asía al costado de la fiera como acariciándola, tenía una corona de flores, era curiosa la arquitectura de esa fuente, parecía un altar.

En el resto del jardín flores azules, piedras zafiro y colgantes de cristal adornaban el lugar, árboles de hojas azules, y pájaros cantarines azules y blancos, cuyas plumas semejaban corrientes de agua. En el centro de la gran fuente una burbuja de cristal flotaba suspendida sobre la fuente. Hermosas lámparas hechas con burbujas de cristal, estaban listas para alumbrar en cuanto cayera la noche. Flores de cristal adornaban fuentes y bancas. Que cosa…

Marina subió al borde de la fuente y la recorrió, se acordó de su celular el cual siempre por costumbre cargaba con ella y comenzó a tomar fotos, después un corto video de la fuente. Luego se dirigió a la figura del dragón y comenzó a tomar video, era tan bonito.

Una Joven de cabello blanco y túnica elegante, miró que alguien jugueteaba cerca del altar y salió al encuentro de la persona.

"Jovencita, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Mmm? Oh sólo estaba conociendo el lugar"

Paró la grabación, cambió la cámara fotográfica y tomó otra foto.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Tomo unas fotos" – respondió con una sonrisa natural.

"¿Qué?"

"Unas… bueno son como dibujos, me llevo un recuerdo del lugar"

La joven de cabello blanco quien no era otra que la sacerdotisa mayor del templo del agua, miró a la joven, llevaba puestas extrañas ropas. La joven no parecía de por ahí.

"Puedo preguntar ¿quién eres jovencita?"

"Soy Marina - respondió de los más normal, aunque después pensó que la chica no había preguntado por su nombre - Oh bueno eso no te dice mucho, soy… bueno soy sólo un ave de paso"

"¿Marina? ¿Así te nombró tu madre?"- eso no era común.

"Pues… sí, quién más?" – Volvió a sonreírle a la sacerdotisa.

Marina le habla de Tú, generalmente la gente se dirigía con respeto a las sacerdotisas, sin importar su edad. Bueno pero no todo mundo tenía porque reconocerla, así que no se molestó por la actitud tan casual de Marina.

Marina apuntó de nuevo la cámara de su celular al dragón y aplicó close-up y el sonido de la cámara se escuchó.

"Qué bonito está esto"

"¿Sabes acaso qué es?"

"No"

"Pues te lo diré yo, es un altar, para el genio Ceres y la Diosa de las aguas Marina. Es extraño que te llames como ella, generalmente no le damos esos nombres a nuestros niños"

"¿Por qué?"

"Son sagrados"

"Bueno para mis padres y fans seguro que soy sagrada. Pero esto…" – Marina no pudo evitar reír ante la idea de ser vista como una Diosa, era risa nerviosa.

"¿Que es tan gracioso jovencita?"

"Oh nada en especial disculpa" – dijo conteniendo un poco la risa.

"Disculpa pero ¿no crees que exageran un poco con el culto a estas tipas?"- dijo Marina apuntando a la estatua que la representaba y refiriéndose a sus antiguas amigas y así misma con un poco de burla, aunque no malintencionada.

"¿Cómo te atreves niña? Muestra más respeto por favor. No eres de aquí verdad, vienes de…- a decir verdad el aspecto de Marina no se parecía a ninguno de los planetas vecinos así que sólo menciono el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente- Autosam?"

"Jajajaja no, pero con toda esa tecnología podría jajaja"

"No te comprendo"

"No importa yo me entiendo. Así que, un altar a Ceres, bueno él sí se lo merece – Miró al gran dragón de cristal- es muy bonito, qué belleza de creatura… Disculpa no he preguntado, ¿quién eres tú?"

"Soy Adorei la Gran sacerdotisa del templo del agua"

"¿El templo del agua? ¿Sacerdotisa?"

"Así es, de ambos Dioses, Ceres y Marina"

"Ah sí su "Diosa", ¿no era sólo una guerrera?"

"También, es ambas cosas"

"Hay que cosa… – dijo Marina volteando a hacia otro lado abochornada – bueno me retiro, un placer" – fue todo lo que dijo y se fue.

"Vaya jovencita más extraña. Es muy bonita"

Lucy paseaba por otro de los jardines internos de palacio, algunos pisos abajo. Se sentó en una banca, y miraba los alrededores cuando una joven de cabellos color crema casi blancos y vestimenta a la usanza de Autosam se sentó en la misma banca.

Miró a la pelirroja y la saludó.

"Hola"

"Hola"

"¿Disfrutando de los jardines?"

"Sí"

"Es mi primera vez en Cefiro, tienes ustedes lugares preciosos" – comentó Pacifica.

"Oh pues gracias por Cefiro, pero yo tampoco soy de aquí. Tú eres de Autosam verdad"

"Sí ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Tus ropas"

"Oh sí ^^, ¿y tú? Tu eres de….?" – nop, Pacifica no reconoció los ropajes de Lucy.

"Vengo del planeta Tie.. mmm el… eh, un lugar muy lejano, sí"

"¿Dónde?" – sonrió Pacifica.

"Un mundo muy místico" – sonrió Lucy.

"Esa frase me suena… bueno, como sea, mucho gusto, soy Pacifica" – le tendió la mano a Lucy.

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Lucy"

"El gusto es mío Lucy" – ambas se dieron la mano.

Lucy se le quedó viendo a Pacifica.

"Sabes te pareces a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo, también era de Autosam"

"De verdad, y ¿cómo se llamaba?"

"Águila"

"Oh yo tenía un hermano llamado Águila, bueno era mi primo, pero para mí siempre fue como un hermano, nos criamos juntos – Pacifica miró entonces en los ojos de Lucy, eso ojos – Sabes, también me recuerdas a alguien, precisamente a mi hermano, tienen una mirada similar"

"Y tu hermano también está aquí" – preguntó Lucy creyendo que era imposible que se tratara de la misma persona.

"Oh no, el murió hace muchos años"

"Oh lo siento"

"No hay problema ¿y tu amigo Águila?"

"También murió hace muchos años"

"Oh como lo siento"

"No hay problema, sabes ahora que estoy aquí me hubiera gustado saludarlo a él, era una buena persona. Era comandante de una nave, la NSX, tal vez tú la conozcas"

"¡Oh claro que la conocí! mi hermano era comandante de ella, ¿no serán tu Águila y el mío la misma persona?"- preguntó emocionada Pacifica.

"Podría ser. El Águila que yo conocí manejaba un robot llamado Iron, y murió en una batalla aquí en Céfiro" – finalizo con algo de tristeza.

"¡Mi hermano también!" – dijo emocionada Pacifica, no porque Águila estuviera muerto sino porque se trataba de la misma persona. Claro esa emoción sacó totalmente de orbita a Lucy, ese era un recuerdo triste ¿no? – Oh disculpa mi emoción es que, son la misma persona, entonces dime ¿eras amiga de mi hermano?"

"Bueno, no llegamos a tratarnos mucho pero sí, creo que sí puedo decir que era su amiga" – le sonrió Lucy.

"Ay que bien, cuéntame ¿cómo se conocieron?"

"Bueno es una larga historia. Lo importante es que lo conocí" – dijo para evitar entrar en detalles – Y dime ¿cómo es que estás en Cefiro, hay trato entre ambos planetas?"

"Oh sí, sí lo hay, en armonía, pero la razón de mi estadía es que he venido con mi marido a las celebraciones de nuevo Cefiro. Él es de aquí" – sonrió.

"Oh te casaste con un cefiriano, y ¿Cómo es eso?" – preguntó curiosa Lucy.

"Pues es que él vivía en Autosam, allá lo conocí"

"Oh vaya que bien. ¿Y viven allá?"

"Así es"

Lucy iba a preguntar más detalles pero Tamil apareció en la entrada.

"Señorita ¿podría venir conmigo a la cocina por favor?"

"Oh ahora voy, un placer conocerte Pacífica"

"Igualmente Lucy, espero nos vemos de nuevo por aquí"

"Así lo espero, hasta pronto"

Lucy se retiró en compañía de Tamil.

"Que chica tan agradable" – se dijo Pacifica.

Latís se encontró con Pacifica por un pasillo y ambos se dirigieron a su habitación.

"¿Te divertiste hoy cariño?"

"Bueno la política no es precisamente un tema divertido, pero saber un poco más sobre Cefiro valió la pena" – dijo Latís con serenidad – ¿Y Tú?"

"Sí los jardines son muy bellos, ¡Oh conocí a una chica muy agradable! Sabes, ella conoció a Águila"

"¿De verdad? ¿También es de Autosam?"

"No, y tampoco es de Cefiro, aunque a decir verdad no me dijo muy claramente de dónde venía"

"Es curioso, quién sería?"

"Su nombre es Lucy, es muy bonita y viste ropas muy raras, además tiene ojos y cabellos rojos ¿Puedes creerlo? Es una apariencia muy exótica" – le decía Pacifica con una sonrisa.

Latís se quedó atónito, ¿Lucy? ¿Sería la misma? Quién más, todos los datos coincidían, y había conocido a Águila, pero Clef había dicho que no estaban en el castillo… quizá lo había dicho para evitar que Caldina husmeara en cada rincón del castillo hasta encontrarlas.

"¿Lucy dices?"

"Sí. ¡Oh como esa chica de la que me hablaste hace tantos años! – dijo con una sonrisa recordando los relatos - ¡Oh Mundo Místico! ¡Sí! tú me habías dicho que las guerreras mágicas venían del mundo místico, ¡aja! conque de ahí me sonaba el nombre – volvió a sonreír al recordar de dónde había oído esa expresión – Oh… ¿Será posible?, ¿será ella?. ¡Cierto! tu jefe gurú dijo que ellas habían vuelto, Oh-por-Dios ¡acabo de conocer a una de las legendarias guerreras mágicas!¡Wow que suerte! Oh Dios es ella, ¡ella es la jovencita de la que se enamoró águila! Oh es muy bonita – Pacifica estaba emocionada, no se sentía amenazada por la presencia de la chica en lo más mínimo, al contrario, estaba ansiosa por conocerla más, tanto se hablaba de ellas en Céfiro, su leyenda era incluso conocida en Autosam, y además esa joven le había robado el corazón a su hermano, y a su marido… ¡Oh sí! tenía que conocerla mejor ¡que emoción!

"Oh sabes, el gurú no exageró ésta mañana, hoy por la tarde me sentí curiosa y fui a ver las pinturas que tienen en el castillo del pintor ese que mencionaron, Alsen, y de verdad ésta guerrera estaba hermosa, realmente hermosa, como las chicas de las pinturas"

Latis sólo miraba y escuchaba congelado a su mujer, al menos ella se veía tranquila, pero ¿Lo estaba él?

Riel caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con un vaso de leche y fue interceptada por una cansada Caldina que había ido a indagar todo el resto de la tarde al pueblo y no había encontrado nada.

"Oh vengo muerta, jovencita podrías traerme un vaso de jugo fresco ¡Oh leche! Esto estará bien"

Caldina tomó toda la leche sin que Riel pudiera hacer nada.

"Muchas gracias"

"Oh de-de nada"

"Oh ¿podrías traerme unas nunas limpias?"

"Ss-si, en cuanto lleve un vaso de leche a la joven Marina volveré con sus nunas limpias"

"Gracias… ¡¿He?! ¿Leche? ¡Oh lo siento! Ajajaja disculpa debí preguntar para quién era la leche antes de tomarla jajaja"

"No se preocupe" – Reil sonrió nerviosa.

"Bueno te esperare con las nunas"

"Sí"

La joven se fue y Caldina siguió su camino, y después de unos minutos llegó a su cuarto.

"Ah jajajaja que despistada soy, deje a esa tal Marina sin leche jajajaja… ¡¿Marina?! ¡Marina! ¡Oh pero que torpe soy! ¡¿A dónde se fue esa doncella?!" – Salió corriendo por el pasillo para ver si alcanzaba a Riel, pero nada, la chica se había ido. Corrió a la cocina pero Riel se había también marchado ya de ahí y nadie le supo decir a dónde.

Pobre bailarina, no había tenido suerte ese día.


	26. Chapter 26

Anais estaba tendida en su cama, mirando la cúpula de cristal de su habitación, las luces del ocaso proyectaban un bonito caleidoscopio en su habitación. No sabía que qué hacer en esos dos días que le había cedido a Clef, este era el primero y todavía le faltaba el de mañana. No tenía nada que hacer de momento, si al menos tuviera alguien con quien platicar de tonterías, no tenía que ser un tema interesante o científico, sólo quería alguien con quien poder hablar, un amigo, ah si Jean estuviera ahí… Pero ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba ahí, nadie que pudiera hablar de las tonterías de su mundo, de los viajes, las culturas diversas de casa, las tonterías de Facebook, los videos del famoso "tubo", nadie de su mundo, ningún amigo con quien charlar… Sólo ellas…

"Vaya… tan cerca y tan lejos…" – no podía creer que teniendo las alguna vez tan queridas amigas tan cerca, ahora estuvieran más lejos que nunca.

Con ellas tendría tema de plática para rato, qué habían hecho de sus vidas, les platicaría de su vida en Londres, sus primeros choques culturales, hablaría de más de 4 años de historias que no sabían las unas de las otras… Y no podían hacerlo.

Fue a su maleta y sacó su cámara de video, se puso a ver el video de la celebración de Nuevo Cefiro, y después, había otro video de ella con sus amigos de Londres, vio una imagen donde ella y Jean se abrasaban fuertemente mientas miraban a la cámara, le sacó una sonrisa pero pronto se borró, porque sin su permiso, su corazón se ensombreció al extrañar otros abrazos, por un segundo pudo ver a Lucy en lugar de Jean abrazándola, se sacudió la idea y trató de concentrarse en el video, después vio otra escena donde ella y su amiga Jade le hacían una broma a Jean, llegaban por atrás y le tiraban un balde de agua, después Jean comenzaba a perseguirlas, Anais rió pero de nuevo su mente le proyectó una imagen sobre la actual, en lugar de Jade vio a Marina, y se vio a sí misma y la joven ex reina de belleza siendo perseguidas por Lucy. ¡¿Qué rayos?!¿Por qué su mente insistía en sustituir imágenes? Esa amistad se había terminado hacia mucho. Cerró la pantalla y apagó la cámara. Sacó su Smartphone y se puso a jugar, una media hora después estaba harta del juego del cocodrilo, salió de la aplicación e iba a apagar el teléfono cuando notó algo, era raro… El teléfono ya debía haberse descargado porque ahora que lo notaba, llevaba días prendido, no recordaba haberlo apagado, lo miró bien y se fijo en la fecha que marcaba en la esquina derecha. ¡No podía ser! Era la misma fecha en que había sido traída a Cefiro, ese día en el aeropuerto.

No sólo eso, el celular marcaba la hora exacta en que había brillado la luz en el aeropuerto. Anais entró en la aplicación del reloj y vio como el segundero estaba estático, no avanzaba, la pantalla del reloj estaba congelada. Anais fue a configuración y cambio la fecha manualmente, una fecha x, sólo para probar, y cuando volvió a la pantalla principal la fecha había cambiado sola, había vuelto a la misma fecha que tenía desde hacía días. Anais cambio la hora, y al parecer los cambios fueron aceptados, pero al volver al menú, la hora se había restablecido sola, otra vez, la misma hora que marcaba desde hacía días, parecía que el celular no aceptaba los cambios. Sólo fingía que los aceptaba, porque volvía a marcar la misma fecha y hora congeladas.

"Esto es tan extraño… me recuerda a la dimensión desconocida"

Miró la carga de la batería, esta se mostraba completa, no había descendido ni un poco. Anais apagó su celular y lo guardó en su maleta. ¿Les pasaría lo mismo a las demás?

…

_¿Por qué me odias Marina?_

Las palabras de Lucy resonaron en su mente.

"¿Odiarte? Ah… en estos momentos me pregunto si de verdad te odio. No supe que responder en ese momento en realidad, aunque tampoco te mentí, como parte del pasado, tu presencia me es molesta pero, ¿Te odio?¿De verdad te odio?. Cuando me lo preguntaste fue como si me lo preguntara a mí misma. Ah… ¿Qué me pasa? Ya no sé que siento por ustedes dos. Tengo que admitir que ver a Anais me causo un sentimiento tan distinto, fue más agradable verla a ella que a ti, al menos en comparación… Ay Lucy tu y yo solíamos ser tan unidas, a pesar de ser tú la mayor siempre fue al revés, parecías la hermanita mas chica y yo siempre me sentía como la hermana mayor tratando de protegerte… ¿En qué momento terminé detestándote de esta manera? Y lo que es más ¿Por qué?"

"Quizá es porque estaba más apegada a ti, que terminé odiándote más, con Anais es distinto, pues no me preocupaba tanto por ella porque la veía como una chica madura que podía defenderse sola, confiaba en ella, pero sentía que tenía que protegerte a ti, y por esa razón llegue a salir herida varias veces… pero tú… tú también lo fuiste, tratando de protegernos. A veces sí actuabas como la hermana mayor… creo que muchas veces."

Hubo silencio un momento en su mente.

"¿De verdad… Te odio?"

En esos momentos Marina se sintió tan insegura de todo lo que había dado por sentado, había estado totalmente segura de odiar a sus amigas, y ahora, esa seguridad se había esfumado, sentía su corazón como flotando en el limbo, ni para atrás ni para adelante, simplemente en Stand By. No sentía nada, en ese momento sólo tenía dudas, ¿de verdad las odiaba? Y si era así ¿Por qué?. Porque de hecho no tenía una razón concreta ni lógica.

Acalló su mente y comenzó a analizar sus verdaderos sentimientos con total imparcialidad, pero no pudo ya que…

"¡Oh vamos! Ya dime dónde están"

"Pero señora Caldina le repito que no sé de lo que me habla"

"Mira niña, sé bien que eres la asistente de Gurú Clef, y te encargas de sus asuntos importantes, de seguro debes saber donde están esas jóvenes"

"Pero ya le dije que no se a que se refiere, a menos que se refiera a los templos"

"¡No quiero ir a hacer oración! Yo quiero saber dónde tiene escondidas gurú Clef a las guerreras mágicas, a las de carne y hueso"

Marina escudriñaba escondida tras un arbusto de uno de los jardines exteriores, pues al escuchar el nombre de Caldina había volteado a mirar y tremenda sorpresa que se había llevado, ahí estaba Caldina, igualita que antes, sin una sola arruga, sólo que ahora usaba largos vestidos y su cabello estaba suelto y mucho más largo. Marina no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

Y al barullo se unió Clef apareciendo por ahí.

"Caldina por favor ya deja de hostigar a Mavé . Te estaba buscando Mavé, por favor podrías ir a preparar todo lo necesario para los asuntos de mañana"

Mavé aceptó gustosa, no sabía ni de qué rayos hablaba Clef pero poder salir de ahí era una bendición, de seguro el buen hechicero se lo había inventado para liberarla de Caldina, porque si bien sí había cosas que hacer al día siguiente Clef no le había dado instrucciones previas. Así que la mujer salió huyendo del lugar.

"Caldina, desde el pasillo podía escuchar como atosigabas a Mavé, escucha bien, nadie más salvo ustedes sabe que las guerreras están aquí, así que deja de esparcir la noticia preguntado por todo el castillo quieres. Además ya te dije que no están aquí"

"Aja ¿crees que soy tonta? No mi mentiroso gurú"

"¡Caldina!"

"Sí, ¡mentiroso!, ya sé que están aquí, una joven del servicio le llevaba leche a una tal Marina, ya no pude interceptarla pero ahora sé que están aquí"

"Lamento decepcionarte Caldina pero no están aquí. Estuvieron aquí, pero hace media hora volvieron al pueblo"- inmediatamente Clef se tapó la boca fingiendo haber cometido una indiscreción.

"¡Aja! Conque el pueblo ¿no?. Ahora nada me detendrá"

"Caldina ni se te ocurra ir al pueblo, déjalas tranquilas, ya te he dicho que no desean ver a nadie"

"¡Ja! Ya lo veremos" – Caldina entró al castillo y se perdido por el pasillo.

"Oh gracias al cielo lo creyó de nuevo. Ah pero no voy a poder engañarla todo el tiempo…" – el pobre gurú parecía decepcionado al saber que con esa mujer a fin de cuentas todas sus estrategias serian en vano.

"No se rinde fácilmente verdad"- dijo Marina saliendo detrás de una pared de pinos pequeños.

"Marina. – Clef no esperaba que estuviera ahí – Sí, no está en su naturaleza Rendirse" – le sonrió un poco, pues ahora era el pobre gurú quien no se sentía con mucha confianza para hablarles a ellas – Me temo que a fin de cuentas terminará dando con ustedes"

"Gracias por la advertencia, me esconderé lo mejor que pueda" – Marina parecía bastante serena y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Estuviste oyendo todo?"

"Sí, pobre Mavé, Caldina sería un buen elemento de la policía judicial"

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Alguien que te hostiga" – ésta vez Marina rió un poco.

Como le gustaba a Clef verla reír. A cualquiera de las tres, eso era algo que casi nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver, casi siempre las veía, luchando, preocupadas o llorando. Eso no le gustaba.

La noche comenzaba a caer.

"Bien me retiro"

Clef intentó decir algo pero nada le vino a la mente así que sólo la miró marcharse.

"Ay mis niñas, ¿en qué momento dejé de poder comunicarme con ustedes con aquella confianza que solía tener?"

Tal vez era la culpa… Pero si Clef quería enmendar las faltas que creía haber cometido con ellas, tendría que dar el primer paso, aunque pareciera difícil.

Marina caminaba por los pasillos hacia su cuarto cuando de repente se topó de frente y sin salida con Caldina quien venía acompañada de Ráfaga.

"Amor ya está cayendo la noche no tenía caso que salieras, ya te dije que yo mismo te llevare al pueblo mañana"

"Oow" – se quejaba la bailarina.

Marina se paralizó por unos segundos, ¿qué hacer? ¿qué hacer? Su mente corría como loca buscando en milésimas una salida pero no había, así que decidió actuar natural y siguió caminando aunque agachó un poco la cabeza para que su lustroso cabello cubriera su perfil.

Pasó justo al lado de la pareja como una sombra de la noche y ninguno la notó. Todo mundo continúo su camino.

"Fiuu.. que bueno que no me tomaron en cuenta. Mmm tal vez sí he cambiado mucho, esa puede ser mi mejor defensa, no creo que me reconociera si me viera de frente"

Anais bajó a los jardines internos en busca de una fruta. Subió a un árbol, comenzó a moverse entre las gruesas ramas con sumo cuidado, para poder acercarse a una fruta que se veía jugosa.

Pero en el mismo árbol, ya estaba una mujer vestida a la usanza de Cizeta también en busca de frutos y se movía con mucha agilidad entre las ramas. Ambas manos, una blanca y la otra morena se tocaron sobre una misma fruta.

"Oh disculpa" – dijo con una sonrisa Anais.

"No hay problema – sonrió Sundra a la bella desconocida – Anda tómala tú"

"Gracias"

Sundra como buena mujer Cizeter de inmediato notó la belleza de Anais, sus ropas, accesorios, en fin todo, las mujeres de Cizeta tendrían siempre grandes carreras en la industria de la moda, las revistas y los programas de espectáculos especialmente en los del estilo fashion police.

"Eres muy bonita"

"¿Eh? Gra-gracias"

"No eres de Cefiro ¿verdad? ¿De dónde vienes?"

"De-pues de… - Anais la miró- Tu vienes de Cizeta ¿verdad?"

"Sí así es – sonrió- ¿Y tú?"

"Pues yo vengo de-¡Pero qué bonito collar" – de nuevo la astuta chica cambio el tema.

"Oh gracias me lo regaló mi Bahana Caldina"

"¿Caldina?"

"Si mi Bahana, la hermana de mi marido Ascot"

"¿Ascot? ¿El invocador?"

"Sí, ¿lo conoces?"

"Oh si, lo conocí hace muchos años, cuando era un… _si le digo que lo conocí desde niño de seguro tendré que entrar en miles de detalles, aquí han pasado 61 años_ … un, un, un"

"¿Un?"

"U-un joven impetuoso invocador. Sí"

"Ah, ¿antes que se fuera a vivir a Cizeta?"

"¿Ascot vive en Cizeta?"

"Así es, conmigo, su esposa" – dijo con algo de recelo.

"Oh no lo sabía, así que se fue a Cizeta y ya está casado"

"Y con hijos y nietos"

"Oh ¿en verdad? No lo sabía que bien, así que encontró su camino y fue feliz después de todo"

"¿Después de qué?"

"Oh nada, es sólo un decir. Me da gusto que sea exitoso"

"¿Y por qué tendría que darte gusto?" – los celos comenzaban a saltarle. Sobre todo con esa tal Marina por ahí.

"Es que Ascot era mi amigo"

"Tú no eres de Cefiro, ¿de qué planeta vecino vienes? Porque es obvio que no vienes de Cizeta"

"¿Te parece si bajamos del árbol?"- Anais se había cansado de esa incomoda y malabarista posición.

"Está bien"

Cuando ambas bajaron Sundra pudo apreciar la bonita silueta de Anais delineada por esas mallas y esa blusa de encaje translucido. Los santurrones de Cefiro nunca se vestirían así, pensó, y ni en Farem ni Autosam lo hacían.

"No me digas que bienes de ese tal mundo místico"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Tus ropas no coinciden con ninguna de las culturas de este sistema, y he oído que a veces gente de ese otro mundo viene a Cefiro, no sé de donde más pudieras venir"

"Pues vengo de otra dimensión, y mi mundo no es muy místico" – Mentira, el planeta Tierra estaba lleno de misticismo y magia, pero según los reportes "oficiales" y políticos, eso no existía en la Tierra. Así que técnicamente no le mentía.

"¿No te llamarás de casualidad Marina?" – ésta vez estaba lista para saltarle a la yugular.

"No, ¿por qué supones que me llamaría así?" – eso sí que la intrigaba, ¿cómo podía esa joven saber el nombre de su examiga?, aunque fingió demencia.

La actitud fresca y calmada de Anais tranquilizó a Sundra.

"Pensé que podrías ser esa tal Marina"

"¿Y quién es esa tipa?"- Anais era toda una experta evadiendo preguntas pero también sacando información, seguía siendo tan astuta y filosa como siempre.

"Una mujer que dicen que anda por aquí"

"¿Es una mala persona?" – preguntó a Sundra fingiendo temor para que Sundra se confiara y le diera más información.

Sundra vio a la rubia como alguien indefensa y asustada, así que se sintió en confianza con esa "delicada joven asustadiza" y habló. Como se notaba que en esa dimensión a todos les hacía falta malicia, la cual que en mundo místico sobraba y de la que somos expertos.

"No, no te preocupes, dicen que no es mala, pero yo tengo un asunto con ella"

"¿Te hizo algo?"

"No, pero más le vale que no se atreva"

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Ay no linda eres muy dulce pero no, esto es problema de pareja. Mira mi esposo estuvo muy enamorado de esa tal Marina, y ahora que ella ha vuelto espero que no se le ocurra intentar nada con él, porque la arrastraré por todo el castillo si es necesario"

_Oh- My- Cat esta mujer está loca, pobre Marina, alguien debería advertirle… sí alguien debería _– pensó la rubia.

"Pero tu esposo ya no la quiere ¿o sí? Si no, no se habría casado contigo"

"Ah pues claro que me ama a mí"

"Entonces no tienes nada que temer"

"Eso lo veremos, no sé qué clase de tipa resbalosa pueda ser ella"

"No será que eres un poco insegura" – preguntó la suspicaz chica.

"Por qué sería insegura, mírame, soy muy bella, joven, soy una agraciada bailarina, soy todo lo que un hombre pudiera pedir y más"

"Entonces esa Marina no es rival para ti. Aunque claro, si ella es una joven templada y que se controla a sí misma, no importa que tan fea sea, te llevará ventaja, pues un hombre se cansa fácil de una mujer insegura y celosa.." – wow había un filo escondido en sus palabras que logró cortar la capa de falsa seguridad de Sundra.

"¿Tú crees?"- preguntó un tanto temerosa.

"Definitivamente... Aunque bueno, yo no sé mucho de esas cosas" – Sonrio fingiendo inocencia de pronto, tras una mirada de total seguridad.

En ese momento un hombre en sus 30's entró en el jardín y llamó a Sundra.

"Ahí estas amor te he estado buscando"

"Hola amor, soló vine a recoger unas frutas, sabes lo que me gustan las purpureas" – le sonrió.

Aluna llegaba a la entrada del jardín así que Anais corrió hacia ella como si tuviera algo importante que decirle.

"Aluna podrías por favor acompañarme a la cocina" – dijo esto casi jalando a la chica y salió del jardín antes que Sundra quisiera hacer presentaciones.

"¿Quién era la joven?"

"Era… no lo sé, no dijo su nombre, pero dijo que te conocía, que habían sido amigos"

"¿Mm? No la recuerdo, ¿no te habrás confundido?"

"No, la escuché muy claramente"

"Qué raro, no creo haberla conocido… debió ser hace muchos años por eso no la recuerdo, después de todo tenía más de 18 años sin venir a casa, quizá era una de las niñas que se refugiaban en el castillo, yo solía contarles cuentos"

"Pero ella no es de Céfiro"

"A ¿no?¿De dónde entonces?"

"No lo sé no lo dijo"

"Que extraño"

Anais continuó su camino a la cocina, donde encontró a Lucy y Tamil, Lucy estaba cenando algo, pero ni siquiera quiso acercarse a donde estaba ella, Lucy también decidió ignorarla. Anais comió algunos postres ahí, pese a que Aluna le decía que sería mejor llevarla a su habitación porque la gente de alto rango no debía comer en la cocina pero Anais era una chica sencilla no una altanera aristócrata. Tamil había intentado persuadir a Lucy de lo mismo, pero Lucy pensaba igual, la cocina no era un mal lugar, al contrario, muchos postres a la mano.

Anais platicó un rato con Aluna en la cocina, se enteró donde guardaban la comida, el agua fresca, la leche y demás menesteres. Después ambas fueron a su habitación donde Aluna se despidió, recordándole a Anais que ella estaría a su servicio de día y de noche, no importaba la hora. Entregó a Anais un cascabel mágico que Clef le había dado a Aluna, si Anais sonaba ese cascabel, otro idéntico sonaría en una pulsera que tenía Aluna en su muñeca, así Anais podría llamarla a cualquier hora. Los mismos cascabeles habían sido entregados a Tamil y Riel. Con órdenes de que cuando estos sonaran ellas dejarían de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo e irían de inmediato a ver qué se le ofrecía a las jóvenes.

Anais lo agradeció y le dijo a Aluna que podía retirarse.

Latís caminaba por uno de los pasillos del castillo, cuando se topó con dos mujeres jóvenes, una era del servicio, la otra una alta y muy bella muchacha de cabellos negros, con porte y clase que usaba ropas que él jamás había visto, algo le venía explicando a esa bella joven la muchacha del servicio, le mostraba unos cascabeles.

"Mm como un celular" – sonrió Marina.

"¿Un qué?"

"Un celular…no te preocupes Riel yo me entiendo"

Las jóvenes le pasaron de lado metidas en su plática, y Latís no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad a Marina al pasar, sus ropas eran reveladoras pues delineaban su figura y su rostro era bellísimo. Era una joven muy atractiva, su rostro le recordó a Latís a las pinturas de Alsen.

Admiró sin lascivia, más bien con fascinación la belleza de Marina, como quien ve a una bonita muñeca de porcelana, luego prosiguió su camino a la cocina.

Lucy y Tamil se habían quedado un rato más en la cocina y apenas salían de ésta. Así que por el pasillo el camino de estas chicas y el de un galante caballero oscuro se cruzaron.

Latís miró a Tamil y luego miró a otra mujer de excepcional belleza, ese rostro de muñeca, para nosotros muñeca oriental, pero para él, no podría describirlo, que preciosidad de mujer, sus ropas holgadas no revelaban mucho de su figura, pero ni falta que hacía, tan sólo su rostro era de impacto. Entonces se fijó en su roja cabellera, y ojos rojos…. Era alta, muy alta para ser mujer, era más alta que Tamil.

Lucy venía platicando con Tamil sobre el accesorio que ésta le había entregado, un cascabel, lo alzó a la altura del rostro y lo observaba mientras sonreía, lo que le dio a Latís una vista total y frontal de su cara. ¿Acaso esa era Lucy? ¿Podía ser? En su caso no había mucho espacio para las dudas, el cabello rojo no existía en ninguno de los cuatro planetas del sistema. Parecía ser una especialidad de mundo místico, tenía que ser Lucy.

Escuchó su voz cuando ella pasó por su lado, iban riendo un poco. Esa voz inconfundible, podrían pasar mil años y seguiría resonando clara en su mente.

Aunque claro, su voz había cambiado, ya no tenía ese timbre infantil, ahora era madura, juvenil, agradable y por qué no decirlo, sensual.

Se quedó ahí, sólo mirándola, quiso abordarla pero no supo cómo, así que sólo la vio alejarse. Recordó la conversación del desayudo, Clef no había exagerado en lo más mínimo, de verdad Lucy parecía arrancada de una obra de Alsen Diavant. La única otra mujer con tal belleza que había visto en su vida, había sido, hacía sólo unos minutos, esa joven de cabello negro.

"¿_Sería otra de las guerreras mágicas?_ – se preguntó a sí mismo - _Pero… ninguna tenía el cabello negro_" – tendría que preguntarle a Clef, definitivamente. De seguro esa otra joven debía ser una de ellas, esa belleza no era típica del lugar, o quizá era otra habitante de mundo místico que las había acompañado ésta vez.

Se olvidó de sus intenciones de ir a la cocina y fue en busca de Clef.

"¡Oh! ¡Así que… por eso me dijiste que podía ver el futuro! ¡¿Y por qué hasta ahora me lo dices?!"- preguntó Ortelume a su amigo Clef.

"Bueno no había tenido oportunidad, además ya te lo estoy diciendo"

"El pueblo debe enterarse, es un milagro"

"No Ortelume por favor, las guerreras desean pasar desapercibidas, además son muy modestas, las demostraciones fervorosas del pueblo posiblemente las incomoden"

"Mmm ya veo. Entiendo, son muy modestas, una virtud más ¿verdad?. Aunque aun así creo deberíamos enterar a la gente, pero será como ellas decidan"

"Gracias"

"Pero ¿podría al menos tener yo el privilegio de conocerlas en persona?"

Clef sudó un poco la gota gorda, las chicas no querían ver a nadie.

"Ah, sí, yo, veré que puedo hacer" – le sonrió aunque por dentro sufría como niño apunto de presentar un examen, ese era un dilema. No le podía hablar a Ortelume del rechazo que las chicas presentaban contra todo lo referente a Cefiro.

"¡Oh muchas gracias!"

Latís llegó al lugar y pidió respetuosamente hablar con Clef, La Gran Ortelume le cedió el lugar y se retiró a descansar.

"Gurú Clef, las guerreras de verdad están en el castillo ¿No es así?"

"Sí Latís a ti no tengo por qué mentirte, ellas están aquí"

"Supongo que el haberlo negado en el desayuno fue por Caldina"

"Exacto"

"Gurú Clef creo que me he topado con Lucy, casi estoy seguro, pues debe ser la única mujer de cabellera roja en todo Cefiro, iba acompañada de una joven de servicio"

"De seguro sería Tamil. Y sí, es lo más probable que fuera Lucy"

"Me encontré con otra joven de especial belleza y aspecto extranjero, pero no la he reconocido, tenía el cabello negro, venía también acompañada de una joven del servicio, de cabello amarillo claro"

"Debió ser Riel, y de seguro la joven era Marina"

"Pero su cabello era-"

"Lo sé, ahora es oscuro, yo tampoco la reconocí al verla, a decir verdad no reconocí a ninguna, han cambiado mucho, se han puesto muy hermosas y… parece que también son otras"

"Mencionaste que su amistad parecía haber terminado, ¿es eso verdad?"

"Me temo que sí"

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé"

"Es una lástima, no las traté mucho pero solían ser muy unidas, es algo que yo admiraba, es una pena que algo así terminara"

"Sí, pero no sabemos que ocurrió en su mundo para que esto pasara, sólo podríamos especular, o preguntarles a ellas, pero esa no es ahora una opción"

"¿Paris ha visto a Anais?"

"No, y francamente, tengo miedo de su reacción"

"La sigue amando… ¿no es así?"

"Sí"

"Pero ahora él está casado no hay de qué preocuparse" –trató de tranquilizar a Clef.

"Es eso precisamente lo que más me preocupa"

"No creerás que abandonaría a Melian, o ¿sí?"

"No lo creo capaz de lastimarla, pero en estos momentos no estoy seguro de nada. Sus ojos brillaron al saber que _ella_ estaba aquí... Y qué hay de ti Latís?"

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Si te refieres a mis sentimientos eso ha quedado en el pasado, no te preocupes"- Mentira, le mentía Clef y lo sabía, aunque no del todo, no podía decir que estuviera propenso a dejarlo todo como París, pero sí sabía que el saber de Lucy le había llamado la atención y ahora el haberla visto le estaba provocando algo, aunque no sabía bien qué.

"Me tranquilizas" – mentira, ahora tenía una preocupación más, si conocería bien a ese par de hermanos: Zagato y Latís, Clef sería un santo pero no estaba ciego ni era idiota, Lucy se había puesto realmente bella y movería los más profundos cimientos de cualquier hombre con tan sólo su belleza, en especial los de uno que la hubiera amado en el pasado y hubiera conocido un poco de su fascinante personalidad. Le preocupaba el corazón de su discípulo, quería que fuera feliz.

"Bueno sólo quería aclarar mi duda respecto a Marina"

"_Si claro y por eso llegaste preguntando por Lucy_" – pensó Clef sin mencionarle nada.

"Me retiro maestro, nos vemos en unos minutos en la cena"

"Sí Latís ahí nos veremos"

Latís se retiró.

"Ay… creo que esto será más complicado de lo que pensé"- pobre Gurú las cosas no pintaban sencillas.

La cena transcurría como de costumbre. Con Melian, Paris y compañía.

Las guerreras se habían retirado temprano a sus habitaciones, habían cenado mucho antes, mejor dicho gusgueado algo en la cocina, y ahora estaban solas en sus habitaciones. Aburriéndose como ostras…

Lucy que fue la última en subir, recién llegaba a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y agarrando vuelo corrió y se aventó sobre su cama rebotando dos veces.

"¡Esta cama está de lujo!"

Miró al techo, se levantó, miró cuidadosamente cada parte de la habitación, cada detalle, y después de toda esa inspección se acostó de nuevo, miraba la cúpula del techo, 10 minutos… 20 minutos… 30 minutos… sólo le faltaba escuchar el tic tac de algún reloj para completar el cuadro…

"Me estoy aburriendo como ostra… ¡Ah esto es muy aburrido!" – gritó finalmente la pelirroja.

Anais quien hacía sólo dos minutos había salido de su habitación presa del ocio y se había sentado en la salita de la estancia común, alcanzó a escuchar el grito de Lucy, lo cual le provocó una risita, ella también estaba taaaan aburrida…

Segundos después se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Lucy.

Miró a Anais y se sorprendió.

"Oh también estás aquí"

"Tan aburrida como tú"

"Eh? ¿Se oyó algo?"

"Todo" – Anais rio un poco.

"Bueno nadie podría culparme"

Hubo silencio…

"Oh Lucy te quería preguntar algo. ¿Traes un celular?" – dijo Anais rompiendo el silencio.

"Sí, pero dudo mucho que puedas hacer alguna llamada"

"No es por eso, ¿has notado algo raro en tu celular?"

"¿Raro? No ¿cómo qué?"

"Como que se ha paralizado por completo como si estuviera en la dimensión desconocida?" – dijo Marina apareciendo de pronto en la puerta de su habitación y con su celular en la mano.

"Sí exactamente Marina. Te pasó también ¿verdad?" – le preguntó Anais.

"Sí, recién lo acabo de descubrir, me preguntaba si yo era la única" – comentó Marina.

"Pues no, mi teléfono está igual, y mi cámara también. ¿Qué dices tú Lucy?"

"Yo ni siquiera lo había notado, iré a revisar" – Lucy entró en su cuarto saliendo unos minuto después con su Smartphone en el mismo estado que los demás, aparentemente funcionando pero con la aplicación del reloj congelada - "Es verdad esto es como la dimensión desconocida"

"Supongo que tiene lógica, ésta es otra dimensión, los tiempos no corren iguales, y los campos electromagnéticos afectan los aparatos tecnológicos, incluso afectarían aun a un viejo reloj" – comentó Lucy.

Vaya esa explicación la hubiera esperado Marina de Anais no de Lucy, vaya que todo había cambiado.

Anais no había dado ninguna explicación científica como hubiera esperado.

Las tres se acercaron y checaron curiosas sus celulares, estaban en el mismo estado aunque todo lo demás funcionaba.

"Otra cosa, no se la capacidad de los celulares de ustedes pero supongo son similares, así que me parece raro que a todos les marque la batería a tope"

"Oye es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas, no se ha descargado" – dijo Marina sorprendida.

"Wow es verdad, esto si está un poco loco" – Lucy hasta ahora lo notaba también.

Volvieron los celulares al menú principal y Marina notó que Lucy traía de fondo de pantalla una foto de ella con su banda. Se veía muy bonita, traía un look de Dark Lolita, que no es lo mismo que la gótica, se veía muy bien y los jóvenes junto a ella muy guapos. Como un grupo de sexis vampiros.

"Oye, ¿Eres tú? ¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Oh es una foto de mi banda"

"¿Banda?"

"Musical"

"Oh vaya ¿tienes una banda musical?"

"Sí, no somos famosos ni nada, pero nos da para vivir"

"A eso te dedicas"

"Sí de momento, mientras termino mi carrera"

"¿Qué estás estudiando?"

"Bióloga naturalista… y veterinaria"

"Ah dos carreras, bueno siempre te gustaron los animales. ¿No es muy cansado estudiar dos carreras al mismo tiempo?" – inquirió Marina.

"A veces, sobre todo cuando hay que trabajar para mantenerte. Estoy pensando seriamente en ponerle pausa a una de ellas, no me doy abasto con las presentaciones, ya tenemos más. A ti no te pregunto qué haces porque todo mundo te conoce muy bien: La joya de oriente"

"Mmm bien ese mote me lo pusieron, yo no lo elegí"

"Y ¿te gusta esa carrera?"

"Pues sí, bastante, aunque estoy estudiando por correo una carrera universitaria"

"¿De verdad? ¿Y te da tiempo?"- inquirió Lucy.

"No mucho en verdad"

"¿Qué estudias?"

"Administración de empresas, por los negocios de la familia, algún día tendré que hacerme cargo de ellos"

"Y ¿te agrada la idea?"

"Para ser sincera.. no mucho" – le sonrió por primera vez en todo este tiempo.

Lucy aunque no lo quisiera aceptar le agrado ver esa sonrisa.

"Mm tienen una vida complicada" – dijo Anais por primera vez entrando en la conversación.

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"No mucho, dejé Japón, ahora vivo en Londres, estudio la universidad, en fin nada interesante, mi vida no es tan glamorosa como la suya"

"Wow ¿vives en Londres?"

"¿Hace cuánto?"

"Pues ya tengo tres años, creo"

"Dicen que es una ciudad muy bonita"

"Y aburrida también" – completó la rubia.

"Yo tenía que viajar a Londres a presentar un estreno, iba a tomar un avión para allá cuando todo esto paso y fui trasportada aquí"

"¿Estabas en un aeropuerto?" – preguntó sorprendida Anais.

"Sí, en Haneda"

"¿Oh estabas en Japón en ese momento? ¡Yo también! también estaba en el aeropuerto de Hadena fui a recoger unas maletas perdidas"

"¡Yo también estaba ahí! Me acababa de subir al avión, iba rumbo a América"

Oh rayos tan bien que iba todo, pero ahora se divisaban nubarrones en el horizonte.

"Así que… Las tres estábamos ahí." – comentó Marina mientras pensaba en los por qués.

"Quizá si no hubiéramos estado las tres…" – dejó al aire la posibilidad la pelirroja.

"_De nuevo, éstas dos tienen la culpa, si no hubiéramos coincidido en un lugar… ¡No puede ser, ¿es acaso que tengo que matarlas para asegurarme una vida tranquila?!"_ – pensaba furiosa Anais, aunque sin intenciones de matar a alguien de verdad.

"Bueno no sabemos nada realmente. Si bien pensábamos que la torre de Tokio era la puerta de entrada, ahora comprobamos que no, aunque el hecho de estar reunidas en un mismo sitio parece tener algo que ver en nuestras venidas repentinas, al menos en dos: La primera y ésta última. En la segunda ocasión, nosotros lo deseamos y los genios lo confirmaron, pero en ésta y la primera… Ninguna deseaba venir."

"La primera vez quizá no deseamos venir aquí pero fuimos convocadas, la segunda ocasión fuimos nosotras quienes lo decidimos, pero en esta ocasión, nadie nos ha convocado, y ninguna deseo venir, ciertamente no le encuentro lógica o razón a ésta venida" – concluyo Lucy dejando la duda abierta.

"La única coincidencia que encuentro es el haber estado juntas – Dijo Anais, el filoso rencor en su tono de voz se dejó escuchar sin compasión.

"Qué quieres decir en realidad Anais" – Le retó. Marina fue muy clara, era una orden, ese tono agresivo de la rubia no se iba a quedar así, Marina quería es cuchar cualquier acides que Anais quisiera decir. Después de todo Marina era una mujer que no se andaba con subterfugios y le gustaba que se hablara claro y directo.

Y la rubia se tomó el reto, como agua un sediento en el desierto.

"Pues precisamente lo que supones, soy muy clara ¿No?, estoy harta de todo esto, harta del pasado, harta de ustedes. Si ustedes no existieran yo no estaría aquí, no habría venido en primera estancia, quizá hubieran elegido a otras tres estúpidas, pero no a mí. Siempre odié todo lo que nos pasó en éste lugar, pude perder la vida en una tonta guerra que no era mía, desde Zagato hasta la invasión planetaria, nada de eso era mi problema, y nada bueno me dejó, sólo malos recuerdos que me atormentaban por la noche, el horror de lavar mis manos cada vez que recordaba que estaban manchadas de sangre, ésta maldita tierra ha sido una maldición para mí, y ustedes también!"

Justo en ese momento, el viento comenzó a soplar furioso por los alrededores, las puertas y ventanas de Ciudad Blanca eran azotadas por el repentino ventarrón y los vendedores callejeros que ya se retiraban tenían que sujetar las lonas para que el viento no se las llevara o tirara sus puestos.

En los jardines del castillo todo era un caos de hojas sueltas.

El viento azotó un ventanal del castillo.

"Wow el viento sí que se puso a soplar de repente" – dijo París a uno de sus generales.

"¡Cierra cierra!" – gritaba una desesperada Caldina a Ráfaga al ver que las cosas de su tocador se iban al suelo y que sus coloretes eran arrastrados como arena por el desierto, si seguía así, se quedaría sin su valioso maquillaje.

"¡Así que eso es lo que piensas, qué tenemos la culpa de todo, ¿qué te crees? ¿qué eres la única que ha sufrido?, yo también estuve ahí, Lucy también, todas vivimos el mismo infierno, LAS TRES pasamos por lo mismo, pudimos morir. ¿Crees que yo disfruté mucho matando a otro ser humano? ¿Qué mis noches estaban plagadas de sueños mágicos? Pues sabe algo reina del drama, yo también viví mi propio infierno, teniendo que fingir ante los demás, aun en mi propia casa, reír cuándo quería llorar, convivir cuando lo único que quería era encerrarme sola en mi cuarto, cantar cuando quería gritar, todo para evitar que mis padres se preocuparan y terminaran por enviarme al psicólogo, no, peor, ¡a una clínica psiquiátrica! Pero lo superé y seguí con mi vida, aunque no te culpo del todo, yo también las he culpado y he llegado a odiarlas mucho a ustedes dos, también pensé que si no hubiéramos estado juntas nada de esto habría pasado, pero si yo era la elegida nada podía hacer para cambiarlo aun si ustedes dos no existieran!"

"_Oh por Dios"_ - algo hizo click en ese momento en la mente de Marina, justo al decir esa frase, era verdad, si no había otra para Ceres, aunque Lucy y Anais no existieran era probable que ella hubiera sido llamada de todos modos a Cefiro. Parecía que todo lo que necesitaba para entenderlo era gritar toda su frustración en voz alta, gritarlo precisamente a ellas. Ahora todo parecía más claro, en muchos muchos aspectos. Justo en ese instante pudo jurar que algo dentro de ella se tranquilizó.

Lucy permaneció en silencio. No parecía que fuera a decir nada.

"Pues bien es bueno saberlo, que soy correspondida en mis sentimientos hacia ustedes. Y tú, ¿no vas decir algo también?" – Retó Anais a Lucy.

"Qué rayos puedo decir, ustedes dos me ahorraron la molestia y lo dijeron todo, que nos odiamos las unas a las otras, que esta tierra sólo nos trajo dolor y pesadillas, que si pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás o elegir jamás hubiéramos elegido ésta aventura infernal. Me alegra mucho saber que ambas me odian, sobre todo tu Anais, me lo hubiera esperado más de Marina. Es muy bonito contar con tan fabulosas enemigas, y comprobar que las más calladas son las peores – eso era más que dirigido para Anais – Yo también tenía pesadillas, donde ambas me culpaban por todo, pero verlo en la realidad no es tan duro como yo creí que sería, especialmente porque en aquel entonces ustedes eran mis amigas y hoy ya no somos nada, yo también puedo culparte Anais, no eres la única con ese derecho. Yo también me sentí muy sola, sin ninguna amiga con quien contar, nadie en quien apoyarme, todo lo tenía que soportar en silencio y las únicas dos personas con quien contaba ya no estaban, me habían dado la espalda, pero después agradecí su partida porque tampoco quería saber nada de ustedes y me di cuenta que quizá nunca fuimos amigas, tal vez nunca debí preocuparme tanto por ustedes, tan sólo fuimos tres extrañas que tuvieron que unir sus caminos por obligación y trabajar en equipo por necesidad. Nada más, en eso no se basa la amistad, quizá sólo la costumbre"

"La amistad se basa en la confianza, apoyo, la sinceridad, y creo que eso nunca estuvo presente en los últimos 3 años, sí tienes razón, tan sólo fue costumbre y necesidad, quizá nunca fuimos amigas" – Marina permanecía medianamente serena.

Lucy igual aunque había un tono resentido en su voz.

La única que había explotado era Anais.

Las tres se dieron la espalda y entraron a sus cuartos.

Marina se dirigió a la ventana en busca de aire fresco y al abrir sintió el viento soplar fuerte, ya yo era un ventarrón que azotaba ventanas y puertas, pero era una briza fuerte, lo suficiente para hacer revolotear alto las cortinas y junto con ella una suave llovizna caía refrescando el lugar.

"Vaya – pensó Marina relajada de repente por la sorpresa del clima – No sabía que aun lloviera en Cefiro"

…

"_Yo también puedo culparte Anais no eres la única con ese derecho" "también pensé que si no hubiéramos estado juntas nada de esto habría pasado, pero si yo era la elegida nada podía hacer para cambiarlo aun si ustedes dos no existieran!" "Yo también me sentí muy sola, sin ninguna amiga con quien contar" "¿crees que eres la única que ha sufrido?, todas vivimos el mismo infierno, LAS TRES pasamos por lo mismo"_

Las palabras de Lucy y Marina resonaban en su mente. Aunque ahora se sentía mucho más tranquila, parecía que gritarle su dolor a ese par y decirlo por primera vez en voz alta había hecho que cierta herida comenzara a sanar. Ahora contrario a aquel instante, sus propias palabras ya no le parecieron tan atinadas, comenzaban por primera vez a carecer de sentido y comenzaba a lamentar haberles hablado de esa manera. Vaya que ayudaba expresar los sentimientos en voz alta.

Comenzó muy a su pesar a recordar todo lo vivido en Cefiro, con ellas…

Cada una en su cuarto recordaba el pasado, centrado más que nada en las tres, en sus momentos juntas, ¿no había sido amistad? Tantas veces que estuvieron dispuestas a morir por la otra ¿era sólo necesidad? No parecía lógico, nada lógico, pudieron haberse abandonado la una a la otra y seguir adelante, aunque claro, si se necesitaba de las tres, si una sola moría no habría guerreras mágicas, faltaría un genio en batalla. Entonces ¿si era necesidad? Anais estaba confundida.

…

"Ay, ya no sé qué pensar, en este momento todo ese odio me parece tan estúpido" – Marina también meditaba lo ocurrido.

…

Cayó más la noche, se hizo de madrugada, todo mundo dormía, menos tres estómagos que por cenar a destiempo estaban hambrientos de nuevo.

Poco a poco cada una se levantó de su cama en busca de comida. Podían haber sonado los cascabeles pero despertar a esas pobres doncellas no era el estilo de las guerreras mágicas, acostumbradas a ser autosuficientes.

Anais salió en la oscuridad, entró en la "habitación ascensor" y bajó al piso de la corona, de ahí todo era escaleras y escaleras. No había otro "elevador" en todo el castillo.

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con Lucy y Marina tratando de dilucidar donde estaba cada cosa, en especial la comida.

Las tres iban envueltas en preciosas batas. Cual si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todas lucían batas en color dorado de distintos tonos.

Lucy traía una bata color oro fuerte, de fresco satín, tenía un ensamble que tenía un poco de tren, mangas amplias y redondas, y la línea del cuello del ensamble bordada con pequeñas piedras de imitación swarosvki hasta la línea de los pies, a Lucy le encantaba esa piedra, y el set interior era línea A, suelto desde el escote. Se parecía mucho a la del video clip Moments de un artista japonesa muy famosa. De hecho por eso la había comprado. Le gustaba mucho.

Marina llevaba una bata de seda satín y con ensamble de chiffon, en color dorado muy claro, casi marfil, el set interior era corte imperio de seda satín, el largo ensamble tipo capa, estaba hecho de traslucido chiffon diamantado, con preciosos dibujos de grandes aves, a todo lo largo, hechas con la fina diamantina color oro medio, diamantina de esa que se volvía loca al menor rayo de luz, dejando casi ciego a cuanto la viera, había sido comprada en Hollywood después de todo. Sus mangas largas pegadas a los brazos, dando la impresión de que la piel de Marina era la que estaba diamantada.

Anais llevaba una bata larga de seda dorada, de corte princesa, peto strapless con pedrería y dos gruesos tirantes, y un ensamble de seda chiffon con aplicaciones por todo el cuerpo del ensamble y amplias mangas largas en pico, tipo elficas, el ensamble tenía tren, más largo que el de Lucy, así que arrastraba dando una apariencia majestuosa.

Anais era la única que había aprendido dónde estaba cada cosa en la cocina y con el rencor aun pisándole los talones y el orgullo susurrándole al oído, decidió ayudarlas, no supo movida por qué sentimiento.

"La comida está aquí"

Ambas voltearon sorprendidas tanto por la repentina voz como por las instrucciones y miraron a donde ella apuntaba.

Anais se acercó y quitó una manta revelando una cúpula de cristal en cuyo interior había unos pastelillos que se veían deliciosos, tomó leche de una jarra de porcelana, o algo así, y tomó tres vasos y tres platos de la alacena.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire pero ninguna iba a pelear, más bien cada una se sentía más alejada de las otras que nunca, y eso les causaba tristeza.

"Gracias" – agradecieron Lucy y Marina y comieron en silencio.

Terminaron su cena, lavaron sus trastes y se retiraron de ahí, aunque las tres iban por el mismo camino, parecía que fueran solas, todo era silencio ninguna se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a la otra. Se sentían apenadas de la forma en se habían tratado esa tarde.

Llegaron al piso de la corona, el penúltimo, y caminaron hacia el fondo del pasillo para tomar el "ascensor" pero una de las puertas antes de llegar llamó su atención. Bañado sólo por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los ventanales y por la luz del agua mágica de una fuente que destellaba tenue luz dorada se encontraron con un pequeño jardín. Anais tentada por ese a la distancia sutil brillo dorado, ingresó al jardín, y se topó al fondo de frente con una gran fuente redonda que estaba en el centro, y ahí en el centro de la fuente, hechas en cristal, las figuras de los tres Genios y tres doncellas hacían la más hermosa escultura en cristal que te pudieras imaginar. Era grande, mediría la escultura por todo uno metros de altura. Las otras dos guerreras también habían entrado presas de la curiosidad.

Se acercaron a la fuente de agua dorada que de cerca resplandecía como si tuviera luz eléctrica, e iluminaba a unos cuantos metros a la redonda dejando el lugar en unas mágicas penumbras. Anais subió a su filo para observar. Las otras dos subieron también y comenzaron a rodearla para verla en su totalidad, Marina por la derecha y Lucy por la izquierda, la fuente era grande así que las dos pronto quedaron ocultas por la escultura.

En ese momento una mujer que aparentaba tener unos 35 años entró al jardín, vestía sólo una muy muy sencilla bata cefiriana, de esas que parecían sólo una túnica, totalmente holgada, sólo que traía bordado un bonito escudo en el pecho, era el emblema real.

La mujer caminó hasta llegar a la fuente y ahí recortada contra la luz de la fuente se encontró con la alta figura de una mujer que miraba la estatua.

Melian se acercó a dos metros y saludó.

"Buenas noches"

Su intención no era socializar sino mediante esa pregunta descubrir quién era la persona que se encontraba ahí a esas horas de la madrugada en el piso de los príncipes. Aunque su corazón corrió como nunca con un presentimiento que le asaltó.

Anais volteó aun parada en el borde de la fuente. La luz dorada de la fuente se reflejaba en la resplandeciente seda también dorada de la bata de Anais, y su ensamble de seda chiffon traslucía la luz y la fuente tras ella, la luz dorada de la fuente reflectaba en el dorado y brillante cabello de Anais, dotando a la rubia de un halo dorado que en esas penumbras parecía mágico, le daba un efecto bastante etéreo y sobrenatural a toda la figura de Anais.

"Buenas noches" - respondió la rubia mirando a Melian. Estando a contra luz, de las poco perceptibles facciones del rostro de Anais, lo único bien definido eran sus brillantes ojos verdes, los cuales refractaban la poca luz que se colaba haciéndolos brillar como jades.

Esas condiciones de luz y sus ropas daban de momento a Anais una apariencia sobre natural que dejó impactada a la princesa Melian de primera instancia.

"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó directamente y con miedo la princesa.

"Mi nombre es Anais"

Melian quedó paralizada, queriendo creer que se trataban quizá de otra Anais, pero sabía que eso sería prácticamente imposible.

Saliendo de detrás de la figura y sus imponentes chorros de agua, por izquierda y derecha aparecieron Marina y Lucy, caminando por el borde de la fuente a paso tranquilo, sus ropas resplandecían igual que las de Anais, reflectando la Luz y brillando su color a tono con el de las aguas. Sus rostros por un momento visibles eran de tal belleza que Melian no pudo evitar la comparación con las ninfas de que Alsen pintaba en sus cuadros. Ambas caminaron hasta quedar lado a lado con Anais.

Entonces notaron a la chica frente a Anais.

Quedando ambas a contra luz lo único que quedó visible de ellas fueron sus ojos, unos destellando como fuego y otros brillando como luz azul de neón.

Esas condiciones de luz, la diamantina centellando como lluvia de estrellas, esas telas reflectantes como lo eran el satín y la seda, telas como nunca se había visto en Céfiro, ya que todas las telas de Cefiro eran hechas de fibras naturales y por consiguiente totalmente mate, sus brillantes cabellos asiáticos reflejando la luz de la fuente y esos ojos que brillaban con luz propia, para una creyente como Melian, la escena entera le pareció estar siento testigo de una aparición sobrenatural. En mundo místico solo lo hubiéramos llamado "una buena producción".

"¿Quien es la chica Anais?"- preguntó Marina con voz serena.

"No lo sé Marina" – respondió igualmente serena.

"¿Marina?" – preguntó Melian.

"Sí, así me llamo"

"¿Y usted es?" – se dirigió a Lucy.

"Mi nombre es Lucy"

"Son, ¿son acaso las legendarias guerreras mágicas?"

"Solíamos ser" – respondió Marina.

Melian cayó al suelo arrodillada y con la cabeza baja, como quien hace una oración dejando perplejas a las chicas.

"¡Oh mis señoras, que gusto el poder tenerlas aquí y ser digna de su presencia!" – dijo una fervorosa Melian.

Las pobres se quedaron de piedra, ¿Quién era esta mujer? ¿"Mis señoras"? no las estaría confundiendo con alguien.

"Ah disculpa pero creo que hay un error, nos estás confundiendo con alguien más" – dijo una apenada Marina.

"No, son ustedes las guerreras mágicas ¿no es así?"

"Pues si pero-"

"Entonces no hay confusión mi señora Marina"- volvió a bajar la mirada.

"Esto es raro, muy raro" – le susurró Marina a las demás.

"Y que lo digas" – la pobre Lucy estaba pasmada también, con sus bellos ojos de par en par.

"Bien, me dijeron a mí– comentó Anais en voz muy baja después de unos segundos de meditarlo– que aquí creen que somos diosas, quizá de verdad piensa que está frente a una divinidad"

"¡¿Divinidad?! – Marina elevó la voz, aunque a la seña de sus amigas la volvió a bajar - _¡¿Divinidad?! ¡Hay por Dios eso es una locura!"_

"_Quizá pero ellos la creen. ¿No lo sabían verdad?"_ – continuó An en voz baja

"_No sí lo sabíamos, Lucy me comentó algo, pero una cosa es oírlo y otra muy distinta vivirlo_"

En ese instante una mujer de cabello negro violáceo con elegante vestido lila entró acompañada de un hombre ya mayor en larga túnica blanca, de muy largo y sedoso cabello de plata y una larga e igualmente sedosa barba blanca. Que aunque de venerable edad, perfectamente erguido cual pilar y con el paso firme y seguro de un joven mozo, portaba en su mano derecha un largo báculo blanco de madera aromática en cuya punta se arremolinaban espirales de madera alrededor de una esfera de cuarzo tornasol.

Vieron a la princesa Melian, arrodillada ante… Ante toda una aparición, parecían princesas ninfas de los bosques. Y con la figura de los genios detrás se veían de verdad imponentes.

"¿Princesa Melian? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Oh Gran Ortelume, Istar Samanar, un milagro, vean – dijo dirigiendo con júbilo, y cierto dolor, la palma de su mano hacia las jóvenes paradas al borde de la fuente- La Diosas Guerreras han vuelto, están aquí"

Melian sentía verdadera admiración y devoción por ellas, aunque una le causara pesar, pero las otras dos eran motivo de alegría.

Samanar y Ortelume, informados por Clef de la llegada de sus Diosas, miraron primero con asombro e incredulidad a la mágicas figuras paradas frente a ellos. Después la duda los invadió, eso sería un milagro, ¿de verdad estaban frente a la divinidad?

Cefiro sería en la tierra comparado con alguna cultura pagana, donde se creía que de hecho los Dioses podían bajar a la tierra, en Cefiro se creía posible, muy al contrario del cristianismo. Era como el shinto de Japón o la cultura hindú, donde los Dioses bajaban y tomaban formas humanas y caminaban con los humanos en mortal envoltura.

"¿Es eso verdad princesa?"

"Sí gran Ortelume"

Las miraron, majestuosas y mágicas en esas ropas y con esa luz, la diamantina de la bata de Marina agregaba _brillo_, valga la redundancia, a la visión ante los extasiados ojos de los testigos, esa sí que era una escena digna de una película.

"Sean bienvenidas a su Reino mis divinas señoras" – dijo el Istar Samanar, con gruesa voz solemne, poniendo una rodilla en tierra y bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto. Y vaya voz tenía, para ser un venerable adulto mayor tenía una voz increíble de locutor, varios jovencitos ya quisieran tenerla.

Ortelume hizo lo mismo y las chicas no podían haberse sentido más abochornadas y pasmadas en toda su vida, digamos que la única que lo estaba sobrellevando un poco mejor era Marina, acostumbrada a la admiración de las multitudes aunque esto… no se comparaba. Justo ahora pensaba que ser correteada por una masa de fans era mucho mejor y menos estresante que esto.

Marina, sabiendo que era muy probable que no le entendieran, aunque aún con la duda ya que Dannan sí lo hacía, habló en inglés.

"I think we better run"

"Agreed" – respondió Anais.

Lucy a pesar de no tener mucha practica con el idioma, entendió de inmediato la palabra "Run"

"Ok desu"

Las tres bajaron de la fuente y comenzaron a caminar esperanzadas en llegar lo más pronto posible a la salida.

Los tres "creyentes" hicieron el ademan de levantarse pero ya que no querían ser perseguidas Marina dijo…

"No se levanten conocemos el camino gracias"- dejando algo perplejos a los tres ya que la frase sonó.. rara.

Dicho esto salieron a disimulado paso veloz, unas vez cruzado el umbral y en la oscuridad del pasillo, las tres echaron a correr hacia el "elevador" y cuando la puerta de éste se cerró las tres respiraron por fin.

Los perplejos "adoradores" se pusieron de pie y corrieron a ver al pasillo pero no había nadie que se pudiera oír mucho menos ver en la oscuridad.

"Oh por los Dioses hemos sido privilegiados" – comento el gran istar Samanar.

"Sin duda. Oh princesa, esto de seguro es un muy buen presagio para su reinado, ha estado bajo la presencia de las Diosas"

"Sí." – Melian esbozó una falsa sonrisa - "Me retiro a dormir"

"Oh sí, adelante, buenas noches su majestad" – dijo Samanar haciendo una reverencia.

"Que duerma bien mi señora" – secundó Ortelume.

Melian se retiró mientras Ortelume y Samanar se retiraban cuchicheando jubilosos comentarios.

Melian entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta sin despertar a Paris.

_Esto de seguro es un muy buen presagio para su reinado,_ recordó las palabras de Ortelume.

"O uno muy malo"- dijo con tristeza.

Las tres jóvenes en la seguridad de su piso privado se sentaron un momento en el sillón común.

"Aff Vaya aventura"

"Si eso estuvo totalmente loco, y miren que he vivido cosas muy locas con los fans"

"En toda mi vida nunca me había sentido tan rara, apuesto a que la orgullosa reina Isabel no se siente así jamás"

Hubo silencio un momento, las tres se levantaron para dirigirse a sus cuartos, pero en la puerta Anais se detuvo, miro hacia a atrás y las vio a punto de entrar a sus respetivas habitaciones.

"¡Chicas!"

Ambas voltearon a mirarla un tanto sorprendidas.

"Yo… yo lo… Yo lo siento mucho de verdad… Perdónenme"

Ambas la miraron sin comprender.

"No fue mi intención hablarles de ese modo, yo sólo… lo siento, es que estoy… me siento tan presionada, con todo esto, de vuelta aquí, y los recuerdos... Y no quiero irme a dormir sin decirles que de verdad **No** las odio… Buenas noches"- su voz sonaba triste y arrepentida.

Anais iba a entrar a su cuarto cuando una voz la detuvo.

"Yo tampoco te odio a ti" – le dijo Marina sonriendo con la mirada.

"Y tampoco a ti" – dijo esta vez volteando a ver a Lucy, sonriendole.

Lucy la miró y esbozo una cálida sonrisa.

"Yo… tampoco las odio, y creo que jamás podría culparlas de verdad por todo lo ocurrido. Como bien dijiste Marina las tres pasamos por lo mismo, las tres fuimos sólo victimas, no culpables"- habló la pelirroja.

"A decir verdad – Lucy habló de nuevo- Lamento lo que dije ésta tarde, no creo que sólo hayamos sido compañeras de necesidad, eso no tiene sentido, no estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida por un simple compañero, pero sí por un verdadero amigo, y ustedes estuvieron más que dispuestas a salvarme más de una vez, eso lo aprecio mucho y se los agradezco de verdad"

Marina se acercó de nuevo al centro de la sala y comenzó a hablar de cómo se había sentido en esos años cuando la dura realidad de Cefiro la golpeó, las otras dos de inmediato se habían acercado también, y así comenzó a pasar el tiempo, cada una habló de las repercusiones que esos viajes habían causado en su vida, cada una dijo todo lo que había sentido en aquellos tiempos, hablaron de la primera venida, de los momentos tristes y felices de esa primera venida, luego de la segunda y finalmente de ésta tercera, de todas las penurias y aventuras que corrieron solas. Claro, declarando a Marina la ganadora del rally por haber pasado medio camino con tan agradable compañía masculina. Declarando a Lucy como la más sufrida por haber viajado en compañía de una niña loca y su aun más loca hermana mayor intento de _redentora_. Y Anais declarada como la ganadora del viaje en "Clase Turista" por ser la que menos había soportado ni sufrido.

Se habían pedido perdón y se habían ya perdonado.

Esa platica habia durado toda la noche, y antes del amanecer decidieron que era hora de dormir un poco y se retiraron a dormir, tendrían todavía mucho que platicar mañana. Marina entró a su cuarto pero salió de inmediato.

"¡Chicas! Olvide decirles algo"

"¿Qué?" – preguntaron las dos en las puertas de sus cuartos.

"Que… aun con todo me doy cuenta, que las sigo queriendo mucho, sí, las quiero mucho" – les dijo mirándolas a los ojos.

Anais y Lucy se miraron la una a la otra y sonrieron con afectuosa sinceridad, entonces corrieron a abrazar a Marina quien las recibió con los brazos abiertos y las tres se entrelazaron en un abrazo como hacía años que no se daban uno.

"Yo también las quiero mucho" – dijo Lucy.

"Y yo" – finalizó Anais.

"¿Amistad restaurada?" – preguntó Lucy con una sonrisa.

"Puedes apostarlo Lucy"

"Definitivamente" – terminó Anais.

A la mañana siguiente el comedor real estaba lleno, Ortelume y Samanar también estaban. El Istar Samanar era el más alto hechicero de Cefiro después de Gurú Clef, ser un Istar era un gran honor, y una gran responsabilidad, Tenía sólo por encima de su rango al Gran Gurú supremo, lugar que en ese momento ocupaba Clef.

El como Istar había jugado gran parte en la construcción del antiguó castillo, y del nuevo también. El Istar era el máximo Hechicero y solía ser maestro sólo de aquellos hechiceros privilegiados con grandes talentos y aptitudes. Samanar había incluso dado catedra al mismísimo Zagato y Latis y fue él quien viendo el gran potencial de esos jóvenes los había remitido bajo la tutela de su superior, la Máxima autoridad Mágica de Cefiro: Gurú Clef.

Samanar era no sólo un gran y valioso colega sino un muy viejo y querido amigo de Gurú Clef. Como Istar, Samanar era parte del alto consejo de Magia: el consejo de los 7 Grandes, entre los cuales estaba también la sacerdotisa suprema Ortelume y obviamente Clef.

Todo transcurrió casi normal, desayunaron y para la hora del postre comenzó la plática.

"Ay que emoción, la noche de anoche fue excitante, verdad Samanar"

"Definitivo Gran Ortelume, ha sido todo un privilegio. Amigo mío – dijo refiriéndose a Clef- Por qué no me avisaste que la guerreras mágicas estaban en el castillo-

"¡¿Qué?!" – Dijo Caldina al tiempo que Samanar seguía hablando y Gurú Clef casi se había atragantado con el sorbo de agua que bebía. La hubiera podido escupir, pero hubiera bañado a Latís… No tuvo ocasión de pedir a su amigo que se callara.

"- Si no me lo dice Ortelume ayer, y no hubiera tenido la fortuna de conocerlas en persona, no me hubiera enterado"

"Oh entonces las ha visto – Caldina estaba más que interesada – ¿Dónde gran Samanar?¿Cuándo?"

"Pues en el castillo, anoche cuando acompañaba a Ortelume"

"Con que.. en el castillo eh… - lanzo una mirada intencionada a Clef.

El pobre no sabía dónde meterse, Caldina no iba a perdonarle que hubiera tratado de hacerla tonta, sí, cada minuto ésta situación se ponía más y más interesante… Pobre Gurú…

"Y ¿cómo son en su opinión? ¿Diría que son lindas?" - preguntó Sundra.

"Señorita yo diría que lindas es una palabra de talla pequeña para ellas, son toda una visión, una aparición celestial. Aunque sólo las vi por breves momentos y las condiciones de Luz no eran las más adecuadas, estoy seguro de mis palabras. Supongo amigo que ocupan el lugar que les corresponde en el castillo en el piso sagrado."

"Así es Samanar"

"Oh ¿El piso sagrado?¿Qué piso?" – Caldina intento obtener la mayor iformacion.

Clef trató de hacer señas a Samanar para que no hablara pero no lo vio.

"Oh el último piso del castillo mi dama, ese piso fue especialmente construido para ellas"

El pobre Clef dejó caer su cabeza, se había regado el tepache… ejem, es decir, se había revelado el secreto.

"¿En serio? Pero dígame más" – su mirada de niña curiosa incitó al buen Samanar a darle una explicación a Caldina.

"Sí Samanar, dile, cuéntale a nuestra amiga todos los detalles, por favor no olvides decirle también el cómo nadie puede subir a ese piso salvo ellas y la gente a la que _YO_ se lo permita" – Clef miraba con burla en la mirada a Caldina, el sentimiento de victoria se sentía tan bien.

Mientras una horrorizada Caldina volteaba a ver a Samanar para saber los detalles, esperando que ese anciano con cara de galán y cabello violeta no fuera quien sonriera al último.

"Oh sí. Si vivió en el antiguo castillo, recordara el antiguo cuarto de la corona que estaba en la parte más alta de todo el castillo, el piso más protegido e infranqueable, protegido por una magia muy poderosa, sin escaleras de acceso, protegido por una capa mágica, no se podía llegar ahí si no se poseían grandes poderes mágicos. Además de tres llaves mágicas que se necesitaban para entrar: el Anillo mágico de mi querido amigo, la espada mágica del gran espadachín mágico aquí presente; Latis, y el espejo mágico que poseía Zagato. Ese lugar contenía la posesión más preciada de todo Cefiro: La Corana del Pilar. Por esa razón, era un lugar sagrado y una fortaleza. La corana, junto con el antiguo castillo y el sistema del pilar, dejaron de existir, junto con su triste pasado. Pero ahora en un nuevo Cefiro, este nuevo castillo tambien fue construido con un piso especial para albergar lo más hermoso, lo más preciado, nuestro actual tesoro más grande: Las diosas vivientes, Las guerreras mágicas. Este nuevo piso, a diferencia del anterior no alberga sólo uno, sino tres cuartos mágicos, y también como el anterior, es infranqueable, protegido por magia, a decir verdad, el piso entero está vivo y responde a las necesidades de sus señoras. También se necesitan grandes poderes mágicos para ir allí, tampoco en éste hay escaleras de acceso. Ahí, sólo ellas pueden subir y bajar a voluntad, entrar y salir, y nadie más que ellas y mi buen amigo el gran gurú Clef, pueden subir a esas habitaciones"

"¿Necesitan también una llave?"

"No exactamente" – dijo Clef con un aire de misterio para dejar a la bailarina con la duda.

¡La sonrisa en la boca de ese anciano! No soportaba verse vencida por el anciano, es decir Guru Clef. Ya se las pagaría.

"Y en cuál de las 7 torres se encuentra ese piso?" – preguntó Caldina.

"En ésta por supuesto, la principal, la torre central, es la más alta de las 7"

"Que bueno que me lo dice"

Las miradas y las burlas iban y venían, de Clef a Caldina y viceversa, en este duelo de poder la bailarina era una temible contrincante.

Un soberano por su parte, estaba gozoso de saber la ubicación de las guerreras…

"¿Y por qué no se han dejado ver? – preguntó Sundra - ¿Por qué no nos acompañan en el desayuno. Incluso lo podríamos tomar a falta de cortesía, ¿o es tanto su rango que no se dignan a comer con los mortales?"

"Oh no Sundra, no lo creo – ésta vez habló Pacifica – Yo he conocido a una de ellas y es verdaderamente una persona muy sencilla y agradable. Tal vez no has tenido la suerte de encontrarlas, pero sí pasean por el castillo"

"¡¿Tú ya las viste?!" – Caldina no podía creer que medio mundo las hubiera visto menos ella.

"Sólo a una de ellas, a la que se llama Lucy, de rojo cabello"

"¡Oh Lucy! Como me gustaría saludarla. – mencionó Ráfaga – A todas ellas"

Para él, ellas eran especiales, en especial Lucy, ella lo había liberado del control de Zagato, él había constatado de primera mano la gran habilidad de Lucy con la espada, y claro siendo ella toda una maestra del Kendo, era normal que Ráfaga se hubiera impresionado con una niña tan talentosa, y porque no decirlo, peligrosa. El kendo es una de las artes más precisas y refinadas de esgrima en el mundo místico, un espadachín de estilo medieval no es rival para un kendoista, pero sí que puede convertirse en todo un admirador. El había estado ahí el día que se "coronaron" verdaderas Guerreras Mágicas, había observado en asombro y éxtasis aparecer a los genios y había observado a las jóvenes con sus majestuosos trajes de batalla, la vestimenta de una verdadera y divina guerrera mágica, con capas y armaduras regias, que las hacían lucir como todas una princesas, no, unas reinas guerreras.

"A mi también me gustaría saludarlas" – mencionó un inocente Ascot. No sabía que estaba por arder Troya en cuanto estuviera en privado con Sundra.

"¿Y cómo son ellas?"- Preguntó Inowe atreviéndose a hablar y meterse en la conversación. Había estado parada a un lado de la mesa todo el tiempo.

"Son hermosas y con un porte regio, no, Divino, son tan elegantes y refinadas" – comentó Ortelume quien sólo las había visto esa noche con toda esa "producción" alrededor.

"Deben ser de seguro todas una princesas" – comentó Inowe emocionada.

…

Tirada en la cama, con los cabellos revueltos, con medio cuerpo colgando fuera de la cama y la otra mitad dentro, de puro milagro una dormida Lucy no había ido a dar al suelo. Aún…

"Toc Toc"

Lucy despertó de golpe cayéndose por fin de la cama.

"¿Quién?"- preguntó aun casi dormida.

Por su tono, Tamil se percató que había despertado a la chica.

"Soy yo señorita, su doncella Tamil. Lamento despertarla. ¿Qué desea de desayunar?"

"¿Quién? ¿qué?, Digo, no Tamil, muchas gracias creo que – bostezó – no tomaré nada hasta el mediodía"

"Segura"

"Sí"

"Muy bien volveré por la tarde. ¿Hay algo que desee?"

"No tamil muchas gracias, te puedes re- otro bostezo- retirar"

Y para seguir con la "Finura", Lucy no era la única con tal "Clase y Elegancia" Marina estaba desparramada por el colchón con la bata encima de la cara, las sabanas arrinconadas en un extremo, el cabello hecho rosca y si algún varón entraba a ese cuarto se llevaría la postal de su vida, aunque no sabría de quien era ese bello cuerpo, pues lo único cubierto por su bata era su rostro.

Anais por su parte como toda una doncella tenía el cabello encrespado, la sabana a medio tapar, bocabajo, hecha una papirola y su bata estaba en el suelo.

La razón de este desparrame es que la mañana había sido calurosa, pues la llovizna que había caído el día anterior sólo había servido para sofocar el ambiente por la mañana, y cuando había amanecido ellas tenían apenas sólo dos horas de haberse dormido, así que agobiadas por el calor y entre dormidas, no habían encontrado su lugar y habían estado dando vueltas y vueltas, Anais había terminado por quitarse la bata medio dormida y arrojarla a donde cayera, y había caído al suelo.

Ellas no estaban acostumbradas al clima siempre caluroso de Cefiro, pues si bien en mundo místico era Verano, la lluvia refrescaba los días. Las pobres se estaban destemplando en este mundo de Eterna Primavera. Razón de más para no poder habitarlo permanentemente, ellas necesitaban de las lluvias del verano, la briza del otoño y el bendito frio del Invierno, no sólo del calor de la primavera.

Tocaron a las puertas de ambas pero ninguna respondió así que asumieron que o estaban dormidas o se estarían bañando, les darían privacidad. Las tres doncellas bajaron el piso y siguieron con sus quehaceres.

Al terminar el desayuno Pacifica le dijo a Clef.

"Espero las invite a comer, me gustaría conocerlas a todas"

"Mmm eso me gustaría, pero tendré que ver si ellas desean venir"

"Lucy me pareció muy agradable, no creo que se niegue"

"Veremos Pacifica" – Clef le sonrió, Pacifica de despidió y se fue con Latís.

Luego Sundra quien había estado platicando con Ráfaga se acercó a Clef.

"Por favor gran gurú le pido que si las dichosas guerreras deciden que compartirán mesa con nosotros alguna vez me avise, mi marido y yo comeremos en la habitación" – dicho esto se marcho sin dejar al pobre gurú preguntar si quiera.

Vio a Melian entonces y se acercó a la solitaria princesa.

"Princesa, ¿qué opina usted?, estaba pensando invitar a comer a las Guerreras Mágicas"

"¡Oh sería una gran honor! – de repente su emoción despareció – bueno…. Quizá sería mejor respetar sus deseos y dejarles en Paz" – sí, sería mejor no tenerlas cerca… tenerl**a**.

Clef no había vivido tantos años para nada, la mirada de Melian era como dos ventanas abiertas para él, ella tenía miedo y tristeza en el corazón.

"Si no lo desea podemos-"

"¡Oh no por favor Gurú Clef! no soy quien para impedirles la entrada o las acciones, mucho menos a seres como ellas. Si desean acompañarnos que sea, que vengan y yo seré una digna anfitriona"

"Princesa… - hubo silencio unos segundos - Princesa, por favor si alguna vez necesita algo, o quizá tan sólo alguien con quien platicar por favor no dude en llamarme"

A Melian le sorprendió pero sonrió y le dio las gracias. Quizá si lo necesitaría…

Y el gurú necesitaría una compresa de agua fría, Pacifica quería conocerlas, Sundra no quería ni verlas, y Melian no sabía qué hacer. Y todas ellas estaban invitadas a comer con las guerreras, qué hacer, qué hacer…

Bueno primero que nada, ir a preguntarle a las chicas, no tenía caso preocuparse por eso si las jóvenes no pensaban bajar.

Iba camino a verlas cuando encontró a Tamil.

"Tamil, ¿han despertado ya las jóvenes?"

"No excelencia, yo desperté a la señorita Lucy para llevarle su desayuno pero dijo que no lo tomaría hasta el medio día, sonaba aun muy cansada, quizá está durmiendo de nuevo. Las otras dos señoritas parecen dormir también. ¿Desea que las despierte?"

"No es necesario déjalas que duerman, ya se desvelaron mucho tiempo por este mundo"

"No comprendo mi señor"

"No hace falta. Muchas gracias Tamil. Escucha, se que tú, Riel y Aluna se han repartido los deberes del castillo junto a su nueva tarea de ser las doncellas de estas jóvenes. De ahora en adelante su único trabajo será ser las doncellas personales de estas jóvenes, no se dedicarán a atender a nadie más en el castillo y dejarán sus otros quehaceres. Preséntense con Aine las está esperando para darles sus nuevos uniformes."

Tamil se sorprendió con la noticia pero obedeció y fue en busca de las otras dos, ¡que emoción uniformes nuevos!

Caldina estaba en el piso de la corona, escudriñando, abriendo cada puerta sin permiso, pero en ningún cuarto encontró a las chicas, hasta que al final del laaaarrrgooo pasillo, vio una puerta misteriosa, con tres esferas en forma de triángulo una roja, otra azul y otra verde incrustadas en la puerta, con relieves de oro. Esa puerta lucia muy pero muy interesante.

Corrió hacia ella, pero notó que no tenía perilla ni manija ni siquiera se veía para qué lado se abría. Empujó, jaló, tocó, se le abalanzó, casi le brincó encima, pero la puerta simplemente no se movió, parecía más bien una pared de piedra.

"Oow, ¿cómo se abre esta puerta? – se preguntó fastidiada.

"Inténtalo todo lo que quieras, estréllale un cañón encima si quieres, no se abrirá" – dijo Clef apareciendo tras ella.

"Muy gracioso, anda, abre ya que estás aquí"

"No"

A Caldina le saltó una venita, y esa sonrisa en el rostro de esa _reliquia humana_ sólo la exasperaba más.

"Vamos, que no quieran verte a ti no significa que no quieran verme a mí, todo mundo siempre está muy felíz de verme soy el alma de la fiesta"

Ahora era Clef quien tenía una venita.

"Oye… qué te hace pensar que no me quieren ver?"

"Pues eres aburrido, sermonero, demasiado serio, tendrás el rostro de un apuesto joven pero te portas como un añejo anciano, es obvio que las chicas prefieran encerrarse para no verte" – reía Caldina.

Ahora sí, ¡ahora sí!, se lo había ganado, ese báculo no se había usado en años…

"¡Zap!"

"¡Ay!"

"Más respeto Caldina, ay eres imposible – suspiró cansado, podía golpearla hasta que se rompiera el báculo y ella no cambiaría… Pero el bastonazo servía para tranquilizar su espíritu, el gurú sonrió triunfal. – Además sabe mi amiga que soy yo el que más ha convivido con ellas desde que llegaron… bueno, se podría decir"

La verdad es que los años que Caldina había vivido en Céfiro, se había cultivado entre los dos una amistad bastante graciosa, entre el respeto que imponía gurú Clef, y el don de Caldina para bromear y hacer reír, era más que obvio que terminarían como _enamigos_, pues siendo Clef tan serio se volvió un imán irresistible para que Caldina lo hiciera blanco de su personalidad burbujeante. Solían tener esas riñas diplomáticas que no pasaban de miradas y palabras picaras y sutiles, Clef tenía que admitir que cuando Caldina se fue a Cizeta, se volvió algo aburrido no tener con quien pelear.

"Pues entonces no seas egoísta, déjame verlas también" – esta vez Caldina parecía suplicar.

"Ay amiga – su tono se volvió serio- La verdad yo mismo quisiera poder convivir más con ellas. Pero no se puede…"

"¿Tan cambiadas están?"

"Me temo que sí"

"Es una lástima…"

"Planeaba invitarlas a comer ésta tarde, si aceptan podrás verlas, pero no esperes que se porten calidas o socialicen, si nos acompañan será ya bastante bendición, si no quieren hablar, habrá que respetarlas"

"¡Oh qué bien! Pero… hoy es una comida informal, deberíamos celebrar su regreso, sería mejor celebrar una gran fiesta en su honor"

"No creo que estén para fiestas y creo que les abochornaría mucho ver a toda la corte de Cefiro inclinarse ante ellas, la verdad no me parece que estén acostumbras a las multitudes" – Ahí se equivocaba Clef pues en un mundo tan sobrepoblado como la Tierra en sus grandes ciudades estamos acostumbrados a movernos entre las masas, además, Marina y Lucy están acostumbradas a ver masas de gente admirándolas o siguiéndolas. Anais por su parte viviendo en una ciudad como Londres se las arreglaría.

"Pues ésta comida me parece muy poca cosa para ellas, salvaron tu mundo chico, sería mejor-"

"Pero ya te dije que ellas no quieren fies-"

"No hablo de una la fiesta, - interrumpió Caldina- aunque sería muy buena idea. No, yo me refería que si no hemos de dar una fiesta como se merecen, al menos invítalas a algo más formal. ¿Acaso no tienen una cena muy importante ésta noche para despedir a la princesa Taikei? Abra invitados muy importantes, estará el consejo de hechiceros quienes también se van mañana, será un banquete suntuoso, me parece una mejor idea que invitarlas a comer. Además así les darías tiempo para arreglarse"

"_Y contando con que de seguro dormirán hasta el mediodía_" – pensó Clef. "Sabes amiga creo esa es una muy buena idea, aunque a decir verdad, me temo que no querrán asistir, si no desean convivir con nosotros dudo que quieran convivir con la aristocracia, sabes cómo son esas cenas"

"Yo podría convencerlas"

"No, creo que se los diré yo"

"Está bien" – Caldina le sonrió- "Pero si aceptan báñate y ponte tus mejores ropas tienes que impresionar a Marina" – lo molestó con toda intención.

Clef intentó darle otro bastonazo pero la ágil mujer lo esquivo con toda la gracia de una bailaría que era y se fue corriendo.

"Esa mujerrrrr… si yo fuera otro tipo de persona estaría pensando en poner algún veneno en la bebida" – Aunque… no tenía que ser veneno, ¿qué tal un laxante? Él tenía muchas pociones… No, Gurú Clef no era de esa clase, muy a su pesar.

En la cocina la intendente Glenka platicaba con Aluna.

"Cariño ¿recuerdas que nos preguntábamos para quienes eran esas habitaciones de arriba? Le pregunté a mi madre y dice que la abuela decía que habían sido construidas para las guerreras mágicas, por si algún día volvían"

"¡¿En serio?! Vaya, que impresionante, con razón son tan espectaculares, pero bueno, las diosas nunca volvieron verdad"

"No que yo sepa. Por eso me hace pensar que son importantes dignatarias las que se hospedan ahí, quizá de los tres panetas vecinos"

"Mmm pero, nunca antes habían hospedado huéspedes ahí, la misma princesa Taikei está en otro piso"

"Bueno después de tantos años quizá pensaron que como ellas no volverían había que darle uso a esas habitaciones, porque no creerás que esas jóvenes a las que atiendes son las Guerreras Mágicas, o ¿si? jajaja"

"Pues…se llaman como las Diosas, las tres…"

"¿¡No!? – se sobresaltó, dejó lo que estaba haciendo de lado y se sentó junto a Aluna, eso sonaba a un muy buen chisme – ¡Cuéntame más linda cuéntame!"

"Pues, ahora que lo pienso, tienen algunas similitudes, tienen los ojos del color que decían los tenían las diosas, una tiene rojos cabellos como la Diosa del Fuego, y la verdad, si hablamos de belleza, pues si parecen divinas – sonrió ante el adjetivo- son muy lindas, pero el gran gurú no nos ha dicho quienes son, sólo nos ha dicho que estemos pendientes de ellas, y… bien, no le diga a nadie pero me dijo muy claramente que debíamos tenerle más respeto y obediencia a esas jóvenes que a los mismísimos príncipes y a él mismo"

"¡Aluna al fin te encuentro! – le dijo Tamil llegando de repente con Riel- Anda corre, la súper intendente Aine nos está esperando"

"¡Nos darán nuevos uniformes!" – Riel estaba emocionada.

"¿Por qué?"

"El gran gurú me ha dicho que de ahora en adelante nos dedicaremos en exclusiva a atender a las doncellas del último piso, ¡no haremos nada más!" – le dijo Tamil.

"No más asear los cuartos del castillo, no más ir de aquí para allá atendiendo a todos los invitados, ¡somos doncellas oficiales de alguien importante!"- Riel estaba fascinada con su nuevo puesto, no sabían cuánto les iba a durar el gusto, pero lo disfrutarían el tiempo que fuera.

"Anda" – Tamil la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la cocina, las tres se fueron corriendo.

"Nooo en lo mejor de la platica" – se quejó doña Glenka. Pero ese chisme no iba a quedarse así. Mucho menos ahí…

YA se comentaba entre algunos sirviente que había gente en los cuartos de arriba pero ahora estas especulaciones iban a correr como reguero de pólvora, pues ya se había encendido la mecha.

Al medio día las jóvenes despertaron, se dieron un buen baño de agua fría por causa del calor, y se vistieron.

Llamaron a las doncellas para comer algo y después de almorzar, salieron a la sala común para ver si alguna se había despertado y después de unos minutos ahí estaban las tres, aunque decidieron pasar a la habitación de Marina a conversar.

Marina traía una sencilla pero fina falda channel de seda color hueso y una blusa de manga tres cuartos, de encaje blanco, escote moderado de cuello redondo, larga a la cadera, con un listón de satínn grueso que enmarcaba su cintura y tenía un sencillo aunque bonito moño al costado izquierdo. Unos zapatos de tacón bajo color hueso forrados con brocado blanco.

Lucy había tomado un mini vestido de chiffon y encaje, con dos capas en el faldón, corte imperio, de amplias mangas largas, parecía una sweet gyaru, con unos zapatos de tela y plataforma con un moñito al frente.

Anais lucía un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla entubado, un poncho rectangular de encaje con holanes en todo el dobladillo color crema. Unas sandalias de tacón color crema también.

Estaban platicando entre ellas, de sus vidas, sus aventuras.

"Vaya no tenía idea que ya vivías sola Lucy"- decía Marina.

"Si es la mejor experiencia, especialmente si tienes hermanos como los míos"

"Y te mantienes de tu banda, que interesante. Yo vivo en el campus de la universidad así que no pago rentas, pero tengo un empleo de medio tiempo en una cafetería"

"Y ¿pagan bien?"

"Da para vivir" – les sonrió.

En ese momento alguien tocó a su puerta.

"Debe ser Riel – les dijo Marina a sus amigas - Adelante"

Clef abrió la puerta y se llevó tremenda sorpresa al verlas juntas. Podía ser una agradable noticia, siempre y cuando estuvieran conviviendo y no peleando, pensó.

"Chicas, que bueno que las encuentro juntas"

"Qué ocurre Clef"

"Chicas, sé que quizá no están para invitaciones y que sus intenciones son volver a casa lo más pronto posible, sé que no desean convivir con nadie pero… Bien me gustaría, **Nos** gustaría invitarlas a una cena de Gala que daremos ésta noche para despedir a la princesa Taikei nieta de la princesa Aska de Farem quien vino como diplomática a celebrar el aniversario de nuevo Cefiro"

"Aska? la misma Aska que yo conocí?" – preguntó Anais gustosa.

"Así es Anais"

"Oh no me digas que se casó con Sang Yung"

"S-sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno era de suponer" – la astuta rubia había visto para donde volaban los amores de Aska cuando miraba a Sang, así que era obvio que a pesar de ser sólo unos niños terminarían juntos, ya que por ese amor Aska había renunciado a su capricho por Cefiro.

"Me gustaría mucho que nos acompañaran. Aunque entiendo perfectamente si no desean hacerlo"

"¿Qué opinan ustedes?" – les preguntó Marina.

"Yo no lo sé, no creo que sea lo más conveniente, además es para la gente importante. No veo que podríamos estar haciendo por ahí"

"Lucy, ustedes son ahora mismo la gente más importante de Cefiro" – dijo Clef.

"Gracias por el cumplido pero creo que yo no iré" – dijo Anais.

"Yo tampoco lo creo"

"Ni yo"- finalizo Marina.

"Está bien… si cambian de opinión, créanme que serán muy bienvenidas" – y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se fue.

"Uuu una cena de gala"

"Una gran invitación"

"Saben me gustaría conocer a la princesa TaiKei"

"Podrías ir a la cena"

"No lo creo, habrá mucha gente importante"

"Bueno eso es lo de menos…. Oigan chicas lo he pensado y si ya estamos aquí y no tenemos opción más que esperar dos días, bueno uno y medio, porque no aprovechar nuestra estancia aquí. Yo no sé ustedes pero yo me aburro de lo lindo aquí encerrada, la habitación está genial es un sueño, pero podría ser el paraíso si tuviera televisión e Internet" – les decía Marina.

"Jajaja sabes eso es cierto en estos días he notado fuertemente la codependencia de nosotros los terrestres a la tecnología y el entretenimiento multimedia" – comentó Lucy.

"¿Pensabas en asistir Marina?" – preguntó Anais.

"Pues, parece una buena opción, y sobre todo una oportunidad para conocer un poco de la cultura, después de todo una vez tuvimos curiosidad por conocerla. Tomémoslo como un viaje cultural, turismo de fantasía" – les sonrió.

"No es mala idea – dijo Lucy – me parecería interesante conocer un poco más"

Ambas voltearon a mirar a Anais.

"Ah no lo sé chicas, creo que soy la menos interesada en inmiscuirme en esto, es pasado."

"Vamos amiga animate, además, es presente, lo estamos viviendo ¿no? Jajaja"

"Marina tiene un buen punto, además no nos hará daño, anda vamos"

"Pues no sé… Están planeando ir?"

"Creo que yo sí… sí, iré"- confirmó Marina.

"Bueno si tú vas, yo voy"- dijo Lucy.

"Ah… bueno, si no puedo vencerlas – les sonrió la Rubia – Me uniré".

"Bueno es oficial pero alguien tendrá que avisarle a Clef"- anunció la pelinegra.

Tocaron nuevamente a la puerta, ésta vez sí era Riel, venía a llevarse los platos. Antes que se fuera, Marina le dio un mensaje.

"Riel, por favor dile a Clef que sí asistiremos a la cena de ésta noche, las tres."

"Sí señorita"

Riel fue a donde Clef y le transmitió el mensaje. Este se llenó de júbilo pero decidió que no le avisaría a nadie, más que para darles la sorpresa, para evitarse problemas con cierta esposa celosa.


	27. Chapter 27

Largo vestido blanco, con el emblema de los tres genios bordado en el pecho, mangas largas. Unas pequeñas cofias en la cabeza, zapatos de tela.

Los nuevos uniformes eran muy elegantes. Las jóvenes estaban felices.

"Bueno ya están listas" – dijo Aine al ver los trajes finalmente ajustados.

"Que bonitas nos vemos, parecemos gente elegante" – decía muy emocionada Riel.

"Deben ser muy importantes éstas señoritas a quienes atendemos, ¿sabe usted quiénes son Señora Aine?" – preguntó Tamil que giraba de izquierda a derecha frente al espejo viendo cada ángulo del nuevo uniforme.

"Veo que ya están listas" – dijo Clef entrando.

"Sí excelencia"- dijo Aine y las tres hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

"Muy bien chicas, ya pueden volver a sus actividades"

Las tres muchachas se fueron.

"Aine por favor asegúrate que haya tres lugares más de honor en la mesa para la cena de esta noche, justo al lado de la princesa TaiKei"

"¿Tenemos invitados importantes?"

"Sí"

Dicho eso Clef se marchó.

…

"Y bien, ya que hemos aceptado ¿Qué vamos a usar?"- preguntaba Anais a sus recién reconciliadas amigas.

"Bien, Clef dijo que sería formal ¿qué es formal aquí?"- decía la pelirroja.

"Pues no lo sé Lucy, pero lo que sea, no creo que tengamos nada en nuestras maletas parecido a la moda de Cefiro, será mejor ser nosotras mismas y usar algo que usaríamos en casa para una ocasión formal, siempre ha sido así, siempre hemos usado nuestras ropas, y creo que nos distinguen, nos da identidad como terrestres, hay que lucir nuestra moda con orgullo jajaja"

"Bien, Marina tiene razón"- finalizó Anais.

"Bueno, creo que sería buena idea informarnos al menos que tipo de ropas se esperan de una situación así, ya saben, largo, corto, sobrio, elegante, etc."

"Mmm sería bueno salir a investigar. ¿Qué opinan chicas?"

"De acuerdo"

Las tres chicas salieron de la habitación de Marina y bajaron a recorrer los alrededores, quizá encontrarían a alguna aristócrata paseando por ahí y les podría servir de ejemplo, o quizá a la misma princesa Melian. Como fuera, el deambular por ahí de algo les serviría, iban en plan Fashion research.

Recorrieron varias partes de la torre principal pero nada, decidieron salir y revisar las demás torres y alrededores.

"¿Será bueno andas husmeando por ahí?"

"Claro Anais. Además Clef dijo que nos sintiéramos como en casa, así que si hacemos algo mal, pues simplemente lo culparemos a él" – Les sonrio.

"Ay Marina, algunas cosas nunca cambian jajaja" – le dijo Lu.

Ingresaron a la torre de al lado sin problemas, subieron niveles y se encontraron de pronto en uno de las cuartos con lugar que parecia sacado de Hogwarts. Parecía un cuarto de pociones, un salón de clases, un oráculo y una biblioteca al mismo tiempo. Era una gran habitación, había calderos, había un despacho, quizá para algún profesor, había un enorme estante con libros, mesas con equipos parecidos a los que hay en un salón de química.

De altos techos de bóveda, y ventanales de vitral.

"Wow ¿A qué les recuerda éste lugar?" – les preguntó Marina.

"Yo justo estaba pensando un poco en Hogwarts"- dijo Lu.

"Justo me preguntaba si andaría Harry Potter por aquí" – bromeó An, seguía gustando de hacer esa clase de comentarios.

La chicas rieron y comenzaron como buenas terrestres a curiosear aquí y allá.

De pronto un hombre con la apariencia de un joven de no más de 20 Años, cabello azul índigo un poco largo y tez marfileña entró al lugar y se encontró con las tres desconocidas.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" – preguntó en tono severo.

Instintiva y juguetonamente Anais y Lucy se pusieron un poco tras Marina, como niñas traviesas.

"Sólo conocíamos el lugar" – dijo Marina muy segura de sí.

"El acceso a éste lugar está restringido, ninguna persona ajena tiene permitido entrar. Les pediré que se retiren"- ordenó.

"Wow que carácter - le susurró Marina a sus amigas- para ser tan apuesto tiene muy agria la personalidad"

"¿No te recuerda a alguien?" – bromeó Anais.

"Pues no" – dijo Marina.

"Bien, qué esperan niñas, dejen de cuchichear y salgan de este lugar"

"Bien ya nos vamos" – dijo Anais con una sonrisa y las tres dejaron el lugar con una risita.

"Vaya juventud, que chicas más frescas"

…

Ascot salía de su recamara, más bien huía, vaya fiera, ¿qué tenía de malo el querer saludar a sus viejas amigas?. Amaba a Sundra pero después de tantos años, ahora, su paciencia de santo comenzaba a quebrarse, nunca le había hecho una reclamación ni le había reñido o le había echado en cara sus celos absurdos y sus tragedias griegas, pero francamente ahora comenzaba a sentir deseos de hacerlo. Ascot ya no estaba aguantando tan bien como antes. Sundra estaba presionando demasiado su buena suerte…

Ascot salió a un jardín exterior a respirar aire fresco y se sentó junto a una fuente. Suspiró…

"Te ves abatido amigo" – dijo Paris saliendo de la nada.

"Ah… el matrimonio, qué te digo"

"¿Problemas con Sundra?"

"Algo así"

"¿Pues qué pasó?"

"Lo de siempre, sus celos"

"Pero Sundra nunca me ha parecido una mujer celosa"

"Sí, como no se trate de Marina, Sundra es una mujer bastante ecuánime"

"Ma-marina? No entiendo ¿Está celosa de ella o algo?"

"Así es"

"Pero si ni la ha visto, ¿O sí?. Ni siquiera yo lo he hecho"

"No, pero le basta con su recuerdo… Ay Paris no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberle hablado de ella. De haber sabido que terminaría así jamás le hubiera contado sobre Marina"

"Bueno no es tu culpa, Sundra fue primero tu mejor amiga antes que pensaras siquiera en poder llegar a algo más con ella, y es normal que uno le cuente a sus amigos sobre sus cosas"

"Pero de haber sabido que me enamoraría de Sundra, nunca le hubiera hecho confidencias"

"Jajajaja amigo nadie sabe de quien se enamorará, de lo contrario nos evitaríamos muchos problemas jajaja. Mírame a mí, el incasable Paris, cuantas doncellas no me presentaron para contraer matrimonio y no lograba enamorarme de ninguna, quien me iba a decir que me iba a enamorar y casar con la única chica que conocí con la cual no tenían intenciones de casarme"

"Oh, aquello fue todo un desfile de candidatas según me contó Caldina"

"Sí, Ah… fue terrible, creo que el amor es algo que simplemente no se puede presionar"

"Y…- Ascot iba a decir algo pero se arrepintió- no nada"

"¿Qué ibas a decir?"

"Oh una estupidez, no tiene importancia"

"Anda dila, ya comenzaste"

"Bueno tenía algo de curiosidad – algo, una vocecita en su interior le decía que se callara o iniciaría problemas, pero su curiosidad hablaba más fuerte- Me preguntaba… bien yo, por mi parte puedo decir que para mí el amor que sentí por Marina es ahora sólo una linda amistad, pero me preguntaba que había pasado contigo… Ahora que Anais volvió, ¿Qué sientes?" – preguntó Ascot de forma inocente y casual.

Hubiera sido mejor que se callara la boca, pero acababa de desatar a la bestia, la cual saldría con ese pretexto como sigiloso dragón chino, moviéndose entre las sombras lentamente hasta alcanzar a su presa.

"Ah… - Paris suspiró y miró al suelo - Ascot… ah… - volvió a suspirar y a poner una mano en su boca- Amigo ¿puedo confiarte algo?"

"Claro Paris sabes que puedes"

"Yo… no, no, no me siento bien conmigo mismo, porque desde que supe que ella había vuelto sentí… Sentí… - Paris no quería decirlo en voz alta, no se atrevía, ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarlo, sabía que sería mejor callarse, no decirlo en voz alta, pero necesitaba decirlo a alguien y sin querer Ascot le había abierto la puerta a sus emociones – Sentí, bueno yo… Ah sé que no lo debería de decir en voz alta pero me vuelve loco el callarme estas emociones. Ascot… yo – Paris comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro por el jardín, como tratando de acomodar sus ideas y emociones, llevaba las manos a su cabeza, daba pesados suspiros, de pronto se detuvo, miró a Ascot y dijo con dolida mirada – La amo, todavía la amo"

"¡¿Qué?!"- Ascot estaba en shock.

"¡Yo sé yo sé!, sé que no debería de sentir esto, ni siquiera decirlo por respeto a Melian, pero ¿qué hago? En el corazón no se manda. Yo, traté ¡Traté, te juro que traté de olvidarla! Pero… no pude, no pude…"

"Paris, yo creí que eso había quedado en el pasado, no pensé que ésta sería tu respuesta. De… de haberlo sabido, no habría preguntado, lo juro, lo siento"

"No te disculpes Ascot, yo tenía ganas de gritárselo al mundo pero no podía, no sabes lo bien que me ha hecho decírselo a alguien, en especial a un amigo. Creo… que Clef se habría molestado o algo así, y bueno, ni Latís ni Ráfaga son precisamente personas con las que trataría esto. Quizá y sólo quizá Latís entiende lo que estoy pasando, pero es muy serio ya sabes…" – le sonrió vagamente a Ascot.

"Bien, sí, sé a qué te refieres con Latís, no es el más cálido de los amigos, aunque es buena persona… Pero – Ascot volvió a hablar después de unos instantes- No creo que él esté atravesando tu misma situación, hace mucho que no lo veía pero parece estable en su matrimonio"

"Dichoso él"

"Sí, dichoso él" – Ascot suspiró de nuevo, que envidia…

"Y bien – dijo Paris tratando de cambiar un poco el tema, además el pobre Ascot parecía que también necesitaba se escuchado por un amigo- Dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó ahora con Sundra?¿Acaso pelearon?"

"Ah… Pues verás"…

Mientras Ascot comenzó a relatarle a Paris la reciente escenita…

…

Una jovencita de 13 años se movía serena y gracil entre las flores del jardín, a prudente distancia dos jóvenes doncellas de compañía vestidas a la usanza de Farem acompañaban a la niña.

Anais también paseaba por el lugar, Lucy y Marina habían subido a sus cuartos por sus Smartphone para mostrarse unas cosas. Mientras ella las esperaría en el jardín.

A Anais llamaron la atención los ropajes de la niña y cuando ésta pasó junto a ella la saludó.

"Hola"

"Hola" – respondió la refinada chiquilla.

"Vienes de Farem ¿verdad?"

"Sí – la niña la miró pero su aspecto no le resulto familiar- ¿tú eres de Cefiro?"

Las doncellas se acercaron para alejar a la desconocida de la niña imperial pero a una señal de ella ambas permanecieron en su lugar.

"No, yo vengo de un lugar al que llaman _mundo místico_"

"¿Mundo místico?" – preguntó muy emocionada la jovencita que, quien muy a diferencia de su abuela, sí había leído bien los libros de historia y astronomía, y sabía las leyendas y costumbres de los otros 3 planetas. Sabían muy bien qué mundo místico era, según se decía, un lugar lleno de magia y misterio y del cual provenían los únicos elegidos para convertiré en guerreros mágicos. También sabía de los genios que tanto habían enloquecido a su abuela Aska. Aunque aún no entendía cómo su abuela había pretendido hacerlos mascotas y meterlos al palacio imperial, siendo estos mucho más grandes.

"¡¿Eres una Guerrera Mágica?!" – preguntó con la emoción propia de su edad.

"¿Eh? Pues sí, pero ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Mi abuela Aska me habló mucho de ellas, me contaba muchas historias, y según los libros, sólo aquellos del mundo místico pueden ser guerreros mágicos"

"Oh ¿tú eres la nieta de Aska?¿Eres la princesa Taikei?"

"Sí ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"El gran Gurú me lo dijo"

TaiKei y Anais iniciaron una conversación amena.

Mientras tanto Caldina sacaba ropa para ella y su marido.

"Este – eligió un traje para Ráfaga. "Y yo usaré…. Mmm, éste"

"Te verás preciosa"

"Tengo que, hace tanto que esas niñas no me ven que quiero lucir tan jovial como de seguro me recuerdan"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Pues la guerreras mágicas"

"¿Quién? ¿De verdad?"

"Bueno, no es un hecho todavía, pero existe la posibilidad, Gurú Clef las va a invitar, aunque no sabemos si aceptaran"

"Espero en el cielo y lo hagan tengo muchas ganas de saludarlas"

"Les tienes mucho cariño verdad" – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Pues claro, ellas salvaron a mi mundo" – Ráfaga siendo un soldado, un militar dedicado, tenía mucho amor por su pueblo y cualquiera que hiciera algo tan valioso por el pueblo, se ganaría su corazón - Mmm, ¿sabes ya qué vas a hacer con tu Bahanati?"

"¿He? Pues ¿qué haré de qué?"- preguntó Caldina.

"No creo que le haga gracia cenar con Marina y no me gustaría que les hiciera una escena, sabes que aprecio a Sundra como la familia que es, y que nunca me he metido en sus problemas con Ascot, pero si hace alguna grosería a cualquiera de las guerreras sí me veré obligado a ponerla en su lugar"

"Oh no querido… yo veré qué hago con ella, yo tampoco se lo permitiría. Ahora que lo mencionas quizá sería mejor no invitarla a cenar…"

…

Lucy y Marina habían encontrado a las doncellas de su servicio, quienes a pregunta de las jóvenes, habían sugerido que les podrían mostrar el guardarropa de las cortesanas, así que enviaron a Aluna por Anais para ir juntas a ver ese enorme guardarropa.

Aluna llegó al jardín y se encontró con Anais platicando con la princesa niña.

"Señorita, sus amigas la llaman, la están esperando"

"Pensé que ellas vendrían"

"Oh no lo sabía, sólo sé que la están esperando"

"Oh Anais, por favor me gustaría hablar con usted un poco más, dígame que podremos platicar más tarde, hoy me voy de Cefiro"

"Claro que sí princesa, estoy invitada a su cena de despedida, creo que nos veremos ahí está noche"

"Oh que bien, esperaré con ansias ésta noche"

Anais se inclinó en una clásica reverencia oriental y se retiró con Aluna.

Llegó con las chicas y las seis fueron camino a una de las torres del este, la penúltima. Ya dentro las doncellas las condujeron hacia un salón lleno de ropa, vestidos para dama, trajes para varón, había algunos telares y costureras, era como un salón de alta costura medieval.

"Vaya esto está lindo, cuanta ropa"

"Aquí se fabrican algunos de los vestidos de la princesa Melian y el príncipe, y para varios aristócratas más, incluidos algunos hechiceros y doncellas de la corte. Quizá aquí puedan encontrar las ideas que buscan"- les comentaba Riel.

"Bueno, si fueran tan amables de explicarnos para qué ocasión es cada vestido" – pidió Anais.

"Pues – Riel comenzó- Por ejemplo, éste vestido se usa en los bailes de las lunas, son bailes de la corte que se realizan de noche, a mediados del año, hay otro a finales. Éste otro por ejemplo, se usa en visitas de estado cuando los príncipes se reúnen con los regentes de los puntos cardinales. Éste es el que usan en general las doncellas casaderas en los bailes de la corte, ésta cinta de en medio indica que están buscando esposo"

"¿Esposo? – preguntó Lucy – ¿Es como un baile de casamenteras?"

"Será para doncellas casaderas" – Corrigió marina.

"Lo que sea, ¿es eso?"

"Pues, es una oportunidad para las jóvenes doncellas de la corte de buscar un buen esposo" – aclaró Riel.

Y así fueron explicándoles a las chicas los distintos estilos de moda y códigos protocolarios de vestuario. Les ofrecieron a las chicas conseguirles vestidos para la ocasión pero las jóvenes prefirieron declinar.

Más tarde en su habitación, las chicas discutían qué usarían, y se comenzaban a alistar para la cena. Aunque todavía tenían un par de horas, una mujer siempre se toma su tiempo.

"Y bien, ya sabemos algo de su moda, y vimos a una que otra cortesana pero, francamente la moda de este mundo no es para mí. No me sentiría cómoda usando ninguno de esos vestidos" – concluyo Lucy después de todo lo visto.

"Ni para mí, creo que no define lo que soy. A fin de cuentas en nuestro mundo la moda es tan variada porque es una forma de expresión"- dijo la ex reina de belleza.

"Ciertamente este cuerpo no nació para ocultarse tras un par de cortinas – bromeó la rubia- y concuerdo, no me sentiría yo misma usando esa ropa"

"¿Y qué usaremos? Porque yo no traigo en mi maleta nada para cenas de gala con príncipes, yo iba a unas "vacaciones" por el caribe jajaja"- dijo Lucy.

"¿De verdad?"

"No, sólo bromeo. Yo iba a Estados Unidos, México, Colombia, Brasil y Argentina a trabajar, nos habían invitado a unas convenciones de anime, así que es más fácil encontrar moda de shibuya y trajes de baño en mi maleta que un vestido formal"

"Oh sí, algo nos contaste, pero nos debes esa platica" – recordó Marina.

"Bueno por lo que ahora sabemos, la vestimenta será formal. Pero dicen que será una cena un tanto intima, es como una visita de estado, dos culturas que celebran su diversidad unidas – dijo la rubia pensativa, recordando las cenas de estado y protocolos de nuestro mundo – Tradiciones encontradas, dos mundos diferentes compartiendo la mesa… Chicas ¿por qué no usamos un Kimono? – se le ocurrió de pronto a la rubia- Bueno, si es que traen alguno, yo sí"

"¿Un Kimono?"

"Sí Marina piénsenlo, ésta cena celebra la unión de dos culturas, y como bien dijiste, nuestras ropas aquí son parte de lo que nos da identidad, somos terrestres y somos japonesas, además, ¿que hay más formal y más precioso que un Kimono?"

Era verdad, en Japón, a pesar de usar ropas occidentales hoy en día, para ocasiones consideradas realmente formal o importantes, los japoneses siempre optaban por vestir con orgullo un kimono, no había nada que evocara más arte y formalidad que un magnifico kimono.

"¡A mí me parece excelente idea!" – comentó al fin relajada la pelirroja. Así ya no se rompería la cabeza pensando en qué sería adecuado y se sentiría cómoda.

"Pues me parece una sugerencia muy acertada Anais y con mucha lógica, pero ¿Lucy, traes algún kimono?" – preguntó Marina.

"Yo sí" – Lucy salió corriendo a su cuarto.

"Yo iré por el mío" – Anais se levantó y fue a su cuarto.

Después de un rato ambas volvieron con un kimono en los brazos.

"¡Oh vaya pero que bonitos!" – exclamó Marina al verlos.

Para los japoneses los kimonos eran tan valorados y respetados como auténticas obras de arte, como para los occidentales sería una Mona Lisa. Era un orgullo usarlos y se consideraban formales y adecuados en ocasiones especiales, incluyendo visitas de estado. Los occidentales a menudo confundían la Yukata con el kimono, pero un auténtico kimono podía costar desde seis mil dólares uno barato hasta diez mil y cincuenta mil dólares, por eso la mayoría de kimonos tanto en bodas y graduaciones eran rentados.

"¿Y cómo es que traían ambas un kimono?"

"Bueno yo iba a la boda de mi prima Konoe, así que, ya saben que en las bodas shinto se llevan kimonos en la ceremonia, por eso traía este, es el único que tenía en Londres"

"Yo empaqué éste porque sé que a los occidentales les vuelven locos los kimonos y pensaba usarlo en alguna presentación. Pensé que le gustaría a la gente, ya saben cómo son los fans del anime, les encanta ver chicas japonesas en kimono, pensé que era una buena ocasión para "presumirlo"" – les comentó Lucy riendo.

"Oh vaya, bien eso lo explica"

"¿Y tú Marina?" – le preguntó Lucy un tanto preocupada.

"Oh no se preocupen yo también traigo uno – comenzó a hurgar en una de sus maletas- es el que usé en la competencia de traje nacional, mis agentes sugirieron que lo trajera por sí tenía que hacer algún cesión de fotos durante mi estancia en Japón o hacer alguna aparición en algún programa, pero al final no se usó, no hubo tiempo ni necesidad. Aunque no me sorprende, por lo general una artista debe estar siempre preparada para cualquier ocasión, y se prevén posibilidades, por eso casi siempre el 70% de la ropa que llevo en mis maletas se queda sin ser utilizada" – concluyó mientras seguía hurgando.

"_Voilá_" – dijo sacando por fin y con gran cuidado un precioso kimono.

"Oooohhh" – dijeron rubia y pelirroja, el kimono era precioso.

"¿Con éste representaste a Japón?"

"Así es, aunque no se ganó ningún premio"

"Que injusto, es precioso"- dijo Lu.

"Bueno, creo que el asunto de la vestimenta ha quedado resuelto, aunque todas sabemos que es imposible ponerse un kimono una sola, si fuera una yukata, sería diferente, tendremos que ayudarnos"- dijo Anais.

"Muy bien, sugiero que nos bañemos ya y vuelvan aquí para vestirnos ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí Marina" – contestaron ambas.

Las chicas se fueron a darse un baño para comenzar a alistarse.

…

Llegó la hora de la cena y todos comenzaban a reunirse ya, llegaron todos, y Sundra había sido ya fuertemente advertida por Caldina de controlarse o tendría serios problemas con ella, y una mujer cizeter, que tenía problemas con su marido sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era enemistarse o desobedecer a su Saása, o en su caso, su Bahana, ya que Caldina fungía de ambas. Caldina había adquirido un compromiso con Sundra al ser la tutora femenina de Ascot, pero también Sundra había adquirido deberes para con su bahana Caldina, no podía ir en su contra, o se romperían los acuerdos. Según sus tradiciones, Sundra debía a Caldina la misma obediencia y respeto que a una madre.

Ya sólo faltaban los príncipes, estos entraron por fin y ya todos se disponían a sentarse cuando…

"Un momento por favor, falta alguien más"

En ese momento entró la princesa Taikei seguida de cuatro de sus doncellas y pronto tomó su lugar al lado de los príncipes, todo mundo había hecho una reverencia a su llegada.

TaiKei miró de inmediato a todos los presentes como buscando a alguien y notó tres lugares vacíos junto a los príncipes, a Paris también le habían parecido raros esos tres lugares.

"Disculpe Gran Gurú, ¿Dónde están las guerreras mágicas?" – preguntó impaciente TaiKei.

A Clef le sorprendió que la niña supiera pero respondió..

"De seguro no tardan en llegar" – le dijo amablemente pero con el miedo de que a última hora se hubieran arrepentido. Cabe mencionar que los presentes se sorprendieron con la noticia. Los que ya sabían que ellas estaban ahí estaban impresionados y ansiosos, y los que no lo sabían, creían no haber escuchado bien, ¿Las divinidades ahí?.

Justo cuando Clef terminó su oración las puertas se abrieron revelando a tres jóvenes realmente hermosas.

"Hola Anais" – saludo con inocente alegría Taikei. Anais le sonrió.

"Buenas noches a todos, espero no hayamos llegado tarde" – Habló con encantador refinamiento y embriagadora voz la rubia superior. Las tres hicieron una clásica reverencia japonesa para saludar a los presentes.

Clef vio confusión en la cara de los presentes, pues no parecían reconocerlas, y otros ni las conocían.

"Amigos quiero darle la bienvenida a ésta cena de gala en honor de la princesa imperial TaiKei de Farem, a las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas"

_Se podría haber ahorrado lo de __legendarias_ - pensó Marina, eso lo hacía sonar más impresionante.

Todo mundo quedó perplejo, los amigos por tenerlas enfrente después de tantos años, los desconocidos por tener frente a frente a la leyenda viva, en carne y hueso.

Lucían bellísimas. Que mujeres tan magnifica se encontraban ahí paradas en la puerta.

Lucy tenía puesto un precioso kimono Furisode blanco, con una gruesa franja roja que recorría en espiral ascendente todo el cuerpo del kimono, también tenía franjas en las mangas. Con bellos estampados de flores rojas y amarillas y ríos bordados en hilos dorados, nubes grises, verdes y anaranjados arbustos en la parte baja, un Obi con motivos grises, plata y negro amarrado en la espalda en forma de un enorme moño, un Obiage color verde pasto, y una cinta roja.

Marina traía un precioso kimono de corte Hikizuri con fondo amarillo claro con hermosas y enormes flores estampadas color azul, rojas y violetas y grullas blancas en pleno vuelo. Con un Obi negro de crespón que colgaba de su espalda en dos largas tiras y una cinta azul eléctrico lo sujetaba, además que el kimono tenia integrado en la parte trasera del tren dos largos y gruesos listones con sakuras azules tridimensionales que colgaban desde la cintura. Bastante llamativo ya que en esos concursos no sólo entraba a calificación la etnia, sino el fashionismo aplicado al traje típico.

Anais llevaba un precioso y formal kimono Hanayome, totalmente negro, con degradados en rosa liliáceo en toda la parte baja, las largas mangas y el lado izquierdo del peto, con preciosas sakuras volando en colores lila, rosa pálido, rosa fuerte y violeta. Con un Obi dorado con nubes bordadas en oro claro, atado atrás con una almohadilla en forma de caja, y un Obiage rosa, la cinta que lo sostenía en lugar del clásico nudo, llevaba un crisantemo violeta de unos 20 cm de diámetro como broche en el lado izquierdo y dos borlas doradas de largos mechones caían de su lado derecho. Cabe mencionar que a diferencia del furisode, el hanayome, tiene una pequeña cola, más pequeña que la larga y amplia del hikizuri, y se abre en forma de media luna alrededor de la persona, dándole un aspecto bastante regio al kimono.

Todas llevaban su cabello recogido, con partido al lado, con un amplio lienzo de cabello cubriendo un poco de su frente, flequillos y su oído derecho y el resto del cabello en una alta coleta que habian sido trasformadas en bonitos y bien ordenados risos recogidos, parecían universitarias recién graduadas, pues así, con kimono, se estila celebrar las graduaciones en Japón. Todas llevaban alguna flor enorme en el cabello. Anais dos crisantemos blancos, de mediano tamaño de los cuales caían dos borlas delgadas color rosa muy pálido. Lucy traía un pequeño ramillete de flores de los cuales caían tres tiras de pétalos blancos con la punta roja. Y Marina dos mariposas de metal dorado que del centro dejaban caer tres cadenas doradas con piedras rojas, azules y violetas.

"Guerreras Mágicas, por favor, sean bienvenidas, entren y tomen su lugar con nosotros"- dijo Clef indicándoles con la mano sus lugares de honor. Justo al lado Taikei.

Las chicas ingresaron con paso menudo, pues el kimono impedía caminar de otro modo, así que en lugar de caminar, parecían flotar, con ese paso mágico de Maiko que los kimonos obligaban a efectuar. Y los kimonos de Anais y Marina arrastraban su larga cola, dándoles un aspecto primoroso.

Al pasar dejaban la estela de un precioso perfume, un aroma desconocido en Cefiro, todas llevaban el mismo, por sugerencia de Marina, un perfume muy famoso japonés, un tal perfume "Flower". Embriagador…

Paris no le había quitado la vista de encima a la mujer rubia, desde que TaiKei había dicho su nombre. Era una visión de éxtasis, ¿esa era su Anais? Dios el tiempo sólo había honrado su belleza magnificándola en formas tan celestiales que podría volver a enamorarse de ella una y mil veces más. Verla ahí, verla caminar más cerca de donde él estaba, 61 años añorándola, para Paris todo ocurría en cámara lenta en ese momento, ni siquiera había notado a las dos mujeres al lado de Anais, a pesar de considerar a las guerreras unas queridas amigas, ahora después de tantos años, no las notaba, no podía verlas, su campo de visión se había reducido a Anais, nadie más existía en el mundo para él en ese momento.

Las chicas llegaron a su sitio y todos se sentaron, y así estaba la cosa:

La larga mesa rectangular tenía a los invitados de honor en el centro claro está. Para nivelar el asunto, Taikei había quedado en medio, a su izquierda, Paris, Melian y Clef, a su derecha, Anais, Marina y Lucy. En los costados de la mesa, por el lado derecho Latís, Pacifica, Samanar, Ortelume, y otras tres personas, y en el costado izquierdo, Rafaga, Cladina, Ascot, Sundra, Adorei y otras dos jóvenes.

Trajeron la comida y las chicas pronto se pusieron nerviosas, ¿qué tal si no les gustaba la comida? Ni modo, se la tendrían que comer, pensaron, pero para su buena suerte Clef había previsto que las doncellas les preguntaran a las chicas que cosa que les gustaba comer, esa tarde las habían llevado a la cocina y es habían dado a probar varias cosas, y viendo qué le había gustado a las chicas se había decidido servirles eso en específico a ellas.

Después del discurso de gratitud y despedida a Taikei comenzaron a comer.

Caldina aún no había dicho nada pero había escaneado cada detalle en las chicas, estaba enamorada de esos rarísimos atuendos, tenía que saber más al respecto. Sundra por su parte nada más estaba esperando a saber quién era quien, y la que se llamará con M, ya vería después.

Sus antiguos amigos tenían mucho que querían preguntarles, pero por los comentarios de Clef sobre su carácter ninguno se atrevía a comenzar la plática.

Caldina estaba intrigadísima, la rubia y la pelirroja eran fácilmente interceptadas por su cabello, pero, ¿Y la pelinegra?... tenía que ser Marina por default, pero ¡¿qué rayos con ese cabello?!

De hecho, a todos les pasaba lo mismo, estaban en duda con la pelinegra, incluso Ascot. Y es que sus caritas de niña habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Esas no eran niñas, eran muñecas, vaya que los años las habían perfeccionado. Así que de no ser por sus cabellos, sus facciones no les decían mucho sobre quien era quien.

Sundra le tiraba miradas de pistola a dos de ellas, no sabía cuál era Marina y hasta saberlo las dos eran sus enemigas. Y esa rubia mentirosa… conque una guerrera mágica eh, y había fingido no conocer a la tal Marina, vaya tipa, de seguro tal para cual. Sabía que no era Marina porque Taikei la había llamado "Anais".

Los demás invitados a la mesa no se atrevían a hablar, por educación, para no interrumpir el banquete, pero sobretodo, no sabían cómo comportarse delante de las grandiosa Guerreras Mágicas. Aunque Ortelume y Samanar estaban de lo más frescos, esperando la hora del postre para hablar, y a ver quién les callaba la boca, ¡qué gran honor cenar con ellas! Y tan cerca.

Latís las miraba a las tres con asombro y respeto. Asombro por su belleza, respeto por todo lo que su pueblo les debía.

Quizá en su momento no lo demostró pero ahora con el pasar de los años la admiración y el respeto que se habían ganado del oscuro caballero habían crecido al ver cómo año con año su amado Céfiro por el cual Esmeralda y Zagato habían tenido que dar su vida, era más bello y próspero cada día. Esas tres jóvenes ahí, le habían concedido su sueño: Un Céfiro donde las flores florecían sin la ayuda de un pilar.

Miró a Lucy, la tenía tan cerca, era el más cercano a ella en la mesa después de Marina, podía oler su perfume. La miraba comer, ella, con la elegancia que el comer con palillos otorga, aunque usaba cubiertos ahí. Serena, con esos hermosos ojos destellando un fuego nato, sus movimientos muy sutiles, claro en aras de no manchar su kimono. Era un kimono muy caro, de siete mil dólares, se lo había ganado en una guerra de bandas, por eso lo cuidaba como oro, no podría pagarse otro igual con su sueldo actual.

Miró de nuevo a su plato, luego a su mujer, Pacifica no notaba nada, ella estaba más fresca que una lechuga, eso lo tranquilizaba mucho y agradecía al cielo tener una esposa así. Miró al otro lado de la mesa y divisó a Sundra echándole miradas de puñalada a las guerreras y otras tantas de pistola a su marido. Logró que Latís abriera los ojos más de lo normal. ¿Qué andaba mal con esa mujer?

Paris hubiera deseado tener ojos de cangrejo, para poder echarle uno a Anais y otro vigilando a su esposa. Por más que quería mirar, mirar intensamente, no podía, por respeto a Melián, ella no se merecía que le hiciera eso y menos delante de todos.

Ascot miraba a las chicas ¡Qué bellezas! Todas. Y ¿Esa mujer de cabello oscuro?¿Sería Marina? Si bien su cabello era oscuro, era azulado, y resaltaba tremendamente esos ojos azules que se distinguían a la distancia como dos pedazos de cielo. Qué bonita mujer. Su esposa también tenía ojos azules, aunque de un azul más fuerte.

"Amor, si esa joven de cabello negro es Marina, se ha puesto realmente hermosa, Sundra tiene fuertes razones para sentir celos jaja" – Comentó en voz baja Caldina.

"Cuidado querida, te podría oír Sundra. Pero sí, tienes toda la razón, es una mujer muy bella, las tres están verdaderamente de ensueño"

"Mira, mira, que me pongo celosa jajaja"

"Ay amor – sonrió ante la broma de su mujer – Ah… ¿por qué Sundra no puede tomarse las cosas como tú?, pobre Ascot"

"Tengo tantas ganas de conversar con ellas, estaría loca porque se terminara ésta cena, a no ser porque Clef dijo muy claro que si no querían hablar debíamos respetarlas, y no les veo intenciones de hablar…"

"Si querida, es triste pero el gran gurú tiene razón, hay que dejarlas en paz si eso desean. Yo también quisiera platicar con ellas, hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarles, nunca tuve oportunidad de convivir con ellas cuando eran unas niñas por tantos problemas que había en Céfiro, pero siempre sentí una gran curiosidad hacia ellas, son unas guerreras extraordinarias, que forma de usar la espada"

"Claro, siendo un soldado de corazón te apasiona la historia de esas niñas ¿verdad?"

"Para que te digo que no" – le volvió a sonreír.

"Vaya que callado está esto, apenas si la gente murmura con la persona a su lado" – murmuró Marina.

"Bueno es una cena de gala, no esperarás que todo mundo grite como en un after party"- Murmuró Anais.

"Tampoco, pero, bueno, supongo que es el protocolo"

"Es mi idea o esa de allá es Caldina?" – dijo Lucy casi segura, uniéndose a la fiesta de murmullos.

"Sí, sí es" – le confirmó Marina.

"¿Y el hombre mayor sentado a su lado?"

"Mmm no sé"

"Chicas ¿no será Ráfaga? – les dijo Anais- Mírenlo bien, las facciones son similares, aunque más mayor" – sí, Anais siempre había sido una excelente fisonomista.

"Oye es verdad, sí parece"

"Es extraño que Caldina no nos haya saludado, siempre era la primera en correr y asfixiarte" – les comentaba Lucy mientas picaba un trozo de comida con su tenedor.

"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad, quizá el tiempo. Hace sesenta y un años que no nos ve, quizá ya perdió el interés, ya saben lo que dicen de la distancia y el querer"- dijo la rubia.

"Bueno si no desean conversar, mejor, no me siento con ganas de iniciar toda una reunión social con entrevista, hace tanto que no los veía que me siento un tanto rara en su presencia, los siento un poco ajenos, como desconocidos, tendría que re acostumbrarme a ellos para poder dialogar" – dijo Anais.

"A mí me pasa igual"

"Y a mí"

"El tiempo hizo que nos perdiéramos un poco la confianza"- decía la rubia.

"Yo diría que un mucho" – dijo Marina.

"Oigan chicas, sean discretas pero, me parece que la morena de allá nos está viendo con ojos de toro loco desde hace rato"- les dijo Lu.

Las chicas miraron con discreción y lo confirmaron y luego rieron por lo bajo, aunque con esfuerzo, era verdad la descripción de Lucy, sí parecía toro loco.

"¿Quién será?" – preguntó Marina.

"Oh por Dios"- dijo la rubia.

"¿Qué?" – le preguntaron Lucy y Marina.

"Ay no… Marina, se me olvidó decirte, tienes problemas, esa es la esposa de Ascot"

"¿En serio?¿Y cómo sabes?"

"La conocí en un jardín, y, prepárate porque te tiene la guerra declarada"

"¿A mí?¿Por qué?"

"Me temo que Ascot como todo hombre se fue de la boca y le contó sobre… bueno, Marina, Ascot llegó a estar realmente enamorado de ti"- le dijo la rubia como revelación.

"Sí ya lo sabía"

"¡¿Qué?! – La rubia se sorprendió- Pensé que no lo sabías, ¿Cuándo te enteraste?"

"Todo el tiempo lo supe"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí pero, fingía demencia porque no quería herir sus sentimientos. Y mucho menos delante de todos ese día que se atrevió a decírmelo de frente, por eso me hice la tonta, no quería lastimarlo y me pareció la forma más fácil de… salir de eso"

"Vaya, siempre me pregunté cómo una chica tan inteligente como tú no se había dado cuenta" – dijo An.

"Pues sí"- respondió Mairna.

"Bueno con esos ojos de borrego con que siempre la miraba, sólo un ciego no lo habría notado"- comentó Lucy pasándose un bocado.

"Y se puede saber ¿cómo viste a través de ese enorme flequillo que tenía Ascot?" – preguntó en broma Anais.

"Sabes, tengo poderes - le sonrió Lucy- vista de rayos x, como Superman"

Las tres rieron por lo muy bajo.

"¿El hombre a su lado será Ascot?"- preguntó Lucy.

"Es muy probable…mmm me parece haberlo visto… ¡oh sí! Es el hombre que entró al jardín cuando estaba yo con ella, la llamó "amor" de seguro es él" – les dijo Anais.

"Vaya ha cambiado, al menos ya se le ven los ojos" – bromeó la pelirroja.

"Y yo conozco a la joven a su lado, se llama… eh… ay, sí me lo dijo… Bueno no lo recuerdo pero ella es la sacerdotisa del templo de Ceres… y mío…"- les comentó la joya de oriente.

"Jajaja, vaya tienes sacerdotisa personal, antes me diriges la palabra mi señora jaja" – se burlaba Anais.

"Oh vamos cállate, que de seguro TÚ también tienes una. Y tú"- dijo mirando a Lu.

"¿Y a quién tenemos en el flanco derecho?"- preguntó Marina.

Miraron a los comensales pero no reconocieron ni a Ortelume ni a Samanar, Pacifica tenía la cabeza casi metida en el plato así que Lucy no la vio bien y al no reconocer a nadie más, ignoraron al flanco derecho de la mesa.

"Esa es la princesa Melian – Dijo Marina mirando al centro de la mesa- El hombre a su lado ¿quién será?"

"Mmm, no sé, no me parece… bueno… quizá sí me parezca algo conocido" - dijo Lucy.

"Parece ser importante, será el príncipe" – comentó An.

"¿Príncipe?- dijo Lu- Mmm oigan, ¿no será Paris?"

"¿Mm?"- voltearon a mirarla las dos.

Las tres lo miraron a discreción pero lo suficientemente bien para ver rasgos, pelo verde, ojos amarillos, era un príncipe. Pero ¿Acaso ese trotamundos había aceptado amarrarse a un trono?

"Oigan me parece que sí es" – dijo Lucy.

Clef miraba izquierda y derecha arriba y enfrente. Sundra obviamente parecía pantera a punto de saltar, y Ascot no ayudaba mucho, el inocente a cada momento echaba una mirada en dirección de las guerreras, sólo estaba echándole más leña al fuego. Melian estaba nerviosa, podía ver como temblaban los cubiertos en sus manos y el imbécil de Paris ni lo había notado, se la pasaba usando el reflejo de su cuchillo para ver a Anais, le daban al gurú unas ganas de clavarle ese cuchillo por media cabeza, ¡al fin que estaba hueca!. Pacifica estaba muy tranquila, y Latis, bueno, parecía normal.

Sus niñas estaban muy calladas, al menos con los comensales, ya las había visto hablar un poco entre ellas, quizá no estaban a gusto de estar ahí, estaba tan nervioso de que alguien fuera a hablarles y molestarlas. Y sabía que Samanar y Ortelume les iban a saltar en cualquier momento como un par de fans. Pobre gurú, de seguro se iba a empachar.

"Así que ustedes tres son las legendarias guerreras mágicas" – les dijo de pronto Taikei en un suave tono de voz, con la emoción de una niña.

"¿Eh?" – las tomó por sorpresa a las tres.

"Chicas – las llamó Anais- Quiero presentarles, a la princesa imperial del reino de Farem, TaiKei, nieta de la princesa Aska"

"Oh, hola pequeña, mucho gusto" – saludaron las chicas.

"El gusto es mío" – dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza.

"Así que tú eres nieta de Aska" – le dijo Marina a la jovencita.

Las chicas comenzaron a conversar con la princesa quién acaparó a las chicas durante toda la cena.

Sus amigos sentían envidia porque la princesita sí podía hablar así con ellas.

Clef notó que uno de los invitados había permanecido con la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo, no quería ver a las guerreras, se veía… ¿Apenado?, no era el único, la sacerdotisa Adorei también lucia algo descolocada.

_¿Qué le pasará a Alero?-_ se preguntaba Clef.

Lo que no sabía era que el pobre no sabía dónde meter la cabeza pues él mismo esa tarde había echado a las guerreras del salón de magia. Ahora se sentía terriblemente apenado. No se atrevía ni a mirarlas.

Llego la hora del postré y el té.

"¿No lo podrían dar con leche?" – se preguntó Lucy, ella hubiera querido comer esas delicias con una malteada de chocolate. Chokoreto… como les justaba en Japón, y allí era caro, algo que no se comía todos los días. Lucy seguía amando el dulce, eso no había cambiado, aunque ahora sí le gustaban las comidas picantes. Provocarle un shock de azúcar era difícil, estaba tan acostumbrada a ella…

Clef había tenido oportunidad hacía unos minutos, de decirle a Samanar y Ortelume que no molestaran a las chicas. Así que todavía no les saltaban encima. El postre transcurría en relativa calma. Si por Sundra fuera se habría iniciado una guerra de pasteles.

Pacifica aprovechó una oportunidad y le cambió el lugar a su marido quedando al lado de Lucy.

"Lucy. Es un placer verte otra vez"- le dijo de pronto.

Lucy volteó y reconoció a Pacifica.

"Oh Pacifica, hola, buenas noches, discúlpame, no me había dado cuenta que te tenía tan cerca"

"Pues aquí me tienes. Bueno pero que sorpresa, así que tú eres una de las legendarias guerreras mágicas, ¿sabías que su leyenda llegó a ser conocida incluso en Autosam? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras?!"- le preguntó muy emocionada Pacifica.

"Bueno – una gotita de sudor la recorría- No creí que fuera relevante"- en serio ella parecía no notar la magnitud de la leyenda alrededor de ellas.

"¿No creíste que fuera relevante? ¡Vamos mujer que portas un gran título! ¿Cómo va a ser irrelevante?"

"Bueno pues, yo…"

"Oh tienes que contármelo todo, ya sé que tú eres la mujer de la que se enamoró mi hermano Águila"

"¿Qué?"

"¿No me digas que no lo sabías?" – preguntó Pacifica con una sonrisa.

"Pues, pues, pues-"

"Pues claro, así fue. Ay que bobo, nunca te lo dijo"- Pacifica recién lo notaba y regañaba mentalmente a su fallecido hermano.

"Quizá estás confundida"- le dijo Lucy aun sin creerlo.

"Claro que no, su gran amigo Geo me lo confirmó, Águila se lo confesó antes de morir"

Pobre Lu estaba en shock, si bien ella había estado entre dos fuegos de pasión en su corazón, no pensó que fuera correspondida por Águila, que si lo tuviera ahorita enfrente, no le diría que no, era tan guapo… Ahora sí que era toda una pena su muerte.

"Caray, no lo hubiera imaginado"- dijo aun pensativa Lu.

"Bueno así es el amor. Y hablando amor, quiero presentarte a mi esposo, aunque creo que ya lo conoces. Él es mi esposo, Latís" – le dijo con una sonrisa y jalando del brazo a Latís para incluirlo en la conversación.

Lucy lo miró y al oír su nombre se quedó estática por un minuto, ¿era el mismo Latís?. No sabía que lo tenía tan cerca, ni lo había reconocido, había cambiado, se veía como un varón en sus 29 o 30, atractivo, de lacio cabello negro a los hombros. Vaya que a esos hermanos les sentaba muy bien el pelo largo.

"Hola Latís" – lo saludó de forma casual y tranquila, con voz serena. Ojala él pudiera hacer lo mismo.

"Hola Lucy – habló con voz serena. Su voz era serena, pero su interior estaba un poco agitado, sin razón aparente – Ha pasado tiempo guerreras mágicas"

Marina volteó al oír algo de la conversación, vaya que Latís lucia muy guapo, ahora entendía a la princesa Esmeralda, ¿cómo mantenerte pura con semejante tentación?, si sólo le hubieran escogido por guardián a Quasimodo, ellas no se hubieran visto inmiscuidas en ese embrollo, pensaba la joven señora de las aguas. Había que culpar a Clef, tenía muy poca visión escogiendo guardianes, mira que ponerle a la princesa semejante tentación…

"Sí Latís, ha pasado tiempo"- ésta vez dijo Marina.

Latís miró a Marina, desviando por fin su mirada de Lucy. Esa joven también era un descanso a la vista, muy bella.

"Ay me encanta tu vestido Lucy, es muy bonito, mira que hermosa tela, nunca había visto nada así, y los dibujos en ella, ¿así se visten en tu mundo?"- habló de nuevo Pacifica.

"Bueno, sí, a veces"

"¿Me presentarás a tus amigas?"- le pidió Pacifica.

"Oh Claro, ella es Marina"- dijo Lucy acercando a su amiga.

"Mucho gusto Marina"

"Mucho gusto…"

"Pacifica"- Le dijo la mujer.

"Mucho gusto Pacifica"

"Ella es la esposa de Latís" – le dijo Lucy.

"¿Oh en verdad?, que bien, te felicito Latís"

"Gracias Guerrera Mágica"

Ay ese tipo no cambiaba, siempre usaba el titulo para llamarlas, era demasiado ortodoxo.

"Sólo llámame Marina, Latís"

"Está bien, entonces, gracias Marina"

"Así que tu también eres una guerrera mágica" – le dijo Pacifica emocionada, ellas eran como las celebridades de Céfiro.

"Es la señora de las Aguas Pacifica" – le comentó Latís a su mujer.

"Omitamos lo de _señora_ por favor"- dijo Marina.

A Pacifica le causó gracia el comentario de la chica.

Y mientras ellas conversaban…

Melian había estado muy callada, respondiendo sólo a algunas preguntas ocasionales de Clef. Estaba metida en sus miedos y pensamientos. Hacia sólo unos segundos acababa de reconocer a Anais, ahora a la luz plena del comedor reconocía a la joven, era ella, la misma joven que habían encontrado en el jardín, la noche anterior no la había reconocido en las penumbras.

"_No puede ser, yo misma dejé entrar mi perdición a mi propio castillo. Quizá si no hubiera llamado a Gurú Clef, si la hubiera dejado con el Aya…. Ah, no digas tonterías Melian, ella de seguro se las hubiera arreglado para llegar al castillo, es un ser divino… ¡Oh salve las tres gracias, perdonad! ¡No debo pensar de ésta manera de ella!"_

Melian era una devota que había sido criada con la idea que esas jóvenes eran divinidades guardianes de su mundo, se sentía terriblemente apenada por haber atentado de pensamiento contra una de ellas. Se sentía como toda una blasfema, pero, Melian podía ser una gran creyente, pero no dejaba de ser también una mujer.

Se sentía tremendamente honrada y felíz de estar en la misma mesa con Lucy y Marina, pero… tan mal e insegura de estar con Anais. Tan temerosa, pero a diferencia de Sundra ella sí tenía razones para fundar sus miedos.

Melian como toda mujer era muy observadora y claro que había notado que su marido estaba raro, cuando lo miraba, él le sonreía y fingía que todo estaba normal, pero no era así.

Clef miró al flanco derecho y se encontró con que las guerreras, TaiKei y Pacífica estaban conversando un poco.

A decir verdad las chicas se sentían muchísimo más cómodas hablando con las nuevas conocidas Pacifica y Taikei que con los antiguos amigos. Y Clef lo notó, por eso cuando Caldina estuvo a punto de correr con todo y silla a sentarse junto a ellas Clef la detuvo con una mirada y la pobre obedeció a regañadientes.

Se anunció el final de la cena y los asistentes se levantaron de la mesa.

TaiKei volvió a acaparar a las jóvenes y se fueron a platicar a un living del castillo, pero después de un largo rato la joven princesa TaiKei se retiró a dormir, tendría que partir muy temprano al día siguiente.

Ni bien iban saliendo las chicas cuando Pacifica se acercó a platicar con ellas. Después de un rato, Marina quien aún no se reponía de las múltiples desveladas de todo ese año, y la que se había puesto la noche anterior, anunció que se retiraba a dormir, dejando a las chicas con Pacifica pues de repente se estaba cayendo de sueño.

Los demás invitados al banquete estaban en sus asuntos, claro resintiendo un poco el no haber podido hablar con las jóvenes del mundo místico.

Los hechiceros platicaban entre sí en otro salón del castillo.

Melian estaba platicando con Inowe y Aine en un balcón. Ellas habían estado presentes en la cena cómo parte del servicio.

"¡Sí era cierta la leyenda! – Decía emocionada Inowe- son tan bonitas, y esas ropas, ¿viste los ricos bordados en hilo solario que tenían los ropajes de la Diosa de rojo? ¿Y los dibujos en las telas de esos vestidos?".

Recordarán que los ropajes bordados representaban riqueza y poder en Cefiro.

"Sí hermosos ropajes, muy dignos de ellas, la tela resplandecía"- Aine estaba también muy emocionada.

Melian permanecía taciturna, sí le habían encantado también sus ropas, y es que los estampados característicos de un kimono no eran para menos que admirarse. Pero permanecía un tanto ajena a la conversación. Estaba preocupada.

Ascot y Sundra se habían retirado de inmediato en cuanto se habían levantado de la mesa, de eso hacía ya una hora y Sundra dormía pesadamente en su cama.

Ascot que no tenía sueño decidió vestirse otra vez y salir por aire fresco. Su mujer comenzaba después de tantos años a volverlo loco.

Marina camino a su habitación se encontró con Adorei en un solitario pasillo.

"Mi señora" – dijo poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y destanteando a Marina por completo.

"_Ay no, otra que se hinca_" – pensó Marina.

"Oh mi señora perdone la forma en que le hablé hace unos días no tenía ni idea de que se trataba de usted"

"¿Eh?"

"Mi señora deseo saber, ¿he cumplido bien mi deber? ¿tiene algo que reprocharme?, le aseguro que asumiré mi castigo si acaso no he cumplido con mi sagrado deber de sacerdotisa"

_WTF_, Marina no pudo pensar en otra cosa ¿De qué rayos le estaba hablando?

"Disculpa pero no entiendo"

"Sí, me refiero a mis deberes como sacerdotisa ¿te han complacido los rituales?¿He orado de la forma correcta?¿Tenéis Tú o tu amado genio alguna queja?"

¡¿What?! ¿En serio? Esta chica pensaba que Marina se la pasaba en una especie de quinto cielo escuchando plegarias y viendo los rituales religiosos, ahora Marina lo notaba.

"_Ay si supieras que me la paso pensando en qué compromiso tendré para mañana, en mis giras y la televisión… ni siquiera tenía idea de todo este culto a mi alrededor_" – pensó la abochornada chica.

"Pues la verdad es… – bueno decirle la verdad no era una opción- la verdad es que has hecho un magnífico trabajo – sí, mejor no romper su sistema de creencias- Ceres y yo estamos complacidos" – _deja que me agarre Ceres hablando por él_ – pensó la pobre.

"¡Me hace muy feliz mi señora!"

"_Y a todo esto ¿qué rayos hace ella? ¿presta servicio público o algo?_" – se preguntaba Marina.

Marina estaba ya en el piso de la corona, después de librarse de Adorei, y caminaba pesadamente hacia el elevador, cuando en el pasillo se topó con un hombre taciturno que miraba por la ventana, el mismo sentado al lado de esa loca morena.

"¿Ascot?"- preguntó, no es que tuviera ganas de conversar pero tampoco se quedaría con la duda de saber si acaso era él.

"¿Mm? – volteó el aludido a ver de quien se trataba y cuando vio a la joven del banquete, se sintió emocionado- Oh buenas noches… eh…. Ma… Marina?"

"Sí, soy yo, y tú, eres… Ascot, no es así?"

"Sí – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Tantos años han pasado, no te reconocí en el banquete"

"Mm, me imagino"

"Has cambiado" – le sonreía el joven admirando su belleza.

"Tu también. Bueno me retiro, buenas noches"- dijo fríamente sin intención.

Marina siguió su camino, dejando al pobre Ascot confundido.

Caminaba hacia el elevador, no quería hacer más plática porque notó que tal cual ella lo suponía, ya no se sentía tan cómoda hablando con ellos, hacia tanto que no sabía nada de sus vidas, no tenían tema de conversación. Es como cuando después de 5 años de no verse ni saber nada del otro, te rencuentras con un amigo de la secundaria, ya no es lo mismo, pierdes las confianza que tenían, sientes que estás casi hablando con un extraño y una fría barrera protocolaria aparece entre los dos. Así se sentía Marina.

Llegó al fin frente a su puerta, y echó una última mirada hacia el joven en el pasillo, estaba sentado en el marco del ventanal, con la cabeza gacha y una mirada llena de tristeza y pesadez.

Los problemas con Sundra y ahora el frio recibimiento de su amiga Marina lo habían dejado más bateado.

La puerta se abrió frente a ella y dio un paso dentro, pero pronto lo retrocedió, pobre Ascot, se veía tan afligido, quizá necesitaba un amigo… quizá tendría alguno, nuevamente hizo el ademan de entrar pero se detuvo.

"Ay Marina a ver cuándo aprendes a ser más fría y cruel" – se regañó mentalmente porque su corazón se había conmovido con la cara de Ascot y había decidido sacarla de ahí y arrastrarla hacia el chico. Con el sueño que traía… su corazón se conmovía por otros pero no por ella, pensó.

Y como si el elevador obedeciera sus pensamientos, respondió cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Ascot miraba al suelo moviendo un pie distraídamente.

"Luces afligido"

La voz lo hizo levantar la mirada para encontrarse con que frente a él estaba Marina, envuelta en su precioso kimono, mirándole tranquilamente.

"¡Marina! – se puso de pie- Hola, pensé que ya te ibas, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?"- ofreció de buen agrado el chico.

"No, pero yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo. ¿Qué te pasa? Luces muy triste"

"Oh, no es nada – fingió una sonrisa- nada importante"

"Y por nada importante deambulas con tan triste semblante los oscuros pasillos? Vamos Ascot no tengo cinco años, tal vez no sepa nada de tu vida y tu mundo, pero creo saber que te tiene así, ¿Problemas con tu esposa?"

"¡Eh!" – se sobre saltó el chico, ¿Cómo lo sabía?- No no"

"Sí, sí. Y esos problemas tienen todo que ver conmigo, ¿verdad?"

"No, no ,no, para nada" – el pobre estaba tan nervioso.

"Ascot nunca fuiste bueno mintiendo, y parece que eso nunca cambió. Escucha si los problemas tienen que ver conmigo creo que tengo al menos derecho a saber para saber cómo defenderme y por dónde llegará el golpe, ¿no crees?"- Marina le sonrió y esto deshizo las escusas del hombre.

"Bueno… me parece que tienes razón – le sonrió- Pero me da pena contarte"

"Ascot si no te sientes cómodo no hablaremos al respecto, sólo deseo que estés bien"

"No, creo… que sí necesito hablar con alguien"

"Sígueme"

Marina lo condijo al jardín donde la noche anterior Samanar, Melian y Ortelume, habían tenido la "aparición de sus vidas". Ambos se sentaron en el rodete de la fuente y comenzaron a conversar.

Ascot le refirió a Marina las cosas con Sundra y tuvo que contarle su vida y pasión, el cómo se conocieron, como fueron primero amigos por más de un año antes de convertirse en novios y cómo a los dos meses de noviazgo se habían casado. Salió el tema de las indiscreciones de Ascot creyendo que Sundra y el sólo serían siempre amigos, y el porqué de los celos de Sundra. Y mientras ellos conversaban…

Anais se despidió de Pacifica pues la conversación había derivado hacia Águila y pronta supo que era un tema del que sólo Pacifica y Lucy entendían, así que se retiró a dormir.

Ya estaba en el piso de la corona, harta de subir tanta escalera. Vio su elevador al fondo del pasillo.

"¿Por qué rayos no pusieron elevadores en todo el castillo?"- pensaba furibunda la chica.

"Buenas noches"

Una voz a su espalda llamó su atención.

"Buenas noches" – Saludó Anais a un hombre de verde cabellera.

"Ta-tantos años" – la voz de Paris temblaba de emoción, aunque intentaba mantenerse sereno.

Anais lo miró, se habían quedado con la duda si acaso ese hombre era Paris.

"N-n-no me reconoces?... Soy yo, Paris"

"Paris, o debo decir, su majestad, no le había reconocido"

"No me llames así Anais, yo no te llamo Guerrera Mágica ¿verdad?"

"Quizá deberías"

Paris lo tomó a broma y rio un poco.

"Sólo llámame Paris, como antes"- le pidió.

"Nada es cómo antes señor, veo que Cefiro ha recuperado su belleza, que la prosperidad y la felicidad gobiernan este reino, y veo que al fin sentó cabeza"- dijo recordando al loco Paris que jamás había aceptado atarse a un castillo.

"¿A dónde te diriges?"

"A mi habitación, estoy cansada. Que pase buenas noches"- Anais comenzó su camino.

"Te acompaño" – dijo su "cortés" majestad.

"Conozco el camino gracias"

"Aun así"

Paris se le pegó como lapa y la siguió a lo laaaarrgooo del pasillo, así, sólo caminar con ella, aunque fuera en silencio, le llenaba el alma.

Frente a la puerta elevador Anais se despidió de nuevo.

"Que pase buenas noches príncipe"

"Anais, espera, yo…"

Hubo silencio unos instantes. De pronto tomó una delicada mano de la rubia entre las suyas.

"Anais yo…yo… - notó que Anais permanecía impasible, ni un temblor en su mano, ni una mirada cálida o llena de timidez, nada que le indicara que Anais sentía un algo, aunque sea pequeño por él, pero sólo vió un apacible frio en su bella mirada esmeralda- Nada, que-que pases buenas noches"

Soltó su mano y la rubia entró en su elevador, cerrándose la puerta de inmediato tras de ella.

Paris suspiró y al voltear se encontró con Melian, parada mirando desde la puerta de entrada de su recamara. Paris se sintió como un ladrón pillado con las manos en la masa, aunque no había hecho nada malo, se sintió mal, porque aunque sus acciones no decían nada malo, sus pensamientos y deseos lo hacían sentir muy culpable. Sabía que no estaba obrando bien.

Melian entró a su cuarto sin decir más.

Pacífica y Lucy platicaban de llenó sobre Águila.

"Eres una chica de verdad encantadora, creo que hubieras hecho muy feliz a mi hermano si hubieras sido su esposa"

"Quizás no, yo no nací para casarme"

"¿Qué dices? Pero si eres muy bonita, y además talentosa, mira que salvar a todo un mundo"

"No es por eso, soy Leo, y a los Leo los compromisos no se nos dan muy bien, según el zodiaco"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Tiene que ver con la posición de las estrellas en el momento en el que naces, te ganas un signo que rige en cierto modo tu vida, aunque a decir verdad yo no creo mucho en la astrología, pero tengo que darles la razón cuando dicen que los del signo Leo huyen del compromiso. Somos como los leones, salvajes y libres, los leones son animales salvajes de mi mundo, son poderosos pero también no se deben cazar, aman su libertad. Eso pasa conmigo, quizá te parecerá extraño pero en mi mundo las mujeres de hoy prefieren anteponer sus carreras, es decir sus logros y vida profesional antes que el matrimonio. Creemos firmemente que una mujer no es sólo un vientre y un ama de casa, somos muchos más, por eso el matrimonio se desdeña como una ilusión. Podemos amar, pero, siempre y cuando se respete nuestra libertad, no dependemos de un hombre y tampoco queremos que dependan de nosotras al grado de no dejarnos vivir. Yo me he dado cuenta que el matrimonio no es para mí, quizá un amor libre y sin ataduras. Quizá te suene atrevido, pero en mi mundo es lo normal en muchas mujeres"

"Vaya… es un concepto interesante, muy revolucionario, sí, atrevido, pero, interesante. ¿Osea que no te hubieras casado con mi hermano?"

"No, pero quizá me lo hubiera llevado a mi mundo para convertirlo en mi _amo de casa_" – bromeó Lucy y ambas rieron. Pacifica sí podía imaginarse a Águila con delantal y escoba y eso le causaba mucha gracia.

"Y dime Lucy ¿te hubieras casado con Latís?"

"Eh – a Lucy la tomó por sorpresa la pregunta- No creo que sea el más adecuado de los temas"

"¿Por qué no?" – preguntó inocente Pacifica.

"Pues por respeto a ti"

"Vamos, no me molesta yo estoy totalmente segura del amor de mi esposo, y lo de ustedes fue antes de conocerme a mí, eso no me molesta"

"¿De verdad?, bueno, en mi mundo hay un dicho que dice "lo que no fue en mi año no fue en mi daño" que creo se ajusta a la perfección a ti"

"Un dicho muy interesante- sonrió- Y bien?..."- le sonreía.

"Ah… Pacifica…"- trataba de persuadirla Lu.

"Anda, anda"- la animó Pacifica.

"Pues no, tampoco con él, era demasiado chica para casarme. ¿Te confieso una locura?" – le dijo en tono juguetón a Pacifica. ¡Es que era tan fácil hablar con Pacifica!.

"Dime"- se acercó más, muy sonriente.

"De niña, me quería casar con los dos, Águila y Latís"

"¡Ay! ¿Y eso se puede en tu mundo?"- preguntó muy curiosa.

"Pues no jaja, pero yo quería"

"Ese sí que es un concepto interesante jajaja, si me hubieras dicho que sí se podía, me mudo a tu mundo de inmediato jajaja"

Las dos rieron.

"Y ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa idea?"

"Pues, era una niña, y creo que era más que obvia mi inocencia, sabes yo solía ser una niña demasiado inocente. Era un amor infantil, todo lo veía muy puro, muy blanco, ahora de adulta es que me pregunto ¿cómo rayos se me ocurrió? No podría atender a dos hombres tan fácilmente"

"Sí, las labores de la casa"- le dijo pensativa Pacifica.

"Y otras labores" - se rio un poco picara Lucy.

"¿Eh?"

"No, no, yo me entiendo. Ah… las tonterías que a uno se le ocurren cuando se es niño, y también… la inocencia con la que se miran las cosas, ah… bendita inocencia"

"Sabes Latís te amó mucho, creo que era precisamente esa inocencia lo que más amaba, pero también tu fuerza, me decía que te parecías tanto a Águila."

"Tú te pareces a Águila, eres casi casi su versión femenina"

"Quizá sólo por fuera, él tenía más temple y espíritu que yo. Todavía lo extraño…"

"Buenas noches" - dijo Latís llegando de pronto.

"Buenas noches" – Saludaron ambas.

"Pacifica, me retiro a dormir, ¿vienes?"

"Oh estaba platicando con Lucy"

"Oh no importa Pacifica, podemos continuar mañana – dijo Lucy poniéndose de pie- además es prudente que yo también me retire, mañana tengo algo que hacer"

"Oh bueno, en ese caso, está bien, pero espero tengas un tiempo para platicar después"- le sonrió.

"Sí Pacifica, veremos – Lucy le sonrió y se despidió- Le deseo buenas noches a ambos"

"Buenas noches"- dijeron ambos.

Lucy dejó la sala bajo la mirada de Latís y Pacifica, se veía tan bonita, pensaban ambos, aunque de diferente manera.

…

"No, no y no, ¿por qué otra gente sí pudo hablar con ellas y yo no?"

"Bueno Amor fue su decisión"

"Pues no me agradó, tengo que verlas de nuevo, y…"

Se toparon con los hechiceros en el camino y a Caldina de se ocurrió algo, sabiendo muy bien a quien utilizar para sus planes.

"Buenas noches Samanar"- Saludó Caldina.

"Oh buenas noches mi Dama Caldina"

"Qué gran sorpresa la de ésta noche ¿no?. Sabe justo le decía al gran gurú ésta mañana que la presencia de tan maravillosas huéspedes merecía una gran, gran fiesta en su honor, todo mundo debería poder regocijarse con presencia. Seriamos mal agradecidos si no lo hiciéramos, una gran fiesta en su honor es lo menos que ellas se merecen, que sepan que el pueblo las aprecia"

"¡Caldina!" – reprendió Clef, ¡ya había hablado con ella!

"Tiene razón dama Caldina. Amigo mío, es una excelente idea, ¿por qué no se ha llevado acabo? Todo el reino debería saber que están aquí, y regocijarse con la noticia"- preguntó a Clef.

"Bien Samanar, quizá deberíamos de mantener todo con discreción"- le dijo Clef.

"¿Por qué?"- preguntó Samanar.

Caldina sabía que Clef no podía hablar abiertamente del rechazo de las guerreras hacia Cefiro, les rompería el corazón a los demás, así que se aprovechó de la situación.

"Vamos Gurú, no seas modesto, ellas lo merecen"- le dijo la astuta bailarina.

Esa mujer, esa mujer….

"Concuerdo con Caldina gran Gurú, deberíamos de hacer una enorme celebración, y justo por éstas fechas, es un milagro, un presagio de buena fortuna, no podemos dejar pasar la ocasión – dijo Ortelume- Deberíamos de verdad hacer una gran fiesta en su honor"

"Y así será" – Dijo Paris apareciendo por el pasillo.

"Quizá sería mejor consultarlas primero" – les dijo severamente Clef.

"¿Por qué? Vamos amigo dudo mucho que rechacen las demostraciones de amor del pueblo, sería una descortesía, un terrible desaire y estoy más que seguro que ellas no son de esa clase de personas, son seres divinos, seguro les complacerá" – le dijo su amigo Samanar.

Clef no podía hablar abiertamente con ellos de lo que pasaba con ellas, no lo entenderían.

"Pero.."

"Está decidido, preparen todo, se dará una gran fiesta en su honor"- ordenó Paris, esa fiesta, le daría una gran oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Todos los presentes se alegraron, menos un afligido Gurú. Ahora ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a las chicas?.

Esa fiesta estará candente. La van a disfrutar. Bueno por lo pronto ya subí otro fanart de Clef Adulto a mi deviant, ojala les guste dense una vuelta por ahí, hay dos de él. Gracias por seguir mi fic.


	28. Chapter 28

Al llegar a la salita común Anais llamó a sus amigas pero no respondió nadie, llamó a sus cuartos, las buscó dentro pero se dio cuenta que aun no regresaban, las necesitaba para desvestirse, no podría hacerlo ella sola, no con un kimono, en especial un Hanayome, y el Obi … las tendría que esperar. Pensó en esperarlas en su cuarto pero sabía que se quedaría dormida así que se sentó en el sillón de la estancia.

…

Marina bostezó una vez más.

"Veo que ya tienes mucho sueño llevas rato bostezando" – le dijo Ascot con una sonrisa.

"Oh pero sí te he estado poniendo atención, de eso puedes – bostezo- estar seguro"

"No me cabe duda. Creo que será mejor que vayas a dormir. Muchas gracias por escucharme amiga"

"No hay de que, para eso son los amigos" - ¿En serio? No creía lo que acababa de decir, pero, de verdad lo sentía, tal vez el tiempo no había alejado tanto su corazón de su viejo amigo Ascot, después de todo ese rato platicando, volvía a sentir una conexión con él, el tiempo no había arruinado esa breve amistad.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida del jardín. La larga cola del Hikizuri de Marina arrastraba majestuosa tras ella. Era mucho más larga y amplia que la de un Hikizuri normal. A cualquier Geiko o Maiko le hubiera resultado imposible bailar con ese kimono, pero a fin de cuentas éste Hikizuri no había sido diseñado para la danza como los demás, sino para ganar un concurso y representar a Japón.

Ascot decidió ir unos pasos atrás para poder admirar tan magnifica prenda. Y el largo Obi bordado que colgaba desde su espalda.

"Tus ropas son muy bonitas – decía maravillado- ¿Así visten en Mundo Místico?"

"A veces" – Los terrestres podíamos llegar a ser muy extravagantes.

"Wow, debe ser un mundo de princesas, y de seguro muy limpio, no me imagino arrastrando esa larga cola de tu traje por algún bosque o en la tierra"

"No jajaja, de hecho, éste traje nunca lo traería en esa clase de lugares, sólo en pulidos escenarios. _Además de que es muy costoso_"- dijo Marina entre dientes.

El kimono, hecho de finos brocados y sedas, teñido mediante la milenaria técnica shibori, con estampados pintados a mano y todas las capas que llevaba y accesorios, había salido en la exorbitante suma de cuarenta y cinco mil dólares. Solamente el Obi de crespón negro bordado a mano de ocho metros de longitud, había costado siete mil. Con lo que costaba ese kimono bien se habría podido construir una casa. Y ella lo había usado para ir cenar… con riesgo de mancharlo. Eso hubiera sido una tragedia, el kimono no le pertenecía a ella, era propiedad de la casa productora de Miss Japan. Hubiera tenido que pagarlo de su sueldo. Para los japoneses un Kimono manchado, por pequeña que fuera la mancha, estaba arruinado.

Ascot la escoltó hasta su elevador personal.

"Buenas noches Marina, de verdad ha sido una gran alegría volver a verte y poder charlar contigo"

"Lo mismo digo Ascot. Que pases buenas noches"

La puerta se abrió mágicamente y Marina entró, jaló y acomodó dentro la larga cola de su kimono y con la mirada y una sonrisa se despidió de Ascot y la puerta se cerró.

Ascot miró al suelo y sonrió, estaba feliz, y así sonriendo volvió a su cuarto, donde su mujer aun dormía. Se desvistió y entró a la cama.

Marina al llegar se encontró con Anais tirada en el sillón, se estaba durmiendo.

"¡Hey! que ahí no es, para eso está la cama" – bromeó la ex miss.

"Qué más quisiera pero ya que mis ayudantes andaban de farra no sé dónde, no me quedó más opción que esperarlas" – le sonrió la rubia.

"¿Y Lucy?"

Justo en ese instante la puerta de su elevador se abrió y entró Lu.

"Oh vaya hablando del Rey de Roma"

"Hola, ¿todavía despiertas? Y ¿Vestidas?"- les dijo la pelirroja.

"Las estaba esperando a las dos para desvestirme. Marina también acaba de llegar"- dijo An.

"Pero si te fuiste primero que nadie ¿qué hiciste en este tiempo?"- preguntó Lu a Marina.

"Estaba platicando con Ascot"

"¿Oh en verdad? – preguntaron interesadas ambas – ¿De qué?"- finalizó Anais.

"De su vida, de su mujer, y de cosas, enserio niñas les cuento mañana, estoy muy cansada, ya vamos a desvestirnos"

"De acuerdo pero durante el desayuno tendrás que hablar" – le giñó un ojo Anais.

Las tres fueron al cuarto de la Rubia, pensaron en desvestirse en la estancia, pero quizá podría entrar Clef y verlas en paños menores… Definitivamente eso no era algo que les hiciera ilusión. Aunque claro, Clef se había puesto tan guapo, que, quizá a muchas de mundo místico si les haría ilusión ser descubiertas en paños menores por él, ya saben, chicle y pega...

Primero ayudaron a Marina quien traía el Kimono más extravagante. Y comenzaron por el Obi. Luego siguió Anais y su Hanayome, y al final Lucy con su Furisode, era el más sencillo de quitar, pero sólo en comparación. Ningún Kimono era fácil de quitar.

Lucy y Marina salieron del cuarto de la rubia con sus Kimonos en los brazos, se desearon buenas noches y se metieron a sus recamaras. Una vez ahí se pusieron apenas una camiseta y se tiraron a dormir.

Antes de conciliar el sueño, Lucy pensaba un poco en la cena y en el lugar donde se encontraba, aun le parecía increíble estar en Céfiro. Luego pensó en Latís, había cambiado, se veía… más guapo.

"Vaya que le sienta bien el cabello largo, como a su hermano"- pensó.

De niña, Lucy se había enamorado del interior de Latís solamente, de su alma rota y su mirada triste. Pero ese enamoramiento ya había pasado. De niña, de Latís sólo le atraía su interior. Pero ahora de adulta, se daba cuenta que si bien no había un sentimiento de amor por él, su físico sí le generaba una cierta atracción.

"De verdad, se ha puesto muy guapo…" – dijo sonriéndole pícaramente a la nada. Se rio un poco, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a quedarse dormida.

…

¡Que diablo de mujer! Él ya le había explicado la situación muy claramente esa mañana y aun así ¡Lo había hecho! Había propuesto la fiesta y para acabarla ¡El idiota de su majestad había consentido en hacerla! Y delante del consejo de magos... Ya no sabía a quién quería matar si a Caldina o a Paris. ¡Esa morena entrometida! Supo muy bien a quien utilizar y su inocente amigo Samanar había hecho justo lo que Caldina quería.

"¿Cómo se los voy a explicar?… Pero, aun estoy a tiempo de detenerla- pensó aliviado- Mañana temprano hablaré con Paris"

Clef entró a su cuarto y comenzó a desvestirse. Se puso su ropa de cama y se recostó, pero no podía dormir, se la pasó dando vueltas en su cama hasta más de media madrugada, cuando su mente cansada de pensar en todo se había por fin apagado.

Temprano en la mañana…

La comitiva real se reunía en la entrada del castillo y despedía con pompa a la joven princesita Taikei, quien partía por fin con todo su sequito de vuelta a casa. Aunque le extrañó no ver a las guerreras ni al gran gurú ahí para despedirla, no tuvo más opción que marcharse, no podía posponer su viaje ni un segundo más, así que deseando parabienes a sus amigos del reino de Cefiro y reiterando la amistad entre las dos culturas, se marchó en la ancestral e imponente Nave Dragón.

Todos vieron al enorme dragón desaparecer en los cielos de Cefiro.

"Que extraño que el gran Gurú no haya venido a la despedida"

"Sí. ¿Se habrá quedado dormido?... ¡Imposible! ¡Es más fácil que yo me levante temprano! jajajaja" – afirmó Paris.

…

Al medio día, por primera vez en muchos, pero muuuuchos años, el gran Gurú apenas se despertaba.

"Ah, que cansado me siento, tanta presión no me deja descansar, quizá debería tomarme unas vacaciones, después de todo, de tantos años de buen servicio… Ah, creo que me las he ganado"

Se levantó, se vistió, y se preparó para ir a despedir a Taikei, se asomó por la ventana pero vio que a diferencia de todas sus mañanas cuando un tímido sol apenas comenzaba a clarear al día, la luz solar era fuerte. Pensó que tal vez se había dormido unos 20 minutos más de lo usual.

Salió al pasillo, bajó y vio servidumbre que iba y venía de aquí para allá, más de lo usual.

"Buenos días excelencia" – saludó su asistente Mave.

"Buenos días Mave, se me ha hecho tarde para despedir a Taikei, seguro ya todos están en la entrada"

"¿Entrada? Pero si la princesa se ha ido ya hace muchas horas"

"¡¿Qué?!, Pero ¿Cómo es posible? ¡¿Pues qué hora es?!"

"Medio día"

"¡¿Qué?!.. _Oh por Dios, imperdonable, me quede dormido_" – pensó. Se tomaba todo muy en serio.

"No se preocupe excelencia, todo salió bien"

"Aun así"

"Y mi señor ¿cuáles son las indicaciones que deberé seguir para la fiesta en honor de las Guerreras Mágicas?"

"¡¿La qué?!"

"La fiesta en honor de su regreso, es una maravilla ¿no es así?. ¿Por qué no me lo había comentado?" – Mave le sonreía ampliamente.

"Pero ¿cómo sabes de la posible fiesta?"

"¿Posible? Pero si el príncipe la ha anunciado oficialmente a la servidumbre, tenemos ordenes de preparar todo para mañana, ya han ido los chambelanes reales a dar aviso al pueblo de Céfiro a primera hora, aprovechando que todos siguen en Ciudad blanca"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿se le ha informado al pueblo ya?"

"Por su puesto. Excelencia, se ha puesto usted pálido ¿se siente bien?" – preguntó preocupada Mave.

"No, nada bien"

No, no, no, ya no había forma de parar con esa dichosa fiesta, Paris se había movido muy rápido, y él se había quedado dormido, justo ese día, más de cien años de levantarse a tiempo y justo HOY tenía que haberse quedado dormido. ¿Cómo lo iban a tomar ellas? Y si decían que no irían, ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a todo el pueblo?

Las chicas se habían despertado apenas también y seguían sin saber nada, estaban comiendo algo.

"Y eso fue todo"- finalizó Marina.

"Bien fue una larga platica, pobre hombre, aparentemente, se casó con una fiera"

"Me extraña que tengan tantos problemas, Ascot es un buen hombre y parece ser un buen Marido, aunque siempre he creído que es mejor escuchar ambas versiones, ésta vez me inclino a creer ciegamente en Ascot. Después de ver la mirada de su mujer ayer, no me extraña que ella sea el lobo y Ascot el cordero" – dijo la pelirroja.

"Bueno ya comimos ya bebimos. Y ahora es hora de planear el viaje a casa"

"Saben, estuve pensando – comentó Anais- si acaso hicimos bien en venir a pedir ayuda aquí… es decir, la última vez Clef no supo qué hacer, a fin de cuentas, nos quedamos a pelear y la solución nos cayó del cielo por decirlo de algún modo, pues fueron en realidad los genios quienes nos dieron la respuesta, quizá debimos ir a buscarlos a ellos en primera instancia"

"¿Los genios?. Bien yo también lo llegue a pensar, pero decidí que sería mi plan B"- dijo Lu.

"Aunque ahora que lo mencionas de ese modo Anais, creo que hubiera sido mejor ir con ellos"- Agregó Marina.

"Chicas me sigo preguntando el motivo de nuestra estancia aquí. No queríamos venir y es obvio que no somos necesarias, entonces ¿Por qué volvimos? Y lo que es más, si no sabemos el motivo de la llegada, ¿cómo haremos para regresar?"- dijo An.

"Bueno, yo esperaba que Clef nos ayudara con esas dudas chicas, pero es verdad que quizá de poco pueda ayudarnos, tal vez nos pueda ayudar más en lo material que en lo metafísico" – dijo Marina.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Pues que podría proveernos de lo necesario para ir a ver a los genios, algún medio de trasporte directo, eso más que aclarar nuestras dudas. Creo que él tiene más que nosotras"

"Sorpresivamente suena bastante lógico"

"Bueno quizá la única ventaja de haber venido hasta acá fue que nos reencontramos"- les dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

"Definitivamente" – asintieron ambas.

"Bien creo que tenemos un plan B que se podría transformar en plan A. Veremos después de hablar con Clef"

"Chicas, hablando de los genios, - comentó An como cosa perdida- quería comentarles, tuve un sueño extraño, en mi camino hacia aquí, soñé con un ser mágico, en su momento no lo supe reconocer, pero ahora, estoy casi segura de que fue Windam, o eso creo porque nunca vi a esa presencia. Pero a pesar de ser sólo un sueño, se sintió tan real… Supongo que era mi subconciente gastándome una broma"

"Si es así, tu subconsciente no es el único con sentido del humor, porque yo también soñé con mi genio, sin embargo yo sí lo vi"- dijo Marina.

"Yo también soñé con Rayearth"- dijo Lucy atrayendo la atención de sus amigas.

"Es extraño, cada una soñó con su genio, ¿serian sólo nuestros subconscientes? O ¿habrá algo más?"

"No lo sé Anais, yo lo tomé primeramente como un sueño, pero ahora que sé que ustedes también lo soñaron, me hago la misma pregunta"

En eso estaban cuando Tamil tocó a la puerta para recoger los platos del "desayuno". Entró, subió todo al carrito y preguntó si no se ofrecía algo más.

"Bien entonces me retiro. Oh ¿desean que les consiga atuendos para la gran fiesta que se dará en palacio Mañana?"- preguntó la joven doncella.

"¿Fiesta? Ni siquiera sabía que harían una"

"¿Otra más? –preguntó Lucy- ¿en honor de quién ésta vez?"

"En honor de las Guerreras mágicas"

"¿Otra más? ¿Pues cuantas les hacen?"

"¡Esta es especial, es en honor de su regreso! ¿No sabían que las guerreras mágicas están aquí en el castillo? ¡En carne y hueso!"- dijo muy emocionada Tamil.

"¡¿Qué?!" – Corearon las tres, ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¿Cuándo se había enterado la gente?

"Sí lo sé, es todo un acontecimiento ¿verdad? Quien diría que regresarían ¡y que yo viviría para ver esto!. Todo el reino lo sabe y vendrán a rendirles honores, que emoción, me imagino que ustedes como huéspedes de honor también estarán invitadas, quizá hasta puedan compartir mesa con ellas, que envidia" – Tamil estaba eufórica aunque no sabía aun a quién tenía enfrente.

En ese momento entraba Clef.

"Mi señor" – saludó Tamil con una reverencia.

"Clef, justo el hechicero que estaba deseando ver" – le dijo Marina dirigiéndole una mirada de "Mal de ojo" y voz de daga gitana.

Clef no sabía que pasaba ahí pero por esa mirada supo que habría problemas.

En otra parte del castillo…

"Querida quizá debiste consultar todo con Clef antes de proponerlo, yo no lo noté muy contento, y es probable que a las chicas no les haga mucha gracia"- comentaba Ráfaga a su mujer.

"Pamplinas, esta será una fiesta memorable, ¿sabías que Paris me nombró encargada oficial?, al fin alguien reconoce mi talento para estas cosas" – decía muy feliz la bailaría.

"Pues sí cariño pero quizá-"

"Quizá nada. Esto se pondrá bueno"

…

"¿Ya sabes que usarás?"- preguntaba Inowe a su majestad Melian.

"No, no tengo idea"

"Creo que lo mejor será mandar confeccionar un vestido para la ocasión ¿no crees?... ¿Melian?... ¿MELIAN?... ¡¿MELIAN?!"

"¿Mmm? Oh sí, quizá"

"¿Qué te pasa Melian? Parece que no te hiciera ninguna ilusión la fiesta, es el evento del siglo y parece que fueras a ir a un entierro"

"Oh lo siento Nowy es que no puedo dejar de sentirme así, debería estarlo disfrutando, sólo que no puedo"

"Pues no permitiré que te sumas en la tristeza por una tontería sin fundamentos ¿oíste?, anda, vamos con las maestras costureras, tenemos que confeccionar algo sensacional"

….

"Bueno, ¿qué me voy a poner? - se decía Pacifica- Creo que no tengo nada para la ocasión… Querido, ¿sabes donde vendan ropa elegante para dama? Sé que hace muchos años que no estabas aquí, pero tal vez tu amigos sepan donde" – le dijo Pacifica a Latis

"¿Ropa elegante?"

"Si, como para una fiesta en un Palacio"

"¿Para que la necesitas?"

"¿Qué no lo sabes? darán una gran fiesta en honor del regreso de las guerreras, vendrán aristócratas de todo Céfiro a presentarles sus respetos, y todo el pueblo las conocerá también!"

"¿De verdad? – Latis no daba crédito- ¿de quién fue la idea?"

"De Paris, creo, aunque Caldina se está encargando de todo, estuve hablando con ella después del desayuno y me dice que la fiesta en el castillo se abrirá entre otras cosas con un baile. Así que no sé qué usar… Y bien ¿Qué debería ponerme?"

"Bueno querida, soy hombre y no sé mucho de atuendos femeninos, pero sé dónde puedo llevarte para que te hagan un vestido indicado y la medida"

"¡Oh gracias! ¡Vamos, vamos!"

De vuelta con las chicas…

"Sabes creo que siendo las "invitadas de honor" primero debieron preguntarnos si acaso queríamos cosa semejante" – le decía una muy molesta rubia a Clef.

El pobre ya no sabía dónde meterse, era bizarro, en el pasado nunca lo habría pensado, pero justo ahora sentía el deseo de ir a esconderse justo tras Marina, o Lucy, Anais se veía amenazante cuando se molestaba y eso que no estaba furica. ¿Dónde había quedado su niña tierna y serena? Sin embargo permaneció estoico frente a ella.

"Y de verdad que entiendo su molestia, pero no estuvo en mi control, de verdad, todo fue idea de Caldina y-"

"Sí, ¿en verdad pretendes que crea que el jefe Guru del planeta no pudo hacer nada? – le decía Lucy- Hasta donde yo sé tú… – recordó que todo lo que sabía de Cefiro venía de sus recuerdos del pasado y ahora muchas cosas habían cambiado- Bien, pregunto, ¿Quién es ahora la máxima autoridad de Cefiro?"

"El príncipe Paris. Y fue precisamente él quien apoyo la pequeña idea de Caldina, fue bajo su orden que todo esto se realizó"

"Y se puede saber quién es él para decidir por nosotras? Podrá ser su majestad aquí pero no rige sobre nuestras vidas, ni siquiera somos habitantes de éste lugar"- comento Anais muy molesta.

"Está decidido, lo mataré" – dijo Lucy de lo más natural.

Clef ajeno a nuestros comportamientos, frases y sarcasmos, se alertó pensando que Lucy hablaba en serio. Después de todo ellas tenían el poder, el lo sabía muy bien, pero ellas no…

"¡No no no! chicas por favor hay otras maneras más civilizadas de arreglar esto no hay necesidad de matar a nadie, además eso crearía muchos problemas en Cefiro"

Lucy al notar el real tono de preocupación en la voz de Clef no pudo evitar reír un poco y entre risas le aclaro.

"Vamos Clef, no hablaba en serio"

Clef quedó tanto tranquilo como confundido, habría jurado que lo decía en serio. En Cefiro no se tenía la costumbre de usar sarcasmos ni de amenazar en vano. Le faltaba mucho por aprender de la loca gente de mundo místico.

"Lo siento mucho Clef pero si la gente de Cefiro va a reaccionar igual o peor que la princesa y Samanar, no estoy dispuesta a asistir a la dichosa fiesta sería demasiado abrumador. Ya de por si la sola idea de cualquier festejo en nuestro honor me parece demasiado" – dijo Marina siendo la más calmada de todas.

"¿Demasiado?- Clef olvidó por un momento los problemas de la fiesta ante esa pregunta- ¿Por qué lo catalogas de demasiado?"

"Porque es lo que es"

"Ciertamente, respeto en verdad su creencias y no pretendo criticarles, pero sí pienso que llevaron las cosas al límite, hicieron de algo tan pequeño todo un acontecimiento"- le dijo Lucy.

Bien, él ya sabía que sus niñas eran modestas y que a menudo olvidaban la grandeza de sus propios logros, como lo había comprobado en aquella segunda venida cuando se habían ofrecido a ayudar como cocineras si era necesario, parecían no estar muy consientes de su rango como Guerreras Mágicas, rango y título que ellas mismas habían reafirmado y llevado a nuevas alturas cuando habían salvado de verdad a todo el planeta. Y parecía que aun no sólo no le daban importancia a su titulo sino tampoco a sus valerosas acciones, ¿Cómo era posible que la gratitud, respeto y amor que se habían ganado del pueblo les pareciera producto de la exageración? ¡Por Dios hasta él mismo se encontraba falto de palabras para expresar su gratitud! Habían salvado cientos y cientos de vidas, le habían brindado una nueva oportunidad a todos los de Cefiro ¡y ellas trataban el asunto como si sólo de haber barrido el patio se tratara!

"_ay mis niñas_…"- pensó el pobre ¿cómo hacerles entender el gran valor que sus acciones habían tenido? - No hicimos de algo pequeño algo muy grande Lucy, y de verdad me gustaría que ustedes estuvieran consientes de todo el bien que nos han hecho. La única razón por la que no estoy de acuerdo con la fiesta es porque contraviene sus deseos, pero por lo demás yo también creo que la merecen y es poco en verdad"

"Bueno, agradezco los buenos deseos de la gente, pero más vale que detengan todo, porque en verdad no creo que haya fiesta sin invitadas de honor, ya que por mi parte no pienso asistir" – dijo determinada Anais.

"Ni nosotras"- dijo Lucy.

Es que de verdad, si todo mundo planeaba inclinarse ante ellas mejor sería no asomar la cara.

Oh pobre Clef, esa respuesta era un cubetazo de agua helada, ¡Todo el pueblo se reuniría a las afueras del castillo para verlas! Y La aristocracia de todos lados ya preparaba sus mejores galas para la fiesta de honor que tendría lugar dentro del castillo. La noticia se había dado causando revuelo tal como nada hacía muchísimos años lo había hecho.

Y esto sería como anunciar el Tour de M.J y que al final él no se presentara en el auditorio.

Y en el caso de Cefiro, ni como devolver las entradas.

"Oh mis niñas, comprendo que no deseen asistir a la fiesta por todo lo que va a implicar, y que su deseo inmediato es volver a su casa, pero… es que no sé cómo vamos a explicárselo al pueblo, todo mundo fue ya enterado de su regreso, la gente está ansiosa por verlas, ellos las consideran-"

"Lo sabemos, unas Diosas, Clef por favor a todo esto ¿de dónde sacaron tan descabellada idea?"- pregunto la joya de oriente.

"Fue algo que decidió la gente de Cefiro Marina, te aseguro que nadie más tuvo que ver con eso, además, no sólo tiene que ver con sus valerosas acciones, los genios mismos han sido considerados desde tiempos inmemoriales como los dioses guardianes del planeta, y eso aunado a la bondad que ustedes mostraron hacia nosotros fue suficiente para asociarlas a un plano divino"

"Oh vaya, el poder de una Leyenda…" – dijo Marina suspirando resignada.

"Yo diría, el poder de tres leyendas, y me refiero a ustedes tres, ustedes son legendarias no por el poder de un cuento mágico sino por sus valerosas acciones, una leyenda no nace, se hace, y ustedes se ganaron con creces y a pulso cada título, cada armadura y cada corazón que hoy les agradece y pertenece. Desearía que dejaran de minimizarse tanto a sí mismas"

"Agradezco el amor de tu pueblo Gurú Clef, pero lo siento mucho, no puedo aceptar ir a una celebración de tales proporciones - Anais pensaba que no podría manejar a una multitud de creyentes. Ella podía manejar las multitudes arrogantes y superficiales de su propio mundo místico, pero no podría con la de corazones puros y deseosos de alabarle de Cefiro– Lo siento de verdad por la gente que fue invitada y será decepcionada, pero debieron pensar en si acaso nosotras aceptaríamos antes de anunciarlo a todo el mundo" – Anais no parecía mostrarse muy comprensiva, aunque claro , por dentro lo entendía muy bien.

"Eso lo entiendo y lo respeto Anais, en verdad, y no puedo culparlas, ni mucho menos pedirles que se presenten si no lo desean"- Un príncipe moriría a manos de un Jefe gurú.

"Ya que Paris lo inició, que él lo termine, porque no estaremos presentes, deja que él se ocupe de dar la cara y resolverlo. No podemos perder el tiempo en esas cosas, ni tú tampoco, queremos volver a casa, y de eso queríamos hablarte - dijo Anais cambiando abruptamente el tema- Tengo la fuerte impresión de que ni tú mismo has acabado de comprender el por qué estamos aquí, y si es así, en poco podrías ayudarnos a buscar respuestas, pero sabemos quién sí podría: Los Genios. Deseamos ir a verlos y queríamos pedirte tu ayuda para conseguir un medio de trasporte que nos llevará hasta los respectivos templos, y eso asumiendo que los genios aun estén ahí"

"No hay duda sobre eso Anais, los genios están siempre ahí para sus guerreras sin importar el tiempo o el lugar, al menos eso es lo que todos los versados en la leyenda sabemos. No me cabe la menor duda que los encontraran dispuestos a responder a su llamado para lo que ustedes deseen"

"En ese caso ¿nos podrás ayudar con los medios?"

"Con todo gusto mis niñas. Mañana mismo si lo desean, entre más temprano partan mejor, ya medio día y los templos no quedan cerca de aquí, además, eso les dará un buen pretexto para no estar aquí mañana"

Sí, esa era una buena excusa para explicar su ausencia, nada de raro tenía que las Diosas Guerreras fueran a ver a los Dioses elementales.

"Me parece sensato"- opinó Lucy.

"Bueno supongo que eso sería todo"- dijo Marina. A decir verdad, lo había dicho más para sí misma, pensando en que al fin, con eso ya tenían un plan de acción concreto en la búsqueda para volver a casa.

Sin embargo cierto Hechicero malentendió que ella se refería a que ya no lo necesitaban más por el momento, y pensó que de ese modo Marina lo estaba echando de la habitación. Vaya vaya, se repetía la historia.

"Bien, comprendo- dijo un tanto cabizbajo- entonces me retiro, cualquier cosa por favor no duden en llamarme. Más tarde vendré a darles los detalles de su salida para mañana"

El pobrecito se retiró pensando en que quizá la pobre Marina se había sentido igual aquella vez, hacía muchos años, cuando había tenido que irse de manera similar de la habitación de Clef.

Lo que él no sabía es que Marina no había tenido intención de echarlo, ni cuenta se había dado si quiera.

Cuando él se fue…

"¿Y qué haremos el resto del día? Porque hoy ya no se hizo nada más con respecto a volver" – dijo Lucy un tanto aburrida.

"Bueno, podríamos ponernos más al corriente con nuestras vidas" – Marina le giñó un ojo.

Así comenzaron a platicar como las clásicas chicas terrestres que eran, hablando de esto y de aquello.

Y mientras las chicas platicaban…

"Pero Guru Clef, ¡no podemos detener la fiesta!. El pueblo ha sido informado, no podemos hacerles esto"

"Bueno eso debiste haber pensado antes de tomar una decisión tan arrebatada" – había una cierta sonrisa maliciosa de satisfacción en Clef, pues Paris ahora sí se había metido en un embrollo y Clef no pensaba ayudarlo, ese príncipe todavía tenía lecciones que aprender de la vida.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor convéncelas!"

"Ya lo intenté y fracasé, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?" – decía sereno y malévolamente resignado, como si no pasara nada.

"Eh…- ¡qué hacer qué hacer!- bien yo iré a hablar con ellas"

"Yo no lo haría si fuera tú – el tono de fingida preocupación en la voz de Clef sólo alerto a Paris- a menos, claro está, que quieras ser transformado en cenizas por Lucy"

"¿Qué? ¡Bah¡ no se atrevería"

"Yo no tentaría mi suerte Paris, después de todo ¿Qué tanto las conoces? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hará? Te he dicho ya que están muy cambiadas, y muy molestas de estar aquí, y además – hizo una pausa de suspenso- Lucy ya me lo ha prometido"

"¡Qué!"

Oh sí, Clef se estaba divirtiendo con esta situación, atemorizar a Paris y forzarlo a hacerse cargo de arreglar el embrollo que había provocado, era lo que se podía llamar un "placer culposo" en Clef.

Clef respetaba mucho el protocolo, pero romperlo de vez en cuando y hacer sufrir a Paris como si de un mocoso rebelde se tratara y no un príncipe, le daba al gurú un delicioso respiro de su siempre estoico y ortodoxo comportamiento.

"¿T-te lo prometió?"

"Oh sí, lo hizo"

"M-m-me … ¿¡Me quiere quemar vivo!?"

"Está muy molesta"

Bueno, eso de ir a hablar con ellas ahora no parecía muy buena idea, si Clef lo aseguraba tenía que ser verdad, Clef nunca le jugaba bromas a nadie, ni siquiera creían que Clef supiera hacer bromas…

Pobre Paris, le faltaba mucho por conocer de Clef. No por nada Clef había vivido más.

"Oh por Dios… ahora qué voy a hacer…"

"Pues lo lamento, me temo que no hay más opción que cancelar la fiesta" – decía muy seriamente, sonriendo por dentro.

"No, ¡Eso Jamás!" – Paris se entercó.

"¿¡Qué!?" – ¡qué demo..! Eso Clef no se lo esperaba, creía ya casi haber conseguido que París cambiara de opinión.

"La fiesta se hará de todos modos"

"Pero Paris ellas no estarán presentes y-"

"No, quizá cambien de opinión al último minuto, y nosotros debemos perseverar por ese minuto"

"¿Y qué harás si no se presentan?"

"Bueno ya veré en su momento"

"¿Esa es tu solución? ¿Resolverlo todo el último minuto?"

"Exactamente" – dijo Paris triunfal como si hubiera dado con la mejor de las ideas.

Si Clef padeciera de ulcera, hace mucho tiempo que Paris se la habría reventado.

Paris no renunciaría a la fiesta, no a esa oportunidad.

Todo prosiguió sin detención, Clef podría ser muy importante pero en ese castillo la última palabra la tenía parís.

Por la noche…

_Lights Lights Lights_…

En el cuarto de Lucy la muy buena bocina de su Smartphone sonaba, con una canción llamada "Lights" de una cantante americana. Mientras ella, acababa de componer otra canción.

"Ah… me pregunto si alguna vez podré cantarlas de forma profesional"

Cerró su libreta que contenía a la fecha desde que había empezado la media de unas 25 canciones escritas por ella, se había vuelto muy buena en eso.

También estaban sus carreras, quería ejercerlas, pero ahora ya no sabía bien que hacer, sabía que no podría ejercer las tres al mismo tiempo, tenía que decidirse en algún momento por una prioridad, o la música o la licenciatura.

Se sentó en la cama y miró la habitación, notó en una especie de mesa de centro un gran platón de mármol blanco, con un arco sobre este del mismo material, de parecía a los antiguos oráculos griegos, se acercó para verlo mejor, en el platón había unas ramas blancas de madera, tomó una, era aromática, olfateó más de cerca, olía delicioso, puso la ramita en su lugar de nuevo, y se quedo dilucidando en qué cosa sería ese platón, ¿por qué tenía madera? ¿sería una especia de chimenea… o un brasero?

"Mmm" – se encogió de hombros y dio la media vuelta.

Sin notarlo una pequeña chispa se encendió tras ella, y pronto una llamarada estalló aparentemente de la nada, quedando las ramas prendidas en el acto.

"!Wow ¿qué?!"

Lucy miró la llama que ardía apacible en su lugar.

"Debe ser automática"- pensó aun asombrada la chica.

Se le acercó a verla de nuevo, miró dentro de la llama y por segundos le pareció ver una pequeña figura dentro, después nada.

"Será mi imaginación"

Volvió a darle la espalda pero una voz la llamó por su nombre.

"Lucy"

La joven volteó de inmediato llena de sorpresa al reconocer la voz. No había nadie a su espalda, nadie alrededor, pero la voz había sido clara no había duda. La llama dentro del platón comenzó a bailar, y de pronto estalló en una gran llamarada de dos metros, haciendo a Lucy retroceder por instinto de conservación.

"No me temas Guerrera Mágica"

"¡Rayearth!"- exclamó Lucy muy sorprendida.

Un par de grandes ojos rojos se formaron claramente entre las llamas.

"Lucy" – pronunció la imponte voz y hubo unos momentos de silencio, como si el genio contemplase a su niña después de tanto tiempo de no verla.

Lucy comenzó a acercarse a la gran llamarada hasta quedar a sólo centímetros de ella.

"Rayearth ¿eres tú? ¿De verdad ere tú?"

"Sí" - contestó el genio.

"Increíble – dijo Lucy sonriendo contemplando la llama sin forma definida que era Rayearth en ese momento, y esos ojos, que le producían un sentimiento de calidez en el corazón- No creí que volvería a verte" – le dijo sinceramente. Pues en mundo místico había llegado a la resolución que jamás volvería a ver a ese espíritu.

"Aquí me tienes, para servirte y protegerte"

Lucy por primera vez no se sintió tan sola e indefensa en Cefiro desde que había vuelto, sentía como si Rayearth fuese un familiar, alguien que la amaba sinceramente y con quién podía contar, quiso abrazarlo pero no se atrevía a tocar el fuego.

"Acércate"

Lucy lo miró insegura, más cerca sería tocar el fuego, y no creía prudente tocarlo.

"Hazlo sin miedo"

Lucy tocó la llama, primero con precaución y duda, pero no se quemó, toco con más confianza y se percató de que podía sentir el calor, pero la llama no le quemaba, acarició la llama sin forma y sintió correr por todo su brazo una calidez que parecía devolverle la caricia.

"Te eché de menos" – le sonrió a su genio.

"También yo a ti"

Vaya esa respuesta si no se la esperaba y provocó en Lucy una más amplia sonrisa.

"Sabes – le dijo Lu dulcemente- planeaba ir a buscarte"

"Lo sé"

"¿Lo sabías?"

"Sí, yo puedo sentir tu corazón en todo momento Lucy, más no hacía falta que fueras a buscarme, vivo en tu corazón, sólo tienes que llamarme y yo vendré a ti donde quiera que te encuentres"

"¿Es por eso que estás aquí esta noche?"

"Así es"

"Oh vaya de haberlo sabido quizá me hubiese ahorrado el viaje hasta el castillo. ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? ¿Por qué no apareciste antes?"

"Lo hice, en tus sueños"

"Así que fue verdad ¡No fue sólo un sueño!, pero ¿por qué no fuiste más claro?"

"Lo fui, fue tu corazón quien dudó, y decidiste venir al castillo"

Ok, la dejó sin palabras, él tenía toda la razón, fue su propia duda quien la alejó al negarse a creer en la posibilidad de que ese mágico encuentro en sueños fuera verdad, y ahí en Cefiro, un mundo regido por la magia. Se dio un zape mental ¿Así o más estúpida? Se dijo a sí misma.

"¿Sabes Tú mi buen amigo el por qué estoy yo aquí? Porque yo no lo sé, yo no deseaba venir"-Preguntó finalmente.

"Estás aquí porque tenías que estar"

"¿Tenía que estar?"

"Así es"

"No comprendo"

"Ya lo harás"

"Dímelo tú"

"No, es algo que tú misma debes ver"

"Pero Rayearth"

"No hace falta que me busques mañana en mi templo, siempre estoy aquí para ti, más cerca de lo que crees"

"Pero-"

"Aunque siempre serás bienvenida a mi templo que es el tuyo mismo. Una cosa más, asiste mañana a la fiesta en tu honor"

"¿Que asista? pero si ni siquiera siento deseos de ir, además no tengo que ponerme – agregó un pretexto más sin mucho interés- Yo sólo quiero volver a casa" – le dijo casi en una súplica.

"Y llegado el momento lo harás no temas, pero por ahora, tu lugar está aquí"

Dicho esto la gran llamarada ardió más para en cuestión de segundos desaparecer dejando sólo humo que salía de las ramas en el platón que nunca perdieron su blanco color. No estaban quemadas.

"¡Rayearth!" – Lucy se acercó al platón en un intento por alcanzar a su genio pero ya no había nada más que el humo blanco aromático. No hubo más respuesta.

"¡Ay por favor!"

¿En serio? ¿La dejaba así nada más?. ¡Ay! Quería por primera vez jalarle a Rayearth esa melena de fuego que poseía.

Esa noche las chicas tampoco bajaron a cenar, así que todo mundo platicaba en el comedor sobre la fiesta de mañana.

Cladina loca de emoción y cansancio también, todo el día había sido de trajín, y aún quedaba por hacer la mañana de mañana, todo el batallón de sirvientes que poseía el castillo habían sido puestos a trabajar sin tregua por Caldina y todos los recursos utilizados para sacar tremenda fiesta adelante en sólo día y medio, pues la fiesta comenzaría al día siguiente justo al ponerse el sol.

Todos estaban emocionados, menos Clef, y París vivía con el temor del qué haría si ellas no se presentaban… No le quedaba más que aferrarse a confiar en la buena suerte.

Todo mundo se fue a dormir con la excitación de la dichosa fiesta.

….

El Sol brillaba por la mañana y en el catillo el trajín de los sirvientes no parecía detenerse, y Cladina como un capataz de carpeta roja dirigía todo con entusiasmo y un poco de aires militares.

"¡Tú! Que ese adorno quede más alto, esta disparejo con los demás. ¡Tú! El vino va en el centro de la mesa principal, no en la mesa de pasteles. ¡Ese mantel no va ahí!. ¡Pedí copas solarías, no luniades, cámbienlas de inmediato!. ¡Qué les dije de las flores, necesitamos más y más grandes!"

"No va a darles tregua verdad" – preguntó Clef a Ráfaga.

"No" – suspiró el general.

A Clef le daba tristeza el pensar en lo decepcionada que estaría Caldina esa noche cuando las chicas no se presentaran, estaba realizando esta fiesta con tanto entusiasmo.

"Ah.. pobre Cladina" – susurró Clef.

Las chicas habían desayunado cada una en sus cuartos y ahora estaban reunidas en el vestíbulo de su piso charlando.

"Y eso fue lo que pasó" – concluía Lucy.

"Oh vaya así que te dijo lo mismo" – le dijo Marina agachando la cabeza viendo que no les daban muchas opciones.

Las tres habían tenido la visita de sus genios la noche anterior, pero creyéndose dormidas las unas a las otras no habían corrido a contarse nada hasta ahora en la mañana.

"Al parecer los tres coinciden en enviarnos a la fiesta, pero ¿con qué propósito?" – habló Anais.

"No lo sé, el punto es que nos han dejado como al principio, sin repuestas y sin plan, ¿Por qué desean que permanezcamos aquí un tiempo? y ya que ir a los templos es innecesario, no tendremos el pretexto del viaje a los templos para no asistir a la fiestecita, aunque claro no estamos obligadas a presentarnos. Ni tampoco Clef tiene que saber que no iremos a los templos, podemos seguir con el plan e ir a cualquier otro lado"- les decía Lu.

"¿A dónde?"- preguntó Marina.

"Yo que sé, pero lejos del castillo, aunque sea sólo por hoy"- sugirió Lu.

"Es una buena idea" - dijo An.

"No lo sé chicas, por algo los genios no sugirieron asistir a la fiesta, quizá deberíamos ir, a ver qué sale"- dijo Marina.

"Sí estás consiente de que habrá una multitud lista para vitorearnos en cuanto asomemos la cara ¿verdad?" – le dijo lucy.

"Quizá tú estás acostumbrada a eso Marina pero yo no" – dijo Anais.

"Bueno una cosa es que este acostumbrada a mis fans, y otra muy diferente que dese convivir con acólitos. Tampoco me hace ilusión créanme"- concluyo Marina.

"Además, si fuéramos, ¿qué usaríamos? – preguntó Lu- ¿De nuevo kimonos? Ya están vistos, no creo que repetir traje sea la mejor opción aun aquí en Cefiro. A todo esto ¿qué tan grande será la fiesta? Tal vez sólo sea como la anterior cena con TaiKei"

"Las palabras "_invitaron a TODO el reino_" ¿no te dan una idea Lucy?"- le dijo Marina.

"Oh rayos" – cierto, que todo el reino estaría ahí, eso no sería de ninguna manera una cena intima.

"Pues bien podríamos encerrarnos a piedra y lodo en nuestras habitaciones o fingir que no estamos – sugirió Anais- o bien, salir como sugirió Lucy y pretender que estaremos lejos todo el día"

"¿Y si bajamos a ver?"

"¿A ver?" – preguntaron Lucy y An.

"Sí, cómo está el castillo, qué vemos respecto a la fiesta, nos dará una idea"

Las chicas asintieron y bajaron a los otros pisos del castillo, nada más llegar al piso del Salón del Trono se toparon con un mar de sirvientes corriendo de un lado a otro, en un desfile interminable, bandejas de comida, flores, adornos, mesas, sillas, las chicas constantemente tenían que hacerse a un lado para no ser arrolladas por los sirvientes que solícitos iban y venían, las pobres terminaron arrinconadas a la pared para evitar ser atropelladas.

Y de pronto antes sus ojos, pasó una gran mesa con ruedas llevada con sumo cuidado por 8 hombres del servicio con un hermoso y pero descomunal pastel tamaño "colosal". Las sombra del pastel las cubrió por completo al pasar, haciéndolas parecer chiquitas e indefensas ante tremendo moustro de harina. Estaba de miedo.

"Pues… ¡¿a cuanta gente van a invitar?!"- se escandalizó Marina.

"¡No vendré, no vendré, definitivamente no vendré!" – decía la pobre Lu en un ataque de panico.

Ese lugar de seguro sería un mar de gente.

Copas y botellas, cubiertos y más cubiertos, servilletas, todo era vertiginoso. Las pobres acabaron por salir huyendo del lugar ante la vorágine de últimos arreglos que ahí se vivía.

Ya más tranquilas en la protectora soledad y tranquilidad de uno de los hermosos y alejados jardines del castillo, las chicas se daban un respiro.

"Por Dios, esto parece la coronación de la Reina Isabel"- opinó Anais.

"Definitivamente…. Creo que la fiesta de hoy será una decepción total si no asistimos" – dijo Lucy pensativa sintiendo pena por los que se estaban esforzando.

"Sí" – dijeron de igual forma las otras dos chicas.

"Bueno, tal vez no nos haga daño… - lo pensó un poco más- … asistir" – finalizó no muy segura.

"Ah... Nuevamente nos vemos forzadas a hacer algo que no deseamos verdad?" – les dijo An.

"Bueno, esta vez no es algo tan terrible, es sólo una fiesta"

"Sí, sin embargo, me atemoriza lo que pueda pasare en ella"

"Vamos Anais no es una batalla por un mundo jajaja"

"No Lucy, no me refería a eso – le dijo con una sonrisa- me refiero a ¿Te imaginas algo peor y más imponente o atemorizante que una multitud de fans?"

"Uuu, buen punto"

"No sé cómo voy a reaccionar si alguna persona, una sola siquiera se inclina ante mí, y peor delante de todo mundo y nuestros conocidos, Clef, Caldina, Latis, ¿qué van a pensar ellos? Ah… me siento como una artista principiante lanzada inclementemente ante miles de espectadores en una arena de conciertos"

"Es una muy buena analogía Anais, y sí, créeme que el público impone"- apoyó el punto Marina.

"Pero tú ya debes estar acostumbrada Marina"

"No creas Anais, el público siempre impone y nunca te acostumbras realmente, los nervios están siempre siempre ahí cada vez que hay una presentación"

"Mm sí, he oído que muchos artistas dicen eso, así que es cierto ¿eh?"- dijo An.

"¿Y qué hacemos?" – Habló Lucy de nuevo.

"Escondernos qué más, ni siquiera tenemos ropa adecuada esta vez y no pienso usar algo que no sea de mi planeta, si me va a conocer todo un mundo que me conozca como soy"

"Sí en eso estamos de acuerdo Anais. Y creo Lucy, que lo mejor es escondernos el resto del Día. Podríamos ir por ahí, aquí a nuestra espada hay un bosque entero para perdernos un rato. Además – dijo con picara ilusión- quizá aquí también haya algunos alfakar"

"Mmm sabes, el paseo por el bosque suena a una buena idea, especialmente porque te verás forzada a contarnos más sobre ese clon de Elfo" – le amenazó Lucy juguetona.

"Bueno, ¿qué esperamos? Andando" – Anais se levantó y tomó rumbo al bosque, seguida de inmediato por las chicas. Perdiéndose pronto en el lugar, lejos de la gente.

…

"Riel, has visto a las jóvenes a quienese sirven?"- preguntó Clef a la joven doncella del servicio.

Se suponía que le proporcionaría a las chicas un medio de trasporte para que ellas fueran a los templos, estaba todo listo, pero ahora no las encontraba por ningún lado.

"Me parece que bajaron a los jardines excelencia"

"Está bien gracias"

Clef bajó a buscarlas, pero tampoco las encontró. ¿Dónde se habrían metido?

…

Pasadas ya varias horas de haber entrado en el bosque las chicas habían caminado y descansado a intervalos y sin rumbo fijo, sólo disfrutando del lugar, y así discurrieron gran parte del día jugueteando por ahí, como si de vacaciones se tratase. Era el bosque más hermoso que habían visto, tan lleno de vida, de luz, de color y de magia, y caminando, se encontraron con una pendiente, una saliente que tenía a un lado una cascada, y abajo, un hermoso y enorme lago de aguas cristalinas.

La vista era encantadora, y te llenaba de felicidad el corazón, desde ahí se veía más cerca a poca distancia la cascada que Marina había visto desde su balcón. Vieron valle lleno de colores, y aves blancas de largas colas volaban libres y majestuosas por el lugar.

"Que belleza"

"Sí, lograron recrear su mundo en belleza y vida"

"Me alegro, después de todo, de haber sido parte de esto"

"Sí, esto es un paraíso"

Lucy se sentó al borde de la saliente con las piernas colgando al vacio, pronto las demás hicieron lo mismo.

"Creo que me podría pasar aquí toda la tarde"

"Sí, y toda la noche, este lugar me da una tremenda sensación de seguridad, se ve tan apacible"

"Y tan tentador" – dijo An.

"¿Tentador?"

"Chicas ¿no se les antoja tirarse al lago, desde aquí?"-antojó la rubia.

"¿Mm? - Marina miró hacia abajo- Sería un clavado considerable, y no sabemos cuan profundo es"

"El agua es tremendamente cristalina, parece que no hay piedras ahí abajo, y con la cascada ahí al lado rompiendo el espejo del agua se nos facilitan las cosas"

"Las profundidades vistas desde arriba son engañosas Anais, bien podría tener sólo un metro"

"Bueno Marina no lo sabremos hasta que no lo intentemos"- le dijo An.

Esa Rubia loca estaba más que dispuesta a saltar, y a Marina le vino un recuerdo del pasado.

"Dejavu"

Pero esta vez no fue Lucy, sino Anais quien decidida se puso de pie y dio el primer paso, saltando por el borde, hacia unos buenos 12 metros de caída libre. Dejando a Lucy y Marina perplejas y expectantes.

Mientras caía, disfrutaba el viento acariciar su cara y su cuerpo suavemente, sintiéndose tan libre como un ave, por primera vez, soltó sus miedos, sus ataduras con el pasado y disfruto cada segundo, disfrutando el planeta donde se encontraba.

Entró limpia como una flecha en el agua cristalina fría y refrescante. Sí había suficiente profundidad, que alivio. Pero al caer eso a ella no le importo, estaba totalmente segura que sería tomada en los brazos protectores de la naturaleza.

Abrió los ojos bajo el agua divisando un paraíso cristalino de arenas blancas en su fondo. Se dejó envolver por el ambiente, y después cuando su cuerpo se lo exigió nadó a la superficie. Sacando por fin la cabeza del agua y quitándole a Marina y Lucy la preocupación.

"¡Vengan, el agua está deliciosa!"- les gritó desde abajo.

"Ah… Esa rubia loca, que susto me ha dado" – dijo Marina suspirando aliviada.

"Vaya que es algo nuevo, la Anais que yo recordaba no habría saltado, pero esta Wow, creo que me cae mejor"- dijo Lucy.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no fuiste la primera en brincar?"

"Estaba considerando lo mismo que tú, la altura, la profundidad, los posibles riesgos de la caída, que no hubiera rocas abajo, en fin, esas cosas lógicas"

"¿Tú te has vuelto sensata y Anais salvaje? Vaya el mundo se ha vuelto loco jajaja"

"Bueno, todo cambia, ¿no es lo natural en nuestro mundo?" – le dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Miraron de nuevo a la rubia que parecía pasarlo en grande ahí abajo.

"¿Por qué no le hacemos compañía?"- invitó Marina.

"Es una buena idea"- si ellas habían ayudado a crear ese mundo, era tiempo de disfrutarlo.

"¡Ey Ariel! ¿Qué tal la profundidad, no hay rocas ahí abajo?" – le preguntó Marina.

"¡No, es totalmente seguro!"

"¡Bueno pues abre cancha!"

Dicho esto, ambas jóvenes se pusieron de pie, tomaron vuelo y saltaron a la felicidad sin importarles sus ropas.

Era verdad el agua era fresca, y la vista bajo el agua preciosa. Después ambas salieron a la superficie y las tres comenzaron a jugar en el agua.

En el castillo…

"¿Dónde se habrán metido? ¿Habrán escapado? Oh… creo que esta fiesta será un desastre…"

Pobre gurú…

…

Después de estar en el agua hasta que sus dedos se arrugaron bastante, las chicas decidieron salir, y nadaron hasta la orilla de blanca arena y piedras de rio donde se tiraron boca arriba. Mirando el cielo azul, disfrutando del aire puro, relajándose en el verde color que las rodeaba, no había nada mejor en ese momento.

"Ah…- suspiró Lucy- que hermoso es esto. Creo que por primera vez me siento en comunión con este planeta… Saben el pensar quizá Clef tiene razón y yo ayudé a que todo esto se lograra, me hace sentir muy bien conmigo misma, y me provoca un cálido sentimiento de felicidad en el corazón"

"Mmmm… ya que lo mencionas, me pasa igual" – dijo Marina suspirando con los ojos cerrados.

"Definitivamente"- dijo Anais viendo con ojos soñadores al cielo. Se sentía tan bien en ese momento.

"Es gracioso que al final, salvamos a este mundo… fue tanto y tan fuerte fue nuestro deseo de hacerlo pero cuando lo logramos, no pudimos disfrutarlo y después terminamos por odiarlo y olvidarlo, aunque no podrían culparnos. Sin embargo, desde que llegamos no hemos sabido disfrutarlo… Recuerdan que una vez yo quise volver para disfrutar la nueva historia de este mundo Cuando se nos presentó en el cielo de Tokio?– rió ante el recuerdo- En aquel entonces yo quería disfrutar de lo que juntas habíamos logrado, ver la belleza de este mundo y decir, vaya lo logré, miren todo lo que logró nuestro esfuerzo. Nuestra amistad. Pero... con el tiempo, crecimos, nos separamos, sufrimos por los recuerdos, y toda la fantasía se perdió" – Finalizó con apacible semblante la pelirroja.

Las otras dos la voltearon a mirar recostándose en dirección a Lucy.

"Tienes razón, quizá ésta vez, deberíamos de disfrutar más de este lugar. Lo salvamos, pero, a decir verdad ni siquiera lo conocemos. No conocemos sus costumbres, su pueblo, historia o tradiciones, ni a su gente, sólo a los pocos amigos que hicimos aquella vez en el castillo, que ahora lucen tan distantes"- dijo Marina.

"Salvar un mundo, arriesgar hasta la vida por salvar un planeta, sin siquiera saber saber cómo se llama. Sí, eso es algo que sólo los locos de mundo místico haríamos jajaja" –Dijo An.

Sí, los del Planeta Tierra solíamos hacer esa clase de estupideces, quizá por eso se requería que los elegidos fueran de mundo místico y no de otro lugar, sólo nuestra locura es capaz de lograr grandes hazañas.

"Merecemos en definitiva, disfrutarlo más, o al menos deberíamos, ya estamos aquí"

"Entonces, ¿sugieren que vayamos a la fiesta?" – preguntó Marina.

"Bueno yo no he dicho eso" – les dijo An.

"¿Y entonces?"

"Entonces, no volvamos al castillo está noche"- les dijo An.

"¿Pretendes que pasemos la noche aquí?" – inquirió un tanto incrédula Marina.

"Bueno ¿por qué no? Es un lindo lugar"

"Pero creo que si no regresamos se van a preocupar por nosotras, debimos de avisar a Clef, de seguro no ha buscado todo el día"- les dijo Lucy.

"Oh cierto, pobre hombre, lo olvidamos y lo dejamos plantado"- rio un poco culpable Anais.

"Mmm… . El cielo se comienza a teñir de rojo y amarillo, creo que el sol comenzó su camino de descenso en el horizonte" – comentó Marina.

"Pues desde aquí no se ve, sólo desde allá arriba. ¿Creen que deberíamos regresar?" – preguntó An.

"Sería una larga caminata, además, ¿cómo entrar por la puerta principal sin ser vistas?"- decía Lu.

"Quizá yo les pueda ayudar"- una hermosa y dulce voz dijo a sus espaldas.

La voz sorprendió a las chicas. A sus espaldas se encontraba una hermosa creatura con el torso de una mujer, la parte inferior de una ráfaga de viento, el rostro de un hada con largas orejas puntiagudas y ojos verdes como esmeraldas sin pupila, con unas hermosas alas hechas de viento.

La hermosa creatura mágica se les acercó un poco más e hizo una sublime reverencia.

"Mis señoras, si desean volver mis hermanas y yo podemos llevarlas sobre nuestras alas"

"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó Anais.

"Soy una Sylphar – dijo viendo con absoluta ternura a Anais- un hada elemental, el viento mismo, y mis hermanas y yo estamos a tus ordenes y servicio mi señora"

Las chicas estaban perplejas nunca antes habían hablado con un ser mágico frente a frente.

"Sólo dinos tu voluntad y la cumpliremos de inmediato"- dijo la Sylphar.

Anais no sabía que decir, de hecho ninguna de las tres. Hubo unos momentos de silencio, estaban confundidas y asombradas. Y viendo el hada que sus señoras no atinaban a hilar palabras sonrió dulcemente y habló de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿desean que las llevemos de vuelta al castillo?"

"Aaa…- An no estaba muy segura- ¿ustedes que dicen chicas?"

"Si podemos volver sin ser vistas…"- dijo Lu.

"Claro que sí"

"Muy bien llévanos entonces por favor"

Antes de que pudieran preguntarse el cómo, el hada desapareció convirtiéndose en remolinos de viento, pronto otros 5 aparecieron y con suavidad envolvieron a las chicas, los remolinos se volvieron trasparentes como el viento y las chicas comenzaron a flotar como si les hubieran roseado el famoso polvillo de hadas, y se elevaron más y más, hasta tocar las nubes.

La sensación de volar era… ¡Maravillosa!

…

El ocaso se veía cada vez más cercano desde las ventanas del castillo, apenas en dos horas la fiesta daría inicio y las invitadas de honor no estaban, todo parecía indicar que habían "huido".

Todo estaba ya listo, los salones, las afueras del castillo, todo, y ya todo mundo había ido a arreglarse, desde la servidumbre hasta los príncipes.

A Caldina sólo le faltaban "5 minutos" (hora y media) más y estaría lista.

Gurú Clef se estaba arreglando también, con sus ropas de gala, aunque no sabía ni para qué, las chicas no asistirían…

…

Como pájaros en vuelo, las chicas llegaron a lo alto de la gran torre donde se encontraban sus cuartos y justo frente al ventanal del cuarto de Anais, mágicamente un enorme y hermoso balcón de cristal se formó ante ellas de la nada.

"¡Wow! No sabía que el castillo podía hacer eso"- dijo sorprendida Anais.

"Mi habitación lo hace, y es obvio que las suyas también, ¿no lo habían notado?" – les dijo Marina.

"Obviamente no"- dijo An.

"Pudiste habérnoslo comentado Marina" – dijo Lu.

"Bueno no se me ocurrió"

A estas alturas las chicas ya estaban totalmente secas y frescas después de su baño en el lago.

El aire las hizo descender suavemente sobre el balcón y una vez que sus pies estuvieron bien plantados en el balcón las Sylphar volvieron a su verdadera forma.

"Servida mi señora, si nos necesita de nuevo, sólo llámenos por favor, acudiremos"

Y dicho esto desparecieron sin dar oportunidad a nada más.

"Bueno, fue un muy lindo paseo no lo creen"

"Sí Marina ahora sé lo que siente Wendy"- dijo muy divertida Lu.

Anais intentó entrar pero su ventanal estaba cerrado.

"¡Oh genial! Está cerrado"

"¿Eh?"

"Y qué hacemos?"

"Pues, esperar a que alguien entre en el cuarto y comenzar a tocar como locas para que nos abran"

"Y mientras?..."

"Sentarnos una rato aquí"

Las chicas se sentaron a contemplar la hermosa vista disfrutando de los fuertes aunque agradables vientos de esas alturas.

Pasó media hora en la que platicaron de cosas.

Anais se puso de pie, se asomó por su ventanal al interior del cuarto, no había nadie aun, se recargo en el.

"Ah… desearía entrar para comer algo" – suspiró.

De repente el ventanal se comenzó a abrir suavemente.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Todo lo que tenía que hacer para entrar era pedirlo?!"

Las otras dos se fueron de espalda.

Las jóvenes entraron riendo ante lo ridículo de la situación, tanto tiempo sentadas allá afuera, y todo el tiempo la solución había estado en sus manos. Mejor dicho en sus bocas.

Lucy y Marina fueron a su respectivo cuarto un momento.

No sabían qué horas eran pero la fiesta estaba por comenzar dentro de unos minutos.

"Mmm si fuera… No, no lo haré, además, no tengo nada que ponerme" – dijo finalmente Lucy colgándose de esa excusa.

Sin esperarlo del platón de mármol una llama brotó y surcó el cuarto como una ráfaga que envolvió a Lucy, quien tomada por sorpresa dio un pequeño grito.

En su habitación Marina se vio envuelta totalmente y tomada por sorpresa de un chorro de agua que tomando vida propia se dirigió sobre ella desde la fuente empotrada en su habitación.

Y una ráfaga intempestiva que había entrado abriendo de golpe el ventanal de Anais la envolvió en un remolino de viento.

Cuando Fuego, Agua y Viento desaparecieron dejando libres a las chicas, ellas se descubrieron vistiendo los más majestuosos y elegantes vestidos del alta costura al estilo Hollywood de mundo místico que hubieran visto. Esos vestidos eran dignos de una reina en una película de Disney.

Largos, de total gala, y todos con una larga y hermosa capa de telas translucidas.

Eran totalmente estilo mundo místico, las chicas no se podrían quejar.

Y en su mente no pudieron evitar que les cruzara el pensamiento "¿algún otro pretexto para no asistir?". No sabían si era su propio sarcasmo o el sarcasmo de "algo" más que se había metido en su cabeza.

Esa magia de elementos que las había envuelto era inconfundible, era su propia magia y la de los genios.

Después de segundos de parálisis y sorpresa, las chicas atinaron a salir corriendo a comentarle a las otras pero al encontrarse en la salita, sus bocas quedaron abiertas ante la visión de ellas mismas, las tres lucían bellísimas.

"Chicas…"

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente las unas a las otras.

"Por Dios mírense" – dijo emocionada Marina.

"Cómo es qué…?"

"Magia Anais, o eso supongo…" – le dijo Lu.

"¿Tú la invocaste?"

"No"

"Ni yo. Esto… bien por más obvio que sea mi comentario lo diré, es obra de magia, alta magia, creo… creo que esto es obra de Ceres"- finalizo Marina con una cómplice sonrisa.

Las otras dos sonrieron de igual forma al darse cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas, los genios habían tenido que ver en esto, y esa también una señal, una forma de decirle a las chicas que bajaran a la fiesta, no iban a arreglarlas así para que pasaran la noche encerradas en sus cuartos.

"Vaya veo que hasta peinado les hicieron a ustedes"

"A ti también Marina"- dijo la rubia.

Marina tocó su cabello y comprobó que había un peinado ahí y no sólo sintió un peinado, sintió algo más, un accesorio de metal que recién comenzaba a notar su peso y tacto.

"¿Qué tengo en la cabeza?"

"Una corona"

"¿Una corona?"

Marina volteo a observar a sus compañeras y notó entonces que ellas también tenían una.

"Ey, ustedes también tienen una" – les dijo emocionada.

Las chicas se tocaron la cabeza para sentirlas, era verdad ahí sobre la cabeza tenían algo.

Estas coronas no eran coronas cefirianas, las cuales consistían más bien en un tiara como la que usaba la princesa Esmeralda, y que se llevaban siempre sobre la frente. Estás coronas que ellas portaban sin embargo, eran coronas como las de mundo místico, que se llevaban siempre sobre la cabeza, altas e imponentes.

"Es muy obvio que nos están pidiendo que bajemos" – dijo Anais.

"Bueno no creen que este look es… cómo decirlo…too much?"- dijo Marina, en verdad no sabía qué pensaría la gente de ahí de ese elegantísimo atuendo. En mundo místico de seguro se llevaría la alfombra roja, pero aquí…

"No lo creo, los genios deben saber lo que hacen, aunque debo admitir que nos vistieron como para asistir a una corte imperial rusa, como si fuéramos de la realeza, miren nada más estas joyas" – dijo Lu viendo la pesada pulsera de enormes rubíes que tenía en su mano derecha.

Parecían todas unas Diosas.

"Entonces… asistimos?..." – preguntó insegura Anais.

Las tres se paralizaron y se quedaron viendo con infinita duda en la mirada…

…

"No, no, no, esto será una desastre" – murmuraba el pobre Gurú yendo de un lado a otro.

Paris había enviado a las jóvenes al servicio de las guerreras a llamarlas, era hora de presentarlas.

Las puertas del eeenorme salón del trono estaban cerradas, pero dentro había una multitud expectante, esperando que esas puertas se abrieran.

Clef sabía que cuando esas puertas se abrieran no habría más que un gran pasillo vacío. Las chicas habían salido todo el día, aunque no sabía a dónde. Y si… y si no habían huido y algo les había pasado? Recién lo pensaba y se aterrorizó, _¡debí buscarlas de inmediato hasta dar con ellas! _Pensó.

Paris vio a Tamil aproximarse entre la gente, la joven lucia un poco contrariada y se movía entre la gente lo más veloz que la refinada multitud le permitía, parecía tener prisa por entregar una noticia. ¡Ay no! De seguro venía a decirles que no las había logrado encontrar, de eso estaba seguro Clef.

Pero el impulsivo Paris pensó que seguro venía a avisarle que las chicas ya estaban ahí tras la puerta principal. Así que sin esperarse a oír lo que Tamil venía a decir habló. Clef lo vio abrir la boca pero no pudo detenerlo.

"Paris espera"

"¡Queridos súbditos! ¡Amada Gente de Cefiro! ¡Después de tantos años aquellas que nos regalaron una nueva oportunidad, estarán entre nosotros en ésta noche! ¡Guardias abrid las puertas!"

La multitud volteo en dirección a las enormes puertas doradas que comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Tortuosamente lentas…

Ay no, que horror, que desafortunada decisión, no habría nadie ahí tras las puertas… Clef le daría el sermón más grande del siglo a Paris en cuanto estuvieran a solas.

Bueno hasta aquí, no lo quise alargar más, pero pronto subo la fiesta. Por cierto ya hay más dibujos en mi deviant, están los personajes de Marina, Ortelume, Pacifica, Melian y Sundra, oh sí y Latis, Caldina y Rafaga. Pacifica y Ortelume están en blanco y negro, estoy esperando el buen escáner para subirlas a colores, deseo les gusten. Oh y comenten, me encantaría saber que le harían ustedes a ese Latis, es que el cabello largo les sienta muy bien a ese par de hermanitos. En mi perfil encontraran el link del deviant.


	29. Chapter 29

En el oscuro y solitario pasillo, las chicas llegaron justo frente a las puertas del salón del trono, estaban cerradas, pero podían oír un claro barullo, una multitud se encontraba ahí dentro.

"Y bien, ¿están seguras?"- preguntó nerviosa Marina.

"No"- respondió Lucy.

"Aún estamos a tiempo de huir" – les animó la rubia.

"Tal vez no deberíamos haber bajado"- dijo Lu poniéndose más nerviosa.

"Pero ya estábamos vestidas"

"Eso no importa Marina, estar elegantes no significa que nos veamos obligadas a venir"

"Lucy tiene razón, además, cuantas veces nos arreglamos las chicas de la Tierra sin salir a ningún lado"

"Sí, Anais tiene un buen punto. Además, escuchen… ahí adentro parece estar lleno, seré sincera, estoy acostumbrada a presentarme ante los fans en las convenciones, pero de eso a esto hay un mar de diferencia"

"Amigas, si no se sienten cómodas creo que será mejor irnos"- les dijo cariñosamente Marina, quien era la más resignada a asistir.

"Bien vámonos antes que algo pase"- dijo Anais sintiéndose aliviada por dentro.

Las chicas no tuvieron tiempo ni de mover un sólo musculo porque las puertas del salón se comenzaron a abrir de repente, iluminando el oscuro pasillo, revelando a las tres bellas figuras que ahí estaban.

Las chicas se quedaron paralizadas. Por dentro la confusión, la sorpresa y el pánico escénico las tenían presas. Pero curiosamente, por fuera y sin querer, sus cuerpos habían adoptado una posición bastante regia y señorial que ellas mismas no notaban, estaban paradas totalmente derechas, como damas de alta sociedad, como modelos de pasarela… a decir verdad la razón de esa postura es que sus músculos se habían paralizado y habían quedado rígidas cual metal. Por fuera sus rostros expresaban una regia serenidad, pero en realidad por dentro sus cabezas gritaban _"¡¿Qué hago?!¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Corre!"._

La gente estaba maravillada del porte y la belleza de las tres extrañas que se acaban de revelar y que decir de sus ropajes, algo nunca visto en Cefiro.

Guru Clef estaba de pie totalmente asombrado, ligero como pluma y tieso como tabla, estuvo a punto de hacer lo que Sid el perezoso cuando se encontró con los humanos: Irse de espaldas…

Había sido demasiada presión….

Las chicas pensaron en dar la vuelta y salir de ahí pero antes de lograrlo Paris habló.

"¡Ante ustedes Las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas!"

_Y dale con lo de legendarias_ – pensó fastidiada Marina.

La gente miró en dirección a Paris y después a las jóvenes, como un acto coreografiado, todas las incrédulas miradas recayeron en las chicas. Ooook Ya no había ni cómo correr.

Las chicas estaban estáticas ahí, luciendo perfectamente ecuánimes, pero si mirabas bien en su pecho, verías que este subía y bajaba con un ritmo lento y pesado. Estaban totalmente nerviosas.

"Por favor" – dijo Paris tendiendo la mano elegantemente hacia las chicas en un ademán que las llamaba a acercarse al trono.

"¿Y bien?"- dijo Marina con el arte de un ventrílocuo pues ni sus labios se movieron.

"No hay vuelta atrás" – respondió Lu de igual manera.

"Ok, Valor niñas, andando"- dijo An y comenzaron a caminar.

Se acercaron con paso lento y sereno, tratando de lucir lo más calmadas posibles, pero rígidas como tablas a causa de los nervios, aunque esa rigidez les otorgó sin querer cierto porte bastante similar al de las reinas inglesas.

Mientras caminaban, las capas y caudas de sus elegantes vestidos arrastraban tras ellas. Los genios parecían haber querido reflejar todo lo que para ellos ellas significaban y representaban en esos majestuosos atuendos que les habían creado.

Lucy portaba un hermoso vestido rojo de telas parecidas a chiffones diamantados en las tonalidades del fuego. El cuerpo de su vestido era rojo, pero conforme descendías por el ruedo, o ascendías hacia el peto, las tonalidades pasaban al naranja fuego y al amarillo brillante. Las puntas de su largo vestido terminadas en forma de llamas desiguales, eran de un brillante amarillo. Un hermoso marco redondo como flamas adornaba su cuello y hombros y de él se desprendía una larga capa roja de tela traslucida. Con terminaciones tipo flama, terminada en pico, que arrastraba majestuosamente un metro y medio tras ella y el filo de la capa terminaba en un hermoso degradado de amarillo brillante. El ruedo tenía vuelo, que dibujaba con gracia y sensualidad su figura a cada paso.

Había diminutos puntos de luz por todo el vestido que parecían un roció de diamantina roja, amarilla y anaranjada esparcidos por todo el vestido, pero en realidad no era fina diamantina, era magia, puntos de luz diminutos que flotaban por todo el vestido.

Llevaba la mitad de su abundante cabello en una alta coleta y el resto caía grácilmente sobre su espalda. Su cabeza, adornada espectacularmente con una corona de metal color oro rubí, parecida a la que usaba con su traje de batalla, aunque más artística. Un brazalete de grandes rubíes que estaba encadenado a un anillo que tenía un rubí en forma de llama adornaba su brazo derecho.

Anais, quien iba en medio del trio llevaba un hermoso vestido verde pastel, largo, el rodete del vestido estaba forrado de esponjosas plumas de largas barbas, en el peto dos alas hacían de bustie y un cuello de plumas rodeaba sus hombros. Su larga y translucida capa partida en dos, al ella extender sus brazos parecía simular un par de alas de la diosa Isis. Por toda la capa, sutilmente esparcidas, algunas plumillas de barbas esponjosas adornaban la caída. Las mangas eran largas pegadas hasta los codos, y de ahí hasta su muñeca tenían un vuelo asimétrico circular forrado en plumillas de marabú.

En su cabeza una bella corona doraba como símbolo de su realeza destellaba al pasar opacando las tiaras de todas las cortesanas presentes, incluida la corona de Melian. Anais encabezaba el sequito siendo la chica de en medio.

Marina quien iba a la izquierda de Anais, portaba un hermoso collar de flores de hielo, como hechas de diamante puro. Con una caída que fluía como el agua, su vestido azul Caribe brillaba como el agua brilla en los manantiales . Las mangas largas de su vestido parecían hechas de cristales de hielo que se ceñían a sus brazos y unas sobre-mangas que caían hasta el suelo colgaban del medio de sus hombros, fundiéndose por la parte trasera con la larga capa, capa hecha en su totalidad de cristales de hielo pero con la fluidez de un rio, dando la clara impresión de traer dos bellas cascadas de cada lado. Pequeños cristales de hielo cual copos de nieves servían de apliques por todo el vestido. Y en su cabeza unos bellos y grandes cristales hechos de hielo que destellaban como diamantes de alto Kilataje, formaban una impresiónate y señorial corona, de la cual colgaban hebras de cristal con pedrería hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza y por el largo de su cabello. El vestido parecía fluir con como el agua, si mirabas la tela por un rato, verías sutiles mareas lleno y viniendo por todo el vestido.

Cada uno de los presentes miraba con asombro a esas bellas mujeres al pasar, y al fondo de ese largo recorrido, en el entarimado del Trono, Paris, Melian y Gurú Clef, esperaban solemnemente a las chicas. Latís, Ráfaga y compañía cerca del entarimado miraban el avance de las chicas, despertando tantas emociones y recuerdos, se veían simplemente hermosas, regias, ellas, las que habían salvado ese mundo, las mismas niñas que habían llorado, peleado y sangrado por ese mundo que no era el suyo, las que siempre habían salido en defensa de Cefiro a darle al enemigo hasta con la cubeta si eso era posible. Las "frágiles" niñas que habían demostrado tener la fuerza de un batallón. Ráfaga no podía evitar sonreír con orgullo y alegría al verlas ahí, regresando y siendo recibidas con toda la pompa que se merecían. El mismo Latís, no podía evitar sentirse igual, esta vez su atención no sólo estaba en Lucy, sino en las tres, y pensar que esas hermosas mujeres envueltas en los trajes de una delicada reina, eran en realidad formidables guerreras, y peligrosas oponentes. Si su hermano hubiera hablado con ellas quizá el desenlace habría sido diferente, pues estaba seguro que así como habían encontrado la forma de salvar Céfiro, si sólo les hubieran dado la oportunidad, ellas habrían encontrado también la forma de salvar a Zagato y Esmeralda. Si tan sólo, él Latis, hubiera estado ahí, hubiera ido el mismo a buscarlas y hablar con ellas, pero se había ido huyendo, para no tener que enfrentar a Zagato al ser él el comandante de la guardia de la princesa, si tan sólo se hubiera quedado en Céfiro, si tan sólo hubiera… pero el hubiera no existe, y no tenía caso seguir lamentándose por sus errores del pasado. Pero es que viéndolas ahí, caminando hacia el trono, no podía evitar pensar en todas las posibilidad que se habían perdido, por no haber estado él ahí…

Los Ángeles de Céfiro, seguro que hubieran encontrado una solución, pero Zagato no lo había permitido, demasiado ciego por el temor de perder a Esmeralda, que no pudo ver más allá de lo que decía la leyenda.

Caldina no perdía pista de ningún detalle, cada joya, cada corona, cada peinado, cada vestido, hasta el más pequeño destello de luz en los vestidos era escaneado a conciencia por la bailarina quien estaba fascinada, extasiada con los atuendos, si no fuera porque eran sus queridas niñas, no habría podido suprimir el deseo de ir corriendo hacia esos trajes y arrancarlos de sus portadoras sin importarle el dejarlas desnudas frente a tanta gente, Caldina simplemente amaba esas cosas hermosas.

Pacifica veía el arribo de las chicas con una gran sonrisa, _pero que bonitos vestidos_, pensaba, por lo visto en mundo místico tenían un gusto sensacional para las vestimentas…

Sundra, por mucho que deseara tirar de los cabellos de alguna de ellas, en ese momento estaba hipnotizada por sus ropajes, daba igual quién fuera Marina, ¡Que vestidos!

Ascot veía con alegría y asombro a sus amigas, parecían todas unas Diosas, sabía que su gente las consideraba así, pero esa noche las tres lucían como tal.

Las chicas llegaron a donde Paris, a los pies de los escalones de la base del trono.

Ahí Paris y Melian lucían bastante regios, como lo que eran. Por tres segundos, las chicas sólo se quedaron ahí paradas, pero pronto, por protocolo, pensaron que sería lo más correcto inclinarse ante ellos.

Pero en cuanto Paris vio las intenciones de las chicas las detuvo en seco.

"No"

Tendió su mano haciéndolas subir al entarimado dorado sobre el cual se encontraban esta vez seis tronos, tres de ellos más imponentes y regios que los otros tres restantes.

Las chicas subieron los dos escalones y una vez arriba, Paris junto con Melian y Clef se colocaron frente a ellas.

"Queridas amigas mías, aquí, ustedes no se inclinan ante nadie"

Y dicho esto, París, como una vez lo hiciera hace más de sesenta años, puso su rodilla en el suelo inclinándose solemne y respetuosamente ante ellas, acto que imitaron Melian y Clef.

Acto que repitió toda la corte presente ahí en el salón del trono, incluyendo a sus antiguos amigos Ráfaga, Latis, Caldina, Ascot, Pacifica y Sundra, esta ultima porque Caldina la había jalado obligándola a inclinarse. Ráfaga no necesitaba incentivos, de todo corazón y con orgullo se había inclinado ante aquellas que se habían ganado su gratitud, corazón y respeto, como un gran comandante se inclina ante el héroe de la historia. Latis se inclinaba ante las mujeres que a fin de cuentas habían liberado a Esmeralda y a Zagato, trayendo nueva vida y esperanza a su mundo. Ascot, se inclinaba ante sus queridas amigas a quienes guardaba mucha gratitud y cariño. Caldina ante sus queridas niñas de las cuales estaba orgullosa. Pacifica, porque le parecía lo correcto y no le molestaba en absoluto y Sundra porque no tenía más opción, además que de no hacerlo, ahí, ante tanto "fanático", sería como irte a sentar en las gradas del equipo contrario.

Ante tal acto inesperado a las chicas se les fue la sangre al suelo, y después se les subió a las mejillas, las pobres no sabían dónde meterse, y ni siquiera les podían decir que no hicieran eso.

Lucy rogaba por tener un abanico en esos momentos, pero ni un ventilador industrial le hubiera servido para aplacar el calor ruborizado que le provocó tal acto.

"Me siento igual que un Hobbit"- les dijo en voz baja Lu.

Ese cometario las hizo reír un poco y eso enfrió un tanto cuanto el rojo de sus mejillas.

Paris se levantó de nuevo, seguido de Clef y Melian y se dirigió a las chicas.

Entonces Clef, Paris y Melian tomaron la mano de cada una y las condujeron frene a los tres tronos de fina Madera chapada en solario (el oro de Cefiro). Las chicas estaban confundidas ¿para qué las querían frente a esas sillas?

"Por favor, tomen su merecido lugar entre nosotros" – dijo con una sincera sonrisa de gratitud.

"¿A-aquí?" - preguntó insegura Lucy a Melian quien la había guiado ahí. Esos eran tronos, de reyes, ella pensaba que eran de Paris y Melian. Pero fue Paris quien contestó.

"Así es Lucy, este es el lugar que les corresponde"

Marina quien iba de la mano de Clef, y habiendo reconocido finalmente a Paris al verlo de frente, y sabiendo también que había un respeto que guardar delante de la gente, dijo lo más bajo que pudo…

"¡¿Estás loco Paris?! Este es el lugar de la realeza, es de ustedes, nosotras no tenemos nada que hacer sentadas aquí"

Paris igualmente en tono bajo le contestó…

"Querida Marina, - dijo Paris, habiendo sido con antelación avisado por Clef quien era la joven de oscuros cabellos. Es que ese cabello negro…- este lugar es justo el que les corresponde, me imagino que ya habrás olvidado quienes fueron las que pelearon porque toda esta estabilidad y prosperidad fueran una realidad en Cefiro, pero nosotros no, así que espero que estos tronos te lo recuerden"

"Amigos, me temo que nos están dado un tratamiento especial excesivo" – ésta vez fue Anais quien habló, en tono igualmente bajo.

"No mi querida niña – le respondió Clef- Lo excesivo es su modestia, así que acepten por favor"

"Además – dijo el pícaro Paris- No querrán negarse delante de tanta gente verdad"

Oooook, las tenían atrapadas. No había opción…

Las chicas aun totalmente reacias, con gran esfuerzo ante la bochornosa situación se sentaron lentamente en los tronos.

Anais en medio, Marina su derecha y Lucy a su izquierda.

"Sean bienvenidas a su Casa" – dijo Paris y la multitud se puso en pie coreando la bienvenida de Paris.

"¡Bienvenidas a su casa!" – decía sincera y jubilosa la multitud.

Después de eso al lado de Marina el Gran Gurú tomó asiento, y al lado de Lucy, Paris y después Melian, se sentaron también.

La corte ésta vez hizo una inclinación estilo oriental para saludar a las seis personas más importantes de Cefiro finalmente reunidas.

Entonces, la presentadora oficial tomó el micrófono, es decir, la voz.

"Queridos amigos – habló Caldina cual maestra de ceremonias- Esta noche de fiesta, no sería tal sin música, razón por la cual, un baile de bienvenida dará inicio a esta tan maravillosa celebración. Y han de abrir la escena ésta noche, nuestras maravillosas invitadas de honor"

"_¡¿QUÉ?!¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!"_ – pensaron horrorizadas las tres.

"¡Maestro, música por favor!"- ordenó muy emocionada Caldina.

Una música que se podría describir como… un Vals Celta con un toque gregoriano… sí, algo así, comenzó a sonar.

La gente, como si les hubieran dado alguna señal, de inmediato abrió un amplio espacio que sería una pista de baile.

Todo mundo miraba sonriente y expectante.

Paris ni tardo ni perezoso, como su excelsa majestad, tenía por sobretodos el gran derecho y obligación de sacar a alguna de las tres ilustres guerreras a bailar, y , ¿adivinen a quien escogió?

Valiéndose de que era el protocolo y Melian lo entendía a la perfección, fue justo frente a Anais y le tendió la mano.

"¿Me concedes el primer baile?"

"Lo siento Príncipe París pero no puedo, no conozco está música así que no me creo capaz de bailarla, a menos claro, que desee arriesgar sus pies"- le dijo la encantadora rubia.

"Me arriesgaré"

"Mejor no lo haga, no queremos dañar su real figura, mejor saque a la princesa"

"No puedo, es el protocolo"

"Por favor mi señora, acepte" – dijo la dulce Melian desde su trono.

A la multitud sólo le faltaba comenzar a corear "¡Que baile, que baile!" pero claro, esas son locuras que sólo hacemos en mundo místico, sin embargo, ahí la forma de pedirle que bailara era el mirarla con brillantes, insistentes y expectantes ojos llenos de alegría.

An volteó a ver a sus amigas en busca de consejo.

"No te queda más amiga" – le dijo Marina.

Anais entonces se levantó y tomó la mano de Paris.

"Tendrá que guiarme señor, yo no conozco nada de sus danzas"

"Con gusto mi señora" – respondió a forma de broma. Pero lo que no daría ese idiota porque de verdad ella fuera su señora. Se estaba portando como un adolecente enamorado. Su regreso sí que lo había trastornado.

Así en el centro del salón, Anais fue la primera abrir la pista.

Ráfaga de inmediato, sin necesitar orden ni sugerencia, con alegría y como antiguo y bien reconocido gran general, subió pronto al entarimado y con una caballerosa reverencia y una cálida sonrisa le tendió la mano a Lucy.

"Por favor, ¿me concederías el privilegio del primer baile?"

Lucy no sabía qué contestar, ella no sabía bailar esa música, si hubiera sido un Vals real como los de su mundo, se las habría arreglado pero, esta música aunque similar tenía ciertas y marcadas diferencias en el compás, además sabía solamente Dios cómo se bailaban los Valses en Cefiro.

"Lo siento, es que, no se bailar ésta música" – le dijo lo más educada posible.

"No te preocupes Lucy, yo te llevo, sólo dejate guiar"

No podía decir que no, Ráfaga lucia de verdad muy amable y feliz de verlas de nuevo, no podía hacerle el desaire. Así que un tanto insegura aceptó.

"Bueno, pero tú me guías"

"Con todo gusto"

Lucy se levantó y secundó a Anais en la pista ante la extasiada multitud. ¡Que evento Dios que evento!¡Las Mágicas guerreras ahí en un baile de palacio! Los aristócratas estaban vueltos locos, ¡Que privilegio!. Eso les daría a los aristócratas asistentes para chismorrear y envanecerse en la corte durante años, por lo mínimo: por el resto de su vida.

Marina junto a Clef, miraba desde su asiento, más bien trono, como sus amigas se desenvolvían bastante bien en la pista, aun cuando nunca habían bailado esos sutiles ritmos tan extraños pero hechiceros. Las miraba tratando de identificar y aprender los movimientos de esos ritmos.

Gracias a Dios ella no tendría que pasar por eso, sería una alegre espectadora más.

Ningún varón presente se atrevía a pedir el privilegio de un baile con Marina, no sólo porque les intimidaba, sino ya que según el protocolo, ella tendría que abrir su primer baile con alguien de muy alto rango. Paris como Príncipe y Ráfaga como el antiguo y legendario Gran General de las tropas de Céfiro estaban más que justificados, pero no parecía haber alguien más con tal rango. Así que los aristócratas sólo se limitaban a ver el baile de las chicas.

Marina comenzó a mover un poco su cabeza al ritmo de la música, estaba relajándose al fin, se estaba dejando llevar por los sonidos y los mágicos coros. Dios, la orquesta de palacio era simplemente impresionante, pero claro siendo la orquesta real, debía ser así. Pero no dejaba de maravillar.

"_Vaya que tengo muy buena suerte, nadie me invitó a bailar"-_ pensaba muy feliz.

Clef miraba feliz a sus niñas bailar en la pista, entonces volteo su vista a Marina. Estaba sentada ahí justo a su lado, viendo bailar a sus amigas con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro, simplemente hermosa... Y solitaria para ser un baile de gala… El gran gurú se puso de pie…

"Marina, ¿Me concedes este baile?"

Marina quedó en shock por unos instantes, Clef estaba justo frente a ella tendiendo su mano, ¿le había pedido… qué?

"Pe-pero, yo… Creí que los gurús no bailaban"

"¿Y quién te ha dicho eso?" – le dijo Clef con una brillante, derretidora y encantadora sonrisa.

¡Que rayos! ¿No podía haberse guardado su sonrisa? Nunca lo había visto sonreír así, y con esa nueva apariencia, se veía…

Llevaba un traje de gala, con una túnica en color azul índigo con adornos en blanco y ribetes dorados. Su cabello largo contrastaba con el violeta claro de los emblemas bordados en el pecho de su camisa. Y que … ejem, camisa, se antojaba para dormir una siestecita ahí.

"¿Y bien mi niña?"

"Yo… disculpa, es que no sé hacerlo" – negó Marina desviando la mirada.

"Eso no es problema"

Así armándose más que de sólo valor y con un toque de osadía, Clef tomó la mano de Marina y con gentileza jaló de ella obligando a la chica a ponerse en pie. El acto sorprendió a Marina que no esperaba algo así de Clef. El tomado de su mano se puso a su lado y comenzaron a bajar hacia la pista de baile. Parecían una épica pareja sacada de una novela de época.

Una vez en la pista, se puso frente a ella, tomó sus brazos (ya que en céfiro no se solía tomar por cintura) y comenzó a guiarla en el baile. La pobre no había podido decir nada, ese hechicero se había movido muy rápido, Marina de un segundo a otro había pasado de su trono a la pista de baile en brazos del gran Gurú.

Y ¿Qué era ese hipnotizante aroma?... ¿Era perfume? ¿Perfume de hombre? Sí… Oh por Dios alguien que le diga que patente su colonia, vendería más que el AHXXE.

Todo mundo aplaudió el arribo a la pista de la última guerrera que faltaba, así recibían las tres en la pista.

La multitud estaba asombrada, por lo general el gurú no bailaba pero claro, siendo Marina quien era, pensaron que la excepción estaba más que justificada, además de prudente.

"Lo haces bastante bien"- le dijo el gentil Ráfaga a Lucy.

"Bueno tengo un buen guía" – le sonrió la pelirroja.

"Lo haces como toda una experta" – Decía Paris a la rubia.

"Gracias por el cumplido pero sabe que no es verdad"- contestó Anais.

"Bueno, sólo necesitas algo de práctica. Yo soy un excelente maestro"- Prácticamente Paris se estaba vendiendo a si mismo.

"Pero me temo yo que sería una pésima alumna, además señor, sigo creyendo que la princesa tendría un mejor desempeño, debería estar con ella"

"Es el protocolo, como soberano, tenía la obligación de sacar a bailar a una de las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas"

"Lucy y Marina estaban disponibles, ¿Por qué no las sacó a ellas?"

"¿Y por qué no a ti? – Le sonrió –Además, Ráfaga ya tenía la intención de bailar con Lucy, no iba a privarlo de tal gusto"

"Bien, Marina entonces"

"¿Y quién bailaría con Gurú Clef?¿Sabes lo difícil que es atraer a ese hombre a la pista de baile?"

Anais miró por un costado y con una sonrisa de incredulidad pudo divisar que era cierto, el Gran Gurú estaba bailando con Marina.

"No sabía que los Gurús entraban a la pista de baile" – Dijo sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa no era para Paris, era por la situación, ella recordaba a Clef suficientemente serio como para imaginarlo en un baile.

"Apenas si de cuando en cuando sacaba a bailar a Melian cuando yo debía bailar con alguien más por reglas de protocolo. Pero es todo un acontecimiento verlo bailar" – comentó Paris con una sonrisa sincera.

"Y no lo hace mal – rio Anais – Pero aun así- volvió un semblante serio – no era deber sacarme precisamente a mi… Siendo honestos ¿qué es lo que pretende majestad?"

"Sólo estoy siendo amable - le decía con una sonrisa de inocente- ¿Qué hay de malo en sacar a bailar a una vieja amiga?"

"Nada, siempre y cuando sea ese de verdad el motivo"

"Lo juro" – levanto una mano muy solemne, aunque con una picara sonrisa, ese juramento era más falso que un billete de 20 piedrolares.

Caldina veía todo junto al ruedo de la multitud, y no paraba de pavonearse diciendo a todo el que la pudiera escuchar, que ese guapo centurión privilegiado que bailaba con una de las guerreras mágicas era su marido, sí, su marido. Uff, si ella era **intima** de la guerreras…

"Vaya parece que has aprendido los ritmos muy pronto" – le dijo Clef a Marina.

"Sí, es cuestión de observación, gracias al cielo mis amigas salieron primero"

Como actriz unas de sus grandes cualidades (y requisitos) eran precisamente el aprender rápido y la improvisación, a veces tenía que aprender coreografías y diálogos en cuestión de minutos, o segundos si la situación lo requería.

Las chicas giraban al compás de la música y los ruedos de gran vuelo y caída de sus vestidos giraban con gracia expandiéndose cual huracán a cada mágica vuelta. Lo mismo sus capas que parecían seguir el camino que sus gráciles pies dictaban. A decir verdad, la razón de que sus largas capas y caudas de su vestimenta no se les hubieran enredado ya en los pies, era que al igual que sus armaduras, al haber sido creados por la magia, sus vestidos respondían a sus necesidades, giraban a ritmo con ellas, manteniéndose siempre expandidos y majestuosos. Imagínense, un vestido que nunca las haría tropezar y que cuidaría de sí mismo para estar siempre perfecto…. QUE- EN-VI-DIA.

El baile para Paris y Anais continuó en silencio, Paris no quería arruinar nada, iría lento…

Ese baile, en ese momento, en cuanto Anais tomó bien los ritmos, se convirtió en el baile de su vida. Había soñado con eso tantas veces en los bailes de palacio, cuando aun no se casaba y debía bailar con las cortesanas, llegó a salirse de su realidad y ver el rostro de Anais en la chica en turno, y después, despertaba a la realidad.

Pero ahora era ella, ¡Era ella de Verdad!. El mundo entero se le borró de la vista, con cada giro giraba su mundo, ahí, en la pista, con esa bella música, con Anais en sus brazos. No existía corte, ni amigos, ni esposa, en ese momento, todo su mundo giraba y giraba a ritmo de la canción en torno a Anais. Ese momento seguro se grabaría en su mente y su corazón hasta el día de su final, era todo lo que tenía y quería disfrutarlo, sin pensar en nada más…

Anais habiendo interpretado los ritmos tomó buen compás y estaba dando un maravilloso espectáculo en la pista.

Los cortesanos los veían bailar, y muchos no pudieron evitar pensar en lo bien que se veían juntos. Ella parecía una reina, ¿Una reina? Y si… ¿Y si esa mujer hubiera sido la Reina de Cefiro en lugar de la princesa Melian? ¡Qué maravillosa utopía! Pensaba la gente. No es que no apreciaran a Melian, pero por ahora estaban hechizados con la presencia de las guerreras ahí. Todo les parecía mágico. Y tener a una Diosa en el trono ciertamente parecería una maravillosa bendición.

A pesar de los murmullos fascinados de toda la corte, Paris sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, golpeando su pecho como un prisionero que grita por libertad, para salir y fundirse con el corazón de Anais.

Su Anais, ahí, suya por ese instante… El impulso de besarla estuvo al filo de descontrolarse y cometer una tontería pero, la música terminó, devolviéndolo a la realidad paulatinamente, los aplausos de la multitud hicieron un fuerte eco en el salón trayendo consigo la conciencia a Paris. Como despertar de golpe de un sueño. Ahí estaba su esposa, sí, estaba atado a otra mujer no debía olvidarlo, y estaba también la corte entera, ni Anais ni Melian se merecían soberano escándalo y tan bochornosa situación que habría provocado ese beso arrebatado.

Si bien no hubieran juzgado a la guerrera, las murmuraciones no se habrían hecho esperar, cosa nada adecuada para la Legendaria Anais, y ciertamente dolorosa para su majestad la princesa Melian.

Con un dolor bien disimulado, Paris se separó de Anais y junto a Clef y Ráfaga, hicieron una reverencia a las chicas mientras la multitud aplaudía el fin de la danza.

Las chicas pensaron que podrían correr de nuevo a la seguridad sus asientos pero no pues debían de bailar por lo menos a una pieza más.

"Ahora, unámonos a nuestras queridas invitadas en la pista, ¡Maestro!" – Anunció Caldina.

Y a su orden una nueva melodía comenzó.

"¿Nos podemos retirar?" - preguntó Lucy.

"Me temo que no, chicas, al menos deben compartir una pieza más, ahora con toda la corte" – respondió París. Más que listo para su segundo baile.

"Lucy ¿Podría robarte a mi marido un momento?" – le sonrió Caldina hablando con ella por primera vez.

"Es todo tuyo, literalmente" – le sonrió Lu.

Caldina tomó a Ráfaga y tomó su lugar en la pista.

Lucy creía que podría correr a sentarse pero las cosas no son siempre tan sencillas.

"Lucy" – una mujer entre la multitud de parejas danzantes que comenzaba a formarse, se acercó a ella de la mano de su apuesto marido.

"Pacifica, hola"

"¿Tan pronto te retiras de la pista de baile?"- le sonrió Pacifica.

"Sí"

"Pero tienes que bailar con la corte, o eso me han dicho"

"Pues ya no tengo pareja" – sonrió Feliz.

"Eso se arregla, ten – dijo muy sonriente como quien presta un accesorio- Te presto a mi marido"

"¡¿Eh?!"- Pacifica tenía el don de sorprender a Lucy con su siempre jovial y muy segura actitud.

"Pe-pero Pacifica" – dijo sorprendido Latis.

"Anda, anda, no vas a dejarla sola, pobrecita, no seas penoso ni descortés"

Sin ninguna compasión, ni desconfianza, Pacifica tomó a Latis y literalmente lo arrojo a los brazos de Lucy. Puso las manos de ambos juntas y les dijo…

"Anden, la melodía ya comenzó"

"¿Y-y tú?" – preguntó Lu.

"Oh pues… ¡bailaré con el gran Gurú! – dijo con una jovial sonrisa- ¡Marina!, eh… ¿si es _Marina_ verdad?" – quiso confirmar Pacifica.

"Sí, así me llamo" – respondió la chica.

"Marina, ¿me prestarías al gran gurú?"- preguntó con amable sonrisa

"Claro" – le dijo con la misma amble sonrisa.

Por lo visto esa noche los hombres no eran más que accesorios de lujo para prestar.

"¿Gran Gurú bailaría conmigo?"

"Claro Pacifica, con mucho gusto"- le dijo muy caballeroso.

Bueno, Pacifica se acababa de llevar al chico del millón. Y ni siquiera era habitante de Cefiro. ¡Ja! Tomen eso chicas de la corte.

"Bueno Latís tendré que pedirte lo mismo que a Ráfaga, tú guías, yo no conozco de sus danzas"- le dijo mirándole a los ojos de lo más natural.

"De acuerdo"- que diablos, esa mirada roja tenía fuego, aun ahora quemaba.

Caray, lo que Latis hubiera dado hace unos 50 años por poder tener un momento así de glorioso, y ahora después de tanto tiempo, de haber abandonado la esperanza, ella estaba ahí, más hermosa que nunca.

Ascot se acercó a la pista, Sundra estaba sentada, no entendía los bailes de Céfiro y su lenta cadencia, así que Ascot aprovechó la oportunidad para ir con sus viejas amigas. Aunque claro tuvo la prudencia de evitar problemas y pedirle la danza a otra guerrera.

"Paris, querido amigo, ¿Me permites?"

Paris hubiera querido decir "¡Largo de aquí! ¡Shuuu!" pero no podía, Ascot era su amigo y además, no podía ni debía verse tan obvio.

"Por supuesto amigo" – lo dijo con su mejor sonrisa pero por dentro estaba tirándole mil maldiciones. ¡Ay que amigo tan inoportuno!

"Anais ¿Me concedes este baile?"

Anais lo miró por un momento.

"No me digas que no me reconoces, soy yo Ascot"

"Oh vaya, así que sí eres tú – sonrió- Por supuesto"- finalizó la rubia tendiendo su mano a Ascot.

Así Ascot y Anais comenzaron a bailar.

Paris se quedo ahí parado, sólo viendo como ese inoportuno amigo suyo se llevaba a su Anais lejos de sus brazos.

"Paris"

Paris dio un pequeño salto, estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que la voz de Marina lo asustó.

"Marina, hola"

"Paris, sería bueno que sacaras a bailar a la princesa, luce muy sola en el trono sabes. Me parece que tu responsabilidad como anfitrión ya termino, te debes a ella, no lo olvides"

Dicho eso Marina lo paso de largo. Ella no era tonta, no por nada se había movido los últimos años en uno de los ambientes más oscuros de mundo místico: El mundo del espectáculo. Podía leer en las emociones de un hombre como leer en un libro abierto, y Paris era tan obvio, que se hubiera llevado el Friki Award al marido más estúpido del año. Además como mujer, a Marina no le parecía nada justa la actitud de Paris hacia Melian.

Paris pensó en las palabras de Marina, tenía razón, se había olvidado por completo de Melian. La pobre lucia tan solita ahí en el trono, como si fuera una chica más del pueblo y no la princesa de Céfiro. Paris se sintió terriblemente culpable, si no se controlaba iba a lastimarla, a lastimarla de verdad. Si es que no lo había hecho ya…

"Querida, ¿Bailamos?"

Melian se sorprendió al escuchar una voz, no esperaba nada en ese momento, se sentía casi como la muñeca fea de la fiesta. Por extraño que parezca, pensó que Paris no le pediría una danza, como si no fuera su esposa. Pobrecilla, comenzaba a sentirse menos.

Y había comenzado a sentirlo desde que Anaïs había aparecido.

Melian había sido el centro de atención antes de la llegada de las guerreras al salón, portaba un bonito vestido corte imperio, con perlas bordadas, y peto bordado de hilo solario, un vestido hermoso, de gran gala en Cefiro, pero que a decir verdad, palidecía ante la alta moda de Mundo Místico, siempre tan extravagante y avasallante. Esa noche al arreglarse, al verse con su atuendo y sus joyas, había logrado ganar confianza en sí misma, pero toda esa confianza se había ido al suelo al ver a las guerreras… al verla a _**ella**_. Melian lucia como toda una princesa, pero, Anais lucia como toda una Reina.

Y para darle un golpe de gracia, Paris había saltado del trono como impulsado por resorte y había ido directo a sacar a bailar a Anais, justo a ella, y lo había hecho sin siquiera voltear a ver a su mujer.

Anais… ella no era la única guerrera ahí. Sí, su marido estaba obligado a sacar a bailar a alguna de ellas, pero no estaba obligado a sacar precisamente a La Señora de los Vientos, había podido escoger entre las otras dos. ¿Es que acaso ya no le merecía un poquito de respeto o compasión a su marido?

Paris, era un idiota…

"Yo… creí que… no me lo pedirías"- dijo con algo de tristeza e inseguridad.

"Qué dices querida, ¿cómo no voy a hacerlo? Eres mi esposa"

"Yo…"

"Vamos, mi mujer no puede dejarme solo en la pista" – le sonrió muy coqueto.

Melian tomó ánimos y se levantó de la mano de su hombre.

Marina casi llegaba al entarimado cuando una muy agradable voz masculina la llamó.

"Mi señora, por favor concedería a este humilde Ishtar el privilegio de una danza"- Dijo Samanar.

"Oh, yo… lo siento pero, no soy muy buena en esto, yo nunca antes había escuchado esta clase de música, quizá similar, pero no idéntica"

"Pues lo ha hecho muy bien mi señora. Sabe, aquella noche no tuve ocasión de presentarme con propiedad. Soy el Ishtar Samar, máximo hechicero de Céfiro después del Gran jefe Guru, y estoy a su servicio"

"Oh, mucho gusto Ishtar Samanar. No sabía que había otros hechiceros con un muy alto rango además de Clef"

A Samanar le causo gracia el que la jovencita se refiriera a Clef sin el sufijo de respeto. Pero siendo ella quien era podía hacerlo.

"Sí, habemos un consejo de 7, si tiene tiempo para escuchar a este anciano le explicaré lo que guste"

"Eso me gustaría Gran Ishtar"

"Oh, puede llamarme sólo Samanar mi señora – le sonrió el agradable hombre –Entonces ¿podría concederme ésta pieza?"

Oh vaya el hombre era muy agradable, pese a su edad era muy carismático, un adulto mayor adorable.

"Bien, si me hace el favor de guiarme"

"Con todo gusto" – Hizo una reverencia y después tomó su mano.

Samanar era la envidia de los varones, sobre todo los de su edad, no sólo por estar bailando con una de las tres grandes, sino porque como diríamos en mundo místico, "el ancianito había agarrado una muchachona"

Mientras tanto en la pista, Lucy y Latis compartían sólo la canción.

Latis no podía dejar de admirar su belleza en silencio y a discreción. Aquella niña inocente y pura de la que se había enamorado ahora era una mujer, una hermosa mujer, llena de encanto, y envuelta en ese vestido, llena de sensualidad. Sus ojos siempre llameantes llenos de ese rebelde espíritu que siempre la impulsaba. Esa mirada retadora, que esta vez sin querer, retaba a amarla de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Latis era un hombre mucho más maduro, templado y sereno que Paris, estaba casado y estaba bien y feliz con eso. Y aun así… esos ojos, ese perfume, esa esencia, el continuo girar de la danza que tambaleaba su mente en la energía y belleza irradiadas por esa mujer… Muy en el fondo, en el oscuro abismo del corazón, una parte de él quería surgir salvajemente y aceptar el reto de esos ojos carmín, y descompensar toda la ecuanimidad de Latis. Una parte de él amenazaba en ponerse contra sí mismo.

La danza trascurrió para ellos sin hablar, sólo se miraban con aparente tranquilidad. Con tan serena casualidad, pero… siempre había un pero. Quizás no uno grave, pero, ahí estaba…

Cuando la canción terminó, las chicas por fin se pudieron retirar a sus asientos.

…

La tercera canción iba ya en su recta final. Y las jóvenes estaban gozando la tranquilidad de sus tronos.

Pero todos los nobles querían casi hacer fila para acercarse al trono y ser presentados con las grandiosas guerreras. Esta vez no eran Paris y Melian a quienes los cortesanos se morían por ver de cerca y saludar, era con las guerreras con las que querían el privilegio de ser presentados y poder mirarlas de cerca. Si fuera mundo místico, hasta una foto para el face hubieran pedido.

Los primeros fueron los señores regentes del Viento del Norte: El señor Acolon y la señora Danaé, quienes se aproximaron al gran gurú y tímidamente preguntaron.

"Excelencia, ¿Podría por favor, ayudarnos a tener el gran honor de presentarnos ante las Deidades Guardianas?

"Oh – lo tomaron desprevenido, sabía que las chicas estaban ahí por sólo sabía el cielo que milagro y no quería incomodarlas con presentaciones, porque si hacía una, cien más se dejarían venir, pero tampoco podía desairarlos –C-claro… Por favor vengan conmigo.

Las chicas cuchicheaban como buenas jovenzuelas terrestres. Cuando Clef llegó y llamó su atención.

"Chicas – al momento de decir eso quiso darse una patada a sí mismo, ¿les había dicho simplemente "chicas"? ¿Él? ¿El rey de protocolo? Debería haberlas llamado de otra forma frente a la gente, pero hasta ahora se le ocurría–unas personas quisieran conocerlas"

Ambos regentes nada más llegar frente a ellas pusieron una rodilla en el suelo y se presentaron con las jóvenes. Hablándoles de la gratitud que todo Cefiro les profería y de lo honrados que se sentían de poder conocerlas.

Después de la presentación donde ambos regentes se mostraron fascinados, casi como haber saludado al Papa, las chicas se dieron cuenta que corrían peligro ahí, eran el centro de atención ¿y si más gente quería hacer lo mismo?. No, los aristócratas no eran lo suyo.

Así que bajaron para tratar de perderse entre la multitud, una actitud muy terrestre, pero olvidaron algo, sus vestidos las hacían imposibles de ignorar…

Se acercaron a la mesa del… ¿Ponche?, lo que fuera, había otra mesa con pastelillos y dulces, así que sólo fueron a curiosear.

Por el otro lado de la mesa de los dulces, una morena vestida como una doncella hindu se acercaba viendo cada cosa también.

Las chicas, del otro lado, miraban los dulces y postres de coloridas formas, Marina tomó un pequeño pastelillo bastante adorable, hasta daba pena comérselo.

"Que cosa más linda ¿no chicas?"

"Sí, está de fotografía" – le comentó Lucy.

"Buena idea Lucy, foto– dijo Marina al tiempo recordando que no traía su celular – pero… ¿con qué?"

"Si quieren voy por el mío" – ofreció Lucy.

"Mmm pues… - lo pensaba- sí creo que deberíamos ir por ellos, hay mucho aquí para fotografiar" – Marina miró la palma vacía de su otra mano pensando que debía haberlo traído.

En ese momento un rectángulo de luz blanca brilló en su mano y vio materializarse su celular, eso **SÍ** era un Smarthphone. Marina abrió grandes sus ojos y luego miró asustada a todos lados ¡¿Alguien lo habría notado?!... Pero que rayos, esto no era Tokyo, era Cefiro y ellas eran consideradas seres mágicos así que, seguro que si alguien lo había notado no se les haría raro.

"Wow Marina ¿cómo hiciste eso?"

"No-no lo sé Lucy, sólo pensaba en que desearía haber traído mi teléfono y este apareció en mi mano"

"¿Lo podremos hacer nosotras?"

"Bueno, ¿por qué no prueban Anais?"

Lucy y Anais se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, buscaron con la mirada algún lugar en privado, pero Marina leyendo sus intenciones les dijo…

"Chicas no hace falta esconderse, esto es Cefiro y nosotras somos las guerreras mágicas después de todo, no creo que a la gente le pareciera raro vernos hacer _magia_"

"Tienes toda la razón" – le sonrió la rubia.

Ambas chicas tendieron la palma de sus manos frente a ellas, pensaron en tener su celular y este apareció. Algunas personas cercanas a la mesa vieron como las chicas aparecían de la nada unas placas de cristal extrañas y se maravillaron. Pese a ser un mundo regido por la magia, no todos eran magos, así que la magia seguía siendo un espectáculo que siempre sorprendía y agradaba.

Las chicas dejaron el pastelito en la mesa y le tomaron fotos. Iban a inmortalizar esa súper kawaii obra de arte comestible, puesto que no pasaría de esa noche.

"¿Quién se lo come?"

"¡Yo!"- anunció Lucy con toda inocencia y felicidad, un poco como cuando tenía 14 años, los dulces seguían siendo su debilidad.

Las otras dos sonrieron, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban…

"Oh pero, puedo compartirlo con ustedes chicas, si alguna lo quiere comer no tengo problema" – les sonrió la pelirroja recordando que no debía ser tan come-sola.

"No Lucy, por favor, tómalo tú, se cuánto te gustan estas cosas, por favor disfrútalo" – le dijo Anais con una sonrisa.

"Además hay más de donde escoger" – dijo Marina viendo una torre de panecillos a sólo centímetros de distancia.

Fue a tomarle una foto a la fuente de pastelillos y notó que una morena había salido en la foto parada junto a los pasteles, al otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a Marina. Lucia con cara de muy pocos amigos, y Marina levantó la vista del celular para ver a la mujer.

"Tú… - dijo la morena e hizo una pausa mientras la barría de arriba abajo, o al menos hasta donde la mesa lo permitía- Tú eres Marina, ¿No es así?" – el tono era por decir lo menos amenazante.

"¿Um?, Sí" – a Marina le tomó por sorpresa.

Anais reconociendo a Sundra se acercó a Marina y Lucy la siguió, aun recordaba esos ojos de toro loco.

"Y tú eres… La esposa de Ascot ¿no es así? – dijo Marina con una sonrisa tranquila, después de las descripciones y su actitud, ¿quién más podría ser?.

"Nos vemos de nuevo Sundra" – saludó la Rubia.

"Ah, Tú… Con que… Una Guerrera Mágica ¿No?"

"Exacto" – le respondió con una inocente sonrisa.

"Pudiste haberlo mencionado antes, Anais" – dijo remarcando el nombre que la rubia no le quisiera dar en su primer encuentro.

Anais sólo le sonrió.

¡Esa rubia! ¿Cómo interpretar esa sonrisa? ¿Era burla? ¿Era sólo inocencia de verdad? Pobre Sundra tenía su cabecita llena de ideas.

"¿Y tú? Tú debes ser la que se llama Lucy, ¿verdad?"

"Sí"

"Conque las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas. Lucy, Anais y… Marina – a cada nombre veía a su dueña, clavando la vista al final en Marina mientras pronunciaba su nombre en un mal disimulado siseo- Es un gusto conocerlas, todo mundo habla tanto de ustedes, hasta de ti Marina – dijo en un tono que trataba de restar importancia a la Guerrera- aunque ya saben, una no se puede creer todo lo que escucha, especialmente cuando sabes que la multitud tiende a exagerar los relatos y leyendas. No todo es tan grande como se dice"

Si Sundra creyó que iba a molestar a Marina, lejos estaba de saber que sus palabras se resbalaban como aceite sobre Marina, de hecho a una joven con tanto mundo como Marina, esos le parecían intentos de provocación de una niña de Kinder así que ni los tomaba en cuenta.

"Sí, la gente tiende a exagerar" – dijo la joya de oriente pensando en todas las locuras que se habían creado los cefirianos en torno a ellas.

Caray… Sundra esperaba un poco de molestia o altivez en la chica, pero nada. A decir verdad ninguna se había molestado. Todas se mostraban sonrientes y amables. Tal vez no eran las jóvenes altaneras y arrogantes pagadas de sus logros que ella creía, o que más bien, había querido creer para darle un pretexto de pelear, por con esa actitud la desarmaban.

En ese momento llegó Ascot y ni siquiera notó a Sundra al otro lado, fue un descuido, no lo hizo con mala intención.

"¡Lucy!" – era la única a la que Ascot no había tenido oportunidad de saludar, ya había platicado amenamente con Anais durante la danza.

Lucy lo miró un segundo.

"Es Ascot Lucy" – dijeron al unísono Marina y Anais.

"¿Ascot? ¿De verdad? Vaya, te ves… diferente, diferente pero bien" – sonrió la pelirroja.

Ascot iba a abrazarla pero por lo dicho por Clef no estaba seguro si Lucy lo recibiría tan bien con Marina y Anais.

"Mmm ¿y bien? – preguntó Lucy –¿no me das un abrazo?"

Esta actitud de la pelirroja le animó el espíritu y aceptó la oferta de corazón.

"Por supuesto" – dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad y abrazó a la chica.

Seguía siendo un hombre de inocentes y muy bellos sentimientos, aunque claro, el abrazo no le pareció a Sundra, pues aunque el problema lo tenía con Marina, Lucy era una mujer muy bella.

Ascot se separó del abrazo pero continuó tomado de las manos con Lucy y retrocedió un poco para admirarla mejor.

"Mírense nada más, están preciosas. Las tres se ven bellísimas, y crecieron bastante, aún recuerdo cuando eran unas niñas pequeñas"

"Yo aún recuerdo cuando eras un niño pequeño, bastante travieso y problemático por cierto" – le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

Ascot sólo se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario y le sonrió.

Sundra sintió deseos de brincarse la mesa muy al estilo de _Chicas Pesadas_, y caerle encima a Lucy como una cheeta. ¡¿Por qué lograban sonrojar a su hombre?! ¡¿Por qué compartían recuerdos con él que ella no?!

Eso sí que era ser una esposa posesiva, en la Tierra, la hubieran enviado a terapia.

Pero justo antes que pudiera saltar la fiera, otra saltadora apareció.

"¡Chicas!"

Caldina les salió de la nada y les cayó encima en un rápido abrazo en el cual con la destreza de Elastic Girl, abarcó a las tres jóvenes con sus brazos y las encasillo en un apretado abrazo.

¡Sí al demonio con las recomendaciones de Clef! De seguro las chicas no le harían una grosería, ella era Caldina después de todo, todo mundo la quería, de eso ella estaba muy segura.

"¡Que gusto verlas después de tantos años!¡Pero como han crecido! ¡Mírense nada más!"

Hasta Clef alcanzo a escuchar el alboroto y al divisar la fuente, se erizó como gato al ver la escena, ¿Qué no podría Ráfaga ponerle una soga a su mujer?. No sabía si las chicas se mostrarían tan ariscas como cuando él las había reencontrado, ¿y si rechazaban a Caldina?, iban a herir sus sentimientos. Vio a las chicas apartarse de Caldina y esperaba lo peor, pero para su sorpresa y petrificación, las vio sonreírle sinceramente.

No, definitivamente ya no comprendía más a las guerreras, eso o se había vuelto muy idiota a la hora de interpretar a las mujeres. Primero habían dicho que no querían hablar con nadie, ni siquiera entre ellas mismas, casi como si se odiaran, luego las descubría en el cuarto de Marina platicando como si nada. Decían que no asistirían a la cena con Taikei y segundos después mandaban decir que sí lo harían. Le habían jurado sobre siete tablas que no bajarían a la fiesta, y de repente se aparecían arregladas más que a tono para una canonización. Se habían mostrado molestas y reticentes a tener que ver nada con Cefiro y sus conocidos otra vez, y ahora se estaban portando bastante amables con todo mundo.

Ya no sabía que pensar… Después de tantos años de trabajo duro ¿se estaría volviendo loco?

Si alguien de verdad necesitaba terapia ahí era él… Uno se lo podría imaginar tendido en un sillón contándole al psicoanalista el cómo había tenido que lidiar con el sistema del pilar, la loca decisión de Esmeralda de mandar llamar a las Legendarias Guerras Mágicas, cómo Zagato al poco tiempo había decidido secuestrarla importándole un pepino destruir el planeta entero, que Latis los dejara en la estacada sin decir ni adiós, el trauma que tenía de no haber cumplido su misión al ser convertido en piedra… ¡Por su propio discípulo y todo por un lapsus mentis!, la tragedia de esos dos, el haber tenido que proteger al castillo y la gente sobreviviente de Cefiro con su propia fuerza vital, la desquiciada aparición fantasmal llamada Debonair que a fin de cuentas no era más que producto de su propia gente, la invasión extranjera, el regreso de las guerreras, el tener que solapar a la hermana de Presea, soportar a Caldina, la abolición del sistema del pilar, la reconstrucción de nuevo Cefiro, buscarle esposa a Paris, soportar a Caldina, ocuparse de la mitad de los asuntos de estado, hacer a Paris entrar en razón, soportar a Caldina, preparar la boda real, soportar a Caldina, el inesperado regreso de sus guerreras después de tanto tiempo, tener que soportar DE NUEVO a Caldina, el que Paris lo metía en problemas que él terminaba por resolver siempre, y como sus queridas guerreras habían vuelto para darle el golpe de gracia a su ya debilitada cordura con sus inesperadas reacciones incoherentes…

Ese psicoanalista tendría su vida arreglada con Clef como paciente. Hasta se podría mandar hacer el yate de sus sueños.

Clef dejó caer su cabeza derrotado y musitó entre amargos torrentes de lágrimas.

"Necesito un descanso…" – y a su mamá…

…

"Caldina, ya me parecía raro que no nos hubieras provocado un infarto – le sonrió con amable condescendencia la rubia- Nos pareció extraño que no nos saludaras en la cena"

"Oww es que ese anciano de allá no me dejó" – dijo apuntando a Clef a quienes las chicas voltearon a mirar, y Clef a la distancia no necesitó ser vidente para saber que estaba hablando mal de él, lo cual le saltó una venita.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó Lucy.

"Pues es una larga historia pero mañana tendré tiempo para ponerlo en mal, ahora díganme ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Cuánto van a quedarse esta vez? ¡¿De dónde sacaron esa ropa?! ¿Así se visten en su mundo?"

Las chicas se miraron inseguras, sabían cuando habían llegado pero no cuando se irían.

"Pues…" - comenzó la rubia.

La gente veía el cómo Caldina les hablaba a las chicas con tanta familiaridad. No sabían que la Dama Caldina tuviera tan buenas palancas "allá arriba".

"Señor – un chambelán se aproximó a Paris –Están aquí. Todo está listo"

Paris sonrió.

"Gracias"

Paris fue a donde las Guerreras de la mano de Melian.

"Chicas por favor acompáñenme"

"¿A dónde?" – preguntó Lu.

"Alguien quiere conocerlas"

Ay no, otra pareja de aristócratas, si una pareja de aristócratas más se hincaba ante ellas les iba a dar algo.

Las chicas, seguidas de Clef, Ráfaga, Cadina y algunos aristócratas, siguieron a Paris hacia el gran ventanal que se encontraba al otro lado del extenso salón, justo paralelo a los tronos. Afuera había un enorme y bonito balcón.

Se veía vació… ¿A quién les iban a presentar?

Salieron y al acercarse más y más al barandal, se divisaba lo que bien podría ser una multitud a las puertas del castillo.

Paris y Melian se asomaron por el balcón y una estruendosa ovación se escuchó. Ok, ya no _parecía_, eso ERA una multitud ahí abajo.

Algunos aristócratas más comenzaron a salir al balcón.

"Querida gente de Cefiro – habló alto Paris, para que todos pudieran oír, la acústica del lugar era apta para eso –esta noche como les prometí, el milagro ocurrió de nuevo y nuestras queridas amigas han vuelto, y las llamó amigas porque más que guardianas han sido las autenticas amigas de este mundo, que sin dilación salieron en nuestro auxilio cuando ya no veíamos más esperanza en el horizonte. Les presento… A Las Guerreras Mágicas, el pueblo de Cefiro les da la bienvenida"

Paris volteo y tendió el brazo a las chicas para que se acercaran.

Pero las chicas paradas a unos metros del barandal, ocultas así de la gente, se negaron a moverse, estaban petrificadas.

"¿Chicas? – les llamó intrigado Clef al ver que no reaccionaban – Mis niñas, por favor, acérquense" – les pidió con una sonrisa.

"No" – fue la única aterrada respuesta que recibió a coro de las tres.

"Vamos" – les sonrió Caldina dándoles ánimos, pero para sorpresa de todos no las empujo.

"La gente quiere verlas guerreras" – les animo Ráfaga con amable voz.

"Sólo acérquense unos pasos más" – les pidió Melian desde la orilla, con una sincera sonrisa.

"No gracias, aquí estamos bien" – dijo Marina lo más calmada que su nerviosa voz le permitió.

"Jaja Vamos no sean tan modestas" –Paris se les acercó con una sonrisa, y esta vez de verdad sin ninguna intención ulterior de por medio, simplemente tomó la mano de Anais quien se encontraba nuevamente en medio de las tres, e intentó jalarla con suavidad hacia el barandal. Melian se unió a sus esfuerzos tomando a Anais de la otra mano acerándola cada vez más.

Clef colocándose tras Lucy y tomándola con total delicadeza por los hombros, la empujó suavemente, no se iban a mover por si solas.

Caldina hizo lo mismo con Marina.

Y así finalmente, tres bellas y bastantes llamativas figuras asomaron frente al pueblo.

"Bienvenidas" - repitió Paris en un suave y sincero tono, extendiendo su brazo hacia el pueblo, mostrándole a las chicas que eran bienvenidas por todos ahí.

No como la vez anterior cuando hubieran sido repudiadas por la gente, ahora que todos sabían la verdad, Cefiro era como su segunda casa.

Las gente las observó en éxtasis y silencio, ahí paradas junto a los príncipes y el Gran Gurú, entre otras personas importantes de la corte, ellas destacaban más que nadie. Como reinas venidas de otra dimensión.

Después de un extasiado silencio, la gente prorrumpió en sonidos alegres.

La gente estaba tan feliz. Muy feliz…

"Paris ¿por qué nos hiciste salir aquí?" – preguntó la confundida rubia.

"Porque tenían que ver esto, en el pasado, y ustedes de seguro lo sabían, no se les reconocieron sus sacrificios como se debió, se les mal interpretó en todo momento, y aun sabiéndolo, ustedes no nos abandonaron, arriesgaron su vida por nosotros. Tenían que saber, que hoy la gente ya sabe la verdad, y que un corazón puro y bondadoso como el de ustedes tres, siempre recibe lo que merece, tenían que recibir esto, el amor del pueblo"

Las chicas sabían de qué hablaba Paris, ellas lo llegaron a comentar en el castillo aquella vez, la gente no las quería, eran las asesinas de la princesa y nada más, y aun así ellas habían decidido seguir peleando, por aquellos a los querían. Nunca pensaron que la gente las vería como algo más que aves de mal augurio, pero tampoco esperaban nada a cambio. Pero esta noche, la sorpresa era poca al encontrarse con el amor de un pueblo entero.

Las chicas no preguntaron nada más, y se acercaron un poquito más al filo del barandal, ellas , estaban impresionadas y conmovidas ante el sincero sentimiento de amor de la gente, eso se sentía tan… bien, era tan bonito, no era una manda de locos fans, era una multitud sincera y agradecida.

Sin que nadie diera alguna orden o petición, la gente en un segundo comenzó a inclinarse, no por protocolo, sino por amor, ante las chicas, y ellas vieron como una multitud de cabezas descendía como una ola que iba desde la parte delantera hasta el final de la gran multitud.

Ahora las chicas comprendían la sorpresa que había sentido Mulan…

Claro que les daba pena que alguien hiciera algo así pero no iban a reprocharlo, no a la gente del pueblo.

Después de unos segundos, el ex general Ráfaga comenzó a aplaudir, aplausos que sonaron solitarios ante el eco, pero que pronto fueron secundados por Caldina, por París y Melian, Clef y así cada palma esa noche se unió a ellos, poniéndose la multitud de pie y aplaudiendo en bienvenida a las chicas también.

Por primera vez en sus vidas desde que habían conocido Cefiro, no se sintieron culpables, el dolor, la rabia y los malos recuerdos que les había provocado esa tierra, no parecían tan certeros ahora, los rencores parecían volatilizarse y sus almas, parecían estar entrando en un mágico proceso de sanación, todo lo que aun traían cargando, el dolor que habían venido arrastrando, ahora parecía limpiarse en al amor de la gente.

Ahí paradas, se dieron cuenta en su totalidad de todo lo que aun arrastraban como lastre en sus corazones, que dolía como espinas, pero justo en ese momento también, esos lastres y espinas comenzaban a desvanecerse.

Sus propias ideas sobre sí mismas de ser unas asesinas empezaron a carecer de sentido, el trauma de haber tenido que acabar con la vida de alguien ahora se iba disipando, pues ahora parecía haber una justa razón para que las cosas hubieran ocurrido de ese modo. La vida a veces nos enfrenta a cosas dolorosas, a momentos que marcan el camino, pero siempre todo tiene una razón para el bien de la evolución, ya sea física o espiritual. Todo en el universo tiene una razón de ser, pero cuando no la encuentras, cuando no la entiendes, se abre un agujero, un vacío en el alma que lastima.

Y ahora, ese vacío se estaba llenado de algo que les calentaba el alma.

Por primera vez, se veían así mismas con otros ojos. Luz había nacido del odio que Lucy había sentido por si misma aquella vez. Cada una estaba dolida consigo misma, auto culpándose y responsabilizándose de cosas que no les competían y de las cuales no eran culpables, pero ahora…

Ahora parecía tener sentido este viaje. No, no era Cefiro el que necesitaba de ellas, eran ellas, quienes necesitaban de Céfiro. Justo en ese instante estaban sintiendo una enorme paz consigo mismas. Sus almas por mucho tiempo agitadas en silencio comenzaban a encontrar remanso y paz.

Contuvieron bastante bien las ganas de llorar pero no darían ningún discurso, no ahora, tenían un enorme nudo en la garganta. Además no hacía falta, ellas no tenían nada que decir, era Cefiro entero quien debía hablar, expresarles su amor y gratitud, y a través del amor de su gente, el planeta en cierto modo les pedía perdón.

La gente a unos 5 metros abajo del gran balcón, que los soberanos siempre usaban para dirigirse al pueblo, miraban fijamente y trataban de afinar sus ojos lo mejor posible, la más clara imagen que pudieran guardar de ellas en sus memorias sería el tesoro más grande que se llevaran esa noche.

Claro los que estaban al frente eran los más afortunados. Y de entre la multitud que estaba casi enfrente, una jovencilla de aguda mirada entrecerraba lo más posible los ojos para enfocar con mira telescópica, quería ver lo mejor posible a las susodichas.

Su hermana mayor estaba en éxtasis, como yoguista que alcanza el Nirvana. Eran ellas, para las que deseaba trabajar algún día. Eso tenía que ser una señal, de seguro ella sí estaba elegida para ser una sacerdotisa.

Entonces su hermana que aspiraba a los ojos del águila reconoció a una de ellas en el bien iluminada balcón del castillo.

"¡Pero si es Lucy!"

"Claro que es la Diosa Lucy Mirash, y la Diosa Marina y la Diosa Anais"

"No, no. ¡Es Lucy, la chica con la que viajamos a ciudad blanca!"

"¿Mn? ¿Dónde?" – Opel volteó a todos lados tratando de ver entre la multitud a la sacrílega esa.

"¡En el balcón, es la Diosa del Fuego!"

¡¿Qué?! ¡No podía ser! De seguro Mirash estaba confundida. Opel aguzó su visión y después de luchar contra su orgullosa incredulidad buscándole fallas al rostro, entendió que no había error, esa era Lucy. ¡Esa… Era Lucy?!.

La arrogante Opel se quedó petrificada, se resistía a creer que La Diosa Lucy fuera esa misma Lucy con la que había viajado (y a quien por cierto había tratado bastante mal), de hacerlo tendría que aceptar que había cometido un error, mejor dicho varios. Y aceptar sus errores no era algo que le gustara.

"No puede ser…" – la joven estaba pasmada.

"¡Lucy!" – la llamó totalmente emocionada la jovencita de 16 que tenía la personalidad de una niña traviesa de 12.

A pesar del barullo, Lucy escuchó que alguien la llamaba, pero esa voz no la llamaba al azar, el tono de esa voz era de alguien que clamaba conocerla, así que instintivamente volteo a la dirección de la que parecía provenir el sonido.

"¡Lucy!" – la volvió a llamar una jovencita que agitaba sus manos al aire para hacerse notar.

"¿Mmm? – Lucy se le quedó viendo a la joven desde arriba- ¡Oh pero si es Mirash!"– le dijo Lu a sus amigas aunque ellas no entendieron a qué se refería.

Lucy entonces respondió al llamado agitando su mano derecha como un saludo a la chica de ahí abajo. La cual saltaba emocionada, como si una artista pop le estuviera dando un autógrafo.

"¡Te lo dije sí es la misma Lucy!"

"Madre ¿ya viste quién es? – le preguntó Zafira doña Almey, pero sin esperar a que su madre lo pensara le respondió- Es Lucy, la misma joven con la que viajamos. ¡Ay qué emoción, todo el tiempo viajamos con una Diosa!. Espero que ya tengas planeada una buena disculpa Opel" – Zafira se burló deliberadamente de su hermana mayor.

"Oh así que ellos son de las personas que te acompañaron en tu viaje"

"Sí Marina"

"Y ¿cuál es la loca que hacía bilis con sólo verte?" – Quiso saber la ex - modelo.

"Esa de ahí, le del vestido verde pastel"

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo a Opel y esta al notarlo bajó la cabeza de inmediato, se estaba poniendo colorada de la pena.

Entonces Anais y Marina saludaron también con una sonrisa y el agitar de sus manos a la familia de doña Almey.

Y la familia respondió el saludo con emoción. Un saludo particular para ellos ¡wow!

Entre la multitud un conocido medico brujo se abría paso hacia el frente junto a su discípulo.

"Vaya sorpresa nos tenían reservada" – decía Enzo mientras se movía entre la multitud un poco más cerca del castillo.

"Sí maestro quién diría que yo podría ver a los rostros de las guerreras mágicas, aunque fuera de lejos" – sonrió el chico quien venía muerto de calor entre la multitud.

Caminaban cada vez más cerca del balcón, desde la distancia, sabían que las jóvenes con los maravillosos atuendos de sus colores emblemáticos eran las guerreras, pero ansiaban verlas más de cerca para poder ver sus rostros.

Con algo de trabajo, llegaron al frente, justo debajo del bacón y Colt sacó su cantimplora y comenzó a beber, estaba muerto de sed. Se viró de frente a su maestro para ofrecerle agua en cuanto terminara de tomar.

Enzo comenzó a aplaudir pero sus manos se detuvieron en seco al reconocer a la Diosa de verde.

"¡Colt, ¿ya viste quién es la diosa de verde?!"

"¿Mm?" – musitó sin despegarse la cantimplora. Volteo sólo la mirada aun bebiendo agua y menuda sorpresa se llevó.

"Sprrrrrrrrrrrsh"

Sin poder evitarlo, Colt escupió el agua en un acto reflejo y dejó bañado a su propio maestro, quién ni siquiera reaccionó con el baño, estaba estático viendo a la chica.

Colt dividía sus miradas entre Anais y su recién bañado y petrificado maestro. La pena y la sorpresa lo dominaban.

"Es-es-es-es- es… ¡Oh maestro por favor perdóneme!... ¡Pero si es..!... ¡No era mi intención mojarlo!... ¡La chica es…!"

Enzo no respondía, era una estatua. Colt por su parte estaba en shock porque, tenía que confesar que desde que habían dejado en la carreta a la joven con rumbo a Ciudad Blanca, él había estado pensando en ella, nunca había conocido a una chica tan bonita y diferente. Lo había cautivado, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Pero ahora, esos tantos cuantos pensamientos que había dedicado a la chica parecían incorrectos, porque ¡Ella era una Diosa!.

No estaba planeado que las jóvenes convivieran con el pueblo, claro que no, la multitud podría verlas desde ahí, pero no acercárseles. Pero claro, los planes de la aristocracia les tenían sin cuidado a las Guerreras, quienes estaban sintiendo el fuerte deseo de ir allá abajo con la gente. Y de paso saludar a sus conocidos.

Así habían sido ellas desde un principio, le tomaban aprecio a la gente de Céfiro que llegaban a conocer.

….

Bueno hasta aquí dejo ésta parte de la fiesta. El oro rubí es como una especie de anaranjado por si se lo preguntan. Ya subí el dibujo de Lucy y su vestido de gala, pero me emocione artísticamente así que terminé haciendo un dibujo de ella con su genio y el vestido no ocupa todo el espacio de dibujo. Estoy muy ocupada así que no sé bien cuando podré subir los de An y Marina, pero lo haré, un día de estos… Les agradezco mucho todos sus reviews y que les guste mi historia, les mando un saludo cariñoso a todos mis lectores, sus reviews son un gran incentivo cuando llego toda cansada del trabajo y no me puedo ni mantener despierta y los aprecio mucho de verdad. Aun recuerdo cuando yo tenía tiempo para leer T-T, hace fácil 3 años que no leo nada en fanfiction, lo único que he leído son sólo mis fics y eso porque los escribo que si no… ni tiempo de leerlos tendría… ¡Vacaciones! ¡Exijo vacaciones pagadas!


End file.
